


玩意儿

by sissikahn



Series: 武林妖人谱 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abnormal love, Anal Fisting, Bugs & Insects, Disability, Homicide description, Human Experimentation, Killing friends of lover, M/M, Manipulating the dead, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wuxia, dislocation, human without human concept, more warnings to be added, person who cannot be called human, variation - Freeform, 年下, 武侠, 驱尸鬼手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 139
Words: 273,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 原创《武林妖人谱》之 驱尸鬼手从某种角度看是猎奇向事实上只是一个恋爱冒险故事，随着剧情的展开，越来越像RPG请勿使用人类三观去衡量这个故事18岁以下不建议阅读诸多场面可能引发不适个人创作倾向，自由创作，不接受质疑





	1. Chapter 1

玩意儿

 

1

 

这样的痛，王师毅不是第一受。虽然不论折磨在身上何处的都没有这一处令人难以忍耐，但王师毅还是咬牙挺着，绝不松口。

“这种表情……很好。”眼前那个男人抽着嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地从嗓子眼里发出有些粗糙的声音，“这样才好玩——可也说明我还控制不住你的面孔，还得改改。”

说着，男人腾出一手在空中随意画了两圈，不知什么用意；王师毅正猜着，那边忽地一提，他就觉得自己的脸颊被生拉硬扯开来，嘴巴再也撑不住，牙关也快咬不紧了。

可恨！这等妖邪究竟是如何掌控他的身体的！王师毅想别过脸去，背部明明是悬空却无法再退后，不知道有些什么东西阻在那里，更别说动弹四肢挣脱那些看不见的束缚。

操控着一切的男人见他又在挣扎，低声笑了起来：“叫你省点力气，你是不是又想撑不到最后，又想破坏我的主意？”男人另一手还在原位，狠狠掐了掐掌中的东西，“非要我找那虎狼庸医讨点药来你才服帖是么？你看准了我丢不起这个脸，对吧？”

王师毅恨透了这种情况，明明四肢身体都动弹不得，可身上的感觉却极敏锐，折磨人。如果他的“师文”在手里，如果手指还能动的话，他必定把“师文”举起来用尽全力砍将过去，把眼前这个男人劈成两段，才足解恨。

“怎么又是一副恨不得砍了我的眼神？要不我给你改改吧。”那男人怎么会不知道王师毅心中想法，总是口上讨些趣味，自娱自乐一般，取笑王师毅。如今情状实在窘迫，王师毅看看眼前，自己的身体一览无余，那只要人性命的手里抓着的是他的男根，先前一阵残虐的对待让它瘫软在那里，毫无动静；但王师毅知道那手上的力道又有些不一样了，或轻或重，上下前后，开始磨得人焦急万分。

男人说要改他眼神，原来是用这种手段。王师毅有些迷蒙地想着，竟有那么个瞬间觉得，只要不是被那些不知名的邪法操控，就算是用上这种手段，也不那么令人厌恶。

先前被男人使力挑开的嘴唇如今也守不住牙关的抵挡，咿咿呀呀地蹦出点断续的声响。合不拢嘴巴，否则王师毅绝不允许自己发出这般声音，特别是面对这个男人。

对于他泄露出来的声音，男人显得有些得意，轻轻一划，将王师毅的身体略放了下去，也不说话，灵巧的指尖便探入他身后的禁地。

“唔……呃……”那地方不是没被弄过，王师毅记得第一次的撕心之痛，其后每次都要经历一次，或许渐渐略有不同，可痛就是痛，没有任何为它们逃脱责任的理由。男人的手指很可怕，平日里挑动着数以百计的东西，许多“人”的一颦一笑都要靠那几个指尖细微的抖动来维持；这样的手用到此时自然不同凡响，王师毅就觉得身后被千万只细小的蠕虫这样缓缓爬过，连绵不绝。

千万个细小的感觉积累起来，那可是不得了的。王师毅不能扭动身体把那手指排挤出去，体内反而像是被控制一样，应和着那千万只小虫，辗转着吸附上去，要将那些小虫都吞入体内似的……

但那里钻进来的，只有一根手指。

“……把你那怪物……拿出去……出去……”王师毅胸中一片混乱，气息内力什么的都搅和在一起找不到出口；动作细节灵敏到可怕的男人，不论怎么与他接触，都是一种永远消磨不去的折磨。

男人不用听他说话，只凭指尖便知他如何反应：“我可从不操控别人这处，倒是你这里面，怎么像被我操控了一样，抖得这么厉害？”

教人羞耻无比的话语，王师毅却连藏起表情的资格都没有，只能尽量合上眼睛，口中无意义地喃着：“……出去……出去……拿出去……”

可是男人就喜欢他这种模样，加快了手下折腾，还要塞进第二个指头，让那难耐的痛痒翻上一倍。

什么都动不了，而全身的动力似乎都集中在身后甬道之中，也不管会不会给他带来更多痛苦就缠住所有钻进来的手指不许一个逃出去。王师毅已经许久没有掌控过自己的身体，如今这样的状况，他除了大口喘息，什么都做不成。

间或从嗓子里挤出一两句求男人拔出手指的碎语，却被男人成心误解了去。

“怎么？不要这个？换别的？”男人也不犹豫，只吊他胃口，“既然不要这几只怪物了，那我们换别的东西，好么？”

王师毅听得出那声音里的暗示，若手上还有力气，他定要上去撕了那张嘴……可他终究没有能力，任那几指挤弄着抽了出去——刚要定神喘气，就有熟悉的东西蹭了上来，在入口浅浅画着，像是在抚摸似的，仿佛根本不急着占领。

但事实总不会如此，王师毅想管住自己唯一能管住的地方，还没使上力气，就被生生顶开，那洞口就像纳了柄利剑似的，撕扯着不容许退让。

“……”除了倒抽气，王师毅已经发不出一点声响了。想着会不会就此背过气去，男人那东西调转了方向，又直挺挺地捣鼓进深处，令他顿时有了被剑刺穿的错觉，瞪大眼睛盯着床顶，那上面的雕纹他早细数过，如今再看，索然无味，但若能替他缓解一些此命休矣的预想也算是好的。

只不过，男人不会就此罢休，进入或者霸占，都是一个前奏而已，王师毅真正受不了的是后面的事情，搅和着闹腾着，好像就凭那细细的通道便能把他整个人倒转过来，又翻弄过去。

这个男人……因为接合越发紧密，男人的身体也靠近了他一些，王师毅不知是第几次这样面对这阴森的男人，那总是半垂着的眼睛到底在看向何处？像带着倒钩般的鼻子偶尔从身上摩擦而过，生痛生痛；鼻子坚硬地勾起嘴角，那弧度何时看起来都令人毛骨悚然，更何况是在这么近的地方。

最难以忍受的是男人苍白的肌肤。近看时才知道那上面的纹理是那么细腻，色泽光滑，可是，那般惨白，全无人色。就算是现在，在王师毅身上不停地耸动、将藏在身体里的情欲全部强加给王师毅的时候，也一样惨白，就连温度都不曾有变化。

那感觉……王师毅混乱地想。那感觉就像是身体里含着一柄冰冷的利剑，而怀里抱着的，正是一把跟“师文”差不多大小的长刀，随时都有可能让王师毅裂成两半。

“果然还是应该放开你脸，你看你现在的表情有多好。”男人语带痴迷地说着，可王师毅从他的脸上完全看不出痴迷的迹象。

就是这样一个早已阴森冷绝的男人，灌注到他身体里的东西，却是温热黏稠的——那感觉就是要将他们俩绑在一起似的，蜡油一般，渐渐凝结，填满两人之间的每一个缝隙。

可那些都是错觉，男人在里面腻不了多久便会抽身而去。

“‘王师毅’……”男人贴过来，再一次念起他的名字，手指从他刚才被拉扯起来的面颊上滑过，好像记不得不久之前曾有这么一个控制他面部的尝试，“‘王师毅’……真是我最棒的玩意儿……”

对，“玩意儿”，他王师毅是眼前这个号称“驱尸乐六”的邪魔玩腻了尸体之后最新的“玩意儿”。

就按乐六说的那样，是最棒的玩意儿。


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

王师毅这人，是那种幼时无法无天、一长成人就突然懂起事来的类型。眼下河沙门众人在京郊十一里亭为王师毅摆下送行宴席，还都在议论他六岁那年去河沙门“藏经阁”放炮仗的事情。

“烧得那叫一个干净！”王师毅的师叔们哥哥拍着大腿叫好，“当初就叫师傅不要搞那劳什子‘藏经阁’，扰了咱们多少年快活，也不知道他老人家过世前定的那些规矩有多难！”

都说河沙门里门人是群粗人，其实不然，师傅是逼他们识字的；后来还仿照别的门派建了个屋子塞满书，规定弟子们每个月要读的数量，整个河沙门里鸡飞狗跳，不得安生。

“还好师毅一把炮仗把那地方给烧了！要不现在咱们还要成天关在里面抄书啊！”一谈起这事，师叔们都要感激涕零地拉上王师毅再多喝几杯，亲密地揉着他的肩膀，好像寄予厚望一样。王师毅笑得爽朗，但私底下泼了几杯酒，毕竟此番远行不是游乐，而是为了武林大计。

师叔们也不理会他如何答话，又说起他七岁那年第一次举起佩刀“师文”就把师祖立下的河沙门戒碑砸了个粉碎的事。

王师毅知道，师叔们其实是在担心他，怕他一去不回——可河沙门的人不喜欢凄凄惨惨的场面，便尽数王师毅的趣事，笑作一团，图个开心。

如今武林上传出“赤目血魔”名号，血洗多处门派，三教九流，什么样的都有，那血魔像是存心寻衅一般，意在搅乱江湖秩序。王师毅在江湖上结识的一些侠士都商量着去寻血魔踪迹，想以几人之力替天行道；也有许多对此只字不提，毕竟据传此人仅以一人之力便横扫大大小小的门派，几人随便集结前去挑战，定会溃不成军。

王师毅一听说赤目血魔这等人物，便有与几位好友同去、为武林出一份力的想法，可一想起家中父母胞妹，自己并不是毫无牵挂，压了几日，就听闻他在京城里的四位友人结伴同去；后不到半月，那四人都没了消息，至今凶吉未卜。王师毅再也熬不住，背着河沙门的家法棍杖向父母请不孝之罪，打动了一干门人，这才得允。定了吉日，大家为他在京郊设宴送行。众人借机笑闹欢畅，只有亲妹王清凌展露心中不舍，一向直爽的她竟拉着王师毅到亭外僻静处，落下几滴缠绵的泪来。

“大哥，若你两个月未归，我必定去寻你！”王清凌炯炯目光中还闪着泪花，咬着下唇狠狠地说道。王师毅心里感动，但又不愿惹她再哭，便说：“别那么着急，我跟爹娘说是回来过年，那自然等到年关过了再说。”看王清凌表情松弛下来，又道，“小凌，你不如趁这机会找个好人家，爹娘也就放心啦！”

王清凌不满，抓着王师毅手臂：“还说我，你比我大了十二岁还轮到我先来？！这次给我在路上撞个大嫂回来！快去快去！”可算是让她恢复了原样。

听了她的话，憨然笑笑，王师毅知道自己志在游侠江湖，像爹那般找个娘稳在山上的事情，他还不想如此。王清凌替爹娘来送他，是因为老人家受不了这场面；等王师毅背过身去，就听她又抽泣起来——已经不能再转身回去了。

从京城向南，天河陡口渡东面六十里的小镇夏松是王师毅与几个相约同去的武林人士碰头的地方。

照约定时间到了夏松镇上那间江湖闻名的“隔格阁”，等了一盏茶却不见另两人影子。环顾四周，知道来夏松镇隔格阁聚首的，都是武林中人，王师毅看看他们，发现店堂里坐的行侠打扮的人都在打量王师毅，他明白那是因为他身上有把大刀“师文”。

“师文”是王师毅的舅舅“金面铁手”马菡中自他出生起便闭起关来用七年时间替他铸造的。王师毅第一次见它，“师文”大他身体一倍，那刀柄要两只手一齐，才能握得过来；他那时倒还举起来了，只不过刚举起就失去了平衡，把山门口那写得密密麻麻的石碑一刀劈碎，再也拼不回去。

王师毅从小力气就大，“师文”这般与正常成年男子身形差不多大小的巨刀，也只有他能灵活运用，远近闻名。如今在隔格阁里，众人一见“师文”自然猜到他身份，稍有议论。王师毅随他们去说，反正这几个月约在隔格阁里相聚去讨伐赤目血魔的侠客大家都见怪不怪了，也不多他王师毅一人。

隔格阁是什么地方？是茶店，是酒家，是客栈。这些倒也没什么特别的，可关键是在这里你能看见正道与邪道同壶饮酒同桌吃肉的奇妙场面——在隔格阁，若为江湖恩怨动手，那便是犯了江湖大忌，会被武林正邪排除出去。这里是江湖上非黑非白的灰色地域，据说几百年前出现过武林盟主与邪教魔头在此把酒言欢的事情，被武林多少代广为传颂。

隔格阁的主人，是煌家。这家人总是女子掌事，基本见不到男人露面；隔格阁的掌柜据说就是每代的一家之主，多为性格豪爽的年轻女子，好像过了一定年纪，女子就要从家主位置上下来似的。如今这位在隔格阁店堂里的女子，眉目间确有男子豪迈风貌，可是说起话来轻声软语，也不大爽气，怎么都觉得与那外表不符。王师毅上次来时正巧掌柜出行，现在算是头一回见，多看了两眼，就被那边发现了。

掌柜竟过来了，王师毅心中慌了一会儿，等她开口才定下来：“看这行头，可是河沙门王师毅王大侠？”

大侠可不敢当，王师毅赶快挥手承认了身份。那掌柜粲然一笑，接下去：“眼下在我店里等的是宣勤言与黄平远两位吗？”

正是……只是眼前这位女子如何知道？王师毅迷惑，面上自然看得出来，掌柜笑得咯咯作响，好似少女一般：“那两位前几日分别来过，都要我给你们中的另两位带话说，有事，不能同往，真是遗憾。”

原来如此，大概他们有些畏惧了。王师毅垂头讪笑，无意识地勾了勾“师文”的刀尖，只连声谢谢掌柜。先前是他割舍不下，如今终于定了计划，可第一批凶兆已经传来，自然有人惧怕起来；心有牵挂的，怎么可能不退了回来，以求安生呢？

掌柜倒也不走，只在一边看他窘态，过了片刻，突然问道：“可也是去诛伐赤目血魔？”

她是隔格阁掌柜，江湖往来，肯定清楚，王师毅也不避，直说：“确是。不过如今只有我一人，去送死罢了。”

“这我倒不觉得。”掌柜看起来大约二十六七的年纪，或许正与王师毅相若，说起话来也自在，“你既然知道那血魔不是好对付的，一人之力与三人之力又有什么区别？我猜想你定然有些把握。”

说什么把握，王师毅倒真是没有。他只是每当想起若血魔攻入他武林腹地，若伤及百姓，必定生灵涂炭，于心不忍；虽然一己之力决不能敌他，但若放手闭目不去管顾，于心不安。他素来是不会藏事的人，心中想法掌柜看见了，面目上也肃然起来。

“有你这等心胸，我须敬你。”掌柜神情里满是敬佩，突然降下声量来，“你若真向西向南去寻那血魔，遇上凶险，只报‘煌镜宸’名号；若不幸身陷囹圄，去寻一个跟我面貌相似的人物，有人帮你。”

这话奇妙。“煌镜宸”这名字不知是他们煌家谁的，能有如此威力；而与掌柜面貌相似之人……这掌柜怎么知道他要往何处去，又怎么知道她所说的人物就与他同在一处呢？王师毅猜不透掌柜笑容里的玄机，还没疑问出声，便被对方阻住。

“你记着便好，”掌柜直起腰，袅袅婷婷地去另一桌了，只有声音还浅浅地浮在王师毅周围，引着他赶紧上路一探究竟，“天机不可泄露。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

离了夏松来到陡口渡，一路上就听见各方人士都在议论赤目血魔行踪。说来说去，除了最早那桩流谷霞云观那件，这魔头的罪状，都在天河以南。陡口渡旁的客栈里挤满了心生畏惧停滞不前的侠士，围坐一处，听另一些“消息灵通”的人说起血魔罪行，绘声绘色，令人发指，唏嘘不已。

王师毅与那些仍沉浸在血迹斑斑幻想中的胆小鬼不同，言必行行必果，此番路途，若不见到血魔，死不瞑目。

渡了天河一路向南，有关血魔的议论声越来越大，他的武功也越说越玄乎。王师毅听了，就觉得那是妖魔才有的本事，什么千里之外传音预告取人性命，什么一夜之间让整个山头寸草不生，什么将尸体嵌入山崖石壁之中至今取不出来之类的。王师毅觉得不可轻信，就算名为“血魔”，那也是人；人的能耐总有个限度，是人就没什么好怕的。

循着消息来到南去要道南云山，就听有人耸动地说起他在南云山上见过血魔，说血魔一身红衣，长相极美，目光狠辣，最重要的，血魔竟是年轻女子！

真是越传越离谱，先不论男女，年纪轻轻，如何能修成他们传说中血魔那种妖异的功夫，除非……

除非他真是妖怪……王师毅甩开自己这等妄想，将手边一壶烧肠烈酒灌下，牵马去翻南云山。

真上了南云山，倒觉宁静，也不见什么妖邪，只听见夏末蝉鸣，四周一片闲适。王师毅虽志在四方，但出身北地，天河以南只去过金岭派拜望武林前辈，往日多去关外草原纵马狂奔，或是到极北密林中围猎珍奇，现在想来，除却练武，王师毅这人生二十七年竟都是玩了去，都是荒废了。

而如今，若能称其为正事……王师毅觉得山上安静，自然多想了些，这一想连马都顿足不前，便甩脱那些担心，直奔下山。

怎么过了南云山，就像是不同国度一般？路人和乐，路旁茶店里也不见武林中人。已是午后，王师毅走了一路没看见客店，这边凶险，又不愿随意露宿，幸好遇上一位精神矍铄的老者，上前问询。那老人说这近处就是安德城，古时两朝都城，现今是商贾云集之地，骑马不须一时便到了。王师毅谢过，上马前去。

到达安德城门时太阳才略西斜，城中道旁有些小摊已在收拾。王师毅人生地不熟，只看一位卖包子的青年面善，便上前作揖：“小兄弟，这城里的客栈在哪儿？”

那青年放下手巾打量他一番，才说：“近来不知城里有什么事，客栈总是满的——不过我这儿生意也好了……你若真要住下，去南市集转转，那边常有民家私宿的人拉客。”

王师毅赶忙谢谢，转身要走；那青年像是见他背上“师文”，又叫住他：“看你身上佩刀，莫非是武林人士？”这自然藏不住，王师毅又回来。

“那你去聚贤茶铺找韩家二爷替你想想办法。他那人热情，尤其喜欢结交江湖豪杰。”

韩家二爷？王师毅在江湖上没听过这等名号，想来不应是哪里的侠士。顺着青年指的路摸到聚贤茶铺，里面一片热闹。王师毅栓了马进去一看，桌上坐的，个个都似江湖中人，可没一个王师毅认识的。

拣一静处坐下，王师毅听周围人议论，说的都是各家武功长短，名门名器秘辛，引人入胜，王师毅也不觉凑近了些，知道有人招呼他，才略正坐。

“这位侠士初来此地？”那人打扮不似小二，看起来三十多岁，衣袍曳地，上有金丝银线缀着，配饰玉器细看自是珍奇——王师毅想来，此人应是茶铺掌柜。

见王师毅有些拘谨，那人便先介绍道：“韩得元家老二，聚贤茶铺韩赫。”

这位一定是刚才听说的韩家二爷。王师毅赶紧幸会幸会，那边韩赫有礼地问能否坐下，他自然应允。还没等王师毅开口，韩赫先唤堂上几人去后面取夏末刚下的艾茶来，虽不是什么待客上品，但王师毅喝了，知道韩赫实在，是看人选茶的，这个天气里喝此茶真是定神舒心。

“看来王兄听过韩某人名字，不知为何事前来，我好有个照应？”韩赫听王师毅介绍，也看出王师毅难色，主动一步询问。王师毅也不掖藏，直说住店之事，韩赫一听，脸上笑开了。

“那些民宿里多有手脚不净之人，碰巧遇上，若还被栽赃陷害，那又是麻烦。”韩赫眉眼和善，让人看了就想亲近，“不如这样，在我府上客房寄住一晚，明日早上出发，如何？”

“这怎么成？”王师毅受宠若惊，暗道这韩家二爷果然热情好客，可这才刚刚结识，就带入家中，总有不好。韩赫自然一再邀请，还说自家常有武林人士客居，并不麻烦。

正推拒间，茶铺外来了一人，走路动作看起来有些迟缓，双臂环抱动也不动，下人打扮，径直向王师毅这桌走来。等到了韩赫身边，躬身轻声问：“管事问，二爷此次回来，可为老爷子带什么东西了？”

看来是韩府下人。王师毅不管别家事情，且喝茶，张望茶铺里那一桌桌的人。可还没看仔细，就觉有目光过来——那韩府下人边听韩赫说话边悄悄打量他，那眼神，令人有些不适。

“跟管事说，茶铺这边来了客人，我邀人暂住，让他打扫打扫。”韩赫说着看向王师毅，点点头。

等下人走了王师毅继续推拒，可韩赫只道那边吩咐人准备好了，再喝杯茶，回去必盛宴款待。王师毅窘然，一来也是麻烦别人，二来出门在外，对人总要防着些，可如今韩赫总是三言两语就把他的话拨开，他就这样被“赶”到韩府去。

随韩赫回府，还没到就远远看见门口有个人物，身上玄青短衫，但质地细腻，衣领也暗藏金光。那人见韩赫领王师毅来了，也不迎，只在门口不冷不热地说了句：“二爷。”

“你怎么会出来迎我？”韩赫笑道，“等急了也不是你这般的，快去照管老爷子吧！”

看来这玄青衣衫的人就是方才说的管事。王师毅觉得该打个照面，毕竟来韩府要麻烦着他，便略礼了礼。那管事却一直不看他，等韩赫率先进门，才缓缓转脸过来，扫了王师毅一眼。

管事身量大约比他矮些，但瘦，刚才这一转脸，王师毅就看见侧脸：肖似西域奇人的钩鼻，眼睑半垂，没甚精神的模样；嘴角上扬，却看不出喜乐的意思；皮肤白中泛青，怎么看都觉是位病人。

煞是奇怪。王师毅皱了皱眉，却好像被管事看见；还没等他解释，那管事的嘴角又翘了上去，露出一线森森的牙齿。

真教人不大舒服。等跟上韩赫一问，才知道，刚才那位是跟在韩老爷子身边的管事，平日里也不常在家中闲逛，不必在意。

晚饭太过丰盛，王师毅又是一阵不好意思。席间韩赫也与他聊起武林上事情，说的都是些王师毅所不知晓的过去光景，听着颇有意思。饭后也无别事，韩赫请他早些休息，王师毅被下人引到客房，刚一坐下，就觉得奇怪。

怎么今日一过南云山，赤目血魔的事情连半个字都没听见？

这不对。王师毅先前是被韩赫谈吐吸引，心中隐约有些感觉，可到现在静下来才彻底觉得不对。南云山旁说是毫无江湖人士没有消息倒也作罢，只是这远近闻名的安德城里，特别是那个人头攒动的聚贤茶铺，怎么会没有一点议论？整个安德城里的人就像是活在一个与赤目血魔无关的天地里，桃源深处一般。

可这里并不是封闭的地方，不可能没人知道赤目血魔。王师毅如此一想，可疑，哪里都可疑，那热情的韩赫，那紧盯着他的下人，那阴森诡异的管事……连那安德城门边卖包子的小贩都十分可疑。王师毅再坐不住了，起身要出去探探。可脚一着地就有种虚浮之感，虽还能走动，可颇费气力。

分明是被人下了药，不知这韩府有何蹊跷。他抓过“师文”，左右警惕，推门出去。

可门外只有夜色笼罩的小巧庭院，一切都与寻常夜晚没甚区别。王师毅不论，恐被假象迷惑，只想尽快出府。刚摸索到边门，便看有人先他一步，也穿过边门出去……

等等！刚才那人的身影……王师毅觉得熟悉，想起一人，心中大惊。

宁远庆？京城宁家长子宁远庆？

他不是早没了消息，怎么会在这里出没？

王师毅脚下不停，跟上去，也离了韩府。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

原本进城时太阳西斜，安德城谈不上热闹，可现在月亮上来了，这城里彻底荒凉下来，烟雾缭绕，虽还是夏天，但让王师毅从脚底窜上一阵寒意。远近几条街没有人声，王师毅不想，只跟上那个极似宁远庆的人影，不觉间便出了北面狭小的城门，来到安德北郊的荒芜之地。

王师毅听刚经过不久的城门“吱呀”地轻轻合上，忽觉那“宁远庆”说不定是有人故意放出来诱他的幌子——可又是谁知道这宁远庆正是他去寻赤目血魔半月至今未归的友人，进而用此人身份加害于他？

还没来得及细想，四下里由风及草一阵骚动，惹得王师毅屏息张望，却毫无人的气息。刚要松下气来四处探看，忽地发现关上的城门边有个人影，看着像是那个“宁远庆”，王师毅握了握“师文”刀柄，上前几步。

“宁兄……”王师毅正要试探着问他，可那“宁远庆”猛然向这边扑了过来，似要杀王师毅个措手不及。

月光幽暗，王师毅看不清楚“宁远庆”神情，只觉他双手举起、十指似鹰爪一般袭来，甚为狰狞——也不容多想，王师毅挥刀过来，抵挡在身前，以强力将“宁远庆”抗了过去。

宁兄……他不是擅用琵琶钩的么？怎么如今手上没有？王师毅还没思考“宁远庆”为何向他扑来，就先察觉了异样。那“宁远庆”被他阻挡，停在原地轻晃了一会儿，动作诡异反常；王师毅以“师文”护体，上前一步要看个仔细，可那人又背身过去，脚下有了动作，就势要放倒王师毅。

可人身怎么敌得过“师文”，王师毅还没亮出招式，“宁远庆”的右边小腿便被“师文”劈了下来，飞出几尺远。

“宁兄！你这是做什么？！”王师毅看那断腿，醒悟过来，好友竟与他武力相向，他竟斩了好友一条小腿。王师毅正要过去查看“宁远庆”情况，却被那人反扑在身上，死死掐上颈部。

王师毅只觉颈上那双手如铁般坚硬，像是有铁爪将他脖子钉在地上一般，连挣扎的余地都没有。他腾出手来，触上“宁远庆”那双手，在夏夜中冰寒刺骨，心中觉得不妙，便不顾那手去探“宁远庆”的面孔……

这“宁远庆”……竟没有鼻息！王师毅听人说过有些人死后尸身能自行动作，但没切实见过，更不知道还有这种要将活人置于死地的，心上慌乱，右手握紧“师文”就这样横着斩了过来……

“宁远庆”就这样被他自腰部劈作两截，一双僵硬的手还卡在他脖子上，但这般就能脱身。王师毅刚定了定神，刚才跪坐在他身上的“宁远庆”下半身忽然渐渐直起，向着他一步步走过来。

……这样绝不是什么尸变，定有他人恶意操纵！王师毅见那半截身体脚步越来越快，在惨淡月光下一脚深一脚浅地走着，不禁悚然；转念一想，方才他劈断的是好友的尸首——一来宁远庆全尸不保，二来……他们果然遭遇不测了……

心上激痛，王师毅想起好友音容笑貌，又看眼前那个僵在地面上的半身，其上的面容诡异地保持着狞笑；被人杀害还能说是武艺不精壮志未酬，可死后身体被人如此摆弄，还用来袭击他，实在是……

怒火中烧。王师毅仰天大喝：“何方妖孽！只会缩起头来辱人尸首！有本事出来会一会我王师毅！！”

那暴怒之声在空旷的城郊回响了一阵，不见有人回应，只是原先还在走动的半截身体突然停步，直直地站立在那里，周围一片死寂。

这地方仍旧全无人气。王师毅有些失望，以为自己的猜测实为妄想，一阵闷钝。正在此时，握着“师文”的手腕上袭来刻骨生痛，就如皮开肉绽一般，指尖松劲，竟把“师文”掉落在地上。

手腕上什么都没有，也不见有内功逼来的迹象。可王师毅想去捡“师文”的时候，却发现这只手再也动不了了。

这是什么道理？王师毅伸出另一手，可才到腰部，手腕又是一阵剧痛，便再也下不去了。

王师毅不信，动了动腰部，再是双腿——只要他动了任何一处，那处必定会被莫名的疼痛搅动一番，然后动弹不得。不多会儿，王师毅已经是彻底僵在原地，除了脸上表情，身上没有一个地方能有些动静。

好像身体都不是自己的了一般……可还是能感觉到阵阵的痛……王师毅第一次如此恐惧，那一点一点不能动的身躯仿佛在预兆着即将发生的事情一般，将他紧绷着的意志逼向了崩溃边缘。

就在此时，他面向的安德北门里摇摇摆摆地走出一人，深黑色的衣服，在夜色中看不太清晰；但那人的皮肤极白，被服色与夜晚衬托出来，远远看去，就像是一张人脸和一双手浮在空中一般，颤颤悠悠地向这边来。王师毅是不知怎么被定在原地的，否则就算以他的胆量，夜里见到这样场面，也会扭身想逃。

待那人近了，王师毅总算看清他——垂眼钩鼻，玄青色的短衫，是韩府那个站在门口的管事！


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

“你！”王师毅就觉那管事有异，可被韩赫一说就忘却了，如今看来，宁远庆的尸体，还有他眼下无法动弹，说不定都和这个阴森可怖的家伙有关！

“王师毅？”那人先开口，报出他名字；王师毅听见自己名字被那人用疙里疙瘩的声音从嗓子里送出来，一身寒意，“你倒清楚……有些慧根。”

不知这个男子究竟在说什么，王师毅又妄图挣动，可除了表情，他不能用任何部分去威胁那跟宁远庆尸体一样在狞笑着的男子。

“驱尸乐六。记住。”男子像是报出自己名号，王师毅听了，反应了许久才想起，“驱尸乐六”，这人在江湖上可是有些名气。

“怎么，知道我是谁了？那也方便。”乐六左手凭空向旁边挑了两下，躺在地上的“师文”竟自己腾空而起，晃了晃，来到乐六那只手里，稳稳地被别人握了去。

“这刀好，就是沉了点儿。”乐六感叹了一句，又说，“听过乐六名号，知道落在我手里就两个选择么？”

从七岁第一次见起，“师文”就没离开王师毅身边。如今却被这个“驱尸乐六”握在手中——王师毅看着那只在暗地里映着月光泛出银色柔光的手，恨得咬牙切齿。

那乐六手指细长，有“师文”刀柄做衬，那就更显得细长，作为一个男子的手指，极尽病态。反看乐六面孔，一样的光泽，年纪似乎才二十出头，气息浅淡——王师毅这才反应过来，从先前乐六出现，到现在贴身而立，根本没有活人的感觉。

“一个便是做我的玩具。”乐六说着，斜眼看了看还立在旁边的宁远庆身体，让王师毅明白什么意思，“不愿的话，也可以做我徒弟。”

什么？徒弟？跟这妖孽一样去辱人尸体？？王师毅听了，脸上表情也狰狞起来，恨不得咬断面前乐六直挺的鼻梁。乐六见了轻笑，笑声带着种颤抖，摇摇曳曳，挠得人心上凄厉。

“我看你有些潜质，不如选后者吧？”乐六什么意思，方才不杀他，是为了收个徒弟。王师毅一想宁远庆那僵硬的身体，怎么会答应他这种念头，嘴上喊着：“你这侮辱死人的妖邪！想收我王师毅做徒弟？痴人说梦也不是你这种说法！”

乐六倒不生气，手指间把玩着“师文”，眼神不知道看向哪处。过了一会儿才说：“那你是要选第一种么？”

“谁会做你这种选择……”王师毅还没说完，原在乐六手里的“师文”就脱出他手，像浮在空中一般，抵上王师毅咽喉。王师毅从未被自己爱刀“师文”威胁过，顿时没了声音，难以置信地瞪着乐六。

“那就用你的刀轻轻地来这么一下——你放心，我能帮你把疤痕修补好的，以你的身形，绝对是件挺漂亮的玩具。”乐六像是在跟他谈论什么字画什么花瓶一样谈论着即将变成尸体的他自己，王师毅被“师文”逼着，觉得颈项上已经渗出血来，但除了瞪大双眼等待死亡，他什么都做不了。

“……哦，忘记替人问你。”乐六挑在空中的左手手指忽地停了，问道，“你来安德做什么的？也像刚才那人一样，找什么‘赤目血魔’寻仇？”

王师毅想点头，但觉得又不全对，正犹豫间，看乐六眼神也不大耐烦，想要尽快解决了事；情急之中，王师毅忽地想起前些日子在隔格阁里，那掌柜说过，遇上凶险，就报“煌镜宸”名字……

“……煌……”犹豫间，王师毅挤出这样一字。乐六没听仔细，凑近了些。

“煌……煌镜宸……”王师毅也不知要如何报人名号，只是现下情势令人只能勉强挤出几个字来，所以只能说“煌镜宸”三字。

“啊？”乐六上挑的嘴角放了下来，脸上顿时写满麻烦，疑惑了一会儿突然冷笑出来，“哼，你跟我说这人有什么用？王师毅，你求错人了。”

乐六虽然这么说着，可王师毅感觉得到，颈上的“师文”退后了分毫。

这个乐六，居然真的知道“煌镜宸”！王师毅头一次遇上这般状况，被人用自己佩刀抵着性命，还因为报出一个陌生名字便得到缓和。正想着下一步该跟乐六说些什么才好，王师毅惊觉“师文”整个撤了，又回到乐六手上；而乐六难得抬起眼来，直勾勾地盯着王师毅脸庞，视线教人毛骨悚然。

“不过，你一提醒我倒想起那庸医来。”乐六自顾自说着，听语气比原先振作了一些，像是寻到什么新乐趣了一般，“上次他跟我说过的，可我一直没找到恰到好处的器物盛着……”

乐六这次没有假借别的东西，而是伸出右手，轻触王师毅的下巴；他这一动，王师毅发现自己身体上几个部分都跟着他那动作扭转了方向，全然不听自己主人的指派。

乐六缓缓地将王师毅的下巴推到一边，眼神像是从沿着他的耳根颈部一直向下，钻进夏夜里半敞着的衣领里去了……

“你倒合适。恰到好处。”乐六的目光令动弹不得的王师毅身上闪过一阵寒战，“算你运气，如今你有了第三种选择，王师毅……”

王师毅突然觉得，那说不定是比死去比死去以后被人侮辱尸体更可怕的下场，就如同那宁远庆的半截身子一样，静静地等在他不远的前路上。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

“虎狼密医”的名号王师毅听过，叫谷角，是个怪名字。名字怪行事更怪，此人会被归为邪道的缘故，是他常行善医人疾病，医到后来总会有些不大耐烦，用病人试起药来；之后病人多半是残了死了，他抖抖衣袖就走，好像残了死了都是病人的命数一般，也不知偿命。

方才乐六在城门外提到的“庸医”就是说谷角的。乐六不知用什么办法就将王师毅拖回城里，也不回韩赫府上，只往西走。王师毅手脚全然不听自己控制，只能随着莫名其妙的力量穿过安德城，在一座民居前停下。这民居外表没什么奇怪之处，只是内里传出阵阵混杂的药味儿，王师毅明白了，大概是乐六说的医生。

民居的门没闩，乐六直接推门进去，也不往厅堂也不往内院，只走近旁小路，穿到小院子里树丛中一间独立的小屋门口，轻轻动了动手指，那门就被敲响了起来，声音不大，但有着奇怪的节奏。不一会儿那门就开了，一个男人探头出来：“我说谁呢！三更半夜，整个安德城就你会出来闲逛！”

那男人面庞俊美，有些温文气度，可右边眉毛缺了一半，像是被用刀挖去一般，疤痕清晰，看久了有些狰狞。

“少废话。上次你说的药拿来。”乐六与人说话爽快，句子断得快。

男人被乐六这么一问，突然变得像没睡醒一般，语速迟钝地问他：“……什……么……药？”

“谷角，你看清我带着什么东西过来。”乐六说着，动动右手，在他一旁的王师毅就扯动全身地摆着，像是在引假作迷糊的男人注意，打起招呼来。

王师毅想反抗，可是身上除了痛就是痛，没有别的感觉没有别的变化。

谷角打量了一番王师毅，点点头：“这个确实不错，你从哪儿挑的？”

“大概又是来找麻烦的。自己送上来的。”

“恩，算你运气好……以你现在的钩子能制得住他？”谷角一边跟乐六说一边又将王师毅细细看了一遍——这人的眼神不似乐六那种，但也有些冷淡，完全不像看人的眼神。

“自然下过药了。”乐六又勾了勾嘴角，“按你的说法，可撑不了多久。”

“所以找我来了？”谷角靠在门柱上一会儿，就要进去，“我也想早点试试，你且等会儿。”

乐六看他背影，忽地又说：“我怕以后麻烦，先知会你一声。这人叫王师毅，知道‘煌镜宸’这名字。”

谷角背影明显一僵，扭头过来：“这不对吧，我不晓得‘王师毅’这名字。”虽然这么说，但谷角还是走过来，靠近王师毅看看，“他现在能说话吧？我先问问他……”

“刚才嫌吵封了嘴。我看他是道听途说，没什么凭据。你配药去吧。”乐六觉得麻烦，不给谷角凑过来问的机会，敷衍过去。王师毅心中忿恨，乐六前面说他求错了人，莫非真正跟“煌镜宸”有些瓜葛的是眼前这个缺了眉毛的男人？是不是跟他说起隔格阁掌柜的事情就能化险为夷？

王师毅偶尔觉得想凭一个名字脱险的念头有点贪生怕死之嫌，可是他尚未直面赤目血魔就落入别人之手，无论如何，心有不甘。

谷角听乐六这么说，也不多论：“我想也是，我没见过的人，应该也跟这名字没什么关系。”边说边走进屋里，过了一刻才出来。

“这个拿着。”谷角手上一个碧蓝色的小罐，在浅淡的月光下看还有些透明，王师毅斜眼看过去，就觉得那罐子里放的药一粒一粒，不知道是因为谷角手上晃动还是其他什么缘故，那一粒一粒的东西在罐子里动得有些奇怪，王师毅看着，怎么都觉得是活物，心上一阵紧绷。

“这就好了？”乐六摇了摇那罐子，“只要放出来就能找到地方？”

“喂！你别摇得太厉害了！”谷角拦他，“摇晕了找不到方向了怎么办？”

“看你说的，落在我手上，死了都能找得到方向。”乐六笑着，把罐子揣在怀里。

这时谷角又拿出一个小巧的瓶子：“喏，这个，药引。”

“还要药引？这么麻烦？”“要不你叫它们找什么去撕咬？拿好了！记得先服下去！”谷角面上不耐起来，将小瓶塞给乐六。

乐六干脆，拿了东西就要拖王师毅回去，不想谷角在后面叫他。

“乐老六你下手悠着点，别把活人当死人；要是人死了，浪费了这东西，我不知什么时候还能再弄一些来！”谷角跟乐六论起死活，初听似乎是有些人性，可说到后面原来是怕浪费了自己的药材，“等你养好了，记得让他来我这边转转，让我也看看成果。”

乐六听了，鼻间哼笑，算是答话。

王师毅一路上不断地尝试挣脱控制，可引来的只是加倍的疼痛，那掌控的力量似乎更强了。乐六带他回的，是韩府；既然乐六白天还是韩府的管事，那住的地方也不会分开。只是韩府的人要是知道府里住了个这般人物，会不会恐惧万分。

想到这个，王师毅就记得韩赫那模样——以韩赫那种阅历，怎么会让府里混一个驱尸乐六，如此奇怪的人物，难道都不疑他么？

说不定这安德韩府根本就是个魔窟！王师毅愤然，面对乐六，他只能干瞪眼，瞪着乐六把他拖进自己房里。

乐六的屋子很普通，但又很怪。四壁没什么东西，屋子里也没什么摆设，只有最简单的器物，可王师毅一进来，反倒觉得这个屋子是满的，挤得荒，真不知道是哪儿来的错觉。

一关房门，乐六就把他扔在床上，自己从手上不知卸下了些什么——王师毅这才想起来，“师文”还是北郊空地上扔着，如今要是被人拣去……

可乐六不许他多想别的事情。乐六将王师毅的嘴巴强行打开，掏出谷角后来塞的小瓶，将其中泛着豆绿色的药丸放进王师毅口中，令他强行吞咽下去。

没有任何味道，王师毅觉得自己的喉部都动弹不得，只能任那药丸囫囵而下。到底是什么怪药？下肚了一段时间，没见什么效果，似乎也没毒性，王师毅就觉得那药停在腹中一处，然后就再不能觉察到了。

不知还有什么样的事情，王师毅心中焦急，他知道眼下只是保住了性命，今后还有什么样的苦头，大约要等那碧蓝罐子里的东西……

正想着，乐六就将它拿了出来。罐子是用油纸封着的，那油纸上不知浸了什么药，有种浅淡的药香。如今罐子里的东西都安稳在罐底，王师毅心想刚才大约是错觉，就看乐六在油纸上戳开一个小洞，手指在洞上停了许久，不知在干嘛。

还没等他看清楚，乐六就发现了他的目光，转脸过来。

“王师毅，别辜负我的期许。”乐六从那个洞口将罐子上的油纸撕扯开来，要将罐子里的东西倒出来，“给我好好挺住，只要撑过了今夜，事情就好办了。”

不明白乐六话里的含义，王师毅的注意先被倾倒在乐六手上的东西吸引了过去——靛蓝色的东西，碎散在乐六手上，像是大块的粉末。

……不，不对……那些东西出了罐子竟然渐渐活动起来，不安地颤动着想要从乐六掌中爬出来。王师毅定睛细看，那不是什么药粉，分明是一只只靛色甲壳的小虫！


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

他要用那些小虫干什么？王师毅心中隐约有些猜想，但理智让他把那些猜想都赶出去。可乐六捧着那些小虫越来越靠近，王师毅已经抑制不住了。

那些东西，难道是要放到我身上的吧？

若是放，他想怎么放？

王师毅直瞪着那些手掌中的东西，一个个好似都要爬向不同的方向，又有一些像是被什么绑在一起一般，并排列着，僵在乐六那苍白的掌心里，幽蓝幽蓝的。

“别害怕，它们不伤人，只是等爬到地方还要一会儿——我想嘛，熬一熬就过去了。”乐六说得轻松，从掌中分出一半来，撑开王师毅的嘴巴……

少说也有十几只，也不知目标是何方，就这么生生爬了进来。方才看见那些东西如小米粒般大，等真进了口中，可完全不一样。每只虫子不知道有几只小足，王师毅数不过来，觉得那些小足一步接着一步，从唇齿上爬过，进而是舌尖到舌根的距离，每一步都点在他口内，像是用细针玩笑般浅浅地戳着，绝不伤身，但每触一下都能引发他的颤抖——想想夏日里蚊虫的叮咬，那还有一针见血的爽快，可是这些小虫不懂，它们只是在找着什么东西，都不是一个方向，有的找对了，有的干脆攀着牙根在口内转了一圈，也没找到行进的方向。

痒得出奇。才刚等那些小虫都爬了进来，王师毅浑身都浮出了汗珠；那种绵绵不绝的触感，令人想用手指在嘴里胡乱捣弄一阵。

随着爬进来的虫子数量增加，王师毅的痛苦也渐渐攀升上去。用刀，或者剑之类的，在里面划下一层血肉，连同那些虫子那些细微的感觉一起——说不定那时都不知道疼痛，只要它们都脱离了身体，便是爽快。

“嗯？真像那庸医所说，摇晕了？”乐六听见王师毅从嗓子眼里嘶哑地发出声响，虽不清晰但也凄厉的，疑惑着，动了动右手；王师毅感觉那些小虫也变了方向——原来那些东西也受着乐六的掌控，不论是动不了的身体还是折磨着他的虫子，都是乐六操控的。

王师毅发出的细弱悲鸣声持续不断，乐六封了他的声音，可阻不断那种响动；听着实在不耐，向他口中探看一番，忽地让他闭上了嘴巴。

这下嗓子里的响动彻底变成呜呜的低音，王师毅自己听着，就像路边野狗袭人前的蓄势一般，愤怒不已。这下合上了嘴巴，那些虫子成了含在体内的东西，瞬间都找到了方向，聚在一处爬了起来。极恐怖的感觉，顺着喉咙的内侧一点点向下，那些细小的足尖点着跳着，教人恨不得割断了喉头。

“怎么这样就受不住了？后面的该怎么办？”乐六一说，王师毅才想起他手中还是一半的虫子，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“是不是不知道我要放这些进去干嘛？”乐六看见那眼神，知道王师毅直盯住剩下的小虫，特意放在离他眼睛近点的地方，“别怕，它们不是一直住在里面，等上面的和下面的咬在一起，它们很快就都死了。”

……“上面的”……和“下面的”……王师毅感觉到那些“上面的”小虫已经爬到胸口，磨人的痛苦令他恨不得去撞头边的木板，又听乐六说到“下面的”，疑惑得忘记了胸中的骚动。什么“下面的”？

乐六知道他疑惑，笑了，也不多解释，拎起手指，舞动起来。王师毅第一次看乐六手指上有这么大动作，那几根细长白皙的手指在幽暗的灯光中上下摆动，是极美的画面，美得有种妖异的感觉。

王师毅的目光被拖在那手指上还没反应过来，他自己的双手竟然动了起来，自顾自地扯开腰带衣衫。若说先前不能动只是被剥夺了自由，现在是被人操控起来，有了不出于己意的动作。

这就是驱尸乐六的看家本事。只是平时都是驱动毫无知觉的尸体，眼下是个活人，是王师毅这个五感尚存的活人。

似乎不像操控尸体那般轻松自如，乐六指上动作越来越复杂，可王师毅的双手仍旧不全听他使唤。

“若不用这办法，你看，就是不大听话。”乐六像是也费尽力气一般，扯着王师毅双手抖动着要解下裤子。王师毅听了有点明白，那个谷角给的，不论是药，还是虫子，都是让乐六能找个法子好好地控制活人的。

乐六说撑过今夜事情就好办了，王师毅也明白了，他撑过去了，就彻底成了乐六的玩具，最新奇的玩具，活生生的玩具。

行尸走肉。王师毅觉得与其这样受辱，不如在城郊就死在“师文”之上，倒还干净些。正想着，就看自己的手褪下裤子，将身体暴露出来；在别人面前袒露身体，王师毅平时也许不会在乎，可现在这场面教人羞愤不已——更可怕的是，乐六似乎完全不觉得奇怪，只是停下手指动作，把另一手凑过去——王师毅认得出，那手掌里是一群与身体里折磨着他的东西一般的靛蓝虫子。

这回清楚了，乐六说要“上面的”和“下面的”咬在一起，下面的那些原来是走这处！

这么肮脏的地方……王师毅光是想着虫子如从口中爬进去一样走这里，身上的冷汗就湿淋淋地冒了出来。乐六不管他挣动得厉害，指尖已经触到穴口的皱褶上……

谁都没这样碰过那里，仅仅是接触的瞬间，王师毅皮肤腾地变了颜色——王师毅看得见，红彤彤的，像被火光映着似的。

“活人就是活人，敏感得很。”王师毅看那乐六神情，跪坐在他两腿之间，勾起令人发寒的笑容，比爬在他胸口里面的那些更加可怕；乐六那不知道看在何处的视线好像在他身上扫过了几个轮回，引起激烈的颤抖，“那可有你受的了。”

话音刚落，就有虫足触着穴口；还没等王师毅发出嘶鸣，就一个接着一个地爬了进来。

如果说先前口中的那些是永不停止的痒意，那现在的就是让人找不到魂魄的蚀骨折磨。虫子沿着喉咙下去，王师毅觉得就像以前吃酥糖时把粉末粘在喉咙里，只不过这次的会动，异常不适；可现在这是只出不进的地方，从未有过什么东西要从这处进身体的，这些虫子是第一个，完全不能估量的触觉，只是爬进去一点，就让王师毅完全忘记了自己身在何处、为何在此。

先前的颤抖到如今已经成了不正常的振动了，被乐六固定住的身体逃脱不出来，只能在原地抖着要抵抗自下而上的骚动。王师毅瞪大了双眼，额上身上青筋一条条地爆了出来，整个人都在压制着，想张开身上的每一根血脉，想大声嘶吼，但乐六不给他余地。

溃不成军，王师毅若是能发出声音，一定会求这个邪魔饶了自己，就算是一死，也是种解脱；可是心中被这种折磨激了起来，反倒愈发坚硬，死撑着最后的尊严，要用尽身体里的力量，将那些仍在入口徘徊的虫子推挤出去。

“这样可不行，还是乖乖让它们进去，否则会吃更多苦头。”乐六看出他的企图，放低声音，像在劝诱，“你以为它们都是死物？你越抵抗，它们会越快活的。”

不用乐六提醒，王师毅也感觉到了。那些折磨在不断加剧，令人疯狂得失魂落魄。王师毅意识恍惚，体内的动静全无止境，他不知何时才能麻木下去——还没有彻底昏厥，脸上就有湿热的东西垂流而下……

我竟然为此落泪了么……王师毅不想承认，那一定是因为眼睛瞪得太久才会发生的事情，绝不会是他的哭泣。

但就在这个瞬间，他两腿之间的那个阴森的男子顿住了。王师毅感觉得到那种视线，寒意逼人地聚集在他的脸上，大概是乐六也注意到了那泪水的存在。

紧接着的，不是因泪水而来的缓和，而是彻骨的阴冷气息。

“把那东西收回去！”乐六的声量一直不大，如今也只是提高了音调，可那声音就像是直接灌入王师毅的脑中一般，撞得头壳直响，“看来我得好好教训你……”

乐六说着，两根手指突然抵上了入口，猛地撑开那处，引来撕裂的痛感。

王师毅眼前一片白花花的也不知道是什么，先前在穴口打转的小虫们像是一见到光亮慌了起来，爬得更快了，却找不到正确的方向，迷顿不堪。

“非要我亲自给它们引路你才痛快，是不是，王师毅？”乐六一个字一个字地咬着，一根手指捅了进去，要为那群小东西打开一条通路。


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

小米粒般的虫子不算什么，可如今来了一根手指，王师毅就觉得下身麻木片刻，一时间说不出痛感——仅仅是为了那一指，身体就张开了。

果然，顺着那一指的引导，小虫们终于找到目标，向着更深远的地方行进。身体更加隐秘的地方都能觉察到虫足的挑弄，王师毅的身体好像从那处开始，被成千上万的靛蓝色小虫霸占住了，不止是口中和下体的甬道，胸膛、四肢、手脚，都像被虫子爬满一样，严严实实地笼罩在上面。

肯定会被钻进更深的地方。王师毅迷茫地想着，可乐六却对这样的程度不大满意，他那跟细长的手指所触及的区域还是太窄，他总觉得不够，手指在被紧束的地方来回探索。

这下王师毅发现，乐六的那一根手指比一群虫子的小脚更加厉害；乐六似乎想将里面那一道道皱褶都抚平，否则会让小虫们半路被扼杀，前功尽弃。就只是这一根手指，就令王师毅忘记了胸口里窝藏着的那些虫子，将注意全放在手指之上。

那手指的动静……王师毅方才见过乐六操纵尸体，也见过他操纵物体与活人，只是指尖细小的动作，被操纵的就会有幅度巨大的反应——这样说起，乐六的动作一定得异常精准，才不会造成半点差池。王师毅先前仅仅是猜想，如今才算深刻体会到，千百只虫足都无法匹敌，好像那手指的皮肤都成了精怪，不受主人控制，就会自己动弹。这样的东西愈见深入，不久似乎还觉得不够，退出了一点，转眼间就合着第二根，一起钻进来。

王师毅怎么受得了这种对待，最隐秘的疼痛，毫不留情的突入，将他的神志拨乱。两根手指，大概被一把小巧的匕首捅进去就是这样的感觉，撕裂扯动，更可怕的是，那匕首还带着柔软的倒刺。

“……难不成，还真给那庸医说准了，摇晃得厉害，那些家伙都晕头转向了？”乐六语意轻慢，王师毅听得出来，虫子大概是找不到方向，不知道往里面，都堵在一处，来回爬动。

乐六有些不耐，很快又加了一根手指。王师毅头顶一阵刺痛，就觉得下体像被分成两半了一般，连腿都被分别撕扯下来，瞬间失去了与身体的联系。早已断续的气息一点点地被王师毅吞了回去，伴随着胸口不停地拨动小脚的虫子，撑开体内每个平时不会开启的角落。

“这么紧，要是我把整只手都放进去，岂不是浪费了这些宝贝？”乐六看着他身下情形，突然冷冷地说了一句，预示着残酷的行为，也预示着不正常的死亡。王师毅一听见就睁大了眼睛，仿佛无法理解乐六说的——一只手……都进去的话……不可能……还没等他想清楚那个画面，他就触及了死的边缘——或许就这样被折腾死了才好，否则成为驱尸乐六操控的东西，那种耻辱是王师毅毕生无法忍受的。

耻辱，就算身体被撕裂都没什么好害怕的，但耻辱是最痛苦的东西。把下体以这种体势暴露在这个邪恶的男人眼前，却毫无作为，连怒骂连决绝的机会都没有，被控制的身体，被控制的行动，被控制的前路，他甚至不能抗拒，只能僵硬地服从。以前有个朋友跟他说过武林正道没什么好处，混迹江湖一生，得来的就是一张脸面，倒不如离开，逍遥快活；王师毅与那友人豪饮，以此抚慰，自言活在武林中有的是自在，一张面皮，他也不在乎，只要能自在了，随便谁拿去都行——友人笑他不知武林龌龊不明人生疾苦，便不提了，可如今看来，脸面是什么东西，脸面就是尊严，他王师毅作为江湖男儿的尊严。

包裹着那来自别人的三根手指，王师毅觉得那一切都被乐六揉得稀烂，就差踩在脚底下做脏兮兮的鞋垫了。

王师毅早就控制不住自己的身体了，那些虫子，那些手指，由无法碰触的地点将他翻搅过来，像是把人的内面翻到外面一般，王师毅恨不得藏进身体里去。

可乐六那边，好像又不大一样了。随着三根手指，小虫们确实向里去了一些，一脚一脚地踩在从未被触碰的地方，撩动着埋在身体里乱七八糟细致琐碎的感觉。王师毅不知自己究竟在做些什么，更不知道究竟能做什么，只是任疼痛与骚动爬满全身；不一会儿，只听乐六说道：“你这里动得厉害，王师毅，到底是为了虫子，还是为了别的什么？”

不明白他指的是什么，王师毅迷蒙地想了许久——身体早不是他的了，那动弹的，也不应该是他的一部分。

“这下面就像是觉得饿了觉得渴了……”乐六边说边凑过来仔细看看，“顶着一张正义的面孔，这处不还是贪婪得紧，等着谁来帮你抓抓挠挠，是么？”

令人难堪的言语，王师毅被刺得耳朵里生痛，可连堵起耳朵的资格都没有。驱尸乐六，羞辱人的法子真教人愤怒不已；而且那话……分明是不把他当成男人！

“我倒是想起一个办法，”乐六突然直起腰贴近他的脸孔说道，“我看你的状况，等那些东西爬到了地方，你大概也没气了——不如我好心帮帮你？”

帮……帮……怎么帮？王师毅好不容易对准了乐六的脸，仔细分辨：这个男人还是那样垂着眼睛的神情，勾着嘴角挑着眉毛，面庞上总是扭曲着没有来处的恶意；光滑、苍白、看不出年纪的皮肤，没有阴影的存在，光洁如纸一般……

乐六就像个谜团一般，驱尸，这种神秘的能力，还有可以控制住活人的办法……王师毅混乱地想着。还有，在月夜中浮在空中缓缓舞动的纤长手指，如今，就在他的……

突然那几根手指退了出去，仅仅在刹那间，王师毅就失去了支点，上下的虫子一起窜动，刚才被手指吸引去的意识全都集中在暴躁不安的虫子上面，先前经历过的难耐痛苦变成了双倍席卷而来，令他想要突破出去张开嘴巴呐喊……

比手指更粗长的东西直冲进来。王师毅那些呐喊挣扎的欲望戛然而止，仿佛被堵起了气息通通畅的管道，陌生的感觉与恐惧在身体里膨胀起来，吞噬着他仅存的理智。


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

那是……等王师毅弄清楚了这如剑身一般的东西是什么，那东西已经一寸一寸地律动起来，推挤着他身体里有限的空间。

乐……六……王师毅被迫咬紧的牙关一点点地磨动起来，这个男人，这个男人，这个男人居然敢……

王师毅不是没听说过这种事情，只不过从未想过自己会被当作女人来用；看乐六伏在他身上的动作，感觉到身体被乐六渐渐霸占住掌控住连这种地方都不放过，王师毅觉得痛不欲生——身体上的什么疼痛什么扩张什么百虫钻心都无法计量，乐六用那个器物从他的精神上践踏过去，简直就是要剥夺他为人的权力。

可另一种奇怪的感觉在身体中弥漫开来。那群小虫的折磨锥心蚀骨，现在多了一处被男人蹂躏的地方，两种痛楚却不是叠加在一起的；王师毅被乐六捣弄的时候，那些小虫像是没有动静了像是死在他身体里了一样，转眼就能全然忘却；但王师毅也知道，若将心静下来，小虫都在那里，为了它们的目标上上下下地爬动，至今没能咬到一起去——可有了乐六的动作，他自然而然地遗弃了虫子爬过的奇痒，全力投入与乐六的角力中，没多久就陷进去，不能自拔。

“果然，所谓的武林豪杰，不过都是衣冠禽兽——多热情的反应啊……”乐六的语尾就像是满足的叹息，轻轻地飘进王师毅的耳朵里；乐六的羞辱，语言与动作，将王师毅逼到绝境。

什么反应什么热情，绝对没有！王师毅越是如此想着越是不能甩脱乐六带给他的解脱——这就是乐六说的“帮”，被虫子占据身体的痛苦由被男人占据身体的痛苦来代替，对王师毅来说，精神会集中在哪一边，一目了然。

王师毅想躲避小虫们的侵扰，自然就会紧紧缠住乐六，他要的是解脱要的是刺痛要的甚至是崩裂着的快乐，乐六看他先前的表情就洞察了一切，所以才会这样做。

那种潜入身体的摩擦，不同的角度，还有那些层层叠叠的力量……王师毅知道自己的身体被撑开了，张大到无法扩张的地步，为了逃避几十只小小的虫子，他就屈服，就愿意去吞吐另一个男人的祸根，还像是抓住救命稻草一般，如同一个卑贱的娼妓那样贪婪。王师毅在荒野中面对过许多次险境，可没有一次像现在这样胆怯，畏惧所有即将发生的事情，畏惧到要抛开自己的尊严，畏惧到想要逃！

为什么不能动弹？为什么不能发出声音？王师毅在迷乱间不停地质问自己，可刚想回答，却发现，若真能动能说话，他会不会根本违背自己的尊严，如乐六所说的那般不堪，向着一个可以掌控自己的男人摇尾乞怜？

那些虫子究竟去了哪里，王师毅已经不知道了。他只能感觉到乐六的手擒住了他的大腿，不时地向旁边分开，进而又贴合在他腰上……紧接着一点点向上，刚才被小虫骚扰过的胸口，喉间，而后是脸……

一声脆响，乐六在他脸上猛地一个巴掌，令他瞬时瞪大了眼睛。

“你太陶醉了吧？”乐六抬起眼死死地盯着王师毅的眼睛，空洞毫无生气的眼神，冷冰冰的警告声，“到结束为止，你都要保持清醒，我可不想前功尽弃。”

他在说什么？陶醉？那说的是我？王师毅只觉得昏沉，他自己明明没有动过，但被操弄得弹动的身体酸软无力，方才或许是差点睡着或者晕厥了吧？所以才会被乐六打醒过来。

“王师毅，我前面觉得你对驱尸有些慧根，没想到这种事上还有潜质，人不可貌相！”乐六说着，狠狠地顶了一下，那冲击，王师毅觉得嗓子眼里都被撞到，甚至有种错觉，那些从上面爬进去的虫子会被乐六挤出来。

就在这个瞬间，王师毅听见了自己的声音，虽然微弱，但确实是自己嗓子里钻出来的，断断续续的呻吟——不是已经被乐六夺去了声音么？怎么……

“用药还是控不了多久。”乐六当然也听见了，那语调，似乎有些庆幸，“我还得困住你一会儿，等那些宝贝们完成了任务，就不必担心药失效了。”

乐六的意思，药效已过，他不会再屈从乐六的控制。王师毅心上一阵激动，从指尖先动起来——明明已经失去了药力，可无论指尖还是足尖，都软弱无力地垂搭在那里，好像仍旧不属于他一样。

“如何？这样绝对有效。”乐六说的“这样”，应该指的是这种肮脏的勾当；王师毅终于可以自己咬紧牙关，忍着要从牙缝中冲出来的声音，鼻息粗重地偏开渐渐可以活动的头部——摆脱了乐六的操控，他更加痛恨眼下的感觉，他获得了自由，却动弹不得，被深深凿入体内的东西拴着，好像这般动弹不得反而是他的渴望。

乐六游刃有余地用这种方法掌握着重归自由的王师毅，漫漫无期地耸动，为王师毅掀起一阵又一阵的巨浪，淹没了王师毅一息尚存的理智，逐渐发出声响。低沉而婉转，王师毅的声音像一颗又一颗地珠子一般滚落，缓缓地在空中划出迷离的弧线。

必须这样占据着王师毅，占据到那些小虫咬上彼此的时刻，占据到那诡秘的丝线在他体内结成一团的时刻。

乐六要占据着王师毅，直到一个生气勃勃的英伟侠客彻底成为他手中玩具的时刻。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

在失去意识前王师毅知道，等这下一睁眼，就再没有河沙门掌门之子刀客王师毅了，有的是一具活着的尸体，被掏得一干二净的空壳。

清醒过来的时候，房中光线已经明亮起来，澄澈的宁静。窗外仿佛有些人声鸟声，但又像很远很远似的。王师毅躺在原先那张床上，身上盖着被子，严严实实的，并不觉得凉；四下里什么动静都没有，床上也没有别人。

王师毅突然想起，发现身体里那些虫子也不见踪影了，远去的骚动，残留的触感，好像昨夜的一切都是一场幻梦一般。

不过乐六说过，那些虫子只要咬上彼此，就会死去，然后大概就消融在他的身体里，不着痕迹。可只要那些小虫爬进去过，那一切都不会与以前相同了。

放一群虫子到人体中去，就能控制住别人？这是什么道理？王师毅初醒，迷蒙一阵，转到这个问题上来，愣是没想清楚。虽然听说过南疆有巫术可以用虫子来操控别人身体功能，但那是要虫子活在人体内，若不小心虫子死了，那就不能继续下去；现在乐六从那个虎狼密医那里弄来的靛蓝色虫子是要进去就死在里面的，全然不同的道理……

说不定，根本没有什么虫子……王师毅想着，抬起手臂——毫无阻碍，明明昨晚在乐六的控制之下完全不能动弹的手臂，如今除了有些酸痛以外，根本没有大碍。

岂有此理，昨晚上的事情，怎么可能是梦境！王师毅想起那种种情景，头中一阵轰响，历经的痛苦和羞辱都是那么清晰，总不可能是妄想。

可身体上，没有任何差别。王师毅又动了动脚，一样，除了酸痛，没有什么别的不对；扭了扭脖子，也可以看见周围的情景——他确实是被乐六拖进这间屋子，不是原先韩赫让下人领他去的客房。

到底怎么回事？王师毅挣扎着想坐起来下床看看情况，可这个动作扯住他的身体——闷钝的痛苦从下体传来，不同于外伤，那是一种被藏在里面的感觉；不必多想，王师毅知道那意味着什么。

驱尸乐六，这邪魔为了让虫子顺利进去，用这种最下贱的方法生生地侮辱了他的尊严。

想不顾身体里的疼痛下床来寻找逃脱的机会，王师毅觉得自己费了九牛二虎之力，都没能扎实地迈出一步。他在被子下面的身体是裸露着的，上面的痕迹触目惊心——王师毅看见的，似乎都不是乐六留下的痕迹，而是他自己抓挠出来的——这说明什么？后来他的身体早已经恢复了自由，可他没有以此挣脱乐六，而是屈服在乐六身下，还在自己身上留下了如此可耻的疤痕。

后来他的手放到哪儿去了？王师毅回忆不起来，他只记得在无法克制各种感觉进而伤害自己的时候被乐六阻止，下面的事情，他彻底记不清楚，被别的男人占据的羞耻感绝对超越了其他东西。

床边没有鞋，王师毅也不用，赤足下地，勉强移了两步。屋子里什么装饰都没有，家具简单至极，若不是床上的被子，根本没有人居住的迹象。王师毅随便看看，急着想走，可刚一转身，就见门边坐着一人！

乐六！

方才王师毅明明没有察觉有人存在此处的迹象，可一扭头就看见乐六一人坐在门边的一张太师椅上，张开四肢，垂着眼睛，没有任何动作，远看倒像是睡着了一般。

可乐六知道王师毅看过来了，立即说：“别乱动，回床上去。”

王师毅一听，确是乐六的声音，只不过语速缓慢，说着说着就像被什么绊住一般，就几个字，还断断续续。这又是怎么回事？王师毅以为见到乐六弱势，也不顾全身疼痛，加快步子要向房门走去——他心想这下总能逃过去，连衣物都来不及管，忍耐着径直走着。

乐六看着他的动作，但仍旧不动声色，静静地坐在那里。

还没想清楚乐六是什么情况，王师毅在门旁顿住，想迈开一步都不可能了。

不仅是双腿，胳膊、头颈、肩膀，明明房门就在眼前，只要伸手出去就能推开进而走出去，可就是没法将身体的任何一部分凑上去推门。王师毅拼尽力气，都没有反应，心中觉得不对，然后抽回手，往回略退一些，行动又不受限制了。

什么东西！只准后退，不能前进——就让你碰不到那扇门！

“我起来前把你栓好了，”乐六又缓缓开口，说话的速度仍旧那么慢，“这几天得养养，养好以前你别想出去。”

……“栓”！？这话怎么说得像对待犬马之辈对待牲口似的！王师毅心中激愤，但身上又真是没有办法突破一种无形束缚，只能僵持在门边，死死地瞪着乐六。

乐六察觉他在瞪这边，嘴角过了很久才挑上去，像是要费上许多力气一般：“白天里我都有事，你先好好在床上待着，晚上我闲了再来仔细检查。”

白天有事？你那闲坐的模样叫有事？王师毅不甘心被人束着，咬牙切齿：“……谁会受你支使？！你究竟用什么妖法把我困住，快点撤了！”

话一出口，王师毅才知道自己的声音奇怪，像是哑了似的——昨晚明明被乐六锁住声音，怎么现在像用多了一样嘶哑起来？

“妖法？王师毅，别把自己看不见的称作妖。”乐六嗓子里窜出几声诡异的响动，似乎是笑声，“你现在是不懂，若昨天你愿做我徒弟，我指点你一番，自然明白其中道理——可惜啊。”

“当你徒弟？！你以为人人都巴望着当你这种人不人鬼不鬼的妖怪！？”王师毅手脚都定在那里，毫无作为，只能逞逞嘴上厉害，“你跟那赤目血魔到底什么渊源，为他卖命，替他清道，还做些龌龊的勾当？！”

王师毅早想明白了，驱尸乐六肯定是赤目血魔收于麾下的邪道妖魔，问题是，赤目血魔究竟在什么地方？

“我不过寄人篱下，得人方便，卖命谈不上。”乐六的眼睛珠子也动也不动，王师毅仔细看了，他只有手指和脚尖有细微的动作，若不定睛，根本发现不了，“我在安德徒弟不多，忙不过来，想多几个替我做事，我也有点时间研究活人的玩法。

“既然你不乐意帮我掌着安德里的热闹，那我只好留你下来，助我琢磨琢磨玩法了。”

乐六也不抬起眼来，晓得王师毅还僵持在门边坚决不愿回到床上，轻叹一声，右边的手肘轻轻动弹。王师毅立即觉得身后一股力量在拉扯着他往回拽，怎么硬挣也脱不开身；但又跟昨天被乐六操控着的时候不同，昨天他感到自己是直挺挺的，被扯着脱衣服的时候还抖得厉害，而现在好像每个关节都不是他的了，或者说，好像自己已经不能按照想法控制身体，任由每个部分自说自话去——刚才下床是分明可以自如的！

“看来效果不错。”乐六看到他的窘态，声音里有些笑意，顿了一会儿，还状似由衷地说道，“先去歇着，好好养身体，别让我心疼，啊？”


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

王师毅听乐六那个暧昧不明的尾音，心头的火腾起来——那什么意思？还“心疼”……王师毅被莫名的力量拉扯着已经坐在床缘上，就差被凭空按倒塞进被窝里。乐六这种邪门歪道，使的什么办法，居然能把活人也掌控到这种地步；还有那些小虫……它们到底算什么作用？

乐六像是看透他的想法一般，忽地说：“告诉你无妨，若你想学，我以后也可以教你。”

“……这，这等邪法……”“昨天那般是我挂在你身上许多‘钩子’——我不想给它们叫个名号——那些都是钩在表皮上，对付死人的，控制起活人来，就不大好用。”王师毅刚想厉声打消乐六那个一直断不了的收他为徒的念头，乐六却不管，自顾自地说，“我就想，怎么把钩子挂到人身体里去……庸医知道了，就帮我寻了一群这种小宝贝，帮我把钩子挂进去，绞起来……”

乐六的声音里笑意越发浓厚，说着那些虫子那些“钩子”的事情，甚是得意；可落到王师毅耳朵里，就只觉得那是极其恐怖的事情，且不说给他带来的痛苦，光是想象，就令人不禁反胃。

等等……王师毅突然想起，“钩子”？我怎么没见到？而且昨天刚被控制的时候全身剧痛连连，现在既然被钩着体内，怎么也不见疼痛？

“当然，这次我改过，千载难逢的东西，我不想他五脏六腑都搅乱了，轻易死了去。”乐六就像是明白王师毅在想些什么一般，一句接一句地答他疑惑，“等以后你要是呆久了，能看清楚了，别妄想用刀剑把它们割了——能降得住这些联系的人，我只见过一个，而他犯不着救你。”

为什么会成这样？不知是不是昨天被乐六封住声音的原因，今天他对着乐六，竟然说不出话来，连辩驳和决绝都说不出，只是被这个明明有人坐在门边却毫无生气的屋子压抑，憋在床缘——乐六好像在等他自己认命了躺下盖好被子一样，没有下一步的动作。

打破死寂的是敲门声。王师毅猛然想起，这里是韩府，韩府里自然会有别人，若是让人看见屋里情形……

乐六轻应一声，就有人端着盆子进来。王师毅仔细一看，面熟，是昨天在聚贤茶铺里来找韩赫的那个慢悠悠的下人。

“两齐，你是要来换我，还是去给他擦擦身体？”王师毅原先还觉得那下人会不会察觉到不妥，进而出去说了，有人来找他；但从乐六对那下人的语气中就知道，那两人是一伙儿的。

“师傅，两齐从不逾越，您定。”原来这个看起来十几岁的下人就是乐六的徒弟，此时师徒二人说起话来的速度很像，这样缓慢本就让人烦闷，更何况他们说的内容听在王师毅耳朵里就他自己躺在砧板上等着两个厨师来料理一般。

乐六听到那个叫两齐的徒弟这么说，轻笑出声：“你当我不知道你的念头？我让你一会儿。你过来。”

两齐把盆在床边，往门边太师椅那儿走。王师毅心里一紧，不知他们要做什么，动动脖子发现没人制住，就探头去看。乐六仍坐在椅子上，两齐过去，先将自己左手放在乐六左手上，贴附了片刻，乐六抽开手，两齐不动了；另一边也是一样……不多会儿，乐六便抽身出来，而换成两齐坐在椅子上，摆开乐六刚才的架势，也静着不动。

那椅子……有什么玄妙？王师毅紧盯着那边，想找出点破绽来，说不定能寻到逃脱之法；刚才是乐六，如今盯着的就是两齐，那个少年跟乐六的面貌没什么相同之处，可一坐在那里，就像个小了一号的乐六一般，神情相类，连笑容，从王师毅这个角度望过去，都是一样的。

“还在琢磨？这么好学，以后还是做我徒弟吧。”乐六的声音突然飘进耳边，王师毅一惊，没想到他居然绕到自己身畔，说着就拿过王师毅的左手放在掌中翻看着，“手指粗了点，不过看起来挺灵活……”

王师毅看见自己的左手被乐六那双细长洁白的手捧着掂量着，怪异的反差，不禁想起那双手是如何操纵那些死去的人，操纵自己……

……还在他的身体里……那些不堪回忆的感觉一股脑地灌了进来，王师毅后退了半寸——乐六要过来干嘛？

看到脚边的水盆，王师毅明白了：“滚开！”

“我亲自来服侍你，你还嫌弃我？”乐六的声音似乎笑着，但王师毅听不出来快乐。

“擦什么擦！你这个妖怪到底想干什么！”王师毅不管，瞪了回去，发现乐六离他很近，忽地挥起手掌，就要拍过去……

乐六比他更快，王师毅的手掌在乐六颈边停住——又是不知哪儿来的力量，硬生生地拉住他的手。

“我说过我把你栓好了，”王师毅上身被压着趴伏在床上，像是对乐六俯首称臣一般，狠狠抬眼，就看见乐六扬着下巴，居高临下地看向这里，“轻举妄动没有什么结果，乖乖地让我去了你那身汗臭味儿。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

说罢，乐六一手掬起水中布巾，单手仅凭几根手指就拧干了些，扔在王师毅背上。王师毅原本以为是热水，等触到那布巾才知道那盆水是冰冷的，布巾刚触到皮肤，就引来一阵战栗。

“本该让两齐烧水给你洗个透彻，可我怕把钩子冲出来，还是等几天再说。”乐六同样冰冷的手隔着布巾在王师毅的背上辗转摩擦起来，边擦还边解释，“我就忍你几天吧。”

虽还没入秋，但那冷水着实令人难受；乐六生怕在他身上沾到脏东西一般，点着布巾掠过来掠过去，无论怎么擦王师毅都不觉得热，只留阵阵凉意被拂过的风变得像覆了冰一般，嗖嗖的，引来细微的颤抖。听乐六那口气，像是极厌恶他一般，就差没操控个别人来替他擦身。

来来回回不知多少遍，乐六好像才觉得够了，手指一动，王师毅的腰便直了起来；那布巾洗了一水，又贴上他的胸口，慢慢擦向腰间。看乐六的神情，一定是觉得这种事情做起来实在无聊，但又不能跟个一身汗臭的人同处一室，不得不为之。

王师毅两、三岁起就没让人帮着擦洗，等活到这种年纪，反而被人这般对待，一时适应不过来，无奈已经被人控制住，只能咬牙忍着。想也奇怪，既然乐六是个如此厌恶脏污的人，昨夜为何面对王师毅那污秽之处能流连不去，后来还结合得那么紧密……

正无意间想到这些事情，那边乐六手上的布巾就覆上王师毅下体。王师毅一惊，想挣脱出去，但乐六早布下阵势，他又动不了了；而乐六手上也明显一顿，好像是感到那片的热度，停在密林间好一会儿，才突然握住，急促地上下擦了起来。

就像那是什么极其恶心的东西，要用刀才能剐干净一般……王师毅倒抽一口气，男人被别人擒住这处，那只能投降，更何况乐六还不把那东西当成活物，死命地擦拭。王师毅就觉得腰上酸软是一阵接着一阵，仿佛与身后钝痛连成一片，又时而盖过藏在身体里的痛感。王师毅觉得自己忍痛倒是可以，但被摩擦这里真不是随随便便就能耐得住的，花了力气，也不一定能耐住。

“……我过去只擦过死人——活的就是活的。”乐六看着他在自己手里起了变化，用莫名的语调感叹道。王师毅也知道没管住身体，就这样被人擦出火来，心中耻辱剧增，偏过头去——若能动作，他必定从床上跳下去，离这个没心没肺的驱尸乐六远远的。

乐六手上不停，像是嫌那东西怎么都擦不干净似的，洗了一水，冰凉的，又沿着周围的轮廓使劲地擦拭。不直接捏着，王师毅倒觉得更加难耐，那种凉意嘶啦啦地蹭来蹭去，上面爬到肚脐一圈，下面布巾的线头时不时绕过阻碍自穴口边滑过——片刻，王师毅那被定在床铺上的手就揪起下面被单，力气大得，好像要把被单抠出几个窟窿似的。

王师毅自己听得清楚，今天可没被乐六锁起嗓子，那里面起初有些响动，后来就只剩下喘声，不知怎么回事，上气不接下气，好像乐六仅用一张布巾就能抑住他喉咙一样。

就这么隔着冰冷的布巾，王师毅羞愧地发现自己的身体被人掀起了阵阵热浪；他并不是什么未经人事的青涩少年，只是不喜此等勾当，没想到荒于此事竟让他在一个邪门歪道手里一发不可收拾。

……这个家伙还是辱他尊严的罪魁祸首！要是手上有“师文”……要是有了“师文”……

王师毅心上过不去，憋了许久，猛地怒吼一声，像是“师文”已经在手中，他要发力劈下去——可“师文”早已被乐六夺去，王师毅连它的下落都不知道。

一听王师毅吼声，乐六手上停了，转脸正对着他，像在思索，又像在观察他的反应；过了一会儿，那先前覆在王师毅下体的布巾扔在了他的手上，而乐六起身离去。

“两齐，替我去趟庸医家。”王师毅就这样被抛在快要攀上顶端的时候，任布巾上的凉意透过右手，传遍全身。

……乐六，你究竟在想什么……

“王师毅，我忙着呢，你自己擦干净，别让我闻到汗味儿。”乐六说着，像先前两齐跟他换过来那样，与两齐颠倒了下，又端坐在太师椅上，而两齐脸上有些悻悻，小声嘀咕了一句“师傅您不用顾忌我啊”，被乐六斜了一眼，才觉得师命难违；待乐六在他耳边说两句，拍拍屁股就出去了。

王师毅发现，自己的手臂已经能够活动了——乐六放开对他的桎梏，真是让他自己擦身。

前面那些事情那些话，就像是无耻的戏弄一般……王师毅握着那布巾略一回想，便怒火中烧，连劈了乐六都毫不解恨。

“……我的师文在哪儿？！”王师毅也不管状况如何，厉声问道。

乐六也不抬眼，更不扭过脸来，一切又回到王师毅刚醒来那时，屋里静悄悄的，没有人气。

等了半天，门边才传来一声飘悠悠的声音：“你在这儿，老老实实的，没用的上它的时候。”

王师毅最听不惯这种话语，逼急了冲到乐六面前，背后又像被钩住了，紧贴着乐六身体，却碰不到他一根汗毛。

“乖乖回去躺着。等入夜了治你。”乐六冷冰冰地命令道。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

真等到入夜，乐六反而离了屋子。王师毅猜想这或许是机会，憋着一肚子火气直挺挺地躺了一天，赶紧爬下床来，摸到门边……

可背后好像还有“钩子”挂住一样，活动自如，但就是触不到门框。

王师毅不信邪，挣扎着；还没大动，那扇他盼了一天的门竟在他眼前开了——明明还没出去多久，乐六慢悠悠地回来了。

乐六看着抵在门边费力挣扎的王师毅，顿了一会儿，突然勾起嘴角说：“来迎我？”

都不知是第几回咬牙切齿了，王师毅仗着自己还能动弹瞪视乐六，但后来想想，那些威怒不过是困兽之斗。

“河沙门，师文，王师毅……”乐六仿佛就喜欢看他困兽般的模样，从门口走到太师椅的后面，绕了个圈子，就不到王师毅能触及的距离中来，“都是响当当的名号——不该是绣花枕头、酒肉皮囊吧？”

先前在城郊，乐六直接唤出他名字，王师毅惊了一惊，现在听着这人把河沙门都念了出来，他反倒并不惊讶；能待着这韩府里白天做着管事夜里玩着尸首，这韩府大概也是个群魔乱舞之地，那他曾跟那个韩赫说的事情，大约乐六都知晓了。

河沙门也许比不上金岭派那般，不算什么武林大派，但好歹是前朝就有，在京郊经了几百年的历练，江湖上有些口碑。门里的人是粗了点，但凛然正气，武林中人自然要敬三分；何况王师毅是掌门之子，师祖有训，自幼读的书册不比世家子弟少，见识大了，更不会有人笑话。王师毅的人生中，结交友人无数，加上“师文”，算是远近闻名的侠客，如今竟落在驱尸乐六这等邪道手中，看起来连逃脱的机会都没有。

不能坐以待毙……王师毅不知想了多少遍，可究竟要如何潜逃，乐六还没给他机会找着办法。

乐六或许不知道王师毅心思，但这种情况，人盼着的，也就这么几样事情。虽然乐六平时摆弄的都是死人，但难保他不明白活人心里的弯弯。王师毅带着戒备，打量悠然地欣赏他这般戒备的乐六——乐六的衣裳似乎都是玄色，白日里见着只觉得灰暗得很，入夜看见，衬得那脸上手上的皮肤，真不似人。

“有这样的力气，不如早些用上——可别耽误了时间。”乐六像是玩腻了困兽的对峙，指尖自右向左划过，轻轻一挑，王师毅手脚都失去了自由，再也动弹不得了。

乐六说，入夜了来治他，大约是要来验收那些虫子带进他身体里的“钩子”的效果。想到自己要被乐六当作尸体玩弄，王师毅胸口一窒，腹中翻腾起来。

“你若觉得不快，不如当我是在教你，等以后你也会了。”乐六倒不是在抚慰王师毅，反而像是一种更深刻的侮辱。王师毅知道自己暂且逃不出去，心中暗想先看看可有破绽，定心下来，嘴上佯怒：“谁要学这些邪法！！”

听惯了这样的话，乐六抿嘴，抬了抬眉毛似乎在笑。

“这是最简单的，看好。”

话音刚落，随着乐六指上画出笔直的痕迹，王师毅就看着自己右边上臂直直抬了起来，小臂却没有一点动静，好像完全失去控制一样，悬在那里随着上臂的动作晃动。王师毅身上没有一点感觉，那条手臂像是长在别人身上，平时举起胳膊久了自然会有吃力的感觉，可自从上臂被抬起来，两人僵持了一会儿，一点都不觉得酸软。

这便是乐六的办法。他们之间像有一条无形的线牵连着，还是自身就有力量的线，乐六轻缓的动作，线会将它放大，毫不费力地提起重物。

看着那右臂定了许久，乐六略点了点头：“尚可，稳是稳得下来了。”

说完，又依样做了同样的动作，王师毅的左臂也以同样的角度提了起来；王师毅的脖子尚能动作，扭头看了看左右，两处手肘好像被钉子钉住，既牢固，又稳当。

王师毅这才发现，从第一个动作到第二个动作，乐六的手，甚至是每一根手指，丝毫没有动过。

这要何等耐力！王师毅又想起他白天端坐在太师椅上的模样——怪不得昨夜遇见他时，那安德郊外连一丝人气都没有，这样的定力，如深山古潭一般。

保持着如此诡异的姿势，王师毅心中越来越静，气息稳得也快像乐六一般，不仔细分辨，都觉察不出了。

“我昨天说过，王师毅，你有点慧根。”乐六的声音打破眼前的宁静——纵使这样，王师毅还是觉得屋子里不带生气。乐六早已经练成了连说着话都教人错以为没有人的功夫了么？

“我信你聪颖，咱们加点难度。”乐六一念叨起摆弄身体的事情，声音里带着说不出的愉悦，阴森可怖的愉悦。王师毅看他食指略画一弧线攀到中指之上，正想那是什么含义，自己的耳边就有一阵风掠过，还没扭头过去，就有一阵激痛袭来，王师毅赶紧咬紧牙关，可痛吼声还是撕裂喉咙迸了出来。

额上顿时渗出一片汗珠，聚拢着想要滴落下来。王师毅被突如其来的疼痛震得眼前模糊了一会儿，稍一习惯，才想起看看自己左边的臂膀——乐六方才的动作原来是让他左臂向后绕了一圈。

王师毅见过的身板最柔软的人也不能像这般把胳膊绕着肩头硬生生地来上一圈，这左臂分明是被卸了下来，只是有乐六掌控着，不至于垂挂下来而已。

还说在乐六的掌控下王师毅一点感觉都没有——这痛感，还是会如实传过来的。

“……看来这招对活人没什么必要，反而误事。”乐六看了王师毅一会儿，断言道，“没事，我帮你装回去。”说罢，食指撤回原位又向旁边移了移。

王师毅总觉得耳边听得到咔咔的响动，随着比先前更激烈的疼痛，左臂又回到原位，仍像先前那般悬着。

乐六嘴上轻松手上轻松，落到王师毅身上，就是刻骨。王师毅看着眼前落下大滴大滴的汗水，面颊上也滑过一些——乐六仅仅试了两个动作，他就被弄成这样，下面还不知道要熬些什么。

“庸医给的那些宝贝确实有用。”乐六看见他的汗滴，侧过脸去，脸上带着的，似乎是满意，“不过，还须逐个试试，看它们都找对地方了么。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

刚一说完，王师毅只见乐六手势变了一种，自下而上，挑动一下，自己便随着那动作单膝跪下——右腿向后翻了起来，毫无防备，支点不稳，左腿撑不住，歪倒下去。膝侧骨突先着地，刺痛震动着整个身体，王师毅头一次遭遇这种场面，以前自己不当心摔倒，也不会是这样的感觉；他全然不能适应，侧跪在地面上愣了一会儿，那里的疼痛早就淡去，可对自己的肢体失去主导权的屈辱，是无法缓和的。

而乐六就在不远处，脸上映着从纸窗外渗进来的月光，昏然得令人难以分辨。他似乎是在笑着的，可又似全无神情，王师毅睁大眼睛看不清楚，微微眯起眼睛也不清晰。

“这样你就不能平衡……这是个问题。”乐六看着歪斜在地上的王师毅，沉吟着，手上又有动作。这回王师毅的肩上被什么拎了起来，腿脚同时被摆正——他又恢复了站立的姿势。

紧接着的那一下，王师毅的右腿再次被提了起来，比上次加快了速度，那倒在地上的速度就更快了一些，措手不及。

这似乎不是乐六想要的效果，王师毅就看见他偏了偏头，再将王师毅拎了起来，加上另一只手上的动作——右腿伸了出去，而左腿不经摇晃就能平衡得住，王师毅觉得，甚至比他自己平日里做得好。

“不……这么做，跟对待尸体没什么两样。”这确实不是乐六想要的，他神色虽然还是那般，但失望而焦躁的气氛已经在屋里蔓延开来，他反倒不像先前那样直视王师毅，想是在思考什么办法一样。

“王师毅，我要你配合我，咱们试试。”乐六思考的结果，出乎了王师毅的意料。

他……他居然能说出这种配合他的话……他早忘记了我们之间是何种情状？王师毅听了，难以置信地瞪着乐六——他倒说得理所当然，怎么都不像是对王师毅这等人物说出来的。

“你以为你是谁？！你以为我是谁！？”配合？去你的配合！！

乐六被他用怒气冲冲的口气一问，停下来那些细不可闻的念叨，缓缓扭头过来，紧盯住王师毅。王师毅被他这样盯着，心上悚然，仿佛他下一刻就要生生掰下王师毅的腿一般。

但乐六没有进一步的动作，只是忽地笑了起来：“也敬给你，你以为你是谁？”说完便将王师毅的脖子向前狠狠地压了下去，让他垂着头，再也不能看清乐六的模样。

“还有，你以为我是谁？”乐六边说边想起来，脸面浮上轻松与优越，明明是与他持平的视线，可总是透着浅淡的藐视。

乐六终于靠近过来——肯定先行制住王师毅的手脚，只要他要近身，王师毅都没有了动弹的权力——难道说乐六其实害怕王师毅的爆发？

“不到一日，连你身体的最深处都由我掐着，”乐六说着，手指从王师毅喉间突起上浅浅地滑过，引来他一身的战栗，“你有什么权力不听我的支使？”

那轻轻的一道，王师毅觉得乐六的动作越轻，就越值得畏惧；就像这一指只从喉咙的肌肤上滑过，却能掘出王师毅那些躲藏最严实的记忆。

“这一日来，我知道不能用对付死人的办法对你。”乐六像是悟出什么道理一般，手指游走在王师毅被他压得低浅的颈上，好像特别小心特别珍惜似的；王师毅看他明明动了手指，可自己的身体没有任何变化，正不知是何缘故，就听乐六继续说着，“就看你是非要我把你当作死人来折腾，还是让我去弄点药来，连你的神志也一并控了。”

虽然说的是个选择，王师毅听得出来，这两种，都不是什么好下场。乐六要逼他就范，为了某种“尝试”的目的，不光是要操纵王师毅的身体，还要他心甘情愿。

没听过这样的笑话，让人心甘情愿被别人操纵。王师毅心中嘲笑起来。要多少把柄被人抓住，或者要上多少利益，人才能抛弃尊严到如此地步，把自己拱手相让。

乐六看他那神情就知道他会硬下去，也不继续抚着他的脖子威胁；把王师毅的头部拉回原位，轻轻后退一步，上下一番审视，那神情，颇有点玩味的感觉。

王师毅看到那神情，心中不禁抽动一下——赤裸着在被子里蒙了一天，刚才下床时手边只有不长的里衣，为了抓紧机会，他胡乱穿上，连腰带都没有找到，就要出逃；可惜被乐六逮个正着，一阵调弄，素白的里衣早已凌乱，先前掩着的蜜色肌理在晃动着的下摆间一截一截地暴露了出来，如今放在那里，就是全部映入乐六眼中。

不知乐六意图，王师毅浑身肌肉忽地收缩起来，压抑着也不能爆发出来。

乐六先了一步，伸手过来，捏着王师毅衣襟，瞥了他一眼，才慢慢滑到下摆上，慢慢撩起来。

“或者，非得用上昨晚那种办法，你才能乖乖地配合我，连什么束缚什么掌控都不必？”

乐六抽起嘴角，那表情，王师毅昨晚见过多次，直接地抠上他掩饰着躲避着的回忆，血淋淋地撕扯开来。


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

“你！乐六，我警告你……”王师毅瞪着乐六，心中一转，就要厉声威胁；但这对乐六可没什么作用，警告的内容还没说出来，乐六已经先一步将手移下去，隔着衣服覆上他的分身，先捏在手里摩挲一阵，好像不急于有什么动作一般。

王师毅就觉得一股热气直冲头顶，极重要的那处被人这般虚掩着抚触，撩人，但得不到舒爽，不知觉间，就想让那隔着衣服的手掌抓得牢些，再牢些，而不是像现在一样，随时都会脱落出去。

为什么会如此？白日里乐六擦他这一处，也是焦躁得不知道如何是好，像是丝毫不管那手的身份，只图个一时爽快。王师毅从来不知道自己是这样的人，这些事情他从来都看得淡薄，怎么到了乐六手中就变成这般？

该不会是那个虎狼密医搞得鬼……王师毅抵抗着在身体里蒸腾开来的感觉，想咬紧牙关，却差点咬到舌头。齿间一错，憋着的声音就迸了出来，王师毅自己都听见了，像被闷拳打在嗓子里似的，煞是难听。

可到了乐六耳朵里好像不大一样了。乐六听见了，反而凑得更近，像要将那声音听得更仔细，紧紧地凑在王师毅脸旁：“昨晚起初封了你的嗓子，是怕你惨叫连连扰了别人，后来才知道，应该不会——别看你这模样，可声音是知道婉转的。”

只要在他手里，应该就免不掉这永无止尽的羞辱；可王师毅的要害被人抓在手里，连狠下心来装成听不见的资格都没有，只能回他：“你……当我是什……呃啊！”

话没说完，乐六突然狠狠掐在上面，王师毅吃痛，话语和惨叫都憋在喉咙里，挤不出来。

“还没轮到你大叫的时候。”乐六掂量着手中的物事渐渐胀大起来，觉得拿着反而多余，就掐上去，掐完还握紧根部这么轻轻地拧了一下，就足够王师毅痛苦的了，“还是说你已经等不及了？”

乐六决定下来的猜测，从来不需要王师毅肯定或者否定：“那就快一点吧。我记得你亏待它多年，那里都饿得疯了。”

说罢，乐六紧贴着王师毅的身体，另一手绕到他身后，没有任何阻隔，就将一指挤进昨日痛楚尚未消退的后穴之中。

“啊……”王师毅没有痊愈的穴口包下这一指就如同再被撕裂了一次，他刚要嘶吼出声，就被乐六用手挡住嘴巴：“再等等，如今的声音还不行。”

王师毅还没有适应第一根手指，乐六毫不怜惜地塞进去第二根。穴中一阵热流，王师毅知道，血已经渗出来了。

昨晚那里先是被虫子们凌虐，后来乐六放手指放巨物进去都像是为了缓解那些虫子带来的难熬之感一般，王师毅还能给自己掩饰一番；可如今没有什么虫子，手指与身体直接接触起来，他认识到其中的诡秘之处——先不说乐六手指的灵敏，王师毅意识到那处的肌肉抖动得厉害，竟像是主动迎合上去一般，裹着那两根手指，不愿放开。

王师毅以为是错觉，觉得那处不像被乐六操纵着，自己动得到它，就集中微微有些涣散的精力要把手指推挤出去——他向来相信自己的意志，他曾被困在大漠中断水断粮十日，最终还是撑了下来。

但这次意志派不上用场，他费尽力气，那两根手指非但没有出去，反而更进一步，钻进了更深的地方。

“是不是什么东西进来，你都会这样绞住？”乐六戏谑的口吻总有种认真的寒意，“今天且不行，我们以后找点别的东西试试？”

王师毅的脖颈没被制住，随着那手指的探入，随着乐六真真假假的言语，他的头摆得厉害，大约是要这样否定乐六说的内容，大约是在害怕什么不可预知的前路，可他总忘记自己的声音明明是没有被人截断的，他可以用语言可以出声去斥责乐六。

可是斥责又有什么效果？只要乐六想做的，照样会做。那些指头探得深了，自然找到刺激人的地方。乐六对人体虽然熟悉，可熟悉的都是死人的身体；一看自己碰了什么地方，王师毅反应剧烈起来，动不了四肢就不住地挺动下体，不禁好奇，反复戳捣了一番——没想到王师毅喉咙里一阵激昂的闷吼，乐六就觉得自己短衫下面大腿那一块儿逼来一片烫热，低头看看，原来不要人揉他那儿，王师毅就喷了出来，溅在乐六身上，粘腻着要滴落下去，一片狼藉。

乐六见这阵势稍稍愣了会儿，随即笑出了声。抬眼看那仰着脖子喘着气的王师毅，不论上身下身还是颈子面孔，都熏得通红。

“昨个儿被那些宝贝扰得都没发现，王师毅，原来你有这等能耐！”听乐六的语气，像是发现什么更宝贝的东西一般，声音就放在王师毅耳边上；王师毅眼前白茫茫的，只觉得耳边热辣辣的，至于身后还含着手指的事情似乎全都忘了，连气息都没有了，就只剩下热得不成样子的身体，闹腾着要把他的脑袋烧进去。

“不过……谁许你弄脏这衣服的？”顺着乐六的声音，王师毅有些茫然地垂眼去看他大腿——乐六的裤子也是玄色的，白浊的体液附在上面，颜色刺目得紧。王师毅看见，头上眩晕清楚了些，腾地明白自己的丑态，赶忙紧闭上眼睛，上牙下牙咬得咯吱咯吱作响。

“二爷赏的衣服可是难得的啊……”乐六越说声音越低，王师毅不看眼前只听，背脊发寒；还没纾解那种羞耻与恐惧，一条腿就不知被哪儿来的力量拎了起来。不明就里，他开眼细看，一阵衣物响动，乐六那条沾了他东西的裤子已经落在了地上，玄色的短衫下面，王师毅看见乐六的肉刃怒张在那里，就跟他话语中的带着的愤怒一般。

“不为难你，让你再寻一件给我，但赔礼总得给足吧？”


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

王师毅还没怒吼着拒绝，堵着他身后的手指便抽了出来；不等他反应，乐六的东西就抵上穴口，略顿一顿，像在等待什么节奏一般。

“乐六！你再……唔……”王师毅想到点事情就要胁迫，可乐六不给他机会，直直地捅了进去，逼得他再也说不出完整的话来。

事实证明，乐六确实是抓准了时机进去的，刚陷进去，里面正巧随王师毅的气息放松着，没了一半，周围便收紧了，教王师毅痛苦起来——可越是痛，下面就收得越紧，像是要用紧缩来拒绝一般，自讨苦吃。

似乎乐六操掌他身体就掌不住这里，自己也被卡在半途上；痛是当然的，或许乐六这种从不让别人近身的人根本没有被人折腾痛过，王师毅这么绞死了，乐六脸上看不出痛苦，但脸色越发苍白，全然不似活人，阴森至极。

“……王师毅，鹬蚌相争，你还在等着哪个渔翁得利？”想来他也难受，那甬道里除了血，什么润滑都没有；那里出血又不会有多少，若真能用血就润得通畅了，大概王师毅也离死不远了。乐六嘴上看来轻松，可心里并不这么觉得。昨天王师毅是被虫子折腾得晕头转向，一拨弄就自然迎上来；如今什么都没有，王师毅脾气硬，无意识地坚持着，进不能进，退不能退。

乐六看他那痛苦决绝的表情，全然不见先前仅因两根手指就泄身的狂乱。提着王师毅腿部的手指挑得高了点，让他身体再张大，可就是没有挤进去的余地。

明明昨晚折腾过一遍，怎么还紧成这样？乐六迷惑一会儿，用沾着王师毅鲜血的手指在他股沟间滑过，仿佛隔着皮肉就能摸得到自己的东西，甚是奇妙。流连了一刻，又顺着脊骨上去，偶尔沿着肌肉的线路辗转到脊背上，即刻回来，不久就掀了王师毅披着身上的里衣，触到绷得紧紧的颈子。那手指每向前爬一点，王师毅的身体就颤一阵，在乐六眼中异常有趣，更不会停止下来——就看着王师毅虽然被他固定了肢体，但抖得凌乱的模样，乐六嘴角扬起来，因为他发现，王师毅的抵抗渐渐减了，须臾间，就能任他一鼓作气顶到深处了。

王师毅不知道自己是怎么回事，本应该忍住所有的疼痛誓死将乐六抵在外面，可是身上一被人掠过，就再也找不回坚持的力气，像从脚尖开始软了化了，浑身上下似乎都是啧啧水声，若不是被乐六用钩子提着，或许早就软倒下去，跪在地面用上四肢的力量都撑不起自己来。等乐六被他整个纳进去，寻到先前令他毫不费力便泻出来的位置反复研磨，那深深孔道中的事情就全不听他支使了。

他能察觉到自己的大腿连着小腿一起抖着，但终究被乐六绊着得不到解脱，越发激烈。全身上下的气力都只能聚集在与乐六交合的地方，可不是抗拒，而是由着对方的节奏吞吐，又像是将整个人都压在那一个地方上一般，沉得愈深。

只有乐六许他动弹了，他才能动，被控制住的四肢如此，连这个乐六控制不住的秘处也一样。若是乐六只扯他四肢扯他脖子，王师毅还觉得身上还有什么东西是属于自己的，可乐六一占领这样的地方，王师毅便彻底失了个干净——这大概就是乐六想让他认识到的事情，用这种方法，王师毅才会明白，他是谁，乐六是谁。

乐六是这间屋子里一切的主人，而王师毅，不过是屋子里的一件摆设，是主人的一件玩具，连反抗的余地都没有。

不甘心。王师毅被乐六操纵着四肢，被乐六操掌着身躯，还被乐六操弄着体内最柔软最隐秘的地方，绝不甘心。可随着那巨大的东西一点点夺取剩余的空间，随着摩擦的速度越来越快，王师毅把种种不甘都堵在口中，想用它们压住屡次挣扎出来的声音。可终究是堵不住的，王师毅自己听得比乐六更清楚，那种伴随急喘喷涌出来的低呼，里面总是带着淡淡的、难以置信的愉悦。

身体的最深处，昨天被缠着“钩子”的小虫们爬遍的最深处就像住着一头猛兽一般，不顾一切地撕咬着吞噬着企图凿进去的东西。这时王师毅忽然庆幸起乐六束缚着他，若没有那些束缚，他肯定再也找不到借口去面对自己的脸孔。

总是在用语言辱他的乐六也很久没有出声了，只是一次又一次地重复着占据着，好像想要穿透王师毅的身体，将他牢牢地钉住，牢牢地与那些看不见的“钩子”挂在一起。就算是距离这么近，除了那个深陷在他身体里的家伙，王师毅还是感觉不到乐六身上有什么生气有什么温度。冷得像是冰块，只有吸纳在他身体中的还有一丝温热。每当王师毅察觉不到乐六的存在时，都会怀疑这个驱尸人究竟是不是也已经成了被自己驱赶的“尸首”，人性早不知到何处去了。

可他还有这样的激扬的、漫漫无期的动作……脚下不能动，但王师毅也有种被乐六顶到双脚离地的错觉——就在被支到最顶端时，甬道里的血流像是停止了一般，全被乐六灌注进去的液体凝固了起来。滚烫的，炙烤着里面柔软的皮肉，与渗血的裂口一起，灼热出刺痛。

眼前的一切都像错觉，王师毅涣然得被吊在原地，直立着身体，却早失去直立的力气。


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

乐六不在里面停留多久，借着湿滑的触感抽身出来。王师毅却没能跟他一起抽身，那粘在深处的东西似乎根本就是活物，随王师毅的气息蠕动着；王师毅仿佛在吞咽在消化，虚脱地想迫它们安静下来，可起了反效果，它们陷得越来越深。

王师毅耗费了多少功夫才让那些浊液淅淅沥沥地淌出来，但他还没松口气，背后又有了一股力量，将他狠狠地向后拽去。他强睁着眼睛看乐六神情，丝毫不见变化，只有那股力量能告诉他，乐六心中的曲曲折折。

……这架势，是在生气？王师毅混沌地想，精神好像跟身体一样被先前的湿淋糊弄住，迷顿不堪；可又不是即刻就要睡去的感觉，每一寸肌肤每一分血肉都是清醒着的，甚至激动地张开着。

等触到柔软的被褥，王师毅才明白过来，他被那力量拖着扔到了床上。这是要做什么……王师毅无力地趴伏在床沿，好像连爬上去睡个安稳的力气都没有了；还未将疲惫交给床铺，身后就有什么东西贴合上来——勉强扭身一看，是乐六。

他想……王师毅猜测到了，但还没把这念头在心里转一圈，就觉察到后庭边贴着一个坚硬的物体。

“……不……”王师毅隐约发现手指和脚尖都能动上一动，但身体里的力量就像是被乐六抽干了一般——先前明明是有什么牵着他吊着他，可支撑的力量却都是来自他本人的，到如今，无论如何也找不回一点一滴了。

若乐六再进来肆虐一番，王师毅真不知道身体还会变成什么模样，只能拼凑出所有气力嘴上拒绝：“……不能，再……不……”后面除了单字就没有别的声音了。

“我知道，你们人只要活着，都是些会说谎的东西。”乐六整个人都覆在他背后，凶器的尖端借着还没滴尽还没冷却的热液滑了进去，想是要用这种畜生一般的体势再次霸住王师毅的身体，“所以，你这个‘不’字，太容易领会了。”

“你们人”……这回乐六进来，王师毅一点都觉不到痛，只是心里嚼着“你们人”这三个字，满心奇怪——说得好像乐六根本不是人一般。

“……你……你不也是人么？”王师毅有些不知是梦是醒、模糊地问道。这问题让乐六缓缓进入的动作停顿在那里，这是这个夜晚前所未有的安静，可又有些不同，王师毅说不清楚究竟在哪里有些不同。

“……我，还算得了人？”乐六那种听在耳中异常不适的粗糙声音响在王师毅头顶，王师毅听着，还是不对。

……虽然屋子里寂静下来，可是乐六第一次在这样的寂静里存在着——嘴上说着不是人，却第一次有了人气。王师毅转眼觉得那大概是与先前的错觉连成一体的幻觉，或许是他的身体快要达到极限——明明不应该如此，为什么一走进乐六的这间屋子，别说乐六不像乐六，就是王师毅也不像王师毅了。

幻觉没有继续下去。嵌入他身体的利刃不会再度停顿，让王师毅失去了一次幻觉，也失去了一次深究的机会。

可怕的律动，可怕的深度，撕裂愈合又再度撕裂的身体，却能生出无序的欲念，和着自己的与对方的，一片红红白白，浸湿了身下的床褥。王师毅根本不记得最初的时候乐六是要做些什么，才将他的身体由内而外地玩弄一遍。他也听不清乐六后来说的话，想来大概都是在笑他辱他——那其中总有“王师毅”这三个字出现，王师毅知道在说他，他到最后只听见那三个字变了种说法，“玩意儿”，从乐六口中念出来跟“王师毅”有些相似，但终究变了种味道。

但也说不准，毕竟对于乐六来说，“王师毅”，“玩意儿”，这两个词，根本没有区别。

 

天快大亮，两齐不见安德城里多少动静，心上担心了一阵又欢喜了一阵，屁颠屁颠跑去敲师傅的屋门。乐六没应他，两齐趴在门上听听，知道师傅肯定在里面，就放胆推门进去。

正如两齐意料，乐六在屋里，但不在平日此时他该在的那张太师椅上，而是在床上伏着。两齐看那动作，就知道他猜想的，没多少差别——可是心里终究不大相信，他师傅驱尸乐六素来讲究时刻，该做什么的时候就必定要做去，今天怎么颠三倒四起来，按着那个会耍大刀的魁梧武者耸动，不能自拔。

不能自拔也好，那就是轮到两齐坐那椅子的时候。他很自觉，也不打搅乐六，轻手轻脚地翻身要在那椅子上坐下……

“两齐，过来。”可惜，师傅发话了。两齐耸耸肩，乖乖过去。

啧啧，这气味，师傅怎么忍得住的？两齐就看那边床上床下都是脏兮兮的东西，乐六跟王师毅纠缠在床上，要不是看王师毅眼神涣散嘴唇微启管不住口水的模样，还真没人觉得王师毅已经晕厥，而会觉得这二人欢好得真是缠绵至极。两齐就看那在下面的情况肯定不大好，但师傅不管，还用手指点在他穴道上，似乎想强令他保持清醒。

干嘛跟这种东西过不去？两齐看着眼前春光，心里没啥感觉，只是凭良心不凭私心想着，还是快点停下吧，否则一来浪费谷角大夫寻来的宝贝，二来乱了师傅时刻，总有些不大好。

可这话两齐不说，他的私心总比良心大多了。


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

“师傅，这是死人活人？”心中转了一圈，两齐问上一句。

乐六停下来，不看两齐，只看身下昏迷不醒的男人，好一会儿才抛过来一句：“你来提醒我时辰？”

“两齐担心师傅，来看看。”两齐接得快，“不过既然师傅难得痛快，还是徒儿代您做事吧。”

说完就要从床边撤开，还说着：“两齐素来静得很，师傅不必顾及，只管尽兴。”

乐六却没有继续下去。他翻身起来，坐在床沿瞥了躺在那里的王师毅——不觉就折腾了一夜，那容纳男根的地方等他拔出来了还一张一合地呼吸着，可都没有力气吐出含在里面的东西——乐六再不看床上，看地下混乱，只需刹那，便厌恶起来。

“慢着。”乐六叫住快到太师椅旁的两齐，“你吩咐下人烧洗澡水来，再吩咐二爷那边的人等会儿过来打扫。”

“师傅，那两齐吩咐完他们以后呢？”两齐觉得不是好兆头，可乐六没给他任务，说明还有些希望。

“我在这里掌着，你替我请那庸医过来。”一句话，两齐的期望又碎裂开来；无法，以他师傅的个性，也不指望他能亲自去找谷角大夫。

等两齐走了，乐六还是没有坐上那太师椅，仍坐在原地，看那一地狼藉，直到床上的王师毅模糊地发出一声叹息。

乐六听见，立刻俯身过去，细看王师毅面孔。这个男人真是撑得住，被虫子折磨一夜，又被他折磨一夜，居然还能自己转醒过来——乐六觉得自己果然没选错人，这是最适合试验那些宝贝的人。

昨夜后来怎么说来着？乐六想起来，“王师毅”，念快点儿，就像“玩意儿”一样；这词好，过去他只叫手上那些尸体为“玩具”，现在来了个活生生的王师毅，“玩意儿”，巧得贴切。

乐六过去捏上王师毅下巴，拧了几把；下手不轻，王师毅清醒了许多，渐渐睁大眼睛，对上乐六。

王师毅似乎想说什么，可是嗓子里干得像要着火似的，一个音都发不出来。

乐六也不管他想说话，甚至都不看他，只说：“这是你自找的，谁让你只能用这种办法对付？”言下之意，让我做这种勾当，真是污秽至极。王师毅似乎听清了，没出声，虚晃地看了乐六许久，支撑不住，慢慢合上眼睛，大约睡着了。听说人累极了就有鼾声，可王师毅睡得静谧，气息平稳，保持着睡着时的姿势，都没有轻微的动作。乐六跟死人相处惯了，本应习惯眼下的静谧，可是他知道王师毅不是死人，不禁多瞄了两眼，确定王师毅应该没有大碍。

今天是反常了，直到谷角进来，乐六都还坐在那里，也不去太师椅上做每日固定的事情。

“今天安德城白天也安静成这样，反倒比夜里可怕——若是突然路过几个商贾游客，你准备如何向宫寒飞请罪？”谷角总是不顾周围人的眼光，先声夺人，“我绕了一圈，据说韩家老爷子今天也‘得病’了不见人，敢情安德城里几百户人家都是得了病？”

乐六知道再坐下去被谷角看清楚了会被念叨许多时日，就折到门边，端坐在太师椅上，担起了安德一城的“热闹”。

“哎！你这样逃得是快！躲避问题可不算你这种的！”谷角也知道，乐六一坐上那椅子，就得变一个人物了，想说句话都有理由不睬人，自然不平起来。

不论谷角怎么挖苦，乐六总不动容，手指间微微颤动，挑起安德一个个热闹的角落。

谷角也不想纠缠，他知道自己来的目的。他一进屋就看见床上那人状况，只是他虎狼密医向来礼貌周全，没有主人同意，他可不会随意动作：“找我来做什么？”

乐六不答，只扬扬下巴，示意那边。谷角得了许可，就过去查看。情况不算太糟，依谷角的眼力，乐六要的那些效果，也在这个男人身上固定了下来——乐六到底怎么撞上这么个人物，找对人选，事半功倍。

只是，乐六何必用这种办法对付他？谷角看王师毅赤裎在那里，身上的痕迹有些吓人，尤其是那承接乐六的地方，过火了，治好还能不能用，可是要看造化的。

……干嘛指望那里还有别的用处？谷角怎么觉得自己思考的事情都是在将王师毅往火坑最烫的地方推——这可不好，被人知道了，劈头盖脸又是一通教训。

“你可是没有听清我的意思？我都说了，别把活人当死人处置！”谷角佯怒，瞪了冷冷地坐在那里的乐六。乐六自然听明白他意思，但不接话。

谷角不快，因为乐六平时总是如此回避他所有不想参与的事情不想回答的问题，导致某人从上面扔下来的事总被乐六逃脱，而落在他身上。想了想，谷角一定要吓吓他：“你下手这么狠，分明是要浪费我给你找来的宝贝！”

果然，这么一说，乐六就沉默不下去了。

“到底如何？”虽然也不带什么关切的意思，但谷角很满意这被他逼出来的几个字，突然勾出笑容，不答他，反倒问回去：“你希望他如何？”

“活着，且有用处。”乐六也不多说，只列了两样。

“那要看你想怎么用了……”谷角接得很快，语调暧昧，引得乐六扔过来一个冰冷的眼神，像是威胁一般。

谷角也清楚，这安德城里，就乐六最开不起玩笑——可是，这明明不算玩笑了！谷角知道多说无用，靠近床边，假装拉过王师毅的手腕诊脉，其实是在看王师毅面相。前夜正要仔细看看时背乐六拦住急着讨药，只大略打量了身形，现在看来，确是与身形相匹配的伟丈夫样貌，线条粗犷，眉宇间英武具现，若是常人，肯定不会与床笫之事联系到一块儿，更何况是当作女人用。

不过话说回来，乐老六也不是什么常人……谷角看王师毅样貌，理应不是薄命之人，唇间隐约有点福相，怎么会落到乐六手里？

所幸眉间不带戾气，平日必定是个心情爽快之人——这样或许好些，就是不知道若这日子长久了，会不会有所改变。

“……谷角，到底查出什么毛病来了？”仿佛是觉得谷角搭脉的时间长了些，乐六问了一声。谷角不急，手上继续搭着，眼神从王师毅身上滑过，停在要命的一处。

“没什么内伤，你的那些钩子也都挂准了位置。只是……”谷角头一次抓住机会吊乐六胃口，打定主意要玩个够，“这般的外伤，你打算怎么办？”

谷角问的，可不只是眼下的情形；虎狼密医下手如虎狼之势，但他也清楚，要是乐六心里还以为王师毅是个死物，那过不了多久，王师毅自会遂了这个愿。


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

王师毅一睁眼，就看见乐六坐在床缘，眼神不知飘在何处，僵坐着一言不发——看屋里的光线，应该已过清晨，或许也就是这么眼睛一闭一睁之间的事情，但又像是度过了漫漫的多个时日。

他心绪不大清明，但细看乐六装扮，终于明白这已经不是那次被乐六由里到外折腾过一遍的清晨了。

那就是他昏睡了至少一日……王师毅小时发寒热也没睡下超过半日，这下却能突破了，真不知道是喜是悲。动动手脚，都还灵活轻便，只是身上压着的被子实在重了些，略一动弹，气息就乱了。

乐六知道他醒了，却不看他，只是飘过来一句：“今日你出去，到谷角那边转转。”

听了这话，王师毅有些难以置信地看着乐六。今天是怎么回事？要放他出去？不怕他逃跑么？还有那个虎狼密医……去他那边是要做什么？

“那庸医说要给你浸药汤，你只管去。”乐六似乎看见他的眼神，略解释道，“若不认识路，我引你去。”

王师毅一听乐六要引他，以为是要同去，想都没想就摇头：“我记得路。”刚到安德那晚被乐六拖去拖回，他不是个混淆路线的主儿。

乐六看他那样子，喉间抽笑起来：“你以为怎么着？我就在这边给你指路，你一个人出去走走。”

在这边指路？怎么指？王师毅疑惑，但乐六不再解释，起身抛下一句“快打点打点”，竟然出门去了。

前脚乐六出门，后脚王师毅就翻身起来，坐在床上将全身上下都活动一番，全无束缚的感觉。身上穿着整齐的里衣，里外都挺清爽，好像之前的那些事情根本没有经历过一般——总是这样，王师毅一醒，就发现前面的一切都像做梦。

可乐六又每次在下一刻将他的梦打破。刚要下床，身后隐痛来袭，源头就是先前饱经摧残的地方，警告王师毅，那些都不是所谓的梦境。

王师毅不能陷入沮丧，他必须知道乐六放他出去是什么意思。衣服都准备好了放在一旁，不是原先他穿来的那套，素色，质地并不高档，但放在手中轻软舒服。

不知这是来到安德来到韩府的第几日，王师毅总算见到点阳光。从乐六的屋子到韩府侧门，一路上居然没有一个仆役，奇怪了些，但比起这个，还是宅院外面的情形更吸引他。

踏上大街第一步，王师毅就清楚地知道，若想去谷角那边，应该从左手边的路走；但重获自由的侥幸，让他不禁违背了直觉，而是转向距离谷角家较远的右侧——那边向着安德北门，说不定就此出去，不用再回来。

可是，师文……迈出两步，刚想到师文，王师毅就觉得从醒来一直轻松的手脚乱了起来。他明明是要向右边去，可左腿硬拧着这想法，扭转过来，拖动右腿向反方向走。这不同于过去被乐六掌控时那种强大的拉力，不听使唤的左腿确实是自作主张，但是这自作主张好像是王师毅自己弄错了自己的意图，自己为自己纠正过来的一样。

这不是乐六惯用的伎俩。从前乐六像是用看不见的绳索提着他动作一般，一举一动里尽是如尸首般的僵硬；可现在他的动作不是别人操纵的，至少不像是被人操纵的——仿佛是王师毅自己混乱了，每迈一步之前都没有想清楚，错误百出，可身体的本能会替他改过来。

不对，这绝对不是我的想法。王师毅全身上下一起动作，方向变了，往左边过去。记得那第二个夜晚乐六试过要他配合上乐六的操控，可收效甚微，怎么经过那一晚，再睡了些时间，就这么契合？

乐六，你究竟在哪儿控制我？王师毅觉得他控的大概是他的左脚，但左脚每出一步，右脚，甚至全身都会跟着它，配合得几乎天衣无缝，要让路过的人看，绝对不会察觉他身上的异样。

这就是那些被虫子挂进我身体里的“钩子”的作用……王师毅明白了，知道虽然乐六放去出来，可他是绝对无法逃出这个安德城的，甚至连韩府与谷角家之间的这条路都逃不出去。

王师毅不再与路程对抗，自行向着谷角家走去。等到了地方，看见大门紧闭，不明就里，敲门再说。

门都快敲了一刻时间，才有人来开门。不是谷角缺了一半眉毛的虎狼密医，而是个看似垂垂的老人。老人见他，上下一打量，就问：“阁下是……乐六那边的人？”

王师毅听着自己身上被挂了个乐六的牌子，觉得有些刺耳，心上不快，但只能应答下来。

“大夫有急病要看，不在家中。”老人说着，王师毅忽然发现，原来这个邪门歪道也会为人看病，真是稀奇。

“不过大夫留下话来，若乐六那边来了个健伟男子，允他到药庐里等着。”老人说着，认定就是王师毅了，笑起来，“这边请。”

走的还是小路，过了一进，便是那树丛中的独栋小屋——想必是老人说的药庐了。

“请进去等大夫。”老人说着，反常地在药庐的门上敲了一敲；王师毅看着这动作，心里疑惑，谷角不是不在家么？

可惜他没什么选择，只能进去。老人并不随他一起，看他推门转身就走；门里是阵阵药香，不像王师毅往常去过的药房里那种混杂的味道，谷角这间药庐里的药香不似他闻过的任何一种，却又像是隐隐藏着任何一种似的。

药庐里有些暗，大约是熬药有什么讲究，屋子里没有窗户，只有屋顶上透进阳光——借着那光线一看，药庐的里面，放着一个巨大的罐子，大约三人大小，以王师毅的身量，那罐子都快高过他的头顶。

不知道是什么质地，要派上什么用场。王师毅没见过这么大的药罐，不禁上前几步；近了才看清其中结构，上面雕琢着的花纹并不华贵，但有所讲究，仿若上古的神符一样，由底部散开，延伸至顶部……

顶上……那是……王师毅仔细一看，惊得脚下停顿——那巨大的药罐顶上的东西，王师毅还以为是罐子的盖儿；近前一看，居然是一颗头颅！

这是什么人的头？谷角为何将它放在此处？王师毅看着那个宁静的东西，寒毛悚然而立，不敢上前一步。

恰在此时，那原本安静地合着眼睛的头颅，轻轻张开了眼睛——还没等王师毅有所反应，就听见闷钝得仿佛是自药罐中传出的声音：“……你就是王师毅？”


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

虽被药罐曲折，但那声音听起来应该是位男子；王师毅好一会儿才从惊惧中醒觉过来，仔细端详那颗脑袋——莫名的熟悉，整张脸让人乍一看去无甚特征，却像只要这么一看，就会被映在心中，永不能抹去一般。

那个男子……仅有一颗头颅，还是说，他的身体……全浸在那药罐之中？王师毅迷惑不解，分辨再三，还是看不清晰那男子究竟是如何将自己的头部架在如此高大的药罐之上的。

那人看出来他的疑惑，脸上挂出笑容，像是看惯如此反应一样：“不必害怕，我不是什么鬼怪，只是身体不好，需要常年泡在药汤里罢了。”

如此说来，这个三人大小的药罐里装的，应该就是为此人治疗的药物了。王师毅不禁松了口气，可转念一想，他又是如何知道自己名姓的？

“……你是谁？”略带着些警惕，安德城里绝不像往日所见的简单，王师毅怕一步走错，便再没有下一步可走了。

“哈哈，你竟还不知道我是谁……”男子垂眼笑了笑，“那我先问你，你细看我的面孔，可觉得面熟？”

被他点到面容上的事情，王师毅再看看，真是熟悉，绝对在何处见过，只是……王师毅努力辨认的模样被那人尽收眼底，仍笑着，像是偏要等到他的答案似的。

王师毅顺流上去，回忆这次征讨赤目血魔的路上遇见的人物，不用多久，想起一人——隔格阁里的掌柜，那个告诉他“煌镜宸”名字的女子。

……她还说过什么来着？若身陷囹圄，去寻一个跟她面貌相似的人物，就会有人来助——眼前这个泡在药罐子里的男人，不正是与她面貌相似之人么！

“看来你知道了。”男子不用问他，就肯定了他的猜想，“在隔格阁的那个，是胞姐，是她让你报出‘煌镜宸’名号的吧？”

对，就是这个名字，“煌镜宸”，它到底是谁？是那个隔格阁的掌柜，还是眼前的这个人？

“你大概是在隔格阁里跟她提到赤目血魔？”

确实如此……难不成，这个男子跟血魔有什么关系？

“你应该有些打动得了她的地方——可她只告诉了你‘煌镜宸’，也不说得细些，那天若不是谷角借拿药进来与我商量，还真救不下你。”

“救”？怎么救？王师毅一听，回想一下，真没见着谷角“救”他的场面，顶多给了些虫子给了些药引，怎么到这个人口中，就成了“救”？

那人看出他的疑惑，解释说：“我就是煌镜宸。这名字江湖上能知道的人极少，一旦有人报得出来，大多与煌家有些关系——保险起见，我不能让你葬送在乐六手上。”

可惜，没帮上多少忙，他还是落在了乐六手里。王师毅想着，觉得煌镜宸也会明白；可煌镜宸并没有停下：“姐姐应该担保‘煌镜宸’这个名字可以助你，但这次遇上的是驱尸乐六，只能算成半个江湖异人，我抓不住他的功底，不能直接救你出去，不过……”

煌镜宸说的这些事情，王师毅都听进去了，但还是有些不明白——他不觉得自己是被“救”了，他明明还陷在乐六的掌控之中，为什么煌镜宸能说出这个“救”字？

“不过，只要……”煌镜宸话未说完，药庐的门就被人打开；是谷角出诊归来了。

“镜宸，你且歇着吧，时间还早。”谷角一上来径直来到药罐旁边，看着罐中的煌镜宸，语调平和地关照了一句，才转向王师毅。

“只要乐老六肯给你那些‘钩子’的解药，你便无后顾之忧了。”谷角手上是一个小小的药匣，察觉王师毅的目光，就将药匣放在门边的小几上。王师毅赶紧凑上去问，这些事情，究竟是怎么回事？

“以乐六那些钩子的威力，就算真给了解药，断了与乐六的联系，不出十日，原本被操控的人，就会耗尽生命，再睁不开眼睛。”谷角跟王师毅并不大熟悉，但谈话自如，直说自己的“救”法，“记得那时的药引么？那不只是引虫子们爬到地方的，我专门备了一味药——如今应该已经起效了……”

谷角的话中也有些隐瞒，王师毅听了不急，心中只充斥着强烈的疑惑——你们到底在我身上用了些什么东西？

还有，这驱尸乐六找他一个活人回来，到底是要做什么？


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

“你放心，这药对你绝无害处。”看出王师毅神色间的怀疑，谷角立刻宽慰一番，“我帮乐六研究过挂钩子的办法，自然知道怎么挂解开方便些——他的钩子，要想彻底去掉，又不伤害别人，他自己可是要赔上半条命的。

“但我有他不知道的办法，这次跟那药引一起送下，只要乐六能拿出寻常解药给你——这个他不会为难你——有了我先前打下的药底，不仅能彻底去掉他挂上的钩子，还能保住你性命。”

谷角虽说是帮乐六寻虫子寻药的“同伙”，但私底下也钻着替乐六配药的空子，试自己的东西……王师毅并不明白谷角话里那些药啊钩子啊挂法之类的东西究竟是什么道理，可还是听出来，谷角不会一心替乐六做事，而他似乎真的救下王师毅的性命。

乐六到底是什么怪物？在人身上挂了操控人体的“钩子”，还不能强行解下来，否则就会伤及王师毅性命——不过谷角帮了他，只要乐六肯给他用上一般解药，他就能逃脱出来。

可“寻常解药”是什么？乐六凭什么给他用这种解药？谷角只是说说，又不能为王师毅弄来，天知道乐六会不会有一天愿意拿出来。

“也就是说，若我得到那种解药，就来去自如，不受限制？”一问，谷角便笑着肯定，王师毅立即接上去，“那解药如何得来？”

“乐老六那种药？简单得很！”谷角说着，神情像是为自己加入的这味药剂得意万分，“平时他玩腻了尸体都是用那药化解他与尸体的联系——只不过那东西只能用在死物上，给活人用就是死路一条——你只要找到他化解的机会，弄到点儿给自己用了，就自由了。”

原来如此，只要等乐六要消除与某具尸首联系的时候……王师毅心中盘算，他尚不明白驱尸乐六究竟是如何与尸首相连进而驱动它们，需等些时日，研究一番……

“你此番前来安德，所为何事？”谷角见他沉默，突然问道。

王师毅觉得不对，谷角的语气似乎变了种声调，有些提防；王师毅在乐六面前可以抬出“煌镜宸”来缓过一劫，可如今煌镜宸就在身旁，无论如何也不能隐瞒了。

谷角知道他心中犯难，也知道自己猜中了，便问：“为了所谓‘赤目血魔’？”

方才煌镜宸都说过他姐姐愿意让王师毅知道他的名字，是因为血魔，那现在肯定藏不住——王师毅只得点头。

“我是因为你报出‘煌镜宸’三个字救你，”谷角一听，声音稍稍冷了下来，“若你也是来索取血魔性命，那我奉劝你一句，从乐六那里弄到解药以后，立即离开安德城。”

先前谷角给王师毅留下的印象很是随性，总爱说说玩笑话，可一提到赤目血魔的瞬间，他就换上令人惊栗的神情，衬着像被剜去的眉毛狰狞起来。

必定与血魔有些关系……或者说，整个安德城都与血魔有些关系。肯定也不是，否定也不好，王师毅犹豫着如何答他，原先被谷角拦下只准休息不许说话的煌镜宸，忽然开口道：“王师毅，虽然我也觉得任这血魔留在江湖上打破沉静多年的平衡不好，但我得直说，血魔有的功夫，不是平常武人敌得上的，当然，你也不能——我不像我姐姐，我不喜欢看人做灯蛾扑火之事。”

“镜宸，怎么连你也叫惯他‘血魔’了？”谷角不等王师毅回话，就插嘴进来。

“不论他是不是你我的恩人，不论我现下身处何处，武林的秩序，天下的秩序，才是最重的。”煌镜宸双目炯然，义正词严。

谷角垂首，细不可闻地冷哼一声，王师毅看见了，不知煌镜宸有没有看清。

“那都与你无关了，镜宸，你别忘了是谁先打乱武林秩序的。”

一句话扔过来，整个药庐里沉默了许久，王师毅就只听见了屋里不知什么角落传来的笃笃水声。

似乎是点到了要害……王师毅知道武林上对夏松镇隔格阁的掌柜煌家多有议论，但煌家到底是什么奇怪的地方，没有多少人能真的说清楚，他们或许不敢不愿，或者就是煌家藏得实在太深，王师毅只听过争论，没听过结论。如今遇上了一个煌镜宸，据说这名字鲜为人知，说不定正巧是个关键。

但煌镜宸让他不要与赤目血魔相斗，说那是灯蛾扑火是自不量力。

“王师毅，”煌镜宸忽地打破沉默，像是要转移谷角一句话带来的尴尬一样，转向王师毅，“乐六是否告诉过你他要用你如何？”

“……大概是玩腻了死人，要拿活人开刀了。”王师毅不带好气地低声道。

“不，不止如此。”煌镜宸否定了他并不全面的想法，正要向下说，安静了好一会儿的谷角接了上来：“有人要乐六帮忙绝断前来寻仇的武林人士，他就想出这个办法——只不过乐老六想得要更复杂些，他不仅要控着来此的江湖中人，还要让他们动用自己的功夫，去与旧识自相残杀。”

“虎狼密医”，谷角终究是与驱尸乐六一般的邪道，自然知道乐六的计划。王师毅不知该不该信谷角，但谷角提及的场面，若细细一想，便是可怖至极的事情。

如果我向那些友人挥刀，向小凌挥刀，甚至向掌着正道重镇的父母挥刀……王师毅又想起那夜在安德北郊惨淡月光下的宁远庆，那半截身体，僵硬而肃静，终是乐六不可原谅的重罪。

“我看乐六很快就会操掌你身上武功，”谷角从王师毅脸色便知道，他理解了此事意义，“所以说，尽快从乐六身边弄到解药，速速离开安德，回你的河沙门去！”


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

“……我讨厌的药香，”不再执拗，王师毅原路返回韩府，畅通无阻，进了乐六的屋子，就看乐六端坐在太师椅上——他看王师毅回来，微动鼻翼，缓缓说道，“暂且离我远些。”

从谷角处离开时，谷角塞了颗漆黑的药丸给他，据说是要个借口；王师毅想起来了，乐六放他出去，是谷角说他的身体需要浸泡药汤，才得了这么个说话的机会，要圆这谎，一颗药丸下肚，王师毅就觉得皮肤上都弥散出阵阵药味，他没什么研究，只知道似乎是极奇的药物。

“那庸医放你回来，说明大致已经好全了。”夜幕尚未降临，乐六必须坐定他的位置，做的都是什么样的事情，王师毅似乎隐约有些感觉。

从谷角的话里听得出来，乐六也是在为赤目血魔做事。依江湖上的传闻，赤目血魔从来都是独自行动，以一人之力抵挡众人，还能将人杀个片甲不留；若说谷角跟着血魔是为了血魔配上些奇毒秘药，血魔要用驱尸乐六是什么道理？谷角说有人要乐六帮忙断绝前来寻仇的武林中人，那一定与乐六杀人的伎俩有关——而乐六不满于此，还要玩出花样，要纵着活人自相残杀，觉得这才是最佳的警示。

确实令人惧怕，就算以王师毅的胆识，也无法承受这般侮辱。心中谨记谷角所说的逃脱方法，王师毅要找个说辞，或者找个机会，弄到乐六平时对付尸体的解药。

谷角要他快走，肯定不是为了他着想，王师毅直觉，血魔真身，就在这安德城内，所以才需要乐六，需要他每日坐在那张太师椅上维持着一些看不见的东西。

王师毅心里渐渐明白，若真能脱身，他说不定不会遂了谷角的愿，离开安德——他要寻出赤目血魔，此番行程虽节外生枝遭遇了乐六，但最终的目的没有改变，纵使灭不了血魔，也要弄清楚他的真面目。

“王师毅，你是河沙门掌门之子，身上的武功都是什么路数的？”乐六并不知道王师毅心中打的主意，冷不防地问了一句。相遇不过几日，王师毅从乐六的言谈中知道，此人身怀邪门异术，但对武林中事不大挂心，有些行走江湖的常识，他一样没有；现在又问起河沙门的武功路数，要是被江湖上的人听去，说不定会被暗地里取笑。

不过，乐六既然提起武功路数，看来他是不满于掌控王师毅的身体，想下手操纵起王师毅的一身武艺，为他所用了。

“河沙门众人不过一介武夫，不大懂那些武林大派的独门绝技。”王师毅扔过去一句，懒得与他合作。

看他神情，乐六就知道他不情愿搭理自己；但乐六不用，他是说过不想用药夺了王师毅神志，可说出的话并不能全信，哪天他心情变了，一个命令，王师毅就得自己捧上意志，随乐六挑去。

乐六沉默了一会儿，那神情，仿佛是盯住了王师毅，又像是早就放他离去；半晌，此刻完全没有弧度的嘴唇突然开启：“王师毅，你可知道要怎么做好乐六的玩具？”

王师毅知道眼下他是插翅难逃，但还是本能地厌恶“玩具”这两个字——都是说那些死物的。

“谨奉乐六之命，指哪儿到哪儿，从不抗争，从不畏惧。”

那是自然，毕竟那些“玩具”都是尸首，谈何抗争，谈何畏惧。

“你不信？”乐六仍旧不笑，声音阴冷肃然得很，“即便是死人，也是会说话的，他们会反抗的，自然也会害怕。”

乐六玩弄尸首成魔，说的事情，王师毅难以理解，放入耳中只觉得不可理喻。

“对于不大听话、不大合意的玩具，我只有一个办法——”乐六的语尾轻轻一挑，要引起对方注意似的，“‘放了’他们。

“毕竟人死了以后，若是被我看中，还算有些福分；要是从这手上经过，再离了我，那可真是不幸得紧。”

王师毅明白乐六所说的“放”的意义。

“在这手指间，他们才有了生命。”乐六缓缓地扬起下巴，半垂着的眼睑状似得意地颤了一颤，“不论死人，还是活人，道理是一样的。

“别以为仗着自己还有半条命就能与我抗争，我随时随地都可以断开我们的联系——到了那时，你连求我都来不及了。”

难得乐六对着一个人能说出这么多话来，王师毅知道他是在威胁自己，想让王师毅了解，惹怒了他，王师毅简简单单就会失掉性命；可这话听在王师毅耳中，反倒激起阵阵欣喜——乐六给尸首用的解药，对事先服下谷角调制的药引的王师毅来说，就是解开枷锁的钥匙。

既然你要如此威胁，那不如将计就计。王师毅觉得，要从乐六手中找到缝隙偷得解药不易，但他可以尝试激怒这个喜怒无常的男人，那一道“赐死”的“旨意”，便是至高无上的赦免。

正盘算着如何反抗，王师毅只觉身上的牵制又与先前出门时不同，恢复到过去那些乐六控纵死人的办法——一道强力，王师毅被直直地拖到了正坐的乐六近前，与乐六苍白无色的面孔异常接近，接近到几乎可以察觉乐六的气息。

可是，乐六跟寻常人全然不同，纵使这般接近，都没有气息。

“对，你不是一般的玩具，你可是个‘玩意儿’……”乐六的眼神没有扫上王师毅的脸，可王师毅就觉得自己正在被人端详着，毛骨悚然的端详。

“收起你的爪子，‘玩意儿’就该有‘玩意儿’的样子。”乐六越说越悠闲，好像是在逗弄什么小狗小猫一样，对王师毅说话的声音像极了与幼童说话时该有的口吻。


	23. Chapter 23

23

 

要如何激怒乐六？王师毅在心里转了一圈，想到的唯一办法，就是反抗。

但身体都被人掌握，谈何反抗？王师毅在乐六面前，除了表现出自己的拒绝，似乎再也没有别的办法——他想要寻得一“死”，也不是那么容易的事情。

“你当我乐意做你玩意儿？分明是强加于人，还要做出是别人乐此不疲的样子——真是自欺欺人！”即刻顶撞回去，看准了乐六脾性，王师毅把最后几个念得极重，像块儿石头一般砸了过去。

王师毅虽然失了自由，觉得无从下手，但脸上不含糊，一副怒火中烧的模样，恨不得将乐六碎尸万段的神色，明白地写着不服。乐六一定能看见，也体会得到其中的心思；只不过，方才说过要王师毅乖乖做“玩意儿”，下一刻就收到了他这般话语这般神情，作为掌控他的人，就算没有外人，乐六面子上也挂不住。

乐六静了一会儿，与王师毅僵持着，也不发作。王师毅这才发现，他似乎没有见过乐六真有愤怒的时候，以乐六这面貌，真怒了起来，还不知道是什么模样。

乐六就是这样嬉笑怒骂均不动声色，所以才没有多少生气。王师毅正对峙着，忽然觉得头顶上压下来一股力量，使他的双腿再也撑不住身体，猛地跪倒在乐六身前。

王师毅不甘示弱，嘴上咬着字句：“你以为这样就算臣服？驱尸乐六，你是个早被天真蒙蔽了双眼的可怜家伙！”

听了这话，乐六仍旧不露怒容，仍旧端坐着，手指间也不见多大动静，但王师毅就觉得自己一步步向着乐六靠近——这回不像是被压制着，反倒是膝盖一寸一寸地移动着，仿佛真是王师毅的本意。乐六的动作始终如平时一般，缓慢拖沓，只等着王师毅的身体挤入他张开的两腿之间，才让他停下。

打量了一下自己下巴下面的东西，王师毅顿时猜着了乐六意图，脸上青一阵白一阵，憋着说不出话来。

“既然是玩意儿，那自然有玩意儿该做的事情。”乐六的眼睛似乎正盯着被一点点压下贴近他腿间，“到底是自己乖巧点，还是劳我费心，看你选了。”

什么乖巧费心！最后的结果还不是一样！王师毅察觉到下巴已经触及到的坚硬肉块，瞪着乐六——这回是真的怒目而视了，仿佛瞬间就能点得起火来，那浑身上下的坚决透着布料也能传到乐六那边。

乐六抽起嘴角，笑开了。

前些日子乐六已经用惯了他，这回是要他服侍哪处，不言自明了。王师毅想躲是躲不掉的，连别开脸去都不能，任由下巴抵上那东西，却没有下一个动作。

乐六不会自己动手，王师毅就看着自己的双手伸过去解下褪下那些布料，将曾狠狠蹂躏过他身体的东西展露出来，置于眼下。

王师毅头一次这么近地直面别人这物事，赶紧合上眼睛；可这样也无济于事，毕竟是出入过自己身后，身体跟身体是熟悉的，怎么都不能忽略那个存在。

不管王师毅的抗拒，乐六有乐六的办法；落到这种田地，王师毅除了张开嘴容纳进去还有什么别的办法？

他可以自我安慰一番，毕竟放低下颌，纳入乐六阳物的动作不是出自本意；可等它进去了，王师毅才知道不对——乐六不会控制他的舌头，但王师毅知道，自己的舌头正随着肉刃的进入而一点一点地蠕动着，像是躁动不安地想要舔舐一般。

其实这不过是种寻常的反应，若搁在平日里，王师毅也不会觉得羞耻，至少可以想起自己在吞下大块肉食或是啃食骨头时，嘴里塞进东西，舌头自然会不安分起来。但眼下的情况，王师毅想不起这些事情，只能让自己被强烈的耻辱没顶，躲避不及。

随着口内被霸占，王师毅唯一庆幸的只有乐六大概是平时过于注重洁净，本应腥臊的东西上竟然没有多少气味，他至少能在鼻间忍耐。

乐六的分身跟乐六极为相似，冷冰冰的，没有生气。虽然它也会被不知名的感觉触动，渐渐壮大，但始终没有多少热度，像乐六一样，比一般人苍白，比一般人冷淡，比一般人缺少了一种脉动。王师毅极不情愿地含在嘴里，仅仅是含着，就会想起前几日那种种情形，想起那些探入他身体深处的手指，想起那一次次的撞击……

无法收入全部，王师毅的舌头弹动得越发厉害，伴随着喉头一阵阵哽塞的感觉，连脖子都随着那东西的进入一起翻江倒海起来。

但乐六绝不满足于此，不等王师毅顺过气来，就挺动腰身，引着那东西从王师毅的上颌皱褶间滑过，激起王师毅全身倏地战栗。

“……不，我不能大动。”乐六似乎为了什么放弃先前准备的动静，撤回原地，“看来要劳烦你了，我的玩意儿……”

王师毅睁开眼睛，不管鼻下一片淫靡的画面，拼命抬起眼，死死盯住将要扔来不堪命令的乐六。

“别这样看我，王师毅，你看看自己！”乐六边说边缓缓移动脚尖，点了点王师毅离他不远的下身，“含着别人的老二都能兴奋的身体，还能算个什么东西？”

乐六的音调越高，声音反而越低了；那尖利但轻微的声音擦过王师毅的耳朵，上下一贯的刺激，令他清醒地发现这个羞耻的事实——仅凭口中的满涨，他身上逐渐发烫，看似不起眼的浪涛都涌动着向下体袭去。

王师毅害怕，害怕乐六停在他嘴里不动的东西，更害怕自己这具已经完全陌生的躯体。


	24. Chapter 24

24

 

不理会王师毅的恐惧，乐六微微晃动着让分身在那湿热的口中变换角度，不停地擦在王师毅的唇上，惹起他干燥的嘴唇一阵阵的颤动。王师毅从未想过仅仅是被触碰嘴唇就会这样教人难耐——胸中翻搅的感觉与口中填塞鼓胀的感觉已经折磨了他许久，可一旦嘴唇被摩擦起来，那些不适仿佛立即消湮而去了，取而代之的是瘙痒与麻痹，辗转于狭窄的地方，煽动起他身体里星星点点的动静。

正如乐六说的那样，只是这样的接触，就扰动了王师毅的欲念——完全不能明白其中缘故，王师毅的心中不停地命令自己甩开乐六的桎梏甩开乐六强加到他身上的一切对待，可是他早已没有选择的权力，而乐六，更是想令他就算选择，也能违背尊严与立场，追逐可耻的欢愉。

王师毅不想承认，那确实是欢愉。虽然乐六先前施于他身体的举动只能用暴虐或者粗暴来形容，但他的身体像是被激起了埋在最深处的本性，一不小心，就会沉溺进去，再也不想思考那些暴虐是何等严酷，翻卷入疼痛之中，找寻到无以伦比的喜悦。

“……你这玩意儿，真是越说越起劲了。”乐六研磨他唇瓣的动作还没有结束，好像也不急于深入而要享受这片刻的本能一般的舌尖相触，不动声色，但脚上没有继续原样，干脆贴上王师毅抑制不住的欲望，或轻或重地揉着踩着。他的脚趾也一定如手指般灵巧，恰巧是最轻浅的动作，让王师毅不住地摆动腰肢，想要挣脱乐六的控制，迎上那捉弄他的罪魁祸首。

乐六听得见，王师毅的喉咙里憋出一串又一串的声音，模糊不清，都被乐六的物事堵住，多少有些可惜。但乐六也不想离开那地方，一个难得的玩意儿，总得彻彻底底享用一番才好。

可乐六既不方便腾出手来，又不方便有什么大动静，只说：“既然如此，不如这样——我不管着你，你自己动动嘴巴，我也给你个爽快，如何？”

好，乐六你尽管这样，看我不把那东西咬下来！王师毅赌气想着，他就不信乐六真能给他点自由。

乐六看见他眼中闪着的光芒，怎么会不知道他的打算——终究也只是嘴上说说，乐六并不冒险，先一步扯开他的下巴，不再等待，推着王师毅后脑，就让他尽力吞了进去。

王师毅就算被骨刺噎过，那骨头鱼刺也不会粗长到这样，如今怎么耐得住它的折磨。被力量按着头，一鼓作气凑近乐六下身，就觉得那东西要钻进喉咙，甚至要向更深的地方探索……

都快忍不住要呕吐出来，王师毅却又被下体上的触感拉回来，反复体尝着，没有解脱的余地。

更可怕的是，口中愈见湿粘，分明是乐六的体液溢了出来，与王师毅的口水纠缠在一起，不多会儿就满了，挂在他的嘴角。后脑的力量不再只是压迫，渐渐被拽着前后运动起来；硬物并没有得到它主人的命令抽动，但王师毅的动作给予相同的效果——王师毅看得见随着自己的前后吞吐，那上面湿淋淋的，泛着淫靡恐怖的微光，刺在王师毅的眼睛里，令他突然就紧闭了眼睛。

但乐六不会停止，直到他释放在王师毅口中。

……天杀的……乐六仍不离去，王师毅被堵得连咳嗽都没有机会，憋得他脸像块牲口的脏器，赤红赤红。

感受着腻在嘴里、烫得他舌头痛楚不已的东西，王师毅这才想起过去的经历——就算乐六离开，那些东西也会停在他体内，似乎一动不动，凝固住了一般，除非用水洗净，或是用力排挤，否则根本不可能自己出来。这不是常人能有的东西，乐六身上肯定有什么秘密，才令他与别的江湖中人相差了这么多。

那粘腻的东西……王师毅终于被乐六放了出来，想要大口大口喘息，却发现这样做会使停驻在里面的东西反倒滑向喉咙；他自然不愿吞咽下去，可他没有低头的权力，吐也吐不出来。乐六似乎并不想再借此羞辱他一番，只是略带满意地看了看王师毅尴尬的面孔，脚上也松了开来，突然想起一事，便说：“我记得你找我要你的刀，”乐六收到王师毅的眼神，明白答案，“叫‘师文’是不是？它就在那边，站起来，你自己去拿。”

顺着乐六的指示，王师毅看见距离床榻最远的墙角边，他的师文赫然摆放——方才怎么没有发现？！跟随了他这么多年的师文，他竟然没有发现它！

乐六果然给了他自由，放他走到师文旁边。

王师毅赶紧吐出口中东西，先前跪久了，动作间有些晃动；但王师毅不怕，满心想着若能触到自己的兵器，肯定有能力凌驾于乐六之上，以重器相向，什么解药什么逃跑，都不重要了。

刚要触到师文的把柄，手指却自己停了下来——一定又是乐六在操控着他，以防他这个难以相信的家伙转变主意刀一到手就反过来砍断乐六手指。

“只许你看师文，可没有让你动手啊。”乐六带着玩笑的语气，说得无比轻松，“你啊，过来乖乖待在我身边。至于师文的用途……

“我自然会给它一个最适合你的任务。”


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

话音刚落，王师毅停住的手指忽然向前，一把抓住师文，拿稳当，就跟平时握在手中没有区别。

乐六为何要他接触师文？还没等王师毅想清楚，他就被拉扯着一步一步地退回来，仍在坐在太师椅上的乐六面前，仍旧跪下，只不过不再要去伺候乐六，而是不知不觉将师文放在地上，一愣许久。

“自己把衣服脱了。”

说什么自己脱？！明明是有人操纵着的！王师毅看着双手齐上扒下自己衣服，乐六那句命令似乎真能影响他的行动一般，似乎他真如乐六所说一样听话。

让他脱下衣服，肯定就是那些事情，王师毅已经被摧折得浑身惧怕，可如今只能跟着乐六的意思走，连犹豫都没有。他扯下自己身上最后的衣物将皮肤彻底暴露出来的时候带着些奢望想，乐六不是必须端坐在那里不能大动么？这下又打算如何羞辱他？

这个天气，光着身子并不觉得凉，可王师毅身上还是不住地抖动——且不说对后面事情的难以预料，刚才被乐六脚趾撩拨起来的下身热流还没退去，眼下暴露在外，它像是自己有了生命一般，支愣着晃动，教他的主人都看不下去。

“趴下。”乐六又是一句命令，王师毅不得不服从，像是要给乐六磕头一般臣服在他脚下。

“上次我说你后面不管遇上什么都要狠狠绞住，你不大信，天色还早，咱们来试试，如何？”

乐六语带笑意，寒得厉害。王师毅脸色刷地冷下来——这人莫不是要放别的东西进来？

确实如此，而且乐六选中的不是别的东西，正是王师毅心中牵挂的师文。

不必乐六动手，王师毅自己就动，一手抓起师文的刀柄，让冰凉的东西贴在自己臀瓣上。

“……乐六！你疯了！！”王师毅瞪得眼眶都要裂开一般，一时间都找不到词语来痛骂乐六。

师文巨大，平时王师毅都是背在身后的，因此为了方便拿取，师文的刀柄很长，一端带有圆环，王师毅反手一抽，就能运用自如；刀柄粗细正好，王师毅一手刚能握过来，但那圆环要比握住的地方粗上一半——乐六想让他把这刀柄插入身后，王师毅万万猜想不到那是什么场面。

“你这玩意儿难得叫我名字，但一叫就说明你很喜欢。”乐六擅自误解王师毅的意思，“那就不要犹豫，好好欢喜一番吧？”

王师毅抵抗不住，贴在臀肉上的金属圆环一点点蹭过来，即刻抵上了因恐惧而紧缩着的穴口。

不，绝对不行，太大了……王师毅的心里不停地重复这样的话，可手上总是不停心中使唤，不顾一切就要扶着刀柄将圆环塞进闭门谢客的后庭。

“怎么？又是这种欲拒还迎的把戏？”乐六看不见后面，但猜想得出这般僵持是为了何事，“确实是大了点，但你总能吞下去的，不对么？”

随着乐六这暗示般的语句，王师毅的另一手也不停在身边，而是绕到身后，奋力掰开臀肉，手指还想分开甬道入口，全然不把那处当作自己的身体。

但王师毅心上充满抗拒，就像总有办法能抵抗得过乐六操纵，把师文从自己那脏污的地方移开。

他的抵抗，乐六仿佛都能感觉得到，起初还觉得好玩，久了就兴味了然，只想直达目的。王师毅握着师文的手忽地撤远，心中一慌神又一松懈，那手又猛地冲了回来——这下奋力紧缩的穴口再救不了自己，被刀柄那圆环冲破了一半防线，狠狠地扎了进去。

王师毅痛得一声低吼，半途断了，因为那不断努力挤进去的圆环扯动了前些日子的旧伤，痛得一发不可收拾，连怒吼发泄的力气都没有。

血肯定是出来了，王师毅眼前一阵恍惚，随后就只能感觉到在剧痛之中，自己的手甚是勇敢，硬生生地将那圆环整个塞了进去。

“这下不就进去了么？对你来说，这都是很简单的事情。”乐六看见他眼神涣散大汗淋漓，语带满足地说着，好像觉得这还不算什么，王师毅应该加倍努力。

王师毅都不知道这凌虐自己的手是不是自己的，也不知道这痛得天翻地覆的身体是不是自己的，他只察觉到被强行扩张开来的地方一阵接着一阵抽搐，竟将刀柄向里咽了一些。


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

“……啧，你这身体，就知道变着法子让自己舒服。”乐六没头没脑地感叹了一句，王师毅听见清醒了一些，才发现腿间湿热，费力地低头一看，原来是他泄了身。

怎，怎么会……明明痛成这样……王师毅看着那白浊的液体溅得一地都是，浑身窘迫——上次是乐六的手指进来便有这般成效，今天兴许前面憋得久了，被师文的刀柄一撕裂，竟会如此……

王师毅咬着嘴唇紧闭上眼睛，不想看清种种情况。他知道身后通道里的皮肉还不受乐六控制，想尽力推挤圆环——既然它进得来，那自然出得去。

可怎么努力都是徒劳。不知是不是圆环太大的缘故，那处的筋肉反复用力，都推不出去，反而收缩着将圆环紧紧包裹起来，叫刀柄更进一步。

此番折腾，没排挤出异物，反让王师毅的分身再有了感受，随着那动作一点点翘起来。

“你这样不行，次数多了可就撑不住了。”正当王师毅无奈之时，乐六看见他情形，也觉得不好。

王师毅断续地想着乐六会不会因此而放他一马，可渐渐坚硬的阳物上却被什么东西缠绕住了——王师毅直觉那是像线一般细的东西，绕了几层，紧绷绷的，将激动着的欲念都锁住了。

心中慌了，低头一看，那里却什么都没有。

“我帮你缚住这不听话的家伙，你继续吧。”乐六说的像是带着好心，可那真是残酷无比的话语。

身上极柔软的地方被绳子捆起的感觉太过痛苦，王师毅就看自己的下身无奈地挣动，却动弹不了多少，前后苦楚搅和在一起，煞是绝望。但皮肉之痛抵不上更深刻的痛苦，随着身后的颤动，分身本应一点一点胀大，但被莫名的东西禁锢起来，解脱不得。

王师毅难受，不论是被由根部绑住的难耐还是被刀柄逐渐侵犯的恐惧，王师毅胸中再存不下什么念头，只望有人能给他个痛快。

但乐六还嫌不够。师文的刀柄都已经没入了一半，他还觉得王师毅应该仍有余裕，只管令那刀柄再进去。王师毅混沌间也管不住自己尚可小幅度活动的腰身，把前面困住的欲望全挤压到后面，绞紧在他身体里被捂得滚烫的刀柄，微微晃动。

越是如此，越是难耐。王师毅只觉自己前后一同起火，酸胀瘙痒，自下而上逼着他想连声求饶；这时他又发现自己原来还有一线理智尚存，抵死不从，坚决不向乐六说出这种低贱的言语。肉身与灵魄缠斗上了，总会两败俱伤，就看那乐六坐收渔翁之利。

“要不要我放你下身自由？你看你都迫不及待要自己动了。”乐六不怀好意地意指王师毅转动腰身的动作，让刀柄再进去一些，“要不你抽动你的师文试试——与它相伴这么多年，你怎么就没想起它有这般好处？”

话音未落，王师毅的手便试着将刀柄拉出来了一些，虽然幅度不大，但牵动内壁，自然有些快感；拉到一半，那圆环卡住，实在是拉不动了，王师毅手劲一松，里面又夹着圆环吞回原地，甚至更深一点，激得他双腿不住地颤抖。

师文太重，没有几个来回，他连握住刀柄的力气都没有了，浑身上下僵硬在那里，也没有下一个动作。乐六看见，明白是他身体情形不佳，心里一转，又有了想法。

“王师毅，站起来如何？”乐六语气虽是探问，但手下不停，已经让王师毅挣扎着从趴伏直起腰来——这动作自然牵动他体内含着的刀柄，一阵翻搅，要不是乐六手上牵着，他已经双腿绵软，倒在地上了。

师文大且沉重，王师毅慢慢直立起来，就看师文一点点下坠，拖着王师毅后倾，脸上神情痛苦万分。乐六看那模样，却不愿意放过，非要他扶住师文，把它当作自己的支点，全身心地投入连接的那一处上。眼下王师毅的模样就像是长出一条巨大的尾巴，被那尾巴拖累得整个身体随着甬道一起向下坠去，但又不舍得，赶忙用尽身上残余的力量，裹住刀柄，挽留在身体里，竟也提着师文向上移了半寸。

“不愧是河沙门闻名天下的刀客王师毅，连这张嘴巴都能玩得转名刀师文呐。”乐六似乎是在叹服，看王师毅前后欲念怎么都无法喷涌而出，全身闪着麦色光泽的肌肤一片嫣红，有些满意。但是，他又不禁觉得，一切远远不够。

乐六自己也有些迷惑，他到底想在王师毅身上证明什么东西，只是这样折辱，践踏，久了就没多大意思了。

只是，乐六好像暂且不会觉得腻味。

要如何才是一个尽头？王师毅同乐六几乎同时想起这么一个问题，惊得寒战接着寒战，可过不了须臾，又都沉溺进去，无论痛苦还是欢乐。

王师毅如今真不知道，扶着师文的手究竟是被乐六操纵，还是出于己意。前面滴滴答答地拧出憋不住的体液，全身还都要倚靠着悬在空中颤颤巍巍的师文，扭动着腰肢在刀柄上研磨，以图消火。是不是乐六早就撤去了掌控，眼下的一举一动根本就是王师毅自己管不住饥渴无比的身体，满心贪欲地索取，连个死物都不放过。

贪欲这东西，怎么填补都是不够的，王师毅只觉得师文愈加深入，自己愈加难耐，甚至恨不得把师文的刀柄刀锋刀鞘一并纳入体内，管好了再也不许出来。

……干脆……干脆把我一刀劈成两半算了……王师毅意识不到自己坐在刀柄上起伏的动作，只是坚持着绝对不向乐六屈服。

乐六不会不知道他的心思，或许正是王师毅这种坚决激怒了乐六，才会有这种种下场。乐六不禁抬眼看看浑身肌肉紧绷着仰着头的王师毅，那面上的色彩是死人绝不会有的鲜明，惹得人心中也跟他那肌肉一样紧紧的。

“王师毅，你转过来给我看看……”乐六突然说道，他一直只看见王师毅的神情，只操纵着王师毅的手势，但后面到底是什么样的场面，乐六根本不知道。

这时的王师毅已然全是他的玩意儿了，一声令下，自然夹着拖着师文，艰难地转了过来。

乐六终于看见了饱受凌虐的地方。先不说别的，紧致的臀沟肌肤勾勒出的师文刀柄与圆环的样子，很是刺激。可惜师文并未出鞘，否则刀锋倒映着那里的情形，再蜿蜒上一缕血痕，绝对美不胜收。

“你得再去找点东西过来，玩意儿，这师文都喂不饱你。”乐六冷静一语，清淡地命令；不过他尚且袒露在外的男根已经不大能静得下来，像是违背了主人的意思，只想着跟先前一样，在王师毅的口中一逞威风。


	27. Chapter 27

27

 

“师傅，两齐送饭过来，您也可以休息了。”

天色见晚，安德城里热闹了一天，也该安静了。两齐定时为乐六送来晚饭，巴望着乐六心情好了多教他几招，让他有所精进，日后也能尽快替师傅多做点事情，说不定还能早些自立门户。

今日如往常一样，两齐敲门，通报一声，就自己开门进去；可刚一进去就被门边情景吓着，差点翻了手中饭食。

乐六与平时一样坐在太师椅上，手指理应也控着城中众人，但他的下身敞着，那物被人含着，含着的那人上下摆动脑袋，一副舔得快活的模样，淫靡得紧。两齐不看也知道吞吐乐六分身的人是谁——王师毅，这个家伙今天不是要去谷角那边泡药汤么？怎么这么快就回来，还跟师傅搅和到一起去了？

等两齐仔细看看这个王师毅，那讶异感就更深了。王师毅像狗似的赤裸趴伏在地上，嘴上叼着乐六的东西，身后塞得乱七八糟，什么毛笔蜡烛卷帘钩，最骇人的还是那把有一人大的大刀，整个刀柄都快没进王师毅体内，把他的臀缝撑得变了形状。

两齐看着就觉得自己身上都跟着痛了起来，可王师毅似乎浑然不觉，一手扶着拖在身后的大刀好像还要将它推到更深处一般，另一手趴在乐六腿间，一边舔舐一边抚摸，玉茎上下都要照管到，唇间水声与喉间低吟搅和在一起，把那些疼痛都当成享受了。两齐愣了一会儿，虽然知道肯定是乐六操纵王师毅如此这般，但眼前的场面真看不出来，只觉得是一个听话的奴隶在尽心服侍主人，没有半点强迫的意思。

不说王师毅，师傅这样，也太不对劲儿了吧……两齐看师傅脸色，没什么大变，但似乎紧紧盯着伏在自己胯间男子的痴态，一刻也不愿移开眼去。

也不让那人擦擦脸，看上面脏的……两齐跟惯了乐六，也要洁净，眼神触及王师毅脸上白色的斑斑点点，挂在下巴上的那些半天也滴不到地上——是了，师傅的体液出来绝对就是如此，浓稠得仿佛一来到外面就会凝固一样。

王师毅身上一团糟，身下的地面上也都是红白汇流。两齐一阵鄙夷，被这番折腾也能泻得出来？别是失禁了，那这屋子就难打理了！

看不下去，两齐把手上东西放到里面桌上，绕过全然不觉有人进来的王师毅，立在乐六身后，唤了声：“师傅。”

可乐六没理会他。

“师傅，该休息、吃饭了。”两齐不满，贴近了乐六耳畔，提醒道。

乐六这才有所反应：“你都放在那边了，等会儿。”说着手上并不停下，仍旧让王师毅服侍下面，不愿从椅子上起来。

两齐看不惯，怎么觉得是师傅自己沉溺进去了——这可是不得了的事情！两齐想插手进去，但又不便直说，只好对乐六说：“师傅，不如先把城里人都送回去，然后卸下来，到床上慢慢尽兴去？两齐帮您打扫打扫这边吧。”

“你只管出去。”乐六不理两齐殷勤，只令他出去，手上动作更大了一些。

两齐面上时常顺着乐六，却不是个言听计从的主儿。他立在原地看看王师毅又看看乐六，默了一会儿，来了一句：“师傅，您在生气？”

这句话一说可不得了，乐六听见，手上停了下来，牵动着地上的王师毅也停住了，微弱地喘着气。

“两齐，你是指责为师过分了？”乐六声音一如既往，但此时带着教人毛骨悚然的因子；两齐背后凉了一凉，还是顶住了，应答道：“两齐平日见师傅都喜欢那些乖巧的玩具，如今换了胃口不说，还要把人做这般用处……两齐是怕二爷听到风声，怪罪您疏忽职责。”

说得巧妙，什么二爷怪罪，分明是两齐指责。乐六听着，心里清醒了一半，既然两齐给他台阶下，他也不会硬推辞掉。

“……帮我把他身体里的东西取出来，”乐六看了看伏在地上只有喘气的力气的王师毅，知道他断不能自己动手了，便让两齐去做，“挪到床上去。”

两齐知道自己成功，赶紧着手去做。来到王师毅身后，看着那些混乱的东西，两齐皱着眉拽出沾满血色的小物——每出来一样，那王师毅的身体就抖一抖，等除了刀柄以外的东西都没了，后穴还怒放着，闪着殷红艳丽的光彩，好像再合不拢了似的。

真是难堪……两齐看那大刀，大概是待在里面时间最长的，表面上浑浊得快辨不出本来的颜色。两齐抓住还算干净的地方向外拖拉，可那人身体里面像是有股强大的力量牵绊着刀柄，叫他无法与之对抗。

两齐不服，使劲儿往外拽，不见多少动静，甬道中倒是有股股血流向外涌出，顺着刀柄就要淌到两齐手上……

险些弄污了手，两齐丢下那刀，抬头向乐六报告：“这刀柄实在弄不出来，师傅可有办法？”

“……你且去吧。”乐六在方才的空隙里料理好了城里的事情，缓缓起身，站在王师毅身旁望着那还包裹着师文不放的身体，许久才有动作，将王师毅拉了起来。

“……呃……啊……”王师毅意识不大清晰，但身体这么一动，后庭的拉扯明显，还是发出点声响，手间居然还有点微弱的力气，想要甩脱乐六的搀扶。

乐六顿了一下，指尖一画，将师文抬了起来，跟王师毅身体保持一样的位置，平移到了床上。

“师傅是为了此人实在难缠而发火么？”乐六还没想清楚下一步该如何扯出刀柄，两齐就在他身后插嘴道，“两齐觉得，若这玩意儿真不听话，不如拿药断了联系，扔他出去算了——谷大夫不是说他在养新的宝贝，也不必特别珍惜这一个。”

乐六撑在床沿的手指刚触到王师毅后穴与师文的连接处就听到两齐这话，再不动作了。

“‘玩意儿’也是你能叫的么？”

两齐忽地有些恐惧，屋里静得出奇，傍晚最后一点暑气霎时间退去，站在这里都有些寒冷。只见乐六坐在床上，缓缓地扭头过来，向来目无焦距的眼睛扫过两齐。

“谁要你出声提议的？”乐六浅浅的一声，叫两齐听了想拔腿就跑，“我记得我让你出去。”

平日师傅绝不会这般对他说话，两齐身上一阵冷过一阵，自从他跟了师傅接了尸首以后，他还从没觉得这般阴寒过。两齐还算聪明，不便再说，赶快尽礼道别脚底抹油早走早了。

“等等。”

乐六又忽地叫住他。

“你记住，近来管好解药，扔东西的时候也仔细着点。”乐六又转脸向着床上，两齐看不见他神情，只听声音，觉得认真无比，“若不巧让我这个玩意儿碰见了，我定拿你问罪。”


	28. Chapter 28

28

 

自从上次被师文摧残一番，已过了三日余，王师毅不知怎么回事，醒得快，恢复得也快。乐六察觉他这种异样，嘴上讽了两句，说得极为下贱。本来王师毅觉得乐六这种挖苦就只是辱他折他，几个来回就把尊严藏起来也不跟他硬碰硬；后来听说乐六生气了会用解药切断联系扔弃他，他便不再忍耐，狠狠地要与乐六抗争——虽然肯定敌不过乐六的操纵，但死死抵抗必然让乐六觉得棘手，不如早些扼杀了他，甩开麻烦。

但乐六迟迟没有被激怒的动静。言辞间愈加不堪，乐六总像是远远看着他愤然觉得好玩似的，弯着嘴角，眼神不知道游移到哪里去了。昨晚王师毅搬出武林大义天下兴亡一类的话来，乐六嘲他，声音未落就突然压制住他，撕扯了衣衫折磨一夜，没想到第二日太阳还没有爬上中天，王师毅就清醒过来。

这回乐六似乎不在屋里——白日里这可真是难得——而谷角脸色不善地坐在床边的椅子上，看见王师毅转醒，如释重负，又更加不快。

“还没见过你这么经打耐摔的！”谷角口气也如脸色一样，凶多吉少，“敢情你生来就为这种勾当准备的？怪不得乐老六要叫你‘玩意儿’！”

这种勾当……王师毅被谷角这么说着，心中也不大快意。谁也没见他乐意过，凭什么要被冠上那么个称呼？

乐六也是，教人不能理解，怎么想起用这种办法伤人的？！只要还是个男人就该清楚，这对待的办法，好不了。以乐六那性子，还能一折腾就是一整夜，也不懈怠也不疲累，好像真是自己喜欢，又好像是要泄愤。

王师毅可不知道，同是男子行欢好之事的乐趣何在，还非要硬扭下来的这个“玩意儿”。

“……乐六呢？”王师毅知道谷角不会害他，虽然再也不会怎么帮他，但有些事情问此人，绝无问题。

白天离开屋子离开门边那张座椅的乐六确实奇怪——让人猜度不定的乐六还想做什么事情，王师毅多少有些提心吊胆。

不住地挑衅，不住地冲突，王师毅也不过想在乐六那里求得“一死”，但乐六就好像事先看透谷角那药引里的玄机，看清王师毅心中打好的算盘一样，无论如何都不拿出来，甚至好像忘记前面还威胁过别人，再不听话，就让人死去。

“有人找他问事去了，等会儿回来——我可是被他压在这儿不准走的。”谷角一说，王师毅就知道他那脸色是怎么来的；必定是乐六拿什么话噎他，弄得他走也不是留也不是，“你倒是关心他，有这番心意不如顺着点，肯定少吃苦头。”

谷角开他玩笑，王师毅不怒，但也绝不回嘴。能把恣意妄为的驱尸乐六找去说事的人，王师毅不需多想，就觉得只有一人。

赤目血魔，此人必定就在安德。王师毅就算在乐六这边受了多少屈折，当初来安德时的心思都没有变过；若得了机会，他要与找血魔，比划一番。

大概每每想起此事，王师毅脸上的神情都会凌厉了许多，谷角离他不远，看得清楚。原本谷角还是一副嬉笑模样，忽然间又沉了下来，问王师毅：“解药之事可有眉目？”

一说就说的是痛处，王师毅从乐六那里逼不出来解药，真可谓连“寻死”都难。

“王师毅，反正如今乐六已经允许你在城里 走走，自己去探个究竟吧，便什么都明白了，说不定还能有意外的收获。”谷角跟王师毅提起这件事情，口气 里尽是撺掇的意思。


	29. Chapter 29

29

 

乐六许他在城里走是因为王师毅无论到哪里，乐六都掌得住他。王师毅只知道“钩子”的事情，可有“钩子”就肯定有“线”，所谓“线”，那总有个尽头有个限度，若是他冒失不小心“拉断”了，不知是否与用上解药切断联系有些类似？

而且乐六能够知道他的脚程方向……他会不会连周遭的情形都能透过什么管道看个一清二楚，操纵起来，可以彻底与王师毅融为一体。

“乐六这人究竟有什么能耐？”王师毅猜想许久，不如直接问谷角，说不定会有些成果。

谷角看他，那神情似乎理所当然：“驱尸鬼手，那自然是操控尸首，玩弄些指上功夫。”

毫无帮助。“那一个寻常之人如何能有这种手段？说什么‘钩子’，明明没有人能看见。”

王师毅估摸不定，谷角会不会跟他说清乐六的事情，只见谷角神色没有多少变化，想了想才说：“听乐老六说以后收你为徒，我觉得你自然不会乐意，怎么如今又想学了？”

乐六确实如此说过，但历经了这些天的折磨，乐六若还想着收徒弟，未免彻底没了心肺，不知人情了吧。

“驱尸乐六，想顶着他那个名号，可不是什么容易的事情。”谷角诚恳得很，只不过弯弯绕绕，遮掩得厉害，“你见过他那徒弟两齐，小家伙聪明是聪明，学得快，但终究成不了大器——十多岁才开始学，怎么比得上从小一出生就喂了东西改造过的人？那早就不是寻常人物了。”

不是寻常人物……王师毅记得有次模模糊糊地听见乐六说出“你们人”这样的话，无论如何都难以理解。谷角必定了解其中隐情，但要与王师毅说起，还不大合适。

“除了解药，我可还有别的法子去除那些钩子？”王师毅总觉得解药这边一片渺茫。

“若有点本事，斩断了乐老六牵着钩子的东西说不定也可以——但眼下武林中能斩断它的人，我也只知道一个会帮乐六的。”谷角知道的事很多，明显都只是他掖藏着，不愿说，“何况此事过去从没有试过，要是真成了事，有个三长两短的，我也不知如何应对，反害了你的性命怎么办？”

那还是必须要解药。王师毅不仅不知道解药在何处，有什么时机可以得到，他连这解药究竟是什么状态，盛装在什么容器里都不清楚。

“怎么，拿解药有难处？又不是让你找乐六讨他那半条命。”谷角还没等他回答，忽地想起，接着问他，“王师毅，你的武功他可得手了？”

这不可能……王师毅立即回了谷角，这三天，乐六除了嘴上说说，便没有追问王师毅武艺的事情。

“……河沙门……‘大浪淘沙’对乐老六来说肯定有用处。”谷角比乐六清楚江湖中的事情，一开口就说出王师毅身上武功派别，“奇了，他怎么会不想要？”

谷角问他，他也不会清楚乐六那张面孔下藏着的心究竟在想什么事情——说不定那里究竟藏没藏心都是说不准的。

“他都使出这般手段逼你了，竟不是为了操纵你武功？”谷角边说边指向王师毅身上，好像乐六做出这种事情，本不大可能似的。

“他说过，我抵死不答应……”“那更怪了，乐老六有的是办法捣鼓出你的武功路数，还需要你答应做什么？”

照谷角说法，也对。动作方向都一一掌住，这运气发功的事情，乐六也一定能管到。

王师毅心中疑惑，思索起来；而谷角似乎也在想些事情，屋里沉寂下来。

“……”谷角欲言又止，随后像是厌恶了自己一般，随口说起，“总之，上次那种‘息虫’我找到养的办法，过不了多久乐六又能拿到新的息虫，你大概也不怎么重要了。

“过不了多久他说不定喜新厌旧就真的把你扔了，那倒简便了。”

那夜折磨王师毅的小虫名叫“息虫”，而且用去那一些，谷角又要弄出新的出来——这不是摆明了又要去坑害别人么？！

可机会没给王师毅留下空闲的思索，就看乐六静悄悄地推门进来。

进屋不用多久，乐六就看见王师毅醒了，而谷角陪在旁边。乐六也不急于坐上太师椅，反倒一直看着王师毅跟谷角那边，神色不善。

谷角当然察觉了，但就是不愿跟乐六迎面对上。

乐六平时跟谷角相处惯了，默了一会儿，没头没尾地扔过去一句：“谷角，是你多嘴？”


	30. Chapter 30

30

 

这话问得，多少有些责备的意思。王师毅在一旁听着觉得会不会是责怪谷角跟他提起前面那些有关息虫有关武功的事情，但乐六似乎并没有在乎这些。

“……我多嘴什么了？”谷角像是遇上了无妄之灾，带着点义正词严，又带着点玩味地盯着乐六脸色。

“你说了什么，自己清楚。”乐六没有直说，甚至觉得说起那些事情是对他自己的侮辱，厌恶得仿佛碰到了肮脏的东西。

王师毅看乐六那神情，又猜想他说的根本不是有关先前谷角提起的内容，兴许乐六根本没有听见谷角与自己说的话语。

谷角回味了这一句话，突然明白过来，问：“宫寒飞找你要什么？”

宫寒飞是谁？王师毅自从来到安德，没听过这个名字，如今突然冒出来，耳中没多少感觉，但心里总不大舒服，像是有什么预感一般。

乐六不答，不再待在谷角与王师毅这边，转身回太师椅上坐下。

“若看好诊，速速回去养你的虫子，有人还在等你消息。”乐六的声音不耐至极，没有好气地赶人。谷角不会自讨没趣，只跟王师毅关照了几句身体、药方上的事情，甩甩袖子就走。

“乐老六，不论如何，我可是一个字都没跟别人说过。”临走还撂下话来，表明自己的立场。

等谷角一走，王师毅躺在床上焦急起来。不仅因为这脱身用的解药总没有着落，还因为乐六进了屋子，虽然不出声音，但他还在这间屋子里，不会离去。

 

谷角劝王师毅得空就向街上走走，说不定还有意外收获；等王师毅真耐得住乐六的折腾，能经常下地走动，一闪半个多月过去了。

王师毅依旧坚持着不愿将自己身上的武功都托付给乐六操纵，咬牙撑着，而乐六也不用自己的办法将王师毅身上的经脉都扣住一一研究——这样自然能找到他身上大浪淘沙的门道——两个人僵持着，僵持了半个多月，不论控制武功，还是解药的事情都没有进展，反倒是身体上熟悉许多。

不知乐六是为了什么，执意要在王师毅的身上找乐趣。或许也不能称之为乐趣，若换做别人王师毅还能说那是欲望的宣泄，可乐六与人不同，平时，或是床笫之间，浑身上下都冷彻在那里，看不出变化，连肌肤之亲的举动，都更像是泄愤，像是惩处。

可惩处一个人，总得有个尽头。若乐六觉得惩处腻了，一定会拿出解药来断送王师毅半吊着的性命，但他至今没有拿出来。王师毅观察过，有关以解药索命的事情，乐六也就最初时提过一次，后来再没有说起；平日里，本以为乐六会有些机会露出解药踪迹，但他保密得极为严实，不知有意无意，王师毅连一点痕迹都没有察觉。

王师毅真是急躁起来，到底要怎么样才能让乐六送他一“死”，有所解脱？

原先乐六在折磨他的时候话比平时多上许多，多是羞辱王师毅的；现在越来越少了，偶尔出来一两句，听语气似乎是种异样的痴迷，但那样冰冷的身体，王师毅知道，这个人的心思，早就热不起来了。

……为何要管这个邪魔是冷是热？王师毅难得有机会出去转转，不管向什么方向走，都好像没有人绊着他，心中难得舒畅。安德城里街市热闹，全然看不出是座在赤目血魔的阴霾笼罩下的城市，王师毅走在街上心中泛出接连不断的疑惑，这些民众究竟有没有什么感觉？毕竟这城里不仅住着一位深藏不露的血魔，还有面貌有些狰狞的虎狼密医，还有阴森可怖的驱尸鬼手。

但这些人都不需要王师毅的担心，条条街上人头攒动，有说有笑，从没有被这里入夜的森森鬼气所影响。

若乐六在安德，那安德及其周遭，必定有乐六置放尸首的地方；只不过，那些东西乐六必定不会仅仅存着，找到恰当的时机，他会拿出来玩弄一番——掐准这个时间，那得到解药的可能性就越来越高了。

王师毅好不容易找到个稍稍放松一下的机会，可刚步出韩府，心中塞的又都是与乐六与解药有关的事情，连绵不断。

“……这不是王兄嘛！”正想着，在四目陌生的安德街头竟然听见一声呼唤，直指着王师毅，“王兄！师毅！”

这下不能不回头装作没听见了，只好赶快打理好面子，回转过来——

来人竟是当初与王师毅相约去讨伐血魔却临阵脱逃的宣勤言与黄平远。


	31. Chapter 31

31

 

这两人怎么也来安德了？王师毅还记得当初在夏松镇隔格阁等他们俩的窘态，明明相约一同前来征讨赤目血魔，到了约定之日，却这是托付掌柜带话过来，说是不能前往了。

既然有所胆怯，那眼下又何必前来呢？

“王兄，我们还在说起，不知道为别事耽搁了半月时间，如今日夜兼程，能否赶上王兄。”黄平远历来与人和气，见王师毅停下脚步便凑了上来，解说一番，“没想到来到此处遇见王兄了——王兄可是在等我们？”

王师毅也不知道这两个人是怎么鼓起勇气又走上寻觅血魔的道路的，他只是看着脸上洋溢着欢喜的黄平远，想起那时独自一人离开隔格阁的场面——那般的孤寂与决绝，是他们料不到的。

黄平远是兴卷山庄的人，与正道之首金岭派有些渊源，出入江湖频繁，加上人又活络，广交朋友，他游历京城一带时与王师毅碰见，拜做知交，同游大漠。而另一人宣勤言来自北方，身怀武学也不知出自何方，在大漠上与王师毅黄平远二人相遇，一出手，那造诣便教人震惊，不打不相识地成了朋友，虽不多话，但也是个侠肝义胆之人。三人相言甚欢，日子久了便谈及血魔之事，宣勤言说起自己有故人在血魔犯下的血案中丧生，群情激愤，当即敲定了隔格阁之约。

谁知后来是那番结果。王师毅猜想这两人许是先前有些恐惧，但听说了王师毅一人上路的事情，也被激起血性，追了上来，眼下才在安德城遇见。

只是……不过半月之间，王师毅顿觉物是人非。不说对血魔的踪迹只是捕风捉影，连他自己的身体都被驱尸鬼手这等邪魔操控，受尽屈辱，前途生死未卜——这是黄平远与宣勤言二人无论如何不能理解的。

“不知王兄这些时日可还好。”宣勤言与他名字相反，不擅言辞，这么淡薄的一句，也算是难得的关心了。王师毅被他这么一问，心中百转千回，正愁如何解释，黄平远觉得街头人多挤得荒，凑过来说：“王兄，入城便听说有个江湖人士爱去的地方，不如我们去那边坐坐，细细说说？”

王师毅听黄平远说的地方，怎么都像是他刚来安德时去的那家聚贤茶铺，心中不禁闹腾一阵——那里面的掌柜名叫韩赫，是韩家二少爷，而韩家老头子身边的管事，就是乐六，这个韩赫肯定跟乐六跟血魔有些牵连，而他那个广交江湖朋友的茶铺，八成也是邪门歪道的据点。

怪不得先前一到聚贤茶铺就听不见任何有关赤目血魔的议论……王师毅想着，宣勤言已经拗不过黄平远，随他向着聚贤茶铺去了。尽管这两人曾对他做过背信弃义之事，但王师毅心中还是担心得紧，在安德这座气氛诡秘的城中，这两人一副毫无防备的模样，不知道会不会像他那样，走错一步终成恨。

唯一庆幸的是，茶铺里不见那个韩赫的身影。或许是出去办事，或许是还在府中，总之王师毅自从刚到安德那一天，虽然每日都在韩府中度过，可从未再见韩赫一面。

如今他自己断不能离开，但必须让黄平远宣勤言尽快逃离安德这地方，王师毅总觉得，一旦日落，为时已晚。

茶铺里还是那般热闹，黄平远左右看看，那些人物确实带着江湖味道，说的事情也都是江湖上的轶闻，可是无论怎么分辨都没有熟识的人，看神情就是有些纳闷。宣勤言端坐着环视一周，脸色没什么变化，低头喝茶。王师毅不语，黄平远猜测情形一下急了，才问：“王兄，按理说你快我们半月，怎么现在还在此地逗留？”

王师毅知道会有这个问题，也事先备好说辞，旁顾左右，压低声音说：“血魔的线索至此断了。先前来此的几位友人也在安德没有了消息，我停留在此调查一番，可惜一直不见进展。”

不论茶铺里坐着的都是些什么货色，王师毅不能妄谈血魔之事，怕触了什么霉头。

黄平远颔首念叨原来如此，又忽地想起别事：“那王兄这些日子都住在城里客栈？我们方才问了，说那里已经客满了。”言下之意是若王兄有房间，不如挤一挤。

这个王师毅倒没想到，顿了一下才说：“不，我寄住在一位友人家中……”话一出口，便觉得不对，没想到不仔细考虑这话就成了矛盾。

果然宣勤言发现了，淡然问：“不知王兄这位友人是否知道血魔线索，或是前去讨伐血魔的武林中人事情？”

这一问让席间气氛胶着起来。宣勤言应该无甚恶意，但王师毅终究无法自圆其说；感受到坐在对面的黄平远试探的目光，王师毅觉得总要辩解一下，便开口道：“这位友人并不是江湖中人，所以……”

勉强的借口还没说完，就听见茶铺的厅堂之上众人骚动了一阵，近旁的两桌还有人立起身来。这边三人被这样的骚动吸引过去，顺着众人的目光，就看见茶铺外面有一个人目不斜视地经过，而茶铺里的人看见，有的赞叹，有的讶异，有的干脆低声呼出“大小姐”三个字，浑身都是痴迷。

远远看去，那个他们口中的“大小姐”，是位着红色衣装的高挑女子。王师毅没看分明，但从那步态与气度便知道肯定是个武学基底颇厚的丽人。一头乌发不像寻常女子那般盘起各色发髻，而是披散在肩上，衬着一张净白的脸孔，凛冽地从聚贤茶铺旁路过，惹来无数目光的追随。

在安德这段时间，他怎么没听说过这个“大小姐”？王师毅纳闷，偏又觉得熟悉，那人身上的气质，总是见过的，可又完全想不起是何人。

“没想到安德这小地方还能出落这般美女！”黄平远不禁惊叹一句，眼神痴痴地还追着刚才闪过的残影。这句话被邻桌的人听见，转过来狠狠瞪黄平远一眼，似乎这位大小姐是神圣不得冒犯的人物。

黄平远被瞪了赶紧转脸过来佯装与王师毅相谈，心中平静了片刻，却听宣勤言道：“安德乃是古都，人杰地灵，出此美人自然有道理。只不过……”他像是感觉出什么异样，犹豫了一下才说，“刚才那位，明明应为男子。”

一听这话，黄平远眼睛都快蹦出眼眶了，刚想惊呼，可又碍于店里人对那人的庇佑，压了下去，只瞪大眼睛以示惊异。

王师毅也没想到会是如此——不过宣勤言向来看得极准，黄平远也是信了他才惊讶万分。

若是男子……王师毅总觉得心里有什么东西要被串联起来，揭示出一些事实，但正巧此时，原先那位“大小姐”走过的路上来了一个熟悉的身影——谷角！

谷角不像那个红衣人一样目不斜视，他特地向茶铺里张望，一下找到了王师毅的踪影。谷角对他笑笑，也不知是好意恶意，但王师毅看见那笑容在谷角的视线接触到他身边的黄平远与宣勤言时收了起来，眼神复杂地凝视了二人一会儿，扭头走了。

被谷角这么一看，王师毅胸口更像擂鼓一般。他想起身边二人的身份，也想起他们的目的，联系了谷角那眼神，还有乐六……

息虫，玩具，有着武功的傀儡——这不摆明了都是送上门的“玩意儿”了么？！

王师毅心头颤了一阵，毕竟来到安德他就直面了友人的尸首，如今这两位无论是被谷角拿去试验培育出来的虫子，还是被乐六拿去操控起来对付武林中人，都是王师毅不愿看到的。

这，这不都是……王师毅还没想到用什么词来形容，眼前就闪过方才经过不久的红衣丽人，心上诞出一种可能——

那个雌雄莫辨的人物，不会就是他千觅万寻的赤目血魔吧！？


	32. Chapter 32

32

 

“平远，勤言，听我说。”王师毅不敢细想下去，看两人还沉在先前红衣人带来的惊叹之中，猛地抓住黄平远的手腕，诚恳无比道，“现在还早，你们赶快出城，自南云山折回去，不要在此停留了！”

不知王师毅为何如此，两人不解对视，黄平远仿佛了然于胸，反手拉过王师毅的手腕，语带安抚地说：“王兄何必如此见外！起初是我二人不对，不能遵守与你的约定，可我等终究不是贪生怕死之辈，你不必担心我等临阵脱逃，我与勤言下定决心与王兄同行，必定助你一臂之力！”

不，不是如此……“我不是要追究这些，你们切不可留在安德城里，听我一句劝，一旦拖到夜里，必有危险！”

黄平远听了似乎不大高兴，正色道：“王兄，若上次的事情让你如此气恼，我与勤言已改过自新，此番讨伐血魔之心坚不可摧，你用此法激我们，也不会退缩半步！”说完还看向宣勤言，后者也点了点头，煞是坚定的模样。

王师毅这回真是急了，这两个人怎么不听劝告？确实，其中隐情，王师毅有太多不方便说的，不能以此例证……让他们快走，但这两人难道看不出他如此认真的劝告吗？

毕竟还是年轻气盛。王师毅想想两三年前的自己，其实也是这副模样——不，不用两三年前，光说是来到安德遇上驱尸乐六之前，他似乎都是黄平远宣勤言一流，发起狠来什么都不管不顾，只是咬着牙拼着尊严向前冲……

怎么说得好像如今他早没有了尊严一般？王师毅心中苦笑，他现在能做的，就只是让这两个人离开安德——能挽救一个武林义士，总是好的。

谁知道黄宣二人不能体会他心中的波澜，仍僵持着，好像王师毅再跟他们提起离开的事情就是不把他们当作朋友。

“……请问两位侠士是不是前面来我们客栈询问空房间的？”这时耳边突然响起，王师毅觉得熟悉，抬头一看，一副客店小二打扮的少年，居然是乐六的徒弟，两齐。

黄平远眼中顿时闪过一线希望，连忙应声。

“方才有位客人退了房间，为两位腾出了地方，正让人打理着，若是两位没有找到别处，不如来小店一住吧。”两齐换了张面孔似的，跟平时在韩府里的神情全然不同，殷勤备至。

两齐，或者说乐六，你们又在打什么主意？王师毅不用多费心力就能猜到，但是，谷角那边的息虫，不是还没有消息么？

“好！我们马上过去，麻烦小兄弟替我们留住了！”黄平远像是得了救星一般，赶快要下房间，而后转过来说，“王兄，我们不叨扰你，先在客店住一晚，明日启程向南；若你觉得还能与我们一路，明日清晨在这茶铺相见！”

语中带着点绝断的意思，黄平远觉得王师毅劝他们逃回去的话，本来就是瞧不起他们，若真听从了，那男儿尊严荡然无存。二人拂袖而去，王师毅要起身追上去，准备就算不顾自己颜面，也要揭穿乐六两齐师徒的奸计；可刚要迈步，脚底下像是定住一般，怎么也走动不了。

……乐六！你这是让我不要碍着你的好事，是么？！王师毅提不起双脚，尴尬在聚贤茶铺中央，双目圆瞪，咬牙切齿；他不想再见友人死后沦为玩具的尸首，更不想看见他们变成像他自己这般可悲的境地——明明活着，却无力主宰自己的一切。

寸步难行，直直立在店中，王师毅挣动着，店里很快就有人看向他这边，一脸疑惑；王师毅怕惹来什么麻烦，先坐下，时不时动动脚底，看有没有可能一时失去控制，好让他跑着出去追上两齐。

可脚底迟迟不见动静。王师毅越想越急，手边有刀的话，真恨不得剁了两只脚，只用膝行。正急得面红耳赤之时，方才引黄平远与宣勤言去的两齐竟然回到茶铺，径直走到王师毅这边，带着莫名其妙的笑容，坐下与他说话。

那笑容，王师毅越看越觉得像是乐六。

“王师毅，你可是在担心你那两个朋友？”两齐明知故问，掉他胃口。

“乐六准备如何对他们？”王师毅看着两齐那表情，也冷下脸来。

两齐笑他，笑他怎么还不懂：“到师傅手上的，不就两个选择——想必你也听过。”

他不仅听过，还被迫选了第三种。王师毅了解那两人，他们绝不会乐意做乐六徒弟，那必然会被变成所谓的玩具……

那就是失去生命！

两齐看得出王师毅担心，心中不知是窃喜还是什么想法，漾在脸上，很是阴险。

“我也听师傅说过，你王师毅以后或许还算我两齐的师弟，我这个师兄可是好人做到底——给你个机会，让你去救他们，如何？”

这话放在王师毅耳中，不大真切。救他们？不论乐六是什么货色，你这个家伙绝好不到哪里去！

不知两齐打什么主意，王师毅面露疑色。两齐知道他当然要怀疑，只说：“话不多说，你既然疑我，那我也没办法。师傅是让你过去看着，学着点儿，说不定将来当他徒弟时还有用处，我不忍心想给你个机会，可你不要，那就算了——我这就带你过去。”

话音刚落，王师毅的脚下虚浮起来，刚才如同被钉在地面上的感觉没有了。这下王师毅略有些分辨不清，究竟是乐六远远地在操控着他呢，还是乐六把这个权力给了两齐，由他掌管自己？


	33. Chapter 33

33

 

一路被拉着绕到城南一片民居后面的一块空地。王师毅初到此处，却总觉得周遭气味有些熟悉。

两齐二话不说，拨开墙边的一丛衰草，将王师毅扳弄一番，塞到里面，好像是躲藏在其中一样。王师毅此时全身都没了动力，反抗不得，任他动作粗暴地摆布，咬牙切齿地问道：“方才那二人呢？！”

“过会儿自然会到，你且等着。”两齐看他还要支吾出声，一手过来，点在王师毅哑穴上，“吵吵嚷嚷的，像什么样子，会被师傅骂的啊！”

以前在乐六面前，王师毅从未被点穴位，总是乐六一挑指头，他那些感觉就荡然无存了。可两齐却用穴位对付他，心中一阵奇怪，可又说不上哪里出了问题。

“……啊，差点忘了这个！”两齐从怀中掏出一个匣子，打开来里面似乎什么都没有，就这么在王师毅身上掠过；王师毅似乎嗅到一些香气，可一转眼又没了，正猜想到底是什么，“除一除你身上那股臭味——师傅要来了！”

正说着，巷口那边传来人声——不是乐六，等走近了，王师毅从草缝中看见，是黄平远与宣勤言。

“刚才我看见，那身影确实向这边来了！”黄平远说着，攥紧手中兵器，左右观察，“说不定正是血魔！”

血魔？王师毅在安德城里半月，连血魔的影子都没见着，怎么他们才来半日，就碰上了？

王师毅猛地想起在茶铺看见的那个红衣人物——莫非血魔真是今日才来到安德，就被他们俩碰见了？

王师毅藏身草中，那边两人都看不到，可两齐在外面悠然立着，很快就被他们发现了。

“这不是客店的……”黄平远看清两齐面孔，熟悉，手间便放松警惕，握着剑的手腕都垂了下来。

正中两齐下怀。宣勤言眼尖，刚要提醒黄平远，就看两齐一抬手，走上空地的二人顿时手上兵器被人卸下，飞了几尺远；二人大惊，但反应也快，赶忙去抢那飞走的兵器，可惜快不过两齐，两人四脚，同时被掀离地面，摔了个人仰马翻。

这下可完了……王师毅不忍看，不出所料，他们俩这样倒在地上，等再爬起来的时候，身上就没有一件东西是自己的了。

“……这……这是什么？！”黄平远发现自己的手脚都不能动弹，惊异无比，“明明……穴位……莫非是什么药物！”

宣勤言到底比他冷静，只看看两人身上状况，就说：“大概不是。这招数，可能不仅是定住我们……”

像是要应和他的话一般，两齐动了动手指，就看黄宣二人一齐甩了甩胳膊；两齐得了乐趣，还让他们走动起来。

“当然不只是定住你们——这招数，是要操纵你们的一举一动呢！”两齐看见黄平远惊愕地注视着自己运动起来的双足，得意地补充着。

一副了然于胸的神情，宣勤言问了一句：“若说是驱尸鬼手，似乎不是你这年纪的——你是他徒弟？”

见宣勤言直说他是乐六徒弟，两齐不知为何迸出些怒火，指尖一动，又将宣勤言掀翻在地上。

“算你知道我师傅名号！”两齐这话像是从齿缝里挤出来的，王师毅听着，也觉得奇怪。

可不容他多想两齐的异处，或是那边两位友人的处境，先前的来路上走过了一个身影，还是那般深色的衣衫，衬着脸孔与双手，就算不是在黑夜里，也像是那三块苍白的皮肤飘浮在空中一般。

乐六终于来了。王师毅这才发现，天色怎么这么快就泛起了薄红。

“两齐，就是这两人？”乐六也不看四周，直直逼向被两齐束缚住的黄宣二人，一番打量。

“正是！师傅，方才谷大夫去府上送给您的息虫，拿到了么？”两齐一见乐六，那脸上表情立马谄媚起来。

乐六斜他一眼，这两齐未免管得宽了些。

“拿是拿到了……不过，你准备让我用在这两人身上？”乐六慢慢地绕黄平远走了一圈，见两齐点头称是，忽地抬起手来，“你眼光还不到……这个最多只能做个玩具，用完随手扔了，犯不着浪费宝贝。”

只见黄平远被两齐挑飞的剑又升了起来——随着乐六手起，两齐一脸疑惑地抬起了胳膊，而那飞起的剑从黄平远后背直插进去，贯穿了心口。

王师毅被点了穴道，叫不出声。乐六操纵起自己的徒弟，竟然就这样在他眼前生生地杀了他一个朋友，还用话讽他，视如虫豸般践踏上去。

胸中翻腾一阵又一阵的东西，不知怎么样，才能指着乐六怒骂出来。

“你找到的，你拿去玩吧。”乐六不屑，任胸口鲜血如注的黄平远倒在地上，转向了宣勤言。

宣勤言很快从黄平远死去的事实中清醒过来，看向乐六：“驱尸鬼手？”

“你倒明白——怎么，想做我徒弟？”乐六又给他个选择，看来在乐六眼中，宣勤言要比黄平远强些。

“呵呵……”宣勤言难得一笑，如今倒是对着乐六笑了，“恕难从命。”

乐六也料想到这个回答，只是看看他，然后仿若自言自语，道：“你合适，不做徒弟，有的是用途。”

宣勤言只知道驱尸鬼手名号，可是乐六究竟要做什么，心里没底，一个不小心，眼神中泄露出来，被乐六瞧了去。

“看你抗得住，不如就在此处。”乐六说着，也不耽误，就从袖中拿出一个小罐——王师毅远远看着，认识，当初谷角拿来的息虫，就装在这样的罐中。


	34. Chapter 34

34

 

“师傅，等一等，两齐有个请求。”看见乐六动作，两齐突然上前说道。

乐六看他，算是准他说。

“两齐想多跟师傅学学——这息虫的道理，能不能让两齐看得仔细些？”说完还笑笑，天真得紧。

乐六怎么不知道徒弟心思，也不多说：“东西你都带了，点上，看得也清楚。”

得了许可，两齐赶紧拿出东西，空地上顿时弥漫着一种微弱的香味。

王师毅认得这香，去野外探险用过，名为“却却香”，是躲避隐藏的机关用的——他们驱尸的拿却却香能做什么？

正思量着，就看那边乐六捅破小罐上的油纸，如上次一样，指尖停在罐口，不知是……

不，这次不一样……王师毅看着那边情况，瞪大了眼睛——乐六的手指停在罐口，上次什么都没看见，可是现在，从他指尖垂下一道道白色的细线，乍看之下，状似透明，又好像有些实体，直直地落进蓝色罐子里。

那细线……是什么东西？！王师毅惊异，转念一想，自己先前也想过，乐六操纵他，光凭“钩子”可不大管用，不知是什么牵着钩子；现在点上却却香，就能看得见，正是那种细线，如丝，却又不对。

而且乐六手上的细线，不止那落入罐中的几根。他双手指尖都有些线，长得看不见尽头，绵延到这块空地以外，消失在街巷中，不知去向。

不仅是乐六手上，王师毅发现这空地的空中大约两人高的地方也勾着一根根的线，错综复杂。

莫非这安德城里四处都是这样的东西？王师毅不知那线的质地，更不明白乐六用了什么办法能设下这种机关，连安德城里的人都看不清摸不着。

难道……王师毅转动眼睛，发现他的身上，也连着许多这样的细线——这在平时，根本看不到，根本不会有感觉。

借助却却香，宣勤言也看见了。他似乎并不惊讶，可能是听过驱尸鬼手的作法，只是此次乃头回直接面对，对那线的模样还是露出异样的神色。

“江湖上人人都说驱尸鬼手的手段诡谲，今日算是见识到了。”宣勤言面上镇定，不知他心里如何，“是不是该呼声‘吾命休矣’，你们师徒心中会舒坦一些？”

“不，这可不是寻常的办法。”乐六不说，两齐替他解释，说着手指还动了一动，“你的性命保得住，只不过，不再是你的了。”

话音刚落，就见宣勤言在两齐的操控下，生硬地张开了嘴巴。还是如同王师毅那般，乐六将蓝色罐子里的息虫们倒了出来，放进了宣勤言的口中。

王师毅听见渐渐响起的惨叫声，合上眼睛不愿再看；毕竟如此景象会让他想起自己经历过的那些事情，他深知被奇异小虫占领身体的恐惧，以及其后种种……

……等一下，宣勤言与他并不完全相同。王师毅记得那些息虫进入他身体之前的一枚药引，还记得乐六说过，这种虫子要上下贯通，咬合在一起，才能将钩子在体内切实地挂住——宣勤言没有服下药引，息虫也只走了他的口部——不完全相同。

若说前者，谷角也说过，那枚“药引”，其实是他研制出的一味药，能化解乐六的钩子，王师毅特殊，才给他用了，如今宣勤言自然没有；可是这次乐六放息虫怎么没有讲求上下一贯，只走口中，似乎就能把钩子都挂对了地方……

或许是谷角新养出来的息虫与以前的不同——王师毅越想越觉得，无论乐六还是谷角，这些待在安德里的人都奇怪得很，别的武林人士都为修炼至高至纯的武功忙碌一世，这些人却专走旁门左道，捣鼓些奇怪的门道，还要赔上人命来试验。

伴着那边宣勤言的声音，王师毅真不知道自己对这些人的看法该是什么样的。恨之入骨是无可厚非的，但这些人身上，那些疯狂而单纯的追求，是从他认识的江湖中人身上怎么也找不到的。

不论谷角，还是乐六……正想着，王师毅忽然察觉身上的经脉有些动静——怎么，方才两齐点了他的哑穴，这么快就打通了？

虽然声音还不怎么清晰，但王师毅还是从嗓子里破碎地挤出了“勤言”二字。

乐六听见了——他的任一感官都比常人敏锐。王师毅这才发现，两齐将他藏入草丛之时熏上的香，应该是能掩盖人身气味的——这分明是为了不让别人发现王师毅的存在。

这么做，不仅防着黄宣二人发现他，还把乐六也防了去——两齐先前说是乐六让王师毅来看着，不对，明明是两齐想让王师毅看见。

将王师毅拖拉至此，也应该仅仅是两齐的主意……难道说，两齐的本领，已经越过了他师傅的水平，能截断乐六对人的掌控，操纵起王师毅了？

两齐这做法，乐六到底知不知道？如果他不知道，那对黄平远对宣勤言惨下毒手之事也是……不，不论如何，那都是乐六……

王师毅还没弄清这里面的弯弯绕绕，身体忽地立起来，杵在草丛之间，直面了被息虫折磨却不能倒地翻滚的宣勤言——王师毅终究不忍，就要撇过脸去……

就在转脸的一瞬，王师毅模糊地看见乐六的神情。不大记得以前那张面孔，只记得他一贯如是，没什么变化；可这一次，王师毅觉得那面孔变了，不是嘴角也不是眼睑，而是一直藏得严实的瞳仁里的东西，突然而至，却不是转瞬即逝的。那就像是，属于人的神色……

“回去。”乐六没给他猜度的机会，低声道出这两字。

王师毅这才想起来眼下场面：黄平远尸骨未寒，宣勤言备受折磨，而始作俑者两齐，正将身子的半边藏在乐六后面，弯起嘴角，扯出比他师傅一度露出的更恶劣的笑容。

可不论两齐如何，一杀一虐，下手的，终归是乐六。

“乐六，杀我辱我随你的便，可你如今残杀我友，若再辱勤言，我王师毅必定让你追悔莫及！”王师毅抛下前面的种种思绪，捡回声音，一字一顿，凛然道。

这回乐六的脸上再没有变动，乐六被他这一句又激成了寻常的乐六，挑动手上那些随着却却香的消散慢慢淡了下去的细线——那些线明明没有与王师毅连着，可他身上那些一样不知道连向何方的细线却跟着乐六动了——王师毅活动了手脚，就要离开。

“……你放开！”对着饱受折磨的宣勤言，王师毅无法忍受自己被别人操纵的窘态，不禁破口怒吼。但乐六不理会他的痛苦，仍旧说那两个字：“回去。”

王师毅不知道宣勤言后来怎么样，他背身过去，径直回了韩府。而后不知多久他才能回忆起那时乐六的动作，不是往日的轻蔑众生，乐六挑动手指转动手腕甚至挥动了手肘，才勉强支使着王师毅离去。


	35. Chapter 35

35

 

“两齐，”王师毅的背影从巷口消失了，乐六像是没听见那个正在被息虫折磨着的男人的声音，放轻了语调说道，“你逾越了。”

方才王师毅被乐六从草间拽出来，两齐心上便觉不好，可是不能挂在脸上；如今乐六提起，他心里慌了一阵，但很快又理直气壮：“两齐这是为师傅好。”

乐六一听，转脸过来，不语，像是等着两齐解释。

“师傅弄到一个新东西，自然觉得新奇些，多花了点工夫。可是，半个月，师傅不觉得太长了吗？”没错，两齐就是嫉恨；若真只是一番玩弄折腾也还好，两齐还听说，等以后，师傅还打算收这家伙为徒——到时师傅之于王师毅，师傅之于两齐，那还不知道如何比较。

过去乐六遇上再称心的玩具，摆弄个十天，也就腻了；如今王师毅不比死人，乐六还找到了别的用途，一转眼就是半月，如今还在兴头上似的。乐六都做上了师傅，若还贪玩的话，那徒弟就要替他管束管束——两齐自觉想得周全，乐六一直喜欢那些乖顺的玩具，而王师毅这样的，乐六至今没有毁了，肯定是王师毅反抗得不够，惹不起乐六的脾气。

两齐不过是“帮”着王师毅惹怒乐六，好让乐六断了他的联系，扔弃了去。

但乐六似乎不这么想……“你这么说，至少说明心中还装着师傅。”乐六话一出口，两齐听着，知道乐六还是向着他的，赶忙要附和上去。

“你牢牢记着上次说的事。”乐六上次跟两齐说过，管好解药，不能让他的玩意儿看到，如今两齐这情况，叫他很是担心，“今日这般逾越，别让我看见第二回。”

乐六的语调虽然没什么变化，但两齐听在耳朵里就像是被一盆冷水直灌下来一般，一直被冰冻到脚跟上。

……都这样了，师傅怎么还不想让那东西死了去……

乐六不管两齐心中事情，余光扫到还在被息虫扰动、颤抖挣扎的宣勤言——刚才王师毅说过，这是他友人，真是有趣，竟能找到这儿来。

从怀里拿出一个小巧的瓷瓶，扔给脸色不好的两齐：“这人交给你了，等息虫静下来，带去上次让你打扫的那屋；若这人还抗着，给他一颗——再强韧的人，一颗足够了。”

两齐拿着瓷瓶看了看一旁的宣勤言，攥紧了些，幽幽地来了一句：“师傅，你不如用这个对付王师毅……”

“我的玩意儿，根本不需要这种东西。”乐六扔下一句，脚下不停，直往府上去了。

今日有人从城外回来，有的事情找乐六与谷角，便吩咐早早关了城门，不准放人进来，乐六负责掌着的那些“城里人”就也都早早回去“休息”了——夕阳刚上，乐六便没什么事，在韩府门口顿了顿脚步，进去。

前面赶走了王师毅，支使他回到韩府，回到屋里，也不许他动弹，只让他坐着。乐六一进屋，就看见王师毅通红着一双眼睛死盯这边，就等他进来，进而是一段义正词严的怒斥。

乐六看那双眼睛，不语。

“……你把勤言放在哪里？！”王师毅不畏，高声质问。

乐六突然发现，不仅他的徒弟想着让王师毅死，连王师毅自己，这半月以来一直在考验他的耐心，如同自寻死路一般。

“连息虫都还没死透，不必先替他安排去所。”乐六今天从谷角那里拿来了刚养成的息虫，心上正跃跃欲试；从那两人中选中了一个，虫子才钻进去，没见着什么成效，就看到王师毅，为息虫为新的玩具兴奋起来的胸口霎时间像泄了气一样，索然无味。王师毅说那个是他友人，友人算是什么东西？居然让他的玩意儿对着他吼了，实属难得。

王师毅虽是被他束缚在座椅上，但神情激愤得紧：“乐六，你这么做，还是人么？！”

乐六笑了，只是打量着王师毅。王师毅被他看得浑身寒毛直竖，若身体能动，说不定能向后退上一些，以防万一被乐六这样的笑波及，伤了一身。

武林正道……没错，他的玩意儿是个武林正道。

“说过的，我早不是人了。”乐六的嘴角越来越高，“不用管别的，人可不是什么诚实的东西。”

王师毅被他这样一说，定住了，神情复杂。

“别看你在这里词严义正的样子，等到了男人床上，那就是个玩意儿。”这件事是乐六时常拿出来说给王师毅听的，只不过今天不同，至少乐六眼睛里藏匿着的东西，跟往常在床上说的不同。

“胡说！那，那不都是你操纵着……”王师毅平日里也反驳，可怎么看都不比今日激动。

“我牵着你，你就找到放肆的借口了？”乐六说得轻蔑。是个玩意儿就该乖乖地做好玩意儿，总硬着一张嘴，久了总让人生厌。

“今天我要你试试看，没了控制，你到底是什么样的货色。”乐六说着，三个指尖在空中勾勒了一番——那指尖刚落下，王师毅便觉得，整个屋子里的感觉都不一样了。


	36. Chapter 36

36

 

看乐六手上的动作，王师毅起先不大理解其中的含义，但他日渐敏锐的知觉告诉他，乐六是消去了什么，与平时完全不同了。

……是控制？乐六不再控制他了？王师毅难以相信，望着自己的身体，各处都动了动，没有阻碍。

不多想乐六是为了什么，王师毅头脑一热，回身就向门边跑去。不像过去那样，只能抵达门边，却怎么也碰不到门上；这次王师毅不仅碰到了门，还将它重重地推开了。

乐六说到做到，竟然没有用那些奇异的线牵扯起他来，更是放开对他的管束，给他自由……顾不上更多胡乱猜测，他猛地发现师文没有随身带走，足尖犹豫了一下——可正是这么犹豫的一下，他再没多少机会了。

——乐六瞬间立在了门口，挡住了王师毅的去路。

王师毅没想到乐六会阻挡自己。手上拿不到师文，他只好一拳挥过去，可是，竟然被对方着实地接住了。

“我只是平时不大愿意动手而已。”乐六说着挑了挑眉毛，“若你想比试，那我奉陪。”

王师毅记得煌镜宸提起过，乐六的武功心法都不是煌镜宸掌握得了的；如今两人没了束缚动起手来，王师毅总觉得自己或许有些胜算。

可一转眼，王师毅的手臂就被擒住，弯折到了后面，那被降服的速度，快至极。

乐六说是现在不掌控他的一举一动，但王师毅看着眼下情况就觉得不信——怎么着都会被乐六抓住，怎么看都不像公平之斗。

乐六不是力大，而是掌间力量像是紧密相连一般，一掌绵延出无数的掌，一个接着一个地打在王师毅身上，一人之力化为无数人之力，以多欺少，若没有别的帮助，自然没有办法。王师毅看不出他的掌间有什么异处，只是默默观察，但也不能有所得；不一会儿，王师毅就觉得撑不住，一人怎么对得过无数人的围攻——不公，可确实是与乐六没了束缚的一对一较量，王师毅也挑不出毛病。

只是，不能束手就擒！

王师毅抗着，觉得拳脚间优势全无，便边伺机突破，边退向屋里，假作不在意，其实目标是取得师文。但乐六不是傻子，王师毅脚下轨迹明显，目标也明确，他就要将王师毅往屋里另一个的角落里领，那里不仅离门较近，而且没有师文的存在。

最重要的是，乐六要实践自己先前说的话——要让王师毅认清自己的作用。

玩意儿，就该是个玩意儿，伺候好主人，陪主人玩乐，其余的时间就乖乖待着，也不用出去了。这么看来，还是乐六的错误，若真想要这个玩意儿，那就不该给他出去转转的机会。

乐六心软了，才有王师毅的事情；只是现在应该好好惩罚一番，才有日后的舒坦。

不多会儿，势弱不敌的王师毅便被乐六推在床上；屁股一挨着床铺，王师毅赶快翻身起来，但赶不上乐六速度，被人跨坐在腰间，死死定住。

乐六履行承诺，没有动用自己惯常的那些手段，可王师毅还是逃不出去，不论怎么奋力挣扎，都逃不出去。

而且，这时乐六伸手过去了……王师毅就觉得被那手指拂过的下身刹那间激动起来，跟着那惹动周围肌肤的手指一起跳动，顷刻间就败下阵来。

“你看，就是这样的反应——我今天没有牵扯着你的行动，你看到的都与我无关，知道么？”乐六边说边揭开王师毅衣裤，要直接触上皮肉。

王师毅痛恨眼下情况，怎么就拗不过乐六的力量？他看那乐六的身材，以及苍白的肤色下面藏着的肌肉，绝对敌不过他的，为何一到乐六手里就是敌不过，不管是被钩子挂着还是如今被放开来——毫无理由，至少王师毅想不出来，以河沙门的功力，别的不说，与乐六这样的男子对抗还是有些办法的……

只要乐六的手指一上来，一切都不一样了。半个多月，那手指对王师毅来说已经是熟悉的手指了，可每次触碰上来，又像是陌生的，完全不知道它们下一刻会到达哪里，会做些什么。每日的手指像是新的东西，每日的乐六也像是新的人物，王师毅适应不了，也不该去适应这种事情。

轻细的触动，为的都是随之而来的粗暴的占有。只要王师毅还清醒，他便会记得乐六那一次次撞击的深浅和力度，不一样，跟手指似的，每次都不一样。被乐六困在床上，每一刻都不知道下一刻会如何，担惊受怕，天知道乐六想出来的法子他能不能承受得住。

所以王师毅迫切地想得到乐六那种残酷的解药，想逃脱出去。任何一个正常的男人都受不了这般对待，更何况乐六的手段，都不是对待活人的。

可是逃不出去。乐六用钩子挂住了他，他逃不出去。

……今天，乐六要让这些成为借口，乐六要他不受控制却也不能逃走，像是逼他承认自己的生来便是供人捣弄的玩意儿一般，用那些王师毅熟悉又陌生的办法降服了他。

王师毅怎么都不会乐意。


	37. Chapter 37

37

 

但是，凡是乐六作出的，从来都不会由得别人乐不乐意。今日的事情，乐六钳制着王师毅的腰部重地，虽然多了些挣扎，但好像不会打扰他的兴趣。乐六褪光碍事的衣服，手掌上还残留着方才与王师毅对掌时的感觉——连绵不绝的，一只手，仿若无数只手，紧紧地贴在王师毅身体的每个角落，黏在皮肤上，时时不停。

王师毅沉下心来，就看着自己的身体泛出鲜艳的色彩，可怎么也制止不了。被反复折磨过的后庭比脑袋有记性，找准机会就要向另一个主人谄媚起来，王师毅以此为耻，但他也知道，越是管束，它就闹得越厉害，而且不论平时还是今日，它不曾领受乐六的命令，它的一举一动，一直都是王师毅的。

只是，此时的乐六不像往常，没有平日那种带着冲冲怒气只是要宣告主人权力的举动，而在王师毅身上兜着圈子，就是不达目的。

王师毅迷茫了许久，不知道他到底想如何。蒙着浅淡白雾的眼睛张开看他，乐六的眼神挂在他身上，没有离开的意思。

乐六在笑，特别是意识到王师毅的目光之后，便笑得更深了。

“你看，我明明没有制约你的动作，可你连反抗都没有了。”

经他点明，王师毅才发现，两人僵持缠斗时他还有些抗拒的动作，如今真的什么都没有了。

王师毅想扭转这种局面，抬起手就要照乐六那边呼扇过去；可手抬到半空中就不像是自己的，别说是攻击乐六，就算是要到达乐六那边，都是件困难的事情。

他的身体一早被情欲拖入水中，渐渐沉潜，一点点陷入水底的泥泞，动弹不得了。

……乐六，你到底对我做了什么……王师毅设想，乐六或许是从谷角那里拿来了什么秘药——尽管乐六总说自己讨厌这种东西——或许是嘴上说说不掌控他的身体实际上还是做了手脚，总之这样的身体这样的反应，绝对不该是他王师毅的。

这时乐六还觉得羞辱他不够，手指转到他身后，自股缝中细细摩挲过去，好像找不到入口一样，故意反复绕着道，就是不去触及穴口的皱褶。面对这般折磨，王师毅狠狠地在唇上咬下去，湿淋淋的血流没淌到下巴就快干涸了，但它还是被乐六发现，伸手过来，仿佛是要轻柔地抹去那些血迹……

那手指刚撩拨起嘴唇间痒意阵阵的龟裂处，就失了轻柔的错觉，掰开王师毅的牙齿，冲进口中，搅动舌下的津液。

乐六知道王师毅身上什么地方喜欢如何对待，那些地方都习惯了他带着怒火般的侵占；可眼下他的怒火令他的心情很不错，只霸着处处地盘，尽情而细致地玩弄。

“我今晚可锁不住你的声音。”乐六凑近了，低语就像一条湿热的舌头，钻进王师毅的耳道，“若再被我看见你咬着嘴，我就干脆帮你把嘴唇割了，省事儿。”

如此威胁，王师毅不是害怕，而是耐不住，自然动了动腰身，要甩脱乐六那种低哑声音的纠缠。这样一动，他是忘了乐六还有只手停在他下面，一张一合的入口无意中刮过指尖，极其恐怖的细密感觉，王师毅一个激灵，没控制住，后穴就恬不知耻地包住那个指尖，像在舔弄什么甜蜜的小食一般，还不舍得一口气吞掉。

“……可恶……”这回没等乐六嘲弄过来，王师毅先觉得脸上挂不住，嘴里还含着乐六的手指，挤出两个音。

“不必我提醒，你知道的，无论何时，身体都饿得厉害——真不知道是怎么生的。”乐六像是觉得他还会说出更多的话来一般，又将手指从他口里拿了出来，等着他羞耻的声音。

王师毅不愿让他如意。不知道到底是怎么回事，在床上在这男人身下时他总是一阵混乱紧接着一阵迷乱，这种敏感这种触觉这种身体里的骚动究竟是天生如此还是遇见了驱尸乐六以后才变成了这样，王师毅不得不承认，早就不认识自己了，或许这就是乐六的目的，让他忘却了自己本应该是的模样，进而给他重新塑造一个王师毅，一个玩意儿。

什么不愿让乐六如愿以偿，什么怎么样都不会乐意，王师毅其实心里知道，只要磨得时间久了，他必定要被乐六征服去的，而且没准乐六还想让他清楚，不光是乐六，就算是他遇上别的男人，这副身体也会如此反应的。

摆弄他的身体大约是件令人愉快的事情，特别是见他一脸窘态却还要向人索求的时候，王师毅看不见自己，但能看见乐六的神情，可怕的笑，像是要将他整个身体都拆吃入腹一般，丝毫不愿剩下一点点怀念过去的东西；乐六就带着这样令人恐惧又欢饮鼓舞的笑容，持续那一个接着一个的恶戏。

今天乐六似乎是想狠命地玩他一把，王师毅管不住身体，脑袋里一片眩晕，只觉得肯定要拖得很长很长，拖到眼睛开开合合之间，就能见到明日的太阳……

“有时候，我真不知道你这玩意儿想要什么。”乐六保持着手指与王师毅后庭的距离，只等着王师毅一点点地靠近，“每次看你那眼神，都觉得你一逮到机会，绝对会拼命逃离此处……可是，只要有人碰你，你就想赖在这里，要多贪婪就有多贪婪……王师毅，你究竟是怎么生的，为什么这般毛病？”

真的是不愿听乐六说这些事了，王师毅被身后的焦躁搅得恨不得抓过乐六的手指直接按进去。他大约知道乐六想听些什么东西，可满足了这个家伙，他绝对会后悔一辈子的。

但……

与乐六指尖戏耍的小嘴又是一阵不满的抽搐，王师毅眼前白了一阵子，刚开始恢复，又看见乐六带着戏谑的神情。

……不行……太折磨人了……不行了……

“……求，求你……”王师毅憋了半天的话，等到此时，简简单单便蹦得出来了，“……放过我……求你……”

王师毅不知道这样的自己有什么不对的地方，他就看着眼前的乐六僵了一僵，不明就里。

不过，好在乐六的手指总算是停了。

王师毅希望乐六能放过他，不论是现在，还是平日里那些对待人偶一般的练习；有时，他不是希望从乐六那里弄到解药与谷角的药引中和逃脱这里，而是希望有种比这些药都快的东西，只要吞下，就能抛下生命，再也不要思考别的事情。

但谷角不会给他，乐六更不会。王师毅还没停下歇上几口气，下体猛地传来撕心裂肺的疼痛——原来乐六没有耐心继续戏耍，将肉刃直直地埋进王师毅的身体里去，就这么抽送起来。

半个多月以来，身后的伤口愈合得快，撕裂得也快；疼痛对王师毅来说不是问题，可身体与心中的煎熬，实在是令他不堪忍受了。

驱尸乐六，你能不能给我个痛快？

“……乐……你，不如……快杀，杀了我……乐六……”破碎得自己都听不清楚的声音，王师毅怎么听都是哑的，好像那声音从来没正常过似的。

他是真的不想如此下去了。

“……好，如你所愿，”乐六略停了停，才应声道，“待到明日，我就断了你我联系……”

乐六说完，又顿住了，像是被自己说的话惊到一般。王师毅勉强撑起眼睑，就看见下身动作不停的乐六脸上不再悠然，有的是一种莫名的恐惧和自暴自弃般的诅咒。王师毅总觉得，是不是自己看错了，乐六的视线好像从来没有离开过他的脸，不仅是此时此刻，不仅是在这狭窄的床榻之间，平日里那垂下的眼帘后面藏着的视线，似乎也是一直盘桓在这里的。

王师毅明白，一定是他受不住了，又有了错觉。

“待到明日……”乐六又念了一遍，念得教人觉得其中的每个字都是如许宝贵之物，舍不得再给别人看第二眼。

确实宝贵，王师毅借着最后的明晰想了想。待到明日，乐六就愿意拿来断他们联系的解药，到时候，他就是真的自由了。


	38. Chapter 38

38

 

“你这人有趣，身体是好，不管怎么折腾，这么快就醒得过来。”听在耳中有些阴阳怪气的声音，王师毅有时觉得像极了乐六，但乐六又不同，乐六的声音，多少已经习惯，而眼前这个，是两齐。

两齐到底是什么居心，王师毅也猜想过，不管怎么样，总之有些嫉恨，想置他于死地。王师毅觉得有些好处，只要两齐不要想出别的办法杀害他，而是应该拿他们惯常的方法，用药断开联系。

不过，若真是嫉恨，不论什么目的，两齐也应该不会想让王师毅留在乐六身边——不断联系只是成了死人，乐六说不定会把他当作玩具，那两齐此举就没有意义了。

王师毅真不懂这些驱尸人的思路，就不搭理他，且看看他要如何。

“王师毅，‘玩意儿’，不知你自己作何感想，莫非你也觉得被男人玩弄很爽快，是么？”两齐笑得有些乐六的影子，王师毅眼前还有些模糊，看着像昨夜那种种侮辱的延续一样，半天发不出反驳的声音。

“两齐我都看不下去了，”两齐说着，略坐正，一副认真郑重的模样，“不如，我帮你逃出去，如何？”

这人在打什么主意？怎么说得像是真心诚意要帮助王师毅一般？两齐他能有什么办法？

乐六在安德城里似乎不止两齐一个徒弟，可只有这一人被允许进到乐六的房间来，也只有这一个能够替乐六坐上那张门边的太师椅，必定是最为器重的徒弟，平日里行事自然骄傲些。不知道王师毅是哪里得罪了两齐，让人想办法将他赶出安德。

“……怎么逃出去？”王师毅开口，喉咙撕裂一般的声音，但表现出来的是浓浓的兴趣。

两齐右手一翻，拿出一个纸包，在王师毅面前晃了晃：“只要服下这药，就能解你与我师傅的联系，然后我有个办法能送你出去。”

王师毅一听，明白了，两齐是不知道王师毅对乐六作何想法，以防万一，要骗他吃下那致命的解药。不过这正是王师毅求之不得的，看着那药眼睛里尽是光彩，想着谷角埋下的药引就等着跟这解药撞到一处，消解那些体内的钩子，王师毅差点藏不住这种喜悦。

但他不能这么直接，不能让两齐察觉其中的蹊跷；目光黯淡下来，因为他相信，以两齐的嫉恨，不论王师毅是否同意服药，两齐都能逼他吃下去。

“怎么，你不信我？”两齐看他眼色，果然会错了意思，“昨天我能越过我师傅操纵你，你也该知晓我的本事，我绝对能让师傅再动不了你。”

王师毅就要两齐这种表现，锲而不舍，他才有胜算。

“……是乐六让你来的吧？”不顾两齐苦心经营的谎言，王师毅一语点破。

两齐大约是没想过王师毅知道那解药是可以药死活人的，脸上神情收不住，愣神片刻，显然是在思索下一步如何。

“……看来你晓得了。”两齐阴沉下来，死死盯住王师毅一片淡然的脸，语气有些狠恶，“那我也不必跟你绕圈子，我要你王师毅死个干干净净，再也扰不到我师傅！”

不是乐六的主意，又是两齐的擅作主张。王师毅想起昨天乐六跟他说过，那句“待到明日”，明明乐六也是要他死要断他们联系的，但为何乐六今天离开屋子的时候没有直接这么做？

为何不干脆一些，反而要被别人抢了先？

对，乐六今天到了白日里居然不在。是去哪儿了？乐六白天不在房中，必定是有什么急事……王师毅心里乱七八糟地想到这些事情上面，没有个目的，等转回来时又是那句——

乐六，你既然要我死，为何要让别人抢了先？

两齐刚才说什么来着？“再也扰不到师傅”？扰什么扰，他王师毅就是个乖顺的玩意儿，不论乐六用不用那些线啊钩啊，他都乖顺极了，乐六对他不过是对虫豸般，泄气泄欲，连要以他来对抗武林众人的想法都没有实践下去……扰什么扰？！

自作多情。两齐的嫉恨，本没有来处。王师毅一副认命般的神色，两齐看在眼里，怒火中烧，打开手中纸包，嘴里一字一顿地说道：“我师傅过去对任何尸首都没挂在身边超过十日，如今你不过是个活物，也许确有些意思，但再怎么说也只是个‘玩意儿’……我就没见过师傅这么上心过！”

王师毅听着，权当笑话；好像自己一旦认真听进去了，自作多情的人就不止是两齐，还有他自己了。

“你说师傅要玩种种把戏，练练手脚，都没大问题，可以前都没见过师傅用过这些办法玩……我就不信你这种男子浑身都是媚功，专拣男人戏弄——没有男人会像你这样，看着别人在自己身上耸动，还会得意的。”

越说越像笑话，王师毅听那不堪入耳的数落，似乎比乐六说出的还好些，大约是时机不同，相同的东西听着就是有不同的感觉。

“据说你也是来找二爷麻烦的，师傅竟敢留你在韩府，摆明了是从二爷那里讨没趣，我搬出二爷都没撼动他——王师毅，你怎么是这样的祸害？！”两齐说着，纸包抖开，里面都是黑色的药末，也看不出与寻常东西有什么不同。

王师毅从小在河沙门里惹事，也没说成是祸害，不想如今到了安德到了赤目血魔的巢穴之中，却成了祸害。

要是真能成了这些邪魔的祸害，说明我还有点价值……王师毅想着想着，也不管那伸向他口边的解药，渐渐琢磨起两齐的话来——“二爷”？也就是说，那韩家老二就是乐六的主子，所谓的赤目血魔？

乐六早上走时，大约带上了控制王师毅的线，现在他又不能自行动弹了——也好，被束缚着也好，否则自己能动了，假作反抗中被两齐看到些破绽，那可就毁了。

“王师毅，你就好好地去吧，”两齐说着，酸涩的药末已经撒在王师毅的舌上，“两齐跟你没什么仇怨，只是为我师傅好罢了。”

王师毅想那粉末平时肯定是撒在尸首身上的，如今改为内服，味道不好。两齐一股脑地倒进来，再灌水，也不管这药能不能切实地到达体内每一处，不像他师傅乐六那样谨慎。王师毅呛着，两齐满意地看药末被全数冲了进去，从床边一跃而起。

“再不用多久，你就解脱了。”两齐边说边后退，像是要尽快离开这里，“不用谢我，你是自己送上门来的，后来也是被乐六挑中的，跟我没有多少关系。”

这两齐奇怪，他这么做，要是没有谷角下的药引，王师毅断了联系就死在这儿，他难道不怕乐六怪罪他自作主张么？

“……等乐六来了，你倒是怎么办？”王师毅这么问了一句，两齐脚下停住，好像王师毅才是天底下最奇怪的人一般望着他。

“你昨天没有见识过么？我绝对能跟乐六抗衡了！”

这就是两齐给他解药的理由？不知该如何评价，王师毅任由他去。而那药末波及到的地方已经传来阵阵热辣的痛，像是要撕裂五脏六腑一般……


	39. Chapter 39

39

 

“这两天你不厌其烦地找我，到底为什么事？”乐六看着对面那人，脸孔又与昨天不同了，并不好奇，只是不耐，“安德城里要我管的事情多的是，还都是你定下的——别再烦我。”

宫寒飞出去多日，是昨天回来的。当时就听城里到处都在说“大小姐”，乐六算了算日子，是该回来了，要是不赶紧找谷角拿药补上，今日宫寒飞必定没有力气起来。

眼前这个宫寒飞，看上去就是位三十多岁的普通男子，在安德城里有个名字，叫韩赫，是韩得元家的二爷；但宫寒飞这名字上面还有另一个身份，江湖上都知道“赤目血魔”，说的就是他，只不过血魔犯下的事情，他从未用“韩赫”的面孔，而是另有一种脸面——不是易容，只是此人会变脸。

这都是因为宫寒飞修练的武功，不过乐六对此兴趣不大；想想当初怎么走到宫寒飞身边来，乐六都模糊了，大约是看见立在众多尸身之间的宫寒飞才想起，或许跟着此人，就不用愁玩具的多少了。

果然，送上门来的人简直源源不断。乐六心里高兴，乐趣多得是。

而且还能找到独特的玩意儿。

据说宫寒飞每次从那张美得不像男子的面孔变回来的时候身体最为虚弱，现在就是。乐六曾经想过，要是这种时候与他动手，胜的人会不会是乐六。但宫寒飞有谷角撑腰，不想给人留下一线破绽，用那些虎狼之药，连身体都顾不上。

自从最近有人把乐六收了个玩意儿放在韩府里的事情说与宫寒飞听，麻烦就多了起来。起初乐六只是觉得，宫寒飞不喜欢自己府上有个这样的东西，叫他扔出去，但后来看看不大对头，宫寒飞应是安德城里最懂得忍耐的家伙，他容不下玩意儿，肯定是有原因的。

乐六不怕宫寒飞找他麻烦，可要是宫寒飞脾气上来擅自动他的东西，他可绝对会翻脸不认人。

“老六，我听谷角说，息虫他又弄出来一些，你拿去试了？”宫寒飞开口也没提王师毅，只说昨天从谷角那里听来的事情。

“试了。看来还不错。”那人叫什么名字？乐六不大清楚，只记得对驱尸的门道似乎有些慧根，不错，最近总是能抓到这样的人，以后摆弄腻了，不愁没有徒弟帮忙。

宫寒飞听他答话，不多说，只盯着他看。乐六总觉得宫寒飞一用那种眼神看人就是在盘算什么勾当，不大舒服。

“操纵活人武功的事情，如何了？”宫寒飞又问差不多的问题——他每次找来乐六，问的都是这样的问题。

“正准备用这人试试，反正你也不急。”乐六嘴上这么说，但心里想宫寒飞若真是着急，那就一道命令下来，不要只是问询。

得了乐六这个回答，宫寒飞眉间舒展，像是把话头引向了他所要的方向，看那神情，就差皎洁一笑了。

“你手上不是早有了一个，半个多月了，怎么没试？”宫寒飞绕来绕去果然还是想说玩意儿；乐六刚想驳他，宫寒飞又说，“别告诉我是因为过去没有其他息虫，怕手上这个死了浪费了宝物。”

没错，他就想这么说，因为他就是这么想的。乐六理直气壮，可到了宫寒飞那里，好像很好笑似的。

“老六，这韩府，这安德，不是什么好玩的地方，没用的东西，还是早点扔了吧。”

宫寒飞现在找乐六，为的不都是这样的事情么？乐六想不理会他，但宫寒飞不允，还是纠缠上来。

“这是什么表情？乐六，你过去可不是这样的人！”

乐六想了想，他要是总不说事儿，难保宫寒飞不会随意行动，不如先跟他说个清楚明白。

“宫寒飞，我招呼打在前面，别想随便切断我跟那玩意儿的联系——没我的许可，这家伙可不能得了解脱！”乐六话说得狠，狠得让宫寒飞暂且没了声音，狠得让他自己听了，都愣了一阵，进而想起昨晚上跟王师毅说起的话。

好像一时没注意，他答应王师毅，等今日到了，就切断他们俩的联系，给他个痛快。可今日到了，乐六又想忘了那些话，仍旧把王师毅锁在那里。

凭什么要给玩意儿那种承诺？乐六想起浑身就不对劲，那样疯狂的话都说得出来，失去了理智，就仿佛失去了一切。

……不过，说的是“待到明日”……对，就是“待到明日”，待到明日，再断掉联系……

宫寒飞听了他的话，摇着头想说点什么，但刚张开嘴，就停住了，垂眼细细辨明。

“老六，你不觉得有些不对么？”宫寒飞一向警惕，提醒他。

乐六不知他指何事，下意识地动了动指尖，明白了其中含义。

……什么时候的事？！

乐六随身带着联系王师毅的那些细线，可现在一试，钩子已经不在它们该在的地方——谁取下的钩子？谁敢擅自切断他们之间的联系！？

宫寒飞看他脸色也知道情况不对，还没出声猜测，这韩府里厅堂的大门便被撞开了。

是王师毅！

回头看看，乐六心里阴沉下来——本该在床上好好躺着的王师毅如今怎么握着他那把大刀师文，浑身杀气地冲进韩府的厅堂里来？


	40. Chapter 40

40

 

谁给他解药？！眼看着王师毅大步进来，乐六也没想起别的，满心就这一个问题。极有可能是宫寒飞这边诱引他离开下的手，也有可能是……

不过，为什么王师毅被断了联系还这样活蹦乱跳，拿着大刀冲过来、目光逼人像是了结了他们一般……乐六没时间推断清楚，随着王师毅的逼近，他首先想起，自己身后是宫寒飞，不管是否真是此人暗中掺和，一旦遇险，他还是要帮的，更何况现在的宫寒飞正是虚弱的时候。

可惜就是前面犹豫那一会儿，他没有展开防御的时机了。乐六就看王师毅眼神越过自己直勾勾地挂在宫寒飞身上，不能耽搁，直接挡在了王师毅的前路上——这一刀下来，还真是痛极。

凡是见过王师毅的人都会被他身后那柄师文吸引，乐六倒是没多注意过，只是觉得沉觉得碍事；这下真砍在他的身上了，可算是清楚，江湖上常说的“师文”，果然有名有实，威力无穷。

王师毅服下两齐给的解药，痛了一刻，身上便有些知觉，手脚动动就毫无牵制地下了床。虽然前夜的折磨还留下了一身酸痛，但事不宜迟，先走为妙。

但恰在此时，王师毅又想起，此次来到安德，为的到底是什么。

赤目血魔。王师毅记得来前对自己许下的誓言，此行若不见着血魔，必将死不瞑目。两齐前面说的话王师毅明白了，那日在聚贤茶铺，出来迎客的韩赫，便是血魔——见算是见过了，论起誓言，也能算是完成了，可王师毅不是那般胆小之辈，若眼睁睁地看着血魔在安德横行而不动声色地逃离出去……他做不到！

更何况，为了剿灭赤目血魔，前前后后那么多武林旧识都丧生于此……

一想到这里，王师毅便觉得，即使有万般困难，也值得一试。大不了赔上命去，他从来不怕这个。

等摸到韩府大厅，王师毅发现，那里不仅有那个韩赫，还有乐六。不知为何脚下顿了顿，竟然就被里面的人发现了。

血魔的妖术，名不虚传。王师毅没机会多想，破门而入，径直向上座那男子奔去，也不看乐六，挥起师文就是一刀……

刀却砍在了乐六身上。王师毅知道乐六在为血魔做事，可凭他对乐六性子的了解，舍身救主的事情，不是他能做得出的，怎么眼下他就能跳到自己面前，挡下那对寻常人来说是致命的一刀呢？

王师毅没来得及想清楚，就被更惊人的场面震住——师文是从乐六颈侧斜劈下来的，刀痕划过的地方，处处要害；但这么快这么猛的刀法，在乐六身上只划出了一道触目惊心的口子，外面衣服撕裂，里面血肉绽开，但那伤口没有血喷出来。

怎么回事？王师毅看着眼前画面，怎么都不会是人体上能有的反应。

怎么都不见血流出来？！分明都是要紧之地，若换做别人，这会儿必定血流成河了！

……乐六你到底是个什么东西？！

王师毅此时都忘记了血魔就端坐在后面，死盯着乐六的伤口，没了初衷。

他不禁想起乐六曾说过的话，那时他还当是胡言，但现在看来，说不定有些根据。

“……我，还算得了人？”

乐六不是常人，那是怪物，是妖物，明明身体里饱含鲜血，可连一点都流不出来。

“老六，你把你那玩意儿吓唬住了。”一阵死一般的静默过后，响起的是后面那人的声音——王师毅这才想起，血魔还坐在那里。

可他自己却错过了最好的时机。

乐六也看得到王师毅的眼神。谁第一次见都会露出那般眼神，驱尸乐六，如他们所想，就是个怪物。

被王师毅砍的这一刀，身上痛得厉害，乐六懒得回想起过去，但也知道，过去从未这么痛过。王师毅在看他，王师毅在看他的伤口，到现在血还没流出来的伤口，乐六从那目光里读到的惊惧，好像以前无论怎么对待他怎么羞辱他都不曾见过，连当初把息虫塞进他身体的时候都没有过。

乐六有点好奇，到底怎么了，能把他那好像无所畏惧的玩意儿吓成这样。于是垂眼看看下面——血倒是要出来了，只不过，黏稠得像是坚硬的东西，组成各种不规则的形状，跟一串串珠子似的，从巨大的伤口里坠了出来，牵牵扯扯的。

这就是他的血的模样，乐六早看惯了，可是王师毅不会看得惯。

“你能不能处理一下？等会儿味道大了，整个韩府都能闻到，不舒服。”虽然伤口里的血不会喷出来，但血的腥气早就飘散开来，在厅堂里弥漫着，让宫寒飞皱了皱眉头。

王师毅听见这话似乎也终于察觉了血腥，手脚动了动，总算是从震惊中清醒过来了。

宫寒飞看见王师毅动静，只说了一声“那玩意儿我替你看管着”，手上没有动作，原先僵立在那里的王师毅就俯身倒下，趴在地上，师文也从手里滑出来。

明明已经与乐六没有联系没有钩子，可王师毅没受到外力就这样倒在地上。王师毅惊疑，先是猜测是不是两齐骗他，后来又想起是不是谷角骗他，可仔细感觉，才发现并不相同——乐六操控他时，他能感到外力牵引，可这一回什么力量都没有，是他自己身体里撑不住了，是他自己手指没了力气，松开了师文。

这……难道是赤目血魔的力量？王师毅一触及地面就感到下巴累得怎么都抬不起来，跟地面粘住了一样，只能看见乐六的双脚，以及……从乐六伤口里淌出来的“血”。

那根本不是血！虽然带着味道，但不像血会流动。那些东西湿嗒嗒地聚在一起，像是一块完整的东西，重重地砸在地上，似乎都是坚硬的。王师毅找不到合适的话来形容，就只觉得，恶心。

乐六看着那些血落在王师毅眼前，心中空荡，没什么想法，宫寒飞那边说的话也不大理会。他知道那伤口不必多管，过一盏茶的功夫自然能长回去，只是眼前这个男人这个玩意儿……

“你是让他一直在这儿还是怎么？”宫寒飞虽然这样问他，但自己已经有了主意，“叫那个两齐过来带他走吧。”

两齐……对，原来是两齐。乐六想明白了前因后果，只不过两齐既然能这般违背，说明早不在此地了。

“没了？那你自己送他吧。”宫寒飞给他个办法，乐六也明白了，仍不顾伤口，挑起手指，临时给王师毅几个钩子挂上，推搡着出去了。

怎么就断了联系？怎么就保了命下来？乐六心里也没别的事情盘算，紧抓着不放。

宫寒飞看他失神，闻着那些气味，就想赶他出去：“我不大舒服，压制不了他多久。息虫还剩的话，就给他再用上一些。”

确实，还得好好看住这玩意儿。“不过是个玩意儿，不劳你功力了。”乐六总算有个打算，就要出去。

“老六，若只是个玩意儿，那这么不老实的玩意儿，你还是尽早处理了吧，留着只会多事。”宫寒飞又是一句。

这句话刹那间点醒了乐六。想想前面的事端，不都是因宫寒飞而起的么？

“宫寒飞，别以为我得从你一辈子——”乐六忽地转身过来，对宫寒飞说道，“下回别想擅自切断玩意儿跟我的联系！”说罢就踩着坚决的步子出去了。

宫寒飞望着门边一会儿，哼笑。乐老六，你自作多情得厉害了，没有大事，谁想动你那玩意儿？


	41. Chapter 41

41

 

一进屋，王师毅几处关节的外力一瞬间消失，而他的整个身体也瘫软下来，落在门边的地上。这大概就是血魔的能力，不像乐六是要借那些钩啊线的东西，血魔不需要任何媒介，隔空就能夺去他人的力气，甚至是改造了他人的五脏六腑。

这么说并不是夸张，王师毅切身体会过，才知道什么是恐惧。在乐六手里那种不受自己控制的感觉，是那种平时看不见的细线的缘故，还需要乐六指尖配合；可方才那个韩赫连动都没动，坐在那里，看着王师毅，一切就发生了。

这样的赤目血魔，王师毅是无论如何都斗不过的。

想想昨日落在乐六手里的宣勤言，还有当场惨死的黄平远，以及更远的那些沦落成玩具的友人……再看看，眼下的王师毅本人——自不量力，有这样的乐六这样的血魔，江湖上那些吵着闹着要来征讨血魔的人物都是自不量力。求得的只是一阵纷扰，然后再把自己的命赔进去。

如今出逃的事，再也不可能了吧……王师毅想起历经苦痛那些钩子离开身体的刹那，要是就此走开，或许一生还有点转机。

也可能没有，受尽屈辱从血魔那里逃回来的懦夫，武林上还会有他什么容身之所？

到了现在，王师毅终于想明白了，这就是一趟不归之旅，他只是不清楚这旅路的终点究竟会在何时出现。

乐六……乐六方才看见他脱离自己的控制，那神情……王师毅回想起那神情，却也想开了，这次若还能捡到命，那也永不会有王师毅了；傀儡，玩具，玩意儿，乐六想叫他是什么就是什么，说不定连血魔都会因为前面的冒犯为他罪加一等，再无生天。

厅堂里那浓重的血气和黏稠得流动不了的血迹还刻在王师毅心上，乐六不仅替血魔挡了一刀，还让王师毅砍了他一刀——对王师毅来说，这一刀是他早就想砍上去的，在这屋子里有多少个对着师文却拿不上手的日日夜夜，他在心里将乐六大卸八块，再将血肉一片片剖了下来。但这次师文真的上去触到乐六血肉，可是师文和王师毅都沮丧了起来，没有喷溅的鲜血，没有酣畅淋漓的韧劲，割在乐六身上，不亚于敲到了一块冻住的石头，冷且硬，不似磨得滚热的剑身，就那么一触，便满满的都是咽不下去的苦涩。

王师毅有点后悔，他不该砍那一刀，更不该砍在乐六身上。

驱尸鬼手，他就算不是鬼，也该是妖了。而这安德城里至少有那么一妖一魔，若走出去，武林天下还有多少活路？

……武林……武林里还有你？王师毅你还有武林？忍不住自嘲，王师毅现在能做的，只有眼巴巴地望着门缝，等着乐六空了，过来，再做出处置他的决断。

没想到乐六就此推门进来了。此刻王师毅仍旧被不知名的力量消抹了一身力气，只能侧瘫在地上，乐六进来，他也抬不动眼睛，只稍稍转过眼珠，一眼就看乐六的伤处。

原来妖怪大白天也会出来。乐六那道从颈项至胸口、砍得血肉外翻的伤，就这么合了回去，只留下刀痕血迹，以及衣领上撕裂的口子——不到一刻工夫，师文刻在乐六身上的伤口便好了。

这让王师毅心里原有的闷钝更无可消解了，就只能对着乐六那道狰狞的刀痕发愣。

“乐六，你……”“你是不是觉得我会问你如何逃脱的？”乐六打断王师毅挣扎着说出的话，“这种事情我们等会儿慢慢说，我现在只想问你，你要如何？”

乐六会问他这种问题？王师毅还以为自己听错了，可那边乐六的表情倒像是真的要问——为何是这个问题？如此简单的事情……乐六怎么总是在问简单的问题。

“……杀了我给你当玩具，或者再用息虫控我——对你来说不都是轻而易举的事情么？”王师毅声音虽然轻，但乐六一定听得见；他说得戏谑，好像说的不是自己的事情，好像一个不称职的判官掌着别人的生杀大权。

但这些简单的话进了乐六的耳朵，能改了乐六整张面孔——其实没多少变化，只不过王师毅就是莫名其妙地觉得那脸变得厉害。

乐六好像总没有变，又好像总变得厉害。王师毅吃不准，他没多少心思放在乐六上面，他还在等着新的处置。

“我这个人倔，相信你也看得出来。别人越想从哪儿逃走，我就越要把他们往原来的地方拖。如今也是一样。”乐六从昨天得了谷角养好的息虫，就一直放在袖子里面，现在摸起来也方便。

对王师毅来说，早就做好准备了，什么虫子，一只算什么，几十只算什么，一合眼就耐过去了，没有什么事情是耐不过去的。

可这次乐六不像以前那样慎重，大约是仗着谷角那里有的是息虫似的，刚挂好钩子放好线，抓着那一把虫子，就要向王师毅嘴里塞，像是要把整个拳头都塞进去一样，毫不留情。


	42. Chapter 42

42

 

息虫带来的苦，受两次跟受一次没多少区别，无非被一群活物从里面挠了一遍，奇痒，恶心，四肢都不知道该往哪里摆放，顶多有时希望那两根胳膊两条腿都能反折到背上，钉死了，或者干脆被扯下来扔弃了才好，才不会觉得心焦。

王师毅只希望乐六能把他扔在个别的地方，等那些虫子都死了平静了，再提他出来，再派上用场——如今的乐六跟往常一样伏在他身上，却不像平时带着那些戏弄那些欲望，浑身上下充满的，就只有愤怒。

乐六在做些什么？王师毅有些习惯有些模糊。毕竟第一个晚上他说过的那些要引导息虫到达里面的借口，眼下没什么用处；息虫们不再晕头转向，个个找准了通路，像是被乐六吓到一般，争抢着往里面跑。乐六以前看它们在入口打转时会生气，现在看它们急匆匆地钻进去也会生气，一气之下好像想将那些躲着他的息虫一个个捻死，手指跟着进去，却抓不住，指尖好不容易抵着虫子，又被它们逃了。乐六也狠，仗着王师毅的身体，一阵撕扯，整只手就突破进了甬道，全然不顾王师毅的死活。

虫子没逮着，都借着喷涌的血滑进更深的地方了；而乐六不免垂头丧气，一时间就任手由王师毅含着，反正也拔不出来，干脆再潜入一些，连手腕都被包裹住了。

明明是在王师毅身上动作，但王师毅反倒不知道那是何种感觉，那些撕裂的痛闷钝的痛搅和在一起，下身就像被冻结了一般，冰冷的触感还偶尔会来到上半身，好像连喘息都会被冻住，再也抽不进气了。

王师毅只是迷迷糊糊地觉得，他要逃离乐六，竟像是乐六最不能饶恕的事情，能让人一边低声咒骂着一边用最残暴的动作对待——王师毅下体吞入乐六手掌的时刻，心中反而清楚，盘算着想提醒乐六，若你要抓那些虫子，不如用你那些奇怪的线拖它们出来，干嘛用手去拿？

意识正模糊，眼前忽地出现乐六的脸，带着往日神情，可眼睛却睁大了，不再是垂着眼睑，而是从下往上地望着王师毅，不出一声直到王师毅发现了他，才道：“……你倒是松开啊！就算你要把我的手吃进去，也看看场合——刚才那些息虫都要被你淹死了！”

经他这么提醒，王师毅才勉强察觉，自己身下的被褥已经是湿漉漉一片了。

血吗？王师毅想着床榻上殷红的场面，心里一软，身上力气失了，连不知觉间跟乐六角力的那处也没了力量。乐六看准这时机，竟急忙抽出手来，像是被什么烫到似的，倒不再总想着给王师毅添点苦痛。乐六停在那儿直直地望着自己的手，看了半天，没有动静。

王师毅觉得就这么一抽，身体里的气血都被抽干了，整个人轻飘飘地浮在床面上，时不时打个颤，连下巴都合不上去。

乐六到底想怎么样，王师毅弄不清楚了。方才是要把手塞进去抓虫子，现在又要拿出来……为什么不干脆把整个手臂都捅进去干脆穿透了他身体算了？

“……乐……”王师毅渐渐察觉自己的身后合不拢，而里面有炽热的血从一段一段的细纹里渗出来，集聚起来，流淌过抖动不停的穴口，没得到挽留，失落地离开他的身体，不再留恋。大约乐六也是这样，乐六厌恶污秽之物，血污自然也是。

“……乐……”王师毅又努力了一遍，还是没有办法说出第二个字。他又想说自己说过的话，想让乐六将他杀了算了，像两齐那样，既然满怀着对他的憎恶，不如下手，不需要同情，更不需要编些好听的理由，一切就消抹干净，江湖间少了个王师毅，过了多年，除了他的父母妹妹，再不会有人记得他，真真痛快。但乐六好像看出他想说的意思，不跟他说生，也不跟他说死，对这种事不予置评：“王师毅，你得在这里乖乖地当我的玩意儿，别再想着其他办法。以后不再会有两齐这样的事情，我也不会再被你激得要杀你便宜你的机会——你还是乖点儿好，至少我乐六不会甩下你，怎么样？”

他的口气，怪得很，但又怪得一如既往。乐六说不会甩下他，就是说不会放过他；确实也放不过了，这回钩子跟着息虫进去，却没有谷角事先准备的解药，那也是说，直到死，王师毅都离不开乐六，到死都只能被栓起来管着，到死都不会再有别的活法。

到死，都只有他一人，以及旁边这个驱尸乐六。


	43. Chapter 43

43

 

现在究竟是种什么场面，王师毅想象不出来，他只能看着乐六将沾满他血痕的手放在他眼下，浓烈的气味扑进他的鼻腔，那种鲜艳的颜色，放在乐六苍白的手上，触目惊心。像是要把那些血污涂抹在王师毅头脸上一样，乐六反复摩擦着那张脸孔，把棱角与五官都摆弄了许久，没有停手的意思。

“喜欢么？”没有前因后果，乐六就送了一句到王师毅耳里，是跟着舌头进去的，不大热，但粘得厉害，只此一句就能堵着他耳道，再听不进别的声音。

王师毅不知道乐六到底问他喜欢什么，更不知道乐六究竟是在问他还是自问；不管是什么，王师毅都不想对乐六说出肯定，蒙眬间挤出了个“不”字。

声音的尾巴还断掉，乐六就如平日里一样，将怒张着的男根埋了进去——之前有手扩张，没遇上多少阻碍，等全安定下来，才觉察到血的湿润与干涩，连带着内里悉悉索索的颤动，王师毅都知道了，那先前还颤抖着合不拢嘴的地方这下等到了乐六，终于找回了力气咬上去，不知羞耻地卖力讨好。

“喜欢么？”乐六又问，大概是觉得王师毅那处的反应总是教人欣喜，所以说不定就是喜欢；但乐六也知道，怎么可能在王师毅这边得到肯定的答案。

乐六动弹，慢慢地摩擦，却有的是力量，招招带着狠劲。王师毅模糊到现在，才想着如此下去，可能真会失掉性命。但随着后穴的收缩，原本还想奔涌而出的鲜血都缩了回去，漫在外面的那些也渐渐干涸。身体里涩了一阵，可很快又湿淋淋的，照旧是粘，只不过是那些乐六的东西。

那些东西，跟乐六的血一样，不知道流淌的，凝固住的，凝结在里里外外，像是把他们俩用针线细密地缝在一处，再分不开了。

“对，你喜欢的……”完全是在默默念着，乐六也不是说给谁听的，连自己都不想听，说着说着就笑了出来，笑着笑着就把脸埋到王师毅颈间，冰冷的肌肤，冰得王师毅警醒起来。

对了，以后，就再也没有机会离开了。

王师毅至死都会被锁死在乐六身上，不论愿不愿意，都会死在这一处。

心灰意冷，或者不是，王师毅来到安德以后还会想起河沙门里种种事情，父母的面貌，妹妹的笑容，还有那些叔伯弟兄，到了此时，却一个也想不动了。

王师毅就像被乐六彻底控制住了一般，自己的什么，都管不住了。

乐六在他身上伏了半刻，突然离去，抬起来看着王师毅；等王师毅聚住目光看他的脸色时，还没分辨清楚其中不可思议的急窜上来的怒火，乐六一巴掌招呼上来，打得原先就模糊一片的王师毅眼前一黑，还好刹那间又恢复过来，愣愣地望着莫名打他乐六，看不出端倪。

“我没跟你说过？!我讨厌这东西！”乐六抬起湿漉漉的手掌质问，王师毅被这么一逼问，竟能乍然想起第一个夜里乐六似乎也为此愤怒过一次。

……原来连眼泪都管不住了。王师毅尽力眨了眨眼，收不回去，反而把脸上肩上打得更湿——这下乐六见到了极脏的东西，抓过一旁的被角，胡乱地擦着王师毅沾到泪的脸与身体，狠得要把上面的皮给剥下来一层似的。

“还是尸体好些……尸体不会有这该死的东西……你要是成了尸体……你要是成了尸体……”乐六念叨着，诅咒着就这样流出眼泪的王师毅，反复着最后一句，就差“就好了”三个字，一直憋在嗓子里说不出来。

我要成了尸体，那可就好了……王师毅想着，只看已经擦干了泪水仍旧不停手的乐六，看着看着有点痴然。

“……要是我死了，”王师毅鬼使神差地开口说道，“要是我死了，尸体会专对着你流泪的……”

随后是叹息一般的声音：“……乐六……”今晚，在这地方，他总算把乐六的名字念齐了。

乐六再抬眼看他，眼神里是从未有过的惊惧。分明是王师毅赌气般的一句，却好像正巧掐在乐六心上，掐在满是划痕的一处，只要指尖略一用力，就挤得出血来。

说不定，那一处的血不是他惯有的那种粘腻坚硬的，那一处的血是如常人般的汨汨与殷红。

只是，等王师毅再清醒些，就根本寻不到那一处了。

乐六不再等待，也不要紧贴在那颈窝里的静谧，下身再向里挺动一些，身上却不愿用任何一处触碰王师毅了，不愿再让自己的肌肤接触到那一具尚存热力与气息的身体，他什么都不要，什么都不要了。

连玩意儿，他也不要……更别说让他假设一句，“等你死的时候……”。


	44. Chapter 44

44

 

“……老六，这回我有人撑腰了，你可得放我进去看看！”

外头闹得厉害，王师毅终于听见了。清醒一些，睁眼看看窗子里透来的天光，眼睛模糊着竟然有些分不清到底是白日还是夜晚。

若乐六在门边坐着，那便是白天；若乐六在这床上坐着，那便是晚上——王师毅自有一套分辨的办法，只是现在乐六不在屋里，王师毅分不清了。

想起当初刚碰上乐六那段时间，乐六在屋里待上一天，只要王师毅没有看见，就一定察觉不出来。但现在不同了，乐六在，他必定能够感受得到。

今天……是什么日子了？王师毅勉强地想着，可惜乐六的生活不会依照月相有所变化，他失了衡量的标准。

“这里没你的事情。”门外有了乐六的声音，冷冰冰的不知道在对谁说话。王师毅忽然想到，既然乐六不在屋里，会不会已经傍晚了？

……想这些东西做什么？事到如今，时刻跟日子，又有什么意义？王师毅胡乱地想着，发现有许多问题，他都是想了一半，就停下了。

“乐老六你这是忌恨我！”那声音激动起来，咄咄逼人，“我不过是试试药性，过去都是惯常的事情，怎么这次你就看不过去了，非要挡我？！”

谷角？听那说话内容，王师毅猜是谷角。说什么“试试药性”，不知他又要去祸害谁了。

“谷角，你甘愿被人绊着是不是？这药必定是他叫你做的。你不想想，他能拿你来牵制我，就不会拿我来牵制你么？”

这句王师毅听得不大分明，只知道乐六的语调确实激动了点，不像乐六。

……乐六到底是什么样，王师毅近来真的不大清楚了。新的钩子挂上了，新的徒弟进屋了，王师毅看着新来的这个季李的恭谦面孔，听着他一口一个“在下”，发现两齐真的是不在了。两齐最后说了他能与乐六抗衡，也不知道是真与乐六比试了最终消失了，还是暂且走了以后再回来比试，总之乐六没有提及。或许过了半月，或许已经过了一月，或许时间更长些，王师毅几乎没怎么听见乐六对他说话，乐六与他的交集，都是在床榻上——一次又一次的交媾消弭了时间的界线，唯一庆幸的是，乐六似乎不再玩什么花样，只是重复那些进进出出的动作。

可他越发粗暴。王师毅这下真是动弹不得了，乐六第二次用在他身上的息虫似乎就是为了将他绑在床上，也不用来练功，也不用来退敌，王师毅，玩意儿，其实不对，他分明就是一块毫无生命的死肉，被人掏出了个洞来，专门承着男子的器具，除了痛感与快感，再也没有别的感觉。

乐六留他到底是为了什么？王师毅想不清楚，但也不愿再想了；那些早年憧憬江湖憧憬大侠生活的梦想，对一块还喘着气的死肉来说，没有必要。

如今谷角还来看他这种物件干嘛？

“老六，不论如何，今天我是带着寒飞的意思过来的——我必须看看你家那玩意儿。”

“我说过了，‘玩意儿’不是你们能叫的。”

“那你在这里一个人瞎折腾好了。折腾死了，有人倒是乐得见到。”谷角说得这个“有人”，王师毅好像能猜得出来，似乎是个教人随时随地都提心吊胆的人物。

外面静默了一会儿，王师毅都可以想象外面两人的动作语言——乐六怎么能急成这样？

这时门从外面开了，从王师毅的角度也看得见，是谷角，跟着乐六。

“我可是等了快一个月，几乎天天来敲门，今天总算进来了……”谷角进屋，不顾乐六的阻拦，径直来床边看看。

“你要是再敢想着怎么断我联系……我自有办法治你！”乐六还想伸手阻拦，但谷角的速度更快，脚下一飘，就绕了过去。

谷角过来，发现王师毅清醒着，赶忙抢了有利之处，抓过王师毅的手腕诊视起来。

现在还关心他的身体干嘛？王师毅平静得都不用借助什么办法，想来谷角手指下面的脉相，也是安宁无波的。

可就在此时，谷角的脸色一点一点地凝重下来，不用费脑筋就知道，情况不妙。

谷角不跟王师毅说起病情，反而立即起身，向乐六那边走去。

“这回情况是真的不好，你要信我。”谷角凝重的不止是外貌，连他的声音也跟着竖立起来，带着前所未有的冰冷感觉。

“信你？怎么个信法？”乐六接得快，“就算情况不好，你又有什么办法？”

谷角听完，刚拉开架势要说些什么，乐六又道：“还是说，这也是你事先铺垫好的，要作出开恩于我的姿态来？”

谷角在王师毅身上埋药引的事情，是激怒了乐六，不仅近一个月不许他靠近乐六房间一步，如今连他说上任一句话，都会被乐六好生怀疑一阵。

谷角紧盯着乐六一会儿，突然道：“如今你怎么紧张成这样？”

乐六不吭声，知道自己疑得过分，用沉默示意谷角继续说。

“原本还好，他这身体你也知道，我看你就算再能折腾，他也能吊着半条命，所以我不担心。”谷角边说边看着躺在那里一动不动的王师毅，半天也没见那眼神动过，“如今不同，大概是又被你挂上钩子，觉得再也逃不掉了，自暴自弃起来，了无生趣。

“看他那模样，熬不了多久就是死物了——心死，就再也没得救了。”

谷角说完看没人应声，又偏过头来问了句：“你说是不，王师毅？”

王师毅听得见，只是不置可否，有救没救倒无甚区别，那些折磨也不在话下，最关键的还是，他逃不开乐六了。

屋里静了许久，里面的人好像都在等着那一人发话，又好像完全不需要一句回答，都只是听着寂静，任时间凝固了去。

“……谷角，你会说出这种话来，必定是有方法了。”也不知过了多久，乐六忽地说，淡然到觉得谷角烦闷至极，挥一挥手就能将他扔出屋子，“只管说。”

“心病自有心药医，只要我想医，没有我医不了的。”谷角得意，他就等乐六这句话。

“‘心药’？”乐六刚想往门边的太师椅上坐下，可一听这词，脚下顿住，“你想用‘沁香’？”那是对付不老实的俘虏用的，夺人思想的东西。

“沁香还得你老六同意了我才敢呐！我可经不住这般麻烦事。”谷角不向乐六那边去，反倒毫无顾忌地在床边坐下，放肆地戳捣着王师毅露在被子外面的手腕。

“那你要用什么法子？”乐六瞥了一眼谷角动作，并不觉得那是诊断。

“天机不可泄露。”

谷角在宫寒飞面前故弄玄虚，乐六习惯，只是这事放到乐六身上，不觉得有趣。摆明了就是要将玩意儿带出韩府，带到谷角府上诊治——那儿还有什么新办法？谷角除了那招牌的浸药汤，以及种种奇物，就再没别的特殊之处。

但虎狼密医就是虎狼密医，宁信其有。

乐六不语，转身坐上太师椅，挑动起安德城又一日的热闹。

“你这是同意了，还是另有打算？”谷角不大喜欢猜乐六想法，一来是他脾气古怪，二来是他这个人，实在是太容易猜了。

乐六仍不说话，静坐，手间忙碌一番。谷角也不怕会错意，掀开王师毅身上的被子，就要拉他起来。

谁知乐六远远地将被子盖了回去，谷角回身看他，他只说：“你先走，我让他跟上你。”

谷角明白，笑着起身，拍拍衣袖闪身出去——毕竟王师毅被下的身体还是赤裸，那些大大小小的痕迹，乐六断不想与谷角分享。


	45. Chapter 45

45

 

穿好衣衫被乐六支出去，按以前的路线到了谷角那里，还是在药庐，原本放着煌镜宸的药罐也在原地，只是药罐口上没见着煌镜宸的脑袋。

“这几天天象不对，镜宸还在睡。”谷角轻描淡写地解释了一句。王师毅心想，煌镜宸不会是将整个人浸在药罐的汤剂中睡的吧？不会溺水么？

“你会好奇镜宸的事情，说明你心里还没冷个彻底——若冷彻了，我也就不救了。”谷角示意让他坐下，也不多说别的事情，直奔主题。

“王师毅，你是不是觉得前途无望，也不乐意再与老六抗衡下去了？”谷角一改日常玩笑般的脸孔，直击中心。

王师毅抬眼看那密医——他来此并不是自愿，是乐六被谷角威胁了一番，支使他过来的。其实乐六大可不必，乐六不是那种对人言听计从之人，今天简直就像是被谷角牵着鼻子走动，毫不威风。

……呵，这么做若叫我有了错觉，该如何消解？王师毅轻笑，发现居然还笑得出来，果然如谷角所说，心还没死透。

“王师毅，”谷角看见他那表情，反而越发正经，在王师毅无所谓生无所谓死的节骨眼上，扔给他一句，“据我所知，尚有一法，能让你脱开乐六控制，你可想听？”

什么想不想听，分明是要将王师毅的兴趣诱引出来，达到谷角种种目的。而谷角会为了什么？自然又与药品、新奇物件相关。

“……你在打我还是乐六的主意？”虽然解开挂钩是因谷角帮助，可王师毅终究觉得，他与乐六没什么两样，不过是为了自己的那点执着罢了——上次是试试药性，这回又要拿他们做什么打算了？

谷角不理会王师毅的猜测，径自说起：“听人说，前些日子你在韩府砍了乐六一刀？还被那场面吓着了？”

这么一说，王师毅就想起了乐六的血……真不知道，乐六为何会是那样。

“王师毅，听你名号应该也是行走江湖多年，应该知道却却香之类的东西吧？”却却香当然知道，野外行进时有用的妙品，上次乐六用息虫对付宣勤言时，两齐就拿出来那东西，才让乐六挂钩子的细线显露出来。

“都是些妙物。除了却却香，还有种东西叫‘凝凝露’，也挺有用。”谷角说的凝凝露，与能显出隐秘之物的却却香不同，它专门固化流动的物体，以便通行，常能使人行于水上，摆脱各种险境。

“平日里我们都把凝凝露放于物件之上，可有些人不同，对他们来说，凝凝露是口服的。”

口服？凝凝露？那种东西怎么能服入身体中？！王师毅脸上再没有平淡的色彩，惊讶上了面孔。谷角看见，露出得意的笑。

“草溪村的事情知道么？”谷角突然问，见到王师毅不解的神情，解释道，“那里代代都有远近闻名的驱尸人，他们靠的就是自小服用凝凝露，让身体里的液体渐渐凝固，不似常人那般，特别浓稠；久了他们的体内就能生出致密柔软的线，牵连在尸体上，柔韧不可摧。”

王师毅明白谷角的意思，驱尸鬼手乐六，便是诞生于那草溪村。

“你还没见识到乐六的本领，那日你那一刀是砍他个措手不及，要是他那时有所准备，正面迎你，你大概连那一刀都砍不下去——这由凝凝露而生的线啊钩啊，虽能变幻任何形状，但坚硬无比，就算是你那‘师文’，说不定也得缺了个口子，下不去刀。”看谷角说话那口气，仿佛这些战绩都是从他那里来的，都是他身上所有的，与乐六没多少关系。

凝凝露王师毅用过，那东西一股腥味儿，看上去口味也不会好——有些人竟然要用这东西来修炼自己的驱尸功夫，王师毅不禁想起乐六的血乐六的白浊，都是靠凝凝露造就的。

“乐老六那种出神入化的水平，可是要从襁褓中就喂凝凝露的，现在深入了骨血，可能也不曾停歇过。”谷角直接说起乐六的事情，襁褓之中，那只有草溪村里的父母才会做得出这样的事情，“所以说，如今天下驱尸技艺能超过乐老六的人，绝不存在，你看他前面那个两齐，现在那个季李，这些人都是十岁以后才开始吃凝凝露的，无论如何也比不过他……”

“谷角，你跟我说这些有什么意思？”王师毅突然打断他，冷声问道。

谷角听他那义正词严的语气，嘴里带着一丝嘲弄：“知道这些，你才知道如何安全解开你们二人的联系呐！”

谷角又要玩什么花样？

“据我所知，他们这些服凝凝露的人日子久了体内会聚积出一种东西，叫‘白荧血’，若能得到这一物，稍加炼化，就是最佳解药，比我原先给你的那个药引强多了！”

“白荧血”……王师毅听见这个名字，只觉得那对乐六来说，应该是顶重要的东西。

而谷角将这些事情告诉王师毅，打的就是那白荧血的主意——“炼化”二字，是谷角的乐趣所在。

“……如何得来此物？”王师毅必须承认，谷角这么一说，先前他那些自暴自弃的认命感，一瞬间便消失不见了。

“白荧血是凝凝露作用于人身的精华，若驱尸之人去了自己的白荧血，那功力、身体都大不如前，等于失去了半条性命；而且，此物珍贵，每个驱尸人一生大概就那么一个，没了就没了。”谷角擅长此类异事，说得头头是道，“而一般外人不知晓它在身上何处，都是其主人自愿拿出来的。”

一听这些，王师毅不禁颓唐——一种会去了乐六半条命的要紧物品，乐六怎么会给他这个玩意儿享用？

“你觉得我想得太好了是不是？”谷角也看得出他心里的盘算，“你觉得乐老六必定不会给你白荧血的，对么？”

这不是明摆着的事情，还需要多谈？王师毅边想边觉得谷角好像一直在兜圈子暗示些什么事情，可似乎完全不想直接告诉他一般，非要吊足他的胃口。

谷角忽地换上神秘的表情，凑近王师毅，悄声道：“我敢保证，只要你有些手段，乐六的白荧血一定是你的囊中之物。”

连办法都不说，王师毅这回实在是无话可说了。正与谷角尴尬在这药庐之中，突然有人敲门，还没等谷角应声，那门就开了。

来者是赤目血魔！那日在韩府厅堂见过，韩赫，宫寒飞，赤目血魔，就是这个五官面目无甚特点、总给人一些模模糊糊的印象的男子。

对方也看见王师毅了。轻瞥一眼，随即绕行过去，直奔谷角。

“我要离开安德一段时日，药。”宫寒飞伸手，早就习惯的模样。王师毅一脸警惕地站在宫寒飞后面，心中翻腾起来——要是有力气要是有力气要是现在有力气……

但就在此时，四肢传来一阵动静——是远在府邸内的乐六强领着他，要他回去。

……怎么就在这节骨眼上？王师毅怒视着宫寒飞，就这样被乐六拖着拽着出门，只能反反覆覆思考着方才谷角提出的问题。

“……让他来做什么？”宫寒飞见王师毅走远了，忽然问道。

“我天生好心，卖老六一个人情，帮他医心病呐！”

宫寒飞看看谷角那副一直得意着面孔，又说：“真没想到乐六如此贪玩！”

说罢还摇了摇头，不愿再管他。

“寒飞，我倒觉得，”谷角却好像对此津津乐道，“这乐老六，分明是爱惨了他家玩意儿。”

宫寒飞不信：“……何以见得？”

谷角这回不答他了。看着宫寒飞被自己逗引起来又不能放下身段，他得意地笑着，拍了拍那肩头。

“我是过来人，你们可都得学着点儿。”


	46. Chapter 46

46

 

从此韩府宁静了几月，入夜偶有一阵凄凉的声音，宫寒飞心定得很，也不入耳。待到入冬以后，数九寒天，宫寒飞见来往安德的人也少了，觉得冷，懒得出去。只可惜年关将近之时，一早发出去的战书终于有人肯接了，宫寒飞无法，还得出趟远门。

走前该吩咐的事情都吩咐下去，最后乐六却来了，说是有事相求。

“府上西南角的屋子闲着，我拿去用。”明明是来求宫寒飞的，可乐六连个请示也没有，就直接要了。

韩府西南角……不是乐六提起，宫寒飞真快忘了。那里本是下人住的地方，与东南角上的呼应，自从宫寒飞进驻此处，不需要那么多仆从，东南那边住的多是乐六的徒弟和臣服在宫寒飞这里的邪道人物，而西南角的小屋一直荒着，乐六要去，是做什么？

“是不是你最近寻来的尸首太多，没地方停了要塞进韩府来？”来安德前宫寒飞是与他约法三章过的，这回宫寒飞要远行，就怕此人闹出点事情，这还没走就来要屋子，好像是为何事早早打算一样。

“不，是我那玩意儿一直放在自己屋里，不大方便，要往别处安置。”乐六也不多话，只浅显地答了。

“怎么，看厌了？”宫寒飞记得上次谷角说过，乐老六爱惨了他那玩意儿，怎么这才过了几个月，他就厌了不成，还要把玩意儿赶出屋子？

转念一想，又不对。要真是厌了，乐六有办法赶他走，彻底赶走。所以这次乐六不知是有什么事情，非要如此。

“还是说，一间屋子不够你们俩闹腾，还得再去找一间？”虽然夜间偶尔听到惨呼声，但宫寒飞也知道，犯不着再换个地方，他这么说，不过是要给乐六一点难堪。

更何况乐六屋子在韩府的东北位置——一个东北一个西南，必定是王师毅惹到乐六，让乐六不愿看见他。

可到底是惹到了哪里，乐六不会说。他不回答宫寒飞的问题，其实这段时间他尽量不与宫寒飞提起王师毅之事，有时宫寒飞遇见王师毅，还没开口，只是斜眼看看，王师毅就会一脸迷茫地转身离开——一定是被乐六操纵着——跑得比见了鬼都快。

乐六不乐意宫寒飞看见自己的玩意儿，处处躲着防着，生怕宫寒飞心情不佳就断开牵绊着他们俩的线，毕竟天下只有宫寒飞有这等本事。

自从前次王师毅险些逃脱，乐六日日过得胆战心惊，小心翼翼；他自己觉察不出，但宫寒飞谷角他们都能看得清楚。

看宫寒飞的神色，乐六知道不答终究不好，只说：“前天放他出去转转，又给我惹来事端。虽说又收了几个江湖正道以备后患，但我可不想再如此这般了。”

乐六说得含糊，但易懂。宫寒飞打量他：“就是要找个地方将他关起来是么？”

乐六不语，不看他，像是被说中了一般，只等着宫寒飞应下他的请求。

关吧关吧，关起来也好，对祸害就该如此。其实宫寒飞不大在乎王师毅的事情，就算觉得乐六沉溺得深了点，也认为如果乐六把该做的事情都做好，那他就不会过问。这段时间乐六用谷角养出来的息虫绊住了数十位武林人士，到了关键时候，都能为宫寒飞所用，宫寒飞还没夸乐六勤奋；白日里安德城的气氛造得也好，若外人路过，必定没人看得出破绽，宫寒飞也还没嘉奖过他。只要乐六把事情都完成了，遵守了当初的种种约定，那他做些什么宫寒飞都不予置评。

只是乐六找上王师毅这样的人，无论付出了多少，终究不会有好结果的。宫寒飞想着，又发现自己竟默认了乐六这样的人不会有改变的一日，更不会想求个安定和美的日子——也是，走上他们这条路、与整个武林为逆的人，谁还在乎这些事情？

所以才会隐隐约约担心这个乐老六……宫寒飞也不知道他具体岁数，看起来二十多岁，年纪再怎么不符外表，也不会超过三十，在宫寒飞面前总是小辈。

“这屋子你拿去用吧，要是关起了，就别再放出来。”宫寒飞算是答应了他，末了想想，又说，“老六，我们都看着在，你别自己跟自己过不去。”

也不知道为何要提醒他这么一句，宫寒飞说过算了，不提也罢。

但搁在乐六耳朵里就不一样。乐六脸上一贯平静，心已经回自己屋里去了。

记得谷角曾经说过，心病要心药医，王师毅这种说什么都不往心里去的情况，坏透了。记得谷角还说过，多给王师毅一点空间，把他心里那些淤堵着的东西散一散，好得会快些。所以乐六放王师毅出去了，随便走走，就算是在安德城门边坐着晒晒太阳也挺好，好过白天跟一个几乎不会动弹的人对坐在屋里大眼瞪小眼。可真放他出去，乐六又不干了。安德与赤目血魔有些瓜葛的风声大概已经在江湖上散开了，整日都有些无聊之人前来探看。傻点儿的看看就走了，还好；凡是要过夜审视的，都会被乐六俘来炮制一番，就成了他们这边的“兵力”了。怕就怕把王师毅白日里放出去，碰见一个两个，好死不死还是王师毅广交的天下友之一，那就是又给乐六添麻烦——放几个徒弟过去，再自己丢下城里的热闹，急着对付那些人，连喘口气歇息的时间都不给。

以乐六惯常的性子，什么心病心药的，不过是个玩意儿，找个去处往那儿一扔，也不必多管他，要怎么摆弄就怎么摆弄。

但是对着王师毅，乐六手下似乎轻了点儿。仅仅是一点儿，也是最可怕的那一点儿。

谷角那些若有所指的话、含沙射影的眼神乐六清楚，只不过既然谷角嬉皮笑脸，他也能跟着在心里一笑了之。但宫寒飞不同，宫寒飞不喜玩笑，最近却也懂得如何变着法子要他窘迫，乐六听在耳中，不是个滋味。

不过是个玩意儿。乐六死死守着这句话，每日与自己念叨了不知多少次，但一对上王师毅那双澈亮得有些空荡的眼睛，就藏了起来，再也不出来。

这几月，王师毅不像过去，反而一直盯着他看，也不知道在打量什么盘算什么，只是紧盯着他，并不说话。过去那眼睛里还是怒火中烧是不忍其辱的，现在却一点没有责备的意思，透着光，黑漆漆的，幽深不见底。

乐六不怕王师毅，一点也不怕。乐六怕真把王师毅关起来了，那目光却更加清澈了，到那时他该怎么办？

所以，乐六得把王师毅关到别处去。每日等太阳落山了过去看他一看，要去要留也随意得很，至少昼里不必再对着他，自己也舒服。

总算定了件心事，乐六见宫寒飞一副要出行的模样，便抖抖袖子，回屋里去。毕竟安德若是没宫寒飞镇着，管起来不大容易，还得占上先机。


	47. Chapter 47

47

 

乐六刚到屋里，还没坐定，一直不说话的王师毅竟然翻身起来，问道：“你那钩子，能拉得多远？”

这王师毅，平时逼着赶着要他说话，他也不愿，到后来乐六烦了，任他沉默去，怎么今日一反常态，说起话来？

“你问这个做什么？想偷偷跑了，还是想截断联系？”乐六照例不屑地问，一副不大理睬的模样。

王师毅倒是练成了应付他的办法，绕过问题，只问自己的事情：“能拉到京城么？”

……你当我是什么？也不想想就算是一根棉线，要拉到京城，需要多少长度。乐六觉得王师毅问得好笑，可把这话放在心里仔细琢磨一番，滋味不大对。

京城……听说河沙门就在京郊……

乐六有了种猜测，八成是准确的。他不再想下去，只说：“断然不可。”

王师毅眼中的光立即黯淡了许多，乐六看在眼里，他果然猜对了。

“你要回河沙门是么？”原本打算再也不提，可乐六看着那褪去的光芒，一闪神，就说了出来。

“离开河沙门的时候，我说年前一定回去，如今看来是不可能了。”被乐六识破，王师毅也不回避，说起缘由，“眼看年关快到，若是可以，我想回去看看，看看爹娘，看看小凌，看看门里众人如何了。”

王师毅，你到底是长了什么胆量才能跟我提起这事儿？你怎么能跟我提出这种要求？你以为听了这般说法我就会放人么？王师毅……你到底有没有当个玩意儿的自觉！

乐六对着王师毅，头一回不知该跟他说些什么话才好。在他看来，自从第二次给王师毅上了钩子，王师毅变得了无生趣，也变得无所畏惧了——不开口还好，一开口就什么话都敢说，全然不顾自己在韩府在乐六这里的身份地位。眼下居然能说出回趟家看看……你以为你是来安德修行还是来安德上工的，说走就走得掉吗！

王师毅见他不说话，接着说：“也不是跟他们面对面，让我远远看着便好。”

这口吻乐六听着很不舒服，方才还胆大包天，现在声音里却转出请求的痕迹，虽然微不可闻，但乐六何等敏锐，怎么会听不出来？

平时在床榻上，乐六总是说玩意儿该乖点儿，做他乐六的玩意儿要听话，总转着法子想王师毅求他，可真把王师毅整到要放下尊严乞求的时候，乐六又不干了，说不出哪里奇怪，就是不对味。现在离了床榻，王师毅这种口气真是第一次，乐六一时间翻腾不出个所以然来。

怎么好像王师毅不跟他拧着来他就不舒服似的？乐六还想，不会是他就要那种处处对着抗着的感觉，但又觉得不对，很不对头，眼睛耳朵甚至心里都像被什么蒙住了，动弹不得。

王师毅大概以为他怎么都不应，便退了一步，又说：“或者寻一种法子，不留痕迹地给他们送个信报个平安，至少让他们有个年过……”

这真真切切是在求乐六了。乐六就觉得耳朵里一麻，后面王师毅要是还有别的话，他字字都听不见了。

王师毅在看着他，抬起眼来看他。入冬后天气渐冷，看那边宫寒飞已经把裘衣都找了出来，而待在他这阴冷屋子里的王师毅还只披挂着一袭里衣。王师毅好像真不觉得冷，乐六知道河沙门的大浪淘沙一派武功至阳，大约是能抗得住寒冷；可眼前这个王师毅，仍旧是那副打扮，但放在从不畏寒的乐六眼中，怎么看怎么觉得冷，怎么看怎么觉得那人分明是瑟缩一团的，分明教别人可怜。

在王师毅的脸上，还是平时那种坚毅不可动摇的神情，乐六也不知道自己究竟从哪儿看到所谓的可怜。

其实更令乐六说不出话来的是王师毅提到的那些事情。过年，亲人，挚友……谁说王师毅心死了？那里满满的都是牵挂，都是期盼，如何谈得上是死了？

那些亲人朋友的事情，乐六不懂，从来就不懂。自小只有人教他驱尸，教他操纵身体里缓缓织出的线，没人教他那些毫无意义、平添烦恼的事情；草溪村里的人，只知道谁驱尸更厉害，只知道谁是谁的师傅，没人知道谁是谁的父母兄弟。

就连乐六这名字也不是父母给的。不知谁定下的，那年草溪村里生的孩子都姓乐，生到他是第六个，自然就叫乐六。

不对，不全是，也许曾经……断然甩开脑海中隐约浮现的模糊景象，乐六不知道，什么都不知道，也什么都不理解。现在看着王师毅的面孔看着王师毅的眼神，乐六耳朵里面麻了一阵，跟着眼睛麻了身体僵了，原本就冰冷的身体冷得更快，就像是身上那些半凝固着的血液彻底冻住了似的，胸口也冻得结实，尽是冰碴子在里面晃荡；冰碴子尖锐，次次都刺在内里的肉上，比小时候被师傅用钩子挂上还痛。

驱尸鬼手是什么角色？在江湖间悄然行走这些年，还没人能让他痛过，遇上的人都只有隔着遥远的距离就被束缚住的份儿。但这一次乐六是尝到痛的味道了，仍旧是远远的距离，那人一个眼神一句话，就能让乐六自己疼个厉害。

……怎么可能再这样下去？几个月来面对王师毅积累着的郁卒这下要挣脱出来，把那些由内而外捆着乐六的冰碴子一个个敲碎，爆裂开来——只可惜那些郁卒也不大热乎，冰裂了还是冰，棱棱角角反而多了，只会叫人更痛。

一转眼，乐六竟然大步迈到王师毅面前，伸手隔着袖子抓住那有力的胳膊，不容他挣扎反抗，一心要把他往外面拽。王师毅见乐六举动愣了愣，毕竟他清楚，除了入夜以后的勾当，乐六从来没这般直接地碰他。

难道驱尸乐六都忘记自己最精通的把戏了么？

等乐六冷静下来的时候，也想这么问自己，但原因理由苦寻无果。刚刚从宫寒飞那里得到了许可，这下他能名正言顺地把王师毅赶出自己这间屋子，从韩府的东北边扔到西南角上去，眼不见为净。


	48. Chapter 48

48

 

安德茶商韩得元本是个爱热闹的人，近两年年纪大了，儿子们也都出去了，只有个次子开间茶铺，偶尔热闹一下，也是在外面，府上自然安静。而这偌大的韩府，最静的就是西南角上那间下人房，荒了许久，也不见有人进去整理整理。

年关前后那里面有了些动静，但只在夜里，白天还是死寂一片，压根儿没有人影，连门坎上的灰也堆得厚重。

若放在以前的安德城，必定有人议论韩府闹鬼，但现下的安德可不是往日的安德，住里面的居民有几个能自己说出话来？

连就住在西南角那间屋里的王师毅都怀疑，自己到底是不是住在里面。

腊月里被乐六拖进来，王师毅还没来得及看清屋里陈设，就落着满是尘灰的榻上——后来乐六嫌弃，让季李来清理了床榻；等季李正要把屋子顺带打扫一遍时，乐六又来了，喝斥走他，也不觉得脏乱，每日都来。

自从到这个屋来，白日里见不着乐六，只在晚上看到，也没别的话，乐六不许王师毅说话，只是变本加厉地在他身上折腾。不到一个月，王师毅早模糊了痛苦与快乐，整日整日地被困住，动弹不得，唯一有些感觉的时候，就是乐六过来的时候，好像时间只剩下“有乐六在的”和“没乐六在的”两种。

现在是什么日子，王师毅不大清楚，隐约记得前些日子热闹了一阵，大概是宫寒飞授意乐六让安德城过个年，四下里总算有些响动。现在乐六在做些什么，王师毅也不大清楚，总是在操纵着每日城里的活动，一成不变，偶尔来得晚些，似乎是在训练那些与他一样活生生地被擒住的武林侠士，化作血魔的战力。

谷角说过，只要王师毅有点手段，就能弄到乐六的白荧血，熬成解药，彻底脱身。王师毅默默看了几个月，真没有看出头绪。他只见乐六脾气越发暴躁，对他也越发残忍，如此这般，怎么会舍得拿出白荧血来？

还是说，谷角是要他寻着夜里的契机用些手段从乐六那里偷来？王师毅不管谷角是如何想的，至少如今他没有这个机会，乐六把每个钩子都紧紧收住，除了乐六下令，否则他决不能自己动作。

现在年也过了，河沙门那边一定觉得王师毅断不会留下性命。王师毅还能怎么办？只能长叹，被一个邪魔无端圈住，有什么前程，都看不到。

父母，亲妹，还有河沙门的同门，甚至是王师毅在江湖上结识的志同道合者，必定对他有所牵挂，但王师毅不知道自己还有没有酬谢的一天。

四周静了，人也静了，王师毅头昏脑胀一片混沌；偶尔清醒的时候，只能盯着那些蛛网的形状那些尘土勾勒的画面，一想，就远了。小时候的事情记不得，连最近来安德路上的事也记不得，有种错觉，生命里剩下的只有一个驱尸乐六，明明是最该忘记的人物，可记得最清楚。

王师毅知道自己心里早糊涂了，但又会突然清楚起来。

乐六这人放着好好的事情不做，留着他这个无用的废人做什么？王师毅不信乐六这种冷冰冰的妖人真需要个“玩意儿”——就算需要，也不该找上他。

王师毅也知道自己隐隐有种猜测，荒谬得很，没几下就能从心里抹干净。可乐六不该给他这样每天仰躺着数蛛网的机会，他越想抹掉，就越思索得厉害。

乐六抓了那么多武林人物，偏偏挑上王师毅，还在赤目血魔那里屡教不改，就是要留他下来。操纵着整个安德城的乐六可没那么多闲情逸致，会有这样的事情，王师毅是世俗了点，他只想得到一种可能。

但乐六的种种恶行，又把这种可能给掩盖了去。

王师毅只是觉得，谷角说的事情，他断然办不到。自从住进这地方，谷角也没来过，血魔自然也不会想来，连过去常在乐六屋里料理的那个季李也看不到了；现在王师毅身上的污秽都是乐六给他清理的，就是动作狠，乐六什么动作都狠，满心愤恨发泄不出来似的。

等天地间就只剩被钩子相连的他们两人了，要怎么正视乐六，王师毅还不知晓，所以每夜都合上眼睛，除非乐六强行将他眼睑扯开。

就算扯开了，他也看不见。

不知今天又是什么日子了，韩府里难得有些热闹。王师毅迷糊中没听仔细，也不大管。不想乐六居然大白天的推门进来，跨过门框立在门边许久，就是不进来。

王师毅也不能转脸过去看乐六，他分辨得出乐六脚步，熟得不能再熟，那种鞋底擦上地面的轻缓声音，就像稍有些力度的风一样，只能吹动帘幕翻动。

两人都知晓对方，可就是要僵持着，好像不对抗就不是自己了一般。

门开着，外面的响动就传进来了。这里离韩府前厅近，看来是那边的问题。

“……怎么了？”王师毅心中莫名有种预感，道不明，只是呼之欲出地问了句——原来今日乐六放松了抑着他喉咙的钩子么……

乐六也不动，大约眼神也扫在这边。也不知是迟疑还是真没话说。

大概是不能跟我说起的事情……王师毅刚想不管了，可乐六又出声了。

“你可别趁乱打些主意，”乐六语调不稳，像憋了许久好不容易吐出来一般，说到一半气竟短了些，“韩府要是困不住你，安德城都在我手里，一城的东西都能来阻住你。”

你以为我还想逃？你怎么会以为我能逃得掉？

乐六扔下这么一句就走了，屋子又沉静下来，前厅那边的动静也听不清楚。王师毅合了会儿眼，忽地觉着，乐六会说这么句话，绝不正常，至少意味着，他还有出逃的机会？

力不从心，但阻挡不了心里的鼓动。


	49. Chapter 49

49

 

被乐六派去给宫寒飞做事的季李与王师毅说起，二爷那边来了贵客，二爷倾尽一城一府的力气在照料他，一定要留住他。王师毅奇怪赤目血魔也会有“贵客”，不知是何方妖孽，要与血魔携手祸患江湖。

可过不了几日，前厅又闹腾一阵，那客人走了。等了几个月，王师毅才知晓那客人叫袁青诀，也算个正经门派的里的徒弟，而对于心里不知在盘算些什么东西的血魔来说，那确实是一等一的“贵客”。

机缘巧合，王师毅开春后见到袁青诀一面。只不过，那时他也没多清楚——被乐六压在身下肆意掠夺，意识朦胧，就记得破门而入的是几个人影，随后亲妹一句“放开我大哥”，那熟悉的大喝声险些将他彻底震醒。

小凌……平安无事地到安德来了……王师毅模糊地想着，可惜，不论王清凌还是袁青诀，那日乐六都没准许王师毅看清晰。

开春后血魔在安德的时日越来越少，乐六的心情似乎越来越坏；王师毅跟他最近，觉得他的胸口似乎空荡荡的，而且一反常态，浑身都是血腥味。平时洁净得连一点人味儿都没有的乐六居然能允许自己身上被血染上味道，王师毅不解。安德城里的尸首日渐多了起来，整个城市白天热闹得厉害，王师毅这屋贴着韩府的墙根，连韩府外面到处是人，脚步声，浅浅的说话声，偶尔有笑闹声音，居然都是乐六跟他那班徒弟们摆弄出的。

这么多尸首从何处来？安德一带的尸场早被乐六掏空了，他也没有空闲去远处，这些多出来的尸体，只能是途经安德的人。

乐六这人玩惯了尸身，人命对他来说大概不算什么。但以王师毅对他的了解，他有原则，或许是先前与血魔订立下许多规章，至少乐六还遵守——可如今乐六抛开一切，什么都不顾忌了。

对王师毅也是一样。乐六暴躁到了一定程度，而且是他那种沉默的暴躁，把一切都冷淡地冻结在身体里，紧接着愤怒不已。

况且，语言对他们俩来说，已经失去了意义。

王清凌带着一群人潜入韩府的那天，王师毅被乐六的折腾得意识不明，就听到乐六看着他妹妹出现，竟难得在他耳边说了些语调轻软的话来，似乎还对小凌露出了熟稔的态度，可王师毅真是连睁开眼睛的力气都没有，更别说细听那话的内容了。不过心里还带着清明，他这种被男人置于身下摆弄的场面让别人看见了，坦坦荡荡明明白白，连辩解的机会乐六都不给他留下。

……小凌，如此这般，真不如死了去……王师毅隐约听见王清凌声音里的暴怒，记得离家时王清凌说过，到了一定时日，她就来找他——当初还觉得兄妹情深，颇为感动，可眼下她真来了，这场面，王师毅希望她被爹娘狠狠地锁在家里，就当这个长兄死了许久，不再记挂。

如今他能想的，就是在心里呵斥妹妹：快逃，能逃多远就逃多远，永远别记得赤目血魔驱尸鬼手的事情，忘掉安德所有的一切，趁还有机会，抛下这个与死人没有两样的哥哥，别再回头陷进去……

你们对付不了乐六，更对付不了那个血魔。

乐六有些得意的本领，比如那些从他身上出来的线丝，都是被凝凝露调和过的，柔若无物，坚硬起来又抵得住世间兵器，乐六仗着那东西得意，应付自如——可连王师毅都没有料到的是，那些柔韧的东西竟然能被人折损了去。

是那个袁青诀？看来还真是与血魔有点瓜葛。王师毅不记得细节，只记得乐六大概是抵挡不住，带他走了。乐六一手紧搂着他红潮未消的身体，生怕一个不慎，他就会被王清凌那群人夺走一般。

就算真的落下，真的被王清凌他们救了又能如何？现在的王师毅，要保住性命，只能与乐六在一处。

王师毅同乐六，已经是一个人了。

迷离间被外界种种响动刺激着，王师毅的眼前像走马灯一般转了好几个来回，当这样一句话浮现的时候，王师毅猛地惊醒了。不知花了多少气力定下神，发现他头顶上有些熟悉的雕花——这里，是乐六的屋子。

几个月不见，怎么又回来了？王师毅还没想明白，屋外有些动静，有乐六的声音，还有另一人。起初声音还低，很快就听见一声“你要他做什么”，说话的是乐六，是王师毅从未听过的语气。

随后乐六叫出“宫寒飞”的名字，看来是血魔在向乐六要什么东西。王师毅刚想仔细听听，外面传来一句话，让王师毅僵直的身体一震。

“我的玩意儿与你有何关系？我不过助你，何必听你差遣！”

原来血魔是向乐六要他。河沙门的王师毅有什么用处？赤目血魔为何要他去？王师毅不解。如今的王师毅，既没有师文，又荒废了武艺，河沙门那些真传久不操练，他觉得自己形同废物，只能做驱尸鬼手的“玩意儿”。这个宫寒飞却需要他……王师毅心里盘算着，却有些不知所措。

后来乐六似乎平静了一些，但语中时不时拔高音调提及“玩意儿”，看来他们的对话一直围绕在王师毅身上。

宫寒飞的声音没了，乐六进来——王师毅看到他脸上表情，竟然是带着笑的。他在床畔坐下，静了一会儿，仿佛是将王师毅看个遍看个透彻，才道：“有人要把你从我这儿借走几日，你可乐意？”

这可不是我决定的……王师毅不理会这种问题，迎上乐六的目光。

“我琢磨着，这样一借，还不知道要把你送哪儿去，不如先做个预防。”乐六边说边从王师毅露在外面的小臂上捏过去，“我不会把你借给任何人，一出安德城我就把你收回来。”

王师毅记得，他的动作都掌握在乐六手里，说不定乐六让他出逃，连王清凌身边的那几个高手，都不是乐六的王师毅的对手，那自然能收得回来。

只是……王师毅莫名担心一阵，却根本不知那是什么。

不过，真这么做了就是违背血魔的意思，乐六有办法蒙混过去？

乐六先去为王师毅挑了件衣服，过来替他穿上，还边穿边说：“等会儿得给你喂药，然后送到你妹妹身边——不过你很快就能回来的，你除了我这里哪儿都去不了。”

除了乐六身边，王师毅没有别的地方可去了。

“玩意儿，我跟你保证，等你下次一睁眼，我就在旁边，如何？”乐六刚答应过宫寒飞，转身就要违抗。

乐六的“保证”，不可信，但听到耳中总有些魔力似的，王师毅竟有些信了。连那话中所谓的“我就在旁边”这种莫名其妙的安慰之语，王师毅竟然也有些懂了。

乐六给了他一个承诺，承诺自己只会在他睡梦时远离。

王师毅也不知道乐六给他的到底是什么药，待乐六替他整理好衣服，他就昏昏沉沉失了知觉，随后那些波折都不清楚了。

他只知道，自己一醒过来，第一个面对的就不是乐六，而是王清凌了。


	50. Chapter 50

50

 

宫寒飞要借人，乐六本不乐意，但这毕竟是宫寒飞所说，为了他练成神功，乐六必须帮他。

谷角跟着宫寒飞是为了他那个煌镜宸，嘴上虽然念念叨叨，但诚心诚意指望着宫寒飞的功夫；乐六却心无挂念，跟着宫寒飞似乎只是为了多弄些尸体玩乐，也许还为了见证武林奇功的诞生——久了有些像是习惯，乐六应了宫寒飞才觉得，他明明可以甩开宫寒飞，根本不必有什么顾忌。

所以他有他的打算。宫寒飞看样子是要跟着袁青诀那些人离开安德，王师毅在他的掌控之下，不易下手；若走得远了，乐六必须跟去，还好宫寒飞不在，安德里沉寂几日也没甚大碍。

乐六要趁宫寒飞疏忽的时候把王师毅弄回来，然后干脆离宫寒飞而去。

以前王师毅的衣服都是两齐是季李穿的，这回分别，乐六亲手给他穿了衣服，还藏好了那些细密的线，找准了位置，随时随地都能将他扯回自己身边。王师毅似乎瘦了些，经过这些日子，也该瘦了。看着他现在的身体，乐六的眼前仿佛滑过初次袒露眼前的肤色，被阳光熏过，又带着明丽的光辉；如今大概是闷在屋里久了，或许是跟在乐六身边久了，也被染上苍白的影子，灰蒙蒙的，只有让他激动起来，才有血色。

动作停得突兀，乐六很快反应过来，没让王师毅察觉。他对着王师毅愣住，才发现，原来他根本没有设想过会有这么一天，与王师毅暂时分离的一天。

所以才会鬼使神差地许下那段诡异的诺言。

可那边王师毅一出安德城，这诺言就烟消云散了——天刚亮，乐六惊觉，有人将联系他们俩的线给斩断了！

……宫寒飞！

对，只有宫寒飞……乐六忘记在安德城里遭遇了那个能砍断他防御的袁青诀，只记得宫寒飞有那无绝无续的功夫，能断他的线。

耳中一阵轰响，乐六被宫寒飞戏耍不是第一次，但这是让他咬牙切齿的第一次。这是乐六第二次给王师毅挂上钩子，没有谷角的药打底，没那么容易消解；更可怕的是，没有消解钩子而直接断线，钩子留在人体之内有极大的伤害——前几个月乐六在捕来的武林人士身上试过，断下与乐六的联系，任钩子在体内祸害，活人最多只有一月的命。

这样的曲折，宫寒飞说不定知道。所以才会一出安德就下手。

宫寒飞觉得乐六不该沉溺于一个“玩意儿”之中，但乐六自己并不觉得那叫“沉溺”。宫寒飞如此做，乐六只觉得冒犯，被人抢去玩具，是驱尸乐六最不乐意的事情。

乐六让季李跟上宫寒飞一行人看了看去向，原来是去了安德附近的邑阳。抛下安德城里的热闹给季李撑着，乐六出城追宫寒飞，终于在邑阳城里找到不知为何独自一人的他。

“你怎么把线断了？！你知道会有什么后果！你居然敢！”邑阳的热闹还挺真实，乐六知道避人耳目，不顾平时礼节，拉他到暗处，劈头盖脸质问。

宫寒飞如今顶着那张变化过以后绝美的面孔，比他往日的脸更冷更绝，就算跟他说话也像他根本没听进去一般。

“……若我不断了你们联系，你还想一直跟着他走不成？”宫寒飞提出借人时就应该已经算好，这样一借，根本不用还了。

可乐六偏是认死理的人：“我跟你明说过，有借有还。”

宫寒飞不屑，看了看他，要走：“不过玩意儿一个，你乐老六何时变得这般犹豫？”

确实，如今线也断了，不可能再接回去，不可挽救的事情，再以此寻衅，是乐六显得稚气。可一想到自己的玩意儿就此脱离，而且不多会儿就会死去，乐六稳不住，绞尽脑汁，寻找那些不切实际的办法。

乐六自己也清楚，其实有个很简单的办法，能保住王师毅性命——化解他体内那些断了线的钩子，彻底解除他们之间的联系，就再无性命之忧。

如何化解？饮凝凝露的驱尸者身上都有白荧血，熬制成药，让挂了钩子的人服下，就能化解。只是这白荧血对驱尸者来说，一生只有一份，且含着他们半身的功力，绝不会有人轻易拿出。

就算不说白荧血之事，化了王师毅身上的钩子，也就是彻底断了，这玩意儿再不属于他了。纵使还能再挂上钩子，但有了白荧血的抵触，钩子绝不容易挂稳，不用多少气力大概就挣脱得出。

这般事情，两难，宫寒飞居然丢了这么难题给乐六，非要看他理智尽失地盘算处置，是么？

“……宫寒飞，你这是在逼我。”看着他即将远去的背影，乐六轻声念道。

不过宫寒飞听得见。他回身过来，只问：“我逼你什么？谁逼得了你乐老六？”说罢，绝尘而去。

……你分明就是在逼我。乐六想着，也不追上宫寒飞脚步，只向着安德去。他并不觉得自己这般焦躁的缘由，对驱尸鬼手来说，这么一个武林正道的性命，算得了什么？


	51. Chapter 51

51

 

乐六为何发怒，谷角心里清楚。要看驱尸乐六怒火中烧的样子，真是难得，谷角也没见谁惹过他，要算第一个，就是那玩意儿，第二个是宫寒飞，只不过每次他对着宫寒飞发火，都是为了玩意儿。

宫寒飞看着那王师毅就会有所担忧，毕竟他是个多心之人；谷角倒不以为意，乐六这种从小泡在尸体堆里的家伙，能如此在意一个活人，着实不易。

谷角打量着去邑阳追上宫寒飞质问情形又回来的乐六，凭他对乐六的了解，从未见过这样的神情。喜怒不形于色，面如坚冰心如坚冰，乐六怎么会为简简单单的人如此上心？

真是爱惨了。

“……那你是准备把白荧血给我熬药？”谷角知道这么重要的东西，乐六有些犹豫，但结果总是对他好的。

乐六心里定了，但这样的决定放在嘴边就是说不出来。

“照理说，宫寒飞用绝续把你的线断了，任钩子留在别人身体里面，会教人昏睡不止。”谷角故意激乐六，虎狼密医平时说话似乎喜欢跟人兜圈子，但一遇上正事，他极不喜欢别人跟他兜圈子，“你上回试过，把钩子留在人体内，人能活多久？一个月？两个月？”

“一月。”

“那可要快些了，这次宫寒飞是跟人上金岭派，想从武林盟主那里抢人回来可不是件简单的事情。”若论起来，谷角，乐六，还是谷角跟宫寒飞的联系紧密些，因为谷角掌着宫寒飞的药品，里里外外的难处都是谷角先替他算计好的。

乐六没说话，若有若无地哼了一声。谷角见他不说，其实心里有些担心，因为这白荧血拿出来，化解了王师毅身上的钩子，乐六就再也控不住他了——这样看来，除非乐六再不求将王师毅困在身边，否则以乐六的性格，定要来个玉碎瓦全之举。

谷角这人，喜欢一切江湖上道听途说的珍奇物事，能钻进人体里化为乌有的息虫就是谷角找到的，而白荧血这种世间难得的东西，谷角好不容易找到一个草溪村传人，志在必得。

谷角在赌，赌的不是乐六对他那玩意儿的感情有无，而是在赌乐六的感情能刻骨到何种程度。

“我想不通，炼药有什么意思。”乐六想了一想，忽然说道，“更想不通，炼白荧血对你有什么好处。”

“世上有各色奇物，有些人以占有它们为乐，而有人只以接触、经手它们为乐，我就是后者。”谷角说着说着得意起来，晃晃悠悠，“要是能炼化诸多奇物，就算是为人做嫁衣的事情，我也开心。”

乐六看他，半天吐了一句：“怪人！”

怪就怪吧，说他是怪人的，不止乐六一个——更何况你乐六也不是什么正常的家伙。谷角悠然地想着，正想接话，乐六却抢在他前面说：“谷角，我把白荧血给你炼药。”

看来谷角赌得没错。乐六有的，不仅是感情，而且是深情。像乐六这样的人其实嫩得很，谷角听闻过草溪村里亲眷冰冷的生活景象，从那里长大的孩子，一旦认准了一个温暖的来处，那是改都改不了的，更何况是王师毅这般的身体，以乐六的心性，怎么会不迷恋上去，而且一失足，必定陷在其中无法脱身。

所以王师毅能被安置在韩府里，与宫寒飞这种容不得一点背叛一点敌意的人相安无事。谷角看着乐六就想起宫寒飞这样的人，本质上有些类似，宫寒飞若遇上一个温暖的来处，大概也会不顾一切甚至不顾自己的。

“老六，白荧血对你何等重要，你想清楚了？”谷角婆妈，还要补上一句，仿佛是要追问到底，要看乐六更多窘态。

不想乐六突然冷笑，紧接着说：“我想清楚条件了才来找你。”

条件？敢情他谷角为了熬白荧血给别人做解药还要出些东西补偿？

“我给你个熬白荧血的难得机会，你要给我一物。”乐六果然还是乐六，吃不得一点亏。

谷角警惕起来，他那些收藏都是世上罕有，是他历经千辛万苦折腾来的，怎么能随随便便给了别人——就算能换来接触白荧血的机会……就算……

“谷角，”乐六忽地抬起眼，正视着他，也不跟他兜圈子了，“我要你藏的那一支‘血骨一脉’。”

这“血骨一脉”的名字出来，谷角慌了神，不是因为这东西有多么珍贵，关键是这东西会给人带来什么问题。

“你怎么知道我有这东西？”谷角神色也认真了。

“我不仅知道你有，还知道你当初差点儿用了，可最后还是撑住了。”乐六居然能知晓这些，谷角开始思考自己周围到底有些什么样的人可以把这种事情捅到乐六那边去。

“……老六，白荧血的事情还好说，这血骨一脉，你得三思啊！”谷角想着要不遗余力地劝阻他，可话到嘴边都显得无力，最后只能说出这种套话来。

“听说你都没用在你和煌镜宸身上？”乐六没有回心转意的痕迹，“什么原因？毫无效果？还是有别的事情？”

一听煌镜宸的名字，谷角的脸倒是瞬间拉了下来，脸色坏得像是以后的事情再也都不愿替乐六捣腾似的。

“‘血骨一脉’绝对名不虚传，只不过，我不用是我的事情。”谷角懒得跟乐六说起其中的缘故，那些与煌镜宸相关的过往，种种误解至今未解，都该埋在心里，压在那口巨大的药罐底下的，“你若想清楚了，那我给你便是。”

反正如此这般他只损失一个甩不掉的阴霾，而得到的是白荧血——既然乐六愿意以这种办法把消解了钩子的王师毅再与自己束在一起，他谷角也没多少意见。


	52. Chapter 52

52

 

自从遇上乐六，王师毅的日子过得昏沉，每日最清晰的时候就是刚一睁眼之时，只要能等到这种时刻，就算浑身都是疼痛，也值得。

不过这次睁开眼与往常不同，身上连一点知觉也没有，就算躺着，也觉得晕头转向。

与被乐六控制着不同，这回王师毅的身体真的完全不是自己的了。既然如此，那为何不干脆连眼都睁不开？为何还要让他听得见周围的声音？

为何还要他直面这一切？

王师毅隐约记得，乐六说，要他先睡下，不会将他借给别人，说只要他一睁眼，乐六就必定在他身边。可眼前这又是什么？墙上挂着剑的陌生屋子，镶着金边的纯白帘帐，还有满面担心守在床边的人——王清凌。

“哥！”王清凌喊出声，像是在一旁守得久了，眼睛里闪着的，都是渐渐失去希望的神色；可就在此时，王师毅转醒过来，才不会令她放弃得早。

“哥，你终于……终于醒了！”王清凌的话顿了顿才说完整。小凌在担心他，可见他昏睡了许久。

……这说明，乐六终究没有把他收回去。

赤目血魔找乐六借他是为了把他还给王清凌？王师毅闷在韩府里也不知到底发生了什么，血魔如此打算，必有原因，只是王师毅担心，血魔会不会是确定了下个目标，借王师毅把火引到那些人身上……

那是不是要殃及小凌他们？王师毅不能确定所处之地，动了动眼睛，想从屋里陈设分辨出来。

“哥？”王清凌见他说不出话，疑惑不解，“这里是金岭派，有盟主照顾你和那几位身陷安德的江湖人士……哥，你怎么不说话？”

我说不出话来。王师毅想这样告诉她，或者只是摇摇头示意也好，但身体全然不受他的指挥。

但也不是被乐六控制住——王师毅这才惊觉，与乐六的联系，似乎一点都没有了。

上次切断联系是因为谷角事先下药，后来一碰解药，乐六的线和钩子都消解了痕迹。第二次就再没有机会了，而乐六的白荧血他也从未得手，自然不会轻易地化险为夷。

那是谁？王师毅昏睡多日，无从知晓其间是谁做了手脚，只是猛然察觉，乐六不在了。

不在身边，也不在细线的另一头。

王清凌看他面无表情，只能转动眼珠，连话都说不出来，猜测种种缘故；等她的手触上王师毅身体，发现触及的地方就跟死肉似的，不禁慌乱：“这到底是怎么回事？哥！你给我点反应啊！”

她看见了乐六随意摆弄王师毅的场面，也知道驱尸鬼手的手艺，自然会觉得，眼下的情况，是乐六一手造成的。王师毅却不能提醒她其中蹊跷，而且，就算他有声音，也不会说——一提起乐六，在安德韩府被人看见的难堪就会被翻搅出来，那难堪就不是王师毅一个人的难堪了。

那时王清凌身边跟了一些武林人士，被看见被议论，那都是理所当然的，王师毅若有声音说话，也不知该辩解什么。说那些都不是真实的，都是由驱尸乐六牵扯的，他只能屈服？自从有一夜乐六放松了掌控任由他自己需索，王师毅就失去了如此辩解的权力。是非公道都在人心，只是，不论他们如何猜测，受害的都是围绕在王师毅周围的人们。

小凌……看着她一脸担心，王师毅忽然觉得愧疚，与她无关的事情，却要将她牵连进来。现在这样的担忧只是开端，以后还会有什么样的风暴，王师毅都难以估量。

王清凌喊着质疑着，起初也没想起找人来看看情形，后来疲累了才找到金岭派子弟，还有那些个与她同行去安德寻人的江湖中人——那几人王师毅都认识，其中京城的铁扇公子裘立常与他相约出游饮酒，还有金岭派的廖德巍，也是他当作弟弟看着长大的。

原来他们都看到了么……

看到也罢。

没人知道如何解救王师毅如今的状况。据说其他几位从安德救回来的人也在昏沉之中，难以动弹，可王师毅是最严重的。王师毅刚醒时还能看清听清，后来连这些都模糊起来，连眼珠的转动也越来越弱了。

突然有谁想起，说驱尸鬼手应该有解药，能解除他们这些人的情状。围着这几间屋子的人都兴奋起来，但很快又黯淡下去，这解药该如何弄到？

又有人想起什么，带着人群着手去做了，但王师毅只看见听见动静，也不明白后面会如何。

王清凌随着人群出去了，过了半日又进来，照例与王师毅说话，好像在他昏睡的时候她都是如此做的一般，说些他走以后河沙门的情况，说的都是高兴的事情。可这一次，她说到最后，趴在床沿上嘤嘤地哭了。

王师毅自小难得见她哭过，想伸手过去摸摸她的脑袋，可惜没有办法。她为什么哭？王师毅大约明白，为了一个如同废人天知道何日就会一命呜呼的大哥，也为了一个就算侥幸存活前路也一片黑暗的武人。

无数次翻涌上来的想法又出现了——真不如死了算了。过去是乐六不许他死，现在是亲人不许他死，王师毅自己，是没什么痛快可言的。

“……哥。”王清凌痛痛快快地哭了一刻，停住，抬眼跟王师毅说道，“我一定要帮你弄到解药！一定！”

目光如炬。可惜王师毅知道，请不到乐六的白荧血，就没有解药；如今的情况又复杂了一些，毕竟他不确定，事先断了联系，就算拿到白荧血，也不一定有用了。

数日待死，或是如此终老，王师毅应该就这样两个选择。

只是，既然事情的发展与乐六当初设想的不同，乐六究竟如何了？

王师毅没想到，就在那日入夜，他毫无缘由地惊醒，转转眼珠，屋里没什么变动。

……不！不对！这样的宁静，是他极为熟悉的东西。

“没想到你能自己醒来，不容易。”带着一线沙哑，从喉间挤出来的轻声，直达耳中。王师毅无法扭头过去，但他知道，乐六就在床边。

“好吧，那算是我估计错了。”乐六的脸还是没有进入王师毅的视野中，但王师毅隐约看见了一只熟悉的细长的手，抬起，又放在他身上。

“对不住，是我来迟了。”乐六竟像是在道歉一般，声音低得只有王师毅能听得见。


	53. Chapter 53

53

 

王师毅还没看见乐六的面孔，心中却郁积了团团东西，一吐为快。但声音早就离他而去，连寻找乐六面孔的能力都被剥夺了，他只能看见一只在没有点灯的夜里苍白地浮在空中的手由自己眼前掠过，进而捏上了脸颊。

被乐六这么捏着双颊，王师毅连一点痛感都没有，只隐隐觉得嘴巴就这么被强迫张开，下巴那里有些沉重。

“不过，还来得及……”乐六的声音越来越低，渐渐连紧贴着他的王师毅都分辨不清了；或许是王师毅的耳朵也没了效用，连这么近的话语都听不清了。乐六说什么迟，说什么来得及，王师毅觉得这人一段时日不见，怎么有种谷角的味道，神叨叨。王师毅也不知他要说的内容，只见另一只手滑过他眼前，两指间夹着一件东西，就往王师毅张开的口中扔。

没法抗议，王师毅舌上一沉，他抬不起舌头阻挡，就任那圆润的东西滚进喉咙里，卡着噎着，也能慢慢挪动。

但乐六不喜欢这种慢功夫，早准备好了茶壶，照王师毅嘴里倒，倒了一半发现他没多少吞咽的力气，持着茶壶僵了一会儿，无从下手一般。

……那到底是什么东西！？王师毅想问，力不从心。就看着那手那茶壶悬在空中，坚硬的东西挤在喉间，王师毅的心都吊在胸口了，也等不来乐六下一个动作。若乐六想让他咽下去，哺水的办法有的是，王师毅偶尔想到一种，心头惊了惊，可惜脸上表现不出。

乐六最终跟他想到的不同，把茶壶扔到一边，捏在面颊上的手移下去，在王师毅颈间寻找一处，猛劲一掐，喉咙里便畅通无阻——王师毅皮肤上感觉不到什么，胸口中肚子里却还有感觉，此刻就像是身上不剩别的，只有一副肠胃，心都跟着那硬物在腹中走了一遭。

以前乐六是想收他为徒，做什么都要跟他解说一番，现在就不这样细致。王师毅吞下那东西以后，乐六才带着满意的神情出现在他的视野中。还是那样，借着点月光，就能苍白得泛出光芒的肤色，不知在看何处的目光王师毅能懂，那是在看他。

此刻的乐六，嘴角勾出得逞的弧度，仿佛完成了一件丰功伟绩。

“知道那是什么吧？庸医不是对你说过么？”乐六看出他的疑惑，反而奇怪。

谷角说过？王师毅回想，最近的一次，他只听过那个“白荧血”……

白荧血，接触到这个词的刹那，王师毅不敢相信自己的猜想——白荧血，那对乐六来说，是多么重要的东西！

乐六的脸上却没有拿出自己的至宝的神态，轻轻松松，理所当然。

白荧血……乐六，你为什么要把这个拿给我服用！？你当我是什么？！你又当自己是什么！？

王师毅克制不住激动，脸上动不了，但眼睛里转得厉害。乐六显然明白他眼神中的含义，但只是觉得他的反应有些过分。

“某人擅自断了你我之间的联系，钩子还留在你体内，这样过不了一月，你必死无疑。”以乐六个性，有人这么做，他必定气极，可眼下他的脸上却没有一点气恼的痕迹，像是在说别人的事情一般，“你说，不给你化了钩子怎么行？”

钩子是钩子，白荧血又是白荧血，两回事儿。王师毅的迷惑更深一重，怎么在乐六口中，替王师毅化解钩子、替王师毅保命，都是毋庸置疑的事情。

……乐六，你大可以任我自生自灭，我对你来说不过一个玩意儿，这么久了，也不知道腻么？

白荧血，那可是白荧血……驱尸之人一生服食难以下咽的凝凝露也就凝聚出这么一个，乐六你拿出这东西，以后还有什么资格称得上“驱尸鬼手”？

王师毅也不知自己是怎么回事，明明过一会儿困扰他这么久的钩子就会消失，可他想不出一件与自由相关的事情来，大概是离得太近，视线里都是乐六的面孔，引得他满心也都是乐六的事情，反倒不知晓断了知觉的自己。

乐六看他，自在自得，丝毫不觉身处金岭派的窘境，大有反客为主的姿态。屋里静了一刻，乐六竟然嫌这样太静寂，开口说道：“到不了明日一早，那些钩子就没了——我日后是没法牵着你走动了，你得自己动脑筋走路……是不是难为你了？”

这是什么话！权当他王师毅是一两岁的毛孩儿是么！王师毅初听激动了一会儿，可渐渐发现话中意思不对。乐六没法牵着他……原来乐六化解这些钩子，就再也挂不进去钩子了？

也就是说，从今往后，王师毅不再会受到乐六的控制了。

原先在安德，王师毅自暴自弃，没想到，仅仅因为有人斩断了他们之间的联系，乐六就拿出解药来，消抹去他们相连的可能性。王师毅很想说，乐六真是腻了，可一想到那白荧血的作用，又收住了。

驱尸乐六，你到底要做什么？

“我想过了，用钩子确实不大方便。像如今你一走远，我还非得跟上去才掌得住你……”乐六又开始分析起自己得意伎俩的弊端，语气极恳切。

“所以，我找了种新法子。”乐六说着，不知从哪里摸出来一根尖细的东西，在王师毅的眼前漾了一漾，“庸医藏的宝贝，试试？”

王师毅努力看清那尖细之物，通体黑色，一端针状，而另一端是浑圆的形态，远远看去像根细小的簪子，可惜色泽不对。

这又是什么东西？要用在何处？王师毅知道谷角那里有说不完的奇异之物，可为何这些东西总会变着法子用到他身上……

“这叫‘血骨一脉’，听说过么？”

不，绝对没有。王师毅现在明白，为何邪门歪道总有使不完的妖法，这样的奇物三天两头现身，还都是正道中人所不知的。

“我想也是。人都胆小，没人敢试，那自然没人知道。”乐六又用上这种语气，他自己似乎不是人一般。

“可我知道，你胆子够大，所以说……”乐六把那血骨一脉倒了过来，那浑圆的一头对着王师毅这边，让他看清，上面似乎还有什么细致的纹刻，“王师毅，你我来试试，最合适。”


	54. Chapter 54

54

 

说是试试血骨一脉，到底怎么试，王师毅不清楚，而且看不到。他就见乐六拿着那东西离了他的视野，也不知道放到哪里去——身上没有知觉，所以就算那尖细的东西扎进身体，他也感觉不到。

就在此时，乐六又出现在他眼前：“还没问你，你要哪一头？”

一端浑圆，一端细利，乐六问的大约是这个意思。从乐六的话里，那东西是能将他们俩联系在一起的，那自然是一边一个，可这形状上到底有什么区别，王师毅想问，也问不出口。

乐六也不等他回答，径自道：“想来你没什么仇家，你用这边吧。”说完也不给王师毅示意，动作起来。王师毅本以为自己没有知觉，可眼下还是有了浅淡的痛；能让现在的他感觉到，那这样的痛苦原本究竟是多么强烈。左臂上的经脉似乎被硬撑着塞进去了远比它大的东西，越过皮肤上的感觉，直通胸口。

那大小，看来钻进他身体里的，是血骨一脉圆的那一端了。这不堪的身体被息虫折磨过，被师文折磨过，可那些都还不算什么；现在一枚带着圆头的小针挤进细不可见的脉络里，这才是最重的折磨。王师毅有些庆幸，幸好没了知觉，否则这种苦痛他到底能不能受得了。

……那另一端，是不是也深入了乐六的血脉之中？王师毅看不到乐六，只能猜想，或许血骨一脉那一端连着的，就是乐六。

仅仅将两端放入经脉，那两人还能分开么？王师毅正猜想着，乐六就离他远了些，好像他们不再有什么连在一起似的。

而那经脉中的痛觉也消失了。

“果然是简单得很。”乐六抬起自己手腕看了看，一副找痕迹却不得的神情；王师毅也觉得，那血骨一脉像是融进他的身体里了一般，方才看到明明是种坚硬的东西。

于是，化了钩子，他必须通过血骨一脉再与乐六联系么？王师毅不知这回与以前的控制有什么不同，那些效果大概只有等身上有些感觉才知晓。

乐六的神情却渐渐不同起来。他反复看着自己的手腕，好像那里就要产生什么奇迹一般，看着看着就有了痴迷。

“王师毅，这下你可别总想着报仇了。”乐六突然想起什么，说道。

王师毅微怔。这话的是什么意思？为何他就不能报仇了？这血骨一脉，其中必定有蹊跷之处，否则乐六不会乐意拿出来给两人用上。

……还有那圆头与尖头的区别……又是什么？

“这东西种下去了，以后就算离得再远，你也逃不开我了。”一上来就跟王师毅明确，乐六显然完全不想放手，“还有，等以后，你要是伤筋动骨、刀落见血，身上却没有反应，别以为自己成仙化妖了，那都是血骨一脉的功劳。”

这又是什么道理？乐六前言不搭后语的，王师毅没法问，却觉得自己心里隐隐清楚，可明明从未听说，为什么会清楚？

这样的事情，一旦放到嘴边，就算无心，也会说得变了味儿。

可惜，乐六似乎不想进一步解释了。

这血骨一脉究竟意味着什么？王师毅真是一时间想不透彻，看起来是乐六要换种更方便的联系，可这东西里藏着的奥秘，让王师毅一颗心悬在半当中，没点着落。

如果乐六要一直在这里等着他恢复知觉，那他一定要拉住乐六仔细问个清楚明白。

但乐六不会留那么久。他说完了，又好像根本没说具体，却辜负了一直紧盯着他等他细说血骨一脉之事的王师毅。

就在此时，金岭派，曲群峰，悄悄地换了阵法。静得出奇，可其间的气息，乱了。

乐六比王师毅更警觉，扭头沉默了一会儿，大概发现了这样诡异情形的源头。

“多亏了你妹妹他们，现在安德不必待下去，宫寒飞要换个地方。

“他怕人多换地方麻烦，这回就借金岭派的地方和弟子们，替他做点事情。”

乐六这话，好像那血魔与他毫无关系，他和谷角差不多，都是看看热闹罢了。

“自从上次借走你，他看我看得紧——我得先走一步了。”曲群峰之上即将有一场硬仗，是乐六不得不参与的。

“玩意儿，”乐六忽然回身过来补充道，“以后我到哪儿也没个准信，不过，靠那血骨一脉，必定能找得到。”

……你若是依旧跟着血魔，他会允许你们被我找到？王师毅有些不信，但乐六的气息转瞬即逝，疑惑之间，就不见了。

在目光所及范围内，王师毅连一个背影都没看见。日渐奇怪的乐六，还有深埋在体内的东西，抬眼一看，前方就被不知名的黑雾笼罩着，不明路途。


	55. Chapter 55

55

 

赤目血魔麾下一干人等潜入曲群峰大闹一番，与金岭派弟子、曲群峰上武林人士缠斗大半日，才有个终结。那群邪魔外道可算大势已去，只留几个残兵败将以奇术遁去，不成气候。

正道这边也折损了一些，金岭派里的医者待外面平定下来，都涌去诊治伤员，再忙不过来王师毅这边。天已大亮，有人推门进来，那脚步，是王清凌。

她身上有些血腥味。经过这等着钩子化去的一夜，王师毅的知觉渐渐齐全，偶尔动动手指再动动下巴，身体真开始属于他自己了。

王清凌起初并不在意，不知在忙些什么，可突然之间，她发现王师毅有动静。

“……哥？”王清凌的步伐有些犹豫，等来到王师毅身边确认那手指真的动弹了，不禁喊道，“哥！”

“……小，凌。”一夜时间，王师毅忘了该试一试发出声音，没想到现在一张口，声音就出来了。

白荧血果然有用。王师毅想起那宝贵的药丸，已经全然不知味道，融在他身体中了。

“大哥，你怎么……怎么会……”王清凌激动，一句话都说不清楚。王师毅这下看见她肩上有伤，只简单处理了一下，应该是在先前的搏斗中受下的。

记得乐六昨晚说过，是血魔要金岭派帮他做事，而乐六似乎也要去帮忙——这说明什么？王清凌身上的伤痕，就是他们留下的。

心头冷了冷，王师毅正思索着前言后语，被妹妹迫切的目光逼得一时慌乱，也不知是否妥当，犹豫着说：“有人送来了解药……”“解药？！我怎么没听说过！那其他几人那边是不是也有……”王清凌一连几个问题蹦出来；而她问着问着也疑惑起来，“等等，是谁送来的？”

“乐六”二字，王师毅差点脱口而出，可一想起那日在安德，迷糊中听到的王清凌咒骂的话语，王师毅变了说法：“驱尸鬼手。”

“……那个乐六？他竟然也来了？！”王清凌不敢相信，“不，原本的剑阵中没有见到他，而且，据说他是血魔的左右手，他来了，是不是说明……”

赤目血魔昨晚就在这曲群峰，袖手旁观。

“……我得去告诉盟主！”要是血魔还在，是不是那些缠斗根本就是幌子，这邪魔是要伺机……王清凌毕竟是河沙门的子弟，一心以武林大计为重，此时此刻，也不管王师毅醒来之事，急着出去通报。

王师毅仍旧躺着，手掌手腕一带已经能够翻转，可他并不大欣喜；王清凌方才说了，其他几人，对，乐六的白荧血只有一个，那些人自然化解不了深入体内的钩子。

那就只有死路一条。

乐六拿出白荧血给他一人，或者说，乐六舍得拿白荧血出来，这到底代表什么？王师毅觉得对乐六，不能拿出常理来度量，可要真的这么度量下去，王师毅知道，乐六对他这“玩意儿”的执着，非同一般。

在乎一人的生死，尽力去扭转它们，乐六的在乎，令王师毅浑身不舒服，但又丢弃不去。

不，并不是丢弃不去，而是从前一直被乐六束缚着，脱身不得；而他王师毅现在能动了，自由了，命也保住了，就是该甩脱的时候了。

只是，那血骨一脉……王师毅想弄清楚，却毫无线索，直到王清凌再来。她说，乐六确实来了，昨晚跟血魔立在曲群峰顶看他们混战，后来就不见了。

王师毅想说乐六留下的话中提到利用武林正派清理门户的意思，但不知还有多少人在意此事。

果然，王清凌刚开始强撑着豁达的笑，门就被人急匆匆地推开了。是郭菊山，君山万尺剑郭千林的幼子，与王师毅年纪差得多了些，不大熟识，他跟王清凌倒是极好的同伴。

王清凌一见郭菊山，迎上去，可那少年并不理会王清凌，径直来到王师毅床前。

“王兄，你可是恢复过来了？”看他的脸色，不对，不是江湖后辈对前辈的口气，反倒是来势汹汹气势逼人。

“……郭少侠，手脚都能动弹，也说得出话来了——不知有何问题？”王师毅没底，但隐约猜到些缘由。

郭菊山没有立即回答，运了运气，才严肃地问道：“裘大哥的师弟刚刚咽了气，其余几人也都快不行了……怎么就你一人没有事反而恢复了？”

来者不善善者不来。

“听说昨晚血魔领人扫荡曲群峰的时候那驱尸的家伙正巧也在，而且是来送‘解药’的……”郭菊山想起不久之前看到那些被不知名病痛折磨着赴死的面孔，憋了口气，朗声道，“王师毅，你欠武林一个解释！”


	56. Chapter 56

56

 

“菊山！你说什么呢！”王师毅还没反应，王清凌一听，一步上前挡在床缘上，生怕郭菊山激动，动起手来。

就算只是那一瞬间的事，王师毅也看得见，王清凌虽在维护他，但脸上的神色，绝对不好。

王清凌是他亲妹，可她明白事情蹊跷，加上从前在安德目睹的场面，即便维护，也免不了气短。王师毅心上无奈，想让王清凌不必如此，有些事情，再怎么辩解，都没有多少用处，反而平添猜测。

可郭菊山年少气盛，急匆匆地越过王清凌肩头直逼上来：“我还当那日邪魔是做戏给我们看，原来确有此事，亏凌姐替你担心了那么些日子！到了驱尸乐六手里也不必出来与我们自相残杀，回了江湖失了知觉还有人专门来送解药——我看那一群邪门歪道就是你引进来的！”他说着说着越发激动，大有拨开王清凌揪起王师毅的趋势，“我看，连那血魔也……”

“菊山！你忘了刚才盟主说的事了么！？是袁兄和虚梁殿的事情，血魔跟我哥毫无关联！”王师毅只能看见妹妹的一个背影，奋力推开情不自禁的少年，要保护刚刚恢复的兄长。即使郭菊山不听王清凌的话，也得买张钰晖的帐，经提醒，他算是想起来此之前的武林盟主的说辞，断了在赤目血魔一事上挖掘的念头；但他脸上挂不住，不能让自己扫兴的神情教人看清，又转了话头：“你别以为凌姐护着你、河沙门护着你，武林就容得下你这种祸害！盟主不过是给河沙门一个情面，若轮到我，我必定将你那些龌龊都给……”

“菊山，你出去！”王清凌实在忍不住，狠狠一把推上去，把郭菊山逼至门坎边，再一用力，他就后仰着倒出去，脸上还带着难以置信的表情。王清凌毫不留情了，挤着夹着郭菊山的双脚就这么硬是把门合上，转身抵上去。

郭菊山年少，说些什么都行，加上其父君山万尺剑的作风，他有他口无遮拦的资本。有些事情就是拿出来任人猜度的，王师毅对郭菊山的种种有些理解；可王清凌一转过脸来，抵在门上出着气，阴沉着的那张面孔，王师毅看着，心里难受。

何等淡泊的武林中人，若遇上家人的事情，多少也会动容。王师毅觉得，王清凌现在这种拼命忍耐对兄长的怀疑转而维护的身姿，实在是教人心痛。

“祸害”……记得在安德，曾经就有人说过他是个祸害，还是驱尸鬼手的祸害，怎么如今到了武林正道之间，又成了武林的祸害，要被人指着鼻子辱骂？

王师毅啊王师毅，你到底是什么样的玩意儿，怎么到哪儿都是祸害？

门外郭菊山还挣动了一会儿，王清凌抵死不给他开门。等到外面终于全无动静，王清凌松了口气，强打起精神，走向床边，伸手要扶王师毅：“哥，你试试看，能不能站得起来……”

在她的搀扶下，起卧之间较为轻松，就是站起来需要双腿的支撑，而这双腿显然缺了些力量，往日尽是躺在床上，这不是一时半会儿能好得了的。乐六的白荧血，化解起钩子来，足够快。王师毅觉得以后坚持练练，这步子不用多久就能走顺畅，满心乐观，但就在这站与不站之间，他的腿上沾到了一阵湿热——原来王清凌看到他这样困难起立的模样，又没憋住眼泪，任它们滚落下来。

河沙门的王师毅，半年前还是意气风发的侠客，如今不仅落下这副残破的身体，还游荡在名誉扫地的边缘。王清凌那看似没有来由的悔恨，好像当初只要她一句话，王师毅就不会去寻血魔，也不会落入乐六手中。

郭菊山再没来找他，平时常来看他情形的医者也不来了，整个屋子里弥漫着阴郁的气氛。直到王师毅终于能下地走上两步的那日午后，“铁扇公子”裘立来了，身后还带着一位少年，王清凌脸上才略有喜意。

“上次菊山一时冲动，冒犯了王兄，还请王兄谅他那时心绪纷乱。”裘立与王师毅熟识，郭菊山冲进来大骂的事情，他解决起来也方便。王师毅不会记仇，他是想安慰一番裘立，毕竟那些因没有解药而故去的武林人士中有裘立师弟，郭菊山可能还看见了更加熟悉之人，所以会性急。王师毅知道裘立是客气，他也不想被这些客套的事情耽误了时间，所以也不提此事。

“……请问，这位是？”王师毅觉得跟着裘立的人面熟，似乎隐约见过，但这“隐约”二字着实奇异，何时有此种境地？

更何况，王师毅看得出自己妹妹待这个少年的态度，不同别人。

“虚梁殿，袁青诀袁少侠。”裘立从容介绍，“你们勉强算是见过一面。”

袁青诀……袁青诀……王师毅明白他是谁了——那安德韩府的宁静，不都是为了此人打破的么？

原来此人也来了。王师毅打量这英俊少年一番，骨子里透出不凡气度，绝不是可以藏身在小门小派后面的人。

可惜，小凌，此人不可。

那袁青诀神情平淡，乍一看也不像少年，甚至有了看破红尘之人的气度。

“我还得问你，王兄，这驱尸乐六的解药，为何只能救得了一人？”


	57. Chapter 57

57

 

出声的自然不会是袁青诀，而是裘立。无论驱尸鬼手还是赤目血魔，就算与血魔牵绊过一会儿的袁青诀，也不定比王师毅了解得多。血魔的事情，王师毅也只清楚被那种隔空逼来的妖邪之力，而乐六的，王师毅大概都能答出。

可真要开口了，王师毅又不大乐意。裘立聪明得很，一上来就抓准了最要紧的问题，与乐六那白荧血之事息息相关；驱尸人的白荧血，谷角知道，看来也不会是正道上的传闻，知与不知，都是王师毅唇齿间的一念之差。王师毅可以不说，纵使如此隐瞒有些莫名其妙；只是他的身份放在那里，裘立的身份放在那里，不说不行。

“此人精通驱尸之术，必定留有什么办法能解下挂在别人身上的钩子……”话到嘴边，王师毅生生咽了下去，绕着圈子敷衍。裘立听着，只眨了眨眼，不知是不是信了王师毅这不清不楚的解释。

“……那，当时在安德，袁少侠以奇功断了他们与乐六之间的丝线，怎么挨到前几日忽然一个个都没气了？”裘立并不为难王师毅，换了个问题。

原来断了那些联系的是袁青诀。王师毅想起乐六话中暗示，大概只有如血魔般神功的人才能断去，看来血魔与这袁青诀之间的纠葛是深刻了点儿，引血魔来金岭派的人，也该是他。

而裘立问的事，迟早要说，王师毅也不能瞒：“那人牵制别人用的都是钩子，中间用那些线连着，若只是断了其中联系，钩子会渐渐化在人体之中，伤及五脏经络……”

不必王师毅继续下去，裘立前后一连就明白了。对裘立来说，乐六以何种办法化解钩子并不需多提，关键是这送解药一举的用心……

“问句有些冒犯王兄的，”裘立启齿，脸色尴尬，“这乐六为何来此地送上解药，为何只给王兄一人而不顾其他？”

这问题，王师毅也想问个清楚透彻。

“裘大哥，你是我大哥友人，平日里我敬你如亲兄，不想你也与菊山那般纠缠此事不放！”王清凌先一步插话，“那邪魔什么目的？这还不清楚？！摆明了要借这种事情引得误会，挑拨我们内乱，好让他那血魔主子有可趁之机！我大哥不过是他们奸计里的牺牲品，专引那些不能明辨是非之人猜疑的！”王清凌性子直，也不顾什么辈分年纪，就质疑起裘立的问题来，把裘立逼得也说不出话来，还是一直沉默在一旁的袁青诀说了话。

“裘兄与王兄什么关系，这些话是自家人解些谜团，王姑娘切莫着急。”

王师毅从不知道，原来袁青诀是这样的人物。仔细打量一番，这少年俊美是俊美，但脸上身上透着的都是难能可贵的不凡之气，王师毅在京城走得多了，王公贵族们也难有那眉宇间的气度——这样的人，怎么就没在江湖上一番作为呢？

“清凌，这次的事情若真如你所说，那我们一定得弄清楚其中缘故澄清，否则落人口实，你哥哥该如何立足？”裘立顺着袁青诀的话劝慰。裘立说得没错，只不过他们是好心，而王师毅自己不觉得澄清了那些似是而非的事情，他还能在江湖上站得住脚。

好像是袁青诀的缘故，王清凌不再插嘴了。裘立仍旧问王师毅前面那个问题，但王师毅一副不明就里的模样，只垂着眼看着身上被子的边缘——天气渐渐热了，这被子也快盖不住了。

不管王师毅是真不知道还是假不知道，裘立都没有办法，只能寒暄一会儿关怀一会儿就走了。袁青诀跟着裘立，临行前回望一眼，有所深意，但王师毅也没在乎。

面对多年友人，王师毅没说白荧血，没说血骨一脉，更没说他跟乐六之间那些分不清真真假假的事情。他该说，说乐六如今元气大伤，说血魔身边已经没有多少帮手，甚至应该说说那袁青诀与血魔之间必定有些千丝万缕的联系。但王师毅压根儿不想提起。

或许他是忘掉安德半年多来的事情，或许他是想忘记原本自己身上有一些钩子有一些线，那些钩子和线的后面连着一个总做些怪异事情的邪魔。只是，在王师毅想忘记乐六的时候，乐六又在哪儿？

再没有看得见摸得着的联系，这回的血骨一脉就算用上却却香也无济于事。虽说乐六走前说了，只要想找他就能找到，但这样虚茫的牵连，大约就是分道扬镳的意思。

王师毅觉得，自己终于能释然地松口气，然后把过去封存起来，不用管顾外界的声音了。

“哥，刚才那个，袁兄……”恰在此时，王清凌送走了客人，回来闪烁着目光说了起来，“都说他那一路随行的师兄就是血魔。”

师兄？王师毅一路上昏沉不醒，跟着他们除了袁青诀还有别人他是后来知道，但袁青诀的师兄怎么会是血魔？

……就算年纪上，也不对。

“你在安德那些日子，总见过血魔一面吧？能告诉我，到底是什么模样？”王清凌有些急切，王师毅看她那神情就明白了，若袁青诀跟血魔有关只是讹传，那她心仪袁青诀，问心无愧；但要是袁青诀真跟血魔勾结，那她……那她就跟她的哥哥一样教人不齿了……是么？

虽然不知道袁青诀的师兄是什么样子，但至少安德那个韩家二爷，不会是袁青诀师兄。不过，血魔是不是他师兄又有什么关系？血魔盯上的就是袁青诀，袁青诀就是与血魔有关。

“小凌，方才那位袁少侠……”王师毅停下，想了想又说，“我在安德有所耳闻，恐怕真是与血魔有关。”

袁青诀这般人物，年少得很，往后不知被谁一拉就往一边倒下了，若他走向血魔那边，岂不是会把王清凌的心思也拖过去？王师毅必定要抑住亲妹的想法，像他这样的尴尬，河沙门几百年出一个，足够了。

可惜王清凌不会明白兄长的打算，只觉受了打击与委屈，脆弱了几天的眼泪又不争气了。王师毅拉她近了些，抓着她手摞着她额前碎发，想是安慰，谁知她哭得更狠了。

能哭出来，也好。王师毅想起他刚到安德有几次被折磨得厉害了挤出过泪，都被乐六打回去了，到如今也不知流泪哭泣是什么感觉，只是隐约记得自己还赌咒一般说过，尸体会对着乐六流泪……

怎么说得出那种话？好像提前知道了自己就死在乐六手上到死都被乐六掌控着一样。王师毅不禁看看自己，现在不是已经逃出来了么？那乐六的事情安德的事情也没必要多想了。

刻意忽略了血骨一脉的种种可能，王师毅揽过痛哭的妹妹，隐隐觉得她哭的那个袁青诀身上的事情绝不会那么简单就过得去。

他想别人的事，是为了不让自己知道，他也是。


	58. Chapter 58

58

 

金岭派乃武林正道第一大门派，常年寄居着正道各帮的子弟，更别说后来武林盟主将自己的居所也安置在曲群峰上，金岭派的中心位置业已确立，只差封上个武林王者的名号，广纳江湖中人的朝拜与供奉。

金岭派掌门与武林盟主并不是一人，这是武林给金岭派找到的唯一借口。张钰晖年近四十，王师毅见过几回，而这次在曲群峰盘桓，张钰晖来看过他，没说多少话，有的都是客套，也看不出张钰晖对于乐六只送上一份解药之事的想法。王师毅后来留心，发现张钰晖对王清凌等几个前往安德的人尤其用心，大约是想栽培后辈，正巧有这样几人需要抓紧他们的心思。

盟主器重王师毅妹妹，没什么不好，可一旦以后为了盟主效命，会陷入何等险境，他觉得，完全不亚于此次安德之行。张钰晖与从前几位盟主有些不同，他是个会私下约见赤目血魔一决高下的男人，不顾理法铤而走险，他做得出。

在金岭派叨扰了一月，裘立他们为逝去的那些武林同仁们料理一番后事，总算是决定走了。临走张钰晖交给王清凌一封书信，说是要亲手转交给河沙门掌门夫妇。王清凌是否偷看过，王师毅不知道，他自己想知道那里面说的是什么，看张钰晖的神情，那里面就是在解释安德之事的始末。

王师毅尚不知道安德之事、他与乐六之事究竟能以何种速度传遍武林，至少王清凌在救下他以后写过信回去，其中可能将种种事情说得模糊，但父母必定知道那些众人都看见的事——此番回河沙门要如何面对父母的质问，王师毅想过，找遍借口不如和盘托出，省心。

过了天河，去了袁青诀，说是要回太山虚梁殿看看；再往北几十里，郭菊山要向东回君山看望久别的爹娘。裘立倒是没有直接到京城，而是先将王师毅兄妹送到河沙门，才折回去。

“师毅！你可回来啦！”门里迎出来的人们一个赛一个热情，笑闹着拉住王师毅的手拍拍他的肩膀，“真瘦了，一定是好久不吃陆大娘的羊肉烙饼，撑不住了吧！”

看那一张张笑脸，跟当初在京郊送王师毅的时候没什么两样，而王师毅也报以爽朗的笑，笑着笑着才发现，他好像已经很久很久没有这般笑过了。

所以他自己的笑里也变了味道。整个河沙门好像与他走时没有什么变化，那只能是他王师毅变了。

掌门王颀没有迎出来，与夫人一同端坐在厅堂之上，只等着儿女进来。王师毅看见母亲的眼睛里有的是担忧，而父亲脸面上平静无波，也不像要发怒，教人难以揣度。王清凌一早想好了，不管张钰晖的信里写的是什么事情，都要先拿给爹娘看，因为她觉得，盟主说的话，一定是为了王师毅开脱、能给予爹娘安慰的。

王清凌没估计错，那信递到王颀手中，王颀看了，脸上神色略有些松动，仍旧不说，将信交给王夫人看。后来是夫人欣喜的抽泣声打破了紧张的宁静，夫人激动地呼唤：“师毅，凌儿，你们过来。”

王夫人搂过跪在她面前的儿女的脑袋，轻柔地抚摸起来：“盟主这般器重你们，我就说我马文嵘的儿女，怎么会埋没得住？”

大约张钰晖在信里提到要重用他们俩的事情，只是王师毅从未得到张钰晖的授意，怎么就“器重”了？

母亲年轻时也在江湖上刚有些名气就嫁给王颀，被家里人劝过来劝过去才安静下来，畅游江湖建功立业的梦想也就寄托在儿女身上。先前王师毅在江湖上结交甚广她欣慰过一阵，可又不满王师毅没什么壮举，久了就觉得他反而像是吃喝玩乐一般，并不高兴；这次收到张钰晖的信件，她似乎是看见希望了，自然激动。

而王颀，仍旧不动声色。他等夫人一通感叹告一段落，才对王师毅说：“盟主说赤目血魔逼迫你充当挑拨武林正道的诱饵，你不顾自己性命声张正义的气节值得整个武林钦佩。”

不是问句，但王颀在等王师毅的答案。

“是盟主过奖了。”如此一说，王师毅算是肯定了王颀肯定了张钰晖的说法，也是让整个河沙门放下心来。

张钰晖此举，是要替王师毅在武林众人面前洗脱不堪的传闻，虽然其中的目的王师毅并不明白，但他必须依照这个说法接下去说——也许他在安德的经历上挂着的并不仅仅是王师毅的面子，也不仅仅是河沙门的面子，而是武林正道的面子，他有义务与张钰晖一同维持。

武林盟主发话，河沙门众人自然信服，王夫人自然信服，那王颀也会跟着信服。见王颀脸上严肃，夫人赶忙让人好好准备给争气的儿女接风洗尘，而他们各自的房间也准备好了，他们该先去休息休息。

但这时，王颀又出声问道：“你的师文呢？”

王师毅听着，背后一紧。他的师文呢？大概还在安德吧？不知道血魔弃城以后那柄师文会被扔在哪里，不知道以后会不会有人替他寻来。

或许师文已经不在安德了，随着那些人走到别处去了。这么难得的兵器，就算乐六不要，谷角说不定也会拿来把玩一番吧？

师文，应该再也回不到他手上了。“师毅无能，还请爹娘让我去向舅舅请罪，师文乱中遗失，无处可寻。”

王颀不作声，神情复杂，而夫人立即包揽起来：“自小菡中就宠你，怎么会怪你？娘去说，说不定菡中早给你备下比师文强上许多的兵器，以前又不便拿出来呢！先去好好休息！”

金面铁手马菡中铸造的“师文”，是巅峰之作，要说比它强上许多的兵器，王师毅知道，舅舅的手里还不会有。这师文是马菡中专为他造的，耗尽光阴才大功告成，陪了他二十年，早已像是王师毅的半身，如今却丢了，难怪王颀要问，还是带着微愠地问。

王师毅也想找到师文，但要找到，就必须回头——真回了头，就不知道还能不能回河沙门了。

离开河沙门时，他带着师文，踩着夏末的凉风，志气满满；眼下又是夏天，不过湿闷了许多，而那把师文，那王师毅的半身，已经不在身边了。

张钰晖所说之事无论真假，王颀都不会与王师毅追究。虽然王师毅知道那些冠冕堂皇之辞糊弄不住王颀，也糊弄不住天下，但毕竟是武林盟主的说辞，谁都要留个面子。在随着母亲回屋的路上，王师毅猛然觉得，不如说清楚吧，把安德城里的事情，赤目血魔的事情，还有驱尸乐六的事情逐一与爹娘说清楚，把王师毅受的侮辱，以及王师毅的堕落与不堪全都说清楚。他王师毅无法与血魔抗衡，他王师毅早已沦落成男人身下的玩意儿，他王师毅至今还跟一个邪魔保持着诡秘的联系：若这些都说出口了，王师毅知道，会伤害许许多多的人，也会伤害到他自己，但他至少不必再隐隐约约地指责自己，也不需承受那些疑惑目光中藏着的隐隐约约的指责。

正想着能找个机会喷薄而出，母亲马文嵘推开他的屋门，引他进去，又合上，紧接着突然转身过来，微笑着说道：“师毅，爹娘请人帮你看准了日子，等你休整好了，就去跟三师叔下聘吧——他家的蕙心聪明，能当家，生辰又合适，再拖下去要误人家一生的！”

毫无回旋余地的话，王师毅听了倒不以为怪：天下没有人会相信张钰晖的说辞，那些无动于衷与随声附和都只是为了一张薄面，给武林，给盟主，也给每个人自己。


	59. Chapter 59

59

 

整个河沙门都在说，于蕙心命好，能在这个节骨眼儿上占到便宜，给掌门家定了。掌门对儿女的婚事一向不大管顾，王夫人心气高傲，从前总是在京城皇族里替王师毅物色媳妇；可惜每每好事将成，都被王师毅用尽办法躲过去了，拖久了才拖到这个时候，才轮上了于蕙心。

于蕙心是河沙门老三于敢的独女，看相的总说她命不好，可究竟怎么个不好法，十个看相的有十个答案，含糊其辞，总说不出个所以然来。但这样的卜辞别的人家都能听到，一晃二十年过去，就没见人提过亲，偶尔被人当起饭后谈资。幸好于蕙心性子宁静，放在家里，久了也教人忘了，直到这次马文嵘领着王师毅上于家的门，才让人有些印象。

夫人怎么定了于家那苦命的闺女？

你不知道？还不是师毅这次回来江湖上有些传闻，夫人着急了……

说的那些都是真的？师毅咱从小看到大的，不至于……

要只是谣传，还需要急着娶于蕙心么？夫人不去再给师毅物色几个公主从京城请到咱们这儿相会呐！

……也是。唉！师毅好好的，怎么就跟那些邪魔搅和到一处去的！

一说起于蕙心命好，总会惹来这样的议论。王师毅听在耳朵里，没有辩解。张钰晖的说法天下人听了就是听了，表面上不说王师毅在安德的事情，可都觉得盟主这话说得欲盖弥彰。谣言也不知道从哪里传出来的，开始时没直说王师毅跟乐六的关系，只从另几个被乐六操纵过身躯的武林中人之死出发，说王师毅与血魔那边串通一气，是要来颠覆武林的。危言耸听的多了，也有人往不堪的方面联想，说王师毅这般侠士会变节，必定是那边有精通媚术之人，又或说血魔那边有个驱尸鬼手，专拣正道英武男子侮辱，手段变态得紧，王师毅便是其中之一。

接着就有人引申了，就算那些被控制的武人都是乐六的玩物，怎么唯独留下一个王师毅的性命？

那自然是王师毅不同寻常啦……答的人嗤笑，其实这人也想不出王师毅的不同寻常究竟会是什么模样。

种种传闻搅浑了河沙门一片清澄，现在跟着议论王师毅的人也受不住了，希望这些不堪入耳的事情离河沙门越远越好。

所以王师毅跟于蕙心的吉日早早定了，等着夏末快些到来。

到了婚期前几日，王清凌收到张钰晖的书函，是邀她前去金岭派；王师毅立即以亲妹年幼不熟江湖规矩、得有人带领为由，推迟了婚姻时间。

王师毅爱妹心切，没多少人会质疑，就算这借口找得并不高明、尽人皆知都不会有人质疑；怪只怪王师毅推脱的事情，不好。人们刚要议论起来，王夫人就出面解释说日子定得仓促，还需缓一缓才不会亏待了新娘。一入秋，王家又在原本的聘礼上加了若干道，是挽留婚事的礼节；于家也不为难，再定金秋良时完婚。

没想到这后来定的日子，那边王清凌又起事——据说她是领了武林盟主的暗令与另一些武林人士出去，做些什么，没人知道，关键是后来陷入险境，还是得了王师毅几人的救助，才有了回生之法。

人命关天，王师毅接到金岭派的密函便即刻赶去，还好及时，才挽回王清凌等人性命；只不过这婚期，又耽误了。

说来好像也是身不由己的事情，但王师毅于蕙心的婚事一拖再拖，外面的难听话又冒了出来，愈演愈烈。传着传着于敢不干了，敢情他女儿命苦就是为了这反反复复的折腾？还是王家看准了他女儿命不好，知道他们会为了嫁女儿，一味地忍耐？

掌门出面，才平了于敢的火气。而这时间不能再悬着，两家家长坐在一起商量，新春，正月初九，日子巧妙，十年难得，与两人生辰又均有相生之处，若过了，就再撞不上这样的好时刻了。

日子一定，为保万无一失，王颀修书一封给张钰晖，留伤势未好的王清凌在河沙门，不得擅离——如此这般，王师毅就再没有“隐患”，只能乖乖拜堂。

其实从王师毅从未点过头，一步一步，他只是遵照马文嵘的意思行事，久了不免想到躲避，就跟他过去躲着母亲给他安排的种种婚事一般。

但这分明又全然不同了。定下了人家姑娘却总是不让她过门，这是多么严重的事情，直到隆冬王师毅才明白。

三师叔家的女儿，王师毅印象不深，似乎是个没什么话语也不怎么出来露面的女子——她却独自找到王师毅，有话要说。

“……”沉静了一会儿，于蕙心像是尴尬着不知如何称呼王师毅一般，等了许久才说起话来，“……也许外面都说我命苦命硬，但我自觉，能嫁于你，说明老天并不愿绝我生路。”

大概是不常与人来往，于蕙心的语调有些僵硬，但声音里的情感，王师毅听得出来，她乐意嫁他。

但……王师毅打心底里不愿娶她。不说别的，以他现在的声名，说不定连她的一生也得害了去。

“他们议论的事情，我觉得没多大意思。只是……”于蕙心话不多，说道此处，终于抬起眼，直视王师毅，“王师毅，你有没有想过，若真不愿，就该在下聘之前拒绝了；现在你拖不下去，悔了婚，今后我被人放在嘴里会是什么模样？”

就这么一句，王师毅知道，于蕙心不同于外面所说的那般，而他们俩之间，或许有的是相似的东西。

所谓的命不好，那不是别人说出来的，而是在面对别人强加过来的“命”时，到底能不能自我解救的那一步。

面对于蕙心，王师毅有些佩服。

“王师毅”这名字，有人说念出来就像“玩意儿”，所以他就是个玩意儿——不仅是驱尸乐六的，他自小在这河沙门里在这武林间就像是个玩意儿——但实际上这名字跟“玩意儿”没多大关系，至少如今王师毅自己听不出“王师毅”与“玩意儿”之间的相似之处。

“请放心！我王师毅是个敢作敢当之人！”王师毅对于蕙心说着，或是对着别的什么人。


	60. Chapter 60

60

 

从前都是掌门夫人在操办王师毅的婚事，入冬之后，王师毅忽地积极起来，拿出新郎官的架势，忙进忙出，于敢家那边跑得也勤快了——不论外面传言如何，从小看着王师毅长大的于敢也没觉得冒犯，师毅确实是教人如意的女婿。

王师毅自己清楚，他不是满心欢喜想娶于蕙心，而是一阵逃避一步走错留下的因果，必须承担起责任。

如此想来，乐六那句“玩意儿”就跟魔咒似的，念叨了许多遍，王师毅真当自己是“玩意儿”了。就算跟乐六断了联系，也被束缚着胳膊拳脚，施展不开，王师毅也不是王师毅了。什么白荧血，什么血骨一脉，既然乐六放手离去，那王师毅就该是王师毅，与“玩意儿”这称呼再无缘分。

如今他身上担负着的，便不止他一人之事了。

王颀看着儿子这种变化，目露欣喜，他心知肚明，必定是未过门的媳妇引出王师毅这样的变化，这样的夫妻，不管外面议论什么，也都值得过上一辈子。王师毅自小就是在父母的期望中长大的，可惜没能趁着江湖危难建功立业，这回娶于蕙心，总算是一件让父母满意的事情。

当然，这一切都是建立在没有那个驱尸乐六的基础之上的。自从王师毅热衷婚事担起责任来之后，他觉得周围人提起乐六的次数反而多了。原先还以为是那些谣言愈演愈烈，迫不及待地中伤侮辱河沙门门风；但不到一月，王师毅察觉出蹊跷之处，但凡他听见的“乐六”二字，都不是跟他自己的名字放在一处的，而是独自出现，为的就是让这个渐行渐远的名字时时刻刻回响在王师毅耳中一般，与那些人的话语前后连在一起，没什么意思。

王师毅担心，那是不是种错觉——若真是错觉，王师毅究竟是把“乐六”这两个字放在什么位置上，才会产生如此强烈的错觉？

幸好，有人用行动告诉王师毅，那些围绕在他周围出现的名字，并不是错觉。那日京城里来了几个师傅，把改了头十次的喜服让王师毅试穿。马文嵘在旁边怎么看怎么奇怪，又想动些细节，招师傅们出去商量，只留一个年纪轻轻的学徒在王师毅房里整理衣物。等那些人声音远了，王师毅看着那色彩艳丽的衣服心中偶有一阵烦闷，这时屋里突然有人说话了。

“王大哥可还记得乐六？”

王师毅心头一惊，不明声音来源。左顾右盼，才发现说话的是那个陌生的学徒。

“……你是谁？”警惕着，王师毅这些日子里听惯了这名字，或许一不小心就陷入了新的困境。

“王大哥不记得我？”那学徒微笑着，略垂下头，作揖一般躬了躬身体，言谈间似乎与王师毅颇为熟悉。

会叫他王大哥的人……王师毅一想，就是那些行走江湖照过面的武林后辈，可这学徒身上看不出一点武学功底，声调神态，没有一处是熟悉的。

“看来也是，虽然我跟在王大哥身边时间长些，但终究没有两齐那小子给你留下的印象深刻。”少年学徒语调随着字句一点一点地变化，渐渐有了些恭谦的味道，“也得怪我还不大习惯，往日我都是自称‘在下’的——还记得么？”

他提到了两齐，那必定是先前在安德的人；而这越来越熟悉的话语，还有那个自称，王师毅心里忽然想到一人，但那人，并不长成这副模样。

“你是……季李？”两齐失踪以后来照顾过他一段时日的乐六徒弟。

“王大哥还能记起在下来，季李深感荣幸。”顶着王师毅从未见过的面孔，原本那个季李难不成易容了？怎么会从乐六身边来到京城这边，还成了个小小的学徒？

是季李被乐六弃之不顾了？还是说，季李来了，乐六也不远了？

王师毅思及此事，心里乱了乱，但还是撑住脸色，平静地问道：“你来河沙门什么目的？”

季李又躬躬身，语带笑意：“开头不就问过了么？没别的什么事情，替在下那师傅问句话罢了。”

最近那些常常出现在他耳中的名字，果然是乐六的意思？足以让王师毅周围的人都谈论着提醒着，难道乐六出手操纵了他们……

到头来，乐六就在附近，不是么？

“你也知道师傅那脾气，也不管在下辛苦，只派在下一人前来。偏偏你身边总有些旁人，今天换了这个身份，总算能跟你说上话了……”季李连抱怨都是轻轻慢慢，谦谨得厉害，“王师毅，你可知道眼下究竟在做什么？”

与于蕙心的婚事，原来是为了这个。王师毅觉得乐六这般动作，实在不像他做出来的事情——不是有什么血骨一脉么？乐六怎么不用？或者干脆再挂一次钩子，就算不牢固，至少能把王师毅拖出河沙门，拖到他面前；至于如何处置，那是下一步的事情了。

先不说这些，乐六啊乐六，王师毅的婚事，与你何干？

王师毅笑出声来，好像从与乐六别过之后就没笑得这么开怀过，这一笑，连季李都有些愣神。

“你师傅准备何时到此？”王师毅冷不防一问，季李不懂了，抬起头来直盯着他看，“也对，他还没养好身体——你回去让他慢慢养好好养，江湖上邪门歪道多的是，也不缺他一个。”

季李也不知道是听明白了还是不明白，毫无动作就在那里好一会儿，才说：“在下不过奉师傅的命令守在你附近，师傅在哪儿，或许你比我更清楚。”

“你也待不了多久。你们一行午后回京？”王师毅提醒季李现在身份，略去他那话里暗指的羁绊。

“这不用你担心，我换个壳子再留在河沙门里便是。”季李也回他笑容，话中说的是荒诞之事，王师毅听着觉得好像这人是能够四处扎根的，身体不过是装着“他”的器皿。

王师毅还没来得及确认从前那个季李的身形与现在这个京城来的小学徒有什么差别，门就被人敲响了。季李抱起收整好的衣物，退着笑着与王师毅道别，替外面的人开门。

下次再见到季李，不知又是谁了……王师毅心中有些不好的预感，但很快就被来人消抹了去。

“这衣裳不是漂亮得很么！娘怎么又不满意了？”王清凌看着季李抱出去的喜服，眼里有些向往，等季李走远了，那眼神还收不回来，“后面不过十多天了，我看他们还来不来得及改！别是最后被他们耽误掉了！”

上次在外面遇了险，王颀没再允许她出河沙门一步；后来她苦苦求了几日，终于得了个等王师毅完婚后才许出去的赦免，现在就看王清凌每日盼着王师毅的婚典，比新郎新娘还焦急。王清凌闲得很，一见王师毅在屋里，就跑来与他叙话，听王师毅反复说早年那些云游天下的事情，欢闹一阵接着一阵。

今天她看见喜服，觉得闷日子终于要熬到头了，满心欢喜地来找王师毅。可她刚一坐定，盯着王师毅看了一会儿，忽然说道：“哥，你这几天不对劲。”

怎么又不对了？王师毅有些想问，怎么不娶于蕙心的时候被人议论，如今打定主意要娶了，妹妹又来说他不对劲？

王清凌听到他理所当然地问，没有立即回答，又把视线放在他脸上转了几圈，才用带些警惕的语调问：“你根本不想娶蕙心姐，是么？”

这不是想不想的问题……王师毅要佯斥她说什么奇怪的话，王清凌抢在他前面，先来一句：“哥，你是不是早有喜欢的人？”


	61. Chapter 61

61

 

王师毅真不知道王清凌怎么得出这个结论的。

“因为，记得我很小的时候娘让你娶亲，你就不愿，总说不想像爹一样被束缚在一门一派之中，想踏遍天下……”王清凌见哥哥沉默，以为是自己猜中了，按照自己的想法说，“其实哥你是有了喜欢的人，又不能跟那人在一起，所以才拒绝的吧？”

一听她指的是很久以前过去的事情，王师毅心中莫名地松了口气，但很快又奇怪，王清凌平时不是这样喜欢说些儿女情长的女孩，怎么现在想起来跟他讨论这个？

“在我看，蕙心姐的模样不错，心里聪慧，人也温顺，就是在外头被议论多了，不敢与人来往。大哥看不上她，或许是心上人乃万众瞩目之人，要不就是那种偶尔会耍些脾气欲擒故纵的女子——你总不会只看外表吧？”王清凌自顾自一番推断，王师毅听着，觉得没一条能合得上……等等，干脆就是没有那样的人存在吧！

“……你这丫头为什么想起这些东西！”王师毅前面被她说得有些窘迫，赶紧抓住机会质疑回去，“大丈夫尚未建功立业，天下又有如许多美景急待我踏遍，若简简单单被人束缚住，便没了这大好年华可用。”

王清凌直盯着他看：“那为何现在要娶蕙心姐？”

她到底是希望王师毅娶于蕙心还是不娶？王师毅也不明白，只能照实说：“现在不同……现在她是我的责任……”

王师毅说完，抬眼悄悄看了看王清凌，生怕自己有些牵强的话让她察觉了——可她完全被这句话蛊惑了，也不看王师毅，独自念叨着：“……什么时候我才能成他的责任……”

“‘他’？”王师毅抓到这个字。

“不！没什么！”王清凌赶忙辩解，就差责怪他听错了。看着王清凌慌乱着祝愿着夺路而逃的身影，王师毅有些明白，或许她对袁青诀那感情生根了，而对方那些不冷不热的态度，教她多想一些，还在身边找例子寻人开导，所以找到这个大哥头上来。

她说的这“喜欢”二字，王师毅是真没想过。在江湖这么多年，种种女子认识不少，可要论起一两个特别的人物，王师毅记挂得少，毕竟他要的也就是相伴策马山河之人，说来说去，不就是知交挚友之流。成了家，那便有个固定的地方，有个牵绊，人就像被根无形的线拉扯着，无论跑开多远，都离不开这细线的管制……

思及此，王师毅怎么觉得，这样的牵连，跟乐六那些钩子也没多少区别。起初他还用尽办法想要挣脱出来，可日子久了，人被磨着磨着，不管什么样的情况，都习惯了，也不逃了。

他刚从乐六身边离开，过不了多久，大概就会锁在于蕙心身边了。不过，既然人人都有这一个过程，那也不必挣扎，只等那一生一回的婚姻。

这年年关一过，京城这一片干燥得很，不下雪，太阳也不大出来，阴沉沉的天。到了初八午后，天上云散了散，温暖的阳光找到缝隙便钻出来，一看那兆头，初九就是个好天气。

日子选得好，于敢独女出阁，河沙门掌门得了儿媳，有马文嵘在，道道程序操持得好。也许是先前那些传言作祟，让马文嵘那狂傲的性子也有所顾忌，本应大宴宾客，眼下却只请了一些京里的亲友——虽说个个不凡，但阵势上还是输人一等。

好在河沙门里众人都是爱热闹的，早早地聚在王家院子里，满上欢畅的酒液，也不用主人招待，说笑起来。新娘还没现身，众人一见王师毅出来，就围拢过去拉着还没换上喜服的新郎来桌上同醉；要不是有人提醒大家不能在拜堂前把新郎灌糊涂了，王师毅绝对逃不过去。

王师毅喝着应付着，看一层层涌上来的人群，不禁多了个心眼。毕竟年前遇上陌生的季李，还隐隐知道这人有诡异的能力，若他现在潜伏在敬酒的中一人身上，以什么药物袭他，或是破坏婚礼，王师毅防不胜防。

但季李似乎没有出现。或许那日他所说的话不过是在吓唬王师毅……就一个季李，惹来王师毅些许不安与预感，令他警惕迎面而来的每一个好意。

快到时辰，来宾都等着吉时拜堂，又一齐撺掇王师毅进去更衣。等王师毅穿着在马文嵘授意下反复修改的喜服、顶着用金丝裹着的红纱帽出来时，院里的欢呼声，整个河沙门都能听见。

太过欢欣的场面，在正月初九难得的灿烂阳光之下，王师毅觉得反常。或许是身上衣服里的金丝银线映衬着强光，闪花了王师毅的眼睛，他昏沉沉地在人群的簇拥中等到了时辰，一转身，原来于蕙心已经让人扶着走进厅堂。

吉时已到，王于两家家长清清嗓子，端着架子入座，其实脸上笑得比谁都好。人们自然而然地围拢过去，就等着新郎新娘礼成，好让他们狠狠地哄闹。

礼官都是从京城请来的，习惯也都是京城讲究，拜堂之前，新娘得为家中的老辈们一一奉果，以表孝心。王于两家都没有老人，王颀于敢就算老辈了；若在平时，河沙门里办喜事，早就省了这个步骤，可京城里的礼官拉开架势，偏不省略。

“奉至寿果——”在那绕梁不绝的尾音中，于蕙心要从一盘果物中挑选出每位长辈们爱吃的那一个，膝行奉上。河沙门里多少粗枝大叶的媳妇，都怕这个，但于蕙心没什么惧意，逐一挑选，胸有成竹。

她这应对的模样王师毅在一旁很是欣赏。正目送着她将果物向王颀那边递，王师毅忽地警觉起来，还没多做反应，就听人群背后传来一句苍劲而沙哑的言语。

“哪来的无礼丫头！竟忘了老夫！”

这样的话，绝非善意，众人立刻回头去看——敞开着的门边站着一位挺直腰板，精神矍铄的老人，不扶着拐杖，身体晃都不晃。

那是谁？

离门近的人看得清楚，有好事者都凑了过去。紧接着，屋里安安静静的，就听见外面的人发出闷钝的抽气声。

“……师，师傅！”忽然有人喊了声师傅，王师毅对那声音熟悉，是五师叔。

能让五师叔喊师傅的人……只有……

“师傅！！”“师傅？！”“……师傅……”屋里众多与王颀同辈之人都惊呼起来，各具情态。王师毅满心不信，但也必须承认，那站在门口的人，竟是他的祖父，上代河沙门掌门人！

那于蕙心奉的果物，必定是该给他的。

爷爷不是已经……早已过世的掌门人出现在王师毅的婚礼上，任何一个河沙门门人都会恐慌起来——这到底是怎么回事？为什么死去之人会……

乐六。王师毅明白了。

但还没等他提醒大家，王家院子外面就渐渐传来了响动。起先还弱，可听着听着好像是从远处慢慢逼近，转眼间就有了地动山摇的错觉。

这又是什么？

知道那个傲然立在门边的祖父不过是乐六手中的把戏，王师毅冲出呆愣着的人堆，撇下挡着一半门扉的“祖父”，直奔出去。

那些都是……王师毅看着远处乌压压的一片，是人群，不知道哪儿来的人群，自河沙门的北边向这院子涌了过来。

而在那群人之上，有一人高于其他，虽远远的看不清面孔，但王师毅知道那是谁。

这么多人，脚下踏出的灰尘都扬上空中，遮天蔽日，初九这天顶好的太阳就这样被消抹去了大半光辉。而在那团阴影之中，只有一人着黑色的衣衫，衬得那苍白的肤色，比头顶上的太阳还要亮些。

“没有主人的允许，一个玩意儿怎么能随便娶妻呢？”声音不大，且远，但低哑粗糙的一个问题颇具穿透力，越过空旷的武场，直达王家门边。

一呼百应。那群掀起尘土飞扬的人们应和着乐六这个问题，纷纷低声嘶吼，不断呼唤着王师毅这个“玩意儿”。

明明叫唤的人不是乐六，可王师毅此时听着，只觉得那是乐六在叫他。


	62. Chapter 62

62

 

王师毅被眼前所看见的景象定在原地。

而对面的那些人刹那间停了下来，好像是发现了王师毅的存在，整齐地看向他。

整个河沙门，顿时安静下来。原本渲染喜庆的各种器乐都止住声息，而欢闹着的人们也被前掌门出现带来的惊惧感染，发不出响动。

天地间没有任何声音，连乐六也不发一言。

时间仿佛都已经冻结在这里，院子里的人甚至没有想过立即出来看看到底出了什么事。

驱尸乐六带着一群人出现在河沙门北面，这样的数量，如此阵势，乐六不可能动用活人，那远远的人群，只能是被他操纵着的死物。

可是……乐六没了白荧血，按照谷角的说法，不应是至少失了一半功力，连性命都丢了一半么？如何驱动得了这么多尸首？还是说，那些都是由他的徒弟们帮忙？

不像，从刚才那边整齐划一的动作来看，绝对只是同一人才能控制得出的。

一想到这么多的尸首全由乐六一人操控，王师毅心里有些寒凉，才发现自己至今还不知道乐六根底，先前是可以空手不凭借钩子制住王师毅，现在去了白荧血还能带领如此庞大的尸体来此地……乐六你到底藏了多少力量？

还有那么多尸体……王师毅猛地想起，河沙门地处京郊，但距离京郊的尸场还有不少距离，这些尸体，乐六到底是从哪儿弄来的？

还有那位还立在院子里的躯体，前任掌门已经死去多时，入土安葬，现在尸身保存得再好，也不会是像现在这样，面容如生时无异，神态自若。

王师毅满心疑问，在周遭诡秘的静谧之中，那些疑问一个接着一个翻腾上来，却找不到其中任何一个下手，也忘记了本该冷静着逐一解决才会有实效。还没理清心里混乱，就发觉身后有轻浅的脚步声，正要回过头去一探究竟——一只老迈的手出现在他眼前，继而是方才听过的声音：“王师毅，你可知道你在做什么？”

有些熟悉的话语，似乎上次季李问过，但如今是乐六问的，是乐六用祖父的嘴问出来的；仅仅这样，就让这问题不可违逆。

被操纵着的祖父说完，就向着乐六那边走去——他已经扰动了婚礼上众人的心神，完成了任务。

乐六自王师毅眼前离开，已经大半年的时间了。这期间王师毅不知他在何处，也不知他在做些什么事情，只知道这个驱尸鬼手眼下在乎一个问题，在乎一个玩意儿娶亲的事情，在乎他王师毅还是不是乐六的玩意儿。

王师毅觉得，这种事情只是想想还有些意思，可从口中说出来，就是个彻底的笑话。

更何况乐六还要带上这么多人手，还要在整个河沙门门人的面前，说一说这个笑话。大概是见前掌门出了院子，原先聚集在院子里的人们也都涌了出来，每个人目及乐六的阵势，都像王师毅一般，呆愣在原地，细细琢磨好久。

“……哥，那是……”王师毅从没听过王清凌用这么轻细的声音与他说话，一时都不知那是谁——她显然是被这场面震慑住了，而且，她曾经在安德城中见过类似的场景，也是乐六一手造出来的，“那是，驱尸鬼手那邪魔！”

惊呼声渐大，王清凌的音量理应惊动不了对面的众人，但紧接着她的尾音，那边的人们动弹起来，不再齐整，参差着向王家院子过来。动作不快，可这么多人，足够将院子包围起来。

王师毅并没有看清那些尸首都是什么面目，只觉得刻骨的熟悉感迎面而来，像是从血脉之中涌动而出的，随着尸体的逼近而叫嚣得厉害。乐六并没有说话，仍在一群聚集在一起的尸体上面，好像是被它们抬着，就像坐在安德韩府那张太师椅上，动也不动。

“他不会是想像在安德城里那样，支使这些东西跟我们斗吧？！”王清凌他们那时在安德与乐六及其徒弟们控着的一城尸体冲突，后来无论何时回想都觉得是场噩梦；而现在，乐六是把这场梦原封不动地搬到河沙门来，“哥！这些东西可是打不死的啊！”

只要它们不与乐六断了联系，只要不擒住乐六，这些尸首绝不会停歇下来。

随着它们一点一点逼近，院子门口这些人里终于有人耐不住，拉开架势，准备动手。今日是王师毅婚礼，门派里那些刀啊剑啊的，都没随身带着，赤手空拳，跟人比拼，只能用内力——但对手是死物，就算被内力拳脚震撼了身体，又有什么大碍？不过河沙门里也不是人人都了解驱尸鬼手的底细，各自抱着一线幻想，摩拳擦掌。

刚有人借着酒劲要大喝一声领人冲过去，就听身后带着人出来的王颀发话了：“看清场合，切勿妄动。”

掌门如此一说，立即有几个小辈呼应：“没错！今日可是师毅大喜之日……师傅！那不更要赶走这群捣乱的家伙么！！”

王颀并没有回答，王师毅略一回身，余光扫过父亲的面孔，发现其上的神色，不好。

这边的人们或许是烈酒作祟，被刚才一句煽动起来，嚷嚷着粗暴冲动的话语，巴不得立刻上前把那些来捣乱的恶人们的脖子给拧了，鲜少有些保持得住理智。恰在此时，一道清明的声音剖开逐渐狂热的人群，缓缓地贴合在王师毅身边。

“这一群东西自北面来，河沙门山门东南向，北面山麓并无通行之处，他们只能来自河沙门内。”王师毅没想到，冷静地分析着情势的人，是于蕙心，“你们想想，河沙门的北部，是什么地方？”

河沙门坐落在京郊的小山上。这山原本还有名字，但河沙门在此端坐几百年，山的名字也被人忘却，整座小山都算入河沙门的领地。而这山的北面，是后山，是河沙门这么多年来，世世代代的坟场。

王师毅先前看着傲立着的祖父就有这样的猜想，但被于蕙心这样点破，还是惊悸不已。

乐六，你竟能下得了手……这黑压压的一片尸首，只能出自河沙门后山的坟场，这惊人的兵团里收纳着的，都是河沙门祖祖辈辈埋葬在坟场中的尸身。

就地取材，以乐六性情，怎么会在乎别人家的祖坟，对他来说，尸首就是尸首，只有好玩与不大好玩的区别，没有贵贱亲疏之分。

王颀不许众人轻举妄动，应该也是察觉了这个事实——一旦不知轻重动起手来，小辈们冒犯了先祖肉身，可是无上重罪。

……乐六，你怎么能做得出来……王师毅宁愿自己已经醉了，不明就里，心里还能舒服点。

为什么，为什么要为了他这么一个玩意儿，大动干戈，不惜辱他全家先祖，还将整个河沙门深深地侮辱一遭……

就在众人紧绷着精神严阵以待之时，乐六适时开口，一句话直送王师毅心里，也直接放到河沙门众的耳边。

“王师毅，你过来吧。”那语气，分明是熟稔着暧昧着，又带着不容置疑的命令。


	63. Chapter 63

63

 

王师毅真不知道，乐六凭什么这么对他说话。那些连着丝线的钩子早没了，现在牵着他们的据说是一种叫血骨一脉的东西，那针似的东西，像幻觉一般出现在他眼前，然后就消失了，据说是没入骨血之中了，至少现在，王师毅根本没看出什么效用。

乐六凭什么这么对他说话？有人比王师毅更想质疑这问题。王师毅这敏感的身份已是天下皆知之事，而驱尸鬼手本就在江湖上有些名号，联系起来，也都知晓这人与王师毅有些瓜葛，河沙门掌门急着看见王师毅的婚事，就跟传闻有关。如今这婚礼上来了驱尸乐六，围观的人们不论是愤怒还是好奇，总都是激动着的；幸好河沙门众人是多数，知道门派尊严，不会想到那些猎奇之事，而只盯着乐六撞破别人婚事吉时，惹来的尽是忿恨。

“管那边是什么东西，咱们杀上去再说！”虽然前面掌门一句话搁在那里，可河沙门的长辈小辈们都是自由惯了的，王颀在他们兴头上告诫一句，断没有用，个个跃跃欲试。可惜手上没有兵器，河沙门众只能口上叫嚣一阵，虽然参差不齐，但搅合在一处，震耳欲聋。

王师毅知道，乐六可不会喜欢这个场面。这人看活人看久了就会不耐烦，更何况是吵吵嚷嚷的活人。

“王师毅，别让我说第三遍，过来！”

乐六果然是被吵烦了，没耐住，又说一遍；那声音很快就被淹没在一群汉子的粗腔大嗓之中，整个武场之上，大概只有王师毅一人能听得清楚。

等那些被酒液煽动得不知进退的人们惹上乐六的耐性，乐六就不给河沙门机会了。将军指挥兵勇还需号令，乐六只要指尖轻挑，便能驱动数以百计的尸首一齐加快速度，涌向这边。

先前只是遥远的对峙，如今对方急速攻来，河沙门子弟没了武器，无从下手。王师毅始终没有听到王颀言语，不知父亲究竟作何打算。眼看着那群在乐六手中显得灵活自如像活人一般的尸体步步逼近，都快到短兵相接的地步，这些武林人士迷茫不已，与高手过招还知道其中底细，可死人……

就在尴尬之时，前面有人自作聪明，也不顾王师毅婚礼之事，去取来兵器，分发开来，众人一鼓作气，拉开架势就要应战。

可王师毅注意到，王颀还是没有动静，像是冷眼看着即将到来的残杀——这许许多多的门人中，难道没有一个像于蕙心一样，想起那些尸体的来源么？

但谁都不能提醒他们，那些尸体就是他们安葬多年的先祖。乐六挑准这个时机，醺然的众人早失了判断，而醒觉着的，又会因为这样的窘迫无法抉择开口与否。

乐六，你到底是无心还是有意，把这样的难题放在一群你所不屑的“武林正道”面前？王师毅已不觉得乐六此举并不是要夺他回去或是侮辱他的名誉，而是要给世人出上一个难题。

众人握紧刀剑正要与那些东西交锋，人群中忽地插出一道声音：“慢着！”

是王清凌。王师毅这才发现，刚才王清凌从他身边消失了又回来，他竟然没有察觉。

“你们伤不了它们，不如试试切断它们跟那邪魔的联系！”王清凌是与尸体们缠斗过的，高声道。说完，就看她手里拿着几个熟悉的小瓶，也不犹豫，向着那头狠狠地砸过去。

不用多久，王师毅看出来了，那瓶子里装的是却却香。王清凌是不是也知道那些尸首的身份，为大家找出一个解决的办法？

只不过，等那些藏匿着的丝线显现出来之后，武场上没有几个人想得起该如何动作了。


	64. Chapter 64

64

 

过去王师毅在安德的时候，整日停在乐六的屋子里，不见外面的缠斗，难得遇上却却香的阵势；乐六那些连着钩子的丝线也不过是听得多见得少，如今亲面了乐六操纵尸首的景况，也禁不住愕然。那边乌压压的一群尸体，每具上都牵连着无数根柔软缠绵的细线，交杂在一处，已经分不出来源，遮天蔽日，竟连后面的尸体都看不分明了。

而顺着却却香越看越远，凌驾尸首之上的乐六手上的细线也显露出来。在安德城里，乐六掌管一城的热闹，坐在那把太师椅上缓缓连动的人数或许也如眼下这般，或许人数更多些；但王师毅看乐六手间的动作，上面的尸线似乎并无多少，莫非不是每一根都连在他的手上？

王师毅疑惑，刚要深思一步，被铺天盖地的丝线惊吓的众人逐一吞了惊恐，强撑着要战。几个人先后跃上前去，一边的王清凌也慌了一阵，想要阻止，又犹豫间收手回来。王师毅从她眼神看去，原来领着这群冲锋上前的人不是别人，居然是穿着喜服的于蕙心。

河沙门于敢的女儿，虽然平日里不喜在人前露面，但手上功夫很是地道，若在河沙门平辈之间排个座次，于蕙心必是女中豪杰。今日是婚配之日，可乐六一到，引来一群尸首便激起她心中正义，竟赶在众人前面，头一个挥刀上阵。若是平时见此情景，王师毅大约满腔豪情即刻追随而上；但一想起这一时日，又论眼下乐六那边状况，他不得不有所迟疑——是不是应该拉于蕙心回来？

“蕙心姐！当心！”王清凌先他一步，陷入阵中与于蕙心相互照应；被这一声惊醒，王师毅也从旁人手中抽来刀剑，往阵中去。

尸首不如活人，分不出人物，只能见人便扑袭上来，阻着河沙门这边的去路。用上利器也不能使之退缩，阵中数人一筹莫展，方有人想起王清凌的话语，对那些丝线砍下，断了尸首与乐六的联系。可那诡异的细物根本就像烟气一般，人在阵中都可以穿透而过，更何况用刀剑割断。众人胡乱挥刀，不见其效，多有伤及周围尸体；心中明晰的也不愿触及尸体，只落下躲闪的份儿。王师毅这边一样狼狈，想起与王清凌合力一招大浪淘沙，那气力触及之处，只见尸体倒伏在地，可尸首上的细线根根分明，没有断裂的痕迹。

“可恨！若是，若是青诀在这儿就好了！”王清凌不甘心，重新拉开架势，还想试试，“他那功夫就能断了乐六的联系！”

王师毅也明白，妹妹挂记着的袁青诀自然有这个本事，毕竟是与血魔师出同门的武功，当初王师毅离了安德，血魔就是用这种办法断了绊着他与乐六的丝线，后来乐六才动用了白荧血……

乐六失了白荧血，怎么都不见功力衰减？王师毅奇怪，还是说，他在用眼前的阵势掩藏什么破绽？

王师毅不禁抬头，乐六离这儿还有些距离，不过也不是遥不可及的。

若逼到近处，会不会揭穿失了白荧血的乐六，撤了眼前这会引着整个河沙门欺师灭祖的尸阵？王师毅一臂护着王清凌于蕙心，一臂仍坚持向那些尸线挥刀，总觉得能寻到破解之法；而双眼时不时看那乐六的方向，伺机而动。

“王师毅，你如此这般，我便当你是要亲近我了。”乐六的眼睛也不知道看向何处，忽然抛给王师毅一句话。阵内众人疲于混战，并未听闻，但王师毅察觉他身旁二人听得仔细。于蕙心的眼神不着痕迹地从王师毅身上掠过，没有出声，王清凌受不了这样的侮辱，推开纠缠上来的尸体，急进几步怒骂：“你这邪魔究竟是何居心！挑拨离间的招数还没玩够？赤目血魔与武林正道势不两立，不论你如何扰乱视听，大家都会一致将你们置于死地！”

虽场面纷乱，但乐六是听清了。就看他抽起嘴角含混轻笑，不一会儿竟跟王清凌一般见识起来，声音里尽是令人浑身不自在的笑意：“今天怎么就跟血魔相干了？还有你们所谓武林正道，明明没甚关系，非要拼凑进来分杯羹之利？我闲来管教玩意儿，没你小姑娘什么事情。”

王清凌顿时咬牙切齿。在她看来，河沙门的事情，王师毅的事情，安德城的事情，金岭派的事情，似乎没有一件是应该算在赤目血魔头上的，反而件件都是驱尸乐六造的冤孽，件件都该仇恨不远处那个将她哥哥理所当然地算成自己的物件的邪魔。王清凌稍一估量，就要点着尸体冲向乐六，可不想被身后人拉住。

“清凌，不要独行，我们合力过去斗他！”拉住王清凌的不是她的兄长，却是即将过门的嫂嫂于蕙心。

像是要将乐六对王师毅的羞辱当做对自己的羞辱一般，于蕙心说罢，拉开架势与王清凌协同作战，直奔乐六那边。王师毅在一旁有些恍惚，眼前的情形，怎么好像整个河沙门上下都在为他一人愤然而起，可他本人却因不知深浅而不能迈步。本应该失掉半生功力的乐六拉开这么大的架势，王师毅总觉得有些蹊跷，但看王清凌看于蕙心，若他再不动作，再不与乐六一拼生死，便是引人耻笑的懦夫，便是真的玩意儿了。

“当心脚边！”王师毅看有几个尸体要阻碍于蕙心去路，来不及出刀，只得以肘攻击，总算护住两个女子——眼看着越来越多的尸首将他们几人当做目标，王师毅心中一横，准备不顾欺师灭祖之名，与他们合力取下乐六再论惩处……

“师毅！且慢！”阵外一道有些熟悉的声音传来，并以一字百步的速度向他们这边逼近，“切莫擅动！我有办法！”


	65. Chapter 65

65

 

“舅舅！”王清凌先王师毅一步，惊呼。

来人竟是王师毅几年不见的舅舅，金面铁手马菡中！

马文嵘跟马菡中出身京畿社苑的马家，不论在朝中还是江湖上都有些身份，马文嵘纵情江湖时日不多便说与王颀，而马菡中早年同几个少年才俊游历天下，辑录了一本《奇物手鉴》在武林中广为流传；期间又因缘际会拜了关外神匠为师，得了一手锻造刀剑的好功夫，其作江湖中人千金难求。可后来不知为何马菡中给自己覆上金色面具，远离马家远离武林，常年在北地寻找罕有材质，誓要练就绝世刀剑，世人称其为“金面铁手”。

今日是王师毅的吉日，漂泊在外多年的马菡中虽说迟了一些，但恰在此刻出现，带了三个徒弟，出手助河沙门众人。

“寻常刀剑怎能破除驱尸鬼手的尸线？！”马菡中覆面披发，独留出的嘴边是零落的胡茬儿，衬在灿烂的金色下面，开口高喊的模样像个草原上的汉子。马菡中和他的徒弟们也不顾乐六的尸阵，立于尸首肩上，平稳自如，胸有成竹。王师毅听他说话，以为意指师文，面有愧色：“舅舅……师文已经……”

“要师文有何用！”马菡中高声打断王师毅的歉意，嘴角竟有喜悦神色，大手一张，呼唤身后徒弟，“淮印！”

只见马菡中带来三人卸了肩上木匣，取出各色刀剑，各自留下两柄，余下的都抛给马菡中。那边接了兵器，也不细看，一一分配深陷阵中的河沙门众人，王清凌王师毅也都有份。王师毅定睛一看，那柄大刀飞来之时蹭过尸首上的细线，竟真有几根断裂开来！

这刀究竟有何玄机？王师毅来不及细细研究，只略觉得刀刃与刀身材质不同，精光暗藏。

“乐六，我管你是不是什么驱尸鬼手，当初我跟你师傅斗过一回，想你那时还没进娘胎里呢！”如今马菡中手里一刀一剑，不知摆出什么架势，中气十足，震得他脚边的尸首不住地摇动，“今天我总算降得住你们这些邪物了——留心点，刀剑无情！”

话音一落，马菡中展臂劈向眼前一片牵连着尸体的细线，左剑右刀，各显风采，眨眼之间的事情，原先还围在王师毅三人附近的尸首便缓缓倒在地下，都失了乐六的控制。

这下河沙门众人乐了。这些尸首并不怎么伤人，原本大家愁的是如何既不伤着先祖尸身又能乱中自保，驱逐乐六；现在金面铁手天降神兵，利刃能断铺天盖地的尸线，两全其美。拿到兵器的纷纷尝试，虽需耗些气力，但确实能破乐六对尸体的禁锢，几招下去便可突出重围，或许不用多久会逼乐六退却。

马菡中得此胜机，心中颇得意，步步紧逼，看来是要抢在众人前面与乐六对决：“驱尸乐六你不过黄口小儿，想辱我师毅名节、与河沙门作对……你还嫩了点！”眼看着与乐六仅有五步之遥。王师毅从小就知道舅舅的脾性，怕他到了这个年纪改不了莽撞，将王清凌于蕙心交与马菡中那几个徒弟照应，追上去。

面对尸线被破和马菡中的乘胜追击，乐六脸上神情倒不见多少变化，只是手间略有停顿，回了马菡中一句：“我可没有师傅。”说罢两手间猛地一提，一排人形生生阻挡在马菡中刀尖。

马菡中可不愿收回手势，怒吼：“别以为我这刀是直的！”那刀光划着弧线就往人墙后面的乐六袭去。但王师毅眼睛明晰，赶忙上前，奋力阻住马菡中的招式：“舅舅！这些都是活人！”

这办法乐六在安德城里用过，驾驭武林正道对付武林正道，是考验也是嘲笑。而今天乐六不仅带了河沙门后山的先人尸身，还埋伏了几个活人——而且都是河沙门人！

他们……他们何时落到乐六手里去的？王师毅一一辨认，先前婚典上并未见到，都是门中没什么作为的小辈，都是孤身一人居于河沙门，怪不得没人察觉。只不过不同于过去在安德城里见到的那些被操纵的活人，这些人有的双目紧闭，有的微张着眼，无甚生气，反倒像是失了魂魄的人，半只脚踏在阴间。

不对！这不是乐六寻常的办法！王师毅死盯着那些人的眼睛，他在安德见过用了谷角药物的活人也没有这样的神色，更何况这些人的手脚疲软，不似是由乐六掌控着的，倒像只是一面人肉制的盾牌，就好像最初……

“这些人确还活着……可为什么……”马菡中大约曾经与草溪村人交锋过，对破解驱尸者与尸体的联系有些心得，但终究没解过活人，后退两步，愣在那里。王师毅有种猜想，可又好像说不通：“若在平时，他大可以动用这些人的武功与我们相斗……可这，眼下这是……咳，咳咳……”

王师毅忽地咳嗽急喘起来，引来马菡中的注意：“师毅！你这是……这是被我所伤吗！师毅！”

原来刚才挡下马菡中刀风时被波及了……王师毅低头一看，肋下至侧腹一道刀痕，没有深及骨骼脏器，但皮肉翻开，血流如注。

“师毅，你快回去让人看看，这里交给舅舅吧！快点！”马菡中一看外甥被自己莽撞伤到，急得乱了阵脚，狠力将王师毅向后面推；但王师毅就是不动，与他僵持在那里——可眼神却不在他身上。

一发现伤势，王师毅察觉自己并不是立即看向马菡中，也不是回身寻求妹妹新妻的支持，他的目光笔直地越过面前几个肉盾，挂在乐六身上。他都不知道自己能在乐六那边发现什么，只是随着鲜血的流失，直勾勾地挂着乐六，似乎只要这样紧盯着，他就能找到今天一直被藏在尸阵后面的秘密。

可他没有时间多看了。引开他的还不是身上的伤，而是身后王清凌一声慌张的呼唤：“蕙心姐！你怎么了！”

不知方才发生了什么，于蕙心明明是被马菡中徒弟们护着的，明明跟王清凌一处静观他们与乐六这边的战事，却突然莫名其妙地倒在地上，不省人事。

这下王师毅不能仅盯住乐六了。他赶在马菡中反应过来以前便来到于蕙心身侧，扶起浑身瘫软的女子，想起片刻以前她还赶在众人之前要与乐六一决死战，可现在却像沉睡的孩童一般，如何呼唤都不起作用。

“她还活着……也没有外伤……”马菡中的徒弟倾身过来一探究竟，疑惑不已，“内息也无大碍……这……”

莫非……又是乐六的什么把戏？王师毅猛地扭身瞪视乐六，可就在这须臾之间，乐六已不再原处，那几个被掌控的河沙门人也落在地上。

“……乐六？！”整个尸阵一转眼就沉静下来，尸体都断了线，趴伏在地上，就像是从未被人操纵过一般，只是被不知名的邪法凭空由坟地中挪移到河沙门武场之上。

趁着大家管顾无端倒下的于蕙心的时候，乐六就这么消失了。

“乐六！！”王师毅不信，乐六像是从未来过一般——他搅乱了河沙门天大的喜事，却走得无影无踪，“驱尸乐六！！”

王师毅不信。

“师毅！你当心！”见王师毅迈开脚步就要去寻乐六，马菡中赶紧拦住他，“当心你的伤口，你跟这丫头一起给大夫看看，你看你的……血……流的……”

马菡中顿住了。他一边担心王师毅的伤一边要探看伤势，没想到，刚才肋下那道鲜血淋漓的伤口再没了血流，连伤口都像是重新长好了一般，只有衣襟上沾染的血迹还昭示着曾有道刀伤在那里。

王师毅也看见了，那伤口跟乐六本人一样，一转眼就消失了。

“师毅……这是……”马菡中断断续续说不出完整的话来，正要与王师毅谈论，只听原先还响着喜乐的院落里一道冷彻威严的声音。

“师毅！扶蕙心回来！”


	66. Chapter 66

66

 

王师毅跪在堂前，不知几个时辰。王颀早命人清理了武场上残留的尸首，各家认领，各归原处，看来需要些时日。其间听人议论，说于蕙心性命无事，但总不转醒，躺在那里除却气息，与死人没多少分别。

不知乐六又得了什么妖法……王师毅还记得在安德时乐六承了自己一刀不留鲜血没过多久又长合的景象，如今这事情放到他身上，那种惊惧难以言喻，还不知道在一旁目睹的马菡中作何感想。

可马菡中没有对他人说起此事，深埋在了心底一般。

是王师毅自己跪在此处的，对于乐六造访，王颀并未评论一字，也没有提及对王师毅要如何惩处。因于蕙心的情况，婚典中断，婚事也只能暂且搁置，来庆贺的别家人物都陆续回程，河沙门里再没外人。马文嵘当即差人进京求医，自己带着王清凌守到于蕙心那边去。现在堂前就剩下王师毅一人。

不论乐六如何，这场混乱都是他王师毅惹下的，他应当受罚。

王师毅心中盘算许久，待王颀一现身，便立刻拜地恳求：“孽子王师毅愧对列祖列宗，给河沙门招来这般祸事，听凭父亲责罚！”

那边王颀并不是一人前来，紧随其后的是马文嵘王清凌他们，接着是马菡中，都为王师毅的血亲。一想起乐六所作所为，等于是将河沙门上上下下的血亲们都辱了一通，王师毅身上顿时压下千斤重担，已无脸面再见亲人。

“师毅，我只问你一遍。”王颀的声音不见喜怒，难以琢磨，“盟主信中所说之事，是否件件属实？”“父亲！”王清凌见王颀又提此事，心中慌乱，出声制止，“您连盟主的话都不信吗？！”“小凌！”不忍再看妹妹为自己隐瞒，王师毅必须坦白。

“我并不知盟主信中如何说起。前年与父亲一别南下寻那赤目血魔，行至安德失手被血魔与驱尸鬼手困住，受尽屈辱，确有此事。”

看父母一眼，马文嵘的脸色暗淡下来，掩藏不住悲愤，王颀不动声色，似在等王师毅接着说。

“被小凌他们救下以后，有人从中断了我与驱尸鬼手的联系，照理活不过一月；恰逢血魔前去金岭派寻衅，鬼手给我服下解药，后来才知晓，原来只有我一人得了解药。”

“那个驱尸的如此这般是何居心？分明还是盟主说的那样，想要离间武林正道！”马文嵘听到此，找到了张钰晖的说法。王颀却不急于评论，只问：“师毅，你与那驱尸鬼手相处过一段时日，你以为他是什么用意？”

“……”问及此事，王师毅自己都不能理解，怎么能回答父亲，“不知。”但牵扯上白荧血，绝不是张钰晖所说的离间武林。

王颀并不质疑，又问：“那今日之事，一未伤及任何人性命，二那驱尸鬼手得不到任何好处，你觉得他又是什么用意？”

阻止婚事……这话蹦到王师毅舌尖，但又被硬生生吞了回去。有些不切实际的猜想若当真了，他王师毅与那些邪魔外道又有何异？

“依我看，那驱尸乐六来闹上一场，就是为了嘲笑我们武林正道的道貌岸然——我在外面见的多了，有些妖异之人也没个目的，不过看不惯所谓正道的秩序。”见王师毅不答，马菡中忽然说了一通，语气里竟也不是愤恨，倒有些王师毅从前没有听过的讽刺。

“菡中，你都多大了，还说的出这种任性的话！”马文嵘立刻端起姐姐的架势，想要一顿教训，无奈王颀轻咳制止：“师毅，这次的事情，对王家于家，对河沙门，甚至对整个武林都是种侮辱，虽不是你所为，但毕竟是你牵扯来的事端，若不罚你，难平众人。”

“甘愿受罚！”听到父亲如此教诲，王师毅顿感压在身上的重石挪开了位置，似乎前面的坦白就等着后面的处分了。“蕙心也不知是什么病症，但总跟邪道脱不开关系，你三师叔那边也必须有个交代。”王颀又说起于蕙心，“改日婚事还得办了——就算是娶个牌位，蕙心也是王家的媳妇。”

“牌位”二字敲在王师毅心上，生生的痛，仿佛这条命就是断送在他手上一般——断送在乐六那里的性命，哪一条都少不了跟他的关系：“谨遵父母之命。”

交代至此，王颀似乎是满意了，才对身旁夫人说：“你跟清凌叫人进来，就去歇息吧。”

论起家法门规，河沙门算不上严整，处置的办法不多，皮肉之苦总还是要受的。王师毅小时候没少挨过棍棒，但那时有母亲有师叔们有师兄师弟们求情，父亲也必定看他还小，没动真格儿，这回再不会有人帮着他，这正月初九整个河沙门受的窝囊气不靠打在王师毅背上这些板子撒出来，这一年河沙门里都不要安生了。

王师毅忍着，只觉得痛，痛得他清醒了一些，觉得真论起来，这些痛还痛不过先前在安德由乐六那里受来的。

但那又不是一种痛了。如今不过皮开肉绽而已，哪里比得上乐六那种折腾人的方法，那可都是挫在骨上刻在心里的折磨。

金岭派一别，今日总算是见到乐六了……王师毅听过谷角说白荧血对驱尸人的作用，他还想着以后再见到乐六，乐六说不定一副虚弱的模样再也撑不起场面了，没想到乐六还是那样张扬，喜好以大场面卖弄自己的能力……

不过马菡中带来的那些刀剑竟然能断了乐六引以为傲的尸线……这是不是因为没了白荧血，所以乐六没有过去的能耐，所以才会……

可是，王师毅被刀所伤时，乐六为何会突然离去？到底发生了什么情况？

王师毅想起那些被挡在马菡中刀前的人，现在看来，说不定与于蕙心是差不多的情状，丢了魂魄一般，而乐六就像是只用一两个钩子挂着他们似的，就跟初遇王师毅时的法子一样……

等等，若是没有魂魄……那个季李……王师毅猛然想起年前遇上过季李一次，那时的蹊跷历历在目。如果在那以后季李根本没有离开过河沙门的话……

“掌门！”“师傅！”原本正打着王师毅板子的二人惨呼道，把王师毅刚要联系到一起的思绪搅乱了去。随着这声音，王师毅发现他身上再没有板子的拍击，连前面火辣辣的疼痛都好像没了踪影。

“师傅！你看师毅！他……他他身上……都……”白日里遇见乐六的尸阵都没听人这样惊慌失措过，王师毅觉得好笑，莫非如今的他早比驱尸鬼手骇人数倍了？

王颀一听，上前就要看个仔细。王师毅趴伏着看不见父亲的神情，只见他的拳头抓紧了衣摆，微微颤抖。

王师毅不禁想起马菡中看他肋下伤口时的神情——难道这背上的伤也愈合了？

“……师毅。”王颀轻声道，“方才落上去的伤，已经痊愈了。”

王师毅明白，他又欠父亲一个解释。

“我不知道驱尸鬼手或是赤目血魔在你身上动了什么手脚。我只看到，我王颀的儿子，如今已人不像人鬼不像鬼。”王颀语调平静，似是极怒之中反显冷静，“传下去，我河沙门与驱尸鬼手有辱没先祖的不共戴天之仇，等过了今日，广发英雄帖，共伐血魔一派。”

说完，王颀甩开袖子，绕过王师毅趴伏的长凳，径直向外。王师毅察觉出父亲的怒火，以及他那根本不愿再看儿子一眼的失望，心里难受，禁不住喊了一声：“父亲……”

王颀的脚步停住，但终究没回过头来：“师毅你受苦了，菡中，烦你扶他回房休息吧。”

王师毅还来不及起身，父亲便远去了，再不过问他的事情。厅堂上弥漫的血腥气渐渐散去，王师毅背后连一点痛感都没有，可就是无法自行起来，后来还是马菡中过来搀扶，他才能迈出步子。

“……多谢舅舅。”现在的他已经是个连父亲都不愿直面的妖邪之物了，王师毅对马菡中的毫无间隙很是感动，“今日多谢舅舅相助……师毅无从回报……”“师毅，你说的那些事，错不在你。”马菡中出言抚慰，“而今天的事情，你也不必谢了。”

想起自小舅舅在他身上花的心血，王师毅便不能释怀：“不止是那些事情，我，我还遗失了舅舅的得意之作……师文至今不知落在何处……”

这下马菡中脚下略有停顿，但很快又道：“师文算个什么！眼看着你舅舅琢磨出新花样，琢磨好了给你一把，绝对比用了二十年的师文强！”

王师毅知道他是安慰自己，但隐约想起马菡中带来的那些兵器，刃口上的光芒挥之不去，或许马菡中并不是拿他当小娃娃哄骗？

“不过，师毅，舅舅问你件东西，不知你见没见过。”“请讲。”

“师毅你在外可遇上过一种奇物……”马菡中顿了顿，“‘血骨一脉’？”


	67. Chapter 67

67

 

此话一出，王师毅便说不出话来了。

“当年我还小，一群人探到江湖里有关这东西的传说，但到底有些玄乎，又未亲见，后来就没有放到《奇物手鉴》中去了。”马菡中自顾自地说，“今天看你这情形，莫不是遇上过这东西？”

血骨一脉，真有此物。“……此物什么模样？”“这传说就多着了，我比较信服的一种是针尖般大小的，毕竟要插入筋脉之中，大了也不对。”马菡中少年时代对江湖传奇很有兴趣，现在虽然淡了，但一说起那些事情，还有些激动，“血骨一脉应该是跟绣花针差不多，一头尖细一头浑圆——这可都是有讲究的。”

王师毅记得那日在金岭派，乐六拿出的“血骨一脉”，与马菡中说的还真是同一物：“那此物到底有何作用？”

“听说那东西两头分别置入二人筋脉，就会无影无踪，融入血脉，今后两人紧紧联系，如为一体。”马菡中伸出一指，边说边比划，“这一头尖一头圆也有讲究。据说古人都将圆的一头给不懂武功、身体较弱的人，因为这血骨一脉是会将圆的这边受到的伤害传到尖头的那边，不论相隔多少距离。

“这样说来也太玄了，比如这边的人受了伤，那边的人就替他伤着，疤痕不长在这边这人身上却在那边那人身上……不知道师毅是怎么回事，今天光看你的情况，就像是被血骨一脉连着的一般，你受的伤全都转给别人了！”马菡中说着也不信自己，频频摇头。

可这些话都钻进王师毅的心里去了。血骨一脉，会把其中一人的伤转到另一人身上去……怪不得那日乐六要说王师毅没有仇家用这一边，看来必是圆的那一头……而今天王师毅的伤，是不是都转到了乐六身上？

那……那时乐六抛下一群尸首消失，其实是因为马菡中的刀风在王师毅肋下掠过的伤痕，伤到他肋下去了？

王师毅惊觉这件事情，心中五味杂陈，接不上马菡中一个字。马菡中见他如此，也停顿下来：“师毅，你是不是真用过这东西？”

“……这……”王师毅乱得很，只能随手抓来一个问题，“这血骨一脉如何解除？”

“只听过传说，连见都没见过面，怎知解法？”马菡中眼神中有些惊喜，“这么说，今天真是血骨一脉的功劳？我还担心伤着你如何是好呢！”

不能答，王师毅根本不想确信此事。

“那师毅另一头连着何人？不论是谁，这人可真是上心得很呐！而且必是高手，否则谁敢担着这样的伤害？”马菡中虽覆着面具，但眼神里的喜悦，是真心为王师毅高兴，像是觉得有这样一个人存在，那驱尸鬼手赤目血魔无论如何纠缠，都不在话下了。

“……”其实马菡中这样一问也不求个答案，王师毅听到他那些话，却满心急迫地想告诉他，告诉他血骨一脉对面的牵挂,“另一头是乐六。”

方才还笑着的马菡中止了表情，凝视着语气平淡的王师毅。

“血骨一脉另一头连着的是驱尸鬼手乐六。”王师毅当他是没听清楚，同名号一起说了，“今日乐六就是因为舅舅那一刀才退的——分明落在我身上，却伤着他了。”

马菡中想必是猜了无数种可能也不会猜着为王师毅承担伤痛的人会是乐六，那样的驱尸恶魔别说正常人的情感，就算是表现出一点关心照顾都是不可能的，更何况是用了传说中深情刻骨的人们也不敢尝试的血骨一脉。而王师毅对马菡中说完乐六撤退的原因，沉默下来，像是用尽了浑身气力才说出来的，眼前心里都是一片白茫茫的景象。

“……什么时候的事情？”“小凌他们救我上金岭派，因与乐六断了联系活不过一个月时，乐六说给了我解药能保我的命，但以后再也连不住我了，只能换个法子联系。”现在想想，乐六那时说的每一句话他都记得，而且字字句句深刻，心里都空白一片了，还能说得出来。

“可他难道不知道血骨一脉的功用？他怎么能……他……”

马菡中说不下去了。血骨一脉牵出的事实，令他将今天在河沙门看到的听到的甚至是前几个月在江湖上听到的事情都翻了个个，生出了全新的可能。

“他真是……”马菡中面具下的神情不大明朗，王师毅只能从他奇怪的音调中辨别一二，“原来他是这样的心思。”

哪样的心思？王师毅就在心里问问，好像答案早知道了一样，但又跟自己说，舅舅真是奇怪，怎么就明白乐六那种人物的心思了……

“师毅，”马菡中沉默了一会儿，眼看前面就是王师毅的房间，突然停下脚步，问道，“不知你想不想当我的徒弟？”

为何舅舅会有这样一问？王师毅愣了愣。

“当我徒弟多好啊，学学锻造刀剑之类的事情，以后就算这武林不再是武林这河沙门不再是河沙门了，你还有门养家糊口的手艺！”马菡中的情绪转得太快，已经咧嘴大笑起来，说的不知道是玩笑话还是认真的，“就算学不会，跟我们一同北上，游历于山林、雪原、草场之间，偶尔去探探矿藏，也都是快意人生啊！”

怎么突然要收他为徒？怎么突然要带他离开河沙门？王师毅想问缘由，但看马菡中豁然眼色，终究存着疑惑。

见王师毅没有回答，马菡中有些尴尬，幸好目的地就在眼前，于是急忙说：“师毅你先休息吧，今天也苦了你了——我跟你父亲商量商量去！”

跟随马菡中？离开河沙门？不论是做徒弟还仅仅是个亲友旅伴，游历四方到底是王师毅的从小做到大的梦，被他这么一煽动，心里忍不住跃动起来。没了师文，跟在马菡中身边说不定还能寻到更好的材料，铸出更强的兵器……

王师毅一抬眼，这是他的屋子，前面为了乐六引来的尸首，大家忙做一团，即使婚事延缓，也没有人想起来将这屋子的装饰扯掉，现在看来，仍是洞房的模样。殷红的颜色，映在王师毅眼里，翻上来的还是前面马菡中的话。

若是北上……没了师文可以重铸，就算是失去了河沙门众人的信任，失去了亲人的期待，也可以去那片新的天地探出条前路。王师毅小时候不懂事，也不知道马菡中为何年纪轻轻就放弃了马家的一切，给自己戴上面具与相熟的物事渐行渐远，但前面他说的那些话说不定告诉了王师毅他的选择——说不定他也是被屋里这样厚重的绫罗绸缎压得喘不过气来，才走上一条重新开始的路。

只不过，王师毅没想过，进到屋里，那铺得红彤彤软绵绵的床上竟然还有一人。那人趴伏着，背影有些熟悉，可上面的血迹斑驳，让人看了触目惊心，红得都与床铺上的颜色融在一处。

不用走近细看，王师毅知道那是谁，他记得父亲命人打下的创口都在什么位置。

“今日你身上可疼？”那人知晓他进来了，头也不回闷声问道，是那极熟悉的音色，“我知道你疼，可就是没我疼得厉害。”

乐六……你怎么还在河沙门？


	68. Chapter 68

68

 

又与乐六二人独处，却是在白日里那场混乱之后，王师毅不知该如何应对。

若真是将乐六当做彻头彻尾的仇人，那也要在知晓了血骨一脉的内幕之前。王师毅明白，乐六自小在那草溪村里过的全然不是常人的生活，有些事情他的道理与常人自然不同，说不定这血骨一脉也是，对武林中人来说是种至死不渝的法子，而对驱尸乐六来说，不过只是细线钩子没了用场，另辟蹊径，跟他人的想法没有半点相似之处，王师毅就不应该将马菡中说的话放在心上。但乐六就在眼前，背上的伤痕尽是王颀让人打在王师毅背上的，这样不论相距多远血肉相连的感觉，王师毅就算只是看着，都会觉得心惊肉跳。

乐六来他这里，丝毫见不到生疏，就好像两人还在安德城里一样；可王师毅一句话都不想对乐六说，生怕得到的任何一句答话都能摇动马菡中给他指出的新的路程。

可是……有些话，不说清楚王师毅不会轻易放过乐六：“……这是血骨一脉移给你的？”

“你们河沙门家法严得很，打上去都不带偏私的。”乐六边说边动了动身体，压在身前的一片血色不知道愈合了没有，或许尚有些疼痛，“看来你爹气得不轻。”

“为什么要用血骨一脉？”就算你钩子挂不稳了还能多挂几次，为什么想起用这种奇物？

“庸医宝贝得紧，有他宝贝的道理。我还以为你仇家少点，没想到你们正道中人，都是打自己人的。”乐六语带失落，却没有回答王师毅的问题；大概是看王师毅再不说话了，乐六反问，“怎么，你手脚灵活了，要不要现在就下手？”

下手？

“从前看你咬牙切齿的，我一松手，你就能砍了我——眼下这么好的机会，不用？”

乐六说得轻松，好像他受伤以后到王师毅这里来，就是为求一死，等着王师毅动手。可王师毅连那个“下手”的意思都不明白，怎么会杀了乐六？

“……哦，也对，现在我俩牵在一起了。”乐六倒是替他找了个理由，“玩意儿，从前你在我那儿可不是这样，怎么几个月一过，就如此贪生怕死了？”

自从进屋以后，就都是乐六一人在说，王师毅忍着耐着，乱了一整日的心里都是疑惑，可现在终于憋不住了。他上前一步，翻过乐六身体，对乐六背后的伤口置若罔闻，只记得责问：“你怎么非要这么挂着我？！既然控不住，既然我不再是你那‘玩意儿’了，你不如干脆毁了我！……用什么血骨一脉！这都是什么意思！？”

那边乐六的伤由床上蹭过，惹得主人倒吸凉气，不过很快就忍住了，也不知道在看什么地方，闷声不响好一阵子，忽地说：“也没什么意思，牵着牵着习惯了。况且白荧血也在你那儿，不牵着你，我牵谁去？”

乐六说得理所应当理直气壮，可都是些常人听不明白的道理。王师毅话冲到嘴边，但没问出来，干嘛非要牵着挂着一个人？过去你驱尸乐六不是从未牵扯过活人也那么过来了吗？现在怎么又是习惯了？

驱尸鬼手乐六，不是他们这些一般人说得通的，王师毅就算在他旁边做了这么久的“玩意儿”，也找不到办法驳斥他那些旁门左道般的思路。

“你现在不下手？不下手的话，就让我在这儿歇歇，伤好了就走。”乐六耸了耸肩头，也不把伤口挪回上面，就着刚才的姿势合了眼，“现在是大不如前了。”

大不如前的是乐六那种妖怪似的身体恢复能力，以过去的情形，执行家法那会儿到这时，乐六足以让伤口完好如初了。可一进屋就看见的血淋淋的背……王师毅这才发现，乐六的血都不如从前那样黏稠，竟也可以流动了。

这又是怎么回事？王师毅早明白了，伤了之后需要找一处地方休养的乐六，全是因为白荧血。驱尸人一生一个的白荧血就这么给王师毅做解药去了，就算是驱尸鬼手，也填不满损耗的功力。

而且这乐老六，就这么歇在应是恨他入骨的“玩意儿”身边，歇在刚冒犯过先祖尸身的河沙门内，像是料定了王师毅不会加害于他，料定了王师毅不会豁出去与他同归于尽。

王师毅以前从来没想过乐六年纪，看他跟血魔的态度，大概与自己也差不了多少；而合眼静养的乐六是王师毅没见过的，这样看起来，名震天下的草溪村后人或许远比他想的要小。

他就不怕我趁此时绑了他交给河沙门众人发落吗？

看着看着，王师毅就伸手过去，将乐六的肩膀拧了过来，恢复了趴在床上的姿势，就看着那些本应在自己这边的伤口出神。过了一会儿，又禁不住伸手过去，把乐六的肩扳回去，细看了乐六肋下，那地方已不在流血，以乐六的本事，也许已经痊愈了……乐六就这样在他手里翻来覆去，从不反抗，听话得像是王师毅掌着乐六身上挂的钩子，像是乐六倒成了王师毅的玩意儿。

王师毅有些气闷，乐六笃定了他不会对自己不利。

若是王颀知晓了驱尸鬼手这般笃定，肯定会气得直接将王师毅逐出门派，再不相认。

师文在哪儿？王师毅低声问了一句，但乐六没有应和，可能已经睡去。在安德的时候他千方百计就想把师文弄到手然后劈了乐六甚至觉得千刀万剐都不解恨意；如今他是能伤着乐六了，不过，用的兵器是细如牛毛的血骨一脉，凿在乐六筋脉之间，细细密密，把种种伤痕凿到乐六身上，直到他们俩一齐死去的那天。

王师毅也不清楚自己心里在想些什么，就这么迷糊过去，第二天醒来时乐六已经好了，不在屋里，就留下锦被纹绣中星星点点的血迹。王师毅感觉得到，血骨一脉迷迷糊糊之中已经凿进心眼里了。

到了第二日，王颀再不像前一日那样坚定着说要引领武林讨伐乐六，反问王师毅愿不愿拜马菡中为师，去北地学习铸剑之术。

在马菡中期待的目光中，王师毅应下了。他知道王颀必是听到了血骨一脉的事情，才下了决心。


	69. Chapter 69

69

 

“北海北兮琼海滨，纵峰直上兮天有疆。封千年兮冰似雪，李庭落天兮名朔人。”

王颀跟马文嵘都说过，马菡中带着他那几个徒弟常年住在关外，草原大漠一带漂泊不定；可自从马菡中领着王师毅离开河沙门，刚向西往天河去百余里，就突然折向东北，绕过京城往极北之地去了。越过北海县界，沿着北方海域琼海的海岸线一路向北，突遇山林，便是大雪山地界。行程渐北，马菡中口里哼唱的曲调也渐高亢，到了大雪山，那信口胡诌的歌词里都是有关大雪山上朔人传说的，其中或许有些出自民谣，将古代神话与神秘的朔人联系起来，满是憧憬。

朝廷与朔人有所往来还是近百年的事情，而且每次都只见朔人遣使进贡，不见朝廷使者越过大雪山，所以至今朔人除了给人留下“异美”的印象以外，没人了解其他情况。

“原来舅舅也同寻常百姓一样，想一探朔人究竟。”王师毅看他愈见忘形，忍笑提醒。这话可逼得马菡中把歌声停下，面色认真无比：“师毅，我可没凡夫俗子那些兴趣！朔人长得如何，与我何干？”

“是啊，师傅看上的是朔人的宝藏！”马菡中的大弟子淮印小王师毅三岁，自小跟在马菡中身边，对师傅的脾气了若指掌，“这次连王兄都请来，是要多些人手去偷运宝藏！”

马菡中有三个徒弟。排第一是这淮印，事事都像是马菡中肚子里的应声虫，师徒一心。排第二的叫陆其善，二十四岁，人看着老成，脾气稳得很；见他姓陆，江湖人本着对先人陆道淼的尊敬都会客气三分，倒是马菡中说并无关系，不必拘礼。最小的那个说是从小就被马菡中拣来养大，随他的姓，起名马与之，眼神灵光，一副人小鬼大的模样；王师毅觉得马与之这模样最多不过十四、五岁，一问，竟在年前过了十七岁生辰。或许是跟在马菡中身边久了，自然保着他那份天真稚气，王师毅看着，多少有些羡慕。

“宝藏？舅舅可跟我爹说过此事？”说起此行目的，王师毅并不明确；本以为只是随马菡中四处游历再学些本领，可直到现在他才明白，原来是有目标的。寻宝猎奇之类的事情一向是河沙门不屑的，若那日马菡中对王颀直说，父亲还真不一定能放王师毅出来，没准儿连马菡中都要被斥玩心太大呢。

听外甥问起，马菡中大笑起来，并不回答——看来是瞒着王师毅爹娘了。倒不是不好，只是回去后提到一路经历……“王兄不必多虑，师傅悉心规划多年，此番定有成果，若得了朔人宝藏，对武林天下都是大功一件，令尊不会怪罪的！”淮印立刻说起，打消王师毅顾虑。

“可这宝藏究竟是……”照淮印的说法，这些应该是朔人私有之物，偷窃财物不是义举，王师毅不大相信马菡中能心安理得。

“上古有传，有仙名李庭，触犯天规，遭贬凡间，在大雪山中繁衍生息，才有了如今的朔人，而朔人面容姣好，正是神族才有的美貌，故言朔人为‘天赐之宝’。”陆其善开口，为王师毅解惑，“不过，此说甚为牵强。前朝便有人深究神话之意，因李庭在千年不化的冰晶中降世，由此推知，真正的‘天赐之宝’不是李庭之美，而是那冰晶。”

冰晶？这是什么宝藏？陆其善说的神话王师毅知道，只是民间讹传较多，分不清真伪。若是真实，那冰晶能有什么作用？

“说是冰晶，可事实上是比铜铁之类更加坚固的上好材料！”说起江湖奇物，马菡中来了精神，“若是能弄到手，仔细打造，总会出一两件绝世神兵，名震天下！

“到那时，师毅，舅舅为你做一柄大刀，能让‘师文’都被比下去！”丝毫不在意“师文”曾是自己的得意之作，马菡中一心只想快马加鞭尽早赶往冰晶所在地。

一说起师文，王师毅心中不禁黯淡几分，好像自己那些纵横江湖意气风发的岁月都随着师文一起丢了；强打起精神，不愿给舅舅看到破绽，他追着宝藏的事情，继续问道：“那么，舅舅已经知道冰晶在哪儿了？”“这个容易，等咱们穿过朔人的地盘，有个洞穴，上古冰晶便在里面！”马菡中盘算多年的事情，有了眉目才大张旗鼓地前来探险。

“这些朔人……”听起来简单，王师毅略一思索，心里并不踏实，“好对付吗？”

这一问让大家有些沉默。王师毅问得没错，无论这冰晶是否归朔人所有，此行要跨越从不让外人靠近的朔人领地，多少算是险境；即便朔人不如草原大漠上的民族骁勇善战，但占尽天时地利人和，一起冲突，吃亏的必定是他们这些外人。

“别被朔人发现不就行了？”少年问了一声，天真无比，但也有点道理，“师傅既然知道地点，咱们尽力避人耳目，把东西神不知鬼不觉地运出雪山。”马与之自小与马菡中一道，性情无忧无虑，乐观得很。

这怎么能是说运就运得出去的啊！王师毅不由自主地又担心一层，想试着说服舅舅，不要轻易涉险；但马菡中听见马与之的话，点了点头：“我知道路，不会惊动朔人。”“舅舅去过？”见他胸有成竹，王师毅不便怀疑，只得问。

“那倒没有。”马菡中说着毫无底气的话，却一脸无畏，“大雪山里危机四伏，先前我还没有足够的胆量，这次师毅你来了，咱们才有一探究竟的底气——这一回可多亏了你啊！”

王师毅想想似乎道理不通，可一时半会儿又挑不出马菡中的毛病，正犹豫间，就听对方朗声道：“师毅你怎么婆婆妈妈拿不定主意？！你可要相信舅舅我……”说着，他故意旁顾左右，压低声音，“……我可是认识朔人的！”

认识朔人？这么稀罕的事情，竟能落在马菡中头上！

说来也是，他是遍历江湖奇人异事的金面铁手马菡中，在这北国闯荡久了，必有奇遇。


	70. Chapter 70

70

深入雪山，才知路途艰险。骑马步行接连两日，四下里景色并无大变，似陷迷途；幸好这路马菡中走过，自信满满，说是观天相寻路，便能拜访他的朔人朋友。  
从前常在北方出没，可王师毅总归是没见过大雪山一带这般酷寒的气候，心里有些担忧。一路上，他舅舅那两个徒儿却比他不济事，没行几步就冻伤了手足颈项，尤其是淮印，一不留神伤处泛着黑沉沉的暗色，触目惊心。王师毅不多想，把原先给自己准备的衣物都给了淮印、陆其善，在冰天雪地中硬挺着，期待下一个时辰能遇上村落……  
可是，此行又不能让朔人发现。“那倒不要紧，这几座山离朔人居所还远，即便是撞上他人，应该是极北之地的住民，没甚危险。”马菡中一派乐观，看看落在后面瑟瑟缩缩的两个徒弟，又看看身旁气定神闲的王师毅和马与之，像是觉得五个人里总还有三个人是好的，不值得苦恼，“与之当初就是我从大雪山这边捡走的，他自然不畏寒；师毅，没想到你也有些气魄，抵挡得住——不愧是我亲外甥！”  
“这次大概是我运气好吧。”受了夸奖是好事，可王师毅多少有些纳闷——按平时的情形，他一个只熬得过大漠寒天的人到了这样环境必定要伤了手脚，怎么会气定神闲得像在河沙门抱着火盆过冬一般，“希望早点找到地方安顿下来，陆兄还好，淮兄的伤势得仔细看看，若是耽搁久了怕……”  
“快了快了，清延住在寻常人的村子里，治疗冻伤很有一手，我试过。”马菡中口中的“清言”便是他在北地认识的朔人；说是不与其他朔人住在一处，但对族人的事极为了解，“这点小伤淮印要是扛不住就没脸说是我徒弟——师毅你穿戴远比他们少，不是像你小时候那样嘴硬逞强吧？”  
看舅舅对那个“清延”颇为信任，王师毅放心许多；见长辈又要说起他幼时的趣事，他不好意思地笑笑，正想把话题扯开，不想此时马与之在一旁露出狡黠的笑容，插嘴道：“没准王兄也有伤，只不过伤在别处，比如那什么血骨一脉吧？”  
血骨一脉？马与之怎么知道血骨一脉的事情？王师毅心中一颤，虽然只知道血骨一脉能把他受的皮肉之伤移到对面那人身上去，可冻伤并非刀剑所为，也不在肌肤表面……不会说这也能转移吧？   
这下可好，自从离开河沙门就再没单独想起的人和事在这天寒地冻中复苏了过来，王师毅止不住想象，若是他也该有像淮印手脚上那般紫黑的痕迹，如今消失不见，一定是移到了别处——想想有个皮肤苍白的男人，在江南水乡好端端地待着，浑身上下就生出严冬才有的疮疤……这不可能，不可能，即便血骨一脉真有这功效，他王师毅也不应如此，竟对着白茫茫光秃秃的山中天地想起一个不该记得的邪魔外道。  
“与之你，你怎么知道……”“血骨一脉？师傅不是跟王兄说过这事的吗？我都听见啦。”面对难以置信的马菡中，少年撇撇嘴，像是笑自己师傅大惊小怪。  
听见这个，马菡中露出气恼和忧心的复杂表情：“我可是教训过你的，别总是跟在我屁股后面偷听！徒弟要有徒弟的样子！以为你长大了我就不好意思揍你了是吧，小兔崽子？！”王师毅一路看惯这二人亲父子般的相处，爽朗畅快，即便马菡中抽手给马与之几巴掌也像是两人玩闹似的，王师毅回想自己，父亲总是摆出严肃的面孔，自小打骂他的多是母亲，好像河沙门门主管教孩子都要端个门主的架子，不得轻易动手。  
不过这一回为了婚礼上的事，王颀终于下了狠手。再顽劣的孩童之举也比不上错失一步的正邪立场，王师毅过去在安德的无奈屈从已是重罪；正道武林，再没有什么比气节比尊严更重要，抛弃性命倒是义举，是他王师毅贪生怕死丢了正道的脸面。  
这么一想，即便是逃到冰天雪地中来，也再难弥补他的过错，落人口实，落人笑柄罢了。  
“我不过是在院子里看师傅你给我的剑谱，你们俩过来，说得正起劲，我听得问心无愧，不用避让给大家添麻烦了。”马与之瞎扯着道理，一脸理所当然的模样，“王兄，这血骨一脉似乎挺有趣，你是从哪儿弄到的，改日我也弄一个来，扎在师傅身上，到时他一揍我就疼在他身上，真合适！”  
马与之是无心之语，嬉笑说着，一旁马菡中虽然带着面具看不出表情，但一副紧张得想堵他嘴巴的模样，恨自己养了这么个不看场合的小家伙。血骨一脉本是王师毅心里琢磨不透的一道坎，如今被少年说中，五味杂陈；顾不了马菡中的窘态，只干巴巴地答道：“这东西是别人拿来的，可惜不能告诉你一个来处……”  
不是滋味。不管王师毅在哪儿，只要提起乐六的事情，嘴里心里都不是滋味。  
“血骨一脉是我道听途说的，不可全信——与之你若是闲来无事，不如去后面照顾照顾你大师兄，别叫冷风给冻死了！”只要马菡中应付不了的事，他就急着赶人，把口无遮拦的小家伙踢到一边去。等并排走的只剩他和王师毅了，他犹豫一会儿才道：“……小孩子的话，别往心里去。”  
似乎不对，他赶紧又补上一句：“师毅，把那些都忘了吧。”  
说完又觉得不妥——无论他怎么说，都像是在一刀一刀地剐了自己那个从小面皮就不厚的外甥；马菡中又急又恼，思来想去，只能回去管好他不知轻重的徒弟。  
“舅舅你别太往心里去。”王师毅开了口，“刚才与之提到的时候我愣了片刻，看来我都已经忘了。”虽是谎话，但抚慰马菡中足够了。  
他不希望多想这些了，既然来到北地，王师毅就不是过去的王师毅了，专心当金面铁手的徒弟，专心找朔人的宝藏，驱尸乐六的事情，不过是个真切的噩梦，只要一睁眼便会消失不见的。  
现在才是他真正安稳的时候。  
可惜旅途没他想的那么安稳——山路一转，王师毅就听身后几人传来两声怒喝，尚未扭头查看，就有马声嘶鸣，一片混乱。  
“你们是……唔！何人！”路旁雪地里竟埋伏了几个披着雪白皮毛的壮年男子，手持铁链绳索一类的器具，将马菡中那三个徒弟套到马下，不知是要夺马还是要劫人。


	71. Chapter 71

71

 

调转马头，王师毅反应过来，先马菡中一步奔向受困之人，不问缘由抽刀向最近的铁索砍去——没了师文，换成近来马菡中的新作，虽是能斩断乐六尸线超凡之物，但终究不大趁手，招式流转间容易错失先机，这回便是，被埋伏之人避让开，未能将马与之的手腕解救出来，反倒是坐骑马脚一滑，令王师毅歪倒落地，幸好他动作敏捷，躲过敌人刀剑，稳当地立在雪中，与对方僵持着死守同伴。  
“……师傅！”淮印脚腕被缚，尽管因冻伤已没了知觉，但定睛一看那帮人用的锁链材质特殊，不由叫出声来。  
记得前面马菡中说过这里尚未到达朔人居住之地，那此处伏击他们的人应该不是朔人。王师毅扬起大刀气劲逼人，对方一时不知深浅，不敢轻举妄动——都是些高大的壮年男子，偶尔有一两张少年面孔，个个神色慌张，并不像寻常武人……“乌合之众！我与你们无仇无怨，这算什么？！”马菡中大喝，点着马背纵身跃来，腰上暗露精光的宝剑出鞘，也不管被放倒的徒弟们，直直逼向近处两个握紧武器的男子，“我来问问，谁给你们这胆子的！”  
话音刚落，马菡中已挟持一人，剑抵喉头，像是要问出个结果来。这场面引得一群北地之人瑟缩身体，犹豫着不敢上前。这副模样，若说是他仇家报复，肯定不对，毕竟不识金面铁手身份；没准儿是打家劫舍的强盗，可大雪山本就人迹罕至，为了财物的强人在此守候无利可图，很是奇怪。王师毅估摸着已有胜算，正要与马菡中一同进攻，但一想另几个人还被他们控制，略有些犹豫……  
“师毅！别管那几个不中用的，随我杀一通再说！”马菡中早看出他的想法，高声豪迈；王师毅知道舅舅不是嗜杀之人，眼下不过一肚子闷气撒撒性子——以攻为守，不如早些打开局面。  
“……别……你们还是乖乖就擒吧！”见他过来，为首的男人抖了抖嘴唇，突然挺起胸膛喊起来，“这落文口快一个月没来往行人了，今天撞上你们……自认倒霉吧！”  
看来此处叫“落文口”。这群人还真是打家劫舍的贼人？浑身却无匪气，仿佛被人逼迫而为，举止窘迫得很。  
“就你这熊样还想劫我们？”马菡中极不喜遭人威胁，一听这话，折了剑下人质的手腕便扔在一旁，不顾那人惨呼，大步走在王师毅前面，“原先想让叫声‘爷爷饶命’就放过你们，不想竟这般不识好歹……看招！”  
马菡中挥剑，方才还在叫嚣的男人立即痛呼起来，看来是被伤了手臂，手里的刀剑落在地上。  
“上啊啊啊！他们不过两人，敌不过我们的！”血腥味弥漫开来，后面几人咬咬牙豁出去了，迎头冲来，势要包围马王二人，将他们擒拿。  
显然，这些寻常山民不是金面铁手和河沙门传人的对手。马文嵘马菡中出身京畿社苑，马家是前朝大将、武林盟主之子晟国公施沐英的亲信，家传内外功威力了得，更何况马菡中多年游历，师从几位高人，玩起兵器的本事日渐精进，王师毅自觉探不到舅舅的底，上次在河沙门吃的那一记还记忆犹新，如今并肩而战，更有体会。不过马菡中也有弱点，一招一式间没什么谋划，攻势一阵比一阵猛烈，全凭直觉而为，有时仅仅为了爽快就露出破绽，王师毅尽量维护，可常常还是被马菡中甩开，措手不及。  
眼下便是。几个翻倒在地的贼人振作起来，直往马菡中背心攻去，可后者正打得痛快，待王师毅看见时，虽能替他阻挡，但躲不开另一边的刀刃——鲜血飞溅，异样的疼痛，本应不在话下的伤口却令王师毅缩了缩持刀的手臂。  
这……这是……不经意间瞥见伤处，他停下动作——之间臂上被划破的衣袖里，皮开肉绽之处竟即刻泛出青紫的颜色，诡异至极。“师毅！你怎么……”“舅舅当心！”见马菡中分心到自己身上，王师毅赶忙振作，替他挡下袭来的利刃。  
“……这伤……”马菡中停下动作细看王师毅的手臂以及自己手指上的伤痕，注意到蹊跷之处，马上紧盯那些人手中看似普通的武器，双眼一亮，“原来如此，一群怕死的老鼠得了宝贝就敢与老虎一斗……喂！把你手里那些兵器都留下我就放你们一条生路，如何？！”  
难道那些刀剑……都是冰晶做的？王师毅有些难以置信，舅舅苦苦追寻的秘宝，如今这些山民人手一件，到底是大雪山中冰晶并不稀罕，还是说这些人背后有什么其他势力……他想着，伤口的痛更厉害了。明明跟在河沙门时一样，刀伤正通过血骨一脉移到他处去，可被冰晶伤到的地方即便是在愈合，也有着蚀骨之痛，随着伤口逐步消失，那疼痛像是根根细针扎在骨头与肌肤里，扩散得越来越深……  
“啧！邪门！”马菡中也有同样感受，暗骂一句，随后提高嗓门，大喊道，“看这材质我懂了——去把清延叫来，就说马菡中有话问他！”  
清延？那不是舅舅熟识的朔人吗？这群人与清延是……莫非……   
莫非这大雪山之行不过是中了那个清延的圈套？这朔人能与马菡中有何仇怨，发动了这么多寻常人来谋害他们？王师毅不明就里，依然警惕，那些人听到“清延”名字并没有离去的意思，但总有点动摇。   
“不用问了。这些兵器与我无关，马兄莫要错怪我了。”隘口里顺风传来清越的人声，应答中似乎就是马菡中要找的清延；话罢风住，顿了片刻，才看到一个面容秀美肤色苍白的清瘦少年裹着厚重的暗色衣袍缓步走来，悠然自得好似这边根本没有发生什么乱事一般。  
这就是朔人之美。清延的五官样貌看在王师毅眼中，跟中原绝美的女子差不多，那眼角勾起的风姿还是寻常少女少年所没有的，甫一现身，就能让原先杀气腾腾的贼人们放下刀剑，手足无措地僵立原地，连王师毅都忍不住盯着那双眼睛，一时半会儿找不到言语。  
“我倒是要问问马兄，”清延走到近处，停步挑眉板起了面孔，“说好只帮你一人，你这身后跟的一伙儿，又是怎么回事？”


	72. Chapter 72

72

 

清延话音刚落，那些北地之民像得了靠山，立即打起精神拿稳家伙，与马菡中等人刀剑相对；这境况，若说清延与他们不是一路，还真难以令人信服。  
“一事归一事，别打岔！”既然马菡中之前信任清延，那必不能容许自己遭了背叛，一定要问出个所以然来，“你出现的时机倒巧，难道不是守在一旁等他们得手失手然后来收拾残局的？”  
“怎么可能？伤了马兄对我有何好处？而我此刻过来，是嗅到了奇妙的血气，要一探究竟，没想到原来是你。”清延说着与他无关，却挥手示意周围的人退下，俨然头领的架势。王师毅凝望着他，对他的话总有点怀疑，竟被对方发现了。  
“这位小兄弟从未见过朔人？无怪你一直望着这边——不如由你来评评理如何？”清延话里有调笑口吻，而且将王师毅当作晚辈，着实奇怪。王师毅明知自己不是他说的那种意思，可被他提及，脸面上挂不住；朔人有异美，清延确实胜过他见过的美人，但这不是值得王师毅在意的事情。  
思来想去，清延让他挪不开眼睛只是因为远远走来的那一刻，深沉服色苍白肤色，若背后不是冰天雪地而是幽静黑夜，那场面眼熟得很。  
双手与面孔，仿佛只剩下这两个部分，浮在夜色之中，便会显得格外妖异……王师毅晓得他想起谁来了，心里不知是紧了紧还是松了松，好像猛然惊惧，又好像悄然轻笑，埋怨起引他胡思乱想的血骨一脉来。驱尸乐六可不及朔人清延容貌的十之一二，怎么就能把他们俩放在一块儿去？  
清延望着他，不再说话，似乎真要等他明断是非；王师毅心里慌乱，抵挡不住，便开口道：“那你说这些人半路生事是为何？”  
“这缘由我是知晓的，可惜其中有我们朔人的忌讳，不能直说。”清延气定神闲地绕过问题，“马兄，我不过是与他们同住一地，先前你也来过，只需知道他们都不是恶人，生活所迫罢了。”  
这人打算含混其词到何时？王师毅都不禁着恼，可那边马菡中听了，居然收了宝剑，脸上再看不见紧张的神色了。  
“清延还是那副模样，叫人好生无奈。”马菡中不计半刻前的罅隙，仿若调侃老友，“你府上可还方便？我这几个不争气的小徒都快被冻掉手脚啦！”“师傅！？”淮印他们几个惊叫起来，师傅竟相信这可疑的人物？！  
清延不觉冒犯，过去查看了仍被束缚在地的几人：“不说冻伤，光是这锁链不解开，时间长了，手脚就会废去。”“有劳你啦！”马菡中笑起来，催促清延出手相救；这美少年一脸沉稳的表情，摇摇头：“反正我只答应帮你一人，如今帮他们是替方才冒犯的村民还个人情。到了我家，你这几个随行的请自便，我就不理睬了。”“那是自然！自然！”毕竟还是他俩熟悉，清延搁下这话之后，马菡中都不正眼看王师毅他们，只在临行前给了跟上的眼色，自己同清延聊天；即便通过落文口来到清延所住的村庄进了清延家门，他也是随清延去里屋说话，留王师毅和三个徒弟在外间。  
“这下暖和起来了……”淮印这几日被寒气折腾得毫无知觉，四肢早不像自己的，下马后要人扶着才能落座，苦不堪言，如今脸上总算有了缓和之色。陆其善情况比他轻点，不停地活动着手脚，深吸一口气，终于不怕五脏六腑被冻住。只有出身北地的马与之无碍，一直揉着手腕上被锁链磨出的紫色痕迹，忽地想起一事，拉扯王师毅的手臂就要细看。  
“果然没了！”少年知道血骨一脉，这下是亲眼见到奇物功效——衣物开裂，皮肤上尚有青紫色，但是一丝皮肉伤的痕迹都没有了，“我还以为它遇上冰晶制的武器就不起作用了呢！”  
即使是上古冰晶，也破不了血骨一脉的道理，没什么侥幸的事。王师毅看着那块皮肤，心思像随着伤口飘走似的；现在是不痛了，可那疼痛去了哪儿，他不会不知道……  
而且冰晶伤处那奇怪的感觉……王师毅看不到自己伤口，不知道还会有什么特异之处，心想等会儿再见到舅舅一定要看看他手指上的伤痕如何变化，那边马与之又说了起来：“刚才被锁链碰的地方至今还痛得厉害，王兄臂上这么深一刀，要是还在的话，那不得疼晕过去？真是幸运啊……”“你们在说什么？”尽管马与之压低嗓音说话，可还是被旁边的陆其善听去，不解地问。  
“就是王兄那血……呜！”马与之不知轻重就要和盘托出，王师毅狠狠拍他脑袋制止；虽是舅舅的徒弟没什么大碍，但对于他与乐六这联系，武林中还是少点人知道为好。不过陆其善不是好糊弄的人，上下打量了他一番，满是半信半疑的目光。  
“你说这个朔人……可以相信吗？”点出众人心中矛盾，王师毅转开话题，立马激起马与之和淮印的不满。“我就说有问题！若是朔人，怎么会跟寻常人住在一起？还声称知道朔人宝藏的秘密？”“或许他跟师傅曾是友人，可那些村民的举动，村民对他的态度……怎么能说咱们遇袭与他无关呢！”   
“疑点太多，反似真。”陆其善沉吟片刻，“多说无益，不如相信师傅判断，纵有虚情假意，师傅要的是达到此行目的。”  
王师毅有些赞同：“说的也是。不如趁机养精蓄锐，早点取得冰晶，早点离开是非之地。”这盘踞着上古民族的大雪山危机四伏，今日一群寻常百姓都能伤到他们，日渐深入还不知会有什么后果。  
说起此事，气氛有些凝滞，连马与之都在屋里踱起步子。王师毅见马菡中还不出来，便借口察看地形，出门转转。雪地山峰，这山中村落不见异样，时值午后，炊烟已熄，目无行人，除了偶尔蹿过的寒风，村子里一片安宁祥和，全然不见先前那些紧张的氛围，更想象不出围攻他们的那些村人为何面有慌乱惧色。  
还有他们那么做的缘故……还有那个清延……  
“这位小兄弟可是在想我的事情？”背后冷不丁传来这道声音，让王师毅防备起来，“你好像受伤了，该跟你舅舅一样，尽早治疗，否则……”  
清延看他那早已不在的伤口，住了声。  
如此的身体，就算是传说中的朔人，也会当作是怪物吧。  
“……有趣。”貌似少年的清延语调老成，向王师毅点点头，“不知小兄弟怎么称呼？”


	73. Chapter 73

73

 

“……河……王师毅。”习惯于报上河沙门名号，这回仔细想想，不如不提。  
犹豫间落在清延耳朵里，被取笑道：“这究竟该是‘何兄’还是‘王兄’？也罢，我不多管你们，王兄此番入雪山，还得多加小心。”  
这，是什么意思？特地前来提醒他一人是何用意？王师毅不敢妄言妄动，握了握拳头。  
“王兄远道而来也是为了那‘冰晶’吧？”清延却没有离去的念头，反探问起来，“你随马菡中他们一群同去，人多，无益，他们还有需要养伤的人拖累。你我也是有缘，不如我给你一人指条捷径，你先他们一步取了冰晶回来，也省了不少时间。”  
这葫芦里买的什么药……清延满脸恳切地劝说王师毅单独行动，居然还有“捷径”……眼下淮印行动不便，确实要耽误一些时日，可他也不至于抛下舅舅他们，去取他本就不在乎的朔人秘宝。  
还是说，清延要将他支开，有所图谋？“好意领了，不过王某不是为冰晶而来，只是为舅舅出力而已。”“你不为冰晶……看王兄身上这留不下伤的毛病，我还以为……”清延话说一半，忽地停下，又言他事了，“王兄为他们的事如此上心，不如先替他们走一遭，以你的身体，说不定便是事半功倍之行，还能免去他们几人皮肉之苦。”   
清延暗示一路凶险，寻常人难免受罪，不如让有些异常的王师毅去，即便伤了，伤口也不会留在他身上。由于血骨一脉，王师毅知道自己今后大概再难留下伤痕，他为此心情复杂许久，但从未想过将此事反过来利用——自己涉险却要别人承担后果，不论血骨一脉对面连着的是谁，王师毅都做不出来。  
而能说出这种话的清延，与他自然是道不同不相为谋之人。“我还是等淮印伤势稳定再走，路上有个照应。”王师毅说罢，不管清延便要回屋去；不想身后那人出声，抛来一句比雪山里的气候还冷的话。  
“难道王兄以为马菡中把你拉到这里，心里不是这么想的？”  
舅舅？  
王师毅记得，舅舅只说要收他为徒，说要带他出来快意人生，而他想逃避江湖上的是是非非逃避河沙门众人的殷殷期望，所以应下了——这怎么是跟清延话里所说的相同？舅舅为人光明磊落，据说年轻时不愿顺着家族的意愿与朝廷同流合污才抛下一切远走高飞，如今就算是为了上古良材，怎么可能……  
但是，毕竟舅舅乃是正道之后，他知道血骨一脉的对面，连着邪魔乐六。  
更何况还有父亲……想起走前父亲一反常态的语调，手脚心头仿佛被寒风冻结一般，王师毅脚下一顿，心里却恨不得拔腿就跑。   
父亲，舅舅，血骨一脉——不能在此多想，他只能快步离去。  
待王师毅走远，清延没有立即回去，反向外几步，对着冰冷的山石之上问了句：“守在这儿的可否露个面？做主人的招待不周，怠慢了。”  
在落文口清延就察觉了暗处有这么个人物，虽不知身份名号，但目的总归是马菡中那一伙儿；深浅未定，可别将来在此惹出什么祸事来才好。  
躲在暗处之人不是别人，正是血骨一脉连着的驱尸鬼手乐老六。自从河沙门伏在王师毅房里养好了伤势，乐六就没离开过，一路悄悄紧随其后。  
若问他为何如此，乐六必定说不出所以然来。宫寒飞弃了安德，往南边去，在他安定下来之前，乐六都觉得，赤目血魔并不需要个驱尸的家伙，给他四处招惹麻烦。  
更何况，今后江湖上不一定会有“赤目血魔”这名号大展身手的必要。乐六闲着也是闲着，不如顺手到北边转转，没准儿便找到新的乐趣。  
只是雪山中人邪门了点。摆了摆尚不自在的手臂，乐六走到明处。眼前是个长得极为漂亮的少年，可惜乐六一向对活人外头这层壳子没甚讲究，即便是他们成了死的，乐六看尸也有他的标准，不合适的，不必管顾。  
那边清延见一个肤色青白一身白衣一脸阴郁的高瘦男子从雪中闪身而出，再看那手指那浑身不带生气的举动，心下了然：“素闻草溪村在南方古国旧址附近，从未想过能在雪山上见到一个传人。”  
“……你要拦我？”这朔人话里摆谱，乐六听着不舒服，像是个闲极无聊没事找事的主儿。  
“为何拦你？我连你来此为何都不大清楚。”清延说着，目光移到乐六背在身后的一臂上，“你不如先让我看看那伤——是不是已经青紫肿胀，手指难以动弹？”  
被这人猜中了血骨一脉的事情，乐六心里总有被冒犯的感觉；但这一回从王师毅身上过来的伤不同往日，过了这么段时间，伤口靠他的本事是好了大半，可伤下皮肉里泛着诡秘的颜色，胀痛一阵阵袭来，手像失去力气一般，活动不便，更别说如同过去那样操纵丝线了。乐六不跟清延多说，伸出手来问道：“你想帮我？”  
“如果是草溪传人，帮你一回，等你还我个人情也无不可。”清延看出乐六对人情一事略有不屑，却依旧上前查看，“看样子你是打算跟进去，若是这巧手不能用，就难办了。”   
对自己的伤势，乐六心里一向清明，这回倒是失了底气。白荧血不在，血骨一脉牵连，雪山人迹罕至更别说他乐六能动用的“人”……  
“这地方能有什么危险……”乐六嘴上说着，抬眼环视四周洁白宁静的天地，“真正的危险是你吧？”想起方才清延对王师毅说的话，那些武林正道的阴狠打算暂且不管，要玩意儿自己深入雪山？真是居心叵测啊。  
“你觉得我要害他？”“……你如何打算与我何干？”被戳中心头晃荡不安的地方，乐六不想再跟这看似年少的狐狸闲扯，满心都在思量，不如先走一步探探前方虚实，也好……  
也好如何？乐六自认此行并非与那几个武林正道一路货色，凭什么要去探那冰晶的路？  
“既然以为我可疑，那你还是跟紧点吧。”清延摇了摇头，看看这年纪不大、容易看穿的驱尸人，越觉自己一直守着落文口，见闻狭隘了点。   
“我只是奇怪，草溪人怎么会追在活人后面——即使搭上命去也不要紧？”  
知道乐六不会回答，清延不难为他；估摸着乐六的能耐，清延想起一事来。  
“若你还有命出去，帮我个忙吧。”清延背过身去拉开后颈边的衣料，露出颈上一块图样奇特的刺青来，“要是在南边看到跟我有相同纹饰的男子，不论死活，送到我这里来。”  
若不靠草溪人精通的那些本事，清延还真不知道有什么办法能把那人从外面给弄回来。


	74. Chapter 74

74

 

“师毅，舅舅这么说也许是难为你了……”马菡中坐在屋里，摸着手指上渐渐消肿的伤口，有些艰难地说道，“淮印伤势太重，与之方才与村民对峙时手腕也伤得厉害，恐怕难以持剑……小陆自己有伤，还得照顾他们俩……  
“师毅，你能陪舅舅走这一趟吗？”  
进门就遇上难得神色凝重的马菡中，肯定是清延跟他说了什么；现在看来，清延说了寻那冰晶的方法，可惜对如今一行人来说，有点难度。  
“舅舅不可见外，此行我便是来助你，绝无‘难为’一说。”先前在门外听了清延那番话，王师毅一时心情不定，所以嘴上说着，心下一边猜度一边恨那清延扰人，竟令他与马菡中生分起来，“不知舅舅是要去哪儿？”  
马菡中垂着嘴角摇了摇头：“本想直接取了冰晶赶紧回去，不想又多了一事——冰晶所在洞穴中奇寒难耐，若要平安来去，先要到甫戎山上弄几株凌风草来……”  
凌风草？那是何物？听名字似乎是冰寒之物，怎么会能解那窟穴寒气呢？  
“甫戎山从落文口向西，在雪山外围，我算了算路程，待我们来回一趟，淮印他们应该好得差不多了，到时大家一同启程，去找冰晶。”马菡中也是细想过的，“清延把凌风草的模样给我看了，位置和采法都清楚，本来想想就我一人也可以，如果师毅乐意，路上也有个照应，谨防生变。”  
“舅舅别与我客气。倒是清延，他不帮忙到底，助一臂之力吗？”  
“这，你也看到他那脾气……我怎么使唤得了他？”马菡中苦笑，虽说是友人，但总不像平常相交的那些。  
“那舅舅你……”王师毅话到嘴边，犹豫片刻才出口，“就放心把他们留在清延这儿？”  
不是王师毅多疑，落文口的事，门外的事，清延种种举动串起来总惹人生疑，更何况此人行事绝非磊落之辈，连亦正亦邪都算不上，把各有伤势的三个交给他，王师毅确实不放心。  
马菡中听了，哈哈地笑出来：“师毅你怎么也是这副样子！他不过跟咱们端个朔人的架子，心肠总是好的，否则还会帮我吗？  
“还有那些村民的事情，清延也跟我说了——这落文口住的，都是朔人跟外面人的子孙，有点朔人血脉，对雪山里面的朔人五体投地。要抓路人的不是他们，是朔人，他们不过是领命而为。这边有清延在，他压得住。”  
朔人为何要抓路过的外人？一个清延，就让王师毅觉得诡秘，山里面的那一群难道会像妖魔鬼怪一般，要食人骨髓的？  
“……如果村民把我们的行踪传进去……”“绝无可能！清延说了，只有朔人传话给他们的份儿，村民就算进去，也见不到朔人！”这种种情况马菡中不是没考虑到。  
又是清延。王师毅发现，从接近雪山开始，他们的经验他们的方向，全都来自清延的话，而没有一点自己的想法。跟着马菡中，就像是跟着清延，即便前面是个巨大的陷阱，也得跟着往里面跳。这人也是朔人，保不定他就有跟朔人相同的想法，更何况他孤身一人守在这里，一切本就可能是个阴谋，专门诱人上当。  
而且，有关血骨一脉，清延对王师毅说过那样的话……“看来舅舅你真是相信他的话。”王师毅想起清延口中马菡中的打算，泄气地说道。  
“那是自然。”马菡中胸有成竹，在清延的帮助之下，他对冰晶志在必得。  
“清延说这次舅舅带我来雪山是因为我有血骨一脉，多个有人代为承受伤痛的帮手，找起宝藏来也放得开些。”虽不是清延原话，但王师毅已将他话中的恶意留下极少——了然于心的事情，若是直说出来，应该只能引来尴尬与难堪吧。  
眼见着马菡中瞪大面具后的双眼，将他的话放在口中反复咀嚼，才应得上话：“这，这怎么……”  
“我想舅舅应该不会如此，不过父亲就说不定了……”王师毅想着说着，渐渐地发现，自己在没有察觉的时候越发尖锐，甚至有了逼问的架势，“但父亲应该比这考虑得更加周到……”  
王师毅都不知道，自己竟然会如此推断，更是脱口而出：“不如这一路上让我多涉险受些伤，等伤口一个个转给驱尸鬼手，积累多了，到时都不用费上一兵一卒，便能报了欺师灭祖的大仇——是这样对吧？”  
“师毅，这怎么可能……”马菡中在他的话中惊慌不已，急着澄清，可又找不到有力证据，只能空洞地辩解，“你父亲怎么会如此？他不是说了要讨伐驱尸鬼手讨伐血魔了嘛……河沙门门主必定会堂堂正正地对付他们，怎么会用这种办法……”  
看着马菡中的眼睛，王师毅心头清明了许多，毕竟舅舅是藏不住情绪的人。  
“也罢，事到如今，还是不提了吧。”也不知是自己冷静了，还是早料到了这样的情形，王师毅说着说着，竟发现自己如此逼问马菡中的原因在心中已经模糊了，“既然答应舅舅的事，那就必定要做得好些，绝不怠慢。”  
他嘴上似乎轻松了，可那边马菡中无地自容了：“师毅，这事我们必须……”  
“不用。”王师毅不打算再多想了，因为他知道，大凡跟乐六有关的事情，越想越是他的麻烦，“甫戎山……明天我就与舅舅同去甫戎山采凌风草。”


	75. Chapter 75

75

 

最终，伤势较轻的陆其善执意随同，三人一起策马穿过落文口，绕行西南，去了甫戎山。  
这山现属大雪山中一座，古时曾有颇多传说，前朝将此处当作北方神祗的居所，时有供奉，王师毅也听说过。江湖上常说此山有宝，还有传此处是北方水脉之源，种种奇妙，只是上古异兽守卫，不易踏进。  
“这事儿我年轻时就琢磨过，瞎扯的！”马菡中行路总快王师毅一步，心上急躁，“藏着宝物，我信，就是咱们挖地三尺都挖不出来；怪物异兽，这不对，到了这些年头，你看看，天下可还有妖怪——人们口里的妖怪，都是些不凡的人罢了！”  
还是舅舅看得透彻，一语中的。王师毅点头附和，心里想起他曾见过的“妖怪”，确实是人。  
“再说这凌风草，也不是什么宝贝。清延跟我说过道理，医药上说得通，不足为奇。”  
热性与寒性不同？大抵如此，王师毅不懂，只是从未听过，略显神妙。  
“这草我们那边从未见过，若在这山上，不知长在何处？”  
“凌风草是甫戎山特有的东西，”清延拿出一棵给大家看过，似乎与路边寻常细草没有分别，但草叶纹路之上泛着黑色，纹路竟是屈曲盘旋，不按叶片形状而生，“山上有一处断崖，自崖壁下行半里，便有一个平坦之地——除此以外，再没有凌风草可以生存的地方了。”  
“断崖？那我们要……”“看舅舅带那么大的包袱，却不知里面是何物？”马菡中笑他不留心，“我连夜弄好的绳索，加上爬那山崖的利器……记得你小时候顽皮，这回可能好好地爬一次山啦！”  
马菡中一抬手，王师毅就看见他手指上缠满了暗色的布带，像是北地之物，可能是清延帮他治疗留下的。  
那些伤口……跟原本应在王师毅臂上的一样，可如今转到别处，就是不知道好了没有。  
“舅舅的手，现在还痛吗？”“啊？你说这个？”马菡中看了看，咧嘴笑道，“就说那冰晶厉害，就这么几道小口子都能让我在雪地里流出汗来！现在？现在好多啦，习惯了嘛！”  
原来还是痛的。  
王师毅再看舅舅的手，不禁想象布带之下会不会还是像刚伤时那样，有着诡异的青紫，一点一点扩大像是要蔓延到手臂上来一样……  
“师毅你别担心舅舅！这点小伤难不倒我！要是轮到你那就……”马菡中说了一半，想起王师毅刀伤去处，突然停下，顿了好久，只能讪笑。  
就是不知道轮到他会如何。王师毅不提，跟着舅舅笑了，加鞭让马匹跑在前面。  
甫戎山起初路途平坦，车马易行，待到了半山，路愈艰险，下马走了一段，遇到一个岔口，才有些缓和。  
“向西走。应该不出五里就是断崖！”马菡中又上了马，胜利在望。陆其善紧随，只留下王师毅停在岔口——清延指的路，他还是有些怀疑的。  
东边这路看起来是比西边险些，一眼看不到十丈之外，给人凶险之感。  
“舅舅……”王师毅直觉不对，想喊马菡中他们回来；可下一刻，向东的路端隐约闪过一道白影，眨眼间就不见了。  
王师毅愣在原地。  
……乐六？  
不，不会。他不会在这里。别说是甫戎山，他怎么会到雪山这边来？  
难道……血魔也来了？不能继续留在安德，血魔转到北方来……  
也不对。按照乐六去河沙门的架势，不像是为了血魔之事……王师毅心中波澜万丈，翻涌不停。这甫戎山，别说是血魔是乐六，即便是清延和那些朔人都不愿来的，绝不可能！  
而且……王师毅所能回想起的乐六，总是将他青白的皮肤包裹在暗色衣服里的，像刚才那道浑身上下均是白色的人影……  
不断地说服自己，刚才不过是眼花了，才会看到一个疑似乐六的东西，但王师毅依旧不能自已，拨开路边的长草，牵马向东几步，伸着脖子想从远处探到究竟。  
如果，如果那真是乐六，要如何才好……王师毅脑袋里乱哄哄的，脚下几乎一步一顿——毕竟他从未想过，能遇见乐六。  
至少在这里，他还没有个心理准备。  
王师毅忽然停下了。这是在做什么？明明是来助舅舅一臂之力却离开旁人独自行动……就为了一道轮廓有些熟悉的幻影？  
他在干什么？  
这条路上没有任何人。不会有人到甫戎山上来。王师毅握紧拳头想抛开缠绕上心口的疑虑之念，可即便合上双眼，也甩不掉。  
不行……  
正当他犹豫不定之时，远处似乎传来熟悉的叫喊声，起初不易分辨，可后来才听见有人在叫他师毅。  
是舅舅。这回不必多想，马菡中与陆其善去了西面，现在一定是遇上事情，需要他了。  
原路折返向西，快马奔了不出一里，就看到马菡中的身影——只有他一人。  
“……师毅！你到哪儿去了！”舅舅急得焦头烂额，不过王师毅追到另一边的时间，这边就突生大变？  
“舅舅这……”“说是五里，这还没一里路，怎么就……唉！”马菡中顿足道，经他提醒，王师毅这才发现地面有些蹊跷。  
路断了，山路空了一块。  
眼前是一道沟堑，这边到对面可以落脚之处又是人马很难跳跃而过的距离。看脚下泥土，刚有松动——这长沟难道是刚才产生的？  
更何况长沟之下……怎么这里就像是一个断崖似的？  
王师毅不在的时候究竟发生了什么？  
“太奇怪了……”马菡中边说边向下探望，“刚才小陆骑马跑在我前面，就这里，马一踩到地上，这里，就陷下去了！这整一片落到下面……山路怎么能是悬空的呢？”  
不像是寻常自然之景，反而像是一道机关一道陷阱，阻着来到此处之人不能前进。  
“那陆其善，掉下去了？”王师毅也张望起来，从这儿向下看竟是一片蒙蒙雾气，找不到踪影。  
“连人带马……”马菡中说着，像是猛然想起什么，趴在地上大喊起来，“喂！小陆！小陆！小陆——”  
可是下面无人应答，空中回响的叫声虚无缥缈起来，令人心中没底，慌乱焦急。  
若这才是清延所说的断崖……王师毅想到这里，便觉陆其善生死未卜；若这里不是那断崖只是运气不好踏上什么先人留下的“机关”，那他们二人也很难继续前行，最多只能留在这里寻找陆其善……  
突然扭身抓过马上的包袱，王师毅想到了办法。  
“师毅你……”“我下去。”将包袱里的粗绳系在腰间，王师毅不再犹豫，“舅舅你在这里等着，我下去找他。”


	76. Chapter 76

76

 

悬在半空，才知道甫戎山上风冷。王师毅垂吊着缓缓而下，渐入云雾之中，寒意渗进衣衫，极为难耐。  
没有下来多少，可抬眼向上，已看不到马菡中的身影了；往下张望，却依旧迷蒙，也没有陆其善的踪迹。四面看不到山崖石壁，王师毅决定伸手一探——还没找到着力之处，脚踝上擦过一阵剧痛，竟是撞上石头了。  
这是什么形态？难不成下面比上头狭窄？痛感在持续，由下而上，已到膝部，他感到这一条腿像是挤入了细缝之中，总得找个办法抽出来。  
可另一边也有了同感。看来此处并不是一般悬崖，岩壁在此极狭，勉强通过一人。  
不如绕过此处……但一想起陆其善较他更细瘦的身形，王师毅便不能放弃，忍痛任由石棱从他身上划过道道血口，挤进石缝，不断地呼唤陆其善的名字。  
也许此次来雪山，他就应该派上这般用场。一道血痕划过脸颊，缝中冷风呼啸而过，痛极，但王师毅心上淡定，是该他豁出去的时候，他知道疼痛和痕迹都不会留多久，等找到陆其善时，他可能又是完好无损了。  
用血骨一脉不是他选择的，两端的方向也不是他选择的，乐六那种妖怪般的自愈能力不用也是无用。  
——王师毅这么对自己说过，不止一遍，但没有一次成功。他现在所能想的是，既然父亲的愿望是他用奇物隔空削弱乐六，那他就做，像他曾经遵从父亲不多的建议中任何一个那般。  
虽不会留下伤痕，但每伤一处，他都会痛。  
也罢，不过是些不值一提的小痛罢了，与过去在安德受的，决不能比。王师毅只是小心一点，以免待会儿陆其善有什么事情，他没有力气救人。  
幸好不过一会儿，石壁又开阔起来，而脚下也忽地踩上平地。这是……四下张望，陆其善果然在此，只不过趴在草丛中，没有动静。  
王师毅照约定好的信号摇晃绳子，通知马菡中，随后摇晃起陆其善来。  
“……王，王兄？”可能是急坠下来晕迷过去，如今转醒，恍如隔世，“这是……”  
“你落下来，好在这里有处平坦之地。”看他身上有擦伤，大概是上面石壁留下的，赶紧扶起来查看，一碰就听他痛呼，“这左肩是摔的？”  
“大概……记得是这一处落地。”陆其善挣扎起来，左边腿脚似乎也不对，“而且这平地……似乎有点……”  
王师毅一见情况，立刻把腰上粗绳解下给他绑好：“你得快些上去，让舅舅看看！”  
“等等！王兄别忘了正事……”“疗伤要紧！”“不，你看那边崖壁上的，是不是凌风草？”  
陆其善摔是摔了，还记得来甫戎山的目的。王师毅倒是忘了，快步过去，却被身后一声“王兄”惊住。  
“此山诡秘，我怕此地不稳……王兄小心……”陆其善也是被摔怕了，好像甫戎山处处都有机关，不忘提醒。经他一说，王师毅落步愈轻，待依马菡中所说之法将壁上几株凌风草采下后，才松了口气。  
“可能要苦了你出点气力。当心上面石缝狭窄，尽快上去。”将异草塞进陆其善衣服里，示意绳索向上——不想被对方抓住手腕。  
“那王兄你怎么办？”“跟舅舅商量好了，你先上去，让他再放绳子下来，我在这里还好。”抚慰一番，王师毅推了他一把；陆其善虽有不信，但此刻管不了太多，死死盯着微笑的王师毅，说不出话来。  
其实是谎话。当时马菡中心里慌乱，只听他的提议，哪里还有细想的时机；待陆其善上去，这绳子还能不能放到此处，也是看运气的事。  
不过这里也好。清延说断崖向下半里就是生长凌风草之地，没准儿就是这里，又或是他从未料到还有别的地方，让他们歪打正着。  
当然，清延也可能是要暗害他们……探看一番，王师毅深觉这里不是供他久留之地，脚下踩的不像是山石反而像是细土，方才被陆其善下落撞击，已有松动，若再待下去……  
王师毅必须给自己再找个去处。  
向上攀爬有些难度，但等伤愈后值得一试。心里盘算，他就觉得疼痛渐消，看来，它们又去了别处。  
……再这么下去，即便是想要忘了乐六，也会被不断提醒吧。  
还不如抛开无关紧要的事情，直接面对的好。王师毅仿佛有了动力，紧抓岩壁试着往上爬了两步，似乎可行。  
可惜没料到的是，他刚下定决心，脚下一蹬，便发现“轰”的一声，原先的平地已经坍塌下去，只留他一人，孤零零地僵在崖壁上。  
细窄的石缝离他太远，上下再无可去之所。  
这回是行到绝路了。仔细想想，这两年来王师毅的人生就是这样，以为到了绝路，却是置死地而后生；明明就该是结束的时候，里里外外的人都有意无意地帮他，把他从早该领受的死亡中拖了回来。  
今天不过也是如此，不如就再试试。力气一点点流失，再爬上去断无可能，向下而行，说不定还有回旋余地。  
即便是死了，只是早该来的事情，王师毅没有可怨的。  
合上眼睛松开手，王师毅此生从没有这样洒脱过。在山间下落有如腾云驾雾，似有花香草气包围着他，日久烦闷的心情顿时舒畅许多。  
早些如此，也不必为众人惹来那么多烦恼，武林正道大大小小的人物，也该心安了。  
就是不知后面着地的苦痛，会不会也让乐六尝尝？王师毅在心中笑了，像是得到了期盼已久的复仇之机，可就算报复过后，自己又能得到些什么？  
一切都无关紧要了……  
只不过，令他难料的是，老天定要给他个机会问问清楚。  
——一睁眼，坐在那边的，是驱尸乐六。


	77. Chapter 77

77

 

“让你往东偏向西，犟脾气。”别的不说，对王师毅到底是睡着还是醒了，还是乐六最熟悉。  
这么说来，那路上遇见的人影，还真的是他。看来是到了冰天雪地之中，不像安德常常夜行，若要隐匿行踪，还是白色方便。  
只不过乐六那皮肤，穿着白色实在单调，如今就像嵌在石头里的雕刻，融为一体。  
幸好上面还有道暗红色的痕迹……王师毅定睛细看，他想起来了，面颊之上，这是前面在石缝里蹭的。  
移过去的伤口并不是第一次见，王师毅以为自己能够心下淡定了，可惜他没自己想的那么稳重。  
他掉下来的时候是够潇洒的，心里还想着这般如何那般又如何不如抛开一切面对一切不再犹豫之类的话，可如今睁开眼就是信誓旦旦要好好聊聊的人物，他露怯了。  
有些事有些人，是远比死亡令人烦恼，也叫人抛不开的。  
“……这是死了，才能碰上你吗？”总该说点什么，王师毅想着，说出来的话，味道又不对了。  
“死了倒好，尽会找事儿。”乐六靠着，一动不动地望着他，总像垂下的双眼停在他身上，也不知道转转，“还以为经了上次能收收心了，跟那个金面铁手到处跑干嘛？”  
这家伙，还教训起来了。“助人一臂之力，何况是我舅舅。”此话一出，王师毅顿觉自己有点赌气的调子，怪异得很。  
“你这何止‘一臂’？”乐六听不过去，“你一出手就是拖着我，他可不是我舅舅。”  
“你以为我……”我想拖着你？王师毅说着，想想不对，后面的话吞了回去。  
他们两个人，在这种地方，如此说话……看来看去倒像是久别的老友或是亦敌亦友的旧识，总之，就是不像乐六和王师毅。  
“想说血骨一脉的事？”乐六可不管他心里的弯弯绕绕，一口气直说下去，“对，可不是你挑你选的，是我乐意的。”  
这……你这是在驳我吗？  
“我管我乐意便好，你这玩意儿可管不到我。”  
王师毅刚摔了一回，头晕得厉害，平躺至今难以动弹；可即便如此，他也没摔成个傻子——乐老六的脑袋还好吧？血骨一脉连昏头的毛病都能转移过去的吗？  
不行，不能这样下去，他没精力陪个驱尸的妖怪闲扯。“这是哪儿？”  
“才想起来问，还真当自己是死了。”乐六还沉浸在上件事中，满心不快，“你从西边走踩空了落到这儿，我从东边绕到这儿被你折腾得暂且动不了了，走不掉。”  
乐六这口气，听上去就像孩童一般，不情不愿的。琢磨他话里的意思：这里还是甫戎山上一处断崖？又或是断崖上的某个“平坦之地”？  
什么平坦之地，王师毅是怕了它了，说不定等会儿一松动又坍下去，那就要直接躺在山下了。  
“那这边……可以绕回先前那条路上？”王师毅边问边试着抬抬手臂，似乎并无大碍，大约只是在先前坠落时遭了点震荡，不是伤筋动骨的问题。  
“想绕回去是可以，得我在。否则你爬上爬下又掉下去，我就没命替你扛着了。”  
总觉得这种语气跟先前的乐六有些不同，尽管脸上还是一派冷静，但说起话来像是气急败坏一般，下一刻就打算恼羞成怒的怪样。王师毅不禁看他，撑起上半身来。  
“你好了？”乐六抬了抬眼睛，“你刚才是摔断了哪条腿，还是伤到腰了？先告诉我，我有个准备。”  
这是怎么？难道说他现在可以起身是因为原先摔伤了移到乐六身上？应该不会，即便伤跑了，痛感不会骗人，这次是他王师毅太过幸运。“我没事。”  
“你没事就好。”乐六说罢，又迅速补上一句，“省了麻烦。”  
跟了王师毅这一路，乐六真是极苦。平常那些伤势，至少是他看着王师毅受的，估摸得出来；这上了甫戎山，岔道东西一分，乐六走着走着就来一道口子，挂在半空手脚也能渗出血水，最后更是猛地一击，让他掉落在此，找不到力气前进一步。  
要是按常人的想法，既然都跟别人挂在一处了，怎么能不顾别人的死活，次次以身涉险？但乐六想想也对，他本就不是常人，他的玩意儿若和常人一样，那还真是不知把驱尸鬼手的脸面往哪儿搁呢。  
王师毅看来是好得差不多了，挣扎一番就从地上爬起来，小心翼翼地轻拍着地面，好像在确定这块平地是否稳定。此处不过一丈见方，还长了小半杂草，先前乐六坐着王师毅躺着，勉强没有接触，如今王师毅站起来，居高临下，乐六竟觉得空余的地方变少了，挤了点。  
“这些都是……凌风草？”王师毅在探索间发现了乐六身旁的草丛，细看之下惊叹道，“莫非他说的地方在这里……”  
“什么凌风草？”难道王师毅是为了这东西到甫戎山上来？乐六见到清延的时候可没听他提过。  
听到乐六的问题，王师毅停下手里动作，看着他沉默片刻。  
“若要去极寒之地找冰晶，这草是必需品，抵御寒气。”王师毅扭头过去，顺手采了几株凌风草，想着或许前面陆其善带走的会不够用，手下麻利。待他采足数量，一抬眼，便是乐六带着血痕的脸——以他的能力，这伤口不会保留时间如此之长。  
看来只有一个解释了。  
“怎么还没好？”王师毅心知肚明，但不会点破，驱尸人的白荧血没了，乐六可不是过去那个能操纵起安德一城人马的驱尸鬼手了。  
只是这个问题，乐六可没有心思回答。  
王师毅再也耐不住了，想起便问：“你到雪山来做什么？”  
乐六依然闷着，耷拉着眼睑也不知道是在听还是不在听。  
“你也有要找的东西？”王师毅想到他在甫戎山上徘徊，没准跟他们有相似的目的。  
还不做声，乐六只能是装听不见了。  
“……难道赤目血魔搬到这边来了？”“怎么，你还不死心？”一提血魔，乐六果然来了劲头，“别追着他跑。你有白荧血，当心败了被庸医捉去炼药。”  
这回轮到王师毅说不出话来了。血魔的事情，过去还是王师毅的执念，年轻气盛拼了命都要达成的志向，可现在是许久不想，即便想起来，也像是武林中其他人的事情了。如今也只有乐六还记得在安德的状况，以为他还是一心妄想要杀血魔的毛头小辈。  
但如果不再想着除去血魔，又远离河沙门远离亲人那些是是非非，那武林对于王师毅来说，还剩下些什么？


	78. Chapter 78

78

 

细想惊心，王师毅不愿放任自己如此，只好找乐六的话头：“一直这样坐着……你动不了？”  
乐六又装听不见了。  
“那不如……”王师毅直起身体，把凌风草装好，一步来到石壁边，“我先走一步。”  
做出想要攀援而上的动作，他发现乐六这个人越来越容易理解了——苍白的男人转过脸来，盯着他看了许久，突然道：“你这玩意儿，嘴巴怎么变坏了？”  
他看准了王师毅不会先走，而王师毅看准了他会留人。这样僵持下去尽显傻气，王师毅先坐了下来，沉默一刻，问道：“……要等你好了是吗？”  
卡在甫戎山的绝壁上，只有这一条路可走。王师毅觉得这也不算是妥协，不过是权宜之计罢了。  
乐六说过一次的话不打算说第二次，没给他回应。静默弥漫在两人之间，冷冽的风刮来刮去，两个人都没意识到冷一般，王师毅只听得到自己出气的声音，乐六即使身体无法动弹，也找不到明显的气息。  
上次在河沙门他还没有这样强烈的感觉——那些钩子那些丝线断了以后，他们俩就好像变成另两个人了。  
大概是在北边冷风吹多了，王师毅需要费点心思才能想起乐六过去做的好些事情，明明历历在目，可都像是隔纱看灯，像是另一个人的故事。  
疼痛不再，仇恨就会随之而去吗？伤痕渐消，记忆便能模糊难辨吗？  
王师毅自觉不是这般麻木淡然之人。  
他只是不晓得如何甩开身边这个妖怪，如何切开血肉取出将彼此相连的奇物。  
“……疼。”空耗半晌，乐六忽地吐出个字来。  
王师毅以为自己听错了：“什么？”  
“你摔的地方疼。”细看乐六身上，前面王师毅为救陆其善擦碰出来的血口落到他这边没有几道痊愈的，眼下可能是摔伤也过去了，累积在一起，压得乐六忍不住开口叫唤。  
就这情况，王师毅只能不知所措地坐在旁边。伤是他惹出来的，但又是乐六要移走的；疼是先在他身上的，可乐六弄过去伤也顺便再疼一回，好像这血骨一脉是故意给人添麻烦的东西，这上雪山，本来就没有乐老六的事情。  
王师毅可以嘲骂他两句，然后抛下他不再管顾，反正联系一断本该是结束的时候，后面的事端都是他自找的。  
王师毅也可以顺着他喊痛的话，抚慰关怀，再来个烦闷的歉意，只不过……王师毅如何行事都不会欠他，这不该做。  
……思来想去，以两人相熟的程度，好像只要他王师毅一开口，都有种老友聊天的随和默契，决计不当是他跟乐六间应有的样子。  
还是……索性不理会吧。靠着岩壁，王师毅不易察觉地叹了口气。  
“不信？”像是为了转移苦痛而另做他事一般，乐六静不下来，非要拉上身边唯一的活物说起话来，“以为驱尸的自己也跟尸体一样，不知道疼是吧？”  
乐六尽力抬起手从脸颊的伤口上狠狠抹了一道，看着自己血红的手指，又道：“是比你们黏稠了点。但也只是反应得慢点，疼起来闷些……还有的时候运气好，就……”  
他的话被旁人打断了——王师毅一声不吭地握住他眼前染血的手指，扯到两人目所不及之处，用力摁在地上，不让他再抬起来。  
他的玩意儿受不了了，不许他再说这些。乐六怎么会被自己的玩意儿控制？浑身上下像散了架似的，没有哪处是不知道疼的；这种时候，他可没有什么好脾气，容得下别人的命令。  
“……怎么摔的？刚才你昏过去都没感觉的吧？你觉得我不疼……我离了村子，还没这么痛过……”乐六缓缓地说着，一如过去在安德掌着一座城市那时候一般，平淡得很。不想话没说完，脑袋就被跟那手一样摁住，歪着酸痛的脖子撞到旁边一个筋肉坚硬的肩膀上。  
这是打算堵我嘴但是摸错地方了？乐六疼得有点迟钝，除了脖子痛头痛暂且想不起别的状况，被王师毅压在肩上，没有力气挣脱出来。  
而做出这惊人之举的王师毅，他在听见乐六说到过去的时候，哪怕只是提到了星星点点，便不愿听了，心里来回晃动的都是他自己小时候的故事——他还记得，练功磨破手脚，受风寒病倒在床，上房揭瓦被摔得分筋错骨……一遇到这些，就会有人坐在他床边，搂着他的脑袋，揉捏着他的小手，不停地说话，帮他缓解一时之痛。  
他一定是摔坏了三魂七魄五脏六腑，才会对驱尸乐六也这么做。  
“……还是捂嘴好点，”乐六停了一会儿，又出声了，“你这样，疼得更厉害……”“别说话！”喝断了乐六的抱怨，他早该知道对没按常人方式长大的妖怪用这种办法根本是对牛弹琴，王师毅现在左右不是，只能不理乐六的抗议，手上力气更重了。  
这下牵动乐六整个身体，痛得他闷哼一声。  
“你倒……得着报复的机会了……”乐六能动的只剩下嘴巴，“玩意儿，以后你不会故意，伤你害我……好，我不说这个……”  
边说边觉得王师毅手劲儿越发大了，乐六也是识时务的人。  
“那我……我说说，草溪村的事情吧……”“不准说！”忍得极苦，乐六好不容易想起一件与王师毅无关的事能说，可又被他打断了。  
也不给人个痛快。乐六觉得那火辣辣的痛感都要烧到脑袋里了，赶忙绞尽脑汁找到个新的故事：“那就说我跟庸医，刚认识那会儿……”“闭嘴！”  
乐六本就粗糙难听的嗓音如今带着痛意，落到王师毅耳朵里显得更加难耐，刮得耳畔一阵阵麻痹，反倒惹起他嗓子眼里干疼干疼的，再也听不下去了。这家伙怎么不像他小时候那样，尽快睡过去？睡一觉什么都好了。  
也能清静了。  
“这也不行，那也不行……我小时候，我师傅的……你不想听？”  
“不想。”  
“还有你们说的，‘血魔’的功夫……”  
“不听。”  
“……让我说点什么。”乐六受不了一次次被王师毅堵了一半的话，脑袋里像煮开了一锅粥，轰轰隆隆的，要是再不自己动一动，那真要糊涂了。  
眼下的驱尸鬼手，大概就是他所能有的最软弱的时刻了吧。  
“那换我问你。”王师毅拗不过他孩童撒娇放赖般的口气，“如今的你，什么时候能好全？”  
这……说实话，这次摔得太狠，乐六自己也不清楚。看来玩意儿等急不愿跟他再待在此处，要走，乐六想都不想，随口说道：“再有一两个时辰……”  
“把你那只手拿来。”王师毅看出来了，便不听他信口胡说，扯过他另一边的胳膊，突然捋起袖子。  
果然，冰晶的伤还在。王师毅就看那惨白的胳膊上，一片青紫的颜色扩散开来，沿着上臂，似乎都爬到肩膀和胸口去了……  
之前看到马菡中伤处情况，王师毅心里就不断猜测起自己受的那一刀究竟会变成什么模样，如今算是直面了——尽管乐六伤口长得好，可上古冰晶带来的诡异淤痕却是消退不掉的。  
没有听清延提过，也不知还会有什么后果。如果会像他说的那样要废掉手足，甚至……无法想象，一个失了本领的驱尸人会有何种结果。  
“等会儿你好了，下山去落文口，我带你找一个叫清延的朔人，把这冰晶的伤治好。”不多问了，王师毅做了决定。  
“然后我随舅舅去找东西，你就自个儿回去，我们俩……我跟你驱尸鬼手，再不相欠。”  
他没想到，从河沙门一直在心中酝酿至今，最后说出的，原来是这样一句话。


	79. Chapter 79

79

 

王师毅说完，就觉得自己肩膀上的脑袋彻底没了动静，连一点呼吸响动都没了。  
是他发狠扔了话，虽然语调平淡，可还是一派决绝，不给人回旋余地。  
不过，他觉得对着乐六，他也不需要留下余地——当断之人，越早越好。  
只是，为何乐六不给他任何反应……王师毅忍不住动了动上身，那乐六的脑袋沉在他肩上，像是有千斤重一般。  
“……谁让你这么说的？”乐六忽地问道。  
谁？王师毅即便身体被人掌控，说话也句句发自肺腑，不会受人支使。  
“你那舅舅？”乐六见他不答，猜起来，“他年轻时是什么货色江湖上早有风闻，他有脸面来教训你？”  
“你这话什么意思？”王师毅不愿听人说起马菡中那些莫须有的不堪传言，他在河沙门就有人提起，但都被母亲一一驳了，再没有人敢议论，不想如今落到乐六嘴里，“我王师毅不听别人摆布，别牵扯旁人进来！”  
“难不成是你自己的意思？要不是现在一笑就疼得厉害，我能被你笑死。”乐六依旧没有挪走他的脑袋，仍靠着他，一动不动地说着嘲弄的话，“玩意儿，玩意儿，说来说去，除了我，你早跟别人没甚关系了。  
“这下你要跟我决断——那你还能跟了谁去？”  
“你倒可笑，我就是我，王师毅为何非要依附他人生存！”觉得乐六才是不知所云之人，“你给我白荧血之时，便是给我自由，不管其他东西，正邪两立，你我势必分道而行，难不成我还要去助血魔称霸，残杀我的亲友吗？”  
“关宫寒飞什么事？你就是我的东西，谁跟你提过放你自由？白荧血在你那儿，血骨一脉也在你那儿——你哪只眼睛看见我们毫无联系了？”乐六觉得这玩意儿是真摔傻了，异想天开至此，事到如今还能想得出这种笑话。  
说到底，还是白荧血和血骨一脉的问题。  
“那好，你告诉我，白荧血在哪儿？我弄出来还你就是，反正本来断了联系我就该跟那些武林人士一起死了，你硬拉我回来……现在我还你！”想起在金岭派被亲人友人满怀疑虑的目光注视的时光，王师毅无法忍受了，他本就该死，死在安德或者死在金岭派，总之从他打定主意要杀血魔的时候就该死了，都是这个驱尸鬼手一次又一次地将他拉回来，不给他个痛快。  
“……你想死？”乐六冷声问道。  
“不过人人都要轮上的事情，我早点又何妨？”  
乐六听了半天不说话，终于开口，又是没头没脑的一句：“玩意儿，有人要你置我死地？”  
“我可不听别人命令！我不过要结果自己，与置你死地有何关系？”王师毅说着，脑中想起乐六这么说的意义，“你的意思是，要我杀你才能走得了？”  
若是这样，再没有比眼下更好的机会了。驱尸鬼手失了白荧血又受重伤，连动动手指的力气都没有——现在不杀他，是机不可失失不再来的事。  
虽然从前没仔细思考过要如何才能杀死自愈神速的驱尸人，但如今乐六的脑袋就靠在他这边，身上的长刀短匕早已遗失，至少还能折断乐六那看起来苍白细瘦的脖子……如此这般，就算他的恢复能力再强，也难以活命吧？  
只要现在伸手过去……  
王师毅猛然想起，似乎不久之前就有这样一个时机，乐六就是这样毫无防备地在他面前，他完全可以在那时就除了这妖魔，但是，他没有下手。  
那时他是怎么想的呢？  
眼下是最好的机会了。  
王师毅靠着岩壁端坐，任由乐六的脑袋落在他肩上，双眼紧盯着那仿佛一折就断的脖子，半天都没有动作。  
“你现在要杀我？”大概是乐六觉察到他的眼神，轻松地问道。  
对……不过……  
“也对，你既然想死了，杀我也是个办法。”乐六倒不怕，还帮王师毅分析起来。  
可这话的意思……“什么意思？杀你就是杀我？”王师毅觉得不对，终于甩开倚靠他的乐六，令后者撞上坚硬的岩壁，疼上加疼。  
不是让他沉浸在疼痛中的时候。王师毅逼视缓缓调整坐姿将自己挪正的乐六的脸，追问：“为什么说杀了你就是我死？”  
“……我没说过？”乐六停下回忆片刻，也觉得奇怪，“血骨一脉同生共死，跟伤口是一回事儿——不管你我谁先死了，另一个必死无疑。  
“你可要当心着点了，玩意儿。你的命可不是你一人的。”  
原来是这样……血骨一脉除了移伤，还有这样的功效。这是马菡中所不知道的，那王颀也一定不知道，否则绝不会有清延猜测的那种打算，让王师毅受的重伤把驱尸的邪魔耗到毙命。  
难怪乐六会在拿出白荧血之后想起血骨一脉，这算是在完成他第二次给王师毅挂上钩子时的话，至少他乐六不会甩下他。  
血骨一脉，生死与共，他们俩是真的到死都在一起了。  
既然如此，王师毅发现，杀不杀乐六已经是没有意义的事了。若是杀他，不过是早点结束王师毅这“玩意儿”般的余生，谈何自由；若是不杀他，两人互相牵扯着，即便是不见面，也坏不过曾经经历过的那些岁月，没准儿还自由点……自从确知自己与乐六的关系，王师毅便没有办法想清楚其中的弯弯绕绕，心中一片纷乱，眼前就只有这个又一次擅自决定了他们之间关系的驱尸乐六了。  
看着看着，这心里的乱麻又多一层。  
不如离去。王师毅不再与他多说，站起来，观望绝壁上的可攀之处，搓着手跃跃欲试。  
“又要走？”冷不防，乐六发现他的打算。  
“我有事在身，不跟你在此地浪费时间。”也不回看乐六一眼，王师毅估摸着向左边攀爬有些胜算，准备试试。  
“要去为你那舅舅送死？就怕他们早当你是死在崖上，正传书回去与你那武林正派的爹庆贺一番呢。”


	80. Chapter 80

80

 

这不冷不热的一句，激怒了王师毅。  
“乐六你辱骂我王师毅可以，别妄断我爹的不是！”尽管前面因清延的话怀疑过自家人的用意，可毕竟是身为河沙门掌门的亲爹，地位与立场，王师毅都明白，即使真的做出牺牲亲子为武林除害的事……王师毅也不怪他，“你在河沙门闹出的事端任你放在谁的身上，也不是能忍气吞声过得去的！他就算是斩杀了我这可能与邪门歪道勾结的不孝之子，江湖上也不会有人说的了他的不是，为王家为河沙门为武林正道，他保了名节！”  
没错，父亲就该如此！真不知舅舅去跟他说了什么，才让他放弃了已经出口的讨伐之令——既是举足轻重的正道前辈，河沙门王颀应该借此契机，竖起征讨赤目血魔的大旗，然后在众英雄们前杀了王师毅这个早成邪魔玩具的孽子祭旗！  
王师毅一激一愤，胸中热血沸腾，那些从在安德沦为乐六身下玩物开始被逐渐消磨殆尽的气概须臾之间便全数回来了，方才心里辗转犹豫的事情顿时失了意义，恨不得手上有刀，刃了乐六或是自刎，同归于尽才好。  
但乐六不为所动，看着义愤填膺的他，只觉得莫名其妙。  
“‘名节’？哼哼……”苍白的男人坐着抽笑起来，“为了这么个没价值的东西，你爹就能杀了你？我当你们正派中人还有点办法，原来个个草包，真不如你们眼中的妖邪一点半点。”  
“口出狂言，你……”“狂言？那就是吧，反正在你看来，宫寒飞杀你就是杀人，该咒骂该讨伐，你爹杀你不是杀人，该赞美该仿效，你们就这么做吧，横竖你是个死，那我也是个死，没分别。”乐六歪嘴笑笑，真是个天大的笑话，“你现在安分点，别摔死了，让我死前还疼成这样。”  
没事儿，他的玩意儿是个武林正道，他早知道的，他自找的——也不指望能乖得跟尸体一样了，至少别给他再找点疼痛，乐六是真不喜欢痛，那感觉缠在身上，甩都甩不掉。  
乐六合眼，后脑抵着石壁，山风蹭着岩石，冷峻得很。他生在南方草溪，过去最北只待过安德，再后来追着个玩意儿去了金岭派，又去了河沙门，如今都追到没多少人来过的大雪山了，算是长够见识，不虚此行。自从进了雪山，他也不知道自己身上是冷是热，是疼是痛，总之被王师毅搅得连自己是谁都快不记得了，好了，是时候好好地停下想想，以防万一等会儿真死了，到了下界连自己叫什么名字都说不出来。  
跟尸体待在一起的时间长了，有时会觉得自己其实也是死的，反正尸体也能动，只当自己是被另一个不知名的驱尸高手控制着，才玩得起那些真的死了的人们。  
而那些尸体，应该也跟他一样在想差不多的事情吧。  
乐六来到雪山还没找准过这边人的坟地尸场，好久不见自己熟悉的事物，果然连自己都是陌生的。要是这回玩意儿想通了，不死了，那就带着他一起进去，探探朔人的坟地，肯定别有趣味。  
说起玩意儿……他这到底是要走还是不走？乐六许久也没听到动静，懒得睁眼看看，直等着王师毅回到原地，又在他身边坐下，才搭理了一句：“又不走了？”  
“你何时能好？”王师毅前面那些豪言壮语的气魄顿时消散，闷声道，“我要同舅舅他们进去，帮得上忙。”  
又是舅舅。“他要是还需你帮忙，前面即使不便下来找你，也能喊你名字确定你死活，这里离上面又没多远，总不至于听不见的。”乐六依旧不冷不热，想起这群武林中人就提不起劲儿来。  
“倒是真有可能听不见他们呼唤，我下来前就试过，叫的人半点也没听到。”王师毅认真道，不想让舅舅他们忧心，“还是尽早回去，报个平安。”  
先前明明理直气壮地要乐六死要自己死，等缓下来，又是那个事事关心的老好人了。乐六懒得理他，连回答他的心情都没有。  
“到底何时能好？”王师毅非要追问。  
“就按上次那样，少说也要我睡一觉的功夫。”倒也不是真要睡着，像他这样的驱尸人，多半不怎么睡觉，更何况眼下痛得厉害。  
王师毅听了，看着眼前天色渐暗，便说：“那就赶紧睡下，明天回去，帮你找清延，希望那时舅舅不会性急了提早去找冰晶。”  
伤势真需要清延了，乐六自己也能去找，毕竟他们在王师毅不知道的地方照过面；而手臂上的伤也只是看着吓人，乐六清楚分寸。让他不大高兴的是，王师毅为了他早点痊愈把他从坐着搬弄成平躺，其间撞着不少痛处。  
放我靠着有什么不好……乐六愤愤地想着，脑袋落在一个温热的地方，不禁睁开眼睛，却对上了正看着他的王师毅。  
“快睡！好得早点，我也早点回去……”王师毅坐在他原先的位置上，将他的头放在自己腿上枕着，一看他睁开眼，马上厉声道。  
早点回去，他们就能早点分开了，不用像现在这样，天地之间只剩下另一个人——他们两个，无论向前看还是向后看，都不是什么好事。  
“疼得很，睡不着的。”乐六诚实地说。  
王师毅不知是急得还是火气上来，涨红了面孔用手捂在他眼睛上，说：“不管如何，快睡觉！快点好了我们上去，我可不想总跟你待在这种地方！”  
好吧，好吧。乐六懒得挣扎，闭了眼；睫毛扫过王师毅掌心，他才撤了手，自己去睡了。  
“……要是你这伤太厉害，我明天还没好怎么办？”乐六突然问他。  
王师毅不答。乐六睁眼看他，用力合着眼睛，装作睡着的模样，不愿搭理。  
他这玩意儿……还不知道睡醒了能出甫戎山了之后又会如何，乐六不多想，他是好久没碰着王师毅身上这暖暖的感觉了，谈不上怀念，只是这次一碰上，就昏昏然想要沉沉睡去了。  
大概是这绝壁上没有外面那些吵闹的声响，更像是乐六从小习惯了环境吧？  
一时间他听不见擦过岩壁的冷风，枕在活人的身上，难得睡着了。


	81. Chapter 81

81

 

待再过落文口到达清延居住的地方，马菡中早带着两个在清延那儿养了一日的徒弟趁夜走了，就留下个在绝壁上伤得深重的陆其善，说是等翻过雪山冰晶得手再回来接他，一同回去。  
王师毅只看见陆其善沉沉入睡，并未叙话，也不知道前一日他落下山去马菡中是如何找他的。心中左思右想，觉得还是要尽早追赶上去。  
“……原来你从暗处到明面上来了。”清延在房间另一角，看着乐六说道，这口气，王师毅听着，似乎认识。  
在甫戎山那断崖上，一觉醒来，竟第二日过午了，腿上乐六两眼睁着，只说自己好得差不多，便带他回去。乐六那些丝线的本领王师毅领教过，刀枪不入，远远扯着街上来往人流毫无难处，即便是失了白荧血的乐六，多几根丝线撑着，离开那绝境不是难事。对王师毅来说，这些线上有的是他不好的记忆，但这回也是别无他法，仰赖着乐六的本事回到山上，自原先向东的路绕回去，发现只要穿过那片看似难行的密地，沿路常有凌风草，虽然需要与别的草木分辨一番，但绝不是像清延说的那般少见。  
想起一路险境，他对清延又生出反感，总担心逐渐深入，会遭人暗害。  
可是清延为何要害他们，他又寻不到理由，只能静静观察。  
原来先前乐六尚未现身时就与清延有过接触。王师毅看他们说话的模样，心中烦闷。这么说来乐六那臂上的伤，说不定都是清延处治过的……思及此，他就觉得自己多事，竟自作多情邀乐六来这里治疗，反增了他与乐六同路的时日。  
终究是气不过，王师毅自怀中掏出带回来的凌风草，排在清延的桌上，径直过去，挡在乐六前面问道：“舅舅他们走的什么路途？”  
“东北出村不到十里有小径上山，一路沿东线行，直到再无去处；有黑色巨石常年无雪覆盖其上，可在石下寻得暗道，进入藏有冰晶的洞穴。”清延想也不想，答道，令王师毅皱起眉来。  
“……我不信你。”他断言道，“不说这到底是不是正确的路，你跟我说的与跟他们说的是否一样，我就不能轻信。”  
他也不知道马菡中为何要信清延，只是他忍耐至今，不想再遭一次罪，凡事不问个明白透彻，王师毅不能妄动。  
清延看他，想了想，道：“是为甫戎山的事情？我为你们指的路是平日村民走的，我只是耳闻，并未亲自去过。  
“而这往冰晶去的路途，我自小便常走，不会诓骗你们。”  
他这么说确实有理，但王师毅过不去。“我可不管你到底走没走过，我们在这雪山中确实不熟，处处要仰赖你。可你若这样两次三番将我们逼上绝地……”说着，他顿了顿，想起这朔人清延，一不是江湖中人，二与大家未有什么恩怨，真是没有可以拿出来一说的。  
可恨。王师毅一时抓不住对方的弱点，只能吞了自己剩下的未成形的话。  
“你要是不信此路是正道，那我真是没有办法再给你另一条路来；若只是担心与昨日我告诉马菡中的不符——唤醒那边躺着的，他听得一清二楚，在心里记下，打算身体好些就追过去。”清延见他不再理论，指指房中的陆其善。  
看得出来，这人有十足的信心，不怕他人驳斥。  
若是不管清延所说，自行前去寻找，王师毅没有把握能在愈见深入的雪山中找到先走一步的三人；可要是按清延说的去了却上了当……有一有二，若是这第三次还会遭他暗算，可绝无死里逃生的可能了。  
几乎是心下一横，王师毅甩身出去，要去马厩里找到多余的马匹，快步追去，就按清延说的路线去看看。  
“等等！”清延叫住他，“你忘了东西。”  
忘了？还能忘了什么？王师毅把据说是抵御严寒的凌风草带回来，却没有自乐六那里拿到任何药物之类的东西，后面要如何去那冰晶的洞穴里？  
“若你这就走，那我把昨日剩下的药给你——替床上那姓陆的做了一份，想等他好了给他的。”清延自墙上高处的格子里拿出药瓶，扔给王师毅，“吃了。”  
王师毅没有动，翻看一下瓶子，就要把它塞进衣服里。  
“现在吃了。否则还没到洞穴你就能冻死在半路上。”清延看见他慎重的动作，说道。  
要是这药里，有什么手脚……王师毅死盯着小瓶，还是不想信清延，瞪了一眼，将药瓶揣到怀中了：“……若是路上冷了，我自会服用。”说完，他也不管清延不屑的眼神，只在心里回忆方才听到的路线，觉得事已至此，除了追着马菡中一路走下去，没有别的办法。  
希望这一路能顺点……王师毅刚想着，牵了自己的马匹，正要上背，就看有人追出来。  
是乐六。  
“他们三人同去你都不放心，眼下你一人追过去，境遇还能比他们更好？”乐六手里拿着一柄刀，步步靠近。王师毅不理他这话，翻身上马，要走，可眼前忽地飞来一物，抬手一接，原来是乐六不知从哪儿带出来的刀。  
这刀……出鞘一看，材质神妙，与先前看见的那些带着冰晶的，有点相似。  
清延？是清延给的？王师毅不知其意，正满心思虑，胯下之马却先惊得腾起——转眼间，乐六不借外物，便稳坐马背上来了。  
以他对驱尸鬼手的了解，轻功了得，这样上马应该不是稀奇事；可关键是王师毅已经坐在马上，再加个乐六……他不觉得奇怪，王师毅先耐不住：“……下去。”  
“他这里再没别的东西了。”乐六扫了一眼空荡荡的马厩，安然道。  
王师毅想起，昨日甫戎山陆其善是连人带马摔下去的，那时马已不见踪迹，如今确实比先前少了一匹。  
但他也不能与乐六同骑。“你驱尸乐六有的是办法，犯不着挤在马上。”  
“怎么走我定。”  
明明缰绳握在王师毅手里，可那马头自行偏了偏，没得着他的命令，便自己走出去。又是乐六搞的鬼。操纵一匹马的事情，乐六不过是给马换了副缰绳罢了。  
“那我下去！”王师毅无法与他平静相处，更何况是以共骑的体势，横着刀背就要挣脱；但乐六先一步伸手揽过缰绳，将他整个圈在臂间，进退不得。  
没有那些线和钩子，王师毅也领教过乐六的功夫，不是那么简单就抗得过的。“……我去助他们，你跟着去干嘛！”王师毅动弹一番，差点想要拔出刀来，可还是没有下手，“没人乐意得了你的救助。”  
乐六看着轻松，但臂上紧着劲头，让男人一时挣不开去：“我看着你，免得我白白受罪。”  
把王师毅说得像不懂事的三岁小儿似的。两人前面在甫戎山拌嘴拌熟了，现在也不偷懒，这一路在奔马上缠斗，斗着出了村子，斗着一眨眼就是十里路，斗着上山的小径就快逼近眼前了，乐六才突然停下，示意王师毅不要出声。  
“那边雪里有人。”这么一说，王师毅跳下马去，总觉得会是马菡中一群遇险，沦落在此，恐误了性命；乐六仍在马上来不及制止，无奈只能跃过去，陪心里只有舅舅的玩意儿挖掘起来。  
雪下有人，埋得不深，身上有青紫痕迹，似是冻伤。  
待拉出来一看——是淮印！  
他应是与马菡中、马与之一道儿，怎么只剩他一人落在这里？


	82. Chapter 82

82

 

看淮印情况，大约在此时间不长；等从雪堆里出来，才看他身上又有刀剑新伤，似是遇袭。  
唤他名字，不多会儿便转醒过来——旁边乐六倒是仔细，先一步退后，站到马匹后面去了。  
王师毅知道他想法，可惜没空多管，只忙淮印去。  
“……王兄？真是王兄？！”等他反应过来眼前是谁，淮印很快恢复了往日的劲头，虽然声音还虚，但激动得很，“师傅就说你肯定不会有事！反正你的伤总有那邪魔扛着，大不了，害死他去，你总有办法回来！”  
他们……都知道了？血骨一脉原本还只是马菡中和马与之……他们是怎么知道的？王师毅先想起马与之那口无遮拦的少年心性，大概明白；也不能怪他，只是眼下……  
乐六就在身边，听得见淮印的话。  
不禁扭头看了看，乐六脸上毫无动静，就像被寒风冻成冰柱似的，一贯如此。  
“王兄……”“淮印你先说说，这是怎么回事？”见淮印见到他一时惊喜还想细问，王师毅赶紧拦住，毕竟眼下这般，马菡中他们凶多吉少。  
一提前事，淮印的心思终于转过来了，目露惊恐：“朔人！是朔人抓的人！”  
被抓住了？“淮印你先别急，慢慢说，到底在哪里出的事？”  
按道理说，清延给的路线是能避开雪山里朔人族民的，可现在出事了……莫非又是清延？王师毅咬了咬牙，待淮印定神，才知晓前情。  
“就是按那路走，咱们上了山路，一路靠右，以为过不了多久应该到了……那时有个岔口，想着一贯向右，可还没过去就有一小队朔人过来，像是有异能一般，还带着那种用冰晶打造的刀剑……  
“斗了不久，显然是败下阵来，后来，后来师傅推了我一把，他跟师弟阻挡着，我连滚带爬地逃回来……逃到这边实在撑不住，就没了知觉……”  
“那你怎么知道他们二人已经被朔人抓了？”淮印说法，并不知那边结果便逃，说不定……说不定舅舅他们已经……王师毅不敢细想。  
“朔人的话虽然跟我们有点不同，但大概意思还是懂的，他们说要活捉外来之人，还要把我们带去见什么人！”  
如果是这样，他们应该不会被就地处置。“你还记得那岔道在什么位置？”  
淮印摇头不知：“这肯定记不住……不过，我帮师傅背的剑匣落在离岔口不远的一排松树下，你找到它，或许能摸清楚路。”  
好！王师毅记在心上。这是刻不容缓的事情，天知道朔人要外人做什么，他必须早点追上去。  
……可是，还有受伤的淮印。刚想过去上马，但又不能带着伤者，还是要尽快将他送回清延那里去。  
“前面的山路方便马走吗？”远看似乎有些可能，但毕竟难测了点。  
“能行，可不大方便，昨夜走了一夜才过去……”“那你先上马，回清延家！”王师毅一听费时，立即扶了淮印，要把行动不便的他往马上抬，“还记得回去的路吗？我得早点追上舅舅，不能送你……”  
“我引路。”马边闷声不吭的乐六突然说道。  
乐六？听他说出这样的话，王师毅愣住，不知他的用意。  
抬了抬手指，乐六耷拉着眼，也不看他，两步离远了马匹——那马毫无征兆地走了几步，靠近王师毅与淮印。  
“牵着它回去就是。”  
是王师毅不好，竟忘记了乐六的看家本事。  
“这！驱尸鬼手！”淮印才发现乐六一直在他们身边，惊呼起来，满脸防备的模样，“你不会死的吗？怎么会在……”  
王师毅捂住他的嘴巴，把他扛到马背上：“别管这么多，先去疗伤！”不顾他惊恐得瞪大的眼睛，王师毅向乐六点点头，还是让他赶紧走了好些。  
“……还都是盼着我死的——你也不成全他们。”指尖动作，乐六操控着马儿远去，忽地说道。  
这是在讽刺他贪生怕死了。王师毅不理，转身就要往山路去，急着赶去救人。  
“你就这样沿路追过去？”乐六在他背后问，“不怕到了半路也被朔人擒走？”  
那还有什么办法？  
“先按他说的找到岔口的地方，然后……”乐六边说边跟了上来，“然后跟我走。”  
跟着乐六？难道他进来过？  
不说别的，乐六常年在所到之处附近寻找坟场之类的地点，一向都能找准位置……  
这下是……诚心诚意的吧？想从乐六脸上看出端倪是不大可能了，王师毅只是没想过，居然能在这冰天雪地之中、与乐六成了同路之人，一起去救马菡中。  
当然这也不是乐六自己乐意去的，他不过是跟……王师毅心中五味杂陈，转转脑筋，又忽地卡住——这是撞了什么邪，驱尸乐六居然能放下架子，追着他所谓的“玩意儿”四处乱跑，居然还主动要帮忙！  
……不过，他不是从河沙门一直追到此地了吗？  
王师毅心上隐约有些热乎乎的感觉，并不真切；他脚下大步流星，甩开乐六，是要尽早找到马菡中他们。  
“你不听我的？”乐六觉得他的举动不可思议，“不管你救人还是寻宝，直接往朔人那边去就是自投罗网，我带你找条路，绝不会被朔人找到。”  
这话说的，生怕王师毅不理他似的。过去在安德，王师毅并不觉得他是如此耐不住寂寞的人，现在竟然这般紧张，紧张一个玩意儿的安危……  
“先找到淮印说的那个岔口，”王师毅没有为乐六不易察觉的情绪停下，不能耽误一点时间，“然后怎么走，都听你的。”  
跟那清延或者其他朔人相比，至少有一件事是明确的——  
如今乐六不会害他。  
要是再跟马菡中再跟其他武林正道中人相比……王师毅想起方才一救醒淮印听到的话，便不比了，他担心答案还是一样的。  
“等等，朔人给你的那什么防寒的药，快吃掉。”乐六步步紧跟，突然命令道。  
“现在还好，等等再说。”王师毅撇开这些无关紧要的事情，那语气，过后想想，就跟小时候被父母逼着练功读经时敷衍的语气一样。  
血骨一脉相连，仿佛血脉相连，在他还不知觉的时候，他便能将对方当作至亲之人。  
只是被救人的事冲昏了头脑，一时半会儿还不乐意承认罢了。


	83. Chapter 83

83

 

山越往高处越寒，大雪山尤甚，即便服下凌风草，王师毅也有点顶不住。  
乐六倒一副自在的模样，从发现剑匣起，终于行到王师毅前面探路。他的感觉本就比常人敏锐，再有那看不见的丝线帮忙，像是布下天罗地网，且行且探，一旦有些细微动静，便知前方有人。  
走上清延话里没有提及的路，乐六渐渐察觉人多起来——他们慢慢靠近了朔人的地盘。  
朔人到底有什么能耐，说实话，王师毅只认识一个清延，也只知道冰晶，外界传说纷繁复杂，不知哪个能信，还是不要与朔人打照面比较好。这难不倒乐六，山路上偶有动静，两人远避开来，不觉间山路急转直下，却不像是在山上，而仿佛落入谷中。  
“下面是山谷，有不少活人。”乐六说，“就是没有死人的迹象。”  
对驱尸人来说，新到一地，尚未摸清生人脾性，就该先待在住死人的地方，再探查出去；但朔人诡异，连乐六一时间都找不到坟场之类的处所，莫非是在地下极深的孔洞中？或者是远离朔人聚居地，放在别处？无论是哪一种，对乐六都很不利，毕竟他们是要救人，不离朔人近点，怎么找得到马菡中的线索？  
“如果没有坟地，你我如何藏身？”王师毅不禁问他，担心。  
乐六眼睛都不抬，自然而然道：“找块薄弱的地方，‘变’成坟地。”  
这话里的含义，王师毅一想就心惊：“不可！尚不知朔人意图，怎能滥杀？若只是误会……毕竟我们擅闯在先……”  
“命人伏击外人上供，能有什么误会？”乐六嗤之以鼻，“大约就是祭祀先祖的时日近了，缺了供品。”  
供品？这都什么时代了，怎能用活人做供品？王师毅知道上古生祭是寻常之事，可早就废止，江湖上大大小小的邪教近年也鲜有此事，这里的朔人居然会野蛮至此？  
不过……朔人世代居于此地，从不出世，自然也不必理会外界的世事常情……想起此事王师毅不免更加焦急，生怕晚了一步就……  
“你这玩意儿畏事，到时记得别阻着我，我不想也跟着做了供品。”乐六看他神情，自然明白他为何抗拒，但乐六不会抛开自己熟悉的老路。  
一正一邪，同路而行，这生杀大事仅凭一念之差，真较起劲来，两人都由不得对方独断。乐六不管王师毅的犹豫，边走边探，朔人既然在谷中居住，必定有几家弱势，他们二人拿下，做了据点，行事方便。  
若得空屋就更好了……乐六瞥着王师毅紧咬嘴唇的侧脸，忽然想道。  
“朔人若没有坟场，或许能寻到空置的房屋，总不会引人注意——胡乱杀人，怕在这里会惹来麻烦！”王师毅想了半天，才找到一句话，驱尸鬼手不在乎人命，可还是怕麻烦的，更何况对手是不知深浅的朔人。  
乐六听了不悦，随口说：“还不都是你惹来的。”说完手下不停，不再理他，直到二人渐渐深入，再找不到路绕过来往朔人，只得屏息躲藏。  
这种时候，乐六还好，王师毅身形健硕又带着兵器，长久躲着不是办法。看他那副模样，乐六总想这人要是能再灵活点，也不至于这么多麻烦，怀念起当初用钩子拴着他的时候……  
乐六心生一计。王师毅身上几处一阵钝痛，手脚忽地不听使唤了。  
“乐六！你……”“我牵你一会儿。”这样才舒服点，乐六悄声道，“别出声。”  
虽然现在因为白荧血，钩子挂不稳，可坚持一时半会儿还是比较方便的。乐六一动手指，熟悉的感觉便全在指尖苏醒过来，安德一别他都快忘记控着王师毅的触感了，连在河沙门的时候都无暇顾及，没能动动玩意儿，现在真是……  
看王师毅在他的操控下提起脚，乐六便睁开眼睛，竖起耳朵卯足劲，趁着附近朔人行动的盲点，奔了出去。  
他是不知道，他浑身上下都兴奋了起来。  
他也不知道，被他牵着的人有什么不同平时的反应。  
从他们入谷的路向内，沿途常有貌美异常如同清延一般的年轻男子女子，除此以外，此地与外界的村落并无不同。眼下未到中午，来往朔人也不知是去劳作还是为了他事，算不上人头攒动，乐六还避得过，即便是带着个王师毅也算灵巧，可终归要找到个去处。  
再过四个小院，有一处了无人气之地，在谷中高起的石堆上……乐六直奔的就是那里，应该是个空房子，陈设少，像是被废弃的一般。去那里不会撞上什么人，地面位置又高，可以观览全局，便于侦察，难得的好去处。  
朔人的山谷里几乎听不见什么响动，安静祥和，两人脚下稍稍重了，就会被突显出来。  
奇怪的地方。乐六在各地尸场混迹，听得满耳尸体的骚动，没有一处像这里这般静谧的。难不成朔人都是不死之人，不会留下尸体来？尽管不是没有可能，但现在暂时不能管这些了——平安到达乐六探查到的地方，进了屋，发现这屋子有点蹊跷，四壁平滑而无窗，只有房顶有窗，而三面墙上都是细细密密的小孔。  
这是朔人做什么用的？没有活人的踪迹，但也没有死人的；墙上小孔可以看到外面状况，但外面无法自小孔看进里面；地上是光洁的石面，细看竟是整块石砖，找不到接缝之处。  
难道此处与祭祀有关？  
乐六不怕犯了朔人忌讳，但这里别是将有人来的，让他动手。  
“……松开！”王师毅突然说。  
扭头看了看板着面孔的男人，乐六一时不知他怎么就来了火气。  
“即便钩子挂不住很快就会掉，你也现在就给我松开！”  
……这玩意儿，给他自由惯了，刚管束起来，就闹起脾气。乐六心里不平，想着就不按王师毅说的做，但手上还是撤了方才的钩子，因为他踪迹身上渐渐也有痛感，伤在皮肉深处。  
血骨一脉又来添乱。明明钩子挂在王师毅身上，但伤转了过来，反像乐六自己给自己挂钩子了。  
“看你刚才那笨样，没我牵着，你还真不会走动了。”乐六嘴上说着，但说了什么他也没往心里去；就看王师毅一副忍耐的神色，想发作，却又说不出别的话来，他又顺嘴问道，“还是你想我们都被发现了，被他们下到牢里寻人？”  
“乐六，刚才的事我就当没发生过。不要有下次。”乐六是不知道，被他这么控制住，王师毅深埋心里的往日记忆全都钻了出来，压都压不住，“我问你，你自从来大雪山，可曾感觉到冷过？”  
乐六不解地看他。  
“那好……这样——眼下在这山谷里，你觉得热吗？”王师毅又问。  
现在驱尸鬼手尚体会不出，雪山深处的这座山谷，究竟有什么诡秘之处，而王师毅倒是渐渐明白了……


	84. Chapter 84

84

 

传说大雪山里住着朔人，异美，异质，赤足踏冰，以雪充饥。  
如今真到了地方，王师毅才知道，以此处冷热，真是不必穿鞋，更不需要像他们在山上时披着厚重的皮毛外衣，只要两件单薄衣衫便能过活。  
在雪山之中，竟有这样的地方，全不见冰雪，令人一时间无法转换，热得不知如何是好。  
“热？”乐六在看他，上下打量，先前在雪山上他因为寒冷难耐而服了清延给的药，现在怎么会热——这是驱尸人的迟钝，凝凝露浇灌长大，体液异常，大部分感官敏锐，而冷热转换快了，就难以分辨，来到雪山更是一片混乱。  
“你感觉不到？”王师毅实在忍受不了，层层脱下衣物，“那你刚才带着我走时看见路边朔人了吗？看见他们穿着什么吗？”  
他们的衣装就像他在河沙门春夏交替之时的打扮。  
“……山谷下有地热？”经他提醒，乐六也回想起特异之处。  
“不管是什么，看来朔人传说不假。”一阵折腾，王师毅身上剩下两层，想想若再脱就只有内衫，他端坐下来，定神压下长期冰寒之后突来的燥热感，“而且外面来往的朔人……似乎都是差不多岁数的青年？”男女均有，看起来并无问题，可细想一下，似乎怪了点，全不见孩童、壮年或是老年人……与其他城镇村落有天壤之别。  
当然不能排除只是他看见的朔人太少，可街道上的场面放在王师毅心里翻覆着思索，越发怪异。  
而且这地面的石头……自从他坐了下来，便发现整块石板都热乎乎的，仿佛地下有炉灶在烧似的，时有火焰燎在他身上，根本无法平心处之。  
不能坐着。王师毅起身，在房中踱了几圈，走到角落，贴着墙上的小孔往外看去，想看清附近会不会有人经过，将他的疑惑一一证实。  
“按你的意思，说不定是我在这儿找不到坟地的原因。”乐六沉默许久，突然说道，“朔人根本就是不老不死的奇人。”  
这太离谱了吧？王师毅不敢相信。若是不老不死，那难道此处没有幼童？又或是说，千百年来此处的人群就根本没有变动过？  
想起住在落文口的清延，想起清延外在看似少年和说话时却像个长辈的矛盾之处，倒还真有几分可能……  
不知这样的朔人，究竟有没有弱点，不会是根本杀不死的吧？  
“若真如此，你准备怎么对付？”王师毅远远见有人走过去，细看，确实跟先前所见相差无几。  
“有什么难的？不老不死的人其实已与尸体无异，有时还比尸体更迟钝些。”乐六笑道，“寻到他们的弱点，破起来比你杀我尸阵简单。  
“说到这事，我还没问过——马菡中的兵器都是什么材料？下回借两件给我看看？”  
在河沙门因马菡中带着兵器及时赶到，斩了连在尸体上的丝线，才退了乐六，那时的事情王师毅还记忆犹新，怎么今日提起，王师毅反成了乐六的同谋一般，要帮着乐六做事？  
王师毅不语，乐六继续说：“你也没从马菡中那里套出话来？真是稀奇之物，我看他那材料比冰晶有用，他却非要来这地儿涉险……”  
“乐六，”王师毅不想再听下去，打断了他，“如今你我到底什么关系？”  
乐六觉得问题怪：“还会跟过去不同？”  
“王师毅早逃出了安德，早不是你的玩意儿了。”摇了摇头，却没有看他，王师毅真不知道该如何说服这个乐老六，“你怎么还当我能被你牵扯，能被你左右？”  
即便是眼下我们俩一同涉险，也不是驱尸鬼手与他的人偶，或敌或友暂且不论，总不该是原先那样的关系。  
就算有血骨一脉，那至少我们二人一伤俱伤一亡俱亡，也会同过去不同。  
你却好像什么都没有改变过一样……  
房中宁静了片刻，乐六才发出声音。  
“我没变，你没变，谈什么改变。”他说，“你觉得不同？不是过去我那玩意儿了？先想想你自己哪儿不一样了吧……”  
这是什么道理？！自从认识了乐六，王师毅就在他那里听到不知多少歪理邪说，眼前这一个，是他最难懂的。  
“不过我看你也没什么变化啊，”乐六说着，仔细地看了看靠在墙角的王师毅，“自从进了这地方，你的手你的脚都在做什么？抖得那么厉害……”  
自从方才在地面上热得坐不住又站起来，王师毅确实有些不知所措，只是自己都没有意识到，手脚都在难以控制地颤动着。  
这是怎么回事？王师毅连忙停下不由自主的手足，可越是如此越觉焦躁；急着救人却毫无头绪是一方面，北地互遇温暖之境又是一方面，最难解释的是，他的身体里热腾腾的，像是渐渐燃起一簇火焰，把四肢百骸烧得透彻，又干又痒……  
不该是内火旺的季候……王师毅想甩脱身上的感觉，时不时皱紧眉头闭目静心，但毫无效用。  
猛然发现，不觉间，乐六竟不声不响地来到他身边。  
“你说你觉得热？”沙哑的声音从王师毅面颊上扫过，令人缩了缩脖子，“确实该如此——你王师毅以为断了与我那些联系抹抹脸就能在武林正道中另做他人了？也不想想自己本来是个什么东西……”  
乐六那手指覆在他身上，自上而下，轻颤着的指腹隔着衣服都能跟他燥热的身体擦出明火来。  
“这么久都没有碰你，憋到现在，你也该热了。”  
一听这话，王师毅懂了他的意思，抬手就摸到清延给的刀，要抵御乐六的恶意。  
但乐六早有准备，快他一步，将刀按了回去。  
“既是玩意儿，就乖乖做个玩意儿。”乐六说着，一手猛地抬起将王师毅的颈部抵在墙上令人动弹不得，另一手蹭在他的下半身，前后来回游动，“屁股都没擦干净，就想重新做男人了？”


	85. Chapter 85

85

 

久违了的举动，起初令王师毅愣了愣神，可很快，他意识到自己不再是过去在安德那个受制于人的玩意儿了。  
……凌风草！  
只要想清楚这个，他便不会迷惑。尚且自由的手猛力反抽出刀来，刀刃从乐六的手腕上蹭过，即刻绽出血色。  
既然没有钩子，没有白荧血，驱尸乐六不是什么不能战胜的妖物——王师毅心上咬定，大刀逼近颈边的手臂，即便乐六不怕伤口，可也知道避着痛。  
一等乐六松懈，王师毅便逃出了几步，挥刀与乐六对峙起来。  
“……你倒抓住我那短处了……”乐六看着新添的伤口，脸上神情不变，并不关心拿了兵器的男人有什么打算，只是盯紧伤口上渐渐泛开的青紫淤痕——王师毅手上那把是清延给的刀，本来用来对付朔人，没想到先在他这里开了口子。  
王师毅也看见了那伤，就跟刚到落文口时的一样，冰晶诡秘之极，不知还会留下什么恶果。他能够觉察自己的犹豫，但他不能对乐六放松警惕，像这种好了伤疤忘了疼的家伙，大概一早忘记自己在甫戎山断崖上是个什么模样，如今竟能摆得出在安德那种高高在上的脸。  
人前人后都唤他“玩意儿”暂且不提，落到今日还想把他当玩意儿来使用，恬不知耻。  
“方才在外面是我一时疏忽，你以为你现在空手能敌得过我？”王师毅紧握刀柄，在朔人的地盘上不能高声叫骂，但气势不能短，“我体内燥热必是因为抗寒的凌风草，与你与我与过往那些不堪的事情绝无联系！”  
说着，乐六那边却无多大反应，依旧看着伤，手指轻敲在小臂上，像是不理会王师毅的话。  
咬了咬牙，被抚过下体的感觉还残留在身上，随着憋闷在体内的热气爬遍全身，王师毅尽力甩开，死死瞪着对面的人：“先前我还当你知道收敛，以为你有所悔过，原来你还是安德那个驱尸狂魔——你我走了这一路，是该说清楚的时候了！”  
“……你要如何说清？”乐六总算看了看他，“真会挑着时机，都到了地方，不跟我盘算如何救人，就想着拆伙……怎么为了我这事，你连舅舅的事情也不管了？”  
无赖。  
不，乐六说的才是正理，可是王师毅经过刚才那一出，万万不敢与乐六再待在一处了。  
白荧血和血骨一脉，还有此次追上雪山的事情，王师毅本以为乐六已不是过去那个乐六，说不定假以时日就能令人另眼相待了……可惜，不过是王师毅为自己图方便，想要省事地抹去过去那些——想得太好，痴人说梦，怎么都轮不到他来断言乐六品性……  
“凌风草，是有可能，但内燥之人也少有你这般反应的。”乐六的视线仿佛定在他的下身，提点他那里不应有的情状，“既然无寒可抗，那也只觉得热些，精神不到你那边去，否则其他朔人吃了，要如何在此久住？”  
“人人各有不同，或与内功有关，凭什么断定这就是我……”王师毅说不出过去乐六用来描绘他生性放荡的词，想了想又问，“你可曾听清延说这药有多久的效用？”  
“没听过。怎么？怕是在此久了撑不住，露出什么本性不想给我看见？”乐六扯动嘴角，眼神看不明晰，但话里有他一贯的鄙夷。  
要是药效太长，王师毅真不知道自己还要在这里熬多久；但如果药效短了，即便是找到马菡中逃出去再找冰晶，说不定到了地方就失效，耽误事情。  
事前没料到朔人之地竟会如此，如今陷入两难之境……王师毅猛地想起，马菡中他们大约也吃了这药，早他们一天来此，不知会不会有什么煎熬。  
得快点了。举着刀，与顽固不化的乐六保持距离，王师毅心里清楚什么才是首位，可身体异状令人无法思索办法。  
“……你可找到他们了？”“我一直在找，你满意了？”乐六不动声色，但手指确是不停，眼不可观八方，但驱尸鬼手有他的法子，“不然我们擒几个朔人试试，要是有这里的人，办事方便多了。”  
“不可！”乐六的“擒”可不是好事，王师毅断不能允诺；此次马菡中也是疏忽，没有在路上留下可循之迹，可能是太过仓促，要不便是朔人极难对付。  
即便有乐六相助，也不能冒险。  
“你既是要做你的正道，那我便不管了，”乐六左右不是，指尖一收，又来回抚摸那腕间的伤口去，“你来个正道的法子，看看能不能偷到他们朔人的宝贝。”  
乐六在笑话他们，明明做的不是光明正大的事情，却还要正道的颜面。  
王师毅也觉可笑，但事已至此，他总有要坚持的东西，不能被这等妖邪耻笑。  
“整日整日地抗着我，披着那副堂堂正正的脸面，还真当你是从前河沙门那个王师毅？”乐六前面也是被他激怒，尽管被一刀划得稍稍平静，但他就是容不下王师毅跟他摆脸色，“旁人怎么议论你的，你不是没听到吧？哪个说的话能比我说的好些，你尽管跟了他去，我也不用认你这玩意儿。”  
乐六说的是真话，可用他那口气那尊容说出来，就是会惹着王师毅最痛最恨的地方。都警告过乐六了，他还如此，王师毅也不管眼下情况，挥刀冲过去，要与他一拼高下。  
这次乐六防备着，不能再中一招，见他一抬脚，手上有的丝线在面前展开，刹那间便成了铁壁铜墙，待对面猛烈的一刀砍上去，纹丝不动，还将王师毅投来的气劲都转了方向。  
这一刀，王师毅吃了亏，被乐六那变化多端的线反弹回去，一身的力气都化作巨扇，将他自己扇了回去，后背狠狠砸到墙上——这墙是屋里唯一没有小孔的那面，接了王师毅，竟被震得摇晃起来。  
屋里每个石头每块砖瓦的细微动静，令乐六敏锐地察觉异样之处。  
“……你！有本事你弃了那些……”“嘘。”乐六示意一招颓败的王师毅不要出声，“让我看看。”  
“乐六！不准再靠近一步……”王师毅见他靠近，亮起大刀，左手在背后墙面上一撑——人没站起来，却更往后倒了。  
王师毅扶了个空。  
原先是墙的位置退后了，露出一条幽暗的小道来。


	86. Chapter 86

86

 

“果然这屋里藏了东西。”乐六隐约觉得此处别有洞天，不想竟是如此简易的密道。墙面旋转，看来是可以从内外推动的机关；随着密道开启，里面渐渐飘出一阵奇异的气味，不似寻常药草，却也不带泥土与石块的感觉。  
“进去走走？说不定我找不到的人就在里面。”将指向王师毅的刀尖推到一边，乐六挑起眉毛，引着他与自己同去。  
居然有密道？王师毅决计想不到，误打误撞，竟能找到朔人的秘密。尽管可能与马菡中他们并无关系，但总比与乐六一起被躲在斗室之中形如困兽好上万倍——说不清楚的事情，硬逼着他人同自己在这一时半刻间理出头绪，强人所难。  
或许对乐六来说，是不值得议论的事情。王师毅用刀指着乐六，其实是将刀刃抵在自己心上，逼着他自己吧。  
对乐六不能不防，即便不会危害性命，可刚才那种事情王师毅不想再遇上一次。紧握着刀起身，王师毅步入密道时不禁看了看那边的新伤，看来这刀还是能派上些用场的。  
此次来雪山，随身带着的火石之类的东西都在马菡中那边，如今没有一星半点亮光；不过也好，朔人一旦有什么禁忌，不会随意触犯，更何况乐六自有探路之法。抹黑走了几步，脚底有下行之感，像是向地下行进。  
“这密道对面会是什么地方？”若是地牢，那还真是歪打正着。  
“觉着像……”乐六声音极低，仿佛是压在他耳边飘进来的，只有他一人听得清晰，“我常去的地方。”  
难道是墓室？进谷时乐六怎么都找不到坟地，原来是在地下吗？王师毅不是驱尸人没有冒犯他人先祖的兴趣，胸中鼓动着几乎转身就走，可刚扭过头去，手腕就被人抓住。  
“里面绝无死人。可不知为何，跟墓穴的气息极为相似。”乐六明明说的是“像”，这玩意儿却自作主张，着实让人不快。  
不过，忘了自己本事直接出手拦他的乐六，更是让自己不快的原因。  
冰冷的指尖贴在微烫的皮肤上，令王师毅头皮一紧，舒服了片刻，可又立即意识到那是谁，猛地甩开。  
“没有死人？那看来是有活人了。”顺着乐六的话说道，王师毅掩下慌乱。  
“说是活人……也不对。”乐六难得犹豫，低哑的声音里带着难耐的兴奋，“有点意思，待我去看看究竟。”  
朔人到底藏了什么东西能诱起驱尸鬼手的好奇？还记得当初乐六玩腻了死人得到活人王师毅的时候那兴味盎然的模样，如今要是又有了比活人更有趣玩具，说不定他就根本不需要整日盯着这个“玩意儿”了，到时除了血骨一脉，两人就不必再有什么关系了。  
……也不错……王师毅想到此处，抖擞了精神，开始盼望密道尽头的东西。一路向下的通道摸索了许久，乐六猫下腰来，王师毅也同他一样，进入更窄小的地方。这密道倒不像江湖上常有的机关重重之地，除了地势不一，还算是通途大道，只不过四周昏暗难辨罢了。  
大概连通的并不是什么事关重大之地，又或许是朔人在地下用的寻常通道。王师毅想到这些，平心静气许多。  
只是乐六……他为何这么在乎密道另一边的东西？  
自半人高的屈曲甬道爬了不远，乐六手底一空，到了开阔之地。此处似乎是间不小的岩室，眼前虽是黑暗，但室内几处都藏着照明之物，方便得很。  
而且此地，好像住满了人。  
“等等。”王师毅一落地还没迈出步子就被乐六叫住，不敢妄动；乐六没什么足音，只能觉察到他似从面前经过，就再不知他方位了。  
这里面有什么？王师毅忍不住伸手，沿着自己爬下的道口边石壁抹去，略有凹凸不平，但似乎经过外力打磨……而且有的地方还被凿空，里面不知道存放着什么……  
室内缓缓亮了起来，角落里有柔暖的灯火渐明，是乐六发现其中玄机。王师毅越过室中高耸至顶的巨大石柱看见四处张望的乐六，这里的东西果然能引走他的全部注意力。  
这地下室内全是人。  
石壁凹陷，石柱中空，一层一层，像是书架一般，层层都躺着人——这么粗略估计，一间石室里有着近百人。  
这些都是……活人？王师毅走近身旁的石壁缝隙，细看躺着的是位绝美的年轻女子，必是朔人；她像是陷入安稳的沉睡之中，不会因王师毅的靠近而惊醒过来。  
死亡一般的睡眠，所以这里会有死的气息，能够吸引乐六。  
“……他们在干嘛？”王师毅看了其中不少人，看起来都是差不多年纪；以现在的时间，又不该是在睡觉；若是中了什么毒物或是遭受某种武功的伤害，也不会如此安详了。朔人对南边的人们来说，一直是个谜，如今即便是见过朔人，王师毅觉得他们依旧难测，左思右想，一时也忘记先前困扰他浑身上下的热气……  
对，这里很热，比外面更热一些。王师毅这才察觉石室的特异之处，有点像夏季闷热，皮肤上略有湿意，令他体内的躁动愈发明显；而这些朔人住在此处竟丝毫不觉。  
王师毅想着，离朔人们远了一点，生怕他们中会有人突然醒来，发现被人闯入的事情，惹下麻烦。  
“他们当然是在这里睡觉啊，”不知觉间，乐六已来到他身后，忽地答道，“恐怕我们刚才是从他们的出口进来的。”  
出口？密道的门确是两面可推，但，何以判断？王师毅看满脸悠然自得的乐六，一副弄清所有道理的模样。  
乐六苍白的手指自他眼前掠过，指着来路上方的岩壁，那里似乎有个模糊的图案，看上去像两只凤鸟。  
“那个标记代表上古时因神之力而重生——我们那边的墓穴里都是这么用的。”这可都是驱尸人精通的，“等这里的人醒了，必定要从我们来的密道出去。”  
“重生”？这意味着什么？难道这些朔人已经死去，而在此等待重生的机会？  
这不是妖人邪魔能有的本领，要是乐六所说属实，那朔人可以说是神了。王师毅不信有这样的事情，先前只觉得朔人不会老去，如果连死亡都无法侵袭他们……那要想从他们手里夺回马菡中，还有什么胜算？  
攥着手里刀，或许用这样的刀剑就会有所不同。王师毅的视线中是乐六的手指，惨白的肤色上隐隐有些青紫的印记，那是这把刀的“功劳”……  
果然血骨一脉不会将乐六受的伤害转给他。  
冰晶刀刃带来的伤害，王师毅从未体会到后患，只能看见，从马菡中身上，或是从乐六身上。不知会对身体影响到什么程度……这么想着，王师毅才发现，原先还说要让清延给乐六治疗，可去了清延那边就为自己的事忘了，延误了伤情。  
王师毅又不能直接问乐六感觉，他们之间不该是这种熟稔的关系，但那伤出现在他眼前的时候，他就是忍不住，紧紧盯着，好像只要他这样看伤势就会好转似的。  
不由自主，他发现自从在雪山与乐六照面，他就被那虚无缥缈的血骨一脉拖着，急坠而下，竟把罪该万死的妖魔当成跟自己有关的人了，分不清善恶。  
强令自己闭上眼睛，乐六总算是不见了。救人的情势令人急躁，谷中热度令人急躁，这个乐六也令人急躁。朔人是生是死，是神是仙，这石室里的情景都与王师毅无关。  
快找到马菡中。


	87. Chapter 87

87

 

大步迈开，王师毅甩开指着顶部还准备炫耀一番的乐六，径自贴墙琢磨起来。这些石床层层叠叠，看似密不透风，但乐六他们的来路是出口，必定有什么入口。  
“那这些人是从何处进来的？”仅凭一己之力似乎有些困难，王师毅想起乐六判断的依据，抬起头来，想从高处的岩壁纹路上分辨一个相对的图案。  
环顾四周，除了有两只凤鸟在上的出口，就再不见通道了。室中如书架般载着朔人身体的巨大石柱通天，顶端均有花纹环绕，似乎是东南西北四方，唯独缺个中心的……  
“对，入口就在那儿。”乐六知道他在看什么地方，“那条道不能从室内开启。”  
也就是说，现在除了回到那间满是孔洞的小屋，他们无路可走了？王师毅有种失败的颓然感，满心以为可以甩脱先前的窘境，不想又是扑了个空。  
捏紧拳头垂着脑袋，王师毅不管仍在原地的乐六，回到来处——沉睡的朔人们令气氛诡秘不已，加上一个目露精光的驱尸乐六，王师毅不愿继续待下去。  
可乐六不走，轻踏着脚下石面，碎步向深处挪着。  
王师毅既决心不理他了，抬腿单膝跪在甬道口说：“既然你找到新鲜玩意儿了，便别再跟过来，反正你也不缺我这一个了。”  
“你这是妒忌了？”乐六头也不抬，冷不防道。  
“胡说！”猛地回过头来，乐六正站在石室当中，明明是室内光亮最少的地方，却远远就能看见目光熠熠，那眼神，居然是难得放在王师毅身上的，“你我本就不该同行，是你非要跟上来……与我何干！”  
话一出口，王师毅又后悔了，怎么看都像是恼羞成怒。  
“你出去了，准备如何找人？”乐六早不在意王师毅这些逞能之语，依旧点踏着脚下。  
“不仗着你的本事，怎么都好！即便是被朔人抓了，至少也跟舅舅一同受难，几人一起想，总有逃出去的办法。”从一开始跟着乐六救人就是个错误，王师毅都不知自己是被什么影响了才会跟了这一路而不及时改正回来。  
没错，他是心软了，他是被血骨一脉打动了，竟想过跟乐六和解，忘却过去此人加在他身上、加在武林众人身上的罪行；他竟然会以为因为血骨一脉乐六就成了个改邪归正之人，仿佛恶狼也有了善心一般。  
一切不过是因为，他是乐六觉得稀罕的“玩意儿”罢了。如今要是出了个更稀罕的，那乐六在他面前也会做回驱尸鬼手，跟赤目血魔一样的恶人。  
莫名的悲愤与苍凉，竟像是大漠烈风起黄沙绕身而去，不论如何处之，终究是憾事。  
不能再与乐六独处。王师毅定下决心。  
“我都找到你舅舅去向了，还急着要走？”  
乐六放话拦他。  
既已说出要凭自己的本事，王师毅自然不会回头。  
“你倒决绝，可惜不大聪明。”乐六又道，嘴上不说服他了。  
王师毅就听背后一声响动，虽不算大，但也震得石壁轻颤。卡在甬道中，他真不知道乐六又做了什么，没有乐六的解说，教人心中疑惑，和着他身上不断冒出来的热气，搅得人焦虑不已。  
他……想回去看看……不看乐六，至少看看那石室里发生了什么状况……或许真有办法找到马菡中……  
现在不是一时赌气的时候。仿佛说服了自己，王师毅退了回去，就见乐六立在中央，而地面上是个能通过一人的不规则的地洞。  
乐六他，怎么弄出来的？王师毅顿觉自己低估了这人的本领，但就是不愿再与乐六多说话了。  
“这回总算有点死人的味道了……”乐六自言自语，惊得王师毅一阵凉意，不管乐六便下了地洞，生怕自己晚了一步。  
这地洞原本就在石室下面，兴许是用薄土与石块掩起，被乐六寻着了。久无人至，王师毅一进去便觉喘不过气来，可又不知哪儿弥散着一阵陌生的香气，诱人深入。  
越向下行，土石中的热力越炽，王师毅就觉自己口鼻之间的气息愈发烫热，惹得他无法多想地洞的另一边究竟是什么，全被沸腾的呼吸吞没了。  
不该一时畏寒就服下清延给的药，至少也得挨到收藏冰晶之地……真是添乱！王师毅就想起当时情景，也不知乐六安的什么心，鼓动他吃药，就好像是知道朔人之地燥热一般，现在看来满是恶意。  
地洞里过了一段距离，不见天日久了王师毅无从判断，只觉脚下有所变化，可不见光亮。这时背后又是乐六的手伸过来，越过他，轻推了什么东西。  
“这条道藏得不错。”乐六声音明明是冷的，言语间又没什么气息，但王师毅耳边不由被他触动，瑟缩到一侧。  
洞外幽光，面前像石盾似的物件挪到一旁，便是一番新天地了。  
外面似乎有……木制的栅栏？在洞里看不分明，根根木柱间的宽窄均匀，让王师毅想起寻常牢狱中的景象。  
若是牢房……那马菡中他们确有可能就在此地！王师毅心上一喜，就要跃出洞外一看究竟，不想肩膀整个被背后乐六揽着，禁锢在洞中，不让动弹。  
“你……”“别急着出去，仔细听。”极低的声音，乐六不让他出声，外面有异。  
……那是什么？定了定神，王师毅听得见，洞口不远处有人。  
但是……那些异样的响动……他知道是谁，他也知道是什么，可他从未听过也从未见过旁人的事，他所能想起的情欲之举，都是在安德的那些不堪回忆……  
和身后这个男人……  
“他们肯定不乐意你现在出去……”乐六贴在他耳边轻声道，“你要是好奇，我们悄悄看看？”


	88. Chapter 88

88

 

自从认识到凌风草在这山谷中能给人添上难以启齿的作用，王师毅就想过马菡中他们的，毕竟多待了一日，情况可能严重一点……如今算是给了他个明白，连舅舅也屈服于药性了。  
只是不知外面这是同谁一起……  
马与之？王师毅想到了，但不敢细想。  
“……我要出去看看！”尽管觉察不到乐六的气息，可光是那声音缠着他，他就难以稳坐此地，挣扎起来，“若是舅舅被药迷乱心神……我得帮他！”  
“帮他？怎么帮？”乐六与王师毅挤在一起，就觉得这具身体越发烫热，像别人入冬后喜欢用的炉子似的，即便他本身不怕冷，靠近了也会舒服，“那么不是有人正在帮吗？”  
要是马与之……那可就完了！这孩子是舅舅徒弟，被舅舅当自己孩子养大的……要是……  
管他们逃不逃得出去，王师毅不想看到今后舅舅悔恨一生的模样！“那能叫帮吗！是这药害了他们，这事儿过去，你叫他们怎么过得去！”王师毅可不能受这邪魔外道的影响，乱了别人的礼法，双手都伸到洞口边缘了，又被乐六根根掰了回来。  
可恶！刚才为了进地洞收了刀，现在一副半倚在乐六怀里的落魄样子，心里想起外面的事情便是一阵尴尬，自己也是僵在那里犹豫起来。  
乐六向来细致，看出他的犹豫不决，手劲渐渐松缓：“你出去有什么用？先想想你自己的事……”  
乐六说的王师毅之事，是说他身上的凌风草效用，可听在王师毅的耳朵里就不一样了。  
身体一颤，他记起过去在安德的事情了。尽管那时王师毅的意识已经模糊，可大致的情况他还是明白的。小妹带着武林中人追到安德追到韩府上，一个不慎，便看见了他在乐六身下的模样。  
必定是要传出去的，即便对方不是驱尸鬼手，被江湖上舌尖翻覆往来，最终就落下他如今这个下场。  
且不论今日外面的是谁，若马菡中他们知道被人看见，总是不好……看见的人是王师毅，也不会是好事。  
王师毅收回双手来，屏息等待外面的情事有个暂告段落的时候。  
压抑而炽烈的喘息声，虽然不在洞口下方，可在牢内游荡着钻进这条不易发现的暗道中来，像是停在王师毅身边不走了似的。不能听，更不能去看，但这样一时半会儿的哪里想得起找点办法把耳朵堵上，只能僵在原处。痛苦里满是藏不住的舒服，渐渐能听出是马菡中的音调，令王师毅更加焦躁，不禁想起当初王清凌在安德看到他时的想法……  
不，肯定不同，小凌那时看到是敬爱的大哥被引人仇恨的邪魔玩弄，胸中满满的都是愤怒；而现在，现在舅舅跟马与之的事，听着听着，他都说不出个好坏来的。  
……也许，也许不是马与之，是其他的什么人——若是如此，那岂不是跟小凌看到的他与乐六没什么区别！王师毅心惊，要是马与之根本就是被关在别处，而马菡中是被其他人趁虚而入……  
按捺不住，王师毅向前挪了挪身体。这次乐六倒没阻止他，任由他紧贴着洞口，悄悄蹭到石头外围张望。  
一边被石盾挡着，视野有限，可王师毅还是能看见马菡中那张被金色面具覆着的侧脸：下巴埋在紧绷的手臂后面，晃动一阵接着一阵；他忽地张口咬上自己手腕，仿佛无法承受一般，嗓子里是野兽般的呜咽。  
王师毅绝不会想到有一天他能目睹长辈这般模样，不止心上震动，连几乎嵌进石头的手指都在颤抖。  
那种时刻的每一种感觉，王师毅都感同身受，足以激起他碎散在身体里的每一段记忆。  
那，他身后那人是谁？快要沉溺进去了，王师毅用尽一切办法也要甩开这些可怕的感觉，壮起胆子更进一步想要看个清楚……  
“师傅，师傅……”少年深陷欲念的轻叹声传来，王师毅禁不住一个激灵，缩了回来，不敢再看下去了。  
果真是马与之。自从来了雪山，所有的事情都距它们原本的位置越走越远，可王师毅束手无策，连思索个解决之法，都不可能。  
乐六的手在他身上，一动不动，可正是一动不动，才最令人恐惧。先前为了阻止王师毅动作，乐六硬和他挤在只能容得下一人的洞窟里，半边身体都架在他身上，熟悉的交叠之感，熟悉的重量，熟悉的冰冷身体……  
这是王师毅最熟悉的身体，而这身体的主人也最熟悉他。  
一定是被这地牢中粘腻的气息感染了，一定是因为完全陌生的舅舅令他也陌生起来，一定是。王师毅不断说服自己，可全部的思虑几乎都钻到乐六那只手所在的地方去了，惹得后腰上热意一股股涌来，似乎是他们越往地下深处探索凌风草越来劲儿。  
过去只有从乐六那儿得到痛感的机会，而他在痛感里渐渐习惯身体诡秘的反应。可现在，乐六的手停在那儿，只是轻轻地落在自己身上，没有疼痛，没给他任何不同寻常的感觉。  
可王师毅从未应付过眼下的情景。他趴在朔人山谷热气腾腾的地道之中，为了乐六一只纹丝不动的手，兴奋得无法克制。  
“……”王师毅想集中精神，忘却那只手的存在，即使为此要倾听马菡中他们令人窘迫的响动，他也要先甩脱乐六给他的影响——可是眼下前有狼后有虎，进退都不是，无论哪一边，都只会让他更加焦躁。  
他甚至都记起了乐六将他身后秘处猛地撑开的瞬间……难以相信这还是他王师毅，紧皱眉头，嘴唇被牙齿困住，他几乎将马菡中的事情抛在脑后，周身只剩下乐六所碰触的地方。  
“……滚开。”憋了半天，王师毅从牙缝里挤出两个字来。  
乐六却没有动静，连疑问或是应声都没有。  
“离我远点！”这回王师毅是恼怒了，他总觉得乐六是故意的，带着最可怕的邪念，将他引入极深的陷阱之中。  
那只手终于滑下去了一点，但终究没有离开。  
“可恶……”王师毅再管不了外面的人到底是什么处境，脑袋一热就打算拉开架势跟乐六翻脸，不想话没说完，那手突然离开了。  
像是飘走的，连点痕迹都没留下。  
“你说你这样怎么去帮他们？”乐六出声了，那声音，似乎离王师毅的耳朵越来越近了，“玩意儿，趁我还有耐心，求我帮帮你吧？”


	89. Chapter 89

89

 

驱尸人的指尖点上了王师毅的背脊。  
“你！”不敢相信眼下什么场合什么地方乐六居然能这么问他，王师毅自己都能感觉到怒气冲到额上，青筋暴起，“滚！快滚！”  
其实他早明白，乐六怎么会受他的威胁……即使王师毅放开喉咙高声叫骂，那骂的也不是乐六。  
——他骂的是会被乐六轻易影响甚至陶醉其中的王师毅！  
乐六这家伙是谁？是害他脱离正轨，被武林弃置，恶名远播的罪魁祸首，怎么落到现在，乐六似乎成了给他性命的再造之神，一副施舍的嘴脸，又来强迫他做出这种事情？！  
王师毅心中恶狠狠地念着，身体却在长久的燥热之后隔着衣服得了点凉爽的抚慰，贪恋起来，在狭窄的土石之间颤动，止不住的心神荡漾。  
“……放开……”乐六的手没有向下，渐渐爬上他的后颈——一贴上露在外面的肌肤，突兀的凉意令王师毅仰起脑袋，本想阻止乐六的手，却把喉头绷直了送到对方手中，一个疏忽，冰冷的灵物便钻进衣领里去。  
在安德时乐六也试过，不用钩子挂着，王师毅是个怎么样的玩意儿，那身体又是怎么样会向男人献媚的。密闭在斗室中，浸淫在肉欲里，王师毅会有那般反应也就罢了，现在可好，忘了安德这么久，身体习惯得很，样样都记得。  
腰间软弱无力，连向前向后挪动身体的气力都不复存在，却又懂得起劲儿地往乐六的手指尖上凑过去……  
可恶！王师毅握不紧拳头，但他总不能任由乐六在此地对他为所欲为……  
可恶……王师毅迷惑不已，能对挑起他潜藏的欲望如此执着的乐六，到底在想些什么……  
马菡中跟乐六从没什么关联，跟着王师毅跑这一趟，他全凭本能，每时每刻心里只有一个念头，跟上王师毅；起初还是潜行，当在山崖上一时不良于行没有办法遮掩了，他觉得也不用躲避什么，心里如何想就如何做，紧紧跟着，空荡荡的胸口才不会时不时涌上阵阵痛意。  
这玩意儿……不会是有心疾吧？乐六挑着眉毛，转念又觉得不对，这些病症，血骨一脉可不会转过来。  
那只能是他自己的事情。乐六一路上盯着王师毅的背影，身上不再疼了，胸口也不再疼了，过去的场面似乎渐渐在二人之间苏醒。  
乐六动了动手指，想要占据这具鲜活的肉体，像他过去所作的那样。  
可是乐六又记起，过去的每一次，他好像都是因难以命名地怒火而起，又因难以命名的怒火结束——而这一次，他看着眼前王师毅的身体，心中一片平静。  
他只不过是想占据他而已。  
不，玩意儿明明一直是他的玩意儿，不需要他多加证明，过去那些宣告主人权力一样的举动，都是因为玩意儿不断地挑战，不断地激怒他……但是如今并非如此了。  
乐六只是动了个最简单不过的念头。  
他记得那皮肉的触感，是死人身上不会有的；他不是头一回摸到温热的身体，死在他手上的人都曾有这样的时刻，可一碰到这个男人的，就像头一回遇见，令他忍不住碰第二次，第三次……  
跟现在一样。沿着王师毅的喉头滑下，指尖的那种温热的感觉跟过去没有区别，可不知道为何，这玩意儿说热。  
在乐六看来，肌肤上没有变化，那王师毅的“热”，便是体内的热，是他所不齿的情欲了。  
这个乐六不大明白，他一向不懂什么是情欲，即使曾一次又一次在这副身体里释放过粘腻的体液，他也不明白。当初见到谷角那庸医时，谷角对草溪驱尸人颇感兴趣，问了许多，其中就有关于这种问题。  
“你们凝凝露喝多了，那里出来的东西，也是不同的吧？”谷角笑着努嘴指向乐六下身，“该不会……一直都硬着的？”  
乐六行走江湖，在暗处，这事儿听得不少，只是从未想明白过。什么硬的软的，乐六一脸茫然，惹得谷角好事给他细细解说，但他都没往心里去过。  
直到遇上王师毅，拿到息虫，看见王师毅那因虫子侵入而剧烈收缩的穴口，乐六才想起谷角说的事情。  
所以才有后面的故事，所以才有眼下的情形。前面因为热，王师毅衣着单薄，乐六的手很快就钻进衣服里；王师毅胸口满是汗水，浑身都是，搀和了石洞里擦过的泥，一片混乱，乐六也不觉得脏污，细细地揉捏而过，就听着那人气息深重，闷在手中，不愿给人听见似的。  
他的玩意儿有气儿，是个活人，所以有这般身体。  
所以他才想占据这副身体。  
但乐六心想，这不是什么“情欲”。王师毅比别的玩具有趣，那便照他有趣的办法，一直留在身边，什么时候不再有这趣味了，再扔弃了也不迟。  
后来他知道，玩着玩着，无论如何，他也不愿扔下这玩意儿了，留着留着，他根本就离不开玩意儿了。  
既然如此，只要自己高兴，用了白荧血，用了血骨一脉，又如何？连谷角都劝过他慎重，可乐六在乎的东西从来就跟外人不同，不在乎的东西也是一样。留住王师毅便好，其余的，烦恼不到他。  
……尽管痛是痛了点。现在不比从前，可以把王师毅当死人一般玩个肆无忌惮，乐六刚下手重点，就想起血骨一脉的事情，他可不愿自己给自己找罪受。  
这下手势温柔，竟然生出怜惜的感觉，令王师毅迷惑不已。他身上热，乐六手冷，可正是如此，一双冷手在他身上掀起热潮，一股股地往嗓子涌来，又一股股往下体涌去。自从离了乐六，王师毅的分身就沉睡了去，没有过反应，这下被凌风草鼓动着，压在下面难耐得想要自己跳起来似的……  
或许，或许根本不是凌风草的缘故，而是这双手的主人。王师毅想。他不用睁开眼睛就能想象自己的模样，衣襟大敞地趴在那里，一身殷红的色彩，汗水和下身逐渐滴出来的液体几乎快要汇在一处，湿润了石洞里干燥的土块……  
而那冰凉的手像灵蛇一般钻进他的裤子里……  
却，却不照顾他身前哭泣的东西，攀进臀缝中了。  
王师毅想痛斥乐六，可话到嘴边，又咽了回去。他害怕这时思考好的话语跑出来就成了自己完全不认识的东西。  
他的身体早早地等着乐六更加深入。


	90. Chapter 90

90

 

鼻间满是短促的出气声，听上去就像快要哭出来一样，碎散而混乱。王师毅不知自己是什么时候重又吸气的，他的气息失去控制，带着肩膀一阵颤抖，连腰臀都跟着震动，轻夹着暂无动静的手指，引来乐六在他耳边低声轻笑。  
“饿得这么厉害……”声音磨着耳廓钻入，在脑袋里来回摇荡，“自己吞下去试试？”  
“乐！六……”你怎么敢！？王师毅齿缝里迸出两字，正怒不可遏，身后的手指突然狠狠压下，堵在穴口一转，他便不能再说下去，赶忙咬紧嘴唇，只留下“嘶”的响动。  
久未碰上异物，以为自己忘记了，可恨那里还记得清楚。不仅记得这般触感，更认识乐六的指尖，即便给他带来痛苦，也知道享受。王师毅的身体，就算逃脱了驱尸人的钩子，也逃不开自己带来的折磨。  
在安德度过那些时日，他已经被肉体之欲浸透，毫无返回与乐六相识之前的可能。  
不如给我个痛快……不，不能随随便便就这么屈服！王师毅来来回回地想着，矛盾的念头令他做不出别的反应，只有窄小的后穴随着呼吸悄悄开合，像是跃跃欲试，要舔乐六停在上面的指尖一般。  
可耻的举动。王师毅宁可将身体自腰下切断，也不愿纵容它如此。但如今他除了吞下呻吟捏紧拳头把脸藏进乐六看不见的臂间，下身的一切都无从管顾了。  
来到朔人的山谷，团团烈火烧在身上，眼下总算是让它们找到个熄灭的希望了。王师毅索性豁出去就应了乐六的话，支使后庭去找乐六去求他一番抚慰……  
可他还是王师毅，他做不出这样的事情。  
即使面对的是早把他看透的乐六。  
快要被冷静的手指逼疯了，王师毅渐渐察觉自己的双腿正不受控制地摩擦着凹凸不平的石壁，泛开一阵钝痛——可这依旧无法令他忘却乐六的存在。  
就像乐六说的那样，他真是饿得厉害。  
“……乐六……”心里空茫飘渺一片，只有欲焰四处燃烧，摇动王师毅的牙关，不知不觉间就松了，还流出声音来，叫着乐六的名字。  
不对，不是这样……王师毅听得见，原本设想的怒斥，竟软成低吟，呼唤与祈求般热了他的耳根；羞愧不已，他立刻又尽力叫道：“乐六……”  
这不是王师毅要的声音，不是他的拒绝，反而成了邀请。  
“你啊，还是要等我来……”乐六只当王师毅在求他，倒是好心不再逗弄，趁着穴口微启的时刻，进了一指。  
王师毅猛地一颤，握紧的拳头都松开了；乐六慢慢推进，而他的手指按在石头上，卯足了劲儿，仿佛要扣进石缝里一样。  
能感觉到体内肉壁对熟悉的冰冷手指的欢迎，王师毅无暇理会心里对自己身体的咒骂，胸口因那根抵得上千百小虫的灵巧之物起伏不断，应承着乐六最可怕的武器。不知为什么，在焦躁的欲火得到一线抚慰之时，王师毅居然感觉到有什么不同的东西……到底不同在哪儿？他无力思考，自然说不清，但总归是乐六，对他的手段，似乎不一样了。  
……这番耐心开拓的模样，大概是个假象吧？又是乐六玩弄他的新办法？王师毅想起来了，在安德的时候，乐六看上去总是一身冷静，可动作中又总是怒气冲冲；他从不耐烦帮王师毅扩张狭窄之处，除非他想把整个手都伸进去摧毁王师毅的意志；有时连戏弄都算不上，王师毅就是他泄愤的道具，是个死物，没有活着的理由，不过是懒于让这玩意儿死掉罢了。  
可是现在不同，乐六动作轻缓，迂回抚弄之间，嗅得出一种缠绵的影子——极可能是乐六对过去那种游戏乏腻了，换种新的玩法。  
不，可能不是乐六不同，而是凌风草作祟，应当怪这山谷中的异相……  
不论是什么原因，都改不了他沉溺在乐六从他身上诱引出的热潮中的事实。  
王师毅，终究只是个玩意儿。  
被手指侵入，他没有不适之感，身前的男根反而肿胀得越发厉害，引得他下意识地扭起腰身，让硬挺着的东西摩擦石面，聊以抚慰。  
但这里的石头不是冰冷的，越是摩擦，越是燥热，远比不上乐六手上的触感舒服。待身后的手指又添了一根，王师毅压抑的喘息都要管不住了，不住地晃着脑袋，想把令他无地自容的响动摇碎了，才不至于被旁人发现。  
他早将外面的马菡中马与之抛在脑后，将来雪山要寻的宝藏抛在脑后，整个人成了盛满欲念的器具，心神都紧咬着那抽插的东西上下翻飞舞动，合不拢的下巴颤抖连连，牙齿想找准嘴唇都是困难之事。  
作为个玩意儿，他是饿得厉害了，又饿得久了，现今遇见主人，全心全意地依赖过去，摆明了不会放开。  
他竟然，又沦落至此了。眼前清明了片刻，王师毅隐约看见被王清凌撞破时看过的眼神，接着是武林众人边议论边打量他的目光，然后便是父母亲朋投注给他的关切与疑惑……  
最后，王师毅视线中出现的，是惨遭驱尸鬼手杀害的友人们的脸。  
王师毅被自己眼前的幻影震醒了。  
但下一刻，他就这样清醒着，被乐六的手指逼上了高峰——身下满是爆发而出的热液，湿濡粘腻；一旦离开身体，很快就冷了下来，冷得王师毅能够察觉，那绞紧乐六的后穴里，也是烫热湿润的。  
明明摆脱了乐六的束缚，他却能够被乐六随手摆弄得被肉体上的快活奴役，一身自由地钻回过去的牢笼，把自己困在乐六身边。  
“……松手。”乐六突然说道，伸手将王师毅深陷入石缝中的手指扳了出来。  
王师毅的指尖已是血痕道道皮开肉绽。  
“说过，别想着给自己添伤，这不能让我停下来。”  
怎么，这伤已经转给乐六了？王师毅心里嗤笑，血骨一脉还真有趣。  
想来身后湿润的感觉，莫不是乐六得了新伤流出的血吧？  
“伤到我这儿，等会儿要是遇险，可就救不了你了。”乐六语调平稳地斥他，落在王师毅耳中，竟让他差点笑出声来。  
兜兜转转这么久，我王师毅怎么还是个祸害？


	91. Chapter 91

91

 

在这种地方，王师毅被乐六用手指弄成这般，正是羞愧难当的时候；可渐渐冷静下来他才发现，乐六没有撤走的意思，指尖又在那里搅动起来。  
这是打算……在这里继续？通向朔人地牢的密道，仅供一人来去的石壁间硬挤了两人便如此尴尬，他乐六有天大的本事，也进行不下去吧？  
不过，有乐六的手指在，王师毅考虑不了那么多，憋在胸口的火焰尚未熄灭，只须简单撩拨，他身上又热了，方才的发泄就像幻梦一场，全不作数。  
若真要继续……王师毅浑浑噩噩地想，却又被自己惊出一身冷汗来。  
他居然没有一点拒绝的意思？就这么屈服了？此刻心里谈何矛盾，只留下对自己的不齿，愤怒地看着这身体变成乐六掌中的玩物。  
王师毅不再是王师毅了。  
迷茫间光芒晃动，随后只听“嗵”的一声，王师毅才看清，是原先挡在洞口的石盾掉落，砸在地上，惊得内外都住了声响。  
连乐六也停下动作，手指自他身体里撤了出来。  
有什么外力把石盾掀了——指着藏身密道中的两人，逼他们现身。  
王师毅紧了紧手指，却发现乐六还抓着他的手，乐六那移了伤的痛处被他握住，湿漉漉地黏着血痕……  
赶忙松开乐六，随即看了过去，原来乐六也在看他。  
颇有默契，不管来者何人，这里总躲不过。  
“……师，师毅？”整了整衣物平稳了气息才从洞里钻出来，没想到洞外并不在牢笼之内，而是地牢的走廊上；一眼就被慌乱的马菡中认出，可王师毅还未从方才所见情事中缓过来，不敢多说，更不敢看那边马与之如何，只悄声叫了个“舅舅”，算是应下。  
可地牢里除了他们四个，似乎空无一人。  
王师毅觉得蹊跷，身上燥热未散更是无法细察周围情形；乐六比他淡定，如今像是了解来龙去脉似的，静了片刻，忽地说道：“一不小心摸到这儿，要是犯了禁忌，出来明示。”  
过道里还是没有响动，别说足音，人影都没有。  
突然，掠风声袭来，前面落在地上的石盾飞起，向着乐六迎面砸了上来。  
“小心……”见乐六没有动作，王师毅立马出手挡在他身前，空手将石盾击出几丈远。  
没料到自己竟会如此，王师毅刚出手便愣在原地，直盯着乐六眼睛……觉察那双眼睛是乐六的，他不能任自己呆愣下去，转身过去对着走廊尽头喝道：“本领不小，可惜胆子不够，竟不敢出来与我们一战！”边说边抽刀，严阵以待。  
这一回，才有了人的响动。只见地牢的另一端有几人过来，貌美俊朗的朔人，清一色是外面常见的年纪，只不过在他们的前面为首的，是个孩子。  
孩子？王师毅还真没见过这样的孩子。美则美矣，在朔人中不必提起相貌，这走在前面的孩子看起来刚过十岁，可脸上尽是威严，丝毫不带表情。  
这是何人？孩子被人簇拥着，显然是极为尊贵的身份，可尊贵得毫无理由……  
不，孩子？朔人中怎么会有这般年纪之人？王师毅想起先前所见朔人，明明都是二十左右的岁数，怎么来到这地下牢狱之中，竟遇见了个孩子？  
孩子带着几人步步靠近，渐有草药香气飘来，淡若无味，似乎都由那孩子身上散发出的。他近了，看见王师毅和手中的刀刃，再看看旁边的乐六，停下脚步。  
一双美目，可惜冷了点。那孩子的眼神自王师毅与乐六之间流转而过，不经意地颤了颤，却始终一言不发。  
他似乎在王师毅他们身上发现了什么，可就是不愿明说。直等着他将乐六上上下下打量了一遍，就听一个年轻的声音道：“拿下。”  
这不是孩子的声音，似乎来自一个青年男子，但是从那个孩子口中说出来的。  
或许是他显得年轻……不，即便如此也不可能与声音反差如此大。  
就像是有人替他说话似的……王师毅难以置信地看了看孩童面容孩童身形的朔人，嗓音确实过于突兀，如此清淡一句，极有震慑力。  
这人在朔人中何等地位？一个命令便调动多人向他们涌来，全然不惧王师毅刀尖的威胁。他们不怕冰晶？还是说，知道王师毅伤不了他们？  
“拿了清延的刀也没用。”那人眼神一动，王师毅紧握的刀柄居然像抹了油似的自他手中滑脱出来，落在那人脚边。  
他认识清延，听起来还挺熟悉。大刀脱手的事情王师毅已不以为怪，毕竟跟驱尸鬼手待得久了，被乐六动动手指就夺取兵器的侠士他见得多，只不过眼前这朔人似乎没有借助任何外力，好像在哪里见过……  
王师毅想起来一个人。  
“还以为宫寒飞来了……真有人跟他一个路数。”听乐六的话，王师毅想起来了，是赤目血魔，远远地就能把人制服，眼前这人确实有此本事。  
大雪山中有朔人，集天地之灵，如若仙族，乃是卧虎藏龙之处。  
“你们懂些分寸，不如自己进去。”朔人话音刚落，在马菡中他们隔壁的牢门猛地开启，发出吱呀响动，像在召唤王师毅他们。  
请君入瓮。王师毅扭头看了看一直没有出声的马菡中，舅舅趴在牢门上，目光忧虑，颇为担心，而马与之不知为何正贴墙躲在阴影里。  
一察觉王师毅目光，马菡中立刻摇了摇头。  
这是……让他们不要硬闯的意思。  
看来此人确实了不得，不是他们几人便能斗过的人物。只是若眼下真的屈从，今后还有什么机会从此地逃脱？  
再看马菡中，依旧是那样表情。王师毅只好暂且作罢，要往牢中去，待后面再作计议……  
“你要问什么，不如在此就问，”乐六突然说道，“别耽误我们事情。”  
那朔人打量如此说话的乐六，鼻间轻哼了一声。  
“我想问的看看你们便知，其余的事情，你们也不清楚，何必要问？”朔人方才看他们，便是将他们逐一看透了，如今被囚在此地，似乎一点胜算都没有了。  
乐六笑了，觉得这朔人太过傲气：“你也有事要劳烦我？莫非还是找人？难道跟那个清延一样，想找后颈上面有个纹印的？”说着，他还拍了拍自己的脖子。  
此话一出，王师毅看见，那朔人的脸上神情，迅速沉下去。  
“你们擅闯禁地本当一死，”那人察觉了王师毅的眼神，竟侧过脸去，不再给王师毅的机会，“留你们，另有用处。”


	92. Chapter 92

92

 

另有用处？什么用处？王师毅忽地想起先前在清延出遇见的那些村人，据说他们是奉了朔人的命令，替朔人抓捕那些从外面来的人。  
抓外人有什么用？记得好像有人猜过，说不定是祭祀的祭品，朔人用他们来向神祈福。如果是这样，王师毅他们这入牢的四个人，难逃一死。  
眼前这个不知该说是孩子还是青年的朔人……既然此人有血魔般的诡秘功力，乐六都毫无办法，看来此回，即使硬拼，也难逃生天。王师毅看了看一旁的乐六，可乐六的眼神一直停在那朔人身上，琢磨打量……  
不知可是有办法。朔人能力难测，异美超群，外形与声音年纪不符，在武林正派眼中大约也算个妖人；不知以乐六的眼光看，众人是否还有胜算？  
“要拿我们做什么？”乐六出声问道，“若说朔人要寻常人祭天，牢里那两个可以，我们却不行。”  
这话什么意思？王师毅不懂，乐六本人暂且不提，难道他得了白荧血就跟乐六并无区别了？  
“我神不喜人牲，不便送你们去扰他清静。”那朔人竟偏着头答了乐六。  
“那你身上这血肉气味是怎么回事？”乐六笑道，“别推说是山上野味，分明是人肉之气。”  
王师毅一惊，他只闻到淡淡药香，绝无血肉气味，更别说是人……乐六是与“人”相处惯了的，觉察得出，也合理……  
但“人肉”二字，直教人胆寒。  
那朔人转过脸来，一张童颜上满是戾气，逼视着若无其事的乐六。  
“能有这般气息……莫非你是生剐了他们？”乐六倒不觉慑人恐惧，继续说道，“如此鲜活，都从你皮肤下面透出来了——原来如此，你下肚了，怪不得活生生的……”  
“放肆！”领头的朔人不语，但他后面的随侍听不下去，一个头发极短的青年大喝一声，不许乐六再说，“哪儿来的邪魔胆敢轻言羽阑大人的不是！看我先杀了你！”  
青年随身有兵器，即刻便要跟乐六动手。可他前面的“羽阑大人”出声制止：“莫动此人。”  
“既然他这么说，看来我没弄错。”青年没否认乐六的话，而是嫌他放肆，可见是被言中了，“难怪你们常抓了外人来此我又找不着坟地，你一靠近，我便知道他们都‘葬’在哪儿了……  
“里面那两人应该算是美味，可我们二人，还是不败你胃口吧。”  
羽阑看着乐六，不问，只了然地说：“驱尸之人确实难以下咽，不过深仇刻骨，我必不饶你们。”  
语调平缓，可字字透着狠劲，满满恨意。  
这朔人是头一回见，哪儿来的深仇？王师毅不明其意，连乐六也不懂，还问：“你们足不出谷，我是杀了你爹还是你娘？杀人于千里之外，也算我的本事。”  
羽阑不理这玩笑话，依旧是那样的语气：“你不明白，我看得见。不知如果告诉清延，他会不会因帮你一回而悔恨无比。”  
这人明明是首次见面，却能将人一一看透，好像每个人一生的前因后果尽在掌握一般，甚至连清延在外面做的事情都知道。只是王师毅觉得奇怪，羽阑话中清延帮了乐六又是怎么回事？  
而且这个羽阑……按他们的说法，外面抓来的常人落入朔人手中，最后都是被羽阑……吃了？王师毅在江湖上不是没听过传闻，以人血养功的有，食人骨髓取功力的有，可将人活生生地吃掉……这些朔人难道是用人血肉练功的吗？  
想着，眼前绝美的孩子忽地化作魔物，身后堆着的是森森白骨，令王师毅忍不住动了动脚跟。  
“看来一时半会儿你是不乐意说清了，”乐六觉察到王师毅动静，知道这羽阑令正道中人惊恐，便说，“那不如先束手就擒，在此地等你心情好了，再告诉我们。”  
见他退了一步不再继续问下去，羽阑眼色示人，便上来几个朔人将他们推搡到另一边的牢中……  
等等，这里看不见马菡中他们的情况！王师毅惊觉，立刻扭身想去探看舅舅，但似乎对方并没有露出不妥的神情。  
“在这儿好，免得你跟你舅舅脸上都挂不住。”乐六忽然说道。起先王师毅不明就里，可仔细一想，立刻红了耳朵——这是在说方才马菡中跟马与之的事情。  
还有方才密道里……他跟乐六……待牢门上锁，王师毅发现眼下他是同乐六共处一室，顿时慌得不知所措。强撑出冷静的脸色，他见朔人们一走，便过去检查锁眼，不想被乐六嘲道：“你出得了这道门，就能逃得过刚才那人吗？”  
“……我出去了先跟舅舅待在一处，好有个商量。”王师毅又不是没想过羽阑功力，至少先跟马菡中照个面说说话。  
“你是不想跟我在一块儿，怕我吃了你吧？”乐六歪着嘴角笑话他，“也不管自己什么状况，难道还能去找你舅舅帮忙？”  
什么状况！什么帮忙！乐六这么一说，王师毅气不打一处来。想想刚才若不是羽阑来了地牢觉察他们躲在洞里，还不知乐六打算——如今坐在牢里，地方宽敞了，乐六是要抓着他行那不堪之事了？  
尽管王师毅知道自己身上燥热和情潮都未退去，但他躲得过，决计不能被乐六左右。  
王师毅咬牙不再与他计较，一个不小心，那边乐六竟凑到他身边来，不等他翻身过来，就被抵在牢门的木柱上。  
手里捏着的只有门锁，清延给的刀也被羽阑卸了，跟乐六拼力气，他不能肯定胜败……王师毅略一挣扎，就听乐六贴在耳边说：“我看你舅舅的模样，应是好了大半，不如你也试试？”  
王师毅扭过头来瞪他一眼，他便笑得更开：“要是这回还有办法跑，你这身体是个拖累；要是这回跑不掉了，你还打算挺着这东西给那个羽阑吃进肚里？”说着，乐六掠过王师毅屡经波折但没有萎靡的分身，惹得王师毅一阵颤抖。


	93. Chapter 93

93

 

还真……给他抓到把柄了……身体里的火，王师毅感觉得到，可他不能被乐六这么按着笑话，好像这凌风草的药性是他的本性似的。  
这一路，王师毅看着乐六，熟悉，却又陌生极了。若在过去，乐六怒气一上来，从不会管他怎么想，狠狠几招便捅进去，做得血肉模糊也不会犹豫；现在倒好，竟能耐着性子跟他磨，是不是非要磨得他受不了投降才觉得开心？  
又在他身上玩什么把戏……乐六大约是玩腻了过去那种手段，换了新花样。王师毅想着，额头抵在坚硬的木柱上，发现自己光是被乐六压在牢门上，体内的血就奔腾起来，难以抑制。  
“别以为，我会……”话说一半，王师毅便被乐六的手扰得不敢张口，怕是弄出响动，被马菡中那边听见。虽然看不见彼此，但地牢不大，相互说起话来，应不费力。  
为何，为何舅舅不跟他说话？即便是毫无意义的嘘寒问暖，至少能分散他的注意力，至少……让乐六不要如此嚣张。  
乐六的动作，摆明要继续地洞里的事情，困着王师毅，手指很快就钻进他火热的甬道中，两指突然撑开，就看他腰上一软，抱着木栅栏险些滑了下去。  
“你……出去……”王师毅咬牙道，身后的感觉直冲到头顶，死命忍着才不至于发出声响；乐六自不会停，深入进去又是用力一阵搅动。  
王师毅一拳捶在牢门上，震得门锁叮当作响。  
“师毅？”马菡中大概是听出异样，在牢那头遥遥地问，“师毅你还好吧？”  
方才马菡中是明明白白看见乐六跟他在一起的，如今关也被关到一处，令人不由担心。一有风吹草动，便紧张起来。  
“没事。”王师毅赶紧扶稳了应声。这一用力，连他自己都能感觉到后穴不由自主缩了缩，叼紧了乐六的手指。  
幸好乐六及时停下了。想想还是不放心，于是示意他看看时机快退出去，可这人不是说得清道理的人。  
“你跟……一起，我不大放心！”马菡中那边犹豫着，还是直说了，“不过，你没事，没事就好……”  
王师毅知道这说的是在甫戎山的事情，而且淮印说过，舅舅坚信他会平安，因为有死有伤都有驱尸鬼手帮他受着，王师毅这人总不会有事的。  
就是他们没有算清，王师毅平安，乐六也跟着平安了，他们俩是不可能独活的。  
“唉，都是舅舅不好！”见王师毅不答，马菡中粗声道，自怨自艾，“朔人不好惹，我也没听人劝告……害人！”  
害人，害己。想必是他们吃了凌风草，来此尝到苦果了，师徒乱伦之事，若不是王师毅亲眼所见，马菡中也不会乐意告诉他真相。  
还不知道王师毅他自己……想到此处，他便觉身体里的手指悄然抽动，惊得他夹住双腿，想强令它们停下。  
“舅舅别这么说，还是先，想想怎么逃出去……”乐六不看场合，可王师毅还得说话，稳着声音，万不得让舅舅察觉异状；倒是马菡中那边也有点蹊跷，马与之怎么了？一言不发，没有平时鬼灵精的样子。  
都是意志不强，如果能撑到藏宝之处再吃那药，就没这些事了。  
“我看那些朔人本事挺高，硬闯是不行的。搬出清延他们也毫不动摇，那个叫羽阑的族长诡秘得很，看起来跟清延有些过节……”马菡中一说起来便忘记先前尴尬，头头是道，看来也是琢磨许久的；可惜王师毅这边情况糟了，听着那边的声音越发模糊，被乐六捣乱的手指逼得走投无路，又快攀上去了……  
原本耍起倒来意气风发的河沙门王师毅，眼下被人折腾得，只有趴在牢门上喘气的份儿。  
再这样下去……再这样下去……王师毅不愿就范，蓄积了力量抬起手，往身后挥去——却被乐六一把拉住手腕，上身向后仰去。  
别……身后一阵悉索之声，他就这么被那冰冷的肉刃凿进身体。  
“唔……”咬紧下唇忍着声音，王师毅的腰都快被反折断了，僵硬的身体苦不堪言；可包裹住乐六的地方却不是这么想，热得无药可救之时，乐六的东西不同寻常，冲进深处连王师毅的胸膛都凉透了，就跟炎热夏日里在河边浇了一身冷水似的，全身都是舒爽畅快的感觉。  
这把王师毅吓出一身冷汗。都什么情况了，还能因为乐六的进入而激动起来……他没被乐六掐着腰，也没有任何东西固定住，仅仅是一只手腕落在别人手中，便露出坐以待毙的颓势，甚至会跟着乐六左右摇晃，被乐六毫不喘息的抽离引领着向后送了送腰臀……  
就像乐六说的那样，饿久了渴久了，现在得着了，一时半会儿只知道狼吞虎咽，全然忘记自己的主人是谁了。  
胳膊挂在木栅外的横板上，耳边絮絮叨叨是马菡中渐渐远去的分析，王师毅忘了自己是谁，就这么攥紧嵌入臀缝的男根，死缠着冰柱似的东西，任前面的分身喷涌出来。  
不仅是脑海里，连眼前都是一片空白，双腿绵软地支不住身体，斜靠着跪坐下去，随后就被身后的男人拉着分开，等眼睛再能视物的时候，他已经是背靠着坐在乐六胯间，抖着小腿，眼看着泄过身的下体挤出最后几滴白液。  
乐六脱掉他挂在身上的衣服，时不时地顶着他；这样的体势，让王师毅不断回想起在安德事情，他就像个玩具似的被乐六圈在怀里，乐六让他动哪儿他就动哪儿，即便是没有得到乐六的命令，穴肉也懂得吞吐吸吮，懂得甩开王师毅这个主人自己找快活去……  
说到快活……王师毅被撞到了地方，不禁缩着臀肉，身前颓败下去的东西又悄悄振作，像是宣告自己的欲念是永无止尽的一般……  
王师毅不认识它，更不认识自己——当他模糊地意识到，虽是久未经事，可身后纳了异物却一点也不觉得疼痛时，就觉得这里剩下的，只有驱尸鬼手的玩意儿了。  
过去还知道撕裂还知道疼，现在是越来越乖巧，习以为常恬不知耻了。除了不断在心里念叨这都是凌风草药效的错，王师毅还能做些什么呢？  
跟乐六这般在一起，他早将平时纠缠着他的那些是非种种抛在一边，一时间捡不回来了。


	94. Chapter 94

94

 

“这下舒服点了？”乐六收回按在王师毅大腿上的手，顺着那腰身过去，掌心下的皮肤颤颤巍巍，烫得甩不开手，“不过……看来还得费点力气。”  
王师毅不知道还有没有明晰的意识，听见他说话，便抖着下巴转过脸来，随意地看他一眼，那双坚毅的眼睛里水光流动，似乎有什么东西，跟以前在床上看到的完全不同。  
心口没来由跟着王师毅颤了颤，乐六以为是血骨一脉又发威了。  
来雪山后乐六总觉得王师毅有心疾，偶尔发作都传到乐六这边来了，可王师毅好像不知道——胸口动荡成这样，王师毅竟然察觉不出的吗？  
反正乐六是忘了，血骨一脉只传皮肉之伤，心疾这类的，是不会给他的。  
作为个玩意儿，怀里这副身体真是合宜，随便摆弄，便能激出种种反应。想当初这身体顽固坚硬连息虫都钻不进去，到现在，软倒在乐六怀里，不需多少外力，便能自己陶醉起来，任由欲望染白腿间。乐六不禁伸手拨弄着王师毅身前又硬起来的东西，这么一刺激，那东西还会跳动，仿佛早离了身体自己有了主见。  
乐六还记得第一次碰他的时候，无论对尸体多么熟悉，研究活人都是首次。面上处变不惊，可他还是会被王师毅的反应冲击。驱尸乐六不过是跟尸体待得时间长点，所以高人一筹；比起年纪来，也就那些个初出茅庐不知天高地厚的少年侠客比他小了，跟同龄人士相比，乐六的阅历又摆在那儿。若是非要跟活人打交道，乐六挑剔，只跟对的上胃口的人来往，像王师毅这种正道中人，乐六向来是不屑的。  
能少跟活人打交道最好，即便是相熟已久的人物，乐六也不会主动去找他们，都是别人有事找到他来。  
就算是宫寒飞找他帮忙，还要看看心情。  
而对王师毅，走了这一路才发现，这是乐六头一回想也不想就跟着别人到处跑的。新奇有趣，可走着走着又觉得不对了。  
不是他的玩意儿吗？不是该由他牵着跑的吗？怎么到现在变成他被自己的玩意儿牵着，勾着，挂着，跟到从未想来过的北方了？敢情天下驱尸人中难得的一颗白荧血给了王师毅，那王师毅摇身一变也精于此道了，牵着挂着就能把乐老六这个本该当他师傅的人给勾过去了……  
就说王师毅有点慧根，若是教他本事，他肯定学得快。乐六想到这些就笑起来，明明一开始跟王师毅拜师学艺没有关系，可就是被乐六绕了回来，就差没把“玩意儿”的称呼换成“好徒弟”。  
反正，对于王师毅的事情，乐六前前后后来回翻倒就没想清楚个所以然来，索性随他去。他乐六不是宫寒飞那种心思深重的人，想不清的事多，比如王师毅拿了白荧血后到底算是个什么，比如给王师毅血骨一脉到底图个什么，再比如，眼下这件事，乐六为什么要做。  
从第一次乐六就没想明白，现在再要理出头绪来那可就难了。王师毅坐在他身上，结实的臀肉挤着他的小腹，将他的分身裹在深处，没有动弹，可甬道中细微的颤动乐六都知道，他比常人更能分辨微小的不同，他都能感觉到。  
研究活人也就算了，操纵个河沙门耍大刀的也就算了，为什么要跟这个人肢体交缠在一起，让对方汗淋淋的身体沾湿厌烦湿意的自己，夹着他的下体来回摩擦呢？  
乐六要是能回答得出，那今天也没有这个玩意儿了。自打帮息虫凿了王师毅后穴开道的时候起，乐六每次看见这个死硬的男人，就想着把他跟自己困在一起，用钩子用丝线用下面这肉做兵器都好，让他彻底跑不掉，那才好。  
动了动腰，觉得自己陷得更深了，乐六便想再深一点，摆腰的幅度更大，不顾一切地向里面挤。在安德最后那几天，乐六醒来之后还细细看过躺一块儿的男人，他知道男人正睡着，或者早就醒了，就那么看着：跟着他驱尸乐六混久了，累，他还没把王师毅弄到外面去派上用场呢，王师毅就瘦得跟换了个人似的，出去了大概也没多少人认识。现在好了，身上该有肉的地方都好好地养了回来，紧贴着乐六的几处很有韧劲，教人舒服。  
武功定是不再荒废了，那穴肉里也有韧劲，擒着乐六不放人似的，张合间像是在舔着乐六，逼着他向里面走。  
这就有点困难了。乐六抽出一点再冲进去，总算是更里面了，心上不由高兴，如法炮制，反复为之。前面那人说不出话来只吭吭两声，身体软着向前倒去……  
乐六望着那筋肉鼓动的后背与后腰，没细想就伸出手去，环上肌理纠结似在用力的腰部，把王师毅拉了过来。  
这回王师毅整个人都倚靠在他肩上了，重，但不喜欢重活儿的乐六不想推开男人的身体，每一部分都不想——就这样，赖在他这边，能碰到的皮肉都碰在一处，别轻易分开。  
乐六紧搂着王师毅的腰，一次次顶上去，时不时撞到地方，惹得男人的脚跟在地面上胡乱蹭了一阵，也不出声告诉他，是好还是不好。  
……又是磨蹭地面的扭动，乐六的目光都被那脚跟吸引了过去，盯着看了许久，忽地伸脚过去，架起王师毅的小腿，让那脚跟一时之间再找不到平地可以支撑，抖了一会儿，便蜷曲着缠住乐六的腿来。  
这下好了，这身体都在乐六身上，再没有别的东西跟他分享了。乐六放下心来，抱紧不停冒汗而湿漉漉的王师毅，冲撞起来，溺在愈见滚热的内部。  
他的玩意儿，乐六的玩意儿，乐六的王师毅……无论怎么说都好，他都开心。  
不想听他跟马菡中说话，不想看他望着清延望着羽阑这样的家伙愣神，不想发现他心里揣着从这里逃脱出去的梦、一脸平静沉稳地说出分道扬镳的话。就算乐六不知道什么是喜欢，他也知道什么是讨厌；讨厌就是看着王师毅跟他以外的人和事扯上关系，而他却只能在那里看着。  
不管是不是凌风草的缘故，不管是不是王师毅的天赋，这坚定的男人只能在他这里柔软到这种地步，只能在他这里融化于深深浅浅的欲念之中，只能在他面前赤裸身体剥开外壳将躲藏起来的全部脆弱无力都送在他嘴边，王师毅的每一样东西，都是只有他才可以尝的。  
咬上眼前晃动着的耳垂，乐六好像终于懂得了“品尝”的办法，牙齿唇舌一齐上阵，自那耳垂向下，纠缠上了绷得筋脉凸起的后颈，动作间是连乐六自己都没见识过的温柔……  
明明是不易觉察冷热变化的体质，可乐六舌尖被烫着了。  
即便被烫着，也不想挪开，反而觉得新鲜，不禁贪婪起来，要舔尝得更多一点。  
他甚至想起了王师毅无意间望向他的湿润眼神——抬起王师毅垂着的脸，他想从那双漫无目的的眼睛里发现点端倪，可这么紧盯着那张脸，他耳边弥漫着男人口鼻间上气不接下气的喘息……  
丝毫没有多想，乐六便凑上去，把王师毅颤抖在唇边的进气出气一起抢走，纳入口中，占为己有。  
退万步说，就算乐六不知道什么是讨厌，他也知道眼下这种耍赖一般缠着王师毅不放的境况，应该就是喜欢了。  
那他喜欢他这玩意儿已是太久，久得像是经历了半生，回头一看，物是人非，空留念想。  
幸好他乐六回头一看的时候，王师毅还老老实实地待在他的双臂之间。


	95. Chapter 95

95

 

一口气没接上来，王师毅闷得眼前一黑，待清醒过来才发现，罪魁祸首是身后那个捣弄他的男人，堵着他的嘴唇，连鼻子都被压住，逼得他根本吸不进气来。  
乐六扳过他的脸，唇贴着唇，猛烈地深入口中，撞着牙齿搅着舌头，就像是要跟下面那根东西呼应似的，尽力往里面钻。  
照理说，这般动作做出来，必定是满怀温情的，可轮到了驱尸鬼手，倒是跟他寻常取人性命没大区别——不同的是，平时他喜欢快些，乐于给人速死，这样清理起伤口做成玩具也方便；而这回对着王师毅，乐六选了种漫长的死法，纠缠在唇间许久都不松开。  
王师毅身上早就没别的知觉了，现在拧着脖子久了都觉得酸痛……到底有没有个尽头？  
下巴僵硬，全靠乐六的舌尖推动，原先因燥热觉得口干，眼下却是津液横流，漏在面颊上与汗水混在一处，分辨不清。乐六锐利的鼻尖蹭在他脸上，硬冷得很，可节奏却不可预计，仿佛是乐六失了心性，疯狂起来。  
乐六从没有这么对待过他，若让他回想，光是乐六的唇舌是什么模样，他都全无印象……  
即便是碰过，大约也是在他毫无意识的时候了吧？如今乐六是中了什么邪，玩起这种花样……王师毅趁着自己难得清明了几分，动了动脖子，想从乐六的桎梏里逃出来，可是擒着他的男人连脖子都不给他乱动，他逃一寸，乐六便追上来，紧咬着不放。  
一个劲儿的全是蛮干，仗着王师毅下体被他楔着，甩不掉，就连上面也不给点空了。幸好挣扎一番给王师毅鼻间让出空隙，胸口才被一阵气息给救了回来，否则大概是真会死在当中。  
前面一场折腾，王师毅觉得快被耗空，更没甚气力，提不动舌，更咬不下去，不能跟他拼命。可是不能放任这家伙……王师毅缓缓抬起手来，还没碰上乐六任一处，便落在腿上，顺大腿滑下，停在两腿间，竟贴着自己那滚烫的分身……  
那东西，随乐六的动作上下抖动，现在摩擦起王师毅的手背，热得他想尽快抽回手来，但没了力气。不知是真没力气，还是不舍得走，王师毅感觉得到，那硬挺热了许久，难得碰上照顾它的，如今遇见自己的手背，也激动得不知怎么舞动才好，非要让那手理会理会它。  
所以王师毅这下抽不了手，只是放在旁边，就好像抚慰到它了。  
不如索性放开胆子握住……身后被填满，嘴巴也被填满，只有这处孤单寂寞，憋着泄不完的欲火，招惹起人来。可是王师毅不能如此，他不是没有自己摸过，但眼下在乐六身上，他不能失态，他根本不应该，不应该被乐六勾起体内最热的东西。  
而且，乐六还在叼着他的唇。王师毅总觉得这样的举动不该是他们俩之间的，他是王师毅或者玩意儿，都不该跟乐六如此，他们应该怒目而视，应该破口大骂，不论是血骨一脉移了伤还是一路上利用了驱尸人的本事，算来算去都该是乐六说他王师毅的不是——乐六欠他的该还，可还起来，不该是这样的方式……  
更不应该是眼下这般，一错再错。乐六紧握着他的腰，起先双手还是死死地困住他，后来便好像要按住他挣扎的脑袋，手贴着皮肤爬上去，流连在胸口与肩头；乐六的指尖灵巧，滑动间便撩拨起新的烈火，烧在王师毅胸口，喷涌不出。  
这下是，真的受不住了。王师毅偏了偏下巴还是逃不过乐六，不自觉地扭起刚被放松的腰，身前的硬物磨着手背，才有所缓解……  
但显然想要得更多。  
他还记得过去被乐六困在床上的事情，至少记得其中的一部分。他记得他身后那处可耻的地方会因乐六的挺进而有些什么反应，也记得身前会因乐六的粗暴对待而如何激动，可那跟现在的情况都不同，或许是唇舌的缘故，或许是顽皮游走的乐六的手，总之王师毅觉得再这样下去，不仅是乐六有所不同了，连他也能体会到全然异样的感觉，不单纯是身体血肉之中的感觉。  
刚落在乐六手里的时候还在拒绝肉体之欲，可落到今天，王师毅希望，只要还能仅用欲念、用自己不再认识的身体来解释清楚，他便觉轻松了。  
可是现在……现在……王师毅好不容易蓄积起力量甩甩头，把自己从乐六野蛮的唇齿间解救出来；津液呛进嗓子里，他干咳着，似乎又清醒了些。  
对，还有凌风草。都是凌风草。  
一边紧抓着没有问清药性的凌风草，一边感觉到唇边有些冷——乐六被凝凝露养大浑身上下都是一副冷彻的模样，可没想到唇舌居然是热的，离开之后，会让人觉得冷清……  
简直是荒唐，王师毅歪着脑袋不想理会身上多出来的那些莫名其妙的感觉，喘着粗气，要将乐六扔在一旁，绝不理会。可惜他一时激动，忘了乐六还在他里面。  
“……唔！”被一击顶得厉害，王师毅差点就管不住声音叫起来，差点就要放肆得被外人发觉。可越是忍耐，脸上的神情越是难以抑制，他的脸又被乐六猛地抓住，扭过去面向那个面色一如惯常的男人。  
乐六不说话，只是盯着那张脸，缓缓几次抽动，眼神没离开王师毅那张脸过。总是那样垂着眼睑，在王师毅看来，那人的视线就好像是挂在他嘴上的，梭巡的目光，将他的嘴唇都看透了。  
乐六抬手，指腹竟放在他唇上，摩挲之间，搭配上那神色，似乎是遇上新奇的东西，值得仔细研究。摸着摸着手指便挤进唇间，按着王师毅的牙齿，在舌头上晃动着。碰到异物，舌头总是会自己乱动的，更何况是乐六那指头？王师毅就觉得下巴跟着舌头不由自主地打颤，津液都顺着水渍从下巴上滴在胸口。  
忽地抽出手指，那灵敏的东西又留在了唇瓣上，大概是还没琢磨出头绪来。  
过去乐六研究玩意儿的时候喜欢自言自语，可今天像是哑了，半天没有句话，倒是下身不停歇。王师毅被折腾得都不知道趁刚才的机会先咬乐六手指一口再说，他不敢多想乐六的事情，只能把注意都退回自己的手上——他的分身又胀了些，就想有什么能碰碰它。  
王师毅狠不下心，所以翻不过手心来安慰自己。  
不过，只要乐六不再沉浸在“研究”之中，他就能发现王师毅身上细微的差别。“……你这里想要。”乐六说着，一手搭了上去，不动，却让王师毅那边的热气腾地冲上头顶，“你却不会？”  
听了这问题，王师毅若有气力就骂出来了；可下一刻停在腿间的手被乐六抓住，拉到翘着的东西上。  
不敢想象乐六这是要做什么，王师毅只知道甩手，可对方力量不小，他现在不是对手。  
而且……乐六闲着的那手扶起他的面颊，把他又送到自己唇边去了……


	96. Chapter 96

96

 

跟过去王师毅曾经握过的不同，明明是自己身体的一部分，可那滚烫的温度，是从未碰触过的，极陌生的。  
就算是同乐六在安德的那些日子里，他这处也从未如此激动，好像在告诉他，唯独在雪山在朔人山谷中的这一次，一切都是不同的。  
王师毅转了转手腕，想逃开握紧拳头，可乐六决定的事情，便不会落空。他能感觉到经脉的跳动，从分身上传来，而手心寒凉，连乐六的都比不上他。  
……难以言喻的舒服……若不是嘴巴被乐六缠住，他必定会发出响动，可现在只有喉头能动，吞咽着口中蓄积的液体。乐六跟他像黏在一起了似的，口唇，肌肤，下体……他被热得熏得融化开来，慢慢地渗进了乐六的身体，有些分辨不清，彼此的区别。  
放，放开我……王师毅心里想。但显得过于无力——早失掉了挣扎的力气，没有丝线钩子，他跟驱尸人也是一体的。  
乐六扶着他的手轻巧地抚慰起身前的寂寞，那东西湿漉漉的，前次泄出来的尚未清理，这一次又湿濡起来。乐六应该讨厌这种脏兮兮的境况，从前，事后王师毅总是尽快被人清理干净，而现在……  
手指瞬间收紧，他几乎要在嗓子眼里憋出一声长吟；意识模糊了一阵，王师毅突然想起乐六的手势，跟他们曾经有过的第一次，醒来后乐六满脸不快地替他擦过这里，尽管没有擦到最后，可那感觉从未变过。  
即便是后来他激怒了乐六被囚在独门独院之中每日只能见到乐六的时候，这个男人擦过他身体的感觉，都没有变过。  
王师毅不知道为什么，觉得更热了，情不自禁地从乐六身上汲取完全不同的凉意，近乎贪婪的。  
“这么舒服？”乐六觉察他细微的变化，松开他的嘴，“你挤疼我了。”  
挤的是哪儿疼的是哪儿，王师毅自然明白；那是甬道中自己的反应，与他没有关系，没有……他也感觉得到，乐六那凶器的动作更猛烈了，大概是受到阻碍，想开拓点地方出来，前后左右地钻动，换着方向撤离，又换着方向冲入，令上面的人毫无招架之力。  
王师毅忍不住唔嗯出声，又不敢放声出来，所有的感觉都憋在胸口。  
看他在阵阵攻势中似乎又要败下阵来，乐六手上不停，望着那合不拢的唇，想都不想便捉住了。这回不同，乐六舌尖点了点那带着伤口和牙印的唇瓣，引来一阵冷颤，随即钻入的时候便不管唇齿的事了，挑弄王师毅的舌头，卷着它一块儿，陷到从未有过的情欲中去。  
原来是情欲。这东西早就在他们之间了，可今天似乎是头一回看清楚，否则……  
否则早该换成眼下这种办法，比过去任何一次都舒服。  
不仅乐六发现了，王师毅也发现了。他不知乐六是怎么想的，突然换成这种磨人的办法来料理他，像是逼着他承认一直弥漫在他们中那些复杂到解释不清的气息，逼他见识见识自己藏在心里的东西。  
……不行。他不能看清楚。  
他可以输给凌风草，输给欲念，输给心中的惧怕与顾忌，但不可以输给乐六。  
每次乐六顶撞到令他不能自已的位置，他的分身都不住地往手中钻，来回摩擦，想着如果能更加爽快，是不是就能忘记乐六，忘记曾经被操纵过的身体如今又被操纵出了新的欲望，不用多时便泄在自己手中，尽管许久不曾发泄，可前面有了两回，这回滚热的体液有些稀薄清淡——但还是将他跟乐六的手黏在一起了。  
攀上顶峰的时候，王师毅险些咬了乐六的舌头，齿尖勾痛了乐六，便被松开了。一时没有力气再动，王师毅就任由自己瘫软在男人身上，双腿缠着另两条腿，大口大口地喘着气，看不清眼前的情景，直到自己的手出现在视野中。  
那只粘满白色欲液的手……王师毅已经明白自己的痴态了，干嘛还把这手给他看？  
“看这样子……药可解了？”虽然王师毅的脸摆正了方向，但乐六依旧追过来，这话语就贴在他唇角飘出来的，震得他面颊上痒，“久已荒废了吧？这般不济事，要好好调弄调弄才行……”说着，乐六的肉刃像是想帮他试试药性似的，又向里转了几下，转得王师毅无意识地呻吟两声。  
乐六忽地把那手掌推在他唇边，王师毅一惊，觉得自己的热液都要擦到嘴上了，可没有力气挣脱出来。  
“你只尝过我的，自己的也试试吧？”突发奇想，乐六不知怎么就记得这事儿来，等王师毅张嘴。  
王师毅怎么会顺从，用力扭过脸去，忽略体内翻涌的迷蒙感，他不愿理睬乐六给的提议。但乐六也不遂他的愿，手仍然停在那儿……  
就在此刻，耳边忽地响起细微而诡异的响动，令王师毅不仅转动眼睛一看。  
他这是疯了吗！他竟然……乐六竟然舔了那东西……王师毅不由瞪大眼睛，无法想象的情景，乐六就在他的脸旁，一脸陌生的轻柔，轻舔过他的掌心。  
手上就像是中了邪门的武功，麻痹阵阵，止不住颤抖起来。  
乐六发现他的眼神，突然歪着嘴贴过来，把舌尖的东西蹭到他唇上。  
脑壳里有什么东西突然碎裂开来，王师毅不想牢里还有别人的事情了，就算惊动了谁他也不管，他要逃出去！  
逃开这个疯子一般的妖人！  
乐六这是……疯了吧！  
猛地抬起手来挡在脸前，退开还准备与他唇舌纠缠的男人，王师毅忘了两人的下身还连着，便挺着肩膀甩脱乐六放松了的桎梏。  
双腿还挂着乐六站不起来，“啪”地一声摔在地上；痛感回来了，王师毅心中一喜，以为药性总算是过去了他总算不用再与乐六黏在一起了，便用双肘蹭着地面，往前挪了一些……  
忽然腰被乐六擒住，他又动不了了。那肉楔还在他身体里，他一时半会儿还跑不掉。  
“味道不好？”方才紧靠在一起时乐六脸上忽而柔软的神情消失了，又是乐六独有的戏谑，嘴角挑起来，却总不觉得有笑意，“你还是喜欢用下面的嘴，偶尔想帮你换换，也不知道珍惜……过来。”乐六将他翻过来，侧着身，压着大腿，将刚刚滑出的部分又送进去，反复几次，便让泄完不久极其敏感的后穴放弃抵抗，包裹着异物扭动。  
一定是……凌风草的药效……还没过去……王师毅的皮肤被石头狠狠刮过，痛极，可压不住身上又被点燃的热火。乐六好像……好像快了——这般猛烈的攻势，令他几乎无力承受。  
压制不住，身体中渐渐泛起餍足的快乐，仿佛是将饥饿被泡在热水中任其缓缓散开一般舒适，王师毅听见了自己鼻间的哼声。  
“慢，慢点……等……”他才刚沉溺进去，乐六就快了许多，这回王师毅不大能受得住，对男人含混地说道。可是他必须承认，这样的撞击，让他浑身上下的肌肤都兴奋地轻轻抖动，甚至连穴口和深处都在颤，一点点缩紧了，贪恋起乐六的硬物来。  
都是，都是那药。是药。  
王师毅说服了自己，抛开一切迎向乐六的冲击。他觉得没有一处不是错乱的，因为他都能感觉到乐六跟他接触的每一个地方，都是叫人烫热难当的。  
乐六好像又成了寻常人，会哭会笑，忍不住露出激动的神情，脸上泛开红润的颜色，紧紧搂着他的腰，手掌中都喷着热气，跟随后灌进他身体里的一样，居然是常人的热度。  
一定是被药弄糊涂了。乐六那黏稠的东西喷在甬道内，王师毅的臀肉恬不知耻地一紧一紧，要把它们都吸尽似的。  
他跟乐六又被那种东西胶着在一起了。  
跟从前一样，没有任何不同，刚才他看见的乐六他感觉到的乐六，都是一时乱了神的结果，根本不是真切的。  
等药劲过了，等他清醒了，等乐六不再赖在他身上……  
这一次，在昏睡过去之前，王师毅希望自己还能甩开驱尸乐六。


	97. Chapter 97

97

 

王师毅迷糊了好一段时间，乐六才发现怀里的人已经昏睡过去。无论是在安德还是在这儿，乐六自认为是个懂得分寸之人，可惜当这个玩意儿在手，他便忘乎所以，一时没有了节制。  
驱尸人任何一个细微的动作都会牵连众多，所以节制是重中之重。牵一发而动全身，安德那城池的欣荣是他的责任，他可没少被宫寒飞教训过，算起来，次次都是为了王师毅。  
既然如此，便不能放过他，死死束在身边才是正理。乐六开始嫌弃血骨一脉的无能，怎么就不能把人拉扯着，非要让他们远隔千里都能连在一起？  
也罢，聊胜于无。乐六的手顺着身下男人的脊背滑下，湿淋淋的皮肤，却不叫人厌恶。  
这般都没有反应，看来是真的睡了。乐六确不知凌风草药性，更不会解；或许王师毅体热耗得厉害，也疲倦得早，或许是泄了数次早没了气劲，如今绵软地落在地上，只有身前那东西还有点精神。  
朔人山谷中的地热影响不了乐六，他并不清楚王师毅感觉如何，现在看起来，至少有所缓解；想那马菡中与自己徒弟也是行了此事，或许是个办法。只不过，地牢不比外面，麻烦了点。  
看看王师毅身后狼藉，乐六垂眼思索片刻，难得苦恼。贪玩惹事，牢里只有干草，四处搜了破布，才勉强清理。这活儿他早做熟了，他可没让别人碰过，现在想想，显而易见的事情，这玩意儿从来就只是他一个的。  
他乐六的一切，早就给王师毅了。  
王师毅一个大男人睡相不好，从前被乐六管束着，还老老实实的，如今没人管了，虽侧着身，但又舒展着四肢，不大老实。嘴巴无意识地开着，就差扯几声呼噜出来，就是个寻常男子。乐六看那嘴角还挂着水渍，便想起方才攥着那唇时，他收获到全然不同的反应……  
不知不觉就俯下身，乐六舌尖蹭过那有些干燥却依旧柔软的唇瓣，觉得身下人轻轻抖了抖。  
很有趣味……乐六沿着那脸颊上有水光的地方，来回摩擦，渐渐来到下巴。那里有坚硬的棱角，乐六不由地张开嘴，牙齿咬了那儿一下。  
王师毅依旧没有清醒，乐六这就玩得更欢了。把脸深埋进男人的颈窝，角度有点艰难，不过乐六还是寻找起那些古怪的凸起，比如喉头，比如胸口，都是乐六过去在死人身上见过的，可落在活人这边，也许因为是王师毅，所以显得特别奇妙。细微的动静，身体的主人在沉睡中被扰了清静，却不知找谁算账，无助地动弹着；乐六那是一路舔着咬着，轻重控制得好，不至于吵醒了男人。等来到胸前，那一侧的乳首尚未褪尽红润的色泽，像是被露水打过的可口野果——乐六虽不喜这种吃食，可忍不住咬得重了点，就听王师毅喉咙里哽了一声，回响在一片静谧的地牢中。  
乐六不以为意，打算继续“品尝”过去，可惜被旁人觉察，不给他消停。  
“……放开师毅！”方才那些情事，即便是王师毅抵死不发出声音来，马菡中必定是知道的；大约是等到现在，马菡中才开口，语气不善，“别动他！”  
真是不怕惊了王师毅引人窘迫。乐六总觉得玩意儿这舅舅跟个愣头小子似的，行走江湖多年，懂的事多，可就是不懂事。  
“驱尸乐六，你够了！”可能马菡中感觉到外甥睡了，才有胆量打破先前沉默出声，“我知道你心思，可就算你喜欢师毅又能怎样？”  
喜欢……他倒是比乐六自己清楚得早些，这还难保王师毅是不是也早知道了。乐六想着，从那满是红晕的胸前舔过，围着红果转着圈，不出一言。  
“你能弄到血骨一脉算你本事大，哼，也是个痴情人……可你别用这东西逼他！是你一路上非要跟着咱们，这回就是被师毅拖累死了，也是你自找的，师毅心善，别让他都算在自己头上！”马菡中好像不需要乐六回答，絮絮叨叨地抱怨起乐六来。  
这么听来，此人知晓血骨一脉的事情，只不过一知半解，久了恐怕会误事。  
他们尚不知血骨一脉相连二人一亡俱亡的事情，所以才舍得供出王师毅……只不过，乐六不打算让王师毅身边的人明白其中的道理——这样一旦他遭人暗算不小心去了，让王师毅跟着走，出了那些武林正道的意料，教人痛快。  
如此想着，乐六在男人的肌肤上流连不去，忽然感慨，可惜血骨一脉只传伤口不传感受，否则乐六便能明白王师毅被他摆弄时究竟有多快活。  
乐六不懂那种快活，他只是看着王师毅快活了，心口就渐渐开阔起来，好似吹过一阵清透的凉风。  
可等这阵风过来，心口又觉得空荡了。忍不住就想把身下这人全数揉进去，看来只有这玩意儿才能填得满它。乐六唇齿自人心之外的皮肉上滑过，他了解人身体里面的情况，可惜就是没见识过，这块肌肤下的心脏真正跳动起来的模样。  
王师毅是个活的玩意儿，唯一能在乐六这儿留下点东西的活物。  
驱尸人不懂马菡中口中的“痴情”是什么，但觉得这个词说起他来挺合适。“到时候，我们俩一同死了，不知可会有人说出这个‘痴’字……”乐六念叨着，声音不大，也不管马菡中听没听见，只盯着眼前毫无动静的王师毅，舌尖传来被心跳震动的声音。  
血骨一脉还是有好处的。乐六想起王师毅曾撂下的狠话，说什么死了也会对着他流泪……这下他总不会看到了。  
乐六讨厌泪水，讨厌到痛恨的地步，但他早已忘记为何讨厌了。整日与尸体来往，绝没有见到此物的可能，也是认识了王师毅，才把不知藏在哪儿的感情牵扯出来，一时不记得在此之前的泪水，究竟是从谁那里看见的了。  
不过幸好，今天王师毅像从汗水里捞出来似的，也没有水迹是挂在眼角的。乐六不禁回到那人脸上，确认一下，舌尖没有尝到泪的味道。  
王师毅不安地皱了皱眉，不过没有醒来也没听到乐六的话。不如都让他听见算了，有些事，乐六不在乎说与不说，只是现在不想找麻烦更不想添乱。  
若是王师毅都听见，大概坚决不会理他了。乐六想着居然笑起来，眼前满满的是王师毅赤红着耳根蜷缩在牢房一角只给他个背影的场面，直让人想逗他。  
可惜眼下不是时候。“你带我们深入雪山，必有万全之策——如今你可有退路？”乐六怕惊扰睡着的人，直起上身提高了声音问道，但手闲不得，放在王师毅的大腿上，抚摩起来。  
另一头的牢房里沉默了一会儿。可能是自己的话题被人转开觉得冒犯，马菡中过了好一会儿才平稳下语气回应：“我看此地风水阵势有异别处，诡秘无常。于是就想……”  
马菡中顿了顿，轻咳一声才继续道。  
“借你这驱尸鬼手的本事一用，如何？”


	98. Chapter 98

98

 

虽未言明，但乐六知道，马菡中走南闯北这么多年，见识不小，竟跟他想到一处去了。  
“你想说此处有用得着我乐六的……‘人物’？”  
前面在那石室中看见的，均是活人，又是不知底细的朔人，想要活用，难度太大。后来经地道潜入此地，远远就透着股熟悉的气息，乐六怀念得很。  
这地牢附近，有乐六用得上的“人”。只是具体的位置，还需要仔细探查。一时不能确定周围能用的尸体是寻常外人还是朔人，对尸首的事情，乐六一向严谨，须要郑重为之。  
“你是以为朔人不老不死？错了！”马菡中竟然笑他短视，“先前有传说，我还不大信，等进来了我才明白，朔人是真有意思，会倒着长的。”  
……倒着？  
“你看那个羽阑，少年模样，却算是个族长，让人俯首称臣。生来本领高是一方面，还有一方面，就是他那年纪，早超过其他人了！”马菡中研究朔人的年数绝对在乐六之上，也透彻，“我看他们肯定是先从婴儿长至成年，然后不知经历了什么，翻转过来，又从成年开始慢慢缩了回去……”  
这般荒唐的事情，只懂常人尸体之事的乐六自然不知。若真是这样，那倒有些麻烦了。  
“莫非这地牢附近的尸体，都是已经缩成婴孩的朔人？”乐六脑筋动得快，按马菡中的说法，朔人老死，都应该是婴儿的样貌了，这可不好，“我要婴孩又有何用？”  
若说朔人身怀奇功操纵了可为战力，但那仅限于活人。尸体拿来做什么的？平日能使其如寻常人生活，战时能充充人数壮壮气势，要是乐六带着一群襁褓里的小人儿出去，那不是惹人笑话嘛！  
难怪下到此处虽感觉得到尸体迹象，但极为微弱，原来是体形太小。要是能带着一群像王师毅这样的……乐六手下的腿即便是放松下来也像狠狠攒着力气，结实的筋肉，不论是借用他的劲道，还是牵着他当人墙，都是绝佳的选择。  
但王师毅不同，他不能是乐六的玩具，他不能死。  
所以乐六必须跟马菡中合作，找出点逃走的办法。人一有了牵挂，就怕死了，过去乐六是不懂，如今明白了，刚警醒起来，可惜一不小心，牵挂早在那儿了。  
听到乐六的话，马菡中闷了一会儿，也觉得自己考虑少了，但总不能示弱：“朔人里肯定有早死的人，你用得着……”“就以他们那单薄身板，没了羽阑那种鬼神似的功夫，还真没多少用。”乐六不以为然，用是能用，吃力不讨好，顶多给朔人添点乱——毕竟在这雪山里，许多外面的办法都不管事。  
马菡中默了一会儿，大概在思考别的办法说服乐六。这倒让乐六纳闷，听起来是件死马当活马医的差事，马菡中为何要如此坚持？  
金面铁手马菡中……有点蹊跷。乐六听过这名号，可说起事迹来，似乎寥寥无几，年少时的种种随着他远离江湖而消隐不见，近年来只留下他习得锻造奇术的传闻，要算他的杰作，江湖偶见，乐六头一回看到，还是王师毅的那一把。  
那把……师文？乐六不懂赏鉴，可也看得出来，师文不过是王师毅用惯了，本身并没有什么要紧的，王师毅拿了清延的刀照样顺手，没准儿比师文还好点。  
乐六觉得这个金面铁手，有点名不副实。蹊跷。  
“……不知你这回到雪山来找朔人的宝藏，是为谁办事？”王师毅睡了，乐六不用给马菡中顾及脸面；即便是王师毅醒着，他也不大在乎，“能有胆量动朔人东西的，就没本事给你留条后路？”  
那边没了声音。  
“还是说你本来就是弃子，要拖着你那些徒弟和王师毅，一起送死来的？”乐六说着，心口不大快活。手中这个“玩意儿”的身体至今还是暖烘烘的，算是他的功劳他的本事，若不是血骨一脉担着，王师毅这样讲究义气的人，被亲朋好友拖累了，死都不知道怎么死的。先前在河沙门乐六还会抱怨血骨一脉两端用反了，现在想想，那时是他糊涂，明明就是对的——要是王师毅用了尖锐的那一头等着乐六移伤给他，大约乐六还没用过这宝贝一次，王师毅就先死了，拖着乐六莫名其妙也跟着去。  
乐六发现自己做了笔不划算的买卖，王师毅伤了，他伤，王师毅死了，他死，反倒是没有他这边先出事儿的可能。  
这都什么武林正道！他们所谓的邪魔外道过着刀尖舔血的日子都比正道舒坦，更别说那些几百年老老实实的邪道之辈了。  
看来，马菡中的身份比普通正道麻烦……对面那牢里冷着，不跟乐六解释清楚，乐六自然觉得是正中红心，猜对了大概。亏王师毅还以为是跟了体谅他尴尬要带他散心的舅舅！先要乐六的命替他们垫着，等乐六没了就该拉王师毅的命来充数吧？怎么不先用他那几个徒弟，非要伤自己亲人？  
……哦，不对，徒弟嘛，马菡中也是在“用”的。乐六想起进牢前那边发生的情事，马菡中跟马与之，师徒二人苟且一处，又是凌风草的功劳。  
“既然不想提，那不如先说说凌风草的事。”只有王师毅这种人要脸，乐六可不要，“你们是吃了清延给的药，到了这谷里发作的？泄了几次能解？”  
“……驱尸乐六你别胡扯！”马菡中憋不住了，语调愤恨窘迫，“清延的药跟……跟那事儿有什么关系！你说的，都是什么乱七八糟的……你可别给师毅瞎扯这事儿听到没有！”说着说着，乐六仿佛看到他手忙脚乱的模样，是真的慌了——都说金面铁手洒脱，看来不实，还是个爱面子的人。  
“这么说来，你和你徒弟那是早有的事了。”跟凌风草无关？乐六不信，药热谷燥，王师毅一到此地便会发作，应该就是这么回事儿；既然话已说开，马菡中为何不承认？他觉察不出自己外甥也受此事困扰？  
还是说，这个好舅舅，从头至尾就根本没真正关心过王师毅一回？  
玩意儿啊玩意儿，让你在正派人当中长这么大，可是苦得很呐。乐六心里感叹，掌心中是王师毅带着韧劲儿的皮肤，这么摸着，似乎有点热。  
“要是跟凌风草没有关系……王师毅怎么会……”“师毅怎么了？！”  
乐六话到一半稍作犹豫，那边马菡中便紧张起来，倒不像有假。  
……再看看吧。乐六心里定下主意。  
“不，没什么。”乐六不管能不能敷衍得了也不知究竟是关心还是不关心王师毅死活的“好舅舅”，他不想让旁人知道血骨一脉共死共生之事，也不想让王师毅对凌风草抱有半点疑惑，“没事。不如这样，我先来试试，此处可有我能用的‘材料’，而你，联系联系你背后的人物，找个办法骗点人手来救你。”  
“你怎么……”“凭五个人就想搬走朔人的宝藏？”乐六打断马菡中急于否认的话，“我可没有玩意儿这么好骗。”  
咬定了马菡中有援兵，如今的乐六不会只因同王师毅死在一处而轻易满足。


	99. Chapter 99

99

 

王师毅不知道自己睡了多久才清醒的，一睁眼见到的都是牢房木柱，仿佛依旧是昏睡前的景色。  
腰被对方按紧了，不给他跑似的——连乐六也跟昏睡前一样贴着他，只是不再那般深陷在他身体里了。  
之前与乐六的种种场面都翻卷上来，王师毅莫名觉得耳热。醒了也不敢动弹，他晓得乐六习性，尽管安静，但根本没睡着。惊动乐六还不知道会被怎么羞辱，王师毅定了定神，只动起眼珠来。  
即便最后昏厥过去，可王师毅仍觉得先前的情欲都停留在身体上，消抹不掉。也许是因为隔得时间长了，他忘记过去每日醒在安德床榻上的情景，过去的事情，似乎都被什么人替换成新的一样，模糊不清。  
体内的东西已经清理了，只能是乐六。早习惯的，可如今想起来，竟会有些不知所措，王师毅不禁蜷起脚趾，想要甩开奇怪的念头。  
“别动。”身后的人突然低声道，“正紧要呢。”  
只是脚趾而已，居然也被乐六发现了，这下真的没有办法缓解了。不过乐六这样环着他，是在做什么？王师毅不懂，他只是想着想着才发现，乐六居然是抱着他的。  
“……放开我！”王师毅悄声警告，显然动作比刚才大，惹乐六更不高兴了。  
“叫你别动。”“你在干嘛！”像是种神秘的仪式，王师毅不敢随意打断，可又不能任由乐六摆布，压着嗓子质问。乐六不会解释，沉默着，这让王师毅静了片刻，感受到腰间的手上有些小动作。  
乐六的手指轻轻敲动着，可能是操纵他的丝线，可能是在探路……但是，不论是驱尸还是探路，干嘛非要搂着他！？  
王师毅有点慌，可不能轻举妄动。过去他被乐六这么待过吗？衣服穿得整齐，却搂抱着侧躺在一起——怎么都不该是他跟乐六的关系，还是把他绑起来吊起来，至少不会如此慌乱了。  
“我在找‘帮手’……”乐六渐渐地说起了，“可惜有道石门密不透风，我过不去了。”  
乐六的帮手还能是什么样的东西，王师毅只是想起起先他还说朔人没有尸首，如今能找到，实在不容易。  
“你找路归找路……非要，拉上我干嘛……”想想还是不对，王师毅犹豫着抗议起来。  
“吭”的一声，乐六似乎是笑了：“借你身上棱角用用，也好有个支撑。”  
真是没道理的事！想要支撑，这地牢里都是柱子墙壁，怎么就没有个地方！要他蜷成这般……  
“你帮我托着线，待会儿我再拿回来。”乐六看出他的不解，接着解释。  
敢情他现在身上挂满了驱尸的丝线跟个木架子似的？王师毅觉得乐六一把他牵扯到这些事里来，他心情就好不了——还不如让他离得远些，至少不必……不必跟乐六摆出这样的体势。  
说话了，满肚子火，可沉默下去，又觉得气氛诡秘。他想到乐六在忙的事情，顿了许久，还是问道：“那你……打算如何？”  
“如何？若是这么多线都钻不过去，看来是朔人本事太大。”按乐六的说法，应是试验颇久，若是现在用却却香一看，地牢里的场面必定唬得住人，“我打不开的地方，总要找人来帮帮忙。”  
找谁？王师毅能想起的只有他们二人和马菡中马与之，但要怎么帮？  
“……要不然，我把锁卸了，出去看看那门？”他进来时就看过，那锁他能对付，要不是俱于朔人异能，他肯定早早试了，现在要是能帮得上乐六施展驱尸之术……  
“你要是能动得了那门，早让你去了。”乐六说着，手指忽地一松，周围明明没有任何响动，可王师毅感觉得到，气息与前一刻全然不同了。  
乐六放弃了？以王师毅对他的了解，这明显是渐渐收回丝线的征兆。  
“还不如……”乐六好像换了个语调，突然翻身上来，半边身子压住了王师毅，“咱们再帮你解解药效？”  
什，什么？王师毅动不了似的，连反抗都不会。  
“这回你可要喊得大声点，这才引得来外头的朔人，就有人能帮咱们打开那扇怪门。”乐六说得理所当然，原先还操纵尸线的手指从王师毅面颊上滑过，点着他的下巴，一副耍他好玩儿的神情。  
“你！”王师毅惊了惊，他没见过乐六以这么亲密的动作对他，更受不了那话中的意思，“就算要引人过来，也该是我揍你一顿揍得你哭喊惊动朔人！”  
王师毅睡饱了浑身都是力气，猛地掀翻了身上的乐六，反过来控制勾着嘴角的男人。  
本以为是自己发威，可乐六笑了，似乎笑得特别开心。自从在安德城里头一次见面，王师毅就觉得这男人的神情阴森，尤其是那个似笑非笑的嘴角，即便说着好听话，也满是恶意；更别说苍白异常的肌肤，还有那总不在看着对面人的眼神……驱尸乐六无论在正道还是邪道，肯定都不是个讨人喜欢的家伙，而且年纪轻轻就有了这么大名气，更是招人怨气了。  
行走江湖的年月总比乐六长，王师毅没见过如此的人物，交手过多少邪派高手，恶贯满盈，也抵不上他瞥见乐六那一刹那时心里翻涌的冲动。  
即使没有后面那些事情……王师毅可以满口喊杀地冲向血魔，对着任何一个人说出自己的声讨决心，可这个驱尸鬼手，从第一眼见到，他就不想招惹。连杀之后快的心都不曾存过。  
可惜老天就会跟他开玩笑，一心将他与乐六牵扯到一起，回头一看，尽是冤孽。  
将乐六按在地上，身体上的痛似乎更加清晰，也更模糊了。王师毅居高临下望着那张面孔，一双难以判断目光落在哪儿的眼睛，这回似乎连眼角也带着笑意。以前从没看到乐六那眼睛笑过，如今竟能露出完全陌生的模样。  
仔细看看，乐六的眼睛挺大，若能正视别人，或许还称得上好看。从身体上说，两人这般熟悉，王师毅居然连乐六的眼睛都没好好打量……  
还有双眼间那如同异域人士的高挺鼻梁，钩鼻奇特，落在江湖上，也是不凡之貌。王师毅听说南方有几支族人相貌有异，是上古外族自海上漂流而来，在南边落户安家，渐渐融入，只是脸上偶见不同，看来乐六便是那些后人。  
乐六还真是与众不同，没有眼下这样的机会细看，根本不会发现那面孔上奇妙的地方——而普天之下，又有谁能像王师毅这般，能活生生地与乐六对视这么久？  
被他制住的驱尸人依旧在笑，牵动起鼻翼旁的笑纹，挂着嘴角，竟让整张脸生动起来。王师毅突然觉得头顶一热，仿佛先前的凌风草热毒席卷而回，连胸口都跟着颤动。  
……都失掉原则与乐六那般了，不会仍没有解开吧？心慌，王师毅看着轻松地躺在地上的男人，只能怪起凌风草来，不知觉间，已经同放肆笑着的乐六一起，望着彼此，过了许久。  
轻笑声停了，牢里沉默下来，莫名的欢悦不见了，王师毅一时连挪开眼睛都会忘记。  
“不揍了？”乐六突然问道，嘴角渐渐收了回来。  
总觉得他这是得了便宜卖乖，王师毅真不知道乐六还能有这脾性；早没了气势，偏过脸去，就要从乐六身上下来。  
却被一把拉住手臂。  
“玩意儿，”这语调，不像平时的乐六，听上去还有些郑重，“这回咱们离了谷去，别掺和马菡中那些事情，跟我一道儿。”


	100. Chapter 100

100

 

此话一出，王师毅立马傻了。  
乐六他怎么……说得了这话来？  
本来就是王师毅好不容易摆脱掉的灾星，如今怎么会同意再走一路？这次在雪山是用得着乐六，所以没有甩开，可出了雪山，王师毅还有什么理由跟乐六一起？  
理由，对，王师毅说服不了自己，除非有个理由。乐六做的事情，哪一件可以作为王师毅跟他走的理由？  
每当这么自问之时，连血骨一脉也成了种补偿，还是王师毅并不想要的，多余的补偿。  
“乐六……”王师毅开口只唤了对方名字，便闭上嘴。毕竟这还是在地牢里，舅舅他们也在不远处，方才的话，两个人都用极低的嗓音说道，而到了现在，王师毅自觉声音已经细不可闻，早没有了底气。  
乐六没应他。又是段独处的时光，却跟在甫戎山绝壁上的不同。在他将血魔之事安德之事抛在脑后许久，思索乐六之事的时间却越来越长。真是奇怪，乐六像是早与赤目血魔分裂开来，全然无关了。  
要是让王师毅说出一个与他极有默契的人来，过去他大概会说出小凌的名字，与他差了不少岁数可是总能说到一块儿去的小妹；可是现在，王清凌的位置被一个本该痛恨的男人代替了——即便是恨，恨到极处，也能彼此深知——更何况，王师毅张口，已经说不出个恨字了。  
但他必须说。双手按在乐六的衣襟上，忍不住收紧拳头，攥住了单薄的布料，王师毅一边俯下身去，一边说道：“乐六，你是以为，我王师毅除了你，已经什么都没有了吗？”  
声音越来越小，最后的问题好像被他藏在乐六耳畔一般，也不知他是希望乐六听见，还是别听见。  
王师毅问得出口，也知道答案。他还有家，尽管会受人白眼，可那是他的家，他的门派，有他的父母他的妹妹，还有许多在心里关怀他的人。王师毅明白，即使武林正道抛弃了他，河沙门里的人也不会打心底里看低他。  
顶多只是……不知如何再与他相处，如同往常一样。脸上挂了苦笑，本来是躲在乐六视线之外，是乐六看不见的，但不知为什么，被乐六的手指抹了嘴角。  
“先不说别的，你舅舅一直在骗你。”乐六开口，王师毅才发现，原来乐六也在他耳边，“我是不清楚他背后是什么人，你也不清楚，我们俩没必要替素不相识的人送命。”  
舅舅……王师毅小时候就羡慕马菡中的生活，总认为那就是自由自在就是快意江湖，可等他在江湖上走动多了，便发现马菡中的际遇可遇不可求，没想到，竟也是受了看不见的东西束缚吗？  
该为马菡中笑，还是为自己笑，王师毅咧了咧嘴，被乐六摸着了。  
“恐怕你们几个就是诱饵，引开了朔人的注意，宝藏自有别人去找。”乐六继续说着自己的推断，“你那边的人都是这般，能有几个真心为你着想。”  
“看来只有你了？”王师毅回应得很快，似乎被乐六动摇似的，激得乐六一激动，刚想接下去说，可王师毅突然直起身来，逼视似的紧盯乐六双眼，不再如同前面那般暧昧不明。  
“像你这种为了个玩意儿就能丢下血魔往北方跑的人，怎么会懂我的想法。”王师毅难得冷下语调，告诉乐六他们之间的差别，“我既答应了舅舅，为他死了也没什么怨言。”  
心意早定，决绝之语随口便来，王师毅不懂为何乐六还以为自己能说服得了他。  
可乐六没有跟他想到一处。  
“你这是在怪我上次的事情？”乐六口中的“上次”，王师毅真的不懂，“我答应你要把你扯回身边，但我没想到宫寒飞能下狠手。”  
王师毅这下懂了——怎么到现在，乐六还把他做“玩意儿”当成自愿？还以为他会留恋乐六？还以为……他会因乐六随口许的诺言而斤斤计较？  
这家伙心里到底怎么长的？还是说失了白荧血，连这么简单的问题都想不清楚？王师毅觉得可笑，但真是笑不出来，自己也不知道脸上什么模样，只是相对的那张脸上，又露出罕见的神色。  
“甩了让你受累的事情，跟我走吧。”严肃，甚至是庄重，这是乐六能说出的，最理智的话了。  
就好像那些江湖儿女情定终身似的。王师毅再听一遍，总算感觉到怪在哪儿了。  
乐六和王师毅，终归不是那些逍遥天涯的小儿女。仇，恨，立场，过往，每一样都足以绊住双脚，让他们俩难以迈近一步。  
回答乐六的话。回答吧。王师毅想要说服自己，可所有的声音都堵在身体中，是与否，同意与拒绝，没有一个能说得出口，只是将王师毅不停跳动的心冻结在原地。  
可是，身体却再一次忘了主人的意愿，被乐六那一句话激起波澜，把潜藏的热意都翻了出来。  
凌风草。  
或许不是。一来到山谷中翻卷上下的火热又在体内搅动了——凌风草不过是御寒的草药，跟那些下三滥的春药可没有相同之处。尽管听乐六那么说，又目睹了马菡中的情事，可王师毅的判断力还在，紧抱着凌风草这最后的借口，那也是他自欺欺人的事。  
会因乐六一言一行而悸动的身体，王师毅再也找不出别的说辞了。  
死死盯着乐六，王师毅咬了咬牙，扯起指间皱成一团的衣襟，闭起眼，将唇凑了上去。  
管不了找不准位置撞得生疼的牙齿，王师毅想起前次肉体交缠中的那些唇齿厮磨，凭清晰的记忆，还给乐六。  
乐六还是冷的，无论哪儿，都冷得合乎他驱尸鬼手的称号。但王师毅已经不堪承受比自己更热的事物了，在他眼里，他像是浑身热情，而乐六却不给他对等的东西。  
时日已久，他被乐六琢磨成了“玩意儿”，可乐六，到底还是没有被他改变。  
阵阵心乱，王师毅按捺不住，自暴自弃地将自己埋在乐六的唇间。毫不柔软，乐六就是个被凝凝露变得冷冰冰硬邦邦的驱尸人，可是王师毅一旦开始了什么事情，就不会停下。似乎满带怒气，他粗暴地撬开乐六的牙齿，像前面乐六对他做的那样，发狠搅着没有动静的舌头，反倒是像他在讨好乐六了。  
理智告诉他不应该如此，不应该疯了似的逼上乐六，逼上他本该仇视本该痛恨的人，以错误的方式开始他的报复。  
说到仇恨，王师毅对乐六，已是深恨刻骨。  
“乐六……乐六……乐六……”一时间差点喘不过气来，王师毅狼狈地移开嘴，嗓子里憋着的声音倾泻而出，竟是一遍又一遍乐六的名字。  
指尖越收越紧，王师毅觉得自己快要将乐六的衣服挖出洞来了。  
“乐六……乐六……乐六……”听见自己的声音，王师毅赶忙咬上下唇，可那些愤愤的呼唤自齿缝里迸出，乍听之下，反倒分不清他的情绪了。  
不知不觉，熟悉的手搭在他的后颈上，来回摩挲，甚至像是要去揉弄他越来越乱的头发。  
“……怎么，药效又来了？”乐六摸着他开始发烫的后颈，只是问道。  
霎时被快刀挑断心口纠结一团的丝线，王师毅顿觉轻松，竟想起当他与乐六的联系第一次被断开时的情形。  
重新得到的生命，葬送在乐六手上，又开始在乐六手上。  
这一回，王师毅没有理由停下。


	101. Chapter 101

101

 

“你……”王师毅不知道自己扯着那个男人反复吻了多久，力道狠得要把长时间的苦痛一次性还回去，被他吮吸过的嘴唇似乎丧失了平常那种毫无血色的模样，在王师毅看来，乐六的身上也有一个地方可以泛起红色。  
羞耻的邀请，从未有过的行动，可他这个羞耻的邀请竟然没有得到乐六的回应。  
王师毅不是不知道如何去做。身体里不断翻滚的欲焰令他无法忍耐，乐六可以给他什么，他一向很清楚，可是眼下，乐六根本没有动弹的打算。  
连最初放在他后颈的那只手也走了，只留下烫热到不会变冷的皮肤。  
明明……明明还问了药效的事情……却……王师毅觉得这家伙在耍他，逗弄他撩拨他，最终懒得动手。他似乎忘了，是谁先把乐六按在身下，又是谁先一步动手，夺走乐六那唇舌的。  
“你……”王师毅放开乐六，眼睛里都是忿恨。可是他又不能现在甩开乐六，不能唾骂两句便离开那人，就连抬起脸来，他的胸口都与男人抵在一起，没有远离的打算。  
说不出下面的话。能说什么？埋怨乐六毫无动作？痛斥乐六不顾他的不适？甚至是将他身体所有扭曲的变化都“归功”于乐六？有的事情，放在心中是一回事，说出口来，便没了底气；若是他王师毅能一直狠下心硬着脸，即便是乐六多加摧折，即便是他死了去，也不会有如今的王师毅。  
不是认输认栽，王师毅只是发现，自己需要的，不再有功名和江湖人生，只剩下这个人了。  
尽管是因此时此地而造成的错误，他也无法改变。  
豁出去，王师毅早就心软了，只是到这时才放得下脸面。可就是这样，他总不能……不能在乐六没有动静的时候……  
紧贴着乐六的胸口，王师毅心里想起的，都是乐六手指残留在他身上各处的感觉。他该怎么办？他对着乐六丝毫下不了手，可乐六又……  
脚趾尖都焦躁起来，这头一遭的事情，真令王师毅不知如何是好。  
看着他这模样，乐六倒是舒心得很。这男人想通了？想通便好，他们俩都省事多了。期待王师毅下一步的举动，乐六可以翻身压倒他或者抬手引导，可是，乐六又不打算直接这么做。  
王师毅停住了，弓起背，那高挺的额头抵上他的下巴，喘息吐在他的喉头上。虽然马菡中的话让乐六对凌风草的效果产生了怀疑，但王师毅应该尚不知晓，所以这一定是凌风草的作用。乐六可以想象，久经调教的身体被欲望焦灼，一被点燃，就难以熄灭，除了依赖乐六没有别的办法。听着那深重的气息，乐六便能感到其中的痛苦，可他又记得，他的玩意儿对痛苦有很特别的爱好。  
不是故意使坏，乐六只是觉得，简简单单就满足了王师毅，并不是王师毅想要的。  
在这模糊了时间的地牢里，走道里闪动的火光映入牢房只能映出面孔上模糊的神情。但乐六看得仔细，王师毅忍不了多久，他快到极限了。  
正如此想着，他的手就被人抓住，被人拉入两人身体间的缝隙。王师毅依旧抵着他的下巴，将他的手按在自己胸口——剧烈的震动，王师毅大概自己并不知道那里面的脏器长什么模样，但乐六晓得——那东西正在为了他们相拥的这一刻，激动不已。  
王师毅只是按着乐六的手，一言不发，浑身上下却颤得更厉害了。“你要我做什么？”乐六没得到任何指示，不会擅动，“玩意儿，你要我做什么？”  
说话间，下巴晃动，王师毅执拗地跟着他，就是不愿意抬头。不过，王师毅的手动了动，领着乐六的手滑进薄衣，生涩地挪来挪去——没两个来回便停了，王师毅这下连气都不敢出了，像是在等他的答复他的回应。  
乐六突然想看王师毅脸上神色，抽手就要扶那张藏起来的脸，可很快就被人抓了回去，只许他触摸胸前的肌肤。  
也许还有其他地方想要乐六碰。乐六知道自己的手同普通人的手绝对不同，有他在，王师毅就不会乐意退而求其次用自己的；既然这已经是他的玩意儿最大胆的请求，如此明显的请求，他不再刻意忽视了。  
“……嗯……”感受到乐六的手心手指不可替代的颤动，王师毅忘形地发出声音。乐六一动起来，他便没有用武之地了，紧抓着乐六的手软在身边，不知如何利用。  
在乐六手中，时间恍然模糊，衣襟敞开任其所为，自胸前到腰间，令人忘乎所以，除了留恋，心里在放不下别的感触。  
可是……不够。王师毅无意识地动着仅被乐六一手纠缠的腰，臀部摆动，很快就有了新的意味。最难抚慰的，永远是身体深处。尽管来到山谷中一直没有消停的是他的分身，可经历过安德种种，排解不掉的，还是身后羞于启齿的地方。  
王师毅死死咬住嘴唇，想要狠下心来。  
身上的男人总算有了新动静，还是低着脑袋，可双手慢吞吞地摸索上裤腰……不一会儿，只见男人突然抬头，还没等乐六看清他的表情，就撇过脸，手上猛力扯了自己下身的布料，扔在一旁。  
这动作，可真是决绝……实在有趣，乐六望着他，就看他那面孔都红透了似的，耳朵更是像被煮熟了一般。  
王师毅又稳稳地坐在他身上，隔着布料，那结实的臀肉压在乐六下体，不禁窘迫赧然，左右避让几次，察觉自己根本躲不开，又坐稳了。  
那喉头上下鼓动吞咽，喉头的主人不愿直视一直望着他的乐六，在身侧探寻很久，才找到乐六另一只手。提起那手僵在空中，王师毅可能是在心里对自己说话，自顾自地轻摇着头，直到下定决心，把乐六的手绕到身后……  
一定是认为自己做出值得耻辱一生的事，王师毅的身体激动，激动到放在平时看来完全不正常的程度。沿着背脊滑下，还没到臀缝就能感到大幅度颤抖——下身与下身在一处，王师毅被乐六的硬物惹起的回忆，另他的后庭先一步回味起来。  
真是惯于淫欲的地方。乐六颇想在此刻戏弄他一番，可是王师毅真的无法忍耐了，他想让那灵巧的手指进去，现在就进去。  
是乐六教会的，这种时候，只有这一种快活的办法，都是乐六教的。


	102. Chapter 102

102

 

王师毅找不到地方埋起脸，恨不得把脖子拧过去，扭成常人不可到达的角度，好让乐六看不见他的脸。而被他拉在臀上的手，仅仅是放在那儿，皮肤上就泛起阵阵战栗。  
拽着那手往更重要的位置去，王师毅不信乐六不懂，但是，总不能，总不能让他来说出请求。  
紧缩起穴口，又松开，那里也在深深呼吸似的，要是能发出声音，必定比他口中的还要重。王师毅不知道这样是否能让乐六动念头，他做不出扩张那儿的事情，有些事，还是让乐六来做……  
迟迟没等来乐六的动作，王师毅觉得自己这般跨坐在男人身上是件极可怕的事情，可怕到足以令他冷汗淋淋；但眼下身体没有如实反应，他的小腹紧绷着，涌起一阵阵酸麻的感觉，有时厉害了，他甚至忘记下身原应有的任何一部分，似乎与乐六已经连在一起了。  
可是乐六吊着他，直到他都要暴躁地出声咒骂了，才挑动了一下手指——王师毅立即捏紧那手腕，压下嗓子里快要溢出的声音。  
“……你在勾引我。”不是问题，乐六很确定，因为手中是激动到快要哭泣的身体，费尽心机，就是要诱乐六深入，“你可以自己试试。”  
摆明了不帮这个忙，王师毅听得明白，一时冲动，转脸过来瞪着乐六。眼眶湿润，眼圈发红，王师毅自然而然流露了野兽似的目光，刹那间好像要生吞活剥了乐六。  
可惜，很快那眼神又暗下去了。王师毅示弱，再也等不及乐六，颤抖着手腕，往自己身后塞了一根手指……  
嗓子眼里呜呜悲鸣，乐六不知他这是觉得痛苦多些还是爽快多些。王师毅不得其法，只知道硬向里去；顾尾不顾首，他这下藏不住脸上表情了，全被乐六看了去。  
屈从于欲望，对王师毅这样的正派人士，看来是件天塌下来似的事情，根本就是否定了他前面的人生吧？乐六见那刚毅的面孔上尽是苦痛，而快乐就糅合在苦痛的缝隙里，似乎如果再加把火，不应该存在的快乐就要撕开他的面子，彻底毁了他。  
乐六就是喜欢这般，不是玩耍逗弄，他就是喜欢把真正的王师毅剥出来。“玩意儿”三个字说得轻佻，可这轻佻对乐六来说是难得的东西，这轻佻就是他难得的郑重，从来都只给过王师毅一个人。不必多想，乐六动用指尖，在王师毅身后为那步步攀升的欲望添砖加瓦去了。  
“乐，乐六……”王师毅的指尖在哪边，乐六的就跑去另一边，撑开那穴口紧皱的嫩肉，强令它得不着歇息的时候。三五次下来王师毅就经不起折腾了，忘记本该有的立场，扭着腰，前后摩擦起乐六硬挺的东西。  
虽然乐六都觉得头顶热了，但没有立即给他。  
耳朵里只剩下自己的粗喘，王师毅被乐六扶住了脸颊，好半天才觉察到。视野里乐六的面孔有点迷蒙，那上面的神情，跟他认识的那个乐六，不大一样。也是，自从到了北方，乐六一直都不一样，跟安德那个驱尸鬼手不是同一人似的。  
“自己来吧。”乐六交缠上他的视线，忽地说。  
王师毅眨眼间便懂了，觉得被乐六碰到的地方烧得起火来，连口水都咽不下去了。  
就这么……王师毅都没发现，他竟然咧着嘴角笑了。  
着魔了，能做到这一步，后面的事，也没什么好怕的。王师毅歪了脑袋，将乐六的手夹在脸与肩膀之间，好像是要确定那手真的在他这边一般。  
合上眼睛，他撤出自己的手指，凭感觉摸到乐六身上，试了几次，手忙脚乱，总算顺利。王师毅不敢看乐六，鼓了几番勇气，才握上分身——若即若离，无论有过多少肉体联系，他也不能正视这出入他体内的器具。  
乐六不是没有帮他，只是隐蔽了点。乐六要让王师毅自己感受，这么做，才能长得了记性。眼看着男人僵直着腰，用渐渐柔软的穴口从他的顶端蹭过，乐六有些后悔，他以为是在折腾玩意儿，但也是在折腾他自己。  
不如，直接把那腰按下来……乐六思忖片刻，却在下一刻被包裹住——王师毅皱着眉头狠着心，坐了下来。  
“……”这下王师毅都发不出声响了，梗着脖子，软在他身上；上半身倒在乐六肩上，让体内的硬物变了角度，擦过要人命的地方，惹得王师毅抽筋似的一抖。  
王师毅的分身滴出水来，粘腻在两人之间，，它的主人大口喘着，不知是向左向右还是向前向后，只希望能摆脱更强烈的冲击，可已经被肉刃贯穿，逃脱不了。  
这样的体势，玩意儿的身体显得太过热情，让乐六也把持不住了。“……你自己动。”乐六是不乐意示弱的，强撑着淡定在王师毅耳畔说。身上人朦胧了，听见这命令，缓缓转起腰来，却因为里面绞得太紧，略有些困难。  
不知所措，王师毅喘得上气不接下气，快没了动弹的劲儿。  
“抬起来，然后再……”如今的王师毅听话得很，乐六刚说着，他便尽力抬起，让乐六退出去了一点，“坐下。”  
话音刚落，王师毅便重重地摔落下来，那冲击一时间承受不住，手指脚趾不停地蜷曲着，仿佛想把它们折断似的。  
乐六高兴得很，王师毅学得快，只需一个来回，便自己尝出味道，撑在乐六胸口，夹紧肩头，上下耸动，寻找快活的感觉。过去乐六操纵他玩出不少花样，可是眼下早没有那些联系了，先前的事情一概不提，这才是真正的王师毅。  
教人想掐着他的腰，狠狠顶上去。  
这说不定就是找回做人的感觉了——平静的只有脸面，乐六只能再放任他自行享乐片刻，便不给他主导的机会了。抬起上身，乐六看着男人随他分身位置的变动而追逐他的姿势，猛地抱住王师毅的腰，想也不想，将自己撞向更深的地方。  
他们的身体似乎从未贴得这么紧密过。乐六稍一冷静下来，原来王师毅的双腿已经缠在他腰上，像要把他嵌到身体里似的，鼓动他的攻势；而那手臂在空中胡乱摆动几下之后，又回到乐六身上，肩膀后背脖子，来来去去，不知放在哪里才稳当。这让乐六忘记了与他开始前的各种趣味，头一次如此直白地渴求，不管是乐六，还是王师毅，忘记的，就不仅仅是含在欲念里的情趣了。  
乐六甚至能感受到，王师毅对他，那些无谓的仇恨渐渐消失殆尽，王师毅对他，竟一早就怀着喜欢的意思。  
只是，别都落到最后了，才意识到这山谷这地牢这热情中的一切，都是虚妄的一厢情愿而已。  
……即便如此，乐六也不会放开。  
不放。


	103. Chapter 103

103

 

走廊尽头的动静，惊醒了乐六。  
王师毅没他的本事，自然不会警觉至此。下牢后过了大约一日半，朔人连饭都不曾送过，所以从未有过外人。  
腹中倒是没有饿感。舌尖出来舔了舔干燥的唇角，看看躺在旁边的王师毅，显然干得更厉害。睡睡醒醒之间，乐六没数过两人纠缠的次数，至少到后来王师毅前面都快出不来东西了，只能抖着身体双手陷进乐六的皮肉里，留下痕迹。乐六怕疼，被他掐痛了，却停不下来，只能更加卖力，直到两个人都用尽最后的劲儿。  
早忘记这里是什么地方了吧……乐六翘起嘴角，不知他们那响动有没有落到马菡中他们那边，可就算被听见，马菡中除了背着王师毅辩解两句，还真没有插嘴的立场。  
说起来，奇怪的动静，是从马菡中那方向来的。悉悉索索像是衣物摩擦，可质地又不对；听着听着，乐六无端想起金石相碰的声响，可无论什么材料，怎么撞一块儿都不会这般微弱。  
先前跟马菡中提起“援兵”的事，乐六也是估计，毕竟看他底气十足，不想空手而来的亡命之徒；可“援兵”到底是谁，有多少，乐六都没细想过。而从朔人墓地搬兵的想法也难以践行，乐六这边暂且陷入僵局——现在倒好，马菡中那边的机会来了。  
只是不知道马菡中对“援兵”有何影响。若是有些威慑力，那他和王师毅还能沾沾光，若来的根本就是马菡中上级，那……还是等机会借“朔人”来逃命吧。  
乐六一定要逃。经历过那些炽烈的情欲，不管王师毅清醒之后是承认还是不承认，他都要绑着王师毅跟他一起逃。  
什么事都没弄清楚，什么事都没解决，他们可不能随随便便就死在这里。  
不方便亲眼探看，乐六悄悄放出了柔若无物的细线……可他没想到，这回他的“探子”竟然达不到那一处！  
这是什么邪法！乐六不信凡人能有这种本事，于是想起另一种人来——莫非马菡中的“援兵”是朔人？难道是那个清延？  
不对，他跟清延打过照面，清延没这本事。朔人各有异能，那必定是除了清延和羽阑之外的朔人。  
竟能挡得住他。乐六一想起这事就气闷，但不知底细又不能贸然出头；正焦急间，却听见那边传来低低的声音。  
有人在抽泣。而且，是个女人。  
为什么这个节骨眼儿上，有个女性朔人跑到地牢里对着马菡中住的牢房哭？自打跟朔人扯上关系，乐六浑身上下都不对劲儿，匪夷所思的事情太多，让他这种从不劳心的人也不禁心烦。  
不论如何，谨防有变。  
王师毅依旧没能醒过来，睡得安稳自在，完全不像是在牢中。兴许是累了……刚这么想，乐六眼前就出现在安德时的王师毅，被他整夜整夜地折腾，睡着以后也不会死沉，眉头紧锁，仿佛被梦魇缠身，满心都是放不下的重负。  
如今总算是好了。乐六知道，王师毅是丢下一个名为“驱尸鬼手”的妖魔了，自然轻松；只是这样的轻松会不会转瞬即逝，在眼见他的刹那间便无影无踪？  
乐六也知道舍不得了，舍不得眼下说不准就是最后的静谧时光。果真是一喜欢上什么人从此就短了气势，乐六莫名想起谷角那庸医被药罐子支使得团团转的模样，突然担忧自己会不会成了那鬼样子。  
眼下不是让乐六这个初学者练习温存的时候。犹豫了一瞬，乐六敲敲王师毅的脑门，看着他睁开眼睛。  
“嘘”的手势，王师毅虽没力气，但反应也快，即刻转动眼珠，瞥了瞥马菡中的方向。  
乐六点头，两个人不必多话就明白了。  
低泣声依旧，听上去是个极年轻的女子，甚至像是少女一般，连哭起来都是天真的。马菡中总不会在这边招惹过这样的朔人女子，王师毅满眼疑惑；不过乐六比他淡定，因为听说过朔人返老还童的猜想，要是如此，那这女人可能有些年纪了，没准儿真是马菡中在外面招惹过的。  
“不如……”王师毅比乐六心急，受不了女人没完没了地哭声，尽力压低嗓子了提议，“问问舅舅？”  
摆摆手，乐六觉得不妥。像是有种预感，眼下不如静待一会儿，后面有的是时机。  
醒来一时紧张，王师毅可是忘了，如今他与乐六，又极亲密地偎依在一块儿，自然而然。要是他理智还在，又怎么能允许这般？  
乐六倒是清楚，可鬼胎已结，怎么能搬起石头砸自己的脚？  
“……你叫，与之？”那边女性的声音总算清晰，能分辨出意义了，“谁给你起的？”  
她找的不是马菡中，竟是马与之？王师毅仔细想想，自到了清延那边，后来直到地牢与羽阑对峙之时，他也就瞄了暗处的马与之一眼，中间发生了些什么，他一概不知。  
这马与之有什么独到之处？王师毅是忘干净了，刚离开河沙门时，舅舅就介绍过，马与之是在雪山附近捡的，而且面容也较寻常人有些不同，年届二十，却显出与年纪不符的童颜。  
“……是师傅。”马与之答她，语调战战兢兢，仿若恐惧。  
“也是，我当初还没能给你起名字……”女人又道，竟有些欣喜。  
这下大概明白了，不论这女性是何人，看来，她总有一个身份——马菡中收养的孤儿马与之的生母。  
居然能在朔人的地方来这么一出，这位母亲是打算来救儿子了？能顺带捎上他们吗？  
虎毒不食子，朔人妈妈对马与之自然是好的，可对旁人，就真不好说了。乐六给了王师毅一个眼色，等等看，若是马与之那小子能处理得好，说不定是个转机。  
王师毅听着那边的马与之看着眼前的乐六，忽地想起，论谁也看不出，这两个人理应是差不多大的。  
马与之被马菡中当儿子放在掌心里疼爱，而乐六在江湖上行走多年，刚出来时，大概还是个别人懵懂无知的年纪。  
竟能差得如此……王师毅心中莫名动了动，看不清情绪。转了思路一想，地牢的另一边，至今没有传来马菡中的声音。  
舅舅怎么了？王师毅的忧虑爬上眼睛，顿时被乐六看出来，也跟着思索马菡中的遭遇。  
“……那您，能带我们出去吗？”马与之不笨，紧接着问出的，是这个，“我们，我师傅，还有……还有那边我，我两个朋友……”  
他把王师毅和乐六算进去，是懂得同甘共苦的人。王师毅心里赞许，可久久没听到女性的回答。  
“……你们……”这下女人收了哭腔，声音都冷了半分，“你们当中有人伤过……伤过某个人物……  
“我虽不知是谁下的手，可一旦错放，羽阑怪罪，怕是连你也逃不掉。”


	104. Chapter 104

104

 

“某个人物”？是谁？  
那他们四个人里伤害过这“某个人物”的人，又是谁？  
王师毅连犹豫都没有，直接看了看乐六。驱尸鬼手，说起伤害，也该是他可能性最大了。  
可是，伤的到底是谁？  
听女人的说法，必定是对羽阑极为重要的人，也是在朔人之中，不能随意提起的人物。  
“某个人物”？看来是清延所说的，跟他有同样刺青的人吧？乐六不像王师毅未曾与清延谈过此事，心里立刻明晰起来。  
那刺青，他要是见过，必定有印象的；可是他不记得。  
说起伤人来，他们地牢里的四人，确实他的可能性最大了。  
只不过，说起伤人的事，他的玩意儿第一眼就看向了他，他心里可不大快活。  
乐六在王师毅眼中，就没得个好过。  
马与之那朔人母亲看是要拒绝了。虽被她摒开了得意的招数，但眼下只有她能帮忙，铤而走险，乐六也得试试——刚要示意王师毅打开牢门，却听那边又传来马与之的声音。  
“若您担心，不如，跟我们一路……要是羽阑发现了，就说您是要替他抓人……”“你们还没领教他的厉害？怕是你们那些打算他已经看清楚了，所以放心把你们扔在这里。”马与之说的，不是聪明的借口，即刻被母亲否定，“他可能就在等你们出去……我只保得住你！”  
看来朔人族长可以看清旁人心中的想法——但是又说不通，只是心中想法的话，过去的“伤人”之事，究竟是如何看出来的？  
马与之的母亲可以孤身到地牢涉险，必然身份不凡，至少是与羽阑密切相关的人。  
不然，她怎么知晓自己失散多年的儿子在地牢里的事情？  
王师毅明白乐六的意思，手已放在大锁之上，却听久未响动的马菡中开口说话了。  
“你只是要将与之救出去，可想过他要如何逃出谷去？”舅舅应该没有大碍，前面只是沉默罢了，王师毅顿时放心不少，“我有办法将他带出去，平平安安的……还是你能把他留在这儿，跟普通朔人一起生活？”  
记得落文口那边住的村民，都是朔人与外人的混血，要是马与之留在大雪山，大概也只能到那边去，不能轻易与朔人相见，不知道能否随意离开村落远行；依旧是母子相隔的事，如果是深知朔人族内之事的人，应该不会希望自己的孩子到了那种落魄的地步。  
有时只是知道对方还平安无恙自由自在便好，留在身边，反倒是件坏事。王师毅想着，手下一顿，愣神间，门锁就落下来，幸好被乐六眼疾手快接住，没惹出什么大动静。  
起初乐六只想着那女人如果有点身份，不如挟持利用她；可牢门一开，他便有了新的打算——既然地牢里藏着一处驱尸人的“宝地”，为何不劳烦她呢？  
马菡中的话令那母亲有些动摇，连乐六都能觉察。待乐六悄然靠近，她都没有及时反应，低垂脑袋站在走廊上，偶尔抬起眼来，打量不愿出牢的师徒二人。  
原先王师毅脚步轻盈，可看见那女声的主人，瞬间便忘了潜行：这，这哪里是马与之的母亲，这样的女孩别说是马与之，就算说她是刚生了孩子，也不可能吧！  
独立牢中的女孩不过七八岁的年纪，看起来比羽阑还要小些；女孩衣物在朔人中显得极厚重，一层层，后摆拖沓，从头上饰物开始，一直到腰带衣摆，处处都挂着细小的银色铃铛，奇怪的是，却没有一个发出声音，稳稳当当地贴合着身体。  
尽管外观年龄很小，可也是个不得了的人物。王师毅自从遇上朔人，就没见过外形超过三十岁的男女，反倒是年纪越小，本事越大……诡秘至极。  
乐六听过马菡中的猜测，眼前这个女人自然证明了他猜想的正确性。女人应该比羽阑更大，看那眉眼间的气质，说不定是与羽阑血缘相近的姐姐。而她的打扮与身上带着的气味……莫非今日朔人有祭典？或许她正是其中关键的神之人。  
看来这下那道打不开的门有着落了。乐六感受到女人周身的防备渐渐卸下，手上立即动作——只见她突然仰起头来，像是被强行向后按着，弯折着颈部。  
“乐六！”王师毅看到女孩不自然的姿势，知道是乐六下手。她虽是不知底细的朔人，可眼前景象看着有些残忍，令他想也不想便抓了乐六的手腕。  
这下女孩身上终于有了响动——清脆的铃声细细密密地闹着，虽然不大，但穿透力极强，好像远在地牢之外的人都能听见似的。  
女孩的眼珠猛地转向这边，愤怒地瞪视着控制了她动作的乐六。  
“看来是你。”被一口咬定的乐六明白她话中的意思，羽阑那位重要的人物，是伤在他手上的。  
马与之的母亲一副天真可爱的幼女模样，气质则带着少女的温婉，而现在，那眼神里的恨意毫不保留地投射在乐六身上，震慑力十足，要是换了别人，说不定能被她吓住。  
不过乐六不是别人。常人死前的威胁总是各具情态，他见得多了，这女人还不至于死去，那眼神也不过是吓唬他的。  
“你惹麻烦了。”女人被乐六困得动弹不了，只能说道，语调竟很平静，“原本还能逃得出去，如今，你惊动羽阑了。”  
如何惊动羽阑？看来跟她一身的铃铛不无关系。大概她自己有本事控制身体，不摇动铃铛，可现在被乐六剥夺了自控能力，一切全脱离了预期。  
这雪山里的朔人，每一样事情，都是与外界不同的。  
不是感叹这些的时候，既然得了个人质，趁热打铁，先出去再说。乐六还没开口，原本端坐在牢里的马菡中快步出来，对女人道：“既然如此，没时间犹豫了，请你带路，我们速速出去。”  
女人没有回答，目光柔和地望着马与之。  
“母亲……”马与之没有多话，只是唤了她一声。  
她依旧没有出声，眨了眨一双水汪汪的美目。“走！”马菡中头一个懂了，只身就要向牢外奔去，可乐六没允许女人移步。  
“乐六？”马菡中扭头看着停滞不前的驱尸人，疑惑不解。  
“既然逃出去有点难度，不如让她先帮我个忙。”乐六扳开她的肩膀，硬是将她扭向另一方向，“帮着开个门，胜算能添一点是一点。”  
轮到他乐六折腾这些朔人的时候了。


	105. Chapter 105

105

 

朔人一族生来奇妙，十几岁便长成青年模样，算是成年，需在族人的祝福中行成人之礼，随后便被送入族中圣地，重获新生。  
典礼繁复，每月至多举行一次，而今日便是。尽管族中神职众多，但族长是典礼中最重要的人物，他要替神明行祈福之职，时时刻刻都处于“入神”状态中，保持他与上界之神的联系，切不可擅离职守。  
如今朔人的族长名为“羽阑”，重生后在位多年，已是十岁孩童的外貌；他正面色庄严地端坐在大量黑色羽毛圈围的神位中，双目失神，口中念念有词。  
这次有四位族人业已成年，必须去圣地进入沉睡，完成朔人人生中最重要的一次转变。三男一女，合眼平躺在新生之床上——床由北山上生长在雪地中的浅绿色藤蔓编成，象征着朔人崇尚的无限生命；待会儿那绿色的床便会将四人自圣地入口吊挂着放置进圣地里去，而眼下，他们四人听着羽阑口中的神咒，在特殊香料的熏染下，渐渐失去了意识。  
并不是说朔人便不会死，但只要不遇上意外或者疾病，朔人能够长期以幼童的姿态生存在山谷中。他们是最接近神的凡人，他们都希望自己能与神离得更近一些。  
今天的仪式看上去和谐而自然，但所有的神侍都知道，羽阑身上弥散出紧张的气氛。  
由于外人逆着圣地通道闯入，擅自打通了被遗忘多年、连通两个圣地、在地牢附近的密道，惹下了许多麻烦。圣地的石壁与石板都是神侍们连夜修整的，这才没有耽误今天的仪式。  
而羽阑，现在应该集中精神与神明交流，可他不禁回想起从闯入之人眼底看到了他根本不忍再看的事实。  
总是沉默着的男人痛苦地嘶吼，直到嗓子再发不出声音为止。  
羽阑只知道有驱尸之术，可在那驱尸人的记忆中，似乎没有直接将人变成尸体，而是换了不知名的邪法，摧残了男人的意志。  
对视即可看见曾经印在对方眼底的场面，这是羽阑特殊的本事。他看得出马菡中心里的打算，看得出马与之刚出生眼中就留下了雪山的美景，等到后来直面那两个误打误撞找到地牢的人，羽阑终于看见他所期盼的那个人的消息。  
可惜不是什么好消息，而且，那二人眼中，没有他近期的行踪。  
不动声色，羽阑这是在足以影响成年族人一生的典礼之中，可是他的神智早分出一些，给了多年未见的故人。  
清延指着他鼻子痛骂他的场面宛如昨日。这么些年过去了，他朔人羽阑，也能像是个凡人一般，动起缠绵的心意。可是，看着自己无论用什么邪法都无法控制、不断变化的身体，羽阑觉得，即使这回顺着线索找到那个人，他也不知该如何弥合两人天生带伤的关系。  
既是神的祝福，也是神的诅咒，羽阑永远不可能像清延那般不顾一切，就算抛下族人抛下亲人抛下原本拥有的每一样东西，如今的他也晚了一步，落在清延后面了。  
所以，他其实并不像清延那样，迫切地希望那个人回来。  
但是，至少，平安……羽阑脑海中又浮现被驱尸人遗忘到眼底的场面，恨不得尽快结束这典礼，那样才好寻思一种办法，让草溪乐六用余生为他所作的恶行深感“悔恨”二字的写法。  
先要，结束这个典礼……圣地之门缓缓开启，地面上露出一个圆形的洞窟，久未接触天光，地洞里正向外弥散出奇异的青烟与窒闷的气息。几个身强力壮的少年抬着四个族人的藤床，口中吟唱着古老的新生歌谣，一步一步向圣地之门的边缘走去；门上有石钩，可以让藤床降下，深入圣地。  
可是，走在前面的人忽然停下脚步，或许是看见了什么，或许是听见了什么响动，随着圣地中的青烟袅袅而起，渐渐地，守在周围的朔人们都觉察出空气中飘荡着异动。  
有什么东西……要从圣地之门中爬出来似的……朔人坚信成年后的重生是单向的，所以圣地之门只能进，不能出，藤床落入圣地后，只有当完成新生之后，才能从圣地内专门的出口向外，没有由入口离开圣地的可能。  
现在，却有东西在圣地之门下面守着，正等着大门开启的这一刻。  
难道他们选择从这里逃跑？羽阑察觉到众人的骚动，想起在圣地较为接近的地牢中的几人，他们知道这条路，虽然要从地底爬上位于穹顶之上的大门几乎是不可能的事情，可羽阑不免要防范他们。  
要是真从此处——自不量力！只能说是运气太坏，正挑了个朔人都聚集于此的时间，撞上来寻死。羽阑不主张轻易杀了他们，可在这时出现，惹怒了众人，就算是族长也保不住他们的性命。  
可惜了……羽阑还想好好地折磨折磨那个驱尸乐六。正等着牢里逃犯上来，羽阑要看看他们到底用什么方法爬到这里，但一只手忽地搭上门边，是一只极小的手。  
像婴儿似的。刹那之间，羽阑意识到情况不对，可那一边已是无法控制了。第一个爬上来的是个极小的孩子，身着尊贵的黑色衣袍，头上挂满金饰，看起来十分笨重；但孩子的动作可谓敏捷，并没有被衣饰限制，整个人攀上门边，进而一跃而起，稳稳地站立在护送藤床的人们面前。  
鸦雀无声。在朔人的地盘上见到这样小的孩子，多少是件可怕的事。刚出生不久的孩子，三岁前必须在家中生长，若是随便抛头露面，是极不吉利的，幸运一点只是危及自身命运，运气不好，那是会引得神明降祸族人的。而看到孩子还有一种可能，那便是重生之后的成人，步入迟暮之年，身形也成了孩子一般；这种年纪的人，本该在家中养护身体，外出极易被山谷中的雾气伤害，染病不治。  
无论这个“孩子”是哪一种，都不是好事，更何况，它还是从圣地之门逆向爬出来的。  
更何况，他身上的饰物，怎么看也像是高位朔人死后的，陪葬品。  
驱尸乐六！羽阑明白了。那个家伙想办法打开地牢旁边另一个圣地大门，动用了朔人全族墓葬中的尸体。  
朔人的山谷中有两处圣地，一生一死，都在地下，尤其是死之圣地，只有少数的神侍懂得进入圣地的办法，葬礼从不在族人的注视下进行。  
现在，死之圣地被乐六找到了，那必定是如鱼得水的欢畅。  
不仅是一个“孩子”，它的身后还有其他的“人”。朔人慌乱不已，只有那几个尽责的少年依旧托着藤床，一动不动地僵立在那儿，被一群从圣地中涌出来的“孩子”直勾勾地望着，那些不同寻常的目光，令他们毛骨悚然，却抬不起脚来先走一步。  
一个，两个，三个……一群幼小的孩童纷纷钻出洞来，即便是毫无动静，都足以震慑旁人；随后爬上来的是些稍大的幼童，身上都挂着祈福的神符，看来是未到寿终便意外死去的中老年人。  
这乐六是掏空了那边的尸体吗？门里的“人”接连不断，后来便是大大小小，什么模样的都有了，它们身上服装饰物都准确地告诉别人，他们曾经是为何而死，又在死之圣地中待了多久。  
典礼上的族人们开始反应过来，有些更是在它们中发现了自己已逝的亲人。不知是谁惊叫一声，有人带头直向着静立门边的“人们”冲去，好像丧失了理智一般。  
藤床边的少年们终于挺不住了，手忙脚乱地将床放在地上，四散奔逃，向自己家人那边去了。而原本要进入圣地的四人也被混乱的场面惊扰，先后醒来。  
它们是如何上来的？羽阑想到了，乐六可以操纵尸体，那必定是用尸体织成了“人梯”，让这些怪物上来了。  
若都只是尸体，倒也还好，只需安抚好族人，将它们放回去便是。羽阑依旧淡定地端坐着，典礼没有结束，他擅离黑羽之阵是大忌。如果乐六有了驱尸人没有的本事，将生之圣地里的朔人也都摆弄起来……“你们过去看看仔细，确定圣地里沉睡的人们没有问题。”羽阑吩咐身旁神侍们，可大家都不敢动，生怕那些静立着的东西一朝动弹起来……  
“不必担心，我看那驱尸人也只能做到这一步。”即便它们动起来，都是尸体，也无甚威胁，“不过是要障目之法，声东击西的事……”  
……他们跑了？！羽阑恨极了因那些陈年旧事而失却判断能力的自己，竟然迟钝到此刻。  
乐六折腾这些事出来，只能是为了逃跑。  
但是，从地牢里穿过重重阻碍跑出去，可不是容易的事。羽阑猛然想起一个人来，他竟被乱了心神，忘记管住她了！  
“顺着地牢外那两条路！追！”


	106. Chapter 106

106

 

“马大人！我们在此守候多时！”山地难行，在马与之母亲的指示下走了近道直至前次马菡中他们被朔人捕获的岔口，才见有一队人马集结雪地乱石之中，远远望见马菡中，齐刷刷地跪地行礼。  
好大的派头。乐六前面就怀疑过马菡中身份，也猜测此次潜入雪山另有计划，如今看来，果然如此。  
那群人约有二十个，有几个没有直接靠近，匿藏在远处，蒙着头面只露双眼，清一色是白色短衣，衣服下面坚硬鼓动，似乎藏着甲胄。外表看不出身份，但眼神坚定的模样，训练有素，多数是皇城中人。  
今日朔人正值祭典，族人聚集在同一处，马与之的母亲能够悄然离去，大约是祭典引走了羽阑的注意力。乐六走前补上的那一记，必定让朔人大乱，一时半会儿管顾不了他们。小路走了一半，马与之便求乐六将母亲放了，如今是他们四人了。  
“让你们早点过去！偏要等我是什么毛病！”马菡中劈头盖脸骂了一通，显然对白衣人们集结此地不大满意，“今天这么好的机会，等下朔人倾巢而出，看你们怎么跑得掉！”  
说着，他带头走向白衣人。正在此时，那边有人突然做了个手势，似乎是强令他们停下，道：“马大人，后面那人是谁？”  
后面那人说的是谁？马与之和王师毅看来是他们知晓的，那这说的只能是乐六。大概是抢夺冰晶的行动中从未把乐六计划进去，马菡中的手下认为这凭空多出来的乐六，身份极其可疑。  
“这……”马菡中也没想到等跟援兵回合后会有这一出，还真不知道如何解释，“这是师毅的朋友，此番多亏他帮忙。”  
问出这话的人并不信服，沉默片刻，说：“擅添人手，还请马大人依章办事。”  
这人也太过认真的吧？乐六动念，为省麻烦，先给自己找个身份：“这位大人，我叫季李，是……”“马大人，恕属下无礼。”尽管乐六报了自己徒弟的名号，江湖上应该没人听过，可是对方并不在乎他究竟是谁，硬冷着声音抱拳对马菡中说道。  
马菡中无法，一言不发地摞起衣袖，露出左边大臂，纵贯的黑青色长方形图案，其间还有几道深浅不一的横向伤疤。看了看自己上臂，马菡中又转过去，向那白衣人伸手：“刀拿来。”  
“师傅！”马与之反应过来，作势要拦，可被马菡中挡开了：“你最近怎么了？过去也没见你如此紧张过！尽添乱！”见马与之总算是理亏地缩回去，他才又对那白衣人命令道，“你的刀。难道你还打算看我用牙啃个伤出来吗！”  
白衣人死盯着他，僵持片刻，才摸出短匕，抛给马菡中。  
二话不说就往那图案当中来了一刀，马菡中吭也不吭一声，血也不顾，嫌弃地将刀扔回去。  
“……愣着干嘛！走！”马菡中心里依旧着急，却见旁人都盯着他胳膊上的伤痕出神，满脸不耐烦。  
这下应是符合规矩了。白衣人们默然叩首，进而跟上马菡中脚步。  
这到底是……怎么回事？整个过程中，只有王师毅最是迷茫。舅舅到底是什么身份？这群下属看起来颇有些来头，不是寻常武林中人。而本次前往雪山的并不只有他们五人，莫非这些人一直跟在后面，等着他们探准了冰晶所在，一举拿下？  
还有刚才往大臂上刺青这一刀，又是什么仪式？乐六身份确实不好解释，可白衣人似乎并不是为了弄清乐六，而是在找马菡中的麻烦。  
王师毅记得乐六提醒过他，马菡中此行颇有疑点，他是不愿轻信的，毕竟前面跟了一路都没看出来过；眼下被朔人囚了许久情况紧急，那些被掖藏着的内幕，都急匆匆地跑到王师毅的面前。  
马菡中带他来此，另有目的。  
但……总不会是为了害他。王师毅心里矛盾，先前从舅舅那里听说的事情，不知该信哪些才好，而乐六所说，看来确是属实，只不过，不知能否全信。  
舅舅……马菡中……京畿社苑，马家。过去那位施沐英将军早已去世，而盘踞在社苑的施将军势力也渐渐土崩瓦解，退出朝政，流落江湖，分散各地，但是，难保社苑各家的后人不会与朝中多有联系。  
而且马菡中年轻时便突然与武林中人保持了距离，“金面铁手”这名号，也是神出鬼没，就连王师毅的母亲想找到自己的弟弟，常常是件难事。  
若是马菡中依旧效力朝廷……王师毅想到这种可能性，便觉不好。且不说马家立场，就是跟马家相关的河沙门，也可能处境微妙。  
朝堂之事与江湖之事，自古以来，井水河水毫不相犯，才是正理。即便是听过不少江湖传闻，可那些要都是真的，必会引发天下大乱。  
不能多想，首要之事是甩开朔人，自危险重重的雪山里逃脱出去。  
在这问题上，乐六跟王师毅想的一样，可惜，王师毅只会想想，一走了之的事，义气之间，便做不出。  
“跟我走。”乐六见他还要随马菡中涉险，实在看不过去，出手拉住他，“你舅舅现在有的是人手，不差你一个。”  
王师毅看看手肘上紧抓着他的细长苍白手指，发现自己忘记这个乐六了。  
他还真劝不了他。  
“你也看出他的身份了，这可不是江湖浪子能有的阵仗。”乐六此刻绝不放手，“既然你还当自己是武林正派，就不该掺和。”  
什么时候，他驱尸乐六也成了这么个苦口婆心、好好与人讲道理的人了？  
的确不是他能掺和的。王师毅不是不清楚，可他就是这个脾气，要是他懂得审时度势全身而退了，那他与乐六之间，也不会是如今这个模样。  
早在头一回谷角帮忙的时候，就从安德逃得远远的了吧。到如今，王师毅已经无法设想，要是当时顺利逃开，现在的人生，又会是怎样的。  
而这个驱尸鬼手，现在会是随着血魔逃到他地，还是会了无牵挂地死在哪一次武林围剿邪道的行动之中？  
一定不会再有这些天在雪山上的种种故事了。缄默地望着死不松手的乐六，王师毅在等他松手的时候。  
“……不如你先走一步，去清延那边看看被我伤到的地方。”思索再三，王师毅也只能想起这件事来，清延的刀被羽阑收了，可落在乐六身上的淤青渐渐扩大，还没消退。  
“又想跟我分道扬镳了？”乐六嗤笑，照旧不放，“下次换个更高明的说法。”  
即便是送死我也要走这一趟，难道要你跟我一同送死去？王师毅如此想着，话到嘴边，意识到不对，才赶紧吞下去。一来，有血骨一脉在，他死了，那乐六必是个死，说出这话微妙矫情；二来……他王师毅什么时候能这般为乐六考虑了？乐六送死是他自己的事情，怎么就要王师毅费心了？！  
都到了这个地步，他们俩想要扯清楚关系，太难了。  
“玩意儿你要去便去，就是别总想着，能把我甩掉。”乐六见他无话可说，继续说道，好像他这么一说，便是胜了。  
王师毅看得见，那脸上满是得意的笑。


	107. Chapter 107

107

 

上次在河沙门见到马菡中时，王师毅便被他手上那些精光毕露、不知是何材质的兵器引去了注意，一直没找到机会探问，而今天来的这群人，王师毅看得仔细，个个手中都是相似质地的刀剑，连短匕飞镖之类的似乎也闪着相同的光。这绝不是寻常的材料，过去他觉得都是舅舅带着徒弟满天下找来的，现在才明白，舅舅那儿许多新奇武器，没准儿只有极少是他的杰作。  
不知师文究竟是不是……即便是一心向着舅舅，王师毅也会有上当受骗的感觉；虽说马菡中的种种身份可能是有难以言明的苦衷，但对于王师毅，一个谎言，或许就是全部。  
如今师文已经不在他身旁，可这把大刀自从出现在他眼前的时候，就成了幼小的孩子对武林对江湖的憧憬，代表着他舍不得放弃的正义与敬重。  
王师毅开不了口。若是平安从雪山出去，他一定要找到马菡中，问清师文的来历。  
他和乐六跟着马菡中手下这群人，走在他们左侧；前面领头的是对雪山熟悉的马菡中与马与之，而之前严厉质问马菡中的男子守在最后。离开朔人山谷回到原先的岔道，终于走上取得冰晶的路，王师毅到希望先前在朔人那边遭遇的清醒都是一场春秋大梦，尤其，尤其是他身边这个乐六，揉一揉眼睛，就会消失得无影无踪。  
可惜，所有的事都发生了，而乐六就跟他的影子似的，无论如何，都是甩不掉的。  
“你说，你舅舅这些人，到底有没有吃过凌风草？”乐六他们两人离人群有点距离，低声说话，应该不会被听见。  
这简直是王师毅最不想听见的三个字！就因为这个，他跟乐六在朔人地牢里都过的是什么样的日子！那时候他就知道，一定会后悔……怕的就是，当他后悔的时候，这乐六还在旁边，连尴尬都难以摆在脸上。  
“凌风草的药效不知多久，如果吃得早了，到地方退了去，你怎么办？”乐六说着，目光扫过王师毅厚重的外衣——马菡中的部下倒是周到，知晓他们逃狱狼狈，还替他们带了衣物，只不过，没算上乐六的份儿；分的时候王师毅还迟疑了一会儿，差点要一脸正气把棉衣让给乐六。  
傻得很。近来这玩意儿只要想起或看见他被血骨一脉传的伤，心里脸上都会过意不去，这回连衣服也打算拱手相让，为的是什么？大概就是让自己心里不觉得自己欠乐六什么东西。  
互不亏欠，才好舍弃。  
不过凌风草这事儿，乐六是真没底。清延就没说过药有时效，而在朔人那边被激出的燥热经情事排解之后，药效是不是还在？乐六不清楚，他只看见，从谷中出来以后，王师毅还是知道冷的。  
那又怎么能允许他把难得的衣服让出来呢？  
……反正乐六又不知道冷暖。  
“你那凌风草的劲头，是不是都解了，现在根本没效用了？”见他不答，乐六又问道。  
这下王师毅总算扭头过来看他了。  
“不知道！”本就不喜欢听那药的事情，在山谷里便是乐六嗡嗡嗡嗡地在耳边念叨，现在大概闲极无聊，他又在王师毅旁边嗡嗡嗡嗡，惹得人心烦，想一刀砍过一拳击倒，别再多话才好。  
乐六听出他声音里的烦躁，反笑。忽地凑到他耳畔，乐六的嘴唇几乎要碰上去了：“那你冷吗？”  
“……我不知道！”王师毅被吓了一跳，差点儿捂着耳朵撒腿跑开十步之遥。乐六这是要干嘛？安德那些事不说了，地牢里的事情也算了，眼下这光天化日、周围有这么多人他靠过来……有话不能好好说吗！  
刚才乐六最后问的问题是什么，王师毅都不得记得了，他就觉得，虽然早偏过头去躲开对方了，可耳朵那里忽然烫热起来，像是被烙铁碰过，牵着他半边面颊都热。  
干什么呢！王师毅稍一冷静，就觉得自己不对。不管驱尸乐六离他多近，跟他说了什么，他这么反应，都是引人笑话的事。正想着，王师毅不禁抬眼看看舅舅的方向，马菡中似乎没有发现这边的异样，可他身边的马与之巧合一般，转着脑袋正打量他们呢。  
这，这被马与之看见，多想了怎么办？王师毅慌张，胡乱揣测那双天真眼睛里的含义。马与之与乐六应该差不多大，可他在王师毅看来，还是少年心性，单纯得很。  
“……你说，你舅舅那徒弟……”不知不觉，乐六又离得近了；这一次王师毅可不会临阵脱逃，硬扛着，决不能对乐六露出一点怯意。  
“那徒弟跟你舅舅，究竟是怎么回事？”乐六也感觉到马与之的视线，“都是他们那一伙儿的？”  
原本紧绷着身体，等着乐六问他马菡中和马与之因为凌风草惹来的孽事，不想乐六话锋一转，就绕到身份上去，这下倒显得王师毅心里龌龊了。  
“……常年跟着舅舅，要瞒也瞒不过，早是一路人了吧。”王师毅说着，就觉得自己咬紧了后面的牙齿，才能忽略乐六以亲近的姿态贴着他前行的事实。  
“又是半个朔人，又跟马菡中一路，这小子可单纯不到哪儿去啊……”乐六就好像是看透了方才王师毅的想法，漫无边际地猜起来，“看着就怪。说他是朔人一早埋伏在这边的人，我都能信。”  
王师毅一听，就斥他道：“别自己不怀好意，就以为旁人都跟你一样了！”  
话音刚落，那边马与之又转过来看他们，眼神闪烁，王师毅一时觉得，有点模糊不清。  
马与之……马与之……这孩子说是马菡中一手养大，可河沙门那次是头一回见，不想他在门中就把王师毅和马菡中私下说的话听了去，知晓了血骨一脉之事……来了雪山，先是没跟着去甫戎山，在清延那儿养伤，后来偏偏是他跟着马菡中一起被朔人抓住，下了牢又有了那些事情……  
而从牢中逃出去，托他的福，得谢谢马与之在那山谷里有个失散二十年的母亲……  
经乐六这么点破，王师毅还真觉得不对劲儿了。这个总是在人群中悄悄窥探他们的少年，那张面孔究竟是真是假？  
仿佛群敌环伺。王师毅突然发现，原本他捧着赤忱之心来往的人们，好像没有一个是真诚相待的，更别提什么信任了。  
想想就心惊，自从入了雪山，他渐渐变化，都不敢相信任何一个人了。  
似乎只有这个凌虐侮辱他至深的驱尸鬼手，才是有话直说、坦诚可靠的人。  
不，也不一定。这一切，说不定都是乐六玩弄的把戏——让他放弃了坚信过的每一样东西，然后跟个邪魔往歪路上走。  
也不能全信乐六。王师毅刚打定主意，恰巧马与之又瞥了他们一眼，待他抬头要看时，少年不经意地转了回去。  
至于马与之……  
“就在前面！那边！”马菡中一声高喊，提醒大家目的地到了，同时也将王师毅急转直下的思绪给拉扯了回来。  
朔人的宝藏，就在他们眼前。


	108. Chapter 108

108

 

入雪山的时候马菡中就说过了，朔人的宝藏在朔人聚居地附近的山洞中，而眼前的，正是一座山洞。  
并无想象中的冰雪封路，远远就能看见那一处，在白色的天地间，黑色的山体显而易见，而幽深的洞穴里也是一片黑色，全然不见光亮。  
有些……太过容易。王师毅以为大约还要历经诸多苦难，至少也要像在甫戎山上那般，可是要找到朔人的宝藏，只需要雪地步行罢了。  
“大概这东西对朔人来说跟地里白菜似的，被你们随手拿走一些，也没什么大碍。”乐六跟他想到一处，嘀咕着。  
那个断后的白衣人这回快步上前，几乎赶在首位到达洞边。他从腰间抽出细长的短棍，在顶端敲了敲，那地方便亮了起来，浅黄色的光芒，看起来细小，但将洞口石壁上一片纹刻都映照出来。  
不是文字，似乎也不是有具体象征的图案，石壁上深深刻入的形状多是圈圈点点，不贴得近点，根本无法分辨圆形之间的细线。这不是王师毅职责所在，退在一旁看着马菡中辨别——这群人是为了朝廷办事，他们那些新奇的刀剑器物倒是江湖上不曾见过的，让人深思。  
“没错！”马菡中断定，“冰晶就在此地。”  
金面铁手在靠锻造兵器出名之前，自小精通武林传奇，朔人的标记看来难不倒他。话音刚落，那群白衣人便一一取出相同的短棍，在黑暗的洞中燃起星点光亮，一路前行。  
马菡中这回落在后面，却没有关注王师毅这边——才发现，从舅舅在臂上那一刀之后，就没有再直视过他们。王师毅只感受到马与之的目光，若有所指的怪异目光。  
这是因为自己的身份被王师毅觉察，多说什么都是尴尬？还是因为见到王师毅与乐六混在一起有所不满？王师毅不能确定，他想跟舅舅把真相弄个清楚明白，但如何开口，还是件困难的事。  
“师傅让我跟你们一起。”马菡中走了，不想马与之竟然过来了，手上拿着那神奇的“火把”，要与他们同路。  
王师毅想都不想就看了身旁乐六一眼，对方正似笑非笑地望着他。  
这下尴尬了。旁边有个驱尸鬼手，马与之不知如何同王师毅说话了；而王师毅方才刚听乐六说起少年的诡异之处，一时不知如何面对。山洞深，眼下看不见冰晶所在，只能随马菡中，沿石壁上的图案，摸索探寻。马菡中一脸严肃，白衣人们又不多话，这压抑的气氛让王师毅盯着马与之的后颈，手心紧张得渗出汗来。  
下一刻，手竟被乐六悄悄顺了过去，捏着不放。  
这算什么道理！王师毅莫名其妙，可又不能发作，被旁人看见了笑话。乐六越来越放肆了，过去在安德只是关起门来才会待在他身边，如今肆无忌惮，到哪儿都黏着，根本就像是将他们俩当成一体的，毫不放开。  
……不，不对，当初他被乐六牵着的时候，乐六可没有过这些行为，这些亲密得仿佛……王师毅想不下去，抽了抽手，可乐六手上可没有脸上那么轻松，极用力。  
这是打算一直霸占着他……是对他一定要跟着马菡中走一遭而不高兴吗？王师毅觉得自己能看出乐六不会挂在面上的情绪了，如今这样，简直是孩子一般闹脾气！  
“你叫马与之是吧？”一片宁静只有细微脚步声的山洞里，乐六突然开口，虽然声音极小，可还是显得突兀，“你怎么不留下，跟你母亲一起？”  
王师毅一听就想捂上口无遮拦的家伙的嘴，可乐六话已出口，如何制止都不好，只能干着急。  
马与之被问得，如同受惊的小动物似的，紧盯着乐六那张乍看令人不适的面孔，半天说不出话来。  
一副当说不当说的模样，肯定是更让人可疑。不知乐六想从他身上证明什么，王师毅看不下去，悄声斥道：“他的私事，关你什么事？”又转向惊慌的马与之，“与之，别放心上，当他没问过。”  
不说还好，王师毅说完便觉不对劲——怎么乐六真跟他是一边的了，他这话听上去就跟责骂自家不成器的孩子一般，太怪了！  
连马与之的眼神也告诉他，他与乐六的关系，令人费解。  
“我，并不觉得那是母亲……”最终少年还是礼貌地答了乐六的问题，“是师傅养大的，我只有师傅。”  
明明是极真挚的话，朴实动人，可王师毅想起地牢里的事情，还是觉得……听起来，倒像是马与之极乐意的，蓄谋已久？  
根本没有凌风草什么事。心上不爽快，王师毅只能撒在乐六身上，冷瞥一眼，却见乐六神情里尽是不依不饶的兴趣。  
“你母亲怎么知道你被关进地牢了？”乐六觉得他蹊跷，便要问出个头绪来。马与之没恼，依旧老实地答着：“她说她羽阑知道的事都瞒不过她……所以趁着祭典偷偷过来。”  
尽管王师毅没乐六那么多敌意，可也听出不对。既然羽阑看得出是谁与“某个人物”有关联，那马与之的母亲为何不知道？他昏睡时地牢里究竟发生了什么？突然出现的朔人女子，突然有了母亲的孤儿，突然联系上援兵的舅舅……  
扑朔迷离，为了冰晶之事，唯一能看得明白的，就只有乐六。  
“你说，等我们离开以后，羽阑会如何处罚……”“与之，你过来！”乐六好像要挑起马与之对母亲的亲情，可话到一半，竟被贴墙而行的马菡中喝止。他将马与之叫过去，在耳边吩咐了几句。  
莫非舅舅对马与之的可疑之处也有想法？王师毅猜不透，只能瞪视依然抓着他手不放的乐六，暗恨这人打草惊蛇。  
不知不觉，王师毅也跟乐六一般，站在马菡中领着的这群人的对面，心生敌意来。  
那边马与之得了师傅的命令，一路跑去队伍前面，照亮远处，似乎是去探路了。马菡中也不怕洞中危险，不给人手任由他去，这师徒二人，相处得也很怪异。  
“你还信他们？”低沉沙哑的声音，乐六又贴到他耳边，“现在转身还来得及。若是真见到那什么冰晶，怕就晚了。”  
王师毅不得不承认，乐六动摇起他的心神来，很有点办法。可如今，不是临阵脱逃的时候。  
况且江湖中这些年，他对这些奇闻异事充满好奇，如果这回真见到能伤人至深的冰晶，不虚此行。  
……最要紧的是，现在转身走了，那不就必须同乐六一起，走到底了。  
啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，马与之又跑回来了。  
“师傅！那边……那冰晶……”马与之毕竟年轻，脸上藏不住心情，又是惊又是喜又是忧的，“冰晶这该如何带走啊！”  
冰晶……带走？怎么了？被马与之这么一咋呼，王师毅更不愿走了，即便手还在乐六那边，也忍不住，跟着那群警惕起来的白衣人，迈开步子跑过去。


	109. Chapter 109

109

 

世上流传的朔人冰晶传说里，总少不了说起李庭女被贬凡间为女庭，后因祸乱又遭封禁的故事，其中细节代代相传早已尽是谬误，可这个时而男时而女的神话人物归宿都是相同的，被禁在万年不融的寒冰中，再无法与外界来往。王师毅小时候一听说就在猜想，一块能塞进去一个人的冰该有多大。  
等见到实物才明白，这块冰不仅能塞下一个人，放百人进去，说不定也没问题。  
路渐开阔，即便看不见四周，王师毅也感觉得到，眼前是个极大的空间，寺庙宫廷的大殿都不一定能与之相比。  
“老天……”不知谁感叹了一句——有人放了烟火似的东西，凌空而上，飞到半空，还没抵达山洞的顶端，更别说看清冰晶的全部了。白衣人们商量了一下，用了新的办法，这一回，一道光悠悠腾空，众人翘首以待，直到那东西停下，竟有一道道明亮的细丝垂下，照亮了整个山洞的顶部，让这里的景况明白起来。  
冰晶是完整的，顶天地里，一头扎在王师毅一行人脚下的巨洞中，暂且还不能分辨地面以下还有多少。倒是不像寻常的冰雪，不是白色，看起来像是青黑色的；冰晶不怎么透光，面上映着白衣人放出的光线，棱角极多，让人看不明晰了。  
里面没有李庭女或者女庭，传说就是传说。王师毅觉察到自己的孩子气，竟在期待传说成真。冰晶里没有任何人，那浑浊的色泽根本没法看清，其中似乎还有什么……图案？  
先一步发现这巨大冰晶的马与之现在已经惊讶，上前尽力靠近它——脚下是深坑，地面与冰晶还有一点距离，他伸出手臂，但还是无法触摸。  
即便只是从冰晶上带走一些碎渣用来铸造，那也要有办法过去，切割下来；而且之前见识过冰晶威力，这东西一定不能直接碰触，恐怕会留下难以弥合的伤口。  
还有那些淤青……王师毅忍不住望了望乐六那边，伤痕不再，但皮肤上留着可怖的颜色。  
“与之回来。”马菡中看他衣服跃跃欲试的模样，唤他。这不是马与之擅长的事情，应该交给其他人。  
白衣人们随身带了不少装置，一拥而上，不一会儿便搭起简易的桥梁，似乎是要架到冰晶之上。  
这群人用的，都是在江湖上鲜见的把戏。原来朝中也有奇人，能制作这些东西，民间毫不知情，要是武林中人也有，那出门在外，必定有更多方便。一个白衣人上“桥”，被其他人一点点推了出去，向着冰晶爬过……  
“我怎么觉得，他们今天是取不到东西了。”乐六突然说道，引得王师毅皱眉。这又是要劝他离开？正想着，就听那边白衣人惊呼一身——他们搭好的“桥”，在另一端刚触及冰晶的时候，便碎裂开来，而上面的人一时没有防备，就这么跌落下去。  
地下那深洞看来极深，人掉落下去，根本听不到着落的声音。  
“马大人！”刚才扶着“桥”的白衣人拿了碎片给马菡中过目。真是怪异，裂痕规则如同快刀切开，断面上还有棱角，竟像是，碎冰一般。  
看来这冰晶不仅是碰上人体会有古怪……王师毅立在一旁，觉得自己根本帮不上忙，只能替他们着急。  
王师毅不再细想，落在乐六那边就没再抽出来的手这回总算挣脱出来，他不能再被乐六约束，这一次他来雪山的目的是什么？他不能在此处袖手旁观。  
“舅舅，不如我来试试。”他大步来到马菡中身旁，提出自己想法，“手不可及，用刀看能否攀过去。”  
“笑话！你以为刀是什么材质！不是落得跟刚才那一样的下场！”马菡中给他的刀虽是利器，但确实不如清延那冰晶制成的兵器，看来确实难行。  
这……难道真没有别的办法？不知深渊底细，王师毅只能站在那边，看着泛起暗色光芒的冰晶，仿佛近在咫尺，可难以到达。  
“不，等等……”马菡中想起了什么，又转向马与之，“去把我从清延那儿带来的兵器都拿来！”  
清延的？那不都是冰晶所制？舅舅什么时候留下的？他不是离开清延那儿便遭朔人捉拿了吗？王师毅解释不清，只能看着马与之应声后立即向洞外奔去。  
“师毅，我有冰晶所制兵器，应该不会再像刚才那般。”马菡中面具下的眼睛里燃起希望，拍了拍王师毅的肩膀，“否则朔人如何取用冰晶？冰晶必定不会伤了冰晶。”  
确实说得通，值得一试。  
马菡中见他认同，接着说：“师毅，能劳烦你来试试……”  
“不！”王师毅还没反应过来，乐六就先过来，打断马菡中的建议，“他怎么是你能随便使唤的！”  
他一听，抬手要制止乐六，可乐六更快，直接按着他肩膀，将他推向一旁。  
“你来雪山前可跟他说过有这么多麻烦这么多危险？根本没有。但现在你又指望着他牺牲……你仗着他受伤都有人顶着？还是根本不把他当自己外甥？”  
王师毅没见过乐六对外人这么大火气，即便是在安德，隐约听见乐六跟血魔闹过几回，也更像是冷嘲热讽，而非怒火。  
对于乐六来说，跟宫寒飞跟谷角，再怎么样，即便不讲道理，也是讲得通的；可对于武林正道，无论是河沙门那些人，还是马菡中这种身份成谜的，就算满口道理，也敌不过他们脑袋里装的歪理——或许他们觉得那些歪理就是正理，而乐六这种妖人，说出来的怎么会是道理？  
所以这种家伙，还是变成尸体更容易相处。他的玩意儿也是这种人中的一个，可玩意儿那是倔，不是这种狗屁不通的家伙。  
乐六相信，但凡他跟王师毅说的话，都进得了王师毅心里，只是脸上看不出来罢了。王师毅跟他的事，他可以放多点时间给王师毅纠结，可眼下马菡中要逼着王师毅涉险，他可是万万不能同意。  
过去他觉得死不死没什么大不了的，如今有了牵挂，可不能让他们俩轻易地死了。  
“……你有什么资格管师毅的事？”马菡中被乐六的敌意震了震，盯着他看了好一会儿，冷声问。  
“他是‘我的’玩意儿。”乐六说着，想起那所谓的舅舅外甥，“就凭你做的事情，可没脸说你有资格管他。”  
马菡中一听就笑：“‘玩意儿’？你既然这么说，那我可真要管管了！”想好的计划被个不相干的邪魔横插一脚，马菡中自地牢里看见乐六就憋着脾气，现在也不用掩饰，直接抽刀相向，“打得过我，师毅跟你的事情我就再也不管了，打不过的话，现在给我滚！”  
乐六没动，鼻间突然哼了声：“这点你们倒是挺像。”马菡中这样，乐六在王师毅那边看过，可没想到，马菡中这种身份的人居然也能如此冲动。  
“少废话！阴阳怪气……”他逼近乐六，手中刀眼看就挥起向乐六劈去；可就在此时，王师毅将他挡下来。  
“舅舅，别跟他计较！”王师毅真不知道怎么堵上乐六那张时不时惹点事的嘴巴。他拦不住乐六，那只能拦舅舅，这里可不是吵架的时候。  
“不准你向着他！”马菡中脑袋一热，眼里王师毅的举动显然是在帮乐六，是担心乐六被马菡中伤了，“这人是什么身份你也不想？他在河沙门所作所为你也不想？还有安德，你是怎么落难的，别以为舅舅不知道……”  
“马大人！”先前那个最严肃的白衣人及时喝住怒火冲天的马菡中。  
这下马菡中才意识到，想要管教外甥的私事，时机可不对。又瞪了乐六一会儿，马菡中才压下怒气，收刀等马与之回来：“师毅，只要你乐意帮舅舅这回，就别理这家伙！”  
怎么连舅舅也跟赌气似的？王师毅只不知道自己睡着的时候马菡中跟乐六“聊过”，只当舅舅是为了他好，知道立场不同，即便乐六现在帮了他们，也不能随随便便就“报答”对方。  
他得帮马菡中，最后一回，也要帮。就算一切都是舅舅为朝廷窃取冰晶打造绝世兵器的骗局，可他既已身陷其中，就不能当逃兵。  
只是如果他要是像前面那白衣人一样摔下去……虽说是生死未卜，可活着的可能性绝对没有多少了。王师毅真的不是怕死，他怕的是……血骨一脉。  
他跟乐六有仇，不是这种报复的方法。想了无数次的问题席卷而来，到了现在，都已经不是如何报仇的问题了，而是他们俩的仇……到底该怎么计算？  
乐六的眼神，似乎一直在他身上，根本就是跟他说，自己在乎的可不是马菡中的挑衅，能让驱尸乐六在乎的，只有王师毅。  
“师傅！师傅！”去取冰晶所制武器的马与之不用多久便跑回来了，高声喊着，气喘吁吁，慌乱至极，“师傅！快离开这里！有，有陷阱！”  
陷阱？在哪儿？怎么会？四下里感受不到其他人的气息，整个山洞中，唯一异样的，就只有身边这巨大的冰晶……  
马菡中虽然听见他的话，但没有立刻动弹，只等马与之解释。  
“外面有朔人……”“在洞外？！”不想祭典乱成那种样子，追兵这么快就到，马菡中知道大家敌不过。  
“不，他们要动手脚……就在这里！”马与之思来想去不知道如何说才好，语不达意。  
“这里？！”一听他的话，白衣人们个个警醒，怕是朔人有别的通道，埋伏在冰晶附近。  
“不！不是这里……”少年说出来发现大家不能理解他的解释，可是时不待人，他索性喊道，“总之，我们先离开这里！”  
就在此刻，王师毅不禁想起乐六怀疑马与之的事情——要他真是朔人的叛徒，那要是按他的话出去，会不会就被朔人逮个正着？  
或者，他这是帮着朔人，让外族抢不走朔人冰晶的调虎离山计？  
王师毅不敢信他，乐六自然也有自己的考虑。可为何他的师傅他的同伴都跟他们一样，依旧在原地不动？  
马与之说不清，急得跺脚：“快离开！快跑！”说完他也不劝，几步就蹦到马菡中身旁，一把拉住，猛地向外冲去。  
……这马与之的力气，竟然能拖得动马菡中这种身形……王师毅见他如此，知道他是真的慌了，刚看向乐六，就觉得脚下不对。  
地面轻晃。  
“走！”乐六比王师毅更敏锐，先喊出声，都不像马与之那样还能抓他胳膊，直接揽了他脖子过来，生拉硬拽就要往外去。  
“地陷！”  
果然，一抬脚，方才还踩着的土石就移了位置，落到极低的地方去了。  
成片地面塌陷下去，王师毅被乐六勒得疼极，可没有时间理会，只能狂奔。同行的白衣人起先看马与之拉了马大人撒腿就跑，一时没反应过来的，如今失掉最好的时机。  
大概有人已经掉落下去了……王师毅想着，却不敢回头确认。这情状，已经不只是地陷，连顶部的石头也有些掉落了下来，四处乱撞，让停在顶上的丝丝光亮摇曳晃荡，整个山洞里乱成一团。  
这是朔人的机关？以防外人靠近冰晶？马与之是如何发现的？  
王师毅想起马与之说出去后看到朔人——这么大的动静，难道山洞外还有地方可以控制？！  
而且……这不是要埋了冰晶吗？难不成朔人宁可牺牲自己的宝藏，也不许外人偷走？  
那，朔人是如何发现他们已经来到此处的？还是说这里本来就有守卫？  
思绪混乱，王师毅跑着跑着就觉后颈一沉——有石头向他颈部砸过来，幸好乐六胳膊护着，否则这伤可不轻。  
等等，这样乐六的胳膊会不会有事？两人早已上气不接下气，王师毅没办法问，更没有机会扭头过去仔细查看。  
不能让他再这么护着……王师毅握着乐六搭在他肩上的手，想把那胳膊先拉开，他们分开，行动上至少不会拖累。  
乐六的胳膊拉不开。而且，那手像是没什么力气似的垂在那里，怪异得很。  
正纳闷，又有石块坠落下来，向那胳膊上又是一记猛击。这回连王师毅都感觉到痛了，更别说乐六，可是旁边这家伙连叫痛的声音都没有，更是奇怪。  
“……乐六？”不知他到底什么情况，王师毅尽力问出声来。  
乐六不吭，脚下跑得更快。有的人没超过地陷的速度，有的人似乎被石头砸中，惨叫声不绝于耳。其实王师毅跑得也极勉强，尤其是在觉察乐六异样之后。  
不得不承认，此刻他实在担心得厉害。  
“你胳膊……怎么了？”还是不安，王师毅藏不住心事，即便是慢下速度，他也要弄清楚。  
从极高之处落下的石头，虽不知大小，可他怕乐六折了胳膊。  
“闭……”“怎么？”“嘴！”乐六的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，恶狠狠的，恨王师毅多事。  
管我胳膊如何！先出去，至少先出去！  
地陷这种事，起先难以察觉，等真开始了，就不可收拾，更不会慢下来。眼见着崩塌的速度越来越快，身后就像有只巨兽张开大口追着他们跑，等着将他们全部吞进腹中似的——如今玩意儿难得为他忧心一回，他可不想不明不白地就这么死了。  
不可能整个山洞都塌了，总有个限度。只是他们都不知道什么地方才是安全的，不能松懈。  
如果不止是整个山洞……就连整座山都塌陷下去……不是没有这种可能性，乐六搭着王师毅的那一侧身体似乎已经毫无知觉了，而脚下越觉松动，好像他们终于要被那只恶兽给撵上了……  
若是他一个人……若是我一个人……没准儿还……  
“玩意儿。”  
乐六突然叫他。  
王师毅还没来得及反应，就听他又简单干脆地说了句：  
“别停。”  
……“停”？为何要停？王师毅不明白乐六难得出声话中的意思，但眼下情况不容他疑惑也不容停顿，他就照着乐六话里的指令，一个劲儿奔跑，眼前心中都是一片空白。  
风声阵阵耳畔掠过，过了许久王师毅才意识到乐六的胳膊从他后颈抽走了。  
乐六本就没什么气息，偶尔不出一声出现在人身后，常人很难发现。同样的道理，乐六要是从他身旁离开，必须等王师毅想起乐六来，才能知晓。  
……王师毅感到脚下的地面不再震动不再变化，他咬着牙又跑出去很远，实在是再也迈不开脚步了，才停下来。  
他这才想起乐六。  
“乐六？”没有任何人在他身边。  
“……乐六？”回过头，那更不会有——王师毅能看到的，只有远处地面塌陷之后留下的巨大黑洞。  
只剩下王师毅一个人了。  
他难道……明明洞口就在前面，外面的光明都钻进洞内刺得王师毅双眼生疼，可他还是眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。


	110. Chapter 110

110

 

“……报！当然要报！瞒只能瞒这一日，现在安定了，不报不行！”  
“可是，这次的折损不是我们能担下来的，横竖是死的话，还不如跑了有点胜算！”  
“说的什么瞎话！自跟了我，你那命还是你的吗？还是你现在找到娘了，就以为有退路了？去啊，躲那鬼地方陪你一家子怪物去！趁早滚蛋！”  
“她跟我有什么关系？我是师傅养大的，师傅才是我家人，师傅才是我娘……”  
“去你妈的我是你娘！你小子就是那么对你娘的？谁稀罕你这种狼崽子，自己跑了算了，留我跟他们一起死……都是你多事！”  
这话刚说完，就听清脆响亮的一声，好像是巴掌打在人身上。  
王师毅隐约听见两个人针锋相对，一时分不清是谁。等眼睛张看了，才模模糊糊望见立着的马与之，而他师傅马菡中正坐在王师毅身边。  
他们俩，一直极为亲近，怎么就吵起来了？方才那一个巴掌，到底是谁打了谁？  
“……王兄都醒了。”马与之发现他的动静，提醒马菡中，话里略有尴尬之意。  
“师毅！”这下舅舅跟换了个人似的，紧绷的嘴角也放松下来；但王师毅看得见，他脖颈和一侧下巴上有红印，看来刚才的巴掌，是马与之打的。  
“舅舅……”王师毅身上除了酸痛并无大碍，可能是躺得久了，所以挣扎半天才起来，“你们这是怎么了？”  
“没什么，小孩子不懂事，我教训教训。”马菡中毫不犹豫，笑着说。那异常的伤痕说服不了人，王师毅就见马与之歪了歪嘴，抢道：“师傅说了不惜命的昏话，我看不过去。”  
不惜命……王师毅听见了，事到如今，马菡中想跟白衣人们一起葬身山洞中，以免后事麻烦，还徒添心中罪恶。这想法王师毅太熟悉了，在安德他早想一死了之，可被乐六控制行动，又有谷角为他吊命，死才是最难的。  
眼下马菡中只是自己觉得死了算了，再等等，等离开了雪山里的境况，就不止是马菡中了，这时在劝他的马与之，到那时会觉得早知有这么多痛苦，不如不救师傅让他死了才干净。  
就跟在金岭派时的王清凌一样，马与之会露出同她一样的眼神。  
福大命大，没想到这次历经了雪山朔人，他还活得下来。  
只是，那洞里的事……“我睡了多久？”  
“不到一日。”比起马与之，马菡中更乐意于王师毅说话，“情况紧急我们也不知道后面还会有什么麻烦，扛了你就赶路到这儿来了。  
“这是我在雪山里落脚的地方，淮印他们俩等会儿就能到，然后我们赶紧回京里。”  
落脚的地方……看来之前去找清延还住在那边也是一出戏？就不知这戏为了骗住清延，还是为了骗住他。  
“朔人没有追过来吗？”王师毅问。  
“这倒是幸事，可能他们自毁了冰晶还要收拾……”  
“不是说朔人就在洞外吗？怎么不把我们几个清理干净？怎么还会让我们远走高飞？”王师毅揪住这个问题，直视马与之，尽是怪罪之意。  
“师毅，这也怪不得……”“是不是你？你一路将大家的行踪透露给朔人，让你们师徒被捕，等知道除了我们以外还有援兵等着取冰晶，就故意放我们出去引他们去冰晶那里葬身！”想起马与之那些可疑之处，王师毅管不住自己的嘴，一一细数，要与他对质似的。  
“王兄，你这……”“如今你也算是样样顺心了，怎么，你还打算守在舅舅身边，防着他下次再来抢你的冰晶？”“王兄，并不是如此……”“是我不好，走了一路也没看清楚你的目的。早听说朔人跟我们关系复杂，朔人派了不少人混入我国刺探情报，当初还觉得是危言耸听，原来，我就撞上了一个！”  
“王兄！”马与之见怎么劝都插不上话，便硬冷了面孔声音，极严肃地喝道，“话先想想再说，你不能因为那驱尸鬼手死了，就失心疯成这样！”  
马与之看他失常，第一个想起的，居然是乐六的事。  
“师毅，那人给你那么多苦，你都挺过来了，现在他，没了，也算是件好事……”马菡中不像少年那般有话直说，说着说着还想如何安慰王师毅才好，“至于你说的事情，我可以证明，绝对跟与之没有关系。不知你为何这么想，与之能不能信任，我比你们清楚；朔人之事我知道你有疑惑，我懂，可有些事实在不便说，师毅，你别冤枉他。”  
“他没死。”静静地听马菡中解释，王师毅却来了一句，“乐六没死。”  
“什么？”“怎么会？”  
“我还活着，说明他也活着。”他清醒过来之后，第一个意识，其实就是这个——乐六还活着。  
就算有面具遮着，也能看出马菡中脸色顿时白了三分，看来是听懂了其中的意义。  
“舅舅知道血骨一脉，知道它可以转移伤处，可你不知道血骨一脉一旦将两人连在一起，无论谁死了，另一个人都不会独活。”王师毅垂了眼睛，不再看这一对师徒，“所以他必定是活下来。”  
乐六这个人，凡事都有自己的考量，毫无把握的事，应该不会去做。在那山洞里，他会停下脚步选择跌落地下，那一定有他的计划，绝不是要去白白送死。  
——王师毅边说边这么想，好像只要这么想着，就不会记得在那之前乐六护在他后颈的胳膊，也不会记得乐六在他耳边说的那些话。  
对，都是血骨一脉，乐六他为了自己，也不能让王师毅伤到，更不能被王师毅拖累死了。  
就这么想，合情合理。  
大概是睡得久了，王师毅忽然觉得浑身上下都没有力气。  
“这么说，其他人也有可能……”“与之，你先出去。”马与之刚按乐六的境遇推断，就被马菡中打断，“我有话跟师毅说。”  
少年不愿意，可看见师傅的神情，只好离开房间，连关门的声音都比平时重上几分。  
“与之不是你说的那样。”马菡中望了望门边道，“都是舅舅不好。”  
恩。王师毅不知该如何应答，只能沉默地等他后话。  
“舅舅错了。当时在河沙门听到血骨一脉的事情，我不该告诉你爹，更不该跟他商量这趟雪山之行。  
“我是想，师毅有血骨一脉，那太好了，即便受点伤，也有别人顶着——我是自私得很。  
“你爹他……他想利用血骨一脉，把驱尸鬼手给弄死。我们真不知道两个人同生共死的事情……觉得顶多能把对方……呃……而你爹当时也在气头上，所以，这事儿定得草率。”  
尽管马菡中句句诚恳，听来也不想谎话，可王师毅一想起王颀与他商议此事的情景，心头被紧紧揪起，一句话也说不出来。父亲会说什么？看来是让舅舅多“关照关照”他，困难险阻务必要让他冲在前面，一定要借这奇物，远隔千里就折磨死甘愿替他移伤的乐六。  
乐六早帮他猜出来了，如今从舅舅这边听见，也不是惊人的事。  
既然如此，王师毅不必多想，舅舅说什么，就信什么吧。  
“这次带你出来，我是觉得吧，因为驱尸鬼手，你和河沙门都被闹得不得安宁，江湖上难听话多，如果你跟我走了这趟，能换个，换个想法看看武林那些事，也不错。  
“所谓的正道邪道，看透了，不过都是一个样子，争来斗去，为的是武林天下的平衡。”马菡中这下说起他自己所作的事了，“若真为天下苍生考虑，不一定非要把自己圈在江湖这个小圈子里，走到外面看看，也能找到属于自己的地方。”  
所以，原来舅舅是想拉拢他，将他代入自己那一方，替朝廷效力。  
“我年轻时吃够了亏，当时怎么都想不通，怎么都过不去；如今回过头想想，其实没什么放不下的。关键还是看你自己，你觉得什么东西比较重要。”  
“舅舅，你的身份我娘知道吗？”王师毅心里有的是疑问。  
“马家人，心里总是清楚的。”“那我爹知道吗？”若河沙门主知晓自己小舅子是朝廷散布在武林中的人，却又没有应对……  
“王兄大约猜到了，所以我俩没有深交。不过他既然娶了姐姐，对马家的事情，或许清楚。”终究是没有点破的秘密，马菡中不能妄断王颀与马文嵘的婚事。  
原来如此。语焉不详的回答，王师毅却听懂了：“舅舅，我有一事相求，不知你能否答应？”  
马菡中双眼一亮，即刻问道：“什么事？舅舅尽力去办！”  
“等这次回去，请舅舅别再与河沙门扯上关系，也别跟我们家中任一人见面。”河沙门身在江湖，与为朝廷效力的马菡中有瓜葛，实在不妥。  
没想到他提出此事。马菡中颓然片刻，忽地松了口气：“这事儿容易，我还想着此次回京，大概要好好地待上一阵子，才能抵得上我在雪山闯的祸了！不会与你们联系的！”说着竟开怀大笑起来——王师毅明明记得前面他们师徒二人还为此吵了一架，如今在马菡中嘴里却成了趣事。  
一脸严肃的王师毅，倒手足无措起来。  
“师毅，我看得出你不是我们这路的人，是我不好，难为你了。”马菡中笑过，一身轻松，宽慰起王师毅来，“不过，你千万别硬撑着，江湖路不好走。如果你回了河沙门还要受苦，舅舅觉得，你真不如跟了乐六，至少自在些。”  
最后这句话，竟是马菡中说出来的。王师毅不禁抬脸紧盯着他，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
怎么连他都……王师毅差点合不拢嘴，那模样落在马菡中眼里滑稽得很。  
“我这人，一来开明，二来细致。你跟那家伙，啧啧……”这话说得夸张了，王师毅可从未感觉到自家舅舅有什么“细致”可言的，“要是你想得通，就别多犹豫了！”  
他跟乐六这事如果都能想得通，那他这颗心也太过通畅了吧？反正马菡中是站着说话不腰疼，拿出一副长辈过来人的模样，随口说教，可没什么难的。  
只不过，一说起乐六……  
王师毅想到的，是乐六现在在哪儿，是否仍困在那山洞中，受了伤的胳膊能不能靠驱尸人的体质恢复，要是平安出来了，会不会又落到朔人手中……  
看来那个羽阑，对乐六的恨意绝不会浅。  
“师毅？师毅？”马菡中看他发愣，唤起他的名字。  
不，不该多想了。乐六的事，他王师毅不该多想。  
想也找不到更好的办法。  
算了，乐六若是遇险了要死了，没什么可担心的。再不济，我王师毅陪他一死就是。  
这血骨一脉，还真是个奇物。


	111. Chapter 111

111

 

张钰晖不知是从哪儿来的，到了山下遣人通报一声，便入了河沙门。  
难得王师毅还在门派中——刚从关外回来，发现小妹已同人走了几日，王师毅正觉尴尬，想过两天再找个地方出去走走，这武林盟主张钰晖竟亲自到河沙门来了。  
怪事。地处京郊的河沙门虽然与金岭派离得不算太远，可这路上也是好几日，不是随便逛逛就能到的；更别说这位盟主，打从上任起，就不大离开金岭派的曲群峰，近些年来江湖上更有人传说，盟主这是占山为王，将曲群峰整个儿从金岭派分割了出去，成为武林正道的“都城”所在。  
更有甚者，说起张钰晖，从不提金岭派，好像他这出身早已废弃，再没有金岭派的张钰晖，而只有武林盟主张钰晖了。  
人说武林盟主已与金岭派暗地里划清关系，独成一家。  
不过，不管外面如何传说，张钰晖还带着他的徒弟们住在曲群峰上。金岭六十六峰，有张钰晖一席之地，在其上手握武林动向。  
“该做的我都做好，有人替我传回曲群峰了。不知盟主大人来此所为何事？”张钰晖到河沙门，自要先与掌门王颀客套一番，但王颀向来不喜应付金岭派来人，张钰晖很快便见到王师毅，面对的是王师毅不大明朗的脸色。  
“顺路。”当今武林盟主不到四十，白面方额，一双细长眼睛本该透出凌厉，可与人往来之间，一副和气模样——张钰晖放得低眉脚，放得低眼角，无论遇见同辈还是小辈，他拿得出恭谦和善，令人不禁敬他气度，感谢盟主青眼相待。  
可事实上呢？王师毅与张钰晖正面接触不多，书信又看不透人之本性，他只是觉得，少与此人往来为妙。  
光是王师毅如此想可没用，这河沙门里，掌门夫人马文嵘对盟主的意见极为看重，连自己的女儿赔进去，都义无反顾。  
自从王清凌一行人在安德救回王师毅等人，王清凌便被武林盟主赏识，常常因盟主一封书信离家，去完成盟主交给的神秘任务。对此，马文嵘深感荣幸，而王颀从未多说一言。  
王师毅可不看好这些盟主给的任务，尤其是去年王清凌被困，拖着重伤回来之后，他作为兄长，更不支持。  
“此次盟主大人是去了哪儿？能顺路来河沙门一叙？”张钰晖不会做无意义的事，这“顺路”两字，必定只是说辞。  
若只是“顺路”，那与掌门寒暄一会儿便可走了，不必找王师毅这个被武林唾弃的废人。  
为了保护王清凌这不知轻重的江湖少年，王师毅这一年来帮过盟主不少忙。他有一个原则，绝不深入，挥刀拔剑的事能做，但从不细问，也不会多事，去管那些与王清凌无关的险境。一次足矣，他至今仍记得跟着裘立几人去极东海岛将小妹救回来的那一次，光看那险恶之境，他就不能正眼看待张钰晖暗地里的谋划——虽看似为国为民，可细想之后，与“正义”二字沾不上边儿。  
张钰晖野心不小，可这野心背后究竟是何目的？若说是为了清理邪道一统武林，好像又完全不是那回事。  
王师毅想到一种可能性，但他也有点不信，不信整个武林正道就甘心被张钰晖为一己私欲利用。  
“我去京城待了一段时间。”张钰晖不避讳，照实说了。  
一说到京城，王师毅便闭口不提了。自己的舅舅暗中效力朝廷，身份敏感，而此事又曾被张钰晖觉察过；尽管河沙门没有被任何人胁迫过，可盟主只须隐约暗示，王师毅就明白，河沙门的把柄，牢牢地握在张钰晖手中。  
所以张钰晖要用王清凌，王颀从不出声。  
“……盟主大人来找我，是要我进京谋事？”王师毅琢磨出这种可能性，张钰晖这是要他利用马菡中那条线，对朝廷有所动作？  
这下猜得过火了点，那边张钰晖露出微笑，觉得他轻率：“京中虽有武林中人，但不是江湖要地，邪道人士不敢在京城动手脚，不必费心。”  
若真如此，那武林盟主亲自进京，又是为何？  
“是我听见一些事情，正巧想起在河沙门的你来，有事求教。”  
“这可不敢当。”张钰晖拉开架势“求教”，王师毅还真消受不起，“盟主见多识广，能用得着问我的，大概只有驱尸鬼手的事了吧？”  
张钰晖大概没想到王师毅能直接说出乐六来，笑意深了几分，眼神亮了，倒是钦佩的样子。  
“不想王师毅是这般人物，教人佩服。”张钰晖不觉他语气不善，反添赞赏，“但我却不为驱尸鬼手而来。”  
那是……  
“想起你在安德住得久，论起赤目血魔，必定比我熟悉。”  
血魔？这一年来江湖上确实时常传来血魔消息，但不比过去猖獗，而且有些听在王师毅耳中，并不大像血魔所作所为。  
“近来有关血魔的传闻多在南方，只不过分散各地，确定不了具体位置。这几个月来，似乎聚集在凌沙江一带，我想说不定是血魔稳定下来了……”血魔传闻不断，但都没有过去那些耸动，也不见什么灭门血案，不知是血魔收了心，还是伤了元气，大不如前，“我正想着，他会不会就在那附近——你认为呢？”  
这是什么问题？血魔在哪儿王师毅怎么会知晓？不去问问与血魔牵扯颇多的袁青诀那小子却来问他？张钰晖这是……  
难道他知道血骨一脉？王师毅记得，乐六说过，有了血骨一脉，他总能找到乐六。虽然王师毅从未试过，可这件事不该让张钰晖知道了。  
从雪山归来后，王师毅一次都没有尝试去找乐六。对于当时落入地下的乐六，他只知道，还好好地活着。  
血骨一脉就是这么不公平的东西，只准拿着尖头的乐六知道王师毅的伤与痛，却不许王师毅了解乐六那边的情状。  
也不是多在乎……王师毅是觉得，这不公平，对面的情况他一概不知，这不公平。  
既然乐六说了通过血骨一脉能找到对方，如果现在王师毅想找他，该怎么做呢？乐六没告诉他，令这奇物形同虚设，平添焦虑。  
没准儿那家伙正在什么地方逍遥快活，玩着他最喜欢的玩具，整日整日，连自己把个玩意儿扔在外面，都想不起来。张钰晖既说起血魔，那乐六必是跟着血魔，整日整日，自然有的是玩具。  
“我怎么会知晓血魔踪影？盟主应是记错了。”不是推辞，他是真的没处下手。  
张钰晖却不说话，只看他。王师毅不大喜欢被他这么看着，忍不住又把自己的推断说出来：“盟主是觉得血魔和乐六在一处，而我与乐六有联系？这真要让盟主失望了。”  
即便血骨一脉真能帮他找到乐六，可他为何要帮张钰晖找到乐六？王师毅想不明白。  
就像他至今也没想明白，一个像张钰晖这样的“武林盟主”，为何要为难赤目血魔？  
似乎是将盟主当作恶人了，这不好。一趟雪山之行，王师毅被朔人、被马菡中、被乐六掰来拧去，心中想法早变成与过去全然不同的模样，对正邪之类本应明晰的事实有些模糊起来，可张钰晖不同，接触太少，不可妄断。  
张钰晖脸上并不显得失望，好像王师毅所说的并不是原先他的猜测。他仅垂了垂眼，道：“那倒难了。”  
难？什么事情难了？  
“先前我请清凌和德巍去凌沙江一代查查千日帮的恶行，若那边真有血魔出没，我想以他们二人之力，恐难……”  
什么？清凌被派去了那边？！  
这下王师毅可不能置身事外，只说些不帮张钰晖对付血魔的话了。


	112. Chapter 112

112

 

“先前那边不就传出血魔的消息，盟主居然还能派小凌去危险之地……”王师毅心中起火，张钰晖屡次三番让小妹出生入死，分明就是利用她热血沸腾少年心气，如今是看出情况不妙才来找他当援手了？算计得真巧！  
“过去听到的消息真假难辨，我也不便因噎废食。”张钰晖不怕他的怒气，淡然解释，语带恳切，“在京城听到些南来武人的说辞，才觉有些可信之处，所以想问问你，有无办法找准血魔所在。”  
这下王师毅不能不帮他了。  
并不是放下血魔放下仇恨放下在安德所经历的一切，王师毅若要报仇，有他的立场他的办法，他决不能让自己的仇恨被江湖中人利用，也不会甘愿同张钰晖走在同一条道上。  
“盟主这是要我再去为武林除害？”  
“绝无此意，”张钰晖摆了摆手，左手，这位武林盟主私下约战赤目血魔并失一臂之事早在江湖上传开，用剑的金岭子弟失了右臂，位置却坐得稳，也有他的本事，“不过是自京城出来，顺路问问你的意见——师毅前番在关外受累了，多多休息才好。”  
说得跟唱似的，好听得很。过去仅是书函往来，王师毅现下才知道，张钰晖这人，心里有话从不直说，特别喜欢绕着圈子让你体会他的真意，等你体会出来了觉得遭冒犯了，他又不承认了。  
他就是这样当着武林盟主的？还是说，这脾性从来只针对王师毅一类易受他动摇的人？  
话都说到这份儿上，王师毅怎么会不被动摇？王清凌遇险，他不可能不管。  
“好，我过去。”王师毅算是妥协，可又有他的原则，“但我只为小凌而去，不管那血魔的事。”  
“如此甚好，德巍虽是我师兄的得意弟子，可要是对上血魔，全身以退绝非易事。”张钰晖神色欣慰，对王师毅的决定颇为惊喜，替与王清凌同去的金岭子弟廖德巍谦虚起来，“凌沙江边有一处吾绫山，千日帮就在那里，他们应该是在附近探查私盐之事，师毅去了，不会难寻。”  
听张钰晖这么一说，王师毅忽地愣神——他倒是答应得爽快，莫非他的目的并不是要对付血魔，而只是为小凌找个帮手？  
这未免，太兴师动众了点吧？  
张钰晖的打算，可不是王师毅能看清的，先保护小凌要紧。  
“对了，还有一事，不知是不是江湖讹传。”临走，张钰晖又停下脚步，“记得当年安德有‘死城’的名声，后来发现驱尸鬼手占了城池，师毅该是知道的。  
“如今民间又有几个‘死城’传说，其中一处便在凌沙江沿岸的栎泽。虽是小镇，可要真与过去安德相同，恐怕危害难测啊。”  
似是无心之语，可从张钰晖口中出来，王师毅不得不多想。  
原来张钰晖从未想让他对付血魔。他是乐六的玩意儿，那就只该去跟乐六拼命。  
去帮帮小凌，“顺路”去那什么栎泽走走，是吧？  
“别怪我王师毅唐突，”王师毅不回应他，却突然问起另一事，“盟主这回去京城，是做什么？”  
武林盟主反笑起来，眼角飞扬，不似平时那般谦谨和善的模样。  
“别无他事，拜访故友罢了。”

 

这一路，王师毅独行，除了遇上武林人士闲谈几句江湖形势，他总在想着，赤目血魔那边的事情。  
如今血魔早没有当初占据安德的气势，不知隐蔽到了何处，只是听闻他那出神入化的功夫，在各地出没。有时挑了某个门派，却让门派中人连他的正脸都没见过；有时夺了某样宝物，却又让那东西出现在异地，好端端是原先的模样……不似过去那累累血案，倒有种孩童玩耍一般的迹象，像是心里憋着一股闷气，非要找个地方泻了，否则无法心安。  
如同转了个人物。所以王师毅和张钰晖这些与血魔打过交道的会认为，那些传闻均是不实，有人编造出来扰乱江湖宁静的。  
可这一回，除了血魔，又传出“死城”一事……天下有能力炮制“死城”之人可能不止乐六一个——草溪村人许多，自有比乐六强的人物——可为人熟知的，只有驱尸鬼手。眼下这栎泽之事若是乐六的手笔，那只有一种可能，血魔就在那里。  
但是，凭王师毅对乐六的了解，尚不可轻易断言。  
真是有趣，难道眼下整个武林最了解驱尸鬼手的，就成了他这“玩意儿”了？  
他竟成了乐六半个“知己”，被盟主重视。  
此番南下，是王师毅向南走得最远的一次。记得上次南下，就是为了去征讨血魔，过了天河过了南云山最终留在安德，再没继续南行的机会。去凌沙江不必走去安德的故道，也无法在夏松那小镇逗留，他还记得隔格阁那位煌家女主人，也记得她说出的那个名字，煌镜宸。  
王师毅会想，要是当时没有遇见她，没有得到谷角那药罐中的男人的名字，他去安德后的故事，肯定不一定吧。  
大约是很快死在乐六手中，了却后面那么多纠缠。  
又或是没有谷角的帮忙，等那个叫两齐的乐六徒弟给了他解药毙命，看不见乐六的后事。  
再者就是根本不知晓白荧血的事情，心灰意冷地渐渐失了性命，慢慢死在乐六那张床上……  
若是他根本没有遇上乐六，如今他又会在哪儿？做些什么呢？  
王师毅心里闪过于蕙心的面孔——走前去看过她，依旧昏睡不醒，但又不像他过去与乐六断开联系后的昏睡，于蕙心全无知觉，除了微弱的气息，就跟尸首没有区别。许多医者看过，最终有个江湖上钻研秘术的人说，可能是遭受了移魂之术，但看不出究竟是她被移魂至别处，还是有什么奇魂霸占了她的躯体，之后处理不当，留下这副皮囊，生不生，死不死。  
不论如何，于蕙心本是要嫁于他的，那便是他的责任。  
更何况，此事大半与乐六有关。  
走了一路，王师毅发现，他想起乐六的时候，越来越多。起初还觉得与上次征讨血魔有些相似，可后来不同显现出来，那就是驱尸乐六。  
如今王师毅的生命有何不同？  
多了个乐老六。  
想着想着，他不知不觉就走得远了，来到凌沙江附近。千日帮在吾绫山上，探查一事，小凌他们不会轻举妄动长驱直入，必是在附近城镇村庄，搜集千日帮作恶的证据。王师毅选了离吾绫山最近的白浚，打算先安顿下来，再寻王清凌他们的踪影。  
可没想到的是，刚入城，他不往城里客栈去，脚下不由自主，竟领着他走过几条街巷，像是在搜索何人何物一般。  
没有解释的办法，王师毅索性按下理智，放任自己照着直觉行事。  
信步而行，在这完全陌生的白浚城之中，等着他的，居然是久未谋面的乐六。


	113. Chapter 113

113

 

记得在大雪山的时候，从来都是乐六于暗处看王师毅，这一次，却是他在暗处看乐六了。  
白浚是凌沙江上重要的口岸，来往商旅众多，不可能如同内陆的安德那般，被乐六当作封闭的死城——这样的地方，乐六是不屑来的。可乐六来了，顶着那张苍白异样的面孔竟闲步白浚街巷，甚至自市集走过，摆弄摆弄小摊上的什物，跟寻常人没有两样。  
或许他是跟着什么人来此……很有可能，毕竟血魔在附近现身，乐六是来帮忙的。  
不像在雪山所见的一色白衣，乐六还是穿着深色的衣物，如同在安德的习惯；可是，在白浚难得晴朗的太阳下，王师毅觉得自己看见的又是另一个人，在阴暗中惨白的肤色，如今看来，像是泛着光的，那明亮的光芒，几乎能将暗色的衣领都消抹不见。  
是不是心情有所不同，才会让乐六在王师毅眼中变成了全然不同的模样。他只是忍不住一直望着漫无目的的乐六，走着走着不知走到了什么地方；不希望这样的乐六自视野中离去，王师毅极为好奇，想探探这家伙究竟是怎样的人，来此又是为了什么。  
为朝廷抛洒热血的马菡中，永远不知有何目的的张钰晖……人生中过客种种，到了眼下，王师毅最想弄个清楚透彻的人，只有驱尸乐六。  
除却亲人，还有什么人能留下这种羁绊？也许马菡中说得对，与其行尸走肉一般地待在这虚有其表的武林正道之中，还不如同乐六走了，抛开一切，同乐六走了。  
可是，走了又如何？他对乐六，从不是喜欢，也难以说出喜欢的话来。  
如今他只想，在这座陌生的城池之中，静静地望着那个熟悉又陌生的身影，好像只有看清对面那个人，才能看清这边的自己。  
就像他至今都看不清，在朔人收藏冰晶的洞穴之中，乐六甩开他的那一刻，到底在想什么。  
……要不然，过去打个招呼？王师毅想着竟然笑了起来，他是手足无措了，全不知晓如何再与乐六往来。总不能跟乐六说自己是奉武林盟主的命令，来此地查查赤目血魔查查驱尸鬼手吧？可若真是与乐六对上，王师毅觉得，自己能说得出口。  
他此行是为了小妹的安全，不必理会张钰晖的任何嘱托。  
既然乐六说血骨一脉能引他们俩找到对方，那现在，乐六怎么没有觉察出他来？  
除了那些无缘无故跑去乐六身上的伤，乐六口中说的事情，样样都像是诳他的。血骨一脉的事，凌风草的事……说不定连那白荧血代表驱尸人半生功力的事也是，不过是将他一点点拉向乐六那边的谎话。  
不论如何，王师毅上当了。暂且，并不想对那些事清醒过来。  
乐六在前面的脚步停了下来。王师毅赶忙躲进街边杂物间藏匿，尽力悄悄看那边的情况。乐六脸上依旧没什么表情，可王师毅熟悉，有种警惕的气氛，从模糊的眼神中弥散出来。  
有事？只要不是发现了他就好。王师毅见乐六一改先前的路线，而向另一边走去，也紧张了起来。  
跟着走了不到两个街口，乐六不知隐到何处，王师毅竟跟丢了。乐六本就气息浅淡，若是走出了视线，那更是无从下手——他想了想，三两下跃上附近房檐，期待能在高处找到乐六的行踪……  
可没想到，居然在高处撞上了一个诡秘的人。  
那人一身红衣，自白浚城中屋顶上往来，如踏清风，飞也似的，轻盈而过。  
分不清面容，可王师毅远远地就从那人身上辨出满满杀气。  
还有血腥的味道。只是有可能是因为他服装的颜色吧……王师毅事后才想起，那副打扮正巧是江湖上盛传的赤目血魔的打扮，可惜王师毅从未与那样的血魔打过照面，他只知道安德茶铺中韩赫的模样，连那个将他从乐六手中“救回来”的红月，也只是模糊的轮廓，更别说将那轮廓与大家所知道的血魔放在一处讨论了。  
所以与这红衣人对上，王师毅压根儿没想过血魔的事，只觉得遇了强敌，严阵以待。  
“你是何人？”从雪山回来后，王师毅并未专心挑一柄如师文趁手的大刀，倒用起便携的短刀，行走江湖，也没多少人能说出河沙门王师毅的身份了；眼下红衣人身上尽是难以分辨内功路数的气劲，令人无法决定应付之法。  
红衣人无话，也不愿停下离去的脚步。王师毅向来都是硬着一口气，不会轻易放弃视若无睹，更何况，这人举动间都是邪气，衣袖翻覆之中，仿佛还挂着热腾腾的人命。  
千日帮？不像，张钰晖说起的千日帮，不过是插手盐务搜刮民脂民膏的山贼，害命多为谋财，而此人为的只是人命，不沾一点铜臭。  
“你等等！”王师毅不顾一切就追过去，不多会儿便赶上那人脚步，挥刀就拦。  
红衣人显然不想被他绊住，只伸出一掌来，便将王师毅那刀锋震得飞了出去。  
这让他猛地想起一人来。赤目血魔。  
王师毅还记得那次他紧握师文想要抓住机会挑战血魔的事情，也记得那一次，明明摆脱了乐六的束缚，却被血魔不借外物震慑住，彻底失去了行动的能力。那时血魔所用的，跟眼前红衣人，何其相似。  
这个全然陌生的人，难不成是安德里那个血魔？所以乐六才会在此处？王师毅在房顶上打了个滚，即刻抢回了被夺走的兵器，依旧与红衣人对峙，绝不放他离去。若真是血魔……那王师毅必要问个清楚，为何至今仍要出现，为隐患四起的江湖添乱。  
还有乐六……王师毅很想问问血魔，究竟想困着乐六再替他做些什么事情。  
可红衣人不懂王师毅心中想法，不与他纠缠——见他依旧紧跟，不再只是出掌迎击——长剑出鞘，红衣人剑尖划出金芒，以极快的速度逼近王师毅眼前。  
连眨眼的机会都没有，王师毅身上闪过阵阵剧痛——招招见血，道道伤痕。  
伤……王师毅心头一惊，立即停下脚步，手上的架势都收了起来。这几月间替张钰晖办事，虽遇险境，但王师毅多有注意，鲜少受伤。不想现在竟伤在这里。  
一见伤就会想起乐六。王师毅不愿多添一道伤口，因为每添一道伤口，都是为他与乐六添上一线看不见的联系。  
若他对着这疑似血魔之人，失了性命……那不是拖累了……拖累了……  
不对，若这人真是血魔，没道理不认识他王师毅，也应该知晓王师毅与乐六血骨一脉之事。  
莫非此人是其他与血魔师出同宗之人？  
……又一个血魔再出江湖。王师毅自顶至踵凉了个透彻，一想起乐六便不再涉险，他只能眼看着红衣人飞速离去。  
他并不想杀了我，最多不过是，一记警告。王师毅忘记了热辣的疼痛，只记起在巷口看见的乐六神情……  
难道真正遇险的，是乐六？


	114. Chapter 114

114

 

要是那红衣人方才的目标是乐六……王师毅意识到这种可能性，立即顺着那人的来路，匆匆赶去，不能耽误一刻。  
不过，这一路依旧没有乐六的踪影，他所到达的地方，是白浚城中一家热闹的客栈。  
……不像乐六会待的地方。王师毅想着，还是悄然进去，避人耳目先上了二楼。  
没想到，王清凌他们竟然在这里。  
刚踏上走廊，就看小妹从一间客房中冲了出来，那脸色，王师毅了解她，显然是要速速离了客栈，而目标，极可能就是方才狭路相逢之人。  
“小凌，你们暂且不要过去。”不顾王清凌眼神中的惊喜，王师毅先制止了她要紧。不管那是不是血魔，王清凌都不是他的对手。  
即使再加上她身后那个金岭派得意弟子的廖德巍，也敌不过。  
……等等，金岭派？  
看见廖德巍，王师毅才想起金岭派的事情来。  
那红衣人用剑的路数令人熟悉，现在他才想起来，分明是金岭派惯有的套路。  
血魔与金岭派有关？不，不一定是血魔……那种诡秘的武功，与金岭派有关？  
王师毅莫名想起了出身金岭派的张钰晖，以及激他来此时张钰晖遮遮掩掩的话。武林盟主到底要他来做什么？帮助王清凌廖德巍？彻查千日帮？追踪赤目血魔？明辨“死城”与驱尸鬼手的关系？  
若其中任何一个是张钰晖的实意，那现在遭遇了一个懂得血魔功夫又通金岭武功的异人……王师毅需要重新琢磨张钰晖的心思了。  
“哥哥！”王清凌一见他便开心地扑了过来，可又一眼看见他身上的伤，“哥哥，你身上这是……”  
“你们可是要追一个红色衣袍的人？”他打断小妹的关怀，自从有了血骨一脉，王师毅就不喜与人说起自己的伤，生怕等会儿伤痕都不见了，会招人疑心，“我来时与那人巧遇，觉得蹊跷，刚过两招就让他抽身而去，连面孔都没看清晰。”  
话一说完，王师毅猛然发现，随着王清凌廖德巍来到走廊中的还有一人——竟然是袁青诀，那个从安德韩府起，便与血魔纠缠不清的袁青诀。  
乐六提过，袁青诀与血魔的关系非同一般。是为了那出神入化的功夫，还是为了说不清道不明的情感，他是不知情的；对袁青诀，王师毅最清楚几件事，一是小凌喜欢他，二是他一直没和血魔划清关联，三是他跟张钰晖有点默契，常常为其所用。  
太过复杂，王师毅可不乐意看小妹与袁青诀牵扯到一起。尽管这个青年满面不凡之相，可那些不凡之处，都不是能给王清凌的。  
只要曾经与赤目血魔有过交情，无论将来如何，袁青诀的未来，都很难洗脱血魔的痕迹了吧？  
不禁在心中嘲弄起自己来。他们俩何其相似，都是在武林之间，被挂上了相似的招牌，看上去就不得善终。  
如今，袁青诀出现在白浚，究竟是张钰晖授意他与王清凌一路，还是为了别事？王师毅只顾着看面色沉稳得不似这年纪的袁青诀，早忘了挡在他们二人之间的廖德巍。“师毅兄你快些去治治身上的伤口，等会儿就……”  
又是伤口。王师毅想也不想便说道：“小凌，你们不要轻举妄动，这绝不是好对付的人物！”打消他们的念头，最好能让他们先平静下来，将事情全揽在自己身上——为这些即将消失的伤，王师毅在小妹面前找不到合适的借口。  
正在两难间，房中又走出一人，甫一眼神交汇，便将王师毅震在原地。  
赤目血魔！  
他怎么在这儿？就跟袁青诀在一起？跟小凌他们……在一起？！  
张钰晖说得没错，血魔果然在凌沙江沿岸，而且那些担忧根本不是多余的，血魔就跟王清凌一行人走在一处！  
血魔的目的是什么？是要暗害前来此地的武林正道？还是要从小凌他们那里挖出什么消息？  
……不，还有这个袁青诀。小凌一定不知晓此人便是血魔，那血魔只能是袁青诀引来的。王师毅顿时不明血魔与袁青诀的真意，只觉他们的存在威胁了小妹安全，警醒不已。  
而那一边，血魔虽知道王师毅会认出他来，可毫不露怯，缓步走到袁青诀身旁，状似亲近。  
这是……怎么回事？王师毅尚未想透彻，便听见袁青诀开口说道：“王兄，别的不提，我只想与你确认一事——你刚刚遇上的人物，到底是不是赤目血魔？”  
什么意思？袁青诀虽是年轻小辈，可眼神中闪烁着王师毅看不懂的深意。赤目血魔明明就在你身边，你也清楚明了，为何还有此问！  
不过，王师毅不会冲动到一口问出。即使只看血魔二人间神色流转，他也猜度得出。  
“不，不是赤目血魔，绝对不是。”袁青诀是要王师毅替他们澄清，在王清凌他们面前，为血魔撇清一件被栽赃的罪孽。  
看来这客栈里，有了那红衣人犯下的血案。王师毅懂了，而又看见小妹听他证明便松下紧绷的神情，忽地担忧不已。  
“虽然不是血魔，但那手间功夫，绝对能与血魔相媲美。”实话实说，那难测的功力，本就是威胁武林的利器，“而且，他们俩用的武功，是一模一样的。”  
走廊中那四人，听了此话，各具情态。  
“若再生出一个血魔，那武林该如何是好？”小凌性情与王师毅有些相像，想到此处，便问出口，“大哥，那红影到底是谁？”  
不知道。王师毅看那边血魔与袁青诀的神色，他们都不知道红衣人身份，更何况是全不了解的王师毅。  
可就在此刻，跳出来说话的竟是廖德巍。他的面上绝不是善意，直逼血魔与袁青诀：“必定与你们两人逃不脱关系！”  
看来这草木皆兵的廖德巍，一路上没少怀疑过血魔身份。倒有点眼力，只不过，他找不到证据——王师毅知道廖德巍自小追在王清凌身后，怀疑袁青诀也多是私心……可那一边，袁青诀看廖德巍将怒火转到血魔身上，挡在血魔前面，针锋相对，把廖德巍种种无礼的质疑一一撇清，丝毫不想让人给血魔冠上任何罪名。  
不论他们二人先前如何，如今袁青诀必定是对血魔死心塌地。王师毅看着青年被咄咄逼人的廖德巍逼到绝境依然挺直腰板替血魔担当，心里莫名有些羡慕。  
一时之间，他就想起在河沙门人面前、在父亲面前、在舅舅面前、在盟主面前听见的那些痛斥驱尸鬼手的话语。里面的责难大多确凿，可对其中掺杂的那些不实之语，王师毅没有替乐六辩过一句。  
不，这不是他应该做的。乐六叫他玩意儿，辱没了他的尊严，所作所为都不能让王师毅替他说出一个维护的字眼。  
可是……可是……廖德巍言语中愈见尖刻，歪理推断，袁青诀渐不能敌，憋了一肚子吐不出的火。王师毅看着他，便觉得看见一个奢求不得的自我——忍不住，他立刻回想起血魔的真实姓名，乐六提过，而江湖上应该没人知晓。  
“那边那位，可是宫寒飞宫先生？”王师毅突然问道，惊得廖德巍住了嘴。  
被他唤了名姓的血魔一愣，随即扶着台阶下来：“你……王师毅，你怎么……”  
故人相见，分外亲近。驱尸鬼手那被血魔不齿的玩意儿，眼下竟为了帮血魔解围，面不改色地说起谎来。


	115. Chapter 115

115

 

王师毅与宫寒飞相认起来，让事情超出了廖德巍的想象。而且王师毅早年四处游历，有的是王清凌不知晓的说辞，三两句便为宫寒飞在小妹心中建立了个熟悉的形象，信以为真。  
小凌相信了，那廖德巍就不会多言了。  
“你怎么转到南方来了？今天可要跟我说清楚缘故！”趁着这两人尚未细想的机会，王师毅赶紧拉了“关外马商”宫寒飞与其好友袁青诀，假作叙旧躲到房中，要将来龙去脉都说清楚。  
待房门关上，宫寒飞便又是血魔，而王师毅就是他眼中乐老六的玩意儿了。  
“不知王师毅来此是何目的？”令王师毅没想到的是，先质疑的，竟然是血魔宫寒飞，好像他的出现对血魔反而是种冒犯。  
王师毅记得安德少有的几次会面，宫寒飞这人性情给他的印象……乖张得很，可居然袁青诀能忍，还有乐六、谷角这些人跟着，至今还不离不弃的。  
一想起自己是为了这人才遇了乐六，才陷入安德之困，才一次次沦落在乐六手中，才让乐六拿出白荧血祭出血骨一脉，才有随后这些复杂的纠葛……王师毅心里过不去，应了宫寒飞问题，又补上一句：“我不知竟然能在此遇上赤目血魔大人，这又是为何？”  
明摆着怨气极深，王师毅怨的，绝不仅仅是自己的遭遇；没准儿宫寒飞看得出，他的话中，还有为乐六怨的，渐渐透出狠厉。  
“我要去何处，与你有什么关系？”宫寒飞似有隐瞒之事。  
王师毅感觉得到，血魔的目标应该不是王清凌他们，但血魔跟着小凌，恐怕要将她牵连进去。  
“若不说，我只能认为是血魔又想重归中原，一振雄风。”话中带刺，王师毅胸口翻来倒去都是安德的种种事情，没有一事可以让他给宫寒飞些宽待，“那位疑似血魔的人物即日出现，会不会是有人不愿在江湖上听见血魔名号，给你一个警告？”  
这话一出，王师毅自己心中先咯噔一声。虽只是他随意揣测的气话，可细细推断，有些道理，而且……而且各种迹象，似乎都指向同一人。  
“王兄，刚才你与那人交手，可有什么迹象？”袁青诀不想看二人争论，对那红衣人颇担心，赶忙问。  
刚被自己的设想惊醒，王师毅思来想去，才毫无保留地说出来：“功力确有与宫寒飞相似之处，只是与我相斗时手上用了剑招……刚才在廖德巍面前不便说，那人手上的剑法，似乎有金岭派的路数。”  
袁青诀一听，推断道：“那么，是……”  
“张钰晖。”宫寒飞抢了先，将王师毅的猜测说出口来，“他那个忠犬徒弟……想也知道是张钰晖——他要灭了千日帮，才派那两人去查千日帮的事情，好有个见证。”  
“可张钰晖不是轻举妄动之辈，说是他支使别人，还有些可能，若是他自己……”“若不是张钰晖，天下既会金岭派剑法又懂得‘无续’之人，除了我，再没有别人了。”袁青诀还想找出这猜想中不合理的地方，被宫寒飞立刻打断，说起了王师毅不大熟悉的东西。  
“无续”？这是什么？难道就是血魔那种诡秘的武功之名？王师毅听了袁青诀的话，觉得其中很有道理，天大的阴谋，张钰晖也不会亲力亲为，他要让自己隐蔽人后，悄悄地指挥棋盘上的棋子们为他拼杀出一番新天地，打开胶着的局面。  
刚才那样交手，王师毅觉得，并不是，不是张钰晖。可想起张钰晖拜访河沙门时语焉不详的说辞，王师毅又不能肯定，这凌沙江千日帮白浚城之中的种种事迹，是否与张钰晖排出的棋局隐隐相合。  
“张钰晖不懂‘无续’。”袁青诀依然坚定。  
“笑话！张钰晖若不是为了‘无续’二十多年前何苦将我推下山崖，险些被师门驱逐！？他嫉恨我这么多年，不就是因为我先他一步读懂了无续图谱打下功基吗？！这些年来他的武功造诣日渐精进，图谱在他手上，他肯定明白了其中道理！”  
宫寒飞提起张钰晖，那口吻像是说到了杀父弑母的仇人；明明是为害武林犯下血案的赤目血魔，可这语气这声调，好像所有的事情都是武林盟主逼他的，是武林盟主走错了一步，才让他一步一步地错下去。  
袁青诀与宫寒飞后面的话，王师毅大多听不明白了，都是关于他们俩，关于宫寒飞与张钰晖的恩怨，信与不信，恨与不恨，样样都与王师毅并无关系。他们说起的种种旧事，落在他耳中，隐约感觉到的，是张钰晖的可怕之处，像是恶行累累，武林盟主竟是个为了神功能与同门撕破脸皮争斗并痛下杀手的小人。  
张钰晖，或许真是如此，但又令人难以完全信服。王师毅一向觉得武林盟主难以让他产生对正义之首的崇敬之心，他会暗中揣测张钰晖的打算，可是，宫寒飞所说的那些事……不像张钰晖所作所为。  
直觉红衣人另有其人。  
可若是如此，那凌沙江一代的事态，更是扑朔迷离了。  
那乐六……是为了跟着血魔，保血魔周全？思绪跟着宫寒飞他们转了一圈，王师毅又转回乐六身上来。  
他走这一遭，为了小凌，也为了乐六。  
若是问宫寒飞，乐六的事情，会不会惹来新的麻烦？王师毅话到嘴边，又说不出来了。不管他们去哪儿，乐六会跟他们一路？还是血魔早选定了新的地方，乐六又为他建了一座“安德”？又或是乐六，乐六早有与他们分道扬镳的打算，所以此刻在客栈遭遇了神秘的红衣人，乐六没有露面？  
王师毅这下都忘了，王清凌他们在这里，他们可都是认识乐六的。  
“袁少侠，此地不宜久留，我不管你们目的何处，容我先带小凌他们离开。”挣扎了片刻，王师毅还是没问出乐六的事情，而是要告辞了。他可不想牵扯到血魔与袁青诀的事情中。  
“若那人目标是你们，你要如何应对？”袁青诀本性善良，又有担当，王师毅接触过几次，还是有些好感的，只可惜，现在看清了，这些好处，终究都是给了那血魔的。  
“我直觉不会。就算是，碰上了却不敌，至少我与小凌还能死在一处。”王师毅说着，眼前闪过的却不是他与小妹同死的场面——能与他一同赴死之人，其实只有那一个。  
如果是与乐六并肩而战……王师毅想着，又不敢多想，来回摇摆了许久，将乐六的身影在那幅图景中刻画得深了三分。  
必须，必须离开此地，才好……王师毅不会多理血魔那些脾气，于是要与袁青诀告别。这两人都是与他一同留了在安德的记忆的，眼下就要告别，多少，还是有些不舍。  
什么时候在安德的事情也变成值得怀念的了？王师毅的心忽地静了下来，又忽地将自己先前的疑虑，都洗刷了干净。  
王师毅转向不大搭理的宫寒飞。  
“你可是一个人同袁青诀出来的？”  
宫寒飞不解，不答。  
“……那人，可跟你一起来了此地？”  
总算是问出口了。王师毅浅浅地舒了口气。  
“你怎么问起这个？”宫寒飞挑了挑眉毛，似乎觉得他不应该问，也不应该想。  
看来乐六是跟着血魔的。  
难道他没有一座“死城”，等着他维护里面的欣荣吗？  
“方才在街巷里看见身影有些相似之人……所以……”王师毅说着，说不下去了。  
他终究是忘不了，也甩不开乐六，在他心中占据的位置。  
不论赤目血魔此番出行是为了夺取武林还是天下，是为了杀生还是为了利益，王师毅不是张钰晖，不必关心。  
他只需要在保证了小妹的安全之后，去找他想找到的人。  
乐六就在这白浚城之中。  
而那红衣人留给他的伤势，此刻正渐渐愈合，跑去了血骨一脉的另一边……


	116. Chapter 116

116

 

“哥哥？你不走吗？”王清凌在船边停下了脚步，再三确认道。  
王师毅同廖德巍表明了此番南下的来意，又说出张钰晖的事，廖德巍知道事态不是他与王清凌二人可以轻易涉险的。夜长梦多，沿凌沙江而下的船每日都自白浚城中发出，待过了一段水路，转上官道，回金岭派也不许多少日子，王师毅是想他们赶紧离去，不要再牵扯到血魔的事情来。  
“盟主给我了别的任务，”张钰晖的名号只是说辞，王师毅自然不会跟着小妹跑回去；宫寒飞他自然不怕，那不知名的红衣人令人胆寒，但这阻不住他，“放心，不是与血魔有关的，我也是顺道过来叫你们回去，不会久留。”  
安抚她的话，王清凌听得进去，可担忧总不会走远。血魔就没给她留下过好印象，即便兄长确凿告诉她那人不是赤目血魔，可她依旧记得，当初兄长为了血魔去安德，后面到底发生了一些什么故事。  
而且，王清凌记挂着，袁青诀还在白浚，还在他们原本要住的那间客栈里。对这个人，她还是不死心。  
她不想走，可王师毅和廖德巍一同决定下来的事情，她一个人没有理由留下。  
“那么，千日帮的事情怎么办？”王清凌紧抓最后的机会，想让两人改变想法，“我跟廖兄找到不少线索，都说明他们强占往来百姓钱物；更别说还找到他们跟官府的联系，尚不知是官府睁一只眼闭一只眼，还是千日帮根本就是替当官的做事……”  
王清凌一时激动，前面廖德巍说过的事情，她又搬出来，当作理由，挣扎着想要留下来。可王师毅及时伸出手来，制止了她。  
“小凌，再查下去，就不是你们俩能做的了。”王师毅想告诉她，查到这一步，后面有些事本来就不该他们武林中人管顾；可这件事跟小妹说不通，跟廖德巍这种应声虫也说不通——少年热血一经煽动，可以预见，整个武林都会是张钰晖的。  
说不定，不仅是武林，还有天下。  
“哥哥……”“将你们查到的事向盟主如实禀告，他自然会决断。”张钰晖要玩火，那烫手的山芋就不该让王清凌这等江湖小辈替他捧着，不如扔回去，总有人来处置，“知道你们也是心里着急，等盟主有了下一步计划，你们再参与进来，也不迟。”  
最好离得远点，再远点，别再为张钰晖所用……这样的话王师毅只能放在心里。所幸王清凌听进去了，抹掉了不舍，满心都是天下百姓，跟兄长告辞离去。  
似乎又将小妹送回虎口了……王师毅在岸上望着远去的船只，悻悻地想。不过，一个被驱尸鬼手毁了的落魄武人，能为武林做的事情，大概只有眼下这么少的一点了。  
还有乐六，这里还有乐六。方才再见王清凌的时候，自然被关心了伤势，王师毅用宫寒飞行商多年随身带了灵药糊弄过去，拉着他们说起千日帮的事情，才没被深究。衣料上的破损都在，身体上的却没有了。  
若是被小凌知晓，那必定会将他当怪物了。直到看不见大船的轮廓，王师毅才从港口离开，不出几步，迎面立着个人物，垂着双眼也不知是不是在看他，不知喜怒的眼神。  
“就知道是你，偏要跟那家伙对峙。”  
天色尚早，却能在大路边见到鬼魅——此刻的乐六可不像先前王师毅在暗地里看到的轻快模样，一身森然，全不似是在日光之下，不知是心情不同，还是这模样就是他准备好了专门应对王师毅的。  
原本还在想如何在城里找到乐六，但乐六不让他费功夫，直接找上他来。前面王师毅同小妹说话的时间，应该尚不够乐六恢复伤口……现在他还带着伤的？  
王师毅见他站在江岸边细窄狭长的阶梯当中，居高临下，不上不下，碍事：“先上去说话。”  
乐六却不动，眼神还是那般，可王师毅感觉得到，那双眼睛直勾勾地挂在他身上。  
“那你要如何？”他一时不慎与红衣人冲突落下伤，非他所愿，乐六这架势，是要怪罪于他？  
乐六不动，也不说，抵死僵持，绝不听话。  
这闹什么别扭？王师毅跟他久未见面，虽然不至于叙旧，但这么杠着，总要有个由头。  
“……难不成你要我扛你走？”他心情不见得比乐六好到哪儿去，可还是板着面孔开了个玩笑。有点进步，至少他现在看见乐六那张神色诡秘的脸，不会再觉得不舒服了。  
毕竟再没有谁，能与自己熟悉到这般程度。  
可惜，乐六还没说一个字，只是抬了抬眉毛，偏过脸去。  
眼下正是码头上人来人往的时候，偶然过来三两人群，王师毅觉得跟他耗不起，直接大步噔噔，跨上去便揽住乐六脖子，拖着他走。  
王师毅记得，与红衣人交手时，并没有伤到脖子，所以应该不会碰上疼处。  
“疼！”可没想到牵一发动全身的事，乐六脚跟扎得紧，被他这么一扯，浑身疼得一颤，“疼！”  
每当这种时候，乐六恨死自己当初哪根筋没搭准以为血骨一脉用对了方向，干嘛不让皮糙肉厚的玩意儿抵着他的伤，连白荧血都没了还争强好胜要自己顶着——他又不是死要脸面的凡人，都痛到别人身上，又不代表他不济事！  
眼下王师毅不仅要他帮着痛，还要扯动他一身痛处……分明是在报复！  
都说了，疼，还不松手！再说一次，还是如此！  
乐六不觉得自己站在台阶上挡旁人事了，他肚子里塞满怨气出来教训玩意儿，怎么就关别人的事了？怎么就要被玩意儿摁着脖子满城跑？  
“那家伙比宫寒飞出手还狠，你还真是不怕死啊……”暂且挣脱不了，乐六只能逞口舌威风，迁怒王师毅来，“从吾绫山出来我暗地里跟他一路了，只要他不对宫寒飞出手，我就没必要讨罪受，宫寒飞你认识，朔人你也认识，这种人就是半个神仙，你跟他比，比，拿什么来比？你就一个玩意儿，还不如……疼！”  
说着说着就被王师毅拉到人烟稀少的地方，甩开脖子，扔在一旁——又震得一身伤口乱颤。  
“就算是米袋子，也是个被划了口子的，你这么晃荡就不怕我把肚子里的东西撒一地吗！”乐六从不跟王师毅客气，也一直没给两人之间设下距离，开口说的话，都是毫无遮拦的。  
只不过，如今说的这些话，真不像是驱尸乐六的习惯。大概是这段时间又跟那虎狼密医混在一处，嘴巴油滑了，王师毅不管，他放定了乐六，直接拽了一条胳膊来，捋起袖子，细细检查起来。  
王师毅在看乐六雪山上那些被冰晶伤到的地方，还有没有痕迹。  
这下乐六不挣扎了，像是立即懂得他的意思，歪了歪嘴，语气都冷静下来：“玩意儿这是懂事了，关心起我来了。”  
懒得与乐六争吵“玩意儿”这个称呼，也不想把“关心”二字当一回事，王师毅翻覆地看着，还好，没有淤青没有诡异的纹路，冰晶的伤威胁不到乐六。  
那雪山上的地陷，一定也没有什么危害。王师毅想问他，问他后来究竟怎样了，可想起自己拉过乐六手臂查看的事都能被乐六说成“关心”，要是再细问，还不知道乐六要给他多少难堪。  
乐六没事就好。王师毅可不想欠他分毫。  
“……这是……血魔要去哪儿？”方才见到袁青诀时忘记问了，如今见着乐六，王师毅才想起来。  
“……不知道。”乐六见王师毅开了口坚决不问他的事，撇着嘴吐出三个字。  
不过，乐六确实不知道。他只知道袁家小子拿出什么乱七八糟的东西诱着宫寒飞离了住定的地方，然后就沿着江闲逛，然后就逛到这什么吾绫山，然后就在千日帮里撞上了个跟宫寒飞差不多的人……说不定宫寒飞这次出来就是来跟袁家小子私会的，谷角把乐六硬塞进来做累赘，还好他识相躲得远，等那两个懂得神仙武功的人吵吵闹闹起来，至少不会波及无辜的他。  
只是乐六没想到，王师毅怎么就跑到这儿来了。  
一来就送他一身伤。  
真会招惹人。这半年来跟着宫寒飞憋在江南小镇上，乐六早没心情出去活动筋骨了，因为天晓得远在北边的家伙哪天会闲着没事干，给他找来一道道口子，一阵阵苦痛。这么被折腾个一次两次，连乐六的胆子也小了，他可不想找了群好玩具，正玩得兴起，身上被他不认识甚至连脸都没见过的人划拉开来，扫兴极了。  
乐六可不信鬼神之事，他不愿在坟场里待着没事儿却添了伤，说出来像是他不屑的两个字——  
“天谴”。  
自从遇了这出身正道又一身犟脾气的王师毅，他乐六还真是摊上麻烦。“天谴”。  
王师毅不会轻易相信乐六这个“不知道”，只会当作，是血魔的秘密，乐六不便透露。  
他盯住真假难辨的乐六，心里转了两圈，也不细问，忽地说道：“我跟你一起。”  
一听这话，乐六总算抬起眼睛直视他了。  
此刻的乐六有些不能确定，他从王师毅嘴里听见的，到底是什麽话。


	117. Chapter 117

117

 

王师毅能对乐六这么说，必有原因。  
他想跟着乐六，看看赤目血魔究竟在做什么，而驱尸鬼手又在其中扮演了何种角色。  
既然张钰晖能说出凌沙江附近的小镇栎泽有“死城”的传闻，那可能就与乐六有关；如今乐六在此处，那他应该就没法掌控“死城”中的事情——莫非是他的徒弟？  
乐六的徒弟，王师毅只见过两个，一个早就不见踪影，还有一个……  
说起来，王师毅还记得，在婚礼前试喜服时见过一个全然陌生的季李一面，之后就再也没有碰到过。  
不会是被乐六派到南边来，炮制新的“安德”了吧？  
不，不对，记得那时季李还说过，会想办法留在王师毅身边。  
莫名毛骨悚然起来，或许季李只是随口一说，可落在王师毅心里，尤其是现在，一个不明身份的红衣人有着与血魔相似的功夫，步入江湖，挑起新的风雨。  
若是乐六这个徒弟会……移魂似的本事，能从一个身体中转移到另一个身体中……王师毅不禁猜测起自婚礼至今他所遇到的每一个人，会不会都是这季李的把戏。  
江湖险恶，妖孽横行。王师毅都看不清自己的想法与立场了，混乱中觉得乐六或许是好的，与那死城并无关系，可又觉得，说不定连那红衣人都是血魔同党，两人拉起对立的架势，混淆武林人士的判断力。  
更别说其中还搅和着金岭派武功……还有个正邪莫辨的张钰晖。  
光是随意思索过去，王师毅便觉得头痛难耐。从小就听人说起武林种种阴谋暗策，可他没想过有一天自己要踏足进去，甚至忍不住，想要踏进去看个清楚。  
张钰晖向他招了招手，打着的是驱尸鬼手的招牌；王师毅想卷进去看看，看看清楚，藏在招牌背后的乐六究竟是什么模样。  
说到底，还是为了乐六。对面这个眼神疑惑盯着他的阴森男人。  
“如果那家伙是冲着血魔来的，我跟你一起，”有些事情，放在心里可以想得理直气壮，可话到嘴边，又短了三分气势，“看看红衣人是什么人物。”  
有时王师毅想起自己这句话，就觉得，窝囊得很，还不如直说他忧心的是乐六与血魔又勾结出安德那些事情，将自己置于江湖之中最不利的地方，被有心人挂在那边，充当了靶子。  
可乐六听他这么说，眼睛又垂下去了。  
“想跟就跟，没人求你。”乐六顿了顿，接下去说，“……放在身边看着也好，麻烦少点。”  
乐六摆出一副极不乐意的模样，忽地转了身，要走，又忽地转回来：“那你要去跟袁家小子打个招呼。”  
“为何？”王师毅可跟不上他这跳跃的想法。  
“你就跟他说，麻烦又多了一个，让他多担待着点。”一说这个，乐六就想起他们离开苏吴时谷角将他“拜托”给袁青诀的模样，好像他留在苏吴，就是碍着谷角似的。  
走，碍着宫寒飞，留，碍着谷角，若不是能在此地遇上王师毅，他还真不想走着一遭吃力不讨好的路途。  
王师毅乐意同他一起走，乐六只能在脸上装出不屑于此的模样，胸口那鼓动，他觉得自己耳朵都能听见。嘴上说着王师毅是麻烦说着让王师毅麻烦袁青诀去，可脸皮下面得意得很。  
驱尸鬼手是个怪人，可还没怪到，厌烦同自己喜欢的人腻在一起的地步。  
到了这个节骨眼儿上，乐六突然发现，满心都是马上要跟王师毅一路了，可真想象一下一路时会有的情景，眼前一片空白，连最近有关雪山的记忆，都翻不出来。  
他可不晓得，这就叫做喜极而狂。  
等会儿玩意儿去跟袁青诀说了，那宫寒飞就会知道，等宫寒飞知道了，脸上会有什么表情呢？乐六想着想着，竟然觉得自己嘴角情不自禁地歪了，这神情搁他脸上，奇怪到令人恐惧的地步。  
不过，他的玩意儿可不会怕他。所以才是他的玩意儿。一颗心都快蹦出来了，乐六一时间不知道是赶紧回客栈还是在白浚城中再转一圈找找那神秘人物的踪迹，他甚至都不管王师毅如何打算了，一门心思要照着自己的快活，撒腿跑几步去。  
“我不去找袁少侠。”王师毅突然说道。  
乐六可没想到能听见这句话。  
“我不会去找袁少侠，”王师毅重复了一遍，“看来你一直都在暗处，我不麻烦他们，跟着你就好。”  
此话一出，乐六露了王师毅从未见过的神情——一言不发地眨了眨眼睛。  
若是惊动了袁青诀和宫寒飞，那真假血魔的事，王师毅不论跟着他们多久，都无法得知真相。不如自己走，自己看，在最单纯的位置上，将一切都弄清楚。  
没错，乐六的身边，如今便是这武林之中，最单纯的地方。不管是白荧血的事情还是血骨一脉的事情，不管是乐六对他的感情还是他对乐六的羁绊，王师毅认了，只有这一处，才是最宁静的。  
只有在这里，他才能冷静下来，将所有纷扰所有阴谋看个通透干净。  
乐六却不知道他的想法，就算知道，也不在乎。乐六耳朵里就回荡着王师毅最后那句话，王师毅这一路不找别人，跟着他就好。  
管他到底是要找真血魔麻烦还是要调查假血魔之事，有他这句话，足够了。  
“……我可不跟他们一样，住客栈里……”乐六嘴唇嘟哝半天，才挤出一句话来。  
“没事儿，在外面待着好，警惕点。”王师毅说。  
“……我这人可不怎么睡觉的……”乐六又嘀咕出一句来。  
“恩，有你醒着，更让人放心了。”王师毅又说。  
“……我，我到一个地方，要先去坟场里转转，你还跟……”  
“到那里说不定能找到新的线索，是个办法。”王师毅不等他说完，便有了反驳的理由。  
“……”乐六听得无话可说，连下唇都不自觉地抖了抖；不过，乐六有乐六的优势，他跟他这玩意儿在一起时，从来都不应该是他窘迫，“玩意儿……这可是你自找的。”  
驱尸鬼手勾起嘴角，面带邪念地威胁起王师毅来——也不知道是打算吓跑他还是打算留下他。  
王师毅绝对不为所动。既然能说出跟乐六一起的话来，他就不会被乐六这种硬撑出来的威胁给动摇了。  
而乐六……王师毅不得不承认，眼前的乐六，似乎很有趣，有趣到快令他笑出声来。  
幸好他没泄露笑容，否则乐六是不是栎泽死城的罪魁祸首这件事，他可永远查不清楚了——乐六可不会容许自己的玩意儿看他笑话。  
王师毅这回想起乐六的年纪来，也不该笑他了。  
“这是准备继续留在白浚，还是要等血魔的指令，再到别处去？”不理会乐六“煞有介事”的胁迫，王师毅过去可不会想到，有一天他会主动与驱尸鬼手同路，眼中还找不出星星点点的仇恨来。


	118. Chapter 118

118

 

“……这是要去哪儿？”  
离了白浚城，远远跟着袁青诀他们北上，路遇岔道，乐六却选了一个与前面二人相反的路途，义无反顾地走过去。  
王师毅不明白，先前分明听说宫寒飞要找什么图谱，要去袁青诀老家荡雁谷，可路途过半，乐六就要领他去别处，不知何意。  
“从南边走就是麻烦，要是自北边来，岔口近得很，可现在要是再走下去，那就过不去了……”乐六没有直接回答，一反常态地絮叨起来，让王师毅听着莫名其妙。  
“等等，你这不跟着宫寒飞去荡雁谷，是要弯到何处？”王师毅听不下去，立即打断他。  
乐六没看他，静默片刻。  
“安德。”乐六忽地说道。  
安德？  
这个地名，对王师毅来说，简直是恍如隔世。  
“……你到安德去干嘛？”不是随宫寒飞出来保他平安吗？虽然后来知道这所谓的“任务”不过是谷角的借口，但乐六毕竟还是算在血魔手下，就这么分道扬镳，怎么想都不对劲儿。  
而且，他要去的地方，是安德。王师毅和乐六心里都该清楚，那里对他们俩来说到底有什么意义，只是挑了这个时间过去……王师毅看不明白了。  
“过去转转。”简单明了，却又不知所云，王师毅听乐六扔过来这四个字，恨不得绕到他面前劈头盖脸就骂他一顿，可想想又不对，乐六这人做事，总会有理由的。  
只是乐六暂时不想让他知晓。  
虽说驱尸乐六是在暗处行进，可自从王师毅跟着他，他倒没像他事先打过的招呼里说的，风餐露宿住在坟场，而是选择僻静处落脚，与宫寒飞袁青诀离得并不远，里里外外防备得紧，只不过，避免与人交谈罢了。  
驱尸人跟死人待得久了，跟活人如何相处，真是难事儿。不说王师毅刚要与他一路时他那一脸抵触的模样，等上了路，乐六板着面孔就跟身边没有王师毅这个人一般，除非王师毅主动问他，否则他根本就是毫无动静。  
王师毅看不懂，他这到底是厌恶了自己的“玩意儿”，还是满意得说不出话来了。  
自雪山一别，乐六肯定有什么地方变了，只是王师毅离得太近，说不出准确的。  
其实王师毅想问，问问乐六那山洞中的事。乐六是如何脱险的？是不是受了伤？又是如何躲避朔人离开雪山回到血魔那边的？王师毅憋了半年，对乐六后来的情况一无所知，总算是见到真人了，乐六却不给他一探究竟的机会。  
不论借助了什么，能从那山洞中逃出来，就是乐六的本事。王师毅那时随着马菡中回来，到达京城附近才分道扬镳——那些落入地坑中的白衣人，没有一个传消息保平安，凶多吉少，看来是个个葬身雪山了；后面的事，王师毅再没有主动联系过舅舅，而对方也谨守承诺，不与河沙门扯上一点关系……  
乐六定是有天大的本事，所以才能从雪山脱险，最终站在王师毅的眼前。  
可是，这去安德的事……是王师毅始料未及的。  
安德曾是赤目血魔的据点，由血魔手下的驱尸鬼手操纵，远近收来新旧尸首，造出只会在白日里繁荣的死城。后来血魔手下直捣金岭派，与正道人士大战一番折损不少，干脆弃了安德，转移到南方，收敛不少；而安德这死城，武林几家要人出手相助，一年间，清理了过去令人恐惧的痕迹，引入附近的居民，重整城中繁荣，也渐渐有了生机。  
而现在，当初死城的始作俑者要带着王师毅回去看看，真是让人难以猜出用意。  
“你这是……故地重游？”王师毅走了几步，忍不住问道，话里带着点内容，出口之后，他才发现听不见善意。  
只是王师毅没想到，这种略有怀疑的口气，是他自己都听不惯的。  
“游？有什么游的？”乐六自然听得懂，闷闷地应了句。  
“那是去看看，安德没了你，会是什么模样吧？”  
像乐六这样的驱尸人，对自己操纵与制作出的“壮举”，总是得意的。总会想要看看，过去的那些地方，现在还有没有自己的痕迹了。  
王师毅如此想着，可有些事情，只能想，不便说。过去当乐六的玩意儿，一开口就是种种仇怨，不必遮拦，如今身份似乎改了，但说起话来，还是有一说一的。  
却不知道自己如此说话，有时会恰巧戳到乐六那冻结着的胸口上去。  
乐六依旧闷着，闷了片刻都没话接过王师毅无心之语。他的玩意儿到现在还是那副样子，即便是要跟着他一起走，也还是过去那般，将他当作不同道的邪魔仇人吧。  
“既然都是不要的玩具，去看它干嘛？”几乎是赌气了，可惜乐六并不清楚什么感觉名叫“赌气”，“宫寒飞跟袁青诀去荡雁谷，他们有他们的事情，都是跟我无关的，我有我的事。”  
乐六的事？在安德？乐六在安德，还能留下什么？  
而且，听乐六的口气……留在安德的，都是被他抛弃的玩具。  
乐六说不定有了新的玩具，不知放在何处，静静地等着主人去看它们呢。  
心里冷不丁冒出这句话，王师毅心口颤了颤，他那胸中装的，简直就是妒火。大概王师毅已经不是玩意儿了，说不定已经是被乐六抛下的那些东西中的一员了，如今跟着，反倒是他死皮赖脸要追在乐六后面，惹得乐六不情愿——话里说的是安德是玩具，其实是隔山打虎，直捅着王师毅这玩意儿，敲打他此番主动的不知廉耻之举吧。  
王师毅的心里也冷了冷，却跟乐六冷在不同的地方。  
“你能有什么事情？”明明是只藏在心里想的，可王师毅一个不慎，就吐露出来，直问懒于同他说话的乐六。  
这下乐六觉得不对了。这语气，怎么跟在管教他似的？  
明明是他的玩意儿，别想撇干净身份……可这玩意儿怎么就管教起他来了？  
满心不适写在脸上，乐六终于把眼神挪过来搁在王师毅身上了。  
这玩意儿，还真问得理直气壮。  
……都把自己当成什么人物了？  
这可好了，连乐六一时都想不明白了，他跟王师毅之间，到底是个什么东西。


	119. Chapter 119

119

 

“你们这群人，个个粗心大意。”乐六没有直接发作，重振旗鼓，要来寻王师毅的麻烦，“宫寒飞另有重要的事，且不说，你都跟那假血魔照过面的，还觉察不出？”  
王师毅听着，不禁皱了皱眉头。  
“难道那红衣人……”  
“假的到此不跟宫寒飞，却往这条路走——看你傻着脸，这都感觉不到？”乐六说着，一副嫌弃的口声。  
寻常人即便习武多年，也比不上驱尸鬼手的警觉，王师毅觉得话有不公，要驳他，乐六却不给他机会，只蹦出两个字：  
“蠢样。”  
这……这什么意思！王师毅从没被人这么说过，更别说被乐六这么蔑视。简直是辱了他河沙门王师毅的名声！天知道这家伙如何得出这种结论，能把他当小孩欺负！  
“乐六！你这……”“可惜一到关键时，你们还都得靠我。”乐六不理王师毅的怒火，径直向前去。  
与其去保护那两个一身神仙奇功没事儿找事儿的家伙，不如追上假扮宫寒飞的人，把所有的疑点都弄个清楚明白。乐六自觉聪明，如今又有王师毅在身畔，怎么会放过难得动动筋骨的时机。  
再说了，既然有个假的赤目血魔，那他身边说不定还会出现个假的驱尸鬼手呢。乐六要看这家伙到底有些什么能耐，敢跳到宫寒飞面前挑衅。  
王师毅找不到话语跟乐六斗，憋着气跟在后面。不能跟乐六过不去，要是这点事都过不去，那他也就不用在这儿受气了。  
说到底，名震江湖的驱尸人还是小孩脾性，不想给人占了巧，什么好事坏事，都喜欢往自己身上揽，开口闭口，连个是非都分辨不出……王师毅反复地念着，算是忍了过去。要是真如乐六所说，用金岭派功夫的红衣人向这边去，那确实合了王师毅的意思，他必须去查清红衣人与宫寒飞、与金岭派的关系。  
若那真是张钰晖……自从跟小妹分开，王师毅担心的，都是王清凌他们的安危了。如果他这一路，能把真假血魔的注意力从小凌他们身上移开，也是大功一件。  
若是张钰晖……王师毅想起当初宫寒飞仅凭那神功就断开乐六联系的事情，不禁替乐六多想了一番。  
是不是别再涉险，追上宫寒飞他们——与那两人在一处，至少还能敌得过……  
没想到，眼下王师毅已经变成这等贪生怕死之辈，与前次赶往安德的时候，全然不同了。  
……到底还是，有了牵挂。  
望着乐六那高挑的背影，王师毅忍不住叹了口气。  
既然要去安德，那就去，横竖总有办法。  
王师毅想着，觉得要是自己能有乐六那些本领，也不必每次意识到两人之间的血骨一脉，便盘算着那些欠乐六的伤痕，终有一日要还的。

毕竟安德是个不陌生的地方，生怕有什么熟悉之人，乐六不会大摇大摆自城门进去，领着王师毅，走了个旁门。  
王师毅不知道自己是怎么回事，经过此地，满心都是熟悉的感觉，脚下滞了滞，举足不前。  
原是自南边来的，乐六这下，是将他带到了……北门？王师毅环顾四周，一片荒凉，而远处是狭窄的城门，眼下是白日，可此处尽是萧索之气，如同天光沉暗后的静谧夜晚，远近弥漫的，是阵阵森幽鬼气。  
安德古时又是神域又是王城，当朝不知遭了什么霉运，从驱尸乐六手中过去，就成了如今破败样。王师毅一面感叹，一面看着前面的乐六，埋怨起来。  
乐六快他几步，一言不发地向城门去。越是靠近城门，王师毅便越觉眼熟；到此刻，他心中鼓动响得厉害，似乎所有的时光，都凝结在那人身上。  
“乐六。”  
王师毅突然唤道。  
乐六又走了两步才停，侧了半边肩来，隐约“嗯”了一声。  
“你转过来……”着了魔似的，王师毅又突然说。  
不知其意，乐六被打断总有点不耐，但他不会为此对玩意儿来了火气，倒是乖乖地扭转过来，打量起一时眼神模糊的王师毅。  
转得太急，他的身体都是摇摇晃晃的。  
……是了，熟悉的就在这儿。王师毅看着那边的乐六，想起此处便是当初他追着友人尸首、遇见暴露恶意的乐六的地方。  
在夜色中被隐藏起来的黑色衣物，似乎是浮在空中的脸和双手——就是乐六。王师毅在雪山上有一瞬将清延错看成乐六，现在旧人旧地，他才知道，自己的眼睛到底在追寻什么东西。  
“乐六，你就是在这儿，断了我一生的江湖意气。”  
没头没尾地扔过去一句，乐六听了，身体定了下来，直立在原地，面色不明地望着说出这话的王师毅。  
“我是不知道，你究竟用这办法在此害了多少武林侠士，我只记得我那一回的事。”若是搁在过去，王师毅铁了心也要管，要跟乐六好好地算账，把那一条条人命数出来，砸在乐六脸上，可是现在，王师毅不会如此，他可以为了别人的事跟乐六杠上，争个一生一世，但那些事落到最后，与他王师毅一点关系都没有。  
大概早没有了天下苍生武林大义。王师毅也不知道自己是何时变的，总之他望着似曾相识的场所似曾相识的乐六，猛然惊觉，他早就不是上一次来到此处与乐六对峙的王师毅了。  
也许是乐六把他拧成现在的模样，也许只是他自己。王师毅已经不是王师毅了，那么，乐六，乐六还是那个乐六吗？  
“要是眼下你才在这儿撞上我，”明明心里警告自己，不该问他，不该跟乐六提起这种毫无意义的事，可王师毅忍不住，在安德这地方，尚未进城，他就被物是人非的凄楚之感罩了全身，脚上捆了重物似的，挪不动步子，“还会想着找我做你的玩具吗？”  
玩具，玩意儿，徒弟……乐六对着他换过不少称呼，似乎每一样都是留给他抉择的，却又从来没有真正给过他抉择的机会。  
如今王师毅究竟是哪一种，说不定连乐六都不知道了。  
所以此时此刻，王师毅想问个清楚。  
乐六神情未变，像是呆愣住了一般，直至他微微扬起下巴。  
“那是自然。”乐六开口，声音很是平稳，甚至比他过去静坐在那张椅子上掌握起一城的喧闹时说起话来，更加平稳。  
“我的心思，可是一直没有变过。”


	120. Chapter 120

120

 

心思没有变过……到了现在，乐六还想着要把王师毅如同过去那样，狠狠地炮制成个遭人不齿的玩意儿。  
王师毅听见，心中似有一块巨石落了地，难得轻松，也难得疼痛起来。乐六就是乐六，乐六不曾变过，草溪传人最难改的，便是驱尸人的本性。  
总要杀人，总要与尸体混在一处，不会为了任何一人一物有所变化。  
到头来还是王师毅多心了，以为他乐六没有安德没有白荧血得了血骨一脉，就能被自己牵扯着，生出与驱尸人不同的念头。  
王师毅没有资格劝人从善如流，更没有资格告诫乐六收起残暴性情另谋生路，他可以问的，只有自己的事。  
即便是他这玩意儿的事——他与乐六走过这一路，乐六依旧没有动摇过当初的念头。  
玩意儿，就是玩意儿，一生一世，都是乐六可以随意处置的东西，只不过跟别的东西区分开来，显得高人一等……可实际上都是一样的。  
心凉半截儿，王师毅倒是希望它能够凉个透彻来，也就免去那微弱燃烧着的火焰。  
事到如今，一切都回到安德来了，王师毅仿佛又有了最初的硬气，一头冲过去，不撞了墙不会回头。  
反正痛也痛过了，哪里在乎眼下这星星点点呢？  
“乐六，若是那时我选了要当你徒弟，你说后来又会如何？”王师毅问，他还要问，一定要问个清楚明白。  
“徒弟就是徒弟，你看那季李做的什么事情，知道了？”这回乐六接得快，想也没想，王师毅看着他那眼神，大概心里都没浮现出玩意儿成了徒弟的样子，只是信口说道。  
不，还不够，王师毅知道他堆积在心里的东西，都还没问个透彻。  
“那如果当时我直接要死在你手上……”  
“王师毅，你既然这么多问题，怎么不问问，要是你根本没有说出煌镜宸的名字，会如何？”王师毅还要再追问下去，却被乐六打断；难得在他口中听到这么快的语速，字字清晰，咄咄逼人，提着问题，却不给对方回答的机会，“我告诉你，你没说那名字我就想不起谷角来，也没有息虫那回事；既然你不想当徒弟，那就是玩具，玩具就该乖乖死在这儿，乖乖被我挂着勾着不知扔到安德城里哪个角落，等到你妹妹来了说不定还能在街头遇上你，到时我就要替你跟那小丫头好好聊聊家常琐事，直到找准了机会，把他们一群人都分头引开，一一灭口，连袁青诀趁了我与你好事的空找到机会与我对峙的可能都没有，这安德城里的状况到现在大概也只有宫寒飞这群人知晓，更别说让那金岭派插进手来，搅和得我们没地方待着到处跑……”  
自从认识乐六，王师毅就没听过他能一气说了这么多话，把王师毅心中翻过来倒过去的设想全都给说了。  
“所以说，要是你没有提那药罐子的名字，我早省了那么多麻烦事，还在这城里逍遥呢！”乐六说着，指向背后的城门，头一回用这种口气，撂下狠话来。  
其实还有很多话，乐六都没说出来。王师毅心想。如果没有他，乐六不会与血魔闹得紧张，不会交出白荧血做药，不会用上血骨一脉，害得驱尸鬼手三天两头被自己都不知道从哪儿来的伤口折腾想找个人骂上两句都难上加难。  
没有他王师毅，乐六更不会去金岭派蹚浑水，不会去河沙门蹚浑水，不会去大雪山蹚浑水，不会将自己逼得带了一身诡异伤口落入朔人莫名其妙的陷阱还惹来种种不知缘由的仇恨。  
没有他王师毅，驱尸鬼手就是驱尸鬼手，如今还在这安德城里在那韩赫府上在一张舒适的椅子上悠哉悠哉地随意摆弄一城的欣荣。  
……这些话说的，怎么就好像他驱尸乐六反被王师毅害惨了，都是王师毅的错误似的。  
不，乐六可没有怪玩意儿也没怪王师毅，他怪的，是谷角家养在药罐子里的那个煌镜宸，那个隔格阁阁主所说的，可以在险境之中救了王师毅的人。  
乐六所作所为都是乐六一人担当的，他在面上心里，都没有赖在王师毅头上。  
在一切开始的这个地方，王师毅远远望着难得失去冷静的乐六，顿时有些不知道乐六对他，到底是如何的感想了。  
那些话落在王师毅的耳朵里，不像是指责，也不像是将罪责都推往王师毅的身上，乐六好像是气不过，扔下一堆反话，要让王师毅上当受骗似的……  
“乐六……”王师毅刚想说些什么，可乐六动了，大步跨了过来，双目直视他；那双眼睛，等到瞪视起一个人来，才会让人发现它们明晰的轮廓。  
若这么看，乐六的眼睛，还挺好看。  
王师毅佩服自己，在这种紧要关头，居然会看着乐六冒出这种念头。  
手腕被人紧紧捏住，王师毅惊醒之时，已经被乐六连拉带拽地向安德城里去了。  
“过来。”方才话说多了，乐六简洁得只来了两个字，算是命令王师毅同他一起进城。  
这是要……去什么地方？  
北边城门畅通无阻，等乐六进去，直接拉了他往一间大宅去了。到了附近，王师毅认得，那是韩府，安德韩家，当初血魔盘踞的地方。  
承载太多回忆，王师毅宁可其中种种细节都模糊了。可既然连乐六都在身边，那就不可能逃避。  
“进去。”乐六看他停下，令道。  
“这是韩府。”王师毅毫无缘由地答了一句，没动。  
韩府是让王师毅的人生充满噩梦的地方。  
而且，如今这府邸之中，总不会还是血魔的，就这么随意闯入，实在是……  
“不去韩府，难道还在别处吗？”乐六没好气地答。  
在别处……什么东西在别处？王师毅一愣一想，手上松劲，就被乐六自虚掩着的正门拖进去。  
原来这韩府，至今没有人接手过去住下。可能是此地血魔住得久，武林人有忌讳，而周边寻常百姓就算住了也管不过来，韩府一直都是空的。  
乐六倒好像不管此处究竟有没有人，放弃了在雪山时还会对付王师毅的钩子，直接用手拽着他向深处走去。  
王师毅认识这里，乐六还是韩府管事时，住的屋子。他站在此地不仅仅是看，似乎连熟悉的空气都能感受到，可乐六全然不似他这般，直接从腰上摸出了什么东西，手指在空中一划，就见那东西钻进屋前泥土中。  
……这是在，挖些什么？被乐六弄糊涂了，王师毅只能在高处慢慢等结果。  
可是，不用多久，王师毅便看出端倪——带着一个圆环形状的手柄，即使深埋在土中许久，也没有东西能掩盖它独特的形状。  
乐六从空无一人的韩府中挖出来的，是王师毅用惯了的那柄大刀，师文。  
原先还以为，早不知被乐六丢弃到什么地方去……还以为再也找不回来的……  
“既然你还想着你来安德时的事情，那这个，干脆也还你。”  
乐六话音刚落，师文便从土坑中腾空而起，重见天日，一眨眼间，稳稳地落在了王师毅的脚边。


	121. Chapter 121

121

 

虽说在雪山时王师毅看着马菡中的身份，曾怀疑过师文的出处，可是师文就是师文，跟了他二十多年的刀，即便只是把最普通的刀，也是宝刀。  
看着师文出土的刹那，王师毅没有多想的理由，猛一下去，抄手就将师文稳稳地握在掌心，再也不愿放开似的。他是真没想到，师文还能回来，而且，还是乐六好好保管着，还到他手中来的。  
对着师文，简直是爱不释手。  
王师毅就觉着掌中的热度让那刀柄温暖起来，这刀再度成为他的一部分，而王师毅也再度完整起来。久别重逢，从第一天来到安德的夜晚，师文就再没有属于他过，即便是曾由他握着劈向血魔劈向乐六过一次，也是为了让他明白，一个受制于人的王师毅，不再配得上这骄傲的兵器了。  
如今，王师毅终于又是王师毅了。换骨脱胎，如同在握住它的瞬间，他不再是玩意儿，而是过去那个王师毅。  
他不禁望向将师文递还给他的男人——乐六也在望着欣喜的他，眼中不带喜怒。  
一个从他手里夺走师文的人，又把师文给了他。  
王师毅不懂，乐六带着他来到安德，用意究竟是什么。  
“看来只能是你的。”乐六道，“比你手边那个好多了。”说着，原本此次王师毅带出来的兵器就这么从他腰间离去，被乐六扯着，扔到院子的角落。  
不知该如何回答，王师毅只胸口涌上一阵酸痛之意。  
“走吧……”  
“为什么？”听见乐六毫无解释的打算，他终于憋不住了。  
“既然有了趁手的兵器，跟上那人要紧。”答非所问，乐六转身要走。  
王师毅却不动了：“为什么要把师文给我？”  
“留着没用处。”乐六随口便答。  
“为什么挑这时候把师文给我？”他听了回答，还是揪着不放  
“不给你，又没别人要。”乐六说着，想起他话里提到了时机，“顺便的事。”  
乐六这些话说得倒是理直气壮，特地摆出一副随手做了好事的施舍模样，可王师毅知道，他必定有自己的用意，只是不愿向旁人说罢了。  
连王师毅都不能知晓了。  
他是要装出云淡风轻的姿态，好像自己还是那个身为驱尸鬼手的主人，这种旁枝末节的事情，不与王师毅计较。  
可是，既然把师文拿了回来，王师毅便不应该再听命于他了，更不能放过这个想把问题都糊弄过去的乐老六。  
“无论如何，你替我收着师文，我都要谢你。”王师毅此话一出，乐六脚步就顿住了，一时间像是连转身的力气都没有。  
乐六可从来没有王师毅口中听见一个“谢”字。  
“说什么鬼话！这东西就搁在这儿，你是我的玩意儿，有什么好谢……”  
“乐六，你心里清楚得很，自从给了我白荧血，我便不再是你的玩意儿了。”见他连看着自己说出那些虚弱辩驳的勇气都没有，王师毅越发了然，替他说下去，“后来你总说着‘玩意儿’来找我，不过是想不出更好的办法。  
“乐六，我王师毅既已不是玩意儿，那算是什么？”  
没有什么需要害怕的，王师毅手里是师文，该是当初那个胆敢只身一人来安德找赤目血魔算账的侠客，一个驱尸鬼手，又怎么阻挡得了他？  
“也许我当初不提煌镜宸的名字，一切都会像你说的那样，你也不再会有那么多麻烦的事情……”一想起前面乐六那些话，仿佛用足了一生的力气、把一生的话都说完了一般，拼命自牙缝中咬出了“恨意”——但王师毅从中，听不出一点恨的意思来，“那现在让你再回去，你是不是就会在我开口前，先让我变成尸体？”  
什么你没变我变了我变回去你又变过来的，王师毅根本就是想错了方向，真正应该思考这些“如果”的人不是自己，而是乐六。  
眼下王师毅想知道，不过是乐六的想法，乐六究竟是把他，当作个什么来看待。  
僵在那边的乐六有种被人反咬一口的感觉。他难得在人前铺张地说了那么多话，以为气势足够强大能震慑得了王师毅，可现在看来，根本就是被人抓到了把柄，逃都逃不掉。  
一走了之吧。干嘛非要跟王师毅同行？在白浚的时候就不该答应他！那时王师毅脸上写满了对宫寒飞目的的探索之意，根本不是要与他同行，根本不是为了他乐老六的事情，根本就是又被他抓了把柄……一个接一个，乐六觉得自己明明都摆出滴水不漏的面孔了，怎么还是要被王师毅逮住，逼到这种地步……  
乐六背对着王师毅都有种惨败的感觉，他为什么非要把这人跟自己挂在一起，受气！  
走吧走吧，我不回答你就吧！痴心妄想，乐六心里翻覆着期待王师毅能扔下他走回正道去，不用管顾。追假血魔的事情他一人担着，没王师毅的事……没王师毅的事……  
把个师文还给他都要多说这么久……乐六想赶王师毅走，开口就行，开口就能叫这人不要再跟上来，添乱。  
可是乐六到底开不了这口。  
没有了钩子，王师毅乐意跟在他身后，这简直是想都没想过的事情，是好事，是天大的好事。  
既然如此，不就是给他个答复给他个痛快嘛！王师毅都问得出口，怎么会有他回答不了的道理？  
自己都不知内心翻腾上下了多久，等乐六又能带着平素那神情转过来的时候，王师毅依旧像刚才那般，只是双目之中，清澈得很，直勾勾地望向乐六。  
又停住了，乐六脸上保持得好，扔了句话过去：“就算我再转回那天、就算你压根儿没提起煌镜宸，我也不会把你浪费了，只弄死当个玩具。”  
说完觉得不对，乐六又补了句：“……非要转回过去的时候做什么？要是当初你在安德城门外头突然什么都忘了就傻愣愣地站那儿任我处置，我不会简简单单就杀了你。  
“当时我想的是——这人可要留住了，别给宫寒飞抢了先。  
“幸亏你提了煌镜宸，我才能想起谷角的息虫来，总算找到办法对你……否则，我就是苦恼到天亮了，也还跟你僵持在城门外面。”  
王师毅万万没有想到能从乐六嘴里听到这样的话来。  
乐六那边说完，不用回想，便觉得他也没想到自己能说出这样的话来。  
“……满意了？”难得吁了口长气，乐六问眼前这个被他说得一言不发的男人。  
他可没说一句假话。如果要说他对王师毅何时兴起念头的，那绝不是把人按在床上塞息虫的时候，而是在城外，在月光下，在王师毅友人的残尸旁，一个惊魂未定、浑身散发出恐惧的香气的健壮侠客，衣领凌乱，肌肤展露，屈服于他驱尸的手段下依旧不折不挠想要扭转情势……  
大概早在那时，他驱尸乐六就动了做人的念头。  
或许根本是在他听了徒弟说起宫寒飞又在茶馆里搭到个侠客他满心好奇地等在门口一眼看见王师毅的时候，就将这人与那些常来安德寻衅的侠士区别开来了。  
王师毅，该说的我都说了，你可满意了？  
这回乐六想得清楚明白，顿觉轻松不少，若他们二人之间还有烦恼，那也该是王师毅的烦恼。  
“满意了就走。”既然都循着踪迹来到安德了，这本就是乐六的地盘儿，再没人比他更熟悉，怎么能叫那假货轻易逃了？


	122. Chapter 122

122

 

王师毅紧了紧手指，只觉用惯了的师文有千钧重，举不起，放不下，更没法抽了脚步就这么走了。  
“乐六……”要回答时并没有头绪，凭空就叫了这名字，“我不能……”  
不能如何？不能就这么跟乐六走了？但如今的王师毅，倒还真的能跟乐六走。  
他只是不能……都走到这里，还说这样的话，便显得虚弱无力了。既然在白浚说要跟着乐六，那就跟着，跟到自己再也跟不下去的一天，才是能够分开的时机。王师毅没有理由离开乐六。  
可是，既然在这令人积满了恨意的故地，既然乐六又坦诚了过去的事……前面王师毅就说了，乐六对他的影响，乐六对他的伤害，真待他再度开口，那就是另一种模样了。  
“乐六，我不恨你。”或许疼痛刻在皮肉之上，可早已看不见了，能留下来的，或许名誉败坏在江湖之中，可现在的王师毅已经可以淡然处之，不必在意了。  
他无法平心以对的人，只剩下乐六。  
“我不恨你……”不是恨，那又是什么？王师毅所能确信的是，除了父母小妹对他的亲情，他再不认识一人，能如同乐六这样待他——乐六所做，件件都是诚心诚意的。  
乐六听着他这话，神色没什么变动，只是没想到在这关头，王师毅想起的是这个。  
“怪事，你恨我又能怎样？”一副你的心情关我何事的模样，乐六似乎不耐烦了，“你说这话，是想谢我，还是让我谢你？”  
真是，跟乐六没有可说的道理。王师毅听着，心里竟然泛开一线笑意。  
既然如此，那还能有什么麻烦的问题？跟他走下去，也省得落下自己一人，反倒生出事来。王师毅提了师文，可惜随身没有备上将它安放在背后的东西，边走向乐六边想着不知安德有没有可以购置的店家……突然，王师毅就觉得乐六紧绷起身体，竖起眼角，扫过这韩府的小院。  
王师毅刚要凑过去一问究竟，便被对方抬手示意，莫动。  
四下里似乎全无动静，荒废的韩府全无人息，若真有什么东西，大概也是过去残存在此的孤魂野鬼，不像有活物出没。  
难道是……那假的血魔？王师毅不能确定，只见乐六极为警惕，双目转了一圈，不发一语。  
那假血魔来安德做什么？来韩府做什么？难道还要从此地取了宫寒飞留下的东西？还是另有所图……  
例如，要把他和乐六，从宫寒飞身边支开？这事非同小可，若是与宫寒飞相似的人物，别说他们俩不是对手，要是与宫寒飞单打独斗起来，叱咤一时的血魔，也不一定能稳占上风。  
莫非乐六从未考虑过这个可能？想都没想就直接弃下宫寒飞追了过来？  
“……走。”乐六忽地说道，一跃而上，踏着韩府墙上的屋檐，飞身而去。看来是有了那人动向，王师毅想也不想跟了上去，似是向东。  
可是，一直追出了安德城，连个人影也没见着。  
“乐六，这是……”“若你不怕夜路，咱们就往东去。”王师毅刚要细问缘由，乐六便有了主意，“以他速度，追得上。”  
“是白浚遇见的那人？”想起那鬼魅般的人物，不像是寻常武人能及的脚力；若这样的人却能追上，不怕是为了引他们，故意为之吗？  
“不像。但脱不了干系。”任何一点细微的差别，乐六分辨得清，要是其中有些相似，自然也逃不出乐六的感觉。  
“你就不怕……他们是合起来，要将你们分开一一对付？”王师毅忍不住，也不知自己是担忧还是别的情绪，质疑起来。  
乐六虽不像宫寒飞那种心思深重之人，但也有度量：“就算是，那是宫寒飞的仇家，犯不着处心积虑来害我。  
“而且这一回，我看，是冲着我来的。”  
驱尸鬼手有什么仇家？多数都是死人了吧？近处的事情，说起来，还是那些在王师毅之后陷落安德的正道侠士，去年那会儿他们所属门派各来了不少，都在曲群峰上与张钰晖盘算复仇大计。  
当初为血魔一伙所害的门派或家族，报仇的话喊了不少，可如今都没了声音，也不知道是各家知难而退，还是张钰晖压住了风头。  
记得宫寒飞说，那假血魔可能是张钰晖——若真如此，那武林盟主现在是想以这种办法，来将宫寒飞制裁了？  
不对。尽管王师毅这次南下是受了张钰晖的鼓动，可如果张钰晖是红衣人，其中渊源是王师毅怎么都想不通的。  
那乐六到底有什么仇家？能借着这当口，踩着假血魔的肩膀蹦起来，照乐六这边扑来……  
“事不宜迟，别管夜路不夜路了！”知道乐六身上堆积的仇恨实在太多太多，不说别人，光是他们河沙门的，都难以清算干净；但报仇便应堂堂正正地找来，暗地里阴谋算计，又是什么本事呢？  
就算是要复仇，也该与乐六一决胜负。  
步履匆匆，不知觉间便已入夜。出安德东行，王师毅想起一座不大的城池来，邑阳。这地方人杰地灵，从古至今出过不少流传百世的人物，记得当初离开安德时，袁青诀也是取道此处，弄来马匹马车，才安然前往金岭派的。  
尚未到达邑阳城，天色似是夜入后半。荒郊野外，凄厉虫鸣不绝于耳，王师毅平日在各处奔波，荒野大漠，冰山雪岭，走惯了夜路，可在这中原腹地之中，却有了强烈的惧意。  
“……那人还在前面？”乐六比他习惯，只顾赶路，毫无异色；王师毅不禁探问，想知道这路到底要走到何处。  
“大概找了地方，专门等我。”乐六除了脚下不停，浑身上下一副悠然的模样，“这一带倒是我熟悉的，如果他真是来找我的，那可能也熟得很……”  
正说着，乐六忽地转过脸来，一双眼睛望着王师毅，在夜色中闪着幽深的光。  
“王师毅，若你不怕的话，我知道一地，说不定可以候得到他。”


	123. Chapter 123

123

 

邑阳离安德近，两城之间有一处无名坟场，乐六过去刚到安德的时候常去，熟悉得很。  
即便曾是能待在乐六房中的玩意儿，王师毅也没跟着乐六去过这种地方。若是各家各户专门的坟地还好，可眼前这处是收留两地无人认领尸首的地方，能在其间游荡的，真是孤魂野鬼，阴森无比。  
一片开阔之地，有些埋着尸首的地方垒砌坟茔，有些则是根本看不出异样之处，似乎每次迈开一步，都是踩踏在一人身上，是极不敬的事情。  
入土为安，幸好此处没有什么不洁之物露在土地之上，不会令王师毅难以直面。但今日来了乐六，这“入土为安”几个字便失掉了意义。  
乐六一直不说引他们来此的人究竟是谁，到了这里，要是真到了短兵相接的时候，那坟场中的尸首应该是能全为乐六所用了。  
“……看来是个熟人，能知道这儿。”乐六低声对王师毅道。他倒是冷静，到了自己最熟识的地方，自由自在，毫无王师毅的小心翼翼。  
熟人？乐六的熟人能有些什么样的人？王师毅想着，原先一路上细密的虫鸣到了这儿似乎忽然间消失踪影了，静谧连成一片，围绕在坑坑洼洼的土地四周，将他们俩包裹其中……  
在这种地方，怎么还能有其他人？扭头向后望了望，王师毅能看见的仅有幽深的黑暗，刚走几步，就看不见来路了。  
这般境况，就像是专门为他们准备的陷阱一样……王师毅没有乐六的定力，心里不禁生出种种猜疑，纵使有天大的胆量，武林中寻常人士，也难抵这种诡秘的场面。  
处处都有不祥之兆。  
“乐六，此地，似乎不宜……”  
王师毅话说一半，喉头突然哽住，再也发不出声音来了。  
脖子上，有什么东西……明明只是与乐六说话，几字一过，便像是被勒住颈部，抵压之下，越来越紧，皮肤似乎被绷住，如果这般拖延下去，说不定都快喘不过气来了。  
“……嗯嗯……”支吾之声都很难发出，只有粗重的鼻息；不过乐六反应快，立刻回身过来看见王师毅的状况。  
“……驱尸人？”  
言下之意，王师毅颈上的东西，就跟乐六操纵尸体的那些看不见的线，是相同的。  
除了江湖上闻名遐迩的驱尸鬼手，王师毅还没见过别的驱尸人……至少，没见过能与乐六抗衡的。  
如今这究竟是什么情况，在凌沙江出了个假血魔，追到安德附近，就来了个假驱尸鬼手？那困住他脖子的尸线似乎没有及时收紧，还让他有进气的机会，并不急于给他痛快。  
这又是谁？也是草溪村出来的驱尸人？王师毅从未听乐六提起过小时候的事，自然不知道草溪人之间的关系如何，要是有人自小与乐六有些仇怨，现在寻上乐六，是个报仇的时候。  
不知敌方深浅，乐六不能轻举妄动。十指一挥，乐六手中大约是展开自己的尸线，探起虚实来。  
“……我试试，跟他抗着。”本不用多说一句的乐六突然道，仔细一听，仿佛是在向王师毅解释——毕竟是常人看不见的东西，乐六一样看不见，他只能用属于驱尸人的办法，感受尸线的方位。  
不过，乐六这么说，语调虽是平淡，可隐约透着对王师毅的照顾。  
“要穿过去……大概会更紧点……”才想着乐六的照顾，就听那边犹豫着扔了这话过来。尽管以前刚被乐六挂上钩子的时候就常常听他自言自语般解说即将做的举动，可是眼下不同，眼下这话，句句都是说给王师毅听的。  
乐六话音刚落，他这边就切实感受到了。大概是有新的尸线从先前勒上脖子的那条底下钻过，隔开主人不明的尸线与王师毅，就算那线要收紧，至少有乐六先用劲对峙。  
“咳咳……”被按压在难忍之处，王师毅轻声咳起来，渐渐觉得胸中窒闷。好一场酷刑，若是乐六敌不过对手，那最终抵死王师毅的，还是乐六的尸线。  
恶毒的驱尸人……王师毅曾被乐六害过，可他从未自乐六身上感受到这种算计的恶意。  
“一般人弄不断驱尸人的线，而驱尸人自己一样，只能用药化开与尸体间的联系……”乐六依旧对他解说道，“所以我只能这样……”  
若是现在乐六忽地对他道歉，他该如何是好？王师毅可能是被憋得久了，心里竟然升起这个想法，荒谬极了。  
不过乐六这么说，话里有的，确实是歉意。  
乐六怕痛，血骨一脉移的伤，他总嫌弃疼痛；但如今的他也怕王师毅痛，虽然血骨一脉只移伤处，可痛在王师毅那边，跟痛在他身上，也快没有区别了。  
真是怪事，从一开始，乐六和王师毅，每一个人会想到，终究能变成这般。  
“待我，把那人揪出来……”乐六边说，指尖挑动；王师毅看不见线的走向，可心里竟然清楚，乐六这是循着别人的尸线，寻人去了。  
可要是对方这么好找，就不会专挑这一处来会会乐六。  
……奇怪，那人不直接攻向乐六，而是来困住王师毅，不痛下杀手，暂且还留着他的性命——怎么看都有些奇怪。  
王师毅心上焦急无比，恨不得能有种办法，帮乐六找到那一头的人。  
就算是有却却香之类的东西也好，至少看得清楚，连王师毅也有个底气。  
可自从雪山回来，王师毅就不会留着过去随身必带却却香的习惯，时时刻刻防着驱尸乐六了。他忘记这世上，除了乐六，还有其他的驱尸人。  
这驱尸人必定有跟乐六不相上下的本事，居然能让乐六一时难以寻到。王师毅不知能帮上他什么，只能屏息以待，紧紧盯着乐六，希望看到他下一步动作……  
就在此时，乐六不知探到了什么，猛一抬眼。  
“这家伙，竟在打他们的主意！”  
乐六刚低呼出声，这荒郊野外的无名坟场中的气劲，顿时都不一样了。


	124. Chapter 124

124

 

土地微颤。  
王师毅不比乐六警觉，待他再看时，地面上下的震动已连成一片，就像是有什么东西，即将破壳而出。  
这里是分不出坟冢的尸场，能从地下爬出来的，也只有尸首。看远处，渐渐隆起的大小土丘开始龟裂，而从中钻出的，便是原先在此安睡的“人们”；由远到近，尸体挣脱了泥土的束缚，不顾一切地爬到地面上，重见天日。  
这是驱尸人有的本事，乐六并未动手，那操纵尸体的肯定另有此人。  
乐六一手要与人在王师毅颈上抗衡，为应付眼前场面，只能收回放出去探查的线，先困住这些爬出来扑向他们的东西。一挥手，就看几个率先出来的尸体肩头不自然地往上一扯，脚下虽在挣动着想要迈步，可拖不了整个身体，僵持在原处。  
被两个驱尸人操纵，即便是死去许久的腐尸，也愁苦不已地尴尬在那边，不知下一步到底要迈向何处。  
“……就地取材……可惜毫无章法！”乐六看着越来越多的尸体出来，虽能一一控制，可心头不由阵阵怒火。  
驱尸有驱尸的原则，若非情况危机，草溪传人绝不会随手调用墓中尸首，任其拖着腐败的尸身与敌周旋。眼下这必定是对方布好的局，等着乐六陷入其中，既然早设下的，为何不能花点心思，将这些玩具好好收拾一番，乱了草溪人的规矩。  
所以不论对手是谁，乐六对此人极为不屑，毫不客气。  
可是如今被人得了先手，纵是乐六，暂且只能僵持，敌暗我明，一举一动或许早被对方看个透彻，且不知对方除了驱尸之术是否还有别的本事……毕竟与假血魔有关，凡事都怕先被人防了一手。  
若不是王师毅被尸线定在此处，一早拔出兵器，将这群东西送回去——但他又想起过去与乐六冲突时情形，尸线并非寻常刀剑可以对付，即便有，也是过去袁青诀宫寒飞一路的武功，仅凭他与乐六二人，很难将情势控制住……  
等等，要断尸线的话……似乎还有别的办法。  
马菡中留下的兵器。  
“……唔，诶，了，呃……”王师毅想叫乐六名字，可发出的声音完全与想象中不同；所幸乐六意识到了，转过脸来，发现王师毅尽力看向腰间的眼神。  
师文回来，被王师毅捆在背上，而腰间的这把，是先前与马菡中分别时，从他那里得来的兵器，不知材质，刀刃精光毕现，能斩断尸线。  
乐六记得当初被马菡中破阵之事，瞬间明白了王师毅的意思，腾出手来放任那些尸体，闪身抽了王师毅的佩刀，猛得扯住颈部的线，一刀断绝。  
“咳，咳……你先劈了，那边的！”王师毅刚恢复原样，声音有些狰狞，双脚发软，退后几步，几欲倒下，一时无法从乐六手上取过刀来，只能让乐六去做。  
一看王师毅再没有被尸线威胁，乐六便放开手，甩开驱尸人依赖的东西，反手抄起刀，凭直觉，向着那些尸首冲过去。  
一场看不见的战斗，王师毅就看见乐六的手在空中挥舞，那些被人操纵的尸体渐渐失去控制，落在地面上。  
不知这坟场中还有多少材料，也不知对方实力如何，无法预计战事。王师毅甫一振作，想过去帮帮乐六，可脚腕上一紧，抬不起来——一看，原来是泥土中伸出一只手来，死死勾住他的脚腕。  
没想到除了乐六那边，还有新的。这人打定了主意要将他们分开，分别击破？他还没有动作，另一只脚腕上也被抓住，根本不让他前去协助乐六。  
王师毅站的地方，原本下面应该是没有埋着尸首的，可现在竟能钻出来……难不成这些东西被人操纵着在地下移了位？  
不论对手是谁，他不是个跟乐六一路的驱尸人。  
被擒住双脚，就算挣扎，也会倒下；而那手开始慢慢地向上爬着，进而又出现了新的手，攀在他的腿上，打算换种办法将他桎梏在此。  
记得在河沙门，为了不伤害祖先尸身所以只能用上断尸线的办法，而现在，根本不需要在乎这些……  
定了定心，王师毅抽起背上的师文，一屈膝在足边猛劈下去。顿时足边轻松起来，甩甩双腿，点着地向乐六那边冲去。  
“我来！”重新挥起了师文，王师毅过了这么久，头一次觉得自己如此轻盈，挡在乐六的前面，砍开几个向他们扑来的尸体，清出道来，“乐六你防着再有那线过来扰我！”  
这是人布好的阵，那些牵连在尸体上的钩子，一定都是早早挂好的，等乐六来了，才选择恰当的时机一触而发。驱尸人没法用自己的办法互相对付，只能比试高低，可眼下这个局，对方本就不想跟他来比试，只想着如何将乐六置于死地。  
不，并不是置于死地，若真如此，那应该还有更好的办法去做……除非此人只是想折磨乐六，或者，能力尚且不够……  
“到底什么人！怎么不敢堂堂正正露出脸来！”王师毅怒吼，手中不停地砍着从地下涌出的尸首，他看不惯背后阴人的把戏，若真是与乐六有仇，不如直接出来对决，“怕是你本领不够，不敢露面显了短处吧！”  
王师毅话音刚落，四周的尸首们竟动作一滞，似乎是它们的主人受了王师毅话中的影响，停下手中的事。  
坟场中静了片刻，直至乐六忽地闪身转到王师毅面前，尽力将他藏在身后。  
“乐六？”王师毅刚想问他缘故，就见乐六身体一颤，闷哼一声，几乎要软倒在他身上。  
“乐六？”管不了那么多，王师毅赶忙将男人转过来，只见衣襟撕裂，苍白的胸口被揭开一处皮肉，血糊糊的。  
虽不想寻常人会流下血水，可看起来也是触目惊心，尤其是这层皮肉之下，似乎还有个空洞——也不知是被一起伤着的，还是过去留存下来的。  
“这伤……”“那人竟然改了种钩子……有意思，跟个兵器似的，能伤人……”乐六是被钩子伤的，过去这钩子只是控制人的，没想到对方用这东西来攻击别人。  
而且这钩子，是冲着王师毅来的，乐六只是替他挡了。  
“……你干嘛挡下来！”王师毅不知如何关心，心里反倒燃起怒火。  
乐六斜睨着他，没好气地道：“若我不挡下来，等会儿这伤不还是，在我身上……疼一回就足够了……”  
可这伤，怎么能如此之深？表面的血肉不说，内里竟然能剜出小坑来，让王师毅根本不忍直视。  
“……反正，等会儿就能长回去。”乐六又不是瞎子，看得出他的担忧，胸口虽痛，但心口泛起的，还是快活的意思，“倒是那家伙……怎么就不继续了？”  
经乐六提醒，王师毅才发现，原先还直立着的尸首，现在都瘫软在地面上，那在背后操控它们的人，似乎也消失得无影无踪了。


	125. Chapter 125

125

 

明明前面被王师毅激怒，要暗害他，可等钩子扎在乐六肉里，那人便消失不见了。王师毅不懂，乐六看来也不大懂，他们俩都带着伤痛，在一地的碎尸当中，不停地喘着气。  
乐六不管渐渐渗出点血来的伤口，走过去探看被对手抛下的尸体。王师毅立在原地，眼见着乐六胸前那空洞里有血滴下，嗒嗒地落在地上，在重归静谧的坟场中回响。  
“……这家伙，居然敢这样乱来……草溪可教不出这种人……”乐六大概是看透此人手法，嘴里叨咕着，“不懂规矩，还没出师的小东西……”  
他似乎毫不在意，可是王师毅看不下去了。大步过去，揪了乐六后领，拉扯着非要将那伤口看个仔细。  
“别动！”见乐六被他拽着还不服气，王师毅心头一急，大喝出来，让乐六暂且停了动作，乖乖被他拎着转过来。  
“……这到底用的什么东西，能深成这样！”王师毅仔细看，那胸前的伤，几乎有小鸡子般大小，若不是位置巧妙，必是见得着白骨的。王师毅见过阴狠的暗器，可没见过能把驱尸人用的钩子改成这样的。  
“这……这跟那家伙又没有关系！”乐六犹豫片刻，才说道，“除了外面皮肉，旧伤，长不好的。”  
“什么旧伤能留这么深！你等等！乐六你给我看看！”不知怎么的，王师毅越要细看，乐六越不高兴，差点儿直接甩开他的手臂——这情景，怎么像是，驱尸乐六不好意思起来了？  
“这伤跟你半点关系都没有，你看干嘛！”乐六嘴上还硬着。想起自从有个血骨一脉，他不止一次在王师毅面前抱怨过移伤的事，这回遇上个难以愈合的伤处，就不愿提了？  
其实不论这伤是从何而来，眼下揭开伤外面皮肉的，是那飞向王师毅的钩子。虽说乐六用了血骨一脉反正会到他身上做借口，可到底是为王师毅挡下的，让王师毅少受了次罪。  
“为什么此处不能自愈？”王师毅的声音低了下来，像是弥漫于二人之间的喃喃细语，只能落在乐六耳朵里。说起自愈的事，乐六就是个怪物，而眼下怪物也有愈合不了的伤势，真不知道，究竟是伤得太重，还是因为曾为了王师毅，失了白荧血……  
白荧血？记得当初谷角说过，驱尸人一生也就能凝结出一个，在身体里面不知何处，拿出来熬药，就能化掉钩子，并且以后再难向对方身体里挂上……如果那不知在体内何处的白荧血，是在这里的话……  
难怪这伤是愈合不了的。  
紧紧揪着乐六的衣领，王师毅眼见着自己双手颤抖起来，难以克制；一时间觉得心口上闷钝的痛一阵接着一阵，双目都看不清眼前物事了……  
待王师毅再度清醒过来时，他已经扯过乐六的衣襟，啃上那偏要硬撑着却毫无血色的嘴唇，牙齿撞在一起，撞得乐六生疼，呜呜低鸣。  
王师毅管不了这么多，他心里翻搅着的情绪，不是几句话就能说清楚的，任凭身体牵引着他，眼下就做出了这种反应。  
在雪山朔人那边，王师毅不是没做过类似的事，只不过，这唇舌间的缠绵，到底是生疏的。就跟咬人似的，满心的思虑表达不出来，压在胸口的东西找到一个倾诉的途径，可无论如何都像是不懂章法。  
没有别的想法了，此刻的王师毅只是觉得，前面半生，或是从今往后，他再也寻不到一个乐六似的人物，用同样的心思待他。而在这种时刻，对他好，自然是好，给他痛苦，却也能成为与众不同的东西，令人迷醉起来。  
想起过去，王师毅生不出恨意；与另一人独处在斗室之中，朝朝暮暮，没有随随便便就能割舍的道理。  
情急之下，对付执拗地沉默着的乐六，王师毅想起的，只有这个办法。几乎都要将乐六双唇磨破了，王师毅停不下来，恨不得干脆举起拳头挥起大刀好好教训教训这家伙一顿，才好消去他心头的怒火。  
若是我王师毅欠你什么，说个清楚，我还，还一辈子，还不清也要还——死不承认顶个啥用！语焉不详地牵绊着我，还算个男人？  
纵是有冲天怒火，也抵不过眼下唇齿厮磨的时光。原本硬冷的乐六像是懂了他的心思，领受他渐渐甜蜜的怒意，缠着舌尖，就深入了王师毅口中，翻搅着说服他平静下来。  
王师毅手上软了半分，快抓不住那衣襟了。才刚摸索新的支撑，就听见乐六痛呼着抽回了舌头——原来是碰着乐六胸前伤处了。  
乐六这下要痛得摔在地上，皱着眉头，怒视无意为之的王师毅。后者却没觉得做错事情，嘴角反而挂上笑容。  
“既然怕疼，还逞什么能……”王师毅看那伤口被他一碰，颤抖起来，淋漓鲜血竟让驱尸鬼手有点人样儿了，顿时不觉自己的错处，反倒紧盯着那伤，有点欢喜。  
大约是跟乐六待在一起久了，也不像个常人，更近似他们这群邪魔，而没有过去那个河沙门王师毅了。  
笑意在脸上显露出来，自然落到乐六眼里，立即惹恼了他。王师毅还没琢磨透彻那先前极可能藏着白荧血的地方，脸就被乐六捧过去，狠狠地啃了回来。  
乐六到底是比他懂得办法，试探两下，便磨软了那口舌，津液四溢。王师毅被他按着，倒有了主意，三两个来回便攻回去，毕竟先前是他先抓着乐六的，如今也该他占得先机。  
他与乐六，不再是那敌对的关系，眼下也犯不着角力。王师毅被乐六无意间轻舔过齿根，下巴抖了抖，总觉得，这般下去，最终还是他失利。  
想起乐六的伤，王师毅便暂且自唇舌上挪开，低了头，顺着那苍白的颈项往下去，很快溜到依旧没有长合的地方。唇舌所触，是乐六粘腻的血液，跟寻常人不同，但又跟寻常人渐渐相似了。  
乐六的血，也能够是温热的。


	126. Chapter 126

126

 

尽管伤口疼得厉害，可被王师毅舔过，痛少了，倒是身体麻了半边，连指尖都痒起来。  
乐六屏气不出声，就算被识破了这皮肉下的秘密，他也抵死不说，跟王师毅的过往，他可是咬定了，绝不解释。  
你我明白就好。乐六想着，感到浑身缓缓流动的血都热起来了，还都渐渐涌向胸口——这可不是好事，要再放任王师毅这样下去，他没准儿就这么流干血死掉，毫不光彩。  
“你等等……”真不知道王师毅哪根筋儿没搭对头，能自己做出这种事情。他过去那样子乐六记得清清楚楚，被钩子拉扯着还要死硬脾气，明明斗不过的还要以命相搏，看起来乐六就是他杀光祖宗十八代的仇人，若是那个王师毅还在，如今怎么能做得出这样的事情来？  
他是为王师毅挡了，又如何？早晚都到他身上的东西，少个人受罪而已，乐六也不想让对方多伤一人，像是占了便宜。  
不过这点儿事，怎么突然打动了王师毅，心甘情愿似的，也不顾腥气？乐六可想不明白，总不至于他们俩走着走着，王师毅被换个人，仿佛是那季李上身，来捉弄他的。  
“干嘛？”推了推男人的肩膀，乐六眉毛都要拧在一起去了；王师毅明明是个极容易看透的人物，可这下乐六看不明白，不知道他还想怎么样，“让它慢慢长起来，别捣乱！”  
如果怒斥他一顿，他会不会知难而退，不再继续？乐六心里没底，先把自己的伤口解放出来，脚下不禁退一步，跟王师毅拉开距离。  
怎么能如此狼狈。乐六过去是主人，如今似乎不是了，可主人该有的位置，他可不想拱手让人。  
多亏王师毅，让他忘了胸口的痛，这样才能拿得出精神，反逼向王师毅。先前这种舔人伤口的举动可真是胆大包天，根本是招惹人，叫人想在此地，便办了他。  
乐六只当那是邀请了。他可不习惯被人揪了衣领的状况，有仇必报，眼下就要报回去——出手紧抓了王师毅的领口，动作极快，让毫无准备的王师毅脚下一滑，反向后倒去。  
这下可好，连带不愿松手的乐六也倒了，扑在王师毅身上，胸前伤口一撞，疼，但乐六不大知觉，盯着一时眼神慌乱的王师毅。  
可没想到乐六有这么一手，王师毅脑袋一落地，没遇上土，居然垫上了个硬邦邦的东西，顿时心神纷乱——这野外坟场碎尸的，后脑下面的不是泥土不是石块，那只有一种东西——简直不敢多想下去，王师毅挣扎着想扭头看看下面究竟是什么，可乐六大概是误解他想跑，死死困住他的四肢，比刚才那种尸线的束缚还要紧，让他不能再动，怕是激怒乐六，破坏了此刻的情势。  
乐六抵上他的唇，渐渐深入；熟悉如他二人，自然明白这是什么意思，王师毅没觉得不愿，就是这地方，这情景……  
想多了，没了前面那个驱尸人的威胁，跟乐六待在坟地中，还有什么值得担忧的？王师毅发现原本自己坚信的很多东西都已经土崩瓦解，成了完全不同的模样，虽不至于像乐六那样看着那些尸体想到玩乐之事，可是至少不会像个所谓武林正道一般，抱着些无谓的执着了。  
大概跟乐六待在一起太久，他也是个邪魔也是个妖人了。这不是好事，也不是坏事，王师毅不过是变了，变得更适合与乐六同路而行。  
那乐六呢？要是乐六毫无变化，他们二人也不可能走到这一步。  
乐六自然不会在乎他脑袋下面枕着的是什么东西，自唇瓣到嘴角，玩耍一般又滑到耳畔，随后又顺着颈部下去，边吻边歪着嘴角，得意地笑着，明明前面还在喊痛，可现在又感觉不到了。  
小孩子心性，有了玩的东西，谁还在乎一点点微不足道的苦痛？  
乐六其实早就变化了，这种时刻紧贴在一起，浑身上下都有些热，而且不仅满足于自己的热，还要王师毅同他一起。  
撩拨起王师毅来，乐六自有章法；可如今王师毅根本不需要他折腾，心上稍一犹豫，便伸手环上乐六的腰，让两人贴得更紧了些。  
“……”对此乐六一惊，细细看了看他面庞，王师毅不多话，他翕动双唇刚想说什么，也决心吞了回去，接着顺那颈部向下，埋进王师毅渐渐敞开的领口。  
他都坦诚了，当初那从这处展露在夏夜之中的肌肤，就是引他注意让他沉迷进去的源头，中间经过如许多的周折，他才能像现在一般放肆地溺在里面……真是浪费。  
过去纵有爱意，乐六有他对着“玩意儿”的骄傲，这时终于可以全部放出来，尽述迷恋。不必为自己难以言喻的羞赧找些粗暴的借口，也不用在嘴上胡乱侮辱几句，乐六一言不发，只要自己想要的东西——只要碰上其中的任一一点，他便控制不住，想要得到王师毅的全部。  
衣带宽解，原本分辨不出冷热的乐六只觉舌尖发烫，沿着胸口绕到紧绷着的腹部。以前被他囚了那么久，王师毅此处渐渐松软，如今又练回来，竟觉得更有弹性，随着主人的粗喘上下浮动，有时就像是自己往他舌尖上送一般。要是落在平时，乐六肯定要笑王师毅，说他不知羞耻，可现在乐六没什么资格笑话他，真正抛开羞耻的人，其实是过去总拿捏个架子的乐老六。  
对王师毅的依恋与陶醉，不止是一点两点，乐六顿觉自己忙不过来，双手按在男人胸前，激动起来，不顾对方的感觉，只管肆虐；掌中满是那韧劲十足的肉体，根本舍不得放开，要将过去浪费的时间全部补回来。乐六感觉得到，自己的举动能唤起手中的身体，王师毅心中的想法，跟他是一样的。  
不禁抬起眼来望着那眼神迷蒙的男人，那神情他似乎见过，可从没有这个时刻见到的一样教人心动。  
心动……这词用在乐六身上，连他本人都有点错愕……其实就跟心口那伤痛起来时差不多，阵阵疼痛间泛开酥麻的触感，他的四肢似乎都泡在水中，指尖在水里飘散开来，融进了眼前这身体中去。  
下体并未接触，可两人好像已经连在一起了。乐六过去觉得，大概是白荧血的羁绊，也有可能是那玄乎的血骨一脉，可仔细一看，又不大像。  
王师毅在朦胧中定了定目光，可能是发现乐六在看着他，忽地直起上身，捧起盯着他愣神的男人的脸，双唇从那肤色青白完全看不出热情的额头上，滑到钩子一般奇异的鼻梁，最后弓着背才碰到乐六看起来依旧冷淡的唇。  
轻点一下，唇是热的。  
有点不敢相信，王师毅撤开来，想看看那唇跟过去是否不同，却立即被人追过来，狠狠地堵住惹事的东西，那灵活的舌头深探进来，想将他多余的好奇全数撬走，不给他顽皮的机会。  
乐六这一吻，不再是试探一般的玩耍，而是他今日没有说出的、满满的言语了。王师毅总觉得自己难以承受，顺势倒下去。  
而乐六的伤痛，头一回逆着血骨一脉的趋势，回到他身上来了。  
四肢的力气都被乐六的吻抽走，乐六心口的血滴在他心口，就像是他自己流出的血似的，让两个人都融在一处。  
他们到底是在何处，似乎不值得在意。迷茫地走了一路，总算是同时找对了去处。


	127. Chapter 127

127

 

下身硬了半天，两人都没发现，只顾着褪去衣物之后的肌肤相触。乐六从没感受到的热度，王师毅也从未在乐六身上感受到相同的热度。  
乐六的唇舌停在男人的小腹上，双手抓着那对满是力量的大腿，可是完全没有想到王师毅激动起来的下体。直到乐六扭转着方向舔吻到一颤一颤的腰侧，被他遗忘的分身才被王师毅的膝盖顶住——没有办法不多想了，王师毅就看着自己的身体赤红了几分，并不是羞愤，而是鼓动与渴望。  
“……乐六……”手还勾在乐六的脖子上，王师毅想把他拉起来，“够了，先……够了……”  
他真是耐得住。王师毅心里抱怨，手上紧了紧，蓄积许久力量，好半天才将乐六拉上来。那一双眼睛里满是疑惑，居然还不懂他的意思。  
“不用了，”王师毅说着，总觉得还是说不清楚，壮起胆来，伸手从乐六腰上溜到下面，轻按在那已经撑起的裆上，“先管管……这东西……”  
乐六看看他——一副无论如何都说不下去的模样；乐六没解开自己的裤子，却先揉上他的。  
“唔……”王师毅有种自掘坟墓的错觉，咬着唇扭过头去，弱点被乐六擒住了。这是他从未因为疼痛或者药物或者以前乐六喜欢说那些羞辱的话，只为了肢体的缠绵而有的反应，只为了乐六这个人存在的反应。  
这也是乐六第一次如此单纯地握住那一处，前后照顾起他的分身。一时不慎，王师毅就觉得那里湿粘起来，都快弄脏了布料。  
是他提醒乐六的，他不好意思制止，只能忍耐。可不能就这么就泄在乐六手里——王师毅下定决心，千万不能任人摆弄。  
那不如……王师毅能想到的办法，只有用同样的手段，“报复”回去了。  
他熟悉的东西，乐六的那东西折磨起他来，总让人难以承受，不说大小，不说坚硬着横冲直撞的劲头，他作为一个男人，被另一个男人用这种东西占据，本就不是常事。先是屈辱，然后是恨意，当他被人一遍接着一遍地用实际行动告知，他离不开男人的东西，他就是个玩意儿，更是难以接受的事情。可到了现在，一切又不同了，似乎是要从头开始，换成另一段经历，那无论是否离得开手中这东西，都是因为，对方不是别人，而是被他承认了的人。  
因为那是乐六，所以才是他要的吧？  
能如此想，王师毅就明白了，明白自己渴望的，一直是乐六。  
不是那个一直稳坐在他主人位置上的驱尸鬼手，而是藏在那些江湖名号背后的青年罢了。  
什么被人操纵，什么血骨一脉的牵扯，什么凌风草的药性，最终的原因，只是乐六这个人罢了。  
之前在雪山，王师毅是大胆过一回，但终归是顶着“凌风草”的名号，至少是把那莫须有的药效当作一个借口；现在什么借口都没有了，他非得再大胆一回，才能洗刷得了当初在雪山留下的疑虑。  
马菡中既然说了，王师毅不管他身份，听得进去——若是在江湖之中混不下去，不如跟了乐六，至少还自在些。  
满心隔着的不知是犹豫还是其他东西，王师毅的胆儿已经足够大了，大到可以颤抖着，任自己的手摸进乐六的裤子里去。  
这也是乐六不能料想的，一言不发的男人突然猛地咬住他耳朵，像是忍耐了片刻，又吃吃地笑起来。  
乐六不会再出言讽他，而且这也没什么需要讽刺的。两个身体交融在一处，是他们过去没有过的——说不上所谓“两情相悦”，毕竟一个“情”字，早不是二人之间能说得起的东西，但至少，毫无隔阂，他们俩没有牵挂太多再无所谓的事情，只是循着对彼此的渴望。  
王师毅觉得手中的硬物是滚烫的，它的主人明明自认早不是人，可在此刻充满了人的意味。乐六用一种不好理解的说法，告诉他从最初那一天就生出的迷恋；乐六喜欢他，所以从不为人所动的身体才能对着他如此激动。  
乐六喜欢他，所以才能做出许多残忍的事情。常人大概会不解吧？但王师毅如今是明白了，那种属于驱尸人的独特挂念。  
这挂念，总比武林正道中那些虚伪的关怀问候好，也不会像河沙门中弥漫的真挚亲情那般沉重，让人累得日久之后，只剩下了虚伪。  
或许他王师毅本性就是懦弱，这次又选择了逃避，沉溺在乐六的真情之中。  
或许，他只是尊重自己的心意罢了……不能再想下去，他不想否定过去的自己，眼下，对于这个为了他而日渐温暖的怀抱，他无法再放弃再拒绝。  
手势生疏，但手中的东西越发精神，让它的主人不能在忽略它的感受了。王师毅觉得自己引出了乐六最接近人的性情，让这个总是冰冷地笑着的男人像只被困的野兽似的，狠狠地吸吮着他的颈项与胸口，身体里憋满了热切的欲念，没有出口。  
这算是操纵了驱尸人吗？王师毅不禁得意起来，不过他也知道，乐六不可能让他得意太久。  
鼻尖划过腹部，乐六不吭声就扯下了他的裤子，湿漉漉的触感从小腹绕到双腿间——身体是早就被乐六调教好的身体，被手指一拨弄，身前身后就盈满渴求，特别是习惯乐六侵入的后穴，热得快能滴得出水来，被分身滑落下来的体液弄得湿淋淋一片。  
两人关系即已如此，作为男人，王师毅就该跟乐六说说清楚，此事有上有下，不能偏袒了任一方。可身上的习惯一时无法改变，早学会靠接纳另一人来得到快乐。  
不如，向乐六索取那片刻的痛快……体势一改，乐六的东西不再掌握在他手中，而自己被唇舌撩动的火焰烧得无边无际，放任下去，他便没有保持理智的能力了……王师毅难得诚实一回，双手摩挲起被乐六避开的分身，想略微缓解……  
可乐六抓起他的手，不许他自己随便乱动。  
“想要什么，找我。”乐六牵着他的手，放在他的大腿上，“或者你自己把腿拉开点，我来好好地，帮你……”


	128. Chapter 128

128

 

王师毅听了，面上羞赧，可双手真如乐六所说，用了力气，一副将下身供奉出去的模样。  
可乐六久久没有动静，只是伏在那儿，默默地看着他。  
这下令人更难受了。被那目光审视的感觉，比指尖的触摸或者缠绵的舔吻更难以应对。停顿不过片刻之事，但王师毅觉得仿佛过了几日般，手指脚趾都焦躁不堪，生怕乐六下一刻要说出什么话来……  
不过乐六收回了目光，反倒倾身过来，紧贴着他的眼睛，非要抓住他的视线，要把他里里外外看个仔细似的。  
“总有人跟我说玩物丧志，说我沉迷进去忘了本该做的事情……”一开口，乐六那难得显露的气息喷在他的鼻梁与面颊间，令他躲闪不及，窘态尽现，“后来我就想不通了，难道这不是我该做的？”  
乐六蹭着蹭着，又蹭回王师毅的唇上。  
“跟着宫寒飞有什么意思？”乐六轻啄起他那已经合不拢的双唇，“这才是……我该做的事儿……”  
整个人占据了王师毅两腿间的位置，乐六一边附在那唇边说话，一边让手指抹着那些渗出的热液，探起王师毅放松下来的穴口。一贯热情的反应，乐六心里轻快得几乎含着王师毅的上唇，自由自在地说着：“小时候，在草溪，看着那些本事练到家的人一个个地出去了，再没有回来过，我就想，他们最后去哪儿了？是跟他们的玩具待在一处再也醒不来了？还是被人揪住了弄死了不知扔到哪里去了？  
“后来我才知道，说不定，等离开了村子，草溪人就不想当草溪人，想忘记过去的一切，于是，就不回去了。”  
那……你呢……你想回去吗？  
王师毅喉咙里呜呜出声，身体里被乐六的手指一搅动，那就不是自己能控制得住的东西，而一心要向着乐六去了。他想顺着乐六说的事情，问下去，可又担心乐六不过是随口说说，跟自己并无关系。  
要是乐六也是这样一个草溪驱尸人……他是不是要放弃自己的本事，放弃多年生活的目的，变成个正常人，生活在冥冥众生之中？  
是不是乐意，为了王师毅……如此？  
心头一紧，连身后也跟着收紧，包裹着乐六的手指动弹不得。  
不过一个动作，乐六便懂了。  
“你是在想……让我也不回去了……”低声笑意，乐六知道王师毅身体反应一向诚实，这般挽留，多半将主人的意思都违背了，“我这就留下，好不好？”  
王师毅不想回答，尽力扭过脸去，可又被乐六寻着嘴唇，追回来。  
“王师毅，你若说好，我便再与草溪没有关系。”乐六的话，已是顺着他的想法，语调不似恳切，但话里都是乐六拿得出的诚挚，“过去学的那些本事，我这就忘了，只有你要我动用时，我再动用，绝不会在你不知晓的地方任意妄为……好不好？”  
这都是什么话！乐六怎么能说出这些！王师毅听着，总以为是梦境，或是幻觉，再不然，这样的话，是草溪驱尸人个个都会的，专门等着有一天要抛开过去的时候，拿出来用，都是准备好的。  
没准儿草溪人都有一套金盆洗手的法子，只是乐六挑中了他，所以会为了他，说出这套深藏着的话来。  
“你不……不回去？”王师毅在这种事情上到底不是聪明人，想来想去，竟没有顺势应下，反而问了乐六这傻问题。  
“草溪这地方……没牵挂。”乐六难得停了停，才蹦出三个字来。  
“人总有，总有父母，总有……呃！”王师毅还要追问，似乎戳中了乐六烦心之处，手指深入几分，熟门熟路就抵上王师毅那承受不起的地方，忍得辛苦，挺动起腰来，将分身向乐六那边送送，可却找不到个东西支撑，只是空虚得更加苦楚。  
“草溪人没有父母。”若有父母，便驱不得尸首了……乐六看着身下人迷乱的反应，心神动荡，“要有了挂念，即便不是父母，那也做不得草溪人了……”  
江湖上所谓的“驱尸鬼手”，其实早就不存在了。如今剩下的，只是个空挂着那名号的男人，满心塞着再寻常不过的心思，总想着找到个万全之策，可以跟眼前这人守在一起。  
还能有什么办法？眼下这境况，乐六也没有别的办法。抬起腰，没有放过这个在他身下无意识扭动着的男人，将自己的肉刃一点点埋入那熟悉的地方……  
王师毅颤抖着，回咬起乐六的唇，力道极大，像是要一直攻进去，把乐六恼人的舌头也给咬上一口，才能罢休似的。  
很满意他的回应，乐六猛地顶进去，让男人痛苦得快让自己的手指都陷入腿上的筋肉中。即便如此，甬道中的皱褶被细细撑开之后，依旧淫靡地抖动着，缠绕着乐六的分身，毫不在乎那硬挺的东西给它们带来的苦痛，似乎只有痛，才能引得出快乐一般。乐六是不懂旁人的事情，只觉得，王师毅与众不同，凡是他给的，都能让王师毅觉得快活。  
看着他大腿上发红的指印，乐六拉过那双手，挂在自己肩头，又提起王师毅的腰身，刚抽出去一点，转个方向，又狠狠撞进去，贯穿这副仿佛在诱人深入的肉体。  
“……慢，慢一点！”王师毅喉头哽咽几声，好不容易发出清晰的字来，竟是在求他，“别，别急着……急着……”  
今日今时，王师毅听了前面乐六那么多话，不想这样的情事，草草结束。  
说不定可以，将整夜时间都耗在此地，腻在彼此的身上，至少这一夜之中，两个人不再会分开了。  
如果我说一个“好”字，你就能忘记草溪之事……那就……  
那就永远都别回去了。  
“……别急着，结束……”王师毅尽力拉下那蓄势待发的肩膀，让乐六的耳朵贴在他嘴边，“留下……不要回去……”  
话只能说到此处，他相信乐六明白，其中郑重的含义。  
紧了紧双腿，他想把已经下定决心的乐六留住，不许再离开一步。


	129. Chapter 129

129

 

“你还要这儿等上多少时日？”乐六看着在房内房外守了三日宫寒飞，忽然出声问道。  
自从在安德邑阳一带的坟场遭遇了不知名的敌人，乐六便不再深入，还是按分道前听到的地方，沿南云山南麓向西，到了袁青诀过去住的荡雁谷。到了地方就发现宫寒飞跟袁青诀居然也是刚到谷中，真不知前面的时间都耽搁到哪儿去了。  
乐六还没站出来笑话他们，见那两人拉拉扯扯一言不合，宫寒飞竟一招将袁青诀伤个半死，都来不及阻止。原来袁青诀被神功折磨散了功，连抵挡的机会都没有。  
更要命的是，宫寒飞还在气头上，差点一走了之。要不是乐六出来激了他一回，让他转功救了袁青诀一命，守到到今日，袁家小哥看来是要死在此地了。  
“等他醒了，再计议下一步动向。”宫寒飞面上淡定，眼神就没离开那房门过。说到他救人的办法，什么无绝无续转功相生相克的事，还不是那些床笫勾当，既然宫寒飞乐意这么救人，那必定心里有的是袁青诀的位置。  
这种事要是搁在乐六身上，他心里还真没个底，王师毅到底愿不愿救他。虽然上回借着机会一口气把憋着的话都说出来了，虽然王师毅也答应了他，但乐六总不踏实；一来，那种时候，男人说什么话都不该全信，二来，王师毅到底跟自己不是一路的人，以后跳出来个爹娘妹妹舅舅的，三言两语就将他劝回去了，乐六不还是竹篮打水的事……所幸事后两个人都清醒一些时，王师毅没有抛下他直接跑了而是继续同路而行，乐六心口才觉得略有点安慰。  
安慰……他竟然只想着点安慰……惊觉自己已经变成了这怪模样，乐六看着心神慌乱了几日的宫寒飞，不禁想从身体里跳出来看看如今的自己，是不是也如宫寒飞一般，满身难堪的牵挂。  
都快到荡雁谷了，王师毅跟乐六说，等会儿要直接对上血魔和袁少侠，他怕一时解释不清会有尴尬，就先去南云山那边的客栈等他们回合。乐六听了很不痛快，觉得就算他跟着自己来荡雁谷，又有什么问题，但还是没有违背他的意思，独自来了荡雁谷。  
原本乐六没多想什么，如今看着宫寒飞跟袁青诀这般腻歪，突然冷了眼神，总觉得要是他们这边事情了结往南云山去，王师毅却不见踪影了。  
“怎么跟这小子吵起来的？”乐六难得心头慌张至此，只能把话转到宫寒飞身上去，“你要的东西还没到手吧？这下要是弄死了，得不偿失啊……”  
“小孩子脾气，谁陪他胡闹去！”若是宫寒飞有失，那也不会对着乐六承认，只说袁青诀的不是，“整天不知真假故弄玄虚，还指望我信他那些胡言乱语！”  
你不就是信了，才会跟着他到荡雁谷来吗？乐六看他一副嘴硬的模样，暗暗感叹自从招惹了袁青诀，这家伙就完全不见当初刚现身江湖时的风采，为情所累，纠结折腾得不像个武林闻之丧胆的魔头。  
没准儿宫寒飞眼下是明知自己上当受骗，还非要送上去给袁青诀再骗一回。  
乐六想着，忽地发现他是五十步笑百步——若是那些情事中的应许都是诳语，那他也是把自己送出去，给王师毅摆布了。  
都不说如今两人之间的那些看不见的联系对他的影响，就光说过去这“玩意儿”三个字眼，现在就像是为他驱尸乐六准备的，像是他反过来，变成了王师毅的玩意儿。  
不管身体上谁牵绊着谁，若是心里头的牵绊多了，那就先输了大半，宫寒飞他们那两个是如此，那乐六也逃不掉。过去乐六只听谷角说，只听宫寒飞教训，没多思索过，等一转头发现不对劲，却也晚了。  
人都掉进坑里，还有什么回旋余地。  
“今后你要是真想弃了他，弄死扔给我料理去。”好不容易逮住宫寒飞的弱势，乐六可不忘多挖苦他几句；幸好对方还不知道他答应过王师毅的事情，这次就算袁青诀死了，他心里痒痒，也不能随手拿来操纵，“早点定下决心，别一会儿杀一会儿救的，哪次一不小心下手重了，救不回来，后悔药够你吃的。”  
宫寒飞最恨他学谷角多事，一副添油加醋的口吻，将似乎志得意满的乐六瞄了一番，讽道：“看你这样，上回在白浚见到你那玩意儿，春风得意啊。”  
乐六可没跟他说过王师毅的事，但既然王师毅跟一段路，以他功力，总能觉察，乐六不必遮掩：“一起去追冒充你的人去了，没什么大不了的。”  
“……王师毅这回跟定你了？可别是给你下个套，把你扭送去正道人士手中发落啊。”王师毅出身河沙门，正邪观念正得很，比不上从小不知世事的袁青诀容易教化，宫寒飞也是为乐六担心，“你们追上那人了？”  
“追到安德就断了线索，而且，还发现了一个驱尸人在追着我跑……”  
“驱尸人？那假货难道连驱尸鬼手也要学个七八成过去？”宫寒飞怒笑着，想起在白浚与王师毅的一面之事，“既然王师毅跟着你了，你可看得出他有什么怪异之处？”  
乐六不语，皱起眉望着宫寒飞。  
“先前我怀疑那假货是张钰晖，而王师毅此次南下似乎是张钰晖支使的……现在，我觉得可能不是张钰晖，但无论如何，王师毅被张钰晖指引着到南边来，总有点问题。”自他到了荡雁谷，听袁青诀说起袁家剧变，对张钰晖的疑惑倒是少了；但凡是只要有这个名不副实的武林盟主搅和进去，宫寒飞都要好好防备，以免受了拖累，“是来探路的？还是替人当诱饵？要不就是放出来探听你我行踪的？我是不知张钰晖要利用你家那位做什么，眼下你到荡雁谷竟然不带着他，可别疏忽了。”  
这是怎么回事？王师毅来时，可没把这些事情跟他细说，怎么宫寒飞反倒清楚得很？  
……乐六觉得，宫寒飞到底是宫寒飞，别看着他为了个男人示弱，就能趁机对付他。  
真是不明白这些人心里都装着什么东西，一件事能如此费事地想个半天！他乐六就想不出来！  
王师毅说跟着他，说留在他身边，他也多想，但多想的只是王师毅会不会变卦了又要走，不会像宫寒飞这样，满心怀疑——看着都累！  
“你累不累啊，这时候还有力气替我琢磨！”乐六嘴上笑话他，但脚下都稳不住了，就像先追过去一探究竟。身上没有新伤，至少说明王师毅没有遭遇什么危险，可时间拖得久，就不知道了……  
说不后悔是骗自己。王师毅提出不来此地的时候，他就不该摆出大度的模样，应该坚持将人拖过来！  
情况不明，放在身边严加看顾着，乐六才会定心点。


	130. Chapter 130

130

 

待那日袁青诀醒来与宫寒飞一商议，两人都是大梦初醒的模样，决心要往关外慈茵山去。  
看来宫寒飞要的东西已有下落。乐六听了心里轻快，正打算收拾行装，却又被宫寒飞单独叫到一旁，吩咐他好好保管当初离开苏吴时交给他的那一物。  
灰蒙蒙的不起眼卷轴，武功图谱，听说当初宫寒飞就是因为看了此物才习得神功的；如今似乎是袁青诀想要的东西，所以要存放在乐六这边。前面乐六只是随身带着，不大在乎，可眼下宫寒飞想到了什么，又提醒他。  
“跟王师毅待在一处，提防着点。”宫寒飞阴着脸说道，“难保他不会取了给袁青诀。”  
乐六看那神色，真替他累得慌。他担心放在乐六那边的东西给王师毅顺走了落到袁青诀那边？这宫寒飞，又在袁家小子那边吃了什么苦头，绝不信任，满心怀疑，要把乐六拖下水去？  
这种心思深重的人就是不好，总跟袁家小子玩些信与不信的把戏，牵扯来牵扯去，情意绵绵，叫人看不下去。现在还要将王师毅也拉进去，把乐六他们变成同他一样纠结的人……真是烦人！  
前面宫寒飞又是怀疑王师毅为张钰晖办事，又是怀疑王师毅将行背叛——乐六听了不学着他的模样怀疑王师毅，可忧虑渐深，早到了耐不住的地步。  
他可不会认为王师毅是为了袁青诀为了张钰晖跑到他身边待着的，宫寒飞的这什么图谱，也不会被王师毅算计走。  
“你要担心，还不如把袁家那小子在身边捆紧点，没机会找到图谱。”乐六懒得理会他，只想着早点离去。  
没想到一听这话宫寒飞还恼：“我跟他又是什么关系，捆着他干嘛？你看好王师毅，一旦他与人有所瓜葛，及时告诉我。”  
“好。”不想在此浪费时间，乐六嘴上说着，心里骂他。  
难得能如此同王师毅一起，没有芥蒂，乐六只管王师毅的事。宫寒飞？他那边的麻烦事只是顺手，更不可能为他几句空话，就对王师毅起了戒心。  
看那宫寒飞得了回答依旧疑虑的神色，乐六觉得此人也是可怜，过去吃了不少苦，现在连枕边人都不敢信，焦虑不安到会将怀疑移到乐六家的身上，让人同情。  
乐六不会担心王师毅害自己。不是因为有血骨一脉撑腰，而是王师毅不懂掩饰，眼神正直，有什么盘算，瞒不过人。  
可他还是会担心，王师毅突然想不开，也不管在他身下说过的话，就这么不告而别了。想着想着乐六不再能维持得了，草草收拾，先一步出了荡雁谷，到了岔口一路向北，翻过南云山去，也不管后面宫寒飞他们究竟有没有跟上。  
时间已是傍晚，夕阳余晖，南云山远近就这一家客栈，店里小二正在收拾露天的几套桌椅。乐六远远走来，就看见客栈门边侧坐着一个侠士，背后斜着把大刀，专心看着眼前的杯子，不知其中是酒是茶。  
要是当初他乐老六不只是在安德活动，而有机会越过南云山来，像这般，在此地，看见这样一个男人独坐，会不会换个方式，坐在他对面，搭上一两句，劝说男人不要再往安德去。  
他们俩可以选择一个更轻松的开始。尽管这样有违乐六的习性，可能要憋闷许久，但至少不会在绕了一圈之后，再回到此地。  
如果他们不是那般相遇在安德，而是在此，乐六会知道背着大刀的侠客是谁，会用自己最像正常人的表情去拜会一番，说出个信手拈来的名字，留下个不浅不深的印象，等宫寒飞的事情了解，驱尸鬼手不必再涉足江湖纷乱，再用那身份去会会河沙门的王师毅，说不定又是一段新的故事……  
那时该怎么办？泯灭草溪人的天性只做他的友人？还是用点手段将他骗在自己身边？  
……还不如，在安德那般相遇得好些。如今各自吃亏受累，也好过只做他一年半载前萍水相逢的路人！  
胡思乱想什么！  
乐六不过是在暧昧昏黄的夕阳中看久了寂寥独坐的男人，竟生出种种绮思来，看似是对过去有所悔恨……他怎么会后悔的！  
乐六明白了，他与王师毅这一路伤痛，是他们二人必须要受的，若换了任一种相遇相知的路子，都不如眼下这景况好。  
王师毅没有扔弃他一走了之，没有对激情难忍之下说的话心怀悔意，说在此地等他，就在此地，没有离去过。  
王师毅在南云山旁的客栈，默默地等他。  
“……”一抬眼，就发现自己身边悄无声息地杵着个高挑的男人，真是要等的人，王师毅放下手中的杯子，说道，“荡雁谷那边没事儿？耽搁这么几日……”  
“没事。不过是宫寒飞差点把袁家小子给杀了。”乐六想也不想答道，眼神垂挂在王师毅身上，竟有点痴。  
“什么！那袁少侠现在如何？”大概只有乐六能如此淡定地说出这话来，王师毅惊得立刻站起来，不知虚实。  
“我先过来了，他们在后面。”尽管乐六依旧没有觉察他们的踪迹，“说要出关，我还是暗中跟着，你……我们一起吧。”  
乐六说得轻描淡写，可总怕这理所当然的话落在王师毅那边，就会被拒绝。  
毕竟南云山再往北，就快到天河了，过了天河，向西是关外，向东的话，可以回到京城一带，那就是河沙门了。  
“这，这宫寒飞怎么如此疏忽，连袁少侠都能差点……唉！”王师毅还沉浸在方才的冲击中，心里稍微定了定，才回想起乐六后半的话，“关外？袁少侠还是要去找那莫须有的东西？”  
王师毅没有回答他，乐六多少有点失落。  
“一起去关外也好，我熟点，不会耽误太多时间。”想他王师毅过去就爱去关外奔马畅游，若是袁青诀他们要寻先前托付他打听的东西，也方便的多，“要不，也不用一直暗处，我帮着带路吧。”  
一时忍不住，乐六眨着眼，胸中一口气没接上。  
不过，一颗悬着的心，总算是放下了。  
“他们俩认识路，让他们自己走去。”王师毅不会舍下他的，“只有我没去过，你帮我带路就好。”  
可不能放王师毅去宫寒飞那个疑神疑鬼的家伙面前晃悠，不知还会有什么新的是非，可不能冒险了。  
乐六眼下要的，只是完完整整的这个男人而已。


	131. Chapter 131

131

 

关外，慈茵山，通河谷。这日，慈茵山顶，宫寒飞与袁青诀终得无绝无续两部图谱，立下誓约，在通修神功之后，将图谱尽数毁去。  
也是在这山崖之上，跟了宫寒飞他们一路的红影现身，与袁青诀对决败落，掉下山崖落入谷底，尘埃落定。  
那假冒血魔之人，乃是袁青诀生父秦国昭，过去的金岭派弟子，名满天下的正道侠客，宫寒飞与张钰晖的同门师兄，武林盟主的候选人，二十多年前为红颜知己自废武功隐居荡雁谷——现在看来，前后之事，不过是为了得到神功的阴谋罢了，那些姻缘家事，都是秦国昭野心的踏板。为了得到神功图谱，秦国昭危害众多，连自己的长子、袁青诀的长兄都没有放过，更是谋害了袁青诀师门上下，又将这些罪过都栽赃到了赤目血魔宫寒飞身上。  
甚至连宫寒飞无意习得神功、跌落山崖、煎熬二十余载化身江湖魔头，都是秦国昭一手造成的。  
跟着乐六一路到了关外，风波定后知晓了事情始末，王师毅不禁唏嘘，即便是过去他恨之入骨的血魔，也不是生来恶性，而是遭人陷害，进而被有心之人推波助澜，才有后来的种种故事。  
而因为红颜隐退江湖而被武林正道传作佳话的秦国昭，现在看来不过是掩人耳目的卑劣之举，金岭派竟出了一名这样的弟子，幸好后来没有登上武林盟主之位……  
“哼！金岭派又如何？武林盟主又如何？”看王师毅的疑惑愤恨写在面上，宫寒飞笑道，“我这个‘赤目血魔’也是金岭弟子，而张钰晖这种不知底细的老狐狸既是金岭弟子又是武林盟主！金岭派多少年了？这武林正道多少年了？时间越久，越是藏污纳垢之地，更别说一会儿勾结朝廷一会儿勾搭乱党，左右逢源，还不知道里里外外是为个什么东西在卖命！”  
知道前因后果，王师毅明白宫寒飞怨气大在哪儿，心里隔阂少了点，也能同席而坐了。只是此人怨气太多，一看周围人的想法不顺，就会自顾自地教训起来，对武林对天下，尽是不满之词，非要别人跟他一般看法。  
“寒飞，行了。你这两日歇够，我助你把图谱修完，早日将图谱毁了吧。”每当此时，总是由袁青诀出面，把他的火气压下去，提醒提醒正事。  
“你就知道毁图谱的事！我看你现在忠的还是张钰晖吧！”  
袁青诀跟张钰晖有所约定，若是将这两部祸害天下的图谱销毁，张钰晖就会想办法消抹了宫寒飞在江湖上的罪名，今后也能给他们二人省去不少麻烦。所以袁青诀一心等着宫寒飞尽快功成，好毁去图谱，让张钰晖履行诺言。  
这赤目血魔的祸事，种种伤害都刻在武林众人心里，张钰晖要如何抹去？王师毅奇怪，而且一位武林盟主竟然能为一个正道人人诛之的邪魔做出此事……还真是像宫寒飞说的，金岭派，武林正道，都不是什么“好东西”，里里外外，复杂得很。  
跟着乐六久了，换个位置，再看看自己过去待的地方，王师毅心中感慨万千；他过去所坚信的那些东西，光是看着宫寒飞、秦国昭、张钰晖这三个金岭派弟子的人生，便觉得那些一心想着声张正义想着主持公道的武林中人，单纯得很。  
当然，单纯不是什么坏事。只是如今的王师毅，再也没办法像小妹王清凌那边笃信所见所闻的一切，有些事情，如果不是亲自验证，全不能轻信。  
“假血魔的事算是解决了，只是，王兄……”袁青诀自然安抚得了宫寒飞，他将人按住，又关心起王师毅这边的事来，“听说上回你跟他在安德附近遇上不知名的驱尸人——这事没找到机会跟假血魔问个清楚。”  
袁青诀不称秦国昭为父亲了，他不想认，也不屑认。而他所说的这个驱尸人，确实是个问题。  
来关外这一路上，那驱尸人没有再出现，乐六也没想清楚，此人到底是谁。  
“当时我们循着假血魔的踪迹追去，到了安德，却似乎换了人，变成那个驱尸人了。”王师毅记得清清楚楚，乐六说是追红衣人，可在安德韩府遭遇的，就不像是那假血魔的手段，“若说两人没有关系，那似乎也太凑巧了……若是有所关联……”  
“要是那假货是要学宫寒飞的阵势，头领都没了去向，这驱尸的，也该鸟兽散了。”乐六忽地插进来说了一句，听来语气不善。  
“若果真如此，那也还好，就怕并无关系，留下隐患。”袁青诀大约是将此类事情全算在了秦国昭头上，心里放不下，想着要替父善后；再者王师毅与乐六都不是毫不相关的人，事情来回牵连，只会惹出更多麻烦，“那驱尸人再现身的话，靠我和寒飞，制服他不是难事，但他也不会傻到往我们这边撞，说不定，他是在等我们分头行动时，再与你们纠缠。”  
“那不如，我跟乐六将他引出来？”不斩草除根，终究是个麻烦，王师毅能想到的，自然是用自己做诱饵。  
“敌暗我明，情况知道得少了些，不好应对。”袁青诀顺着他的想法一盘算，摇了摇头，“而且明日我就要陪寒飞闭关，你们有所行动，难为后应，不一定能保你们平安。”  
乐六自从失了白荧血，距离过去那驱尸鬼手如日中天的本事，还是有些差别的，上回幸好有马菡中留下的兵器，才能顺利脱险，可再遇上，就说不准了。宫寒飞和袁青诀也是担心对手还有新招，王师毅他们俩对付不了，但销毁图谱之事也是刻不容缓的，夜长梦多，要是又冒出来一个秦国昭……  
“既然是草溪出来的逆徒，就不劳烦你们这两位‘神仙’了。”乐六忽道。  
自从慈茵山上解决了真假血魔的事情，他便觉得再跟着宫寒飞不妥，只是王师毅一心要听血魔身后的种种故事，他才陪着，忍了一路。如今袁家小子慈眉善目地摆出一副要赶人的脸色，他可不想不识相地再跟下去，碍了他们。  
王师毅可不知乐六心里不快，只觉得他别扭脾气犯了，拣着事儿折腾：“乐六，袁少侠这也是好意，谁不想早点将那人抓住，今后总有人背后做手脚，你我都不安生。”  
“上回是没预料到对方是个驱尸的，再让我遇上，我有的是办法教训他。”听王师毅将他们二人放在一处考虑，乐六心中倒是得意起来，话也越说越大。  
“那你先说说是什么办法，我也能助你一臂之力。”王师毅就怕他是赌气逞能，不愿随意听信。  
乐六不说话了，只盯着王师毅看，觉得这人待他是挺真诚，可说话做事也太直了，当着外人，也不给他留点情面。  
他们俩现在，过得就跟一家的似的，小打小闹的事情越发多了。  
“乐老六你别光急着乱跑。”宫寒飞及时出声，制止他的举动，“一得图谱我就通知了谷角，等他来了，办完事，你们可以商量对策，可别乱了阵脚让人占到便宜。”  
这几年，宫寒飞两功相斗在身上落下的毛病都是谷角治的，最终修通两功的事情，要靠谷角操心。而对付驱尸人，除了宫寒飞的神功里有这本事，谷角必定也有，否则以谷大夫性情，不会有胆子跟乐六讨要白荧血去炼药玩。  
王师毅有点好奇，到底是宫寒飞架势大些还是谷角架势大，只要将他们俩搬出来，乐六突然就乖乖地不说话了。  
这几人当中，不会又有些什么关于乐六的事情，是瞒着他的吧？  
“如今你什么水平什么状况，你自己清楚，谷角比你更清楚。”毕竟宫寒飞与乐六待得时间长，三两句话，就都说到关键的地方，“既然你答应了王师毅收一收玩心，就老实点等在这里，时机一到，冤家路窄，你那驱尸的对头肯定能抓得住。”


	132. Chapter 132

132

 

“乐六。”王师毅心里有话，憋了几日，总算找到机会找乐六单独问问，“我看你们遮遮掩掩……你现在是不是有哪里不好？”  
王师毅知道白荧血，知道血骨一脉，可到了现在，他却发现，这些东西对乐六到底有何影响，他不清楚。听宫寒飞的话，好像连乐六都不清楚底细似的……或者说，乐六是根本就不在乎。  
以乐六的性情，性命之事还真不算件事。过去王师毅以为他这只是对待旁人的态度，如今发现，与乐六自己性命攸关，这人也不是常人看法——真叫人看在眼里急在心，久了便愤怒不已。  
眼下众人从关外回来，袁青诀择了一地，说是适合练功。太山，这地方王师毅一直听说，可真没来过。太山上有一江湖上毫无名气的门派，名为“虚梁殿”，是袁青诀自幼习武之地，听他说，是由一百三十年前元纾之乱中立下大功的两位金岭弟子创立，陆道淼和姜子氓，王师毅都听过大名，只是没想到他们退隐之后竟在此地设了个虚梁殿。  
袁青诀说，先前秦国昭冒充血魔几乎将虚梁殿灭门，如今门派之中已是禁地，他只带宫寒飞去那边闭关修炼神功，而为王师毅乐六安置了太山上另一处居所。此地过去不知是何作用，王师毅只觉太山灵气极佳，在此等待谷角到来，也是上策，便安顿下来。  
只是袁宫二人刚离开不久，他便琢磨起先前听到的话来，有点不明不白的。  
事到如今，他必须与乐六说个清楚。  
乐六对他的话，自然听得仔细，但真要答复，语气又不很畅快了：“‘不好’？怎么不好？能有什么不好的？”  
“就是那什么……伤转过去，留你身上，虽然愈合，会不会有留下什么问题？”一见乐六的态度，王师毅便觉得原先准备好的话无法顺利地说下去。他仔细考虑过，甚至把这一年来自己受过的伤害细细盘算了一遍——不说乐六的恢复能力，就是让他自己一一受过……  
他居然没有如此设想过，伤势说不定还会给人留下更多麻烦。  
支支吾吾的问题，乐六忽地皱了皱眉头，又变成寻常一副冷淡的脸：“好了就是好了，没别的事！”  
“那，上次你胸口那个……”当时在坟场一时情急，沉溺在欲望中，错过了开口询问的好时机，现在提起，王师毅不禁想到当时状况，舌头有点转不过来，“皮肉下面，有个……”  
血坑。王师毅找不到更合适的词来形容，但又说不出口。他觉得说出来不吉利，好像在预示着什么更痛苦的事情一般，如今的他，可不想让乐六经历。  
伤痛足够多了，他可不想给两人多添一些。  
“早没了。”乐六直接回道。  
“可那地方，看起来不想寻常的……”王师毅追问着，顿觉这么僵持下去不好，乐六这人，不管事实是什么，抵死都不会说的，“那里，是……白荧血所在之处？”  
乐六闷下去，不发一言，连王师毅的脸都不看了。  
这是认了。王师毅估摸着，乐六胸口那皮肤下面，大概是再难长出血肉，满心燃的都是火气，就想揪着这家伙，好好地骂上几句。  
“……还有什么事瞒着我？”王师毅质问道，“血骨一脉是生死一线，白荧血是生生剜了块肉，还有什么是我不知晓的？”  
既然早就是共生共死的两个人，瞒？还有什么好瞒的？统统说了，王师毅也能长个心眼，帮帮乐六这个不长心眼的家伙。  
可乐六不说，连摇脑袋否认都不乐意。  
“雪山上我就觉得你不对，本事弱了，恢复得慢了，你可以说是白荧血去掉的，但总有些事情对不上号，满嘴胡言的……  
“你说我是中了那什么凌风草药性，可舅舅似乎毫不知情，而且他当时不也……也……怎么就不见他也提凌风草的事？  
“还有在雪山时，明明就是能同进退的，怎么就突然放手？看自己落入险境，极有趣是吧？别人的性命好玩，自己性命也很好玩是吗？既然玩得开心，怎么就消失了那么长时日，要不是我到白浚，还真找不到你！”  
这么长时间，王师毅心里有的是火气，但二人之间的气氛一直不对，他无法一吐为快，现在，现在好像终于能松口气了，他可不会再把疑惑都往心底藏，他要好好地讨个明白。  
从雪山回到河沙门，王师毅又不是没有想起过乐六，他想过，想过许多次，总觉得乐六有一天养好了自己，就会粘到他身边来，反正河沙门乐六也熟，那间被当过新房的屋子乐六更是住过，说不定哪天回去，一推门就看有个家伙又死皮赖脸地趴在他床上，嘴里刁钻古怪地说着毫无道理的道理，把河沙门当自己住地似的，安心占了王师毅的地方。  
可是，每一次推开门，放慢脚步踱到床边，屋里都是空空如也，没有任何人来过的痕迹。  
对，乐六不会留下痕迹，驱尸鬼手从来没有能让人寻得到的气息。王师毅这么想过，不止一次，然后静静躺下，静静睡去——他记得乐六行事就是玩耍，有时会躲到夜半，忽地立在他的床边，给他的腕里塞进个奇怪的东西，就像那次在金岭派一样。  
可是，每次入夜后猛地睁开眼睛，慢慢挪着眼珠，悄悄搜寻，屋里没有一个人。  
连远远看着他的可能，都没有。  
这样的事情，王师毅永远不会告诉乐六。但他还是想知道，为何乐六没去找过他，没有像头一回分开之后那样，远远地躲在他身边，从安德到金岭，从金岭到河沙门，从河沙门再到雪山……走遍乐六最陌生的北方土地。  
“离开雪山你去哪儿了？跟宫寒飞他们躲在南边做什么？是，凌沙江一带的祸事多是秦国昭而不是宫寒飞的责任，那你呢？你就没出去找点玩具？宫寒飞是被空耗了身体鲜少出门，难道你也修了那什么神功，也躲在谷角的药庐里，跟他那药罐子一个样了？”王师毅一想起张钰晖跟自己说起的死城之事，心里就阴郁几分，没有理由说那是乐六的错，也没有理由说那不是乐六所为；无论如何，一个惯于紧随自己的人究竟是被什么事情耽搁，才会放任他一个人，放任了大半年时日？  
不想承认，王师毅就是不平——他被乐六吊起胃口来了，等着他依赖上对方，又不留一点音讯，让人左右摇摆，煎熬着不知该把自己的心思放到哪儿去！  
眼下总算是不分开了，可王师毅觉得，还是有事，这几个妖人的事总不让他透彻；要是让他们依然藏在那心里……有一天乐六还干得出这种不告而别、让人只知道他还活着却不知所踪的可恨的事来。


	133. Chapter 133

133

 

前几日听了宫寒飞语焉不详的话，又联系着谷角，对乐六说出刚才几句无心之言，王师毅会害怕了，怕事实真是如此，乐六真的没有离开谷角药庐一步，拖着一副被王师毅折腾得残破无比的身体，动弹不得。  
可惜乐六依旧那样儿，根本不会给他一个答案。  
“难不成……”乐六这人素来与常人不同，明明是被王师毅逼问，可思绪又转到别处，“王师毅你跟宫寒飞说的一样，是替张钰晖来探查我们的？”  
“……这，这是什么话！”王师毅一听，心头慌乱，一想起自己确是因张钰晖的引导，才找到的乐六，他便觉得自己这话说得毫无底气，倒像是恼羞成怒了。  
宫寒飞怀疑过他，还告诉了乐六，大约是要乐六防备。王师毅记得自己要跟乐六一路走时，的确想过探查的事情，可他也清楚，那其实是说服自己给自己壮胆罢了。  
是想与乐六同行，想看看乐六，是想甩开所有已经不该留恋的过去，重新开始。  
只是他没想过，乐六会怀疑到这件事上来。  
“你为了谁过来，我不在乎。如今你疑到我头上来，我也不在乎。”乐六却不像王师毅所想，没有追究张钰晖之事，“是不是一路人，走走就知道了。”  
乐六这是……赌气的话，还是认真说的？王师毅自认已是毫无保留，可到了乐六那边，怎么像是一点真诚都没了？  
“你，乐六你要赶我走？”王师毅不敢细想，不是寻常男人，乐六有时出奇执着，有时又出奇淡漠，这家伙冷下来，九头牛也拉不回来。  
但乐六难得抬起眼，一脸不快地望着他：“你哪里听我说过这话！”  
那他这是……要如何……自从袁青诀他们降服了假血魔，乐六就不曾快活过，一个人不知道在生什么气。  
总不会是，他王师毅做了对不起乐六的事吧？王师毅难以理解，问出口来：“乐六，你若有话，说明白可好？”  
王师毅一说这种话，那乐六就闷得更加厉害了。阴郁的男人收回目光，动了动嘴唇，竟转身大步而去，不愿与他多说一句，连房门都是摔上的。  
……到底怎么回事？都到这种地步，王师毅要还能藏得住事，便不正常了。  
乐六到底怎么回事！  
忍不住在屋中踱起来，王师毅将刚才自己的猜测又转了一圈，越发不安焦虑——不说乐六的状况到底如何了，光是眼下宫寒飞他们闭关，而谷角又没到此地……王师毅突然发现，他跟乐六本应该处处当心，谨防被人趁了先机……  
更何况乐六本身到底是……王师毅想不下去了，提步便冲向门外，原想着他不会走远，可门外没有乐六的影子。  
跑得这么快？王师毅慌了，赶忙喊道：“乐六！”  
没人应声。  
“你我有话，好好说！一赌气走了，算什么男人！”不会是这么一转眼间就出事吧？王师毅心里没底，方才怎么不阻了乐六脚步，任他跑了？  
“乐六！你……你……”王师毅讨厌这种预感，不禁放开声音喊起来，“乐六！”  
依旧没有回应。王师毅耐不下去，要奔出院子去寻。此地在太山脚下，离袁青诀他们闭关的虚梁殿有点路程，要是直接去那边求助……  
可他没想到，刚推开院门，就见一人静立在那里。  
不……说是人，并不准确。王师毅刚定了神，才发现根本不是常人，而是具尸首。  
当然不是乐六，是王师毅全然不识之人。看样子死时年纪不大，只是那死相……有些凄惨。  
记得过去在安德看见乐六操纵的那些尸首，栩栩如生，活动自如，还能说起话来，身上不见一点伤痕污渍；可眼前这个，完全不是乐六的惯例。  
尽管穿着衣衫，可灰土遍布全身，还有破洞之处——在破洞之下，王师毅能看见青年男尸的腹部有个血肉模糊的孔洞，伤口似乎时日久远，只有暗色血痕，却不像是一般刀剑所伤，更像是从皮肉里面绽开的。  
若再深入，王师毅心头颤动，里面似乎根本没有五脏六腑的踪影，将可怖的景象，借着这充满恶意的洞口，全数展现给凡是能见到它的人……  
若是乐六，乐六一定会想将它填补整齐的……王师毅心中忽然窜出这想法，接着明白了，这尸体的主人，应该就是上次在坟场攻击他们的驱尸人，那个被乐六说是违背了草溪村规矩的家伙。  
一转眼，没了乐六，却凭空多了副残破的尸首。  
对手的意思，再明显不过了。  
乐六被人擒住，而且对方所要的，可不仅仅是乐六一人。  
这人不仅要害乐六，还要把乐六最喜欢的玩意儿，一起拖进去。  
王师毅莫名其妙一阵，猛地想起一个人来。  
与此同时，就看那尸体抬起一只胳膊，抖了抖手指，指向西边。  
王师毅不动，可那尸体先走一步，往自己指示的方向去了。  
它的主人自信满满，只要用对诱饵，王师毅肯定会来。  
只要有了乐六，王师毅明知是陷阱，也会闯上一闯。


	134. Chapter 134

134

 

那具年轻的尸首，手指正翻折过去维持着不正常的弧度，随着他方向的变化而指向不同位置，诡异至极。王师毅跟随在他身后，警惕着保持了距离，以防这东西反身过来，发起攻击。  
师文在身后，王师毅的右手时刻准备，若是这家伙根本不是要将他带往乐六身边而是引他灭口；左手则搭在腰间佩刀上，正待随时能够牵引阻碍他行动的尸线。对方在打什么主意他不能确认，他只能感到此人对他与乐六，对两个人都满是恶意。  
“你是谁？”他望着前面那个背影，似乎是个武人，可因为体内已被掏空而无法维持一个武人该有的身形，年纪比王师毅小些；真不知道是被驱尸人从墓中现挖出来的，还是遭驱尸人杀害——仔细看身上状况，并不新鲜，王师毅虽然不会判断人死后的时日，但至少明白此人并非新死。  
可惜不明身份。如果被逼无奈要对此人出手，王师毅不是乐六，总有点内疚。  
不过王师毅问他话，并不会得到答案，即便是有人回答，那也是驱尸人说的，不是尸体。王师毅没有乐六的本事，听不见尸体说的话。  
青年没有回答他，不出一言。也是，身体都残破到这种程度，不知道喉咙还在不在，能发得出声音吗……  
过去安德城里热闹，不仅是乐六将玩具们那些动作表现得惟妙惟肖，而且能让大多尸首都说出话来。王师毅不懂其中道理，只是眼下这一路，实在静默到可怕，既然要去对峙，不如先跟对面聊聊，能听得出对方的企图，就更好了。  
王师毅发现自己有时跟乐六越来越相似了，思考一件事，看法让他仿佛看见了乐六。对面是个驱尸邪魔，似乎比乐六更加丧心病狂，王师毅心里不带正义与痛恨，居然想与对方谈话，淡然如斯，好像他与那驱尸人是同类，只消说说，就能退敌……乐六遇上此人，大概就会如此吧？王师毅不禁在心中笑话自己，对方可没有他一样的想法，那尸首一味沉静，脚步轻巧，或许是因为他缺了五脏六腑，调动起来比常人更加轻松吧？  
……连同情都没了吗？王师毅就像乐六似的看那肉身，尽管懂得不多，没准儿这就是当初乐六说的，“有点慧根”，可以试试驱尸之事。  
真不知当初乐六是怎么看出来的。还是说，那不过是为了将王师毅活着留下找的借口？  
王师毅绝不可能成为乐六的徒弟，乐六一开始就该明白，但还是不断地尝试着——本来就该杀了这个玩意儿，乐六还是在反复地问着反复地说服自己，找出些不杀的理由。  
“……你不愿说，就算了。”王师毅见尸首还是默默走着，似乎是不会说话了；可又走了一会儿，他们显然已经离开太山地界，王师毅想起在山上的袁青诀，还是有些担忧，“……我们这是去哪儿？”  
既然前面不说，现在依旧不会回答。那家伙在天光渐暗间满身阴郁，王师毅觉得周身森冷许多，跟着这么个毫无生机的东西，走了如许多的路……  
没有回答。一片死寂中只有王师毅的脚步声，那具尸体的脚下，轻盈得快要飘浮起来，明明是缓步而行，可看起来像是小跑一般，让王师毅忍不住看四周景色可有什么异常。  
时间似乎都变化了。他隐约记得，一年前在安德，在韩府，入夜他看见失踪友人的身影进而跟出去的时候，那气氛，跟现在有种异曲同工之感。  
只是乐六不在，这尸首不是乐六操纵的，而乐六还不知在不在目的之地，是否像安德那般，专门等在尸线的另一头？  
等王师毅再见到乐六，苍白的青年被悬吊在两棵粗壮的大树之间，垂着脑袋。  
乍看之下，像是飘在空中一般，但仔细一想，不对，一定是被驱尸人那看不见的尸线绑了起来，困在两树之间。  
而且……看附近地面上大小乱石……或许尸线固定之处比王师毅猜测的更多。  
一边想着对方到底是如何将乐六弄到此地又如此严密地吊挂起来，一边快步过去，他不管那个负责引路的尸首，一心想着先将乐六从那里放下来，再行计议。  
对手一定就在附近，在暗处看着他们，像在之前那坟场里一样。王师毅极为讨厌这种感觉，想着无论如何先让乐六摆脱窘境，才能制得住敌手……  
尚离乐六几丈开外，王师毅忽地脚上一滞，肩头与手臂像是撞上什么硬物一般，竟再不能向前——这里难道也是……那些尸线抵挡住的？他想起过去乐六与人相斗时，常常能用看不见的线在空中结成屏障，刀剑难催，是驱尸人极佳的盾牌；如今这人看来也会，阻挡了王师毅的道路。  
让他只能看着乐六在那边吊着，看乐六意识到他的存在，抬起眼来。  
“……你别……”“你等着！我能劈开它们！”乐六动动嘴唇才开口，王师毅立刻想起腰间的刀能斩断尸线，反手就要抽刀出来……可乐六忽地瞪起双眼，难得大吼出声：“住手！别断那线！”  
王师毅左手僵在半空，刀出鞘三分，似乎刀刃都已经擦过几道线了，及时被乐六喝住。  
“牵一发动全身，别再动了！”仅仅是方才被刀刃断下几线，乐六的左肩便被什么东西掀下一块皮肉，腥红得刺痛王师毅的眼睛。  
这是……王师毅不懂其中门道，轻轻合了刀。这边一道尸线组成的“墙壁”，莫非一根根都是与乐六牵连在一起，有什么钩子般的利器，挂在乐六身上的？所以才会，这边断线，乐六遭殃？  
……必须分辨出这些线的走向！  
自从上次在安德吃了驱尸人的亏，王师毅随身便带了却却香，这回正好用得上！  
伸手要从怀中掏出来小瓶将细线看个清楚，就在此刻，王师毅抬起的右臂上一痛，显然是被人用钩子拎了起来。  
这家伙！王师毅要断开联系，不能受制于人，刚向后退了两步要抽刀出来，背心一击重创，剧痛穿胸而过，似乎是有什么尖锐如箭的东西自后背扎进去，然后再从心口出来，前后痛在一线之上，不一会儿便汨汨地冒出血来。  
就是这个，上次在坟地，就是类似的东西，将乐六胸口掀开空洞，是这个驱尸人特有的兵器。  
看不见的兵器。  
如果有了却却香，或许可以……王师毅想着，一时不顾疼痛，继续摸索那小瓶……可钻心之痛在掌心绽放开来，又有什么东西穿过手掌，阻止了他的行动。  
“……你！你到底……唔”王师毅被这人激怒，想高声叫骂将那人逼出，可这回疼痛之间从面颊上擦过——正当他以为对方失了准头的时候，锁骨之上紧接着一阵痛楚，那东西像是变了方向，自锁骨下穿过去。  
……不能坐以待毙！  
身上几处剧痛，王师毅知道，还会有更多，眼下要是停滞下来，那还不知会有什么更严重的后果。  
他甚至不能确定穿过他身体的那些利器，究竟只是利器，还是已经将他控制起来，被线牵连起来。  
至少右臂上……可能有一条……王师毅仅凭直觉，拔刀出来，解放了被人制约的地方，侧身让到离乐六远的空地，生怕再挑动什么机关，伤到乐六。  
可是，可是身上的伤……王师毅猛然想起血骨一脉的事，他这些伤害，不仅仅是他痛过就结束的，等会儿全都要给乐六，这是好一顿折磨！  
“你到底是谁！快滚出来！”王师毅忍不住了，对着方才感受到的方向，吼起来。说着又不禁扭头过去，看看被困住的乐六情况——肩头那伤不算大碍，只是没有办法止血，就见乐六的鲜血缓缓顺着肩头滑落下来，本应滴落地面，却又悬在空中，或许是挂到了看不见的尸线上？  
一想到等会儿还会有更多的伤势……王师毅一身警醒，两手是刀，警醒着死守周围，千万不能再让对方借着他的身体，来伤害乐六。  
这卑鄙的家伙，看来很是清楚血骨一脉的事情。王师毅在看见那个立在院门外面的年轻尸首时就想起个人选，如今心里略有点混乱，毕竟了解血骨一脉之事的人……似乎……  
“暗处伤人……你这人还真是卑劣惯了！”王师毅心上转来转去，终究不能确定，索性一口都报了出来，“我知道你身份！躲藏还有什么意义！滚出来堂堂正正地打一场！”  
四周忽地静了片刻，王师毅只听见了自己粗重的气息。  
“……你是乐六的徒弟！季李？”不，尽管此人知晓血骨一脉的事情，可行事感觉不对，那季李似乎精通别的本领，“你是……两齐？！”  
对，两齐，这个人已经从王师毅与乐六周围消失了许久，他们二人都将他抛在脑后了，可若说种种行事，说知道二人之事的，也只有两齐了吧！


	135. Chapter 135

135

 

“两齐！你给我滚出来！”王师毅确定了，直喊出来。  
“不过是个玩意儿，有什么资本来喝令我？！”有点遥远而陌生的声音，日渐长大的少年，话里满是当初离开他师傅时的骄傲——王师毅想起来了，还记得他一副早已超越了乐六可以独立行动的神情，将断开联系的药强喂给自己的时刻。  
那是王师毅心里想到的是解脱，可事后想想，两齐真是满怀着对王师毅的恶意，居然好言蒙骗着要把他领上死路。  
当时王师毅再次被放入息虫再次被与乐六困在一起，根本没有时间管乐六这个不知所踪的小徒弟的事，乐六也不会跟他提起，没想到竟然简简单单就让他跑了，留下隐患。  
两齐是铁了心要同自己师傅一决高下的，当时在安德就是如此，现在出来，自己琢磨了新办法，底气更足。  
说起两齐的面容，王师毅也算是与他朝夕相处过，可现在他走到眼前，王师毅发现这人早在记忆中模糊了。过去或许是个俊秀骄纵的少年，而眼前这一位，肤色虽不像乐六那般苍白，但脸上郁积着几处青色阴影，给人疲弱无力之感。  
“你看看那边虚弱的男人，他还是闻名江湖的驱尸鬼手？呵呵，笑话。”两齐身材本就不高，一步一步走来，肩头像是抽紧似的耸动着，全身上下有种纠结在一起的感觉，更显得瘦小，让人看着便觉不舒服。  
他面对王师毅过来，可双眼瞥向一边，向着乐六，刻薄的话语，句句都是说乐六的。  
“一个驱尸人，居然舍得掉白荧血……太可笑了……”两齐说着便笑了，那声音像是憋在喉中吐不出来似的，折磨着旁人的耳朵，把话也拆得断断续续，“上回我觉得不对，才挖开来看看……居然，真舍得掉……”  
在坟场，两齐是故意用钩子袭击乐六胸口，为的就是确认，名震一时的驱尸人到底还是不是原本的水准。  
然后……原本该有白荧血的地方，空洞便展露出来。  
两齐便有了进一步追击的底气。  
“你这是等他有了破绽，才敢前来一战？”王师毅紧握双刀，也不禁笑起来，“先前你不是说你的本事早超过你师傅了吗！怎么过了这么久，才想起来找他来比试比试？”  
听王师毅一说，两齐立即面露恼怒，咬牙切齿道：“我又不是他那种闲人，尽追着你这东西四处跑！有的是事情，如今好不容易空了点时间……这才来了呢。”  
两齐语调起伏不定，一会儿似乎是怒火，一会儿又像是得意，甚是怪异。王师毅听他话中的意思，立即追问：“你前面能有什么事？跟着秦国昭四处祸害武林？”  
“祸害？谁祸害谁还不知道呢！”两齐是听王师毅说什么都不乐意，都要一一反驳，“秦国昭算什么东西？顺路时随手卖个人情，他也是自讨苦吃！”  
这话说的！连袁青诀和宫寒飞都不会用这种口气藐视秦国昭，两齐这毛头小子倒是自大得很，说起这种话来！王师毅明白两齐是被秦国昭用过，那说不定，张钰晖过去说的那些死城，就与两齐有关。  
“你可在凌沙江一带出没？”王师毅直问。  
“去的地方多了，哪儿还一一记得！”两齐可不愿意有问必答。  
“凌沙江畔小镇栎泽，是不是你的‘杰作’？”  
“栎泽？你们怎么就只记得栎泽？”两齐听见，双目亮了几分，说到他心里去了，“那不过试试身手的地方，武林中人真是闭塞，至今只知道个栎泽……不如看看别处，才有点意思！”  
看来近来的死城，都是两齐的功劳了。王师毅心中定了定，开始思考，如何在眼下对付不走正路的驱尸人两齐。  
按他过去从谷角那边听来的道理，两齐是少年后才跟着乐六学驱尸的，本事总比不过草溪村长大的乐六。两齐应该也懂，所以摆弄起新的兵器，把平时操纵尸体的东西拿来伤人，独辟蹊径，效果也是有的。  
如果能避开那些看不见的东西……尽管王师毅可以忍耐，可是，毕竟所有的伤，都不只是他一人的。  
那边乐六肩头的血，尚未止住，伤口也不见愈合；若是再有伤过去……正想着，就听乐六有点动静，然后胸口的衣襟上渐渐有血迹晕染开来。  
低头一看，原先在他身上的伤，已经过去了。  
真是，越来越快，这是什么道理！  
眼睁睁看着方才被两齐伤到的地方一个个不在原处，而乐六的衣领衣襟衣袖衣摆……处处都是血痕……王师毅头一回如此痛恨这种神物，连逆反过来的机会，都不给他们。  
“‘血骨一脉’，这东西很是神奇，从前我都没听说过了。”两齐也看到异样的变化，咧开嘴轻笑道，“看来把你找来是对的，王师毅，如果我直接放他的血，真是一点趣味都没有；如今有了你，我样样都刻在你身上，也都是刻在他那儿……让你们俩分别痛上一痛，最后照样是致人死地……这血骨一脉真是好东西。”  
可恨，这家伙竟然是想利用血骨一脉来折磨他们！王师毅死死瞪着两齐，那空虚得意的笑脸让人想狠狠砍上几刀，但对付这种人，王师毅没有乐六的指示，就怕是重蹈当初遭遇乐六时的覆辙，遭人算计去。  
原本白荧血还在时，乐六的血都是凝固的难以流动的，可现在都会奔涌出来……那沾湿衣物的速度……王师毅记得上回见他流血，还不是这般——难道是两齐在其中动了什么手脚？！  
“别这么看着我，罪魁可不是我，”两齐一见他目光就懂了其中含义，赶忙摇摇脑袋，“是谁拿走他白荧血，就是谁的错儿，是谁用伤势耗光了他的内功，就是谁的错儿。”  
……什么意思？  
“上回我就看这驱尸鬼手大势已尽，耗到今天，那可真是经不起一点伤害了。”两齐这是要把乐六这情况的责任，全部扔给王师毅，“知道过去武林正道要是抓住了草溪驱尸人会如何处置吗？  
“驱尸人极易恢复，一旦被钻了空隙又能操纵外物，想杀他们，难上加难。  
“可如果想办法先找到他们的白荧血，挖出来损他们功力，让他们没有办法再恢复伤势……  
“然后用成串的铁骨细钩，将他们的皮肉一点点地撑开来，无论如何都长不回去，只能任由全身的血缓缓地流出来……  
“等久一点，等他们体内奇异的血一滴一滴地渗出身体，再也回不去，等他们体内再没有任何一滴血水可以痊愈可以生出尸线操纵外物……这时，驱尸人便再没有复生的可能。”  
说到此处，两齐仿佛在眼前勾画出了那场面，立即目露向往。  
“最后这驱尸人，便只能变成其他驱尸人的玩具了——我可是听说，死了的驱尸人，才是最棒的玩具。”


	136. Chapter 136

136

 

王师毅明白他的意思。  
两齐是要杀了乐六。杀了自己的师傅，两齐才能证明自己的本事，他才能替代了江湖闻名的驱尸鬼手，成了让人闻风丧胆的新邪魔。  
怎么可能……容许他得手？！  
刚才两齐说那话时，不仅两齐自己在想象，王师毅也跟着想象出一个场面。  
而在那血泊之中的苍白男人，正是乐六。  
一看清男人的面孔，王师毅便心惊胆寒起来，即使不断说服自己那是被两齐影响了那是不现实的场面，可王师毅还是难以抑制，他决不能让乐六落到那般下场。  
更何况，不远处那个被吊挂在树间的男人，跟那想象中的境况比较起来，并好不了多少。乐六的血自伤口中自衣料下渗出，停不下来，不多会儿，空中浮着许多血珠，密布在错综复杂的线网上，尽管没有流淌到地面，可还是让人不忍直视。  
王师毅怎么能，让这狂妄的两齐有得逞的时候？  
“……两齐，你想要乐六死？”沉默良久的王师毅突然问道。  
两齐扬了扬下巴，似乎不想答这问题；可是他手指一动，就听乐六那边又有了动静——乐六颈侧一块皮肉被他揭下，新的血痕蜿蜒流淌，全然不像过去的驱尸鬼手那般诡秘，而是寻常人一般，鲜血争先恐后地涌出来，落在王师毅眼底，几乎要变了颜色。  
如同他方才许诺的一般，两齐要放光乐六的血，这样才能让一个本领通天的驱尸人真正死透，对他再无威胁。  
他也不用担心，再有人说他的本事比不过他师傅了。  
既然两齐已经用行动告诉王师毅他的打算，王师毅就不跟他客气了：“你想要这家伙的命？！先问问我的意思再说吧！”  
话到一半，王师毅两手都挥起刀来——左手先行，是要剖开两齐与他之间的尸线，防备暗算和阻碍；右手师文紧随，要及时在破除障碍之后，将两齐揪出来狠狠砍了。  
听多了两齐那些对乐六满是恶念的折磨之语，眼下王师毅浑身都是劲儿，一门心思要将两齐正法刀下，让他知道，嘴上一时之快也要练够了本领，才有脸张口！  
可是，两齐毕竟是乐六的徒弟，懂驱尸人的门道，自己又摆弄出新的花样，不是王师毅一人能简单对付得了的。  
大约是上次交锋时，两齐知晓了王师毅手上有特殊兵器，能对付尸线，这回换了有些不同的东西，让人刚挥起刀来，就遇了阻碍……刀锋摩擦出阵阵火花，叮当作响，好像遭遇砍不动的硬物了。  
这是什么？不是尸线，至少不是寻常尸线……怎么会如此？乐六都没有类似的东西，这两齐到底是化用了乐六什么本事，竟然敌得过马菡中留下的神兵……王师毅不敢相信，反手又是几刀，情况依旧。  
“一把刀不能用，你整个人都不能用了，玩意儿？”两齐见他窘态，开心都写在脸上，欢腾雀跃着，“在乐六那儿没见识过？这可不是他教的东西了……”  
两齐说着，手指一翻，王师毅的左臂像是被什么东西紧紧包裹住了，上上下下，细细密密，慢慢收紧，让他一时动弹不得。见一条胳膊不能动，王师毅便转开肩膀，借师文的大小，尽力直砍向两齐——胳膊被猛地拎起来，王师毅下身稳稳地扎在地面上，可肩膀那里差点要被卸下来，极是痛苦。  
可恶……这又是什么招式……王师毅自觉过早落到乐六手中，对驱尸人能玩的把戏了解得太少，到如今吃了苦头，竟根本没法应付一个没多少功力的两齐。  
“乐六用的都是草溪人的老办法，我弄出了点新东西，就算是乐六，也要好好琢磨一番，才能应对……”看着两齐指尖，与王师毅臂上力量死死相持，青筋根根暴起，便知与乐六的尸线不同，并不见轻巧的操纵，“上次在那坟地就想弄死你，可乐六从中作梗，碍我的事……”  
两齐说着，瞄了困在一旁的乐六：“知道吗？如果驱尸人血流得多了，那他们就很难放出尸线来——眼下没有白荧血的驱尸鬼手随便见点血，就阻不了我。”  
这人说的事，王师毅不知道。但经他提醒，王师毅想起了太多太多。过去乐六在安德春风得意的时候不提，后来再没有白荧血，去河沙门时因为王师毅移的伤，停下了那么大的尸阵；又因为王师毅挨的家法，完全没有本事离开河沙门趁夜逃走；到了雪山，因为王师毅的伤，乐六一时不能放出丝线从断崖上脱身……种种事实，都与两齐所说相符，如今的乐六，仅仅因为小小的伤口，就失了驱尸人的能力，无法同两齐抗衡。  
否则……眼下乐六的指尖肯定能放出尸线，阻挡两齐诡异的攻势。  
王师毅想着，猛地抽动右臂，依旧被箍得牢牢，但两齐并没有限制他身上其他地方，如果动动手腕……王师毅忽地翻转过身来，左手扔下了佩刀，动弹不得的右手将师文抛过去，待扭身之间缩短了自己与两齐的距离，左手正巧在空中握住师文，趁着两齐愣怔之时，从侧面劈上得意的少年，虽不是刀刃，但刀背猛击在两齐肘上——不过转眼间，两齐指上一松，王师毅的右臂解放出来，甩手站定，师文又回到了右手上。  
此番情景，大可以趁胜追击。  
不过，王师毅不再莽撞，与驱尸人相斗，暗箭难防……而且还要防着错手伤了乐六……  
没有直接砍向两齐，王师毅摸出了怀中却却香，摔在二人面前，须臾间，错综复杂的线都展现在眼前。  
这回王师毅带足了却却香，伴随那芳香弥漫，顺风而去，就见挡在乐六面前的尸线之壁也显露端倪，细细根根，都钩挂在乐六周围的树木山石之上，最终连接在乐六身上，勾起他寸寸皮肤，若一断线，便会牵起乐六的血肉，加速他流血的酷刑。  
可是……那些线密密层层，极为繁复，让人一时很难分清每一根的起止之处。王师毅想要先将乐六先救下来，几乎不可能了……  
所以，只能先对付眼前这个男人！  
王师毅刚要挥刀，只觉余光中有一利器袭来，通体都是尖锐反翘的细钩，由尸线连着，只扑过来……是两齐的武器！  
到底还是疏忽了。王师毅扭转过来，尚未甩脱两齐在他右臂上的束缚，便被那袭来的锐物，直插了心口。  
“唔！”从未有过的钻心痛楚，连当初被乐六抓住、被息虫凌虐被男人用各种办法凌辱之时的痛，都无法于此比拟。王师毅胸前，赤红的血喷涌而出，眨眼的时间，就浸透衣衫，滴落在地面上。  
这……这是……王师毅虽被击中，但动作不停，手上的师文直捅两齐忙乱中暴露出的肩头，插了半边，惹得两齐痛极，手臂耷拉下来，牵动王师毅胸前的倒钩，血肉中又是一阵拖拉的痛。  
伤口又……裂得更大了……那钩子很难从肉中拔出，王师毅可以忍下一时之痛，可紧抓着那倒钩之前，他不自觉抬眼，望了望被吊挂在一边意识模糊的乐六……  
此刻乐六，却正在望着他。眼神有点模糊，但是他从未有过的深邃之色，那双眼像是过去乐六操纵玩意儿用的钩子一般挂在王师毅身上，坚韧得很，绝不会放开王师毅半步。  
王师毅心口疼了疼，却不是为了两齐带来的伤势。  
他不能拔了那倒钩，他流得了血，忍得了痛，可那边奄奄一息的乐六绝不可能！  
……血骨一脉，王师毅真是恨透了它！眼看着师文嵌入两齐身体，他已能占得上风，能将两齐横竖劈了，可就因为这足以致命的倒钩……不得轻举妄动。  
冒不了这个险，王师毅终究不知道乐六到底还有什么力气，抵挡得住什么样的伤痕。  
不能再给他添上更可怕的伤了。王师毅想着，将两齐身上的师文又按下几分——可这是极限了，若他能甩开倒钩甩开其中那道尸线扑过去……可是王师毅不能！他不能让乐六等会儿再为他承受更多！  
再没有可以利用的人或物了……王师毅甚至瞥了瞥先前将他指引到此地的尸首，两齐无暇管顾它，扔在一旁……如果此时，他能利用那东西……  
正想着，却见那年轻的尸体转过脸来，空洞的目光，似乎正对着王师毅的面孔……  
那是！王师毅一惊，那绝不是两齐能操纵的，难道是乐六？  
眼神欣喜地看向乐六，却见那人周围丝线之上密布的血迹已越来越多，伤口难以痊愈，根本不像有机会操纵那尸体的。  
到底是……王师毅越过两齐肩头再看，那双死寂的眼睛依旧望着他，似乎在提醒他什么事情。  
又好像是与他，产生了某种默契。


	137. Chapter 137

137

 

王师毅从不觉得自己会有操纵尸体的能力，尽管乐六说要收他为徒，可终究没有实现。  
但现在，原本属于两齐的一具尸体竟与他心中的想法有了共鸣……在他急需援手之时，抬起脚，向僵持的二人走了过来。  
不敢相信自己的眼睛，但又不能分心，只觉眼下他期待能得到助力，那尸首便要为他所用……太过诡异，这根本是不可能的事情，那是……  
残破的尸体没有动摇，轻盈的脚步，径直过来。若不是王师毅面对着他，还真是难以觉察他的动向。不知两齐是否感觉到了，看少年神情，似乎此事与他并无关系。  
可那尸首……除了两齐除了乐六，王师毅再想不出可以驱使尸体的人。  
总不会……真是他有了什么特别之处，能与尸体，有所呼应吧？紧握着师文与胸口的倒钩，王师毅难以克制地不断看向那东西，看着那东西渐渐逼近，又看着它似乎是冲着两齐，伸出了双手……  
被王师毅偏开的眼神影响，两齐再也不能专注，忍不住扭头，迅速向后看了看——原先还是听命于他的死物，竟不知不觉来到了身后，像是要对他不利。  
“你这是……”两齐到底年纪轻，开口惊呼道。可话未说完，那尸首倒没甚威胁，两人正中闪过一道影子，空手便断了两人间紧绷着的尸线。  
“……你！”  
难以预料的发展，他们谁也没猜到此地还有旁人。定睛一看，两齐是第一个反应过来的，那黑影是他认识的人。  
一位劲装武人立在眼前，王师毅只看见个背面，略有点熟悉，可还没想清楚，便被那人后颈没被衣领遮住的地方露出的刺青吸引过去，仿佛在什么地方见过。  
而且此人身形……有个名字在王师毅嘴边转悠，可来回几圈，都没唤出来。  
没有任何武器，两齐勾着王师毅胸口的线便被人断开来，那锐利的倒钩还留在王师毅身上，可他再也不怕与两齐过招之间，被牵扯出更严重的伤势而危害乐六了。  
翻手便是师文刀光，绕过身前的人物，沿着那些细密的线找上源头，一刀横过，愣在原地的两齐便被他自肘部砍下双臂，再没有利用尸线作乱的可能。  
只要让驱尸人流出足够的血，就能阻断驱尸人的攻势；除此以外，若是能砍断他们的手臂，那自然能阻止他们，再无法操纵丝线了。并未直接杀了两齐，王师毅只是手起刀落，废去他为害众人的能力。  
“你！你不想想……当初是谁把你救出来……否则你还落在安德，不会有……好下场的！”两齐早忘了断臂之痛，驱尸人那凝固似的血尚未滴落出来，难以置信的眼神直逼在武人脸上，“你怎么帮他？当初还是他害了你，你怎么……怎么害得了我……”  
这下王师毅转过来，总算看见了武人的正脸。  
“……宣，勤言？”这名字对历经一年来是非的王师毅来说，竟有点陌生了；但一经念出，便会引来那种种回忆——曾与他相约共讨血魔，曾想着将他推出安德免受水火之灾，曾看着他被乐六放了息虫苦不堪言……  
他居然还能平安至此？王师毅从未想过这种可能，还以为……宣勤言早丧生安德，所以才未被人自安德救去金岭派……原来……  
宣勤言……勤言……清延……王师毅在心里念了一遍，忽地想起另一个人来，在北地遇上的朔人，与宣勤言的名字如许相似……  
还有那后颈的刺青……王师毅只觉心里纷乱一阵接着一阵，在他所不知道的地方，竟发生了那么多故事。  
而且，听两齐的话，他与宣勤言也有瓜葛。  
“若你我还有相欠，也早还过了。”宣勤言对两齐说道，双目平静，“有些事情，归根结底，还是你。”  
他说的，大概就是来到安德后两齐诱着他们被乐六制服——当时若没有两齐插手，王师毅应该早将二人劝出城去了，也不会让两位友人涉险。  
乐六所为恶事之中，还有两齐一份。王师毅看着眼前的宣勤言，才想起来。  
当时两齐事情败露从安德跑了，而宣勤言也没有音讯，看来是两齐与他一起走的。只不过，既然宣勤言已经中了息虫，不应该如此自由自在，如果被断过联系，也该是……没有多少时日的……  
但是，他要是真与那个清延有关，与朔人有关……王师毅不再猜度，不想听两齐与人辩解，刀背拍在无法行动的少年头上，扔在一旁：“勤言，你怎么会……在此？”  
“怕两齐害人。”宣勤言依旧寡言，说着看了看吊挂着的乐六，“可惜，晚了点。”  
这么一说，王师毅顿时没了闲心再与宣勤言叙旧。两齐双臂已断，那些勾连在他这边的丝线尽数落下，乐六从树间渐渐落地，软倒在那里，草地上血汪汪的一片。尸线之壁不再，王师毅再也不能控制自己，要去乐六身边看个仔细，却被宣勤言拦下。  
“先把这个……”一手按在王师毅胸口，另一手捏着那倒钩就要取出——王师毅一看慌了，赶紧抓宣勤言的手说：“别动！要是伤口更重，转给他……不好。”  
“我知道这钩子的诀窍。”宣勤言比他淡定，出言安抚，手上不停，轻轻地转动倒钩，上下左右歪着角度，竟没有伤及旁边就取了出来。王师毅大为惊叹，想宣勤言与两齐之间有所联系，看来此兵器与他，也有干系。  
等不及止血，王师毅大步过去，才刚到乐六身旁，就察觉胸口异样——刚取出倒钩，胸前便渐渐愈合了……  
抬眼一看，乐六胸口的血迹，正在渐渐扩大。  
“……乐六！”王师毅奔过去，小心翼翼地扶起满身都是两齐那些钩子的男人。再无血色的乐六简直是，奄奄一息，王师毅都不忍细看，尤其是两齐在王师毅心口留的这致命伤正在乐六心口绽开……被折腾这么久，血流无数，怎么还能承受得了这样的伤害？  
不敢乱动，更不能晃动，王师毅觉得怀中的男人渐渐流逝的不仅仅是鲜血，还有生命。  
乐六的血……乐六的血如今已似常人，不知是因为白荧血去除，还是功力随着伤害而损耗，乐六的血已经不是驱尸鬼手的，而是一个普通人了。全然不能愈合，伤口处处，淋漓可怖，乐六残破得就像两齐随手利用的那具尸首一般，虽还有点粗重气息，但随时都会像那东西一样，任由最后的气息消失，不见踪影了。  
王师毅又想起方才那异动的尸首，再向那边看去，但那尸首似乎没有动静了。  
……或许，是宣勤言的原因？  
宣勤言走过来，默默地帮乐六一一取下皮肉中的钩子，动作虽轻柔，可还是难免见血，来回折腾，令他浑身上下又是一阵汹涌。  
这么下去……乐六已经很难凝得住血，王师毅担心他，撑不下去了……  
“师毅，别急……先看看……”宣勤言也明白状况不好，可说不出安慰的话，只能反复查看乐六身上是否还有倒钩留下，尽力将伤痕减少一些。  
可是王师毅听不进去。他跟乐六的联系深刻至此，血骨一脉，血骨一脉，乐六的身体是什么情况，他自然一清二楚了。  
只恨他身上的伤都去了乐六那边……若能替乐六分担一点……哪怕只是胸前这最致命的一点……  
王师毅恨透了血骨一脉，也恨透了不济事的自己，对付一个两齐，竟让对方乘机伤了多次，面对眼前的乐六，居然想不出一点办法。  
要是……  
要是乐六就这么没了。  
王师毅有些迷茫地想起这种可能。  
……反正血骨一脉会将他带上，跟乐六一起的。  
光是这么想着，王师毅突然察觉不到自己身上残留任何苦痛，倒是轻笑了起来。  
跟着乐六一起走，确是个不错的归宿。  
这一刻，他在乎的，只有血骨一脉的“同死”之事到底会不会真在同一时刻——他是否会晚了乐六一步，在去路上追不着他？


	138. Chapter 138

138

 

乐六并未昏迷过去，如往日般垂着双眼，只是没有力气同王师毅说话。气血将尽，即便是意识到王师毅就在身边，也只是动了动眼珠颤了颤唇角，像是要努力挤出几个字来。  
“……”王师毅仔细琢磨起他视线的焦点，似乎是在自己身上，尤其是胸口一带，盯着原先还有伤的位置；面无表情的乐六在担忧，当意识到这一点时，王师毅再难沉默下去，低声唤道，“乐六……”  
声音里尽是他不曾意识到过的情绪，叹息一般地缠绵无比。  
循着他的声音，乐六终于看见了他的眼睛。  
“疼死了……”努力半天，乐六说出来的，竟然是这个。  
王师毅一听就笑出声：“让你不自量力，错估了自己的本事。”当初要是乐六更自私一点，把血骨一脉的两头翻转过来，现在会不会不同？那乐六就不会因移伤而收了在河沙门的阵势，不会因移伤留在王师毅房中，不会因移伤在雪山上与王师毅日夜共处，更不会……因移伤而将要失掉性命……  
任何事都没有后悔的机会，乐六每次叫痛，却毫无悔意，而王师毅也明白，如果不是血骨一脉移伤的事，他大概至今都不能看破与乐六之间的那些仇怨。  
“……谁知道……你这么能，招惹人……”乐六不服，皱着眉头说道，“好好待一个地方……就是……没事找事……我一人，对付谁，都方便点……”  
这话说的，好像此次被两齐暗算都成了王师毅拖了他的后腿，全然不承认自己身体渐弱不敌徒弟的事了。  
不过他语调煞是可爱，王师毅恼火不了，只是拉过他染满血色抬不起来的手，紧贴在心口，静了一会儿，悄然道：“再等会儿，你就不会一个人了……”  
不论你去了哪儿，都有我与你同去。  
乐六手指上皮肤被鲜红的颜色衬得更加惨白，浑身上下，并不比他那些玩具更像活人；他听见王师毅的话，费了不少心神才想得透彻，闷闷地又说：“……疼……”  
王师毅默默地捏紧了他的手指，刚平定不久的心中又起阵阵慌乱——一是不知乐六还能撑多久，二是不知乐六还需要吃多少苦头。  
被砍断双臂的两齐还在地上挣动，嗓子眼里发出断续的呻吟；尽管他驱尸人的愈合能力还在，但也不可能再长出一对手臂来，只是不至于像没了白荧血的乐六那般，流尽血水。两齐死不掉，一时无力危害乐六与王师毅了，连心中的恨意，都倾吐不出。  
驱尸人若是落到这种境地，再也不能捣鼓驱尸之事，是不是还不如死了痛快点？王师毅不清楚，因为乐六不同，乐六为了他，放弃过白荧血，放弃过更多玩具与乐趣，为的不过是能有个人，一生相守。  
能走到今天，他们二人放弃了许许多多，无论结局如何，都是值得的。  
王师毅突然觉得，不如替乐六了断苦痛，两个人都能痛快些。  
“师毅！你这是做什么！”王师毅刚伸出手，便被宣勤言出声喝止，“他既是驱尸人，必有办法缓过来，你别如此……”  
“他那些驱尸人精通的办法，全给了我。”王师毅说着，揭开乐六衣襟，就看见那原本该有白荧血的地方，皮开肉绽，加上此次伤势，几已露骨。  
若是从此处探入，会不会触到他还有些跳动之处？王师毅着了魔一般地盯着，完全不知道自己的双手都颤抖起来。  
遥记得在安德时，王师毅一次又一次地冲撞乐六，希望直接被这人一怒之下夺去性命，可乐六没有一次狠下心过；现在轮到他了，不过是让人解脱之事，可他终究也是狠不下心吗？  
“既已如此……那你，先……”宣勤言不知如何劝说，只恨自己没有足够的本领，“我不通医术，你要是有内功护他心脉，待我去帮你找大夫来……距离虽有些远，但总可以一试……我这就去！”  
医生？王师毅倒是想起一个来，若不是此人，可能是救不得乐六的。摇了摇头，王师毅也不尝试动用内功，直勾勾地望着翕动嘴唇似乎仍在喊痛的苍白男人，觉得如此下去，真是拖累。  
宣勤言倒是急了，他武功路数跟这些武林人士不同，根本没办法替代王师毅，见王师毅放弃，他可不愿，任人随便死掉，跺脚起身，一跃上树顶：“师毅，你别乱想，快把他保着，我尽快去拎个大夫过来！”  
王师毅不动。宣勤言看他自暴自弃，扭头要走，可如今站得高看得远，忽地停下脚步。  
那是……  
有人正靠近他们，携着一个巨大的重物。  
什么人物？宣勤言暂且不走，停在树上看那驾着马车的男人渐渐过来，发现这边情况，下了车。  
“……乐老六？他怎么变成这样？”男人面容俊朗，就是右边眉毛被剜了一半，疤痕清晰；听他语气，显然是认识乐六的，“离了南边才几日？被谁害的？”  
直等一双手伸到眼前，王师毅才反应过来，宫寒飞原本说要北上的会合的谷角，竟恰好到了此地。  
“这谁干的好事？王师毅你当心点，把他脑袋放下来！”谷角看不过，从王师毅手中抢过乐六的头肩，平放在地，“你们俩又在折腾什么？毛病不少啊！”  
“不……是两齐……”  
“管是两齐还是季李，乐老六找来的都是没良心的小畜生！”王师毅被谷角一责备，心里想的事情断了，不禁辩解起来，可又被谷角挡回去，“你这家伙也是个缺心眼的，也不好好看着老六这个破烂！上次跟你去雪山玩，回来就跟个烧坏的灯笼似的，我差点都补不起来！”  
这……雪山一别后乐六究竟如何，王师毅还是眼下从谷角口中听来的。  
“这又怎么了？简直比宫寒飞还不省心！”谷角上下查看乐六伤情，最后停在他胸口那处空洞上，“两齐倒是明白，是不是他专门攻你此处啊，王师毅？”  
两齐那是……故意的？王师毅回想相持时两齐的动作，点了点头。  
“那看来驱尸的都一样，这就简单了……”谷角念叨着，忽地抬起头，看见王师毅木然跪坐在一旁，提高声音道，“还愣着！？你都知道地方了，快去把两齐的给我取来啊！”  
取？“……什么？”过去王师毅就没跟上过谷角的思路，如今也是。  
“取什么？白荧血啊！两齐不也有？”跟乐六耗了这么久，王师毅怎么没变得更明白点？  
谷角急得很，看王师毅不懂，又道：“你以为老六就这么死啦？他不过是没了白荧血恢复不过来，别人的白荧血给我弄来，我就救得了！  
“别磨得我没了耐心，弄死乐老六算了！”这么一威胁，谷角果然从王师毅眼中看到的担忧惊惧，倒放心了，“快去！你不去我自己来！”说着就要起身，但王师毅及时反应，把他给按回去。  
“看好乐六。”原来，原来只要还有白荧血……本已绝望，现在谷角一来，竟有办法了，王师毅心里不知是高兴还是慌张，顺着谷角的意思就直奔两齐身边。  
捡起扔在一旁的刀，将少年翻身过来，王师毅知道白荧血应该在何处，本该手起刀落的事情，可真要如此，刀尖还是在半空中顿了顿。  
若拿了他的白荧血……若拿了他的白荧血……  
两齐还活着。  
王师毅发现，如果这一刀下去，他便彻底同过去的一切告别，做另外一人了。  
但这是为了乐六的性命……王师毅僵着动作，心里揣着乐六之事，眼中是苦不堪言的两齐——这少年先前对着他们目露凶光，跟着假血魔四处作恶，不过，他所作的种种事迹，乐六何尝没有做过？  
驱尸鬼手是邪魔是妖孽，曾经为害武林血洗天下。如今王师毅却跟着他了。  
便是将自己也归为妖邪一类。  
……那又如何呢？  
若没有遇上乐六，王师毅大概还跟着张钰晖做个所谓武林正道，顶着行侠仗义的名头，也不知一生要伤多少性命；满嘴说着杀人是为了天下人不受威胁，可事实上，跟眼下为了救乐六而取走两齐白荧血，又有什么不同？  
王师毅知道自己是中了邪，这些想法要是说出来，肯定被人当作是邪魔外道，可如今的他，也只能想到这些。  
既然尚有希望，他不能眼见着乐六死去。  
两齐感受到他的存在，费力地睁开双眼，那眼中竟然湿漉漉的，含着泪。发现王师毅那刀尖闪光，他的泪从眼角淌出来，不知是疼的，还是惊的。  
“……你这……”两齐开口说话，声音是带哭腔的，“你快……结果了我吧……”  
没想到，两齐居然说得出这个话来。  
夺去驱尸人的双手，对他们来说，果然是比死还要痛苦……  
“我就这么……还有什么意义……什么意义……”两齐抽噎着，心里想起什么来，泪流得更厉害了，面如死灰，他几乎可以感受到，断肢之处的皮肉正在渐渐长合，而鲜血也不像乐六那边，会流得干净，“就算，打败了乐六……我又剩下，什么……”  
心口就这么被绝望的两齐触动，王师毅总觉得他话中还有不同的含义，可此刻，他想不了那么多。  
两齐什么都不剩了，而他和乐六，至少还剩下彼此。  
这时刀尖落进两齐胸口，王师毅觉得，少年那双含泪的眼睛里，竟留下了些许感激。


	139. Chapter 139

139

 

待取了两齐白荧血交给谷角，王师毅就被推到一边，免得打扰谷角施救。  
不忍再看乐六，也不忍看死去的两齐，王师毅走得远了点，来到谷角带来的马车旁边。  
……谷角这是，把整个药罐子都带来了吗？真亏得他带着这么重的东西，却还能如此迅速便赶往此地。不知煌镜宸是不是在里面，王师毅不敢随意打扰，只是在马车旁边坐下，一时没了主意。  
“王师毅。”倒是煌镜宸先发现他了，出声叫他。一转眼，药罐子上面露出煌镜宸的脸来，目光平淡地望着他。  
“煌阁主。”想起当初在隔格阁的事情，后来有所耳闻，此人才是隔格阁真正的主人，只是煌家种种秘辛，若不是煌镜宸亲口解说，王师毅不大确信，“这回，又要劳烦你们了。”  
“不怕，本来就是谷角惹的事，他喜欢折腾。”煌镜宸瞥了远处忙碌的男人，便不再关心，“你没什么大碍吧？等会儿让他给你看看。”  
“没事儿，那血骨一脉早把伤都转给乐六了……没事儿。”王师毅说着，想遥望乐六的方向，可当着煌镜宸的面，又觉得不便，只好垂下眼去。  
“血骨一脉……没想到真有作用。”煌镜宸的语气颇为感慨，“谷角要给乐六时，我只想着不要害你们……没想到……”  
煌镜宸这话，是什么意思？  
“乐六来要的时候，还问谷角为何不用——若不是有乐老六那勇气，寻常人谁敢用它？不说移伤同死之事，光是二人之间有那一点点的不信……就不会乐意冒这个险。”  
血骨一脉既然是乐六从谷角处得来的，那谷角为何不将自己与煌镜宸联系在一起？王师毅现在发现，对此物，也是疑惑重重。  
“据说，若它两头连接的人不是两情相悦，待融入血脉，会将二人折磨致死……我跟谷角，终究没有底气试上一试。”煌镜宸话中带着遗憾，说道最后，生出点羡慕来，“乐老六挺有底气，敢与你试试。”  
“等等……‘两情相悦’……是怎么回事？”王师毅听不见他人情事，只被煌镜宸话里提及的字眼惊住，“你这是说，若二人不是互生情愫……血骨一脉一入体，便会……”  
看见煌镜宸点头，王师毅更是不能冷静了。  
这是怎么回事？难不成在金岭派的时候，他就对乐六有了不同的看法？绝不可能，在那之前，他对乐六应该只有恨意！如果放进血骨一脉，他们俩应该早早地死在金岭派，而不会有后面那么多的纠缠！  
“这必定是误传！”王师毅不禁惊呼，“我可不信！”即便真是如此，他也不信那时乐六会知晓他心里的想法……乐六这到底是如何知晓？又是如何自信满满地把血骨一脉拿到二人中间的？！  
即便他真的对乐六……不对！不！他怎么会在那时就对乐六……  
“血骨一脉之事，煌家有确实记载，不会有假。”煌镜宸认真道。  
“可乐六又怎么会……有这么大的胆量……”这怎么可能呢？要是乐六根本不知晓他心中想法，又怎么能拿自己性命冒险？  
毕竟连谷角和煌镜宸保存此物多年，都没有试过。  
“这便是草溪人的好处了。”煌镜宸笑道，“常年偏居古国旧址，不涉江湖，不问天下，心思单纯，若能托付终生，你这算是选对人了。”  
煌……这……这不是在开他的玩笑嘛！在这么紧要的时刻，王师毅真是，一点玩笑也经不起了。  
他现在担心的，便是乐六。  
若是谷角那边有了什么闪失，若是两齐这人的白荧血有了什么问题……乐六会不会又失去救回来的希望了？  
可是，若说他在被救回来之前便动了心……光是这么想着，王师毅觉得面颊一热，将目光转向煌镜宸，发现对方正望着他，就连耳朵也跟着一起热了。  
“我……反正我是不信。”太离谱了，王师毅不能承认，也不会帮乐六承认。  
“不信就不信吧。”煌镜宸不与他争辩，“也有可能是谷角根本没告诉乐六两情相悦这回事，他一向话说一半，不可靠。”  
这，谷角这怎么行呢！这简直是在害人啊！王师毅震惊不已，这虎狼密医还真是个草菅人命的家伙，不跟乐六解释清楚，就把血骨一脉随手给他了吗！  
“谷大夫这也，太草率了吧……”这事儿比两情相悦更不能信，王师毅瞪大双眼，直视着药罐上面那张有点幸灾乐祸的脸，头一次感受到了阁主大人无伤大雅的“恶意”，“谷大夫这是要害乐六啊！”  
“……我可没打算害人，这是在帮老六，也是帮你！”不想谷角竟来到他们这边，边辩驳边跳上马车，翻找药瓶，“不过是赌上一回，要是你对他有意，血骨一脉进得去，那是皆大欢喜的事；要是你没这心思，今后无论老六如何，肯定打不动你的，不如你们俩一起死了，免得为情所累！”  
……这么说，谷角也有他的道理。只是王师毅绝对想不出这种办法，来替友人试探感情。  
“你看，现在你们不是好好的嘛！说明赌中了。”谷角一手抓了四五个小瓶，望着王师毅，咧着嘴角笑他，“王师毅，你真是个缺心眼的，血骨一脉都知道的事情，你自己却毫不知情，跟老六一拖这么久，还在纠结。  
“不过，我也在反省，要是早点跟你们说清楚，会不会让你早点看清楚？”  
“若是这样……”王师毅被谷角一问，慌了神，苦苦思索起来，“这样的话，没准儿我当你是在诳我……”  
“所以，我就说，镜宸，任他们俩自己折腾去！”谷角面露委屈，像是先前被人教训过一般，对着煌镜宸无奈地说，“这可不是我的错！”  
“……”煌镜宸被谷角这么一逼，也没有办法多说什么，只道，“是啊，就你英明卓见，快把乐老六保住了，才算对得起他们。”  
一说到这事，谷角可得意了。  
“有我在还能保不住？”说着，便转过来，望着还愣在原处的王师毅，“你啊，不过去看看老六吗？”  
“呃……”不是不让人待在旁边……王师毅想起刚才被谷角赶到一旁的事，竟然这么快就治好了吗？  
谷角给了他一个自满的笑脸。  
“等老六清醒过来，王师毅，你可别不在他身边啊！”  
是啊，等乐六醒了，第一眼若是没看见王师毅，他会有何想法呢？  
会以为王师毅不能接受与个妖人一起又跑了？  
还是担心王师毅同两齐之类的什么人物以死相搏为他报仇去了？  
又或是摆出满不在乎的面孔，心里直道王师毅到底是个玩意儿，都为了他奉献至此，还打动不了他的心吗？  
说到底，王师毅不愿让乐六睁开双眼时面对的是空荡荡的树林，怀揣一颗惴惴不安的心。  
再说，王师毅还有很多话要告诉他，两齐的事，宣勤言的事，都是乐六不大清楚的；还有血骨一脉，要是乐六知道谷角耍弄了他，会有什么反应呢？  
王师毅想着，露出笑容来。  
然后辞别马车边的二人，快步往乐六那边走去。  
有句话，王师毅一定要赶在旁人之前，说给乐六听。  
……乐六啊乐六，你一定不知道，你的玩意儿，早在许久之前，便爱上了你。

 

全文完


End file.
